Ancient Legion I – Umbra Inkognito
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: Teil 1 der Todesser Trilogie. Stand HP7. Sommer 1978: Bella ist auf der Jagd nach einem verfluchten Artefakt und gerät dabei in einen Sumpf aus Verrat, Intrigen und Mord. Chars: BL, SS, weitere Todesser. Ein düsterer Krimi. Romanlänge. ABGESCHLOSSEN.
1. Siebter Ballabend

**Titelbild **(derzeit noch in Arbeit aber beinahe fertig):Personen von Links nach Rechts: Imperia (Lucius ältere Schwester), die Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa Zabini (die spätere Mutter von Blaise Zabini), Bellatrix Lestrange, Clarence Rosier, Evan Rosier und Severus Snape.

**Die Geschichte** spielt im Sommer des Jahres 1978. Bellatrix Lestrange liebt es, die kleinen und großen Geheimnisse ihrer Mitmenschen ans Tageslicht zu fördern und gegen sie zu verwenden. Und diese Leidenschaft erweist sich als ganz besonders nützlich, als sie herausfindet, dass ihr Onkel Clarence Rosier, ein Todesser erster Stunde, eine Affäre mit der hinreißenden Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa Zabini hat. Clarence erkauft sich das Schweigen seiner Nichte, indem er sie an seiner Suche nach einem verlorengeglaubten Schatz teilhaben lässt. Doch Bella und ihr Onkel sind nicht die einzigen, die sich auf der Jagd nach der Antiquität befinden, sehr bald schon geraten sie in einen Sumpf aus Verrat, Mord und Intrigen und ebenso schnell müssen sie erfahren, dass es Dinge gibt, vor denen sich selbst ein Todesser besser in Acht nehmen sollte…

Gute alte Detektivarbeit in den Kreisen der Todesser.

**Charaktere:** Bellatrix Lestrange, Clarence Rosier, Evan Rosier, Severus Snape und weitere alte Bekannte. Insgesamt wird die Geschichte aus der Sicht von fünf verschiedenen Personen erzählt.

**Genre:** Krimi, Abenteuer, Drama

**Länge:** Die FF ist auf meinem Rechner bereits abgeschlossen und 31 Kapitel lang (ca. 200 Wordseiten)

**Warnings:** Gewaltszenen, auch sexuelle Gewaltszenen, Lime

**Altersfreigabe: **Ab 16

**Sonstiges:** Vielen Dank an meine Beta- und Testleser ne rien und Geist :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ancient Legion I – Umbra Inkognito**

**1. Bellatrix Lestrange: Siebter Ballabend**

_15. Juli 1978_

Es war einer dieser stickigen, heißen Sommertage, die Bellatrix Lestrange so sehr hasste. Selbst die wenigen unförmigen Wolkenfetzen am Himmel schienen die Sonne meiden zu wollen, sodass diese ungehindert und unbarmherzig den Erdboden verbrennen konnte. Am heutigen Tag drückte sich sogar die kühle Meerbrise vor ihrer Arbeit und stattdessen strich ein staubiger und übelriechender Wind über das Land, der aus Richtung der Muggelstadt wehte. Also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass dieser Wind nach Abgasen, Müll und vielleicht sogar ein wenig nach Kanalisation stank.

Wie gesagt, Bellatrix mochte diese Tage nicht besonders. Sie saß im Vorgarten ihres Elternhauses und ließ sich von den Hauselfen regelmäßig mit kalten Getränken versorgen; sobald ihr das Wasser im Glas zu warm geworden war, leerte sie den Rest im Blumenbeet ihrer Mutter und forderte ein Neues an. Zum wiederholten Male blickte sie hinüber zu dem Hain Erlenbäumchen, der hinter dem Seerosenteich wuchs, und maß an den obersten Zweigen den Sonnenstand. Ihrer Berechnung nach zufolge musste es bereits früher Abend sein und ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, um pünktlich beim Ballabend ihres Onkels Clarence Rosier zu erscheinen.

Aber natürlich war Bellatrix in keiner Weise an der drohenden Verspätung schuld. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Talent dazu, mit einer fast schon militärischen Präzision zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein. Nur leider schienen ihre nächsten Verwandten diese Gabe nicht in die Wiege gelegt bekommen zu haben, und so blieb Bella wie so oft nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass ihre Mutter Druella und ihre jüngste Schwester Narzissa sich ausgehfertig gemacht hatten.

An dem leichtfüßigen _Klack-Klack_-Geräusch, das überteuerte Schuhe auf dem Steinboden verursachten, erkannte Bellatrix, dass Narzissa auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Einen Augenblick später bog ein weißgekleidetes, zartes Geschöpf um die Ecke und schöpfte nach Luft, weil die Korsage wie immer viel zu eng gezogen war. Bellatrix linste durch ihre Finger, mit denen sie ihre Augen halbherzig vor der Sonne geschützt hatte, und blickte zu ihrer Schwester. Narzissa strahlte ihr entgegen und präsentierte ihre Aufmachung. „Und?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll. „Was sagst du dazu? Alleine für dieses Kleid hat sich der Tagesausflug nach Paris doch gelohnt, nicht wahr?" An ihrer kurzatmigen, schleppenden Art zu sprechen wusste Bellatrix, dass ihre Schwester aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in den nächsten Stunden mindestens einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen würde.

„Findest du nicht, dass Mutter dich etwas zu eng eingeschnürt hat?", fragte sie kühl.

„Unsinn, Bella! Ich bekomme mehr als genug Luft." Zum Beweiß atmete sie mehrmals tief ein und aus, schnappte dabei so angestrengt nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Bella lachte und Narzissa schien sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Na schön", sagte sie. „Könntest du mir dann wenigstens behilflich sein, Bella, und die Korsage etwas lockern?"

Während Bella ihrer Schwester das Atmen erleichterte, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie Lucius Malfoy, Narzissas Ehemann, ihr Elternhaus verließ und sich suchend umsah. Leider war Lucius fast überall ein gerngesehener Gast und so war es natürlich nicht verwunderlich, dass man ihn ebenfalls zum Ballabend eingeladen hatte. Und da Druella Black ihren Schwiegersohn offenbar sehr zu schätzen wusste, wurde Lucius sogar zu all den kleinen internen Familientreffen eingeladen. „Lucius ist ein wohlerzogener, gutaussehender, gebildeter und vermögender Mann und eine perfekte Partie für unsere kleine Zissy", hatte Druella Black vor der Hochzeit gesagt. Bellatrix hingegen hatte daraufhin betont ruhig geantwortet, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr als ein egoistischer, selbstgefälliger und etwas zu blond geratener Narzisst sei, der allen voran sich selbst und sein Ego retten würde, sollte das Malfoy-Anwesen einmal in Flammen aufgehen.

Lucius kam den steinernen Weg entlang geschlendert, nachdem er seine Ehefrau entdeckt hatte. Sein Lächeln hatte einen so öligen Charme, dass Bellatrix sich sicher war, ihr verhasster Schwager würde eines Tages in seiner eigenen Schleimspur ausrutschen und sich dabei das Genick brechen. Doch leider ließ dieser Tag auf sich warten und sämtliche andere Todesarten schienen Lucius Malfoy auch meiden zu wollen, trotz seines gefährlichen Doppellebens als Todesser. Vor einigen Monaten hatte Bellatrix sogar spontan einen Hellseher aufgesucht, nur um zu erfahren, welch grausiges Schicksal Lucius erwarten würde. Es war frustrierend zu hören, als der Hellseher stattdessen Lucius eine blühende Zukunft vorhergesagt hatte, so blühend, dass sie mindestens eine Dekade lang anhalten würde. Seit diesem Tag an hasste Bellatrix ihren Schwager sogar noch ein klein wenig mehr.

„Zissy, du siehst bezaubernd aus", grüßte Lucius seine Ehefrau und gab ihr einen schmeichelnden Handkuss. Unbeabsichtigt zog Bellatrix voller Wut die Schnüre der Korsage so fest, dass Narzissa undamenhaft nach Luft schnappen musste und dabei fast zu Boden gegangen wäre.

„Tut mir Leid, Schwester", entschuldigte sich Bella vollkommen mitleidslos.

Lucius warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu. „Es wäre sehr schön, wenn du meine geliebte Frau am leben lassen würdest, Bellatrix."

Bella antwortete nicht darauf, sondern arbeitete ruhig weiter, bis sie die Korsage fertig gezurrt und Narzissa so vor einem zukünftigen Ohnmachtsanfall bewahrt hatte. Lucius betrachtete das Werk skeptisch und umfasste prüfend die Taille seiner Frau – wobei Bella ihm fast instinktiv einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Hand verpasst hätte.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass es etwas enger geschnürt sein könnte, Zissy?", gab er seine überflüssige Meinung zum Besten. „Wir gehen schließlich auf einen Ballabend und nicht nur in der Winkelgasse einkaufen."

Narzissas himmelblaue Augen weiteten sich und sie warf Bellatrix einen ratlosen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Ich könnte sie natürlich so eng einschnüren wie du willst", entgegnete Bellatrix. „Aber möchtest du wirklich, dass Zissy mit blauangelaufenem Gesicht den Balkon hinunterfällt und dieser Ballabend mit einem atemnotbedingtem Todesfall endet? Das würde kein gutes Licht auf dich werfen, Lucius."

Bellatrix kannte Lucius gut genug um zu wissen, dass alleine die Erwähnung seines schützenswerten guten Rufes ausreichte, um ihn von diversen schlechten Einfällen abzubringen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Das Anwesen der Rosiers war einer der Orte, an denen sich Bellatrix schon immer ganz besonders wohl gefühlt hatte. Das mochte zum einen daran liegen, dass sie in ihrer frühen Kindheit ganze Wochen hier mit Spielen verbracht hatte – sofern man das Ausräuchern von Maulwürfen als „Spiel" bezeichnen konnte – und andererseits hatte sie seit jeher eine große Verbundenheit zu ihrem Onkel Clarence Rosier verspürt. Clarence war zu ihrem großen Vorbild geworden als sie gerade einmal vier Jahre alt gewesen war und er ihr von der abenteuerlichen Begegnung mit einem gewaltigen transsilvanischen Stacheltroll erzählte, den er kurzerhand zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Der Kopf des Stacheltrolls hing noch immer in einem Zimmer des Rosier-Anwesens und die kleinen, toten Trollaugen schienen von Jahr zu Jahr dümmlicher vor sich hinzustarren. Bellatrix mochte ihren Onkel, denn er hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, als der Rest der Familie. Beide waren sie seit jeher pflichtbewusst, diszipliniert, aber auch draufgängerisch gewesen und Bellatrix war früher mehr als einmal die Idee gekommen, dass Clarence ihr eigentlicher Vater sein könnte. Natürlich war diese Idee Nonsens, wie Bellatrix inzwischen zu gut wusste. Sie sah ihrem Vater Cygnus auch viel zu ähnlich, mit dem dunklem, dichtem Haar und den ebenso dunklen Augen; jeder Blinde würde erkennen, dass Cygnus und Bella Vater und Tochter waren. Aber wenn es um innere Werte und Wesenszüge ging, da hatten Bellatrix und ihr Onkel Clarence eben deutlich mehr Gemeinsamkeiten.

Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, ihrer Schwester und Lucius stieg Bellatrix die breite Steintreppe hinauf zum Anwesen ihres Onkels. Druella Blacks üppiger Haarschmuck, bestehend aus einer Unzahl rotvioletter, bauschiger Federn, wippte bei jedem Schritt eifrig hin und her, während Druella mit übertriebener Eleganz die Stufen hinauftänzelte.

Bella sah sich nach den anderen Gästen um. Sie entdeckte eine Gruppe von Frauen, die sich in pompöse Kleidung gezwängt hatte. Jede von ihnen hielt einen schneeweißen Daunenfächer in der Hand, mit denen sie offenbar versuchten, der stickigen Sommerhitze Herr zu werden. Bellatrix ärgerte sich, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein. Ganz offensichtlich würde dieser Abend nicht viel mehr bringen, als einen eitlen, hoheitsvollen Ball. Dabei hatte sie anfangs allen Grund zur Hoffnung gehabt heute auf eine bestimmte Persönlichkeit zu treffen. Dieses Fest wurde schließlich, und nun schon zum siebten Male, zu seinen Ehren abgehalten, aber das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass diese ehrbare Persönlichkeit auch tatsächlich erscheinen würde.

Auf der großen Veranda wurden sie wie zufällig von der Gastgeberin empfangen und begrüßt. Crescentia Rosier, die eitle Dame des Hauses, fiel Druella Black geradezu in die Arme, achtete aber bei dem obligatorischen Wangenküsschen peinlich genau darauf, dass sie Druella möglichst nicht berührte. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete sie um das übersatte Rot, mit dem sie ihre Lippen verunziert hatte. „Druella meine Liebe, wie geht es dir? Schön dich zu sehen. Und was für einen wunderbaren Kopfschmuck du wieder trägst. Da habe ich doch eben gerade noch vor Mrs. Devenpeck erwähnt, dass Mrs. Druella Black immer so unheimlich elegant gekleidet ist. Wie es aussieht, hatte ich Recht. Du siehst fabelhaft aus!" Crescentia Rosier war eine Meisterin wenn es darum ging, Leute mit gezielten Schmeichelein zu betören. Dass diese Schmeichelein nicht immer ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen, war natürlich abzusehen. Zumindest Bellatrix fand, dass der Kopfschmuck ihrer Mutter Druella eher zum Schreien komisch, als stilecht und elegant war.

„Und unsere kleine Narzissa sieht mal wieder bezaubernd aus!", schwärmte Crescentia ungehindert weiter. Bella konnte nicht anders, sie musste spöttisch die Augen verdrehen.

Narzissa lächelte ihr liebstes und anmutigstes Lächeln. „Dankeschön, Mrs. Rosier."

Nachdem auch Lucius Malfoy sich über eine ganze Wagenladung voller Komplimente freuen durfte, wandte sich Crescentia Rosier schließlich Bellatrix zu. Zum ersten Mal kamen die Beschönigungen der Dame jedoch ins Stocken; stattdessen sah Crescentia sich offenbar gezwungen, ihre Lorgnonbrille zu zücken und dadurch Bellatrix kritisch von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Bellatrix hatte fast vergessen, wie pingelig und unausstehlich ihre Tante im Allgemeinen war. „Sehe ich tatsächlich so furchtbar aus?", fragte sie gelangweilt und warf dabei Lucius einen böswilligen Blick zu, der gerade versuchte ein spöttisches Grinsen hinter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand zu verstecken.

„Nun ja", sagte Crescentia scharf, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es wagen würdest in solch einer Montur aufzutauchen, wenn auf der Einladung doch ausdrücklich um eine _Abendgarderobe_ gebeten wurde."

„Oh _bitte_! Ich bin nicht hier wegen des Tanzabends, Tante. Leg Feuer unter meine Füße wenn du mich unbedingt tanzen sehen willst. Ich bin hier, weil ich davon ausgegangen ist, dass _Er_ auch hier wäre."

„Also wirklich!" Crescentia zischte wie eine aufgebrachte Schlange. „So eine Unverschämtheit! Ich bereue es, überhaupt eine Einladung an dich verschickt zu haben. Du hast Glück, dass mein Mann Clarence deine ruppige und ordinäre Art bisher offenbar übersehen hat. Ich dachte zwar, seine Einstellung dir gegenüber würde sich ändern, nachdem du vor zwölf Jahren seinen Fischteich verseucht und all die wertvollen Goldkarpfen getötet hast, doch leider mag er dich noch immer."

Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern und ärgerte sich, dass Crescentia das Fischteich-Argument noch immer gegen sie einsetzte. Bella war damals schließlich nicht mehr als ein Kind gewesen, das neugierig geworden war, als sie in einem Zauberbuch über tödliche Gifte geblättert hatte.

Crescentia schien zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass sie fürs Erste genug mit ihrer Nichte geschimpft hatte. Nun streckte sie ihre spitze Nase eitel gen Himmel, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte davon. Narzissa starrte betreten zu Boden, Lucius grinste hämisch und Bellas Mutter Druella war offenbar vom Zorn zerfressen. „Bella!", keifte sie ermahnend. „Musste das denn sein? Am Ende werden sie wieder alle über dich tratschen und lästern!"

„Sollen sie doch. Wenn sie sonst nichts anderes zu tun haben", entgegnete Bella gelassen. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher, dass niemand es wagen würde, ausgerechnet über sie zu tratschen oder zu lästern. Denn mindestens die Hälfte der geladenen Gäste wusste, oder ahnte zumindest, dass Bellatrix Lestrange ein eingebranntes Mal auf dem Unterarm trug, das sie als Mitglied einer geheimen und mächtigen Legion kennzeichnete…

Und außerdem war sie ursprünglich ohnehin nicht hier hergekommen, um sich der piekfeinen Schickeria und den albernen Gesprächen anzuschließen. Sie war hier, weil es gute Gründe gab zu glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord heute ebenfalls erscheinen würde.

Vor genau sieben Jahren hatte er auf einer Versammlung die Neugestaltung der Zauberwelt verkündet und versprochen, dass bald ein Zeitalter anbrechen würde, das den Reinblüter ermöglichen würde, wieder den hohen Stand einzunehmen, der ihnen zustand. Eine Welt ohne Schlammblüter, bei denen immer die Gefahr bestand, dass sie eines Tages anfangen würden, den ahnungslosen Muggeln alles über die Zauberwelt zu erzählen. Doch um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, brauchte es mehr als diplomatische Worte. Bereits während seiner Ansprache vor sieben Jahren war den Anwesenden klar gewesen, dass es eines Krieges bedurfte, um dieses noble Ziel zu erreichen und ein besseres Zeitalter einzuläuten. Und die meisten der Anwesenden waren auch bereit gewesen, den Preis zu zahlen. Zu Dutzenden hatten sie ihre aktive Teilnahme an der Weltverbesserung bekündet; und solche, die zu alt für den Kampf waren, schickten ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder. Seit dieser glorreichen Ansprache des Dunklen Lords vor sieben Jahren, wurde pünktlich zum Jahrestag zu seinen Ehren ein Fest abgehalten.

Bei all dem Trubel, den Lord Voldemorts Verkündung damals verursacht hatte, war Bellatrix froh, dass sie die Entscheidung Todesserin zu werden nicht aus Gründen der allgemeinen Hysterie und glücklichen Erwartungen getroffen hatte. Niemand aus ihrer Familie hatte sie darum gebeten, sich Lord Voldemorts Legion anzuschließen, nicht einmal ihr eigener Vater, der damals von kaum etwas anderem mehr geredet hatte als den herrlichen Versprechungen des Dunklen Lords.

Nein, Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihre Entscheidung aus freien Stücken heraus getroffen und hatte keinen Ratschlag befolgt, außer den Ratschlägen ihrer eigenen inneren Stimme. Sie war seit jeher immun gegen jegliche Art der Massenhysterie und fand, dass diese Eigenschaft einer ihrer großen Vorteile war. Lord Voldemort war es schon damals gewohnt gewesen, dass viele seiner Anhänger hinter ihm herkrochen, wie verängstigte, feige Hunde; aber es hatte ihm sicher imponiert, als Bellatrix ihn eines Tages alleine und vollkommen ungezwungen aufgesucht hatte. Sie hatte ihm ohne jegliche Scheu aber mit großem Respekt die Gründe genannt, warum sie seine Ideen befürwortete und seinen Kampf unterstützte. Selbst wenn er sie abgelehnt und ihr nicht das dunkle Mal in den Unterarm gebrannt hätte, Bellatrix hätte ihre Meinung über ihn niemals geändert und hätte eigenständig an anderen Fronten für seine Ideen gekämpft.

Bellatrix blickte zu dem Anwesen der Rosiers, die hellen Steine, aus denen das Gebäude bestand, blendeten sie unter der Sonneneinstrahlung. Das Haus war zwar stattlich, aber dennoch hoffnungslos überfüllt mit Gästen. Es mussten mindestens einhundert Einladungen verschickt worden sein, selbst über die Grenzen Großbritannien hinaus, wie Bellatrix an so manchen fremdländischen Sprachfetzen erkannte. Einige Fenster waren geöffnet und sie hörte Gelächter und Getratsche aus den oberen Stockwerken. Irgendein älterer Mann kam ans Fenster, steckte sich eine Pfeife an und paffte genüsslich vor sich hin, während er den großen Garten überblickte. Bellatrix drängte sich in das Innere des Hauses und kippte das erstbeste, kalte Getränk in sich hinein, das ein Hauself ihr anbot.

Zumindest im Haus war es angenehm kühl, obwohl die vielen Menschen die Luft bereits wieder aufheizten und mit säuerlichem Schweißgeruch verpesteten. Sie kämpfte sich voran und entdeckte ihren Ehemann Rodolphus und ihren Schwager Rabastan unter den Gästen – obwohl sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass man zumindest den unhöflichen Rabastan eine Einladung konsequent vorenthalten würde, vor allem, weil er nicht mehr als ein Schuljunge war.

„Bella, seit wann bist du hier?", fragte Rodolphus, als sie sich zu ihm durchgedrängt hatte. Sein Bruder Rabastan sah leicht beschwipst aus, griff aber bereits wieder nach dem nächsten Glas Wein. Seine Sommerferien verbrachte er gerne mal im Dämmerzustand des Alkoholeinflusses.

„Beantworte mir lieber die Frage, ob _Er_ heute hier ist oder nicht?", entgegnete sie und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, damit er wusste, wer mit „Er" speziell gemeint war. Als Bellatrix beim letzten Mal das speziell betonte „Er" erwähnt hatte, hatte Rodolphus nämlich noch geglaubt, es ginge um den Auror Alastor Moody und hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.

„Wer ist _Er_?", fragte Rabastan mit starrem, alkoholverschleiertem Blick und hickste dabei.

„_Er_ ist _Er_. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf", klärte ihn Rodolphus auf.

„Oh ha". Rabastan schüttete den Inhalt des Weinglases in sich hinein und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „_Der_ ist heute hier? Hätte ich doch bloß die heile Hose angezogen."

Vierfünftel von Rabastans Hosen hatten Löcher in den Knien, er neigte dazu, Treppenstufen einfach zu übersehen, was ihm eine immens hohe Fallquote bescherte. Auch diese Hose wies zwei große, ausgefranste Löcher auf, die zwei blutige und aufgeschürte Knie präsentierten.

Bellatrix sagte nichts dazu, denn nach all den Jahren waren ihr tatsächlich die spöttischen Bemerkungen ausgegangen. „Was ist nun, Rodolphus?", fragte sie stattdessen, an ihren Mann gewandt. „Verrätst du mir jetzt was du weißt, oder nicht?"

„Was wenn ich es nicht tue?", entgegnete er entzückt, zog sie dicht zu sich heran und schlang seinen kräftigen Arm um ihren Körper. „Wirst du dann gewalttätig, Bella?"

„Ich könnte dir mit einem rostigen Löffel die Augen ausschaben, liebster Rodolphus."

Er grinste verliebt und gab ihr einen sabbergetränkten Kuss auf den Mund, doch Bellatrix schob ihn von sich. „Ernsthaft, Phus. Ich muss ihn finden. Es gibt keinen Grund für mich länger hier zu bleiben, wenn er ohnehin nicht auftaucht. Ich kann diese selbstgefällige Tratscherei über Vermögen, prallgefüllte Konten in Gringotts und Gesetzesentwürfe einfach nicht mehr hören. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."

Rodolphus wollte soeben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein unüberhörbares, hohes Geräusch die versammelte Gesellschaft aufblicken ließ. Irgendjemand, Bellatrix konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, hatte mit einem Löffel leicht gegen ein Weinglas geschlagen und wollte offensichtlich die Anwesenden um Gehör bitten. Mit Erfolg, denn selbst die leidenschaftlichste Tratscherei fand augenblicklich ein Ende und sämtliche Köpfe wandten sich in eine Richtung des Empfangssaales. Bellatrix lugte erwartungsvoll über die Haarschöpfe und Hüte der übrigen Gäste und erkannte ihren Onkel Clarence Rosier, der so eben vor den erhöht liegenden Kamin getreten war, von wo jeder ihn gut im Blick hatte.

„Oh nein", murmelte Rabastan. „Ich bin viel zu betrunken, der kann doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, jetzt einer ellenlangen Rede zuzuhören."

Bellatrix schlug ihrem Schwager mahnend gegen die Brust und zischte ihm zu, dass er gefälligst die Klappe halten sollte. Rabastan warf ihr einen beleidigten und äußerst übelgelaunten Blick zu, schwieg aber tatsächlich.

„Wenn ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte", bat Clarence und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, so wie man es von einem echten Gentleman erwarten würde. „Es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, Gastgeber dieser siebten Versammlung zu Ehren unseres Lords zu sein, besonders da diese schicksalhafte Nummer ganz eindeutig meine Glückszahl ist. Meine Frau Crescentia, mein Sohn Evan und selbstverständlich auch meine Wenigkeit wünschen den hier Versammelten einen gelungenen Abend. Obwohl dieser Abend leider überschattet wird von dem tragischen Tod von Mr. Yaxley dem Älteren, der gestern nach vier langen Jahren in Askaban verstorben ist." Clarence legte eine Pause ein, da viele der Gäste bei der Erwähnung des Todesfalles aufgeregt anfingen zu tuscheln. Sicherlich hatten viele der Anwesenden bisher nichts davon gewusst und waren umso überraschter. Auch Rabastans trübe Augen hatten sich ein Stück geweitet. „Yaxley ist tot?"

„Yaxley _Senior_", verbesserte Bellatrix ihn leise. „Liest du denn nie die Zeitung? Es stand heute Morgen im _Tagespropheten_."

„Ich schätze, Rabastan ist um diese Tageszeit gerade erst ins Bett gegangen", sagte Rodolphus belustigt. „Hat sich gestern wieder rumgetrieben. Aber die Sache mit Mr. Yaxley dem Älteren macht mich verdammt wütend. Das Ministerium hatte kaum etwas gegen ihn in der Hand und die haben ihn trotzdem einfach in die Zelle geworfen. Er war vielleicht ein Schwarzmagier, aber in was für einer Welt leben wir, in dem das bereits ausreicht, jemanden jahrelang wegzusperren? Der alte Yaxley hat doch nie ein krummes Ding gedreht. Ja, außer die Sache mit den paar Inferi, aber das waren doch nur kleine Experimente am Rande. Der hat in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mal einem Muggel ein Haar gekrümmt." Rodolphus machte mit der freien Hand eine rüde Geste und mit der anderen Hand umfasste er Bellas Taille so fest, dass sie glaubte ihre Knochen im Körper lauthals krachen zu hören. Sie stemmte sich gegen ihn, sodass sie zumindest genug Luft zum Atmen und Sprechen holen konnte.

„Der Auror Longbottom hat Yaxley damals aufgegriffen", erinnerte sie sich. „Ich schätze, jetzt wo Yaxley in Askaban gestorben ist, wird der Dunkle Lord den Auror Longbottom tot sehen wollen. Ich hoffe es zumindest." Sie hoffte es wirklich. Die Haftstrafe von Mr. Yaxley Senior hatte genau fünf Jahre betragen. Nun, nach vier Jahren, war der alte Mann jedoch in Askaban umgekommen, wie so viele vor ihm, die den Wahnsinn, die Kälte, den Hunger und das Elend nicht ertragen hatten. Er hätte nur ein Jahr länger aushalten brauchen…nur ein verdammtes Jahr und er wäre frei gewesen.

Mit einem Ohr hörte sie zu, wie ihr Onkel Clarence eine kleine Abschiedsrede über Yaxley senior hielt und ihn als einen guten Freund bezeichnete. Dann wechselte er das Thema und bei der ersten Erwähnung des Dunklen Lords war Bellas Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen geschärft.

„… doch leider ist unser Lord auch ein sehr vielbeschäftigter Mann, sodass ich Ihnen leider mitteilen muss, dass der heutige Abend wohl ohne seine Anwesenheit stattfinden wird", sagte Clarence gerade. Etwas enttäuscht ließ Bellatrix den Kopf hängen. Jetzt hatte sie tatsächlich keinen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. Am besten verschwand sie so schnell und leise wie möglich, ehe irgendein alter, hässlicher Mann auf die Idee kommen würde, sie zum Tanz aufzufordern – obwohl Bellatrix natürlich niemals einer solchen Bitte nachgeben würde.

Noch bevor Clarence seine Rede ganz beendet hatte, wand Bellatrix sich aus der Umarmung ihres Mannes und machte sich daran den Saal zu verlassen. Rodolphus fragte nicht nach wohin sie ging, Bellatrix hatte ihm schon vor Jahren klargemacht, dass sie es gewohnt war, Dinge kommentarlos und auf eigene Faust abzuhandeln.

Sie trat durch die Eingangstür hinaus auf die steinerne Veranda, die inzwischen menschenleer war. Sattes Abendrot hing am Himmel und der Farbton war schon fast so übertrieben penetrant, als hätte Tante Crescentia Rosier den Himmel mit ihrem geschmacklosen Lippenstift angemalt. Zumindest war die Gluthitze nicht mehr ganz so drückend wie am Nachmittag, dafür bevölkerten nun aber unzählige Stechmücken die Luft. Bellatrix schlug einige von ihnen tot, als die Tiere anfingen, sich auf ihren Armen breit zu machen. Eine ganz besonders abenteuerlustige Mücke schaffte es, ein Stück weit ihren Stiefel hinunterzukriechen und sie in die Wade zu stechen. Bellatrix seufzte genervt, blieb stehen und versuchte sich irgendwie an dieser Stelle zu kratzen. Auf einem Bein stehend, halb hüpfend und nach Halt tastend, gelang es ihr trotzdem nicht, den juckenden Stich zu erreichen. Fluchend ging sie in die Knie und war gerade dabei, ihren linken Stiefel ein stückweit aufzuschnüren, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie blickte auf und entdeckte einige dunkle Schatten, die geräuschlos wie Raubkatzen der Pappelallee folgten, die zu einem der Seiteneingänge des Rosier-Anwesens führte.

Die Gestalten trugen schwarze Kutten, die Bellatrix wohlbekannt waren. Dennoch hätte sie fast instinktiv nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es sich bei den Personen nur um Todesser handeln konnten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt in der Mitte der kleinen Gruppe, die lautlos und elegant durch das Zwielicht zu schweben schien. Es war sehr still im Garten der Rosiers geworden, wie Bellatrix wie nebenbei registrierte. Die Vögel waren verstummt, der Wind hatte sich gelegt und dennoch war es mit einem Mal bedeutend kühler geworden. Als hätte die Sonne sich entschieden, für diesen einen Moment ihre Arbeit einzustellen und sich lieber hinter einer schützenden Schicht Wolken zu verbergen.

Bellatrix richtete sich auf, den Mückenstich hatte sie bereits völlig vergessen. Sie beobachtete, wie die Gestalten den Schatten der Pappelallee verließen und auf das Anwesen zutraten. Einer von ihnen löste sich aus dem Verband, öffnete die Seitentür und verschwand eilig ins Innere des Hauses. Keine Minute später tauchte sie wieder auf, diesmal aber in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes: Es war Clarence Rosier, Bellas Onkel.

Bella wusste natürlich, dass Clarence ein Todesser war. Nicht nur irgendein Todesser, denn er kannte den Dunklen Lord schon seit seiner Jugend. Er hatte Bellatrix viele Geschichten über die Zeit erzählt, in der er zusammen mit dem noch jungen Lord Hogwarts besucht hatte. Aus jeder dieser Geschichten war die Verehrung, die Clarence dem dunklen Lord schon damals entgegen gebracht hatte, deutlich herauszuhören gewesen.

Clarence Rosier verneigte sich ehrfürchtig vor der hochgewachsenen Gestalt in der Mitte der Gruppe. Die Gestalt machte eine Handbewegung und seine Begleiter ließen ihn augenblicklich alleine und verschwanden still und heimlich ins Innere des Hauses. Clarence blieb mit dem hochgewachsenen Mann, von dem Bellatrix sicher wusste, dass es sich nur um den Dunklen Lord handeln konnte, alleine. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass ihr Onkel und Lord Voldemort etwas Wichtiges besprachen, doch sie war viel zu weit entfernt, um auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen, selbst wenn sie laut geredet hätten. Clarences Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, interessierte er sich für die Worte seines Meisters brennend. Er nickte ein paar Mal, strich sich dann nachdenklich über das Kinn und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfbewegung wies Lord Voldemort auf die Tür, die zum Westflügel des Anwesens führte. Einen Augenblick später waren beide Männer hinter dieser Tür verschwunden und Bellatrix blieb alleine in dem Garten zurück. Irgendein vorlauter Vogel brach das Schweigen und fing wieder an zu trällern. Einen Augenblick später sprang eine schneeweiße Katze aus dem Gebüsch und auf die Veranda. In ihrem Maul hing die hintere Hälfte einer Maus und die Katze zwinkerte Bellatrix aus blauen Augen heraus an, bevor sie anfing, auf ihrer kleinen Zwischenmahlzeit herumzukauen.

Bellatrix verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte abwechselnd von der Tür, hinter der Voldemort und ihr Onkel verschwunden waren, und dem entfernten Tor, das aus dem Garten der Rosiers führte, hin und her. Sie wusste, eigentlich sollte sie besser nach Hause gehen. Es war schon eine Frechheit, dass sie den Dunklen Lord mehr oder weniger heimlich beobachtet hatte – obwohl sie sich streng sagte, dass sie relativ offensichtlich auf der Veranda gestanden hatte und rein zufällig das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Von einer besonderen Heimlichkeit konnte hier eigentlich keine Rede sein.

Umso dreister wäre es jetzt, wenn sie den Dunklen Lord einfach folgen würde. Konnte sie sich das erlauben? Wieder ließ sie den Blick zwischen der Tür zum Westflügel und dem Gartentor hin und her schweifen. Etwas verloren sah sie wieder hinunter zu der weißen Katze, die ihr wieder zuzwinkerte und den letzten Rest des Mäuseschwanzes hinunterschlang.

_Nun gut_, sagte sich Bellatrix, _Neugierde kann schädlich sein. Aber ich will mit dem Dunklen Lord reden und warum sollte es verboten sein, wenn ich ihm nachgehe und darauf warte, bis er Zeit hat mir zuzuhören. Ich werde ihn schließlich nicht belauschen, ich werde nur warten. _

Den letzten Satz ließ sie in ihrem Kopf rotieren, sodass sie nicht vergessen würde, dass sie tatsächlich _nicht lauschen_ sondern _nur warten_ wollte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung Richtung Westflügel und umfasste den kühlen Griff der Seitentür. Sie trat ein und ging den Flur entlang, der von Familienportrait längst Verstorbener fast überquoll. Generationen gutaussehender, blond- und rotblonder Rosiers beobachteten sie voller Skepsis, als sie vor dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels zum Stehen kam. Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Raumes dringen.

_Nicht lauschen, sondern nur warten_ war ein ungemein schwerer Vorsatz, trotz Bellatrix ganzer Disziplin.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Yay, das erste Kapitel meiner neusten FF! Erst einmal ein „Willkommen!" an alle Neuleser und ein „Willkommen zurück!" an all jene, die meine FFs schon kennen (und wahrscheinlich gerade darüber schimpfen, dass meine Kapitel immer länger und länger werden). Die Altleser werden bemerken, dass ich die „Vorgeschichte" (also der Teil, der _vor_ der Mission in Russland spielt) von _Die dunkle Kolonie (Betaversion)_ und _Umbra Inkognito_ in einen Topf geworfen habe (der Ballabend z.B. sollte euch zumindest etwas bekannt vorkommen. Ja, genau, das hatten wir nämlich schon! ). Es wird eine Menge dieser Überschneidungen geben, aber ich habe vieles aus neuen Blickwinkeln geschrieben und tausend neue Dinge eingebaut. Es wird also nicht langweilig werden (ich persönlich bin sogar der Meinung, dass _Umbra Inkognito_ meine bisher beste FF ist). Als weitere Neuigkeit: Ich habe das Titelbild leider noch nicht fertig (bin jetzt gerade bei … öhm … 70 Prozent oder so). Ich ziehe in ein paar Tagen um und nachdem ich alles ausgepackt, aufgebaut und angeschlossen habe, werde ich sofort weiterarbeiten, versprochen (an dem Bild arbeite ich übrigens schon über einen Monat lang und langsam nagt der Wahnsinn an mir (besonders weil mein verdammter PC immer abstürzt, argh!).

Ach ja, ich werde versuchen, pünktlich jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. 30 weitere Wochen lang dürft ihr euch also von mir belästigt fühlen ;)

Woah, ach ja: Immer her mit der Kritik!


	2. Der Schatz der schwarzen Königin

**2. Clarence Rosier/ Bellatrix Lestrange: Der Schatz der schwarzen Königin**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Todesserin, verheiratet mit Rodolphus Lestrange_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits) und ein Todesser erster Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Clarences pingelige Ehefrau und Mutter von Evan_

Evan Rosier: _Sohn von Clarence. Ebenfalls ein Todesser_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Kaum hat Bella den dekadenten Ballabend verlassen, beobachtet sie, wie der Dunkle Lord ihren Onkel Clarence zu sich ruft und in aller Heimlichkeit etwas bespricht. Da fällt es Bella schwer, ihre Neugierde im Zaum zu halten… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_15. Juli 1978_

„Natürlich kann ich mich noch an diese alte Geschichte erinnern, mein Lord. Sogar sehr genau, fast so, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen." Clarence Rosier bot seinem Besucher gewohnheitsgemäß einen der Sessel zum Sitzen an, ärgerte sich aber einen Moment später, denn natürlich wusste er, dass man Lord Voldemort nichts anbieten brauchte. Voldemort nahm sich die Dinge einfach oder er ließ es bleiben, ganz wie es ihm gefiel. Dennoch nahm der Mann Platz und strich die Kutte von seinem Kopf, so dass sein hohlwangiges und blasses Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, dass merkwürdig alterslos erschien, verglichen mit Clarences eigener Erscheinung.

„In der Tat, es ist lange her. Und ich wäre sehr enttäuscht von dir gewesen, Clarence, wenn dein gutes Gedächtnis bei dieser Geschichte versagt hätte. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich aufsuche. Du weißt mehr als die anderen."

Clarence nahm ebenfalls Platz und blickte in die Augen seines Meisters. Das eigenartige Glühen hinter den dunklen Pupillen war so intensiv wie ein Stich mit einem Messer.

„Die anderen wissen nichts davon?", fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich sagte doch schon, warum ich dir den Auftrag überlasse. Ich wende mich an dich, Clarence, weil du sicherlich kein Detail unserer _Suche_ vergessen hast. Damals, in Hogwarts. Und diese Suche wird nun fortgesetzt werden, Clarence, denn ich habe _interessante_ Dinge herausgefunden, die wir damals nicht wussten."

„Ich bin sprachlos", räumte Clarence ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach all den Jahren habt Ihr die Spur also wieder aufgenommen. Ich hatte immer befürchtet, all unsere Mühe von damals sei letztendlich umsonst gewesen und wir würden die Antiquität niemals finden."

„Ich habe nie aufgehört zu suchen, Clarence", zischte Voldemort listig. „Sicher, auch meine Zeit war und ist begrenzt, doch ich habe immer Augen und Ohren offen gehalten. Damals sind wir an dem Rätsel gescheitert, Professor Dumbledore war misstrauisch geworden und ließ keinerlei Informationen zu uns durchsickern. Natürlich wusste er wo sich die gesuchte Antiquität befand. Sie befand sich die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts, Clarence. Direkt vor unserer Nase und dennoch unerreichbar."

Clarence blickte auf. „Aber Hogwarts ist noch immer unerreichbar, mein Lord", gab er zögernd zu bedenken. „Wenn die Antiquität sich dort befindet und Dumbledore es tatsächlich weiß, ist sie außerhalb meines Wirkungskreises."

Fast schon tadelnd schüttelte Voldemort seinen Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Mein guter Clarence", sagte er. „Dumbledore weiß natürlich wer du bist. Er weiß, dass du unter meinem Befehl stehst, selbst wenn er es vielleicht nicht beweisen kann. Wäre es nicht eine unverzeihliche Dummheit von mir, sollte ich ausgerechnet dich nach Hogwarts entsenden?"

Clarence schwieg und betrachtete seine eigenen Hände. Natürlich würde er diese Frage nicht beantworten.

Voldemort fuhr so gelassen fort, als spräche er über das heutige Wetter. Und ebenso gelassen ließ er Clarence an dem fehlenden Puzzleteil teilhaben, auf das er Jahrzehnte gewartet hatte: „Die Antiquität befand sich im Besitz von Professor Binns."

Clarence wäre beinahe von seinem Platz aufgesprungen, so überrascht war er von dieser Wendung. „_Professor Binns_?!", rief er und vergaß seine guten Manieren in diesem Moment fast völlig. „Dieser alte Mann war im Besitz der … aber Professor Binns ist tot! Er ist irgendwann in den Sechzigern gestorben!"

„Er wurde ermordet."

Clarence fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Ermordet?", echote er und fasste sich an die Schläfe. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er ermordet worden ist…" Fast schon automatisch blickte er auf und starrte den Dunklen Lord an, während er sich fragte, ob Voldemort etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken erraten, lachte Voldemort leise und nicht gerade freundlich auf. „Falsch gedacht, Clarence. Ich war es nicht. Ich habe weder meinen Zauberstab gegen Professor Binns erhoben, noch seine Ermordung beauftragt. Was hätte ich davon gehabt, einen alten Geschichtsprofessor zu töten? Nein, in diesem Fall war es das Werk eines anderen. Professor Binns wurde ermordet und der Schatz, den er zu Lebzeiten so sorgsam gehütet hatte, wurde noch in der Mordnacht gestohlen. Völlig egal ob es sich bei Dieb und Mörder um ein und dieselbe Person handelt, es ist der Dieb, dem wir es zu verdanken haben, dass sich dieser Schatz heute nicht mehr in Hogwarts befindet."

„Wie viele dieser Informationen besitzt Dumbledore?", erkundigte sich Clarence alarmiert. „Oder ist er wenigstens in diesem Fall ahnungslos?"

„Er wird eine eigene Theorie bezüglich des Mordes und des Diebstahls haben. Doch er weiß nicht soviel wie ich. Eine Frau wurde damals verurteilt, unter anderem Professor Binns ermordet zu haben. Diese Frau starb in Askaban … auch wenn es so manche Stimme gab, die sie für unschuldig befand."

„Und was denkt Ihr?", fragte Clarence.

Der dunkle Lord deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Sollte es mich interessieren, wen und wie viele Menschen diese Frau getötet hat? Ob sie überhaupt eine Mörderin war? Wichtig ist nur die Antiquität, die Professor Binns besessen hat und die nach seinem Tod spurlos verschwand."

„Ja, die Armbrust…", murmelte Clarence und erinnerte sich mit aller Deutlichkeit an jenen Tag zurück, als er zum ersten Mal von der Existenz dieses Gegenstands gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Legenden, die sich um die Armbrust rankten, Legenden die davon erzählten, dass ein einziger Schuss, der aus dieser wundersamen Waffe abgefeuert wurde, angeblich ganze Drachen töten konnte. Eine Armbrust mit der magischen Kraft jeden Feind sofort zu besiegen, so als hätte sich die gesamte Kraft des Avada Kedavra im Holz dieser Waffe manifestiert.

Als Jugendlicher hatte Clarence erfahren, dass die Armbrust einst einem Mann namens Willigis Wulfgard gehört hatte, einem schottischen Lord, der vor über eintausend Jahren sein gesamtes Land an die vier Gründer von Hogwarts verschenkt hatte. Clarences Neugierde war damals geweckt worden und noch größere Neugierde hatte die Geschichte im jungen Tom Riddle entfacht. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam durch unzählige Bücher gewälzt auf der Suche nach Hinweisen und nach weiteren Einzelheiten der Geschichte. Und nach und nach hatten sie ihr Wissen zusammengetragen und ergänzt, hatten wahrscheinlich mehr herausgefunden, als Generationen von Historikern vor ihnen. Und dennoch, sie hatten es niemals geschafft die Waffe zu finden. Und jetzt wusste er auch, warum: Professor Binns war ihnen zuvor gekommen und hatte das antike Stück an sich genommen - vielleicht sogar lange vor Clarences und Toms Geburt.

„Ich bin auf einen historischen Hinweis gestoßen, der mich auf die Spur des vermeintlichen Diebes geführt hat", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Sag mir, Clarence, erinnerst du dich noch, mit wem Willigis Wulfgard, der erste Besitzer der Armbrust, verheiratet gewesen war?"

„Mit einer afrikanischen Königin", sagte Clarence langsam und runzelte dabei die Stirn. „Nur an ihren Namen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, zu kompliziert und fremdländisch."

„Es reicht völlig aus, wenn ich mich an ihren Namen erinnere. Ihr Name spielt in dieser Geschichte auch keine große Rolle mehr, wichtig ist sind nur zwei Dinge: Diese Königin hatte, nach Willigis Wulfgards Tod, einen Anspruch auf all seine Besitztümer, so auch die Armbrust. Und zweitens hatte sie mehrere Kinder, die allesamt von Willigis Wulfgard stammten. Die Armbrust befand sich also eine lange Zeit im Besitz einer afrikanischen Königsfamilie und die Nachfahren dieser Linie existieren noch heute. 1925 tauchte der jüngere Professor Binns in Afrika auf und suchte, wie so viele vor ihm, nach der Armbrust. Doch Professor Binns hatte offenbar gute Informationsquellen und er fand tatsächlich die Nachfahren der afrikanischen Königin. Nach zähen Verhandlungen gelang es Binns, die Armbrust abzukaufen und brachte sie zurück nach Großbritannien." Lord Voldemort legte eine dramatische Pause ein und Clarence hatte den Eindruck, dass Voldemort ihn für eine Sekunde listig angelächelt hatte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Diese Blutlinie ist die Spur. Denn genau in jener Nacht, in der Professor Binns ermordet worden ist und die Armbrust verschwand, war eine Nachfahrin dieser Linie in Hogwarts anwesend. Und ich weiß auch, dass du diese Frau _sehr gut_ kennst, Clarence. Ihr Name lautet Zsa-Zsa Zabini."

„Zsa-Zsa?", echote Clarence ohne dass es ihm überhaupt bewusst war, dass er ihren Namen laut aussprach. Er fühlte sich ertappt und wie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen.

Das Glühen in Voldemorts Augen wurde noch intensiver, fast schon erdrückend, als er sich näher zu Clarence lehnte und leise zischte: „Die Frau, die in einem berühmten Etablissement arbeitet. Ich habe auch erfahren, dass du sie geradezu vergötterst, Clarence, mein Freund, und dass du in ihrer Gunst stehst. Viele Männer liegen ihr zu Füßen, doch ich will, dass du zu ihr gehst und ihr die gestohlene Armbrust aus den Händen reißt, vollkommen egal ob ihre Finger zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leben oder schon tot sind."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

_Bei Gott_, dachte Clarence als er sein Arbeitszimmer und somit auch Lord Voldemort hinter sich ließ, obwohl er die Geschichte, die ihm soeben erzählt worden war, natürlich nicht so einfach von sich abschütteln konnte. _Bei Gott, ich kann diese Frau nicht töten. _

Es wäre ein Frevel, sollte er sie einfach so vom Antlitz der Erde fegen, wie er es schon bei so vielen anderen getan hatte. Und doch wusste Clarence, dass es vielleicht notwendig sein würde, Zsa-Zsa Zabini umzubringen, damit er den Befehlen seines Lords folge leisten konnte.

Lord Voldemort hatte natürlich Recht gehabt: Clarence Rosier kannte Zsa-Zsa Zabini und auch das noble Etablissement in dem sie arbeitete. Nein, eigentlich konnte man es nicht als „Arbeit" bezeichnen, denn Zsa-Zsa besaß mehr als genügend Geld. Dennoch war sie eine der vielen Tänzerrinnen des Etablissements und war so unübertroffen, dass die Männer in Scharen herbeiströmten und sie bewunderten. Und um diese Aufmerksamkeit zu erreichen musste Zsa-Zsa sich nicht einmal ihrer Kleidung entledigen, die Männer kamen wegen ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit.

Schönheit, das war das entscheidende Schlagwort. Clarence war schönen Dingen verfallen. Er selbst war ein schöner Mann gewesen, hatte eine schöne Frau geheiratet und mit ihr einen schönen Sohn gezeugt. Sein Haus war schön anzusehen und auch der Garten. Ja, selbst die schneeweiße Hauskatze Walpurgis war das schönste Kätzchen aus einem ganzen Wurf schöner, weißer Katzenkinder gewesen.

Da war es doch ganz selbstverständlich, dass Clarences heimliche Geliebte ebenfalls schön war, oder? So schön, dass man sie dafür anbeten könnte. Und deshalb wäre es ein Frevel, wenn er seinen Zauberstab zücken und diese Schönheit ausradieren würde. Er liebte sie und war ihr verfallen, wie ein Mann einer Frau nur verfallen konnte.

Clarence war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sich außer ihm noch eine andere Person in dem Korridor befand. Erst als er diese vertraute, und leicht spöttische Stimme hörte, kehrte er schlagartig ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Onkel Clarence?"

Er drehte sich um und entdeckte seine Nichte Bellatrix, die am Fenster stand und ihm etwas verwirrt entgegenblickte, denn er war einfach an ihr vorbeigelaufen ohne sie auch nur zu bemerken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb energisch die bitteren Gedanken. „Was machst du hier, Bella?", fragte er und registrierte dabei, dass sie unweit der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Du hast doch nicht etwa gelauscht?", erkundigte er sich eine Spur leiser und sehr viel ungeduldiger.

„Nein", sagte Bellatrix trotzig und die Art, wie sie dabei ihre Schultern anspannte, sagte Clarence, dass sie wieder einmal versuchte, ihn mit Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen.

„Ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal, Bella: Hast du gelauscht? Ja oder nein?"

„Ich habe gute Ohren, aber ich habe nicht-" Sie kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Clarence hatte sie bereits am Handgelenk gepackt und stieß sie regelrecht ins nächstbeste Zimmer. Bellatrix stolperte hinein und stützte sich auf den großen Eichentisch, um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Mit zornig funkelnden, dunklen Augen starrte sie ihm entgegen und Clarence hatte für einen Moment den Eindruck, dass sie ihn jeden Moment mit einem hässlichen Fluch belegen würde. Statt aber ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, richtete sich Bella zur vollen Größe auf und fauchte: „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?! Ich habe nicht gelauscht, ich habe gewartet!"

„Auf den Dunklen Lord? Warum? Er hätte dich zu sich gerufen wenn es wichtig wäre!"

„Zufällig ist es auch sehr wichtig, Onkel Clarence! Es betrifft Informationen bezüglich-"

„Du belügst mich schon wieder! So wichtig könnten die Informationen auch nicht sein, Bella, wenn du sie vor mir ausplauderst!"

Inzwischen brüllte er sie regelrecht an. Sie hatte ihn dreist bei der Bewältigung seines verräterischen Gefühlschaos gestört und Clarence fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt. Wenn sie tatsächlich gelauscht hatte und nun wusste, dass es eine andere Frau in seinem Leben gab? Er fasste sich an die Schläfe, atmete einmal tief durch und verbannte seine Wut in die hinterste Ecke seines Herzens. Klares Denken war gefragt.

Bellatrix Kinn bebte vor Zorn und Entrüstung, so wie es ihr Kinn immer getan hatte. Wenn sie ein Spielzeug nicht bekommen hatte, das sie haben wollte; wenn sie sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hatte – ihr Kinn hatte sie stets verraten.

„Was hast du gehört?", fragte er sie noch einmal, diesmal mit langsamer, schneidendkalter Stimme.

„Nicht viel! Überhaupt nichts!", gab sie im pampigen Tonfall zurück.

„Bella, das muss aufhören! Neugierde kann sehr schnell gefährlich werden."

Noch immer zornig fegte sich Bella einige verirrte dunkle Haarsträhnen aus ihrem blassen Gesicht und schien nicht bereit, ihren Trotz zu vergessen. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und dem Dunklen Lord meine - ähm - _Informationen_ überbringen!" Sie wollte sich an Clarence vorbeischummeln, doch er hielt sie an der Schulter zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und belegte die Tür mit einem Fluch. „Wenn du da durch gehst, wirst du für die nächsten paar Monate das St. Mungos nicht mehr verlassen können", warnte er sie.

Bellatrix grinste höhnisch. „Denkst du etwa, ich könnte keinen Gegenzauber finden um das Zimmer unbeschadet zu verlassen?"

„Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es dir gelingen würde. Aber selbst du würdest dafür mindestens eine halbe Stunde Tüftelzeit brauchen."

Bellatrix zuckte großspurig mit den Schultern, schritt betont langsam zu dem Eichentisch zurück und setzte sich darauf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hier festhältst!", giftete sie bitterböse.

„Kooperiere einfach mit mir, Bella. Ich will nur wissen was du gehört hast und bevor du es mir erzählst, muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es besser für dich wäre, wenn du ihn niemals wieder belauscht! Bellatrix, du weißt wie gefährlich es für dich werden kann."

Bellatrix verschränkte mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust und gab einen undeutlichen Knurrlaut von sich, der sich verdächtig nach einer herben Beschimpfung anhörte. Clarence ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Nun?", fragte er.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht gelauscht, ich habe nur gute Ohren. Und mit diesen guten Ohren habe ich hier und da mal etwas aufgeschnappt und mir den Rest dazureimen müssen. Ich weiß nur, dass der Dunkle Lord dich ausgesandt hat um eine antike Armbrust aufzuspüren. Was ist so schlimm daran, Onkel? Was interessiert mich eine Armbrust?" Eine Weile war sie still und presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander. Dann huschte ihr Blick vorsichtig zu ihm herüber und sie sah ihn fragend an. „Er hat dir ganz alleine den Auftrag erteilt? Gibt es niemanden der dich begleitet und dir den Rücken freihält, falls es mal brenzlig wird?"

„Täusche ich mich oder höre ich da tatsächlich einen höchst interessierten Tonfall aus deiner Stimme heraus, Bella?", entgegnete er milde belustigt.

Sofort kehrte ihr wohlbekannter Trotz zurück. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich mich nicht für diese Armbrust interessiere!", zischte sie mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Dann sollte es dich auch nicht interessieren, dass ich den Auftrag alleine übernehme. Oder aber ich nutze die Gelegenheit und zwinge meinen Sohn Evan zur Mitarbeit, ehe er noch vollkommen verdummt."

„Evan!?", prustete Bella. „Oh, ich bitte dich. Jeder Idiot sieht doch, dass Evan total ungeeignet ist. Der ist doch nur dann was wert, wenn du ihn in der Wüste gegen ein paar Kamele eintauschen würdest."

Clarence rollte mit den Augen, verzichtete aber darauf, ihr in diesem Fall zu widersprechen. Evan hatte sich bis vor kurzem sogar noch geweigert, die Gnome zu ertränken, die er aus dem Gemüsebeet seiner Mutter sammeln sollte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass die ganze Arbeit natürlich auf Clarence liegen geblieben war und er sich gezwungen gesehen hatte, Evan mit einem zweiwöchigen Hausarrest zu bestrafen.

…das schlimmste an dieser Sache war vielleicht, dass Evan nicht einmal den Mut besessen hatte, in irgendeiner Form gegen diese Strafe zu protestieren oder gar versucht hätte, sich heimlich aus dem Haus zu schleichen!

Und das konnte doch wohl kaum normal für einen Jugendlichen sein, oder? Vor allem nicht normal für Clarences eigenes Fleisch und Blut, wo er selbst in seiner Jugend schließlich ein engagierter Draufgänger gewesen war.

An dem wissenden Funkeln in Bellas Augen erkannte Clarence, dass sie seine Gedanken erraten hatte. „Siehst du?", grinste sie. „Wenn du tatsächlich Unterstützung suchst, dann solltest du mich fragen. Du weißt was ich kann, Onkel. Du weißt, dass ich in meiner Schulzeit eine der allerbesten Duellantinnen war. Ich kann dir mit Leichtigkeit den Rücken freihalten und dir gleichzeitig sogar noch den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der _Hexenwoche_ vorlesen, glaub mir."

„Ich glaube dir", bestätigte er. „Aber zum Glück interessierst du dich ja nicht für die Suche nach einer Armbrust, wie du soeben mehrfach selbst gesagt hast."

Bellas Augen wurden groß und ganz offensichtlich wollte sie gerade zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, doch Clarence weigerte sich ihr länger zuzuhören. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung befreite er die Zimmertür von dem Fluch und machte sich daran, den Raum zu verlassen.

Aber natürlich hatte Bellatrix inzwischen doch Blut geleckt und ließ sich nicht mehr so einfach abschütteln. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, Onkel, sehe ich mich vielleicht dazu gezwungen Tante Crescentia von deiner kleinen Affäre zu erzählen."

Clarence verharrte augenblicklich und spürte, wie sein Gehirn gerade dabei war in einer Flut aus Gedanken und Befürchtungen zu ertrinken. So ungeschickt wie ein Tanzbär mit gebrochenen Knöcheln und zudem noch mit hochrotem Kopf drehte er sich zu seiner Nichte um. Bellatrix saß bequem auf dem großen Tisch und betrachtete mit gespieltem Desinteresse ihre Fingernägel. „Es ist doch eine Affäre, nicht wahr?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Zsa-Zsa Zabini ist ihr Name, richtig?"

„Du weißt eine Menge dafür, dass du angeblich nicht gelauscht hast."

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich lediglich gute Ohren habe, Onkelchen."

„Du bist ein durchtriebenes Biest, Bellatrix. Was willst du?"

Sie blickte auf und ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten siegessicher. „Ich will, dass du mich mitnimmst. Vergiss deine Einzelkämpfertaktik und vergiss deinen Sohn Evan. Ich biete dir aus freien Stücken meine ganze Unterstützung an, Clarence, und es wäre ziemlich blöde von dir, dieses einmalige Angebot abzuschlagen, denkst du nicht auch?"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Wie man sich vielleicht schon denken kann, ist Zsa-Zsa Zabini die Hexe, von der Professor Slughorn in Band 6 erzählt und demnach auch die Mutter von Blaise Zabini.

** akkarim: **Und ich werde die nächsten 30 Wochen nutzen, um an Teil 2 der Trilogie zu schreiben, so dass ich euch weiter belästigen kann, sobald diese FF hier beendet ist ;)

** Betthaeschen:** Gut zu wissen, dass dir (und anderen auch) lange Kapitel gefallen

** Cissy:** Vielen Dank :)

** Luuuna: **Ebenfalls vielen Dank

** melbo93:** Ich habe mir das Alter der Personen notiert, leider sitze ich gerade aber nicht an meinem eigenen PC und habe deshalb auch nicht die Möglichkeit, dass genaue Alter nachzuschlagen. Bella und Rodolphus sind in dieser FF zumindest über 25 Jahre alt. Ich werde das noch mal nachschlagen und dir dann das genaue Alter aller Beteiligten nennen. Narzissa und Lucius sind keine richtigen Hauptpersonen, aber beide werden wichtige Rollen spielen. Narzissa wird sogar eine Schlüsselposition einnehmen.

** Miss Voldemort:** Ich habe mich in dieser FF strickt an die Daten vom Blackstammbaum gehalten. Bella ist also auch bei mir im Jahre 1951 geboren. Ich habe Buch 7 schon auf Englisch gelesen, demnach ist die FF auch auf dem Stand von DH. Da kannst du dir ja Bellas finanzielle Lage vorstellen ;)

** Reditus Mortis:** Noch jemand mit Vorliebe für lange Kapitel. Offenbar hab ich mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht (oder bin ich die Einzige, die Probleme damit hat, sich auf einen sechsseitenlangen Text zu konzentrieren? Oo )

** Seline Snape:** Der Auftritt deines Lieblings wird noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, leider, leider. Aber trotzdem ist er mehr oder weniger DER männliche Hauptcharakter


	3. Madame Impérial

**3****. Bellatrix Lestrange/ Clarence Rosier: Madame Impérial**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). __Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Da sich die Armbrust nun in den Händen der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini befindet, einer direkten Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards, entsendet Voldemort den Todesser Clarence Rosier, um ihr das antike Stück - wenn nötig auch mit Gewalt - wieder abzunehmen. Dabei weiß Voldemort sehr genau, dass Clarence und die Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa ein Verhältnis miteinander haben…_

_Zu guter Letzt mischt sich dann noch Bellatrix Lestrange in die Sache ein: Als sie von der Affäre ihres Onkels Clarence erfährt, erpresst sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen. Clarence erkauft sich das Schweigen seiner Nichte, indem er sie kurzerhand an der Mission teilhaben lässt, die Armbrust aufzuspüren._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. Juli 1978_

Bellatrix war froh, dass ihr Onkel eilig an die Sache heranging. Gleich am nächsten Abend apparierten sie nach Bristol, wo Bellatrix sich in einer finsteren und stinkenden Seitengasse wiederfand. In einem der Muggelhäuser bellte lautstark ein Hund und von irgendwoher drang das hässliche Geräusch einer schallenden Polizeisirene an ihr Ohr.

„Das hier ist ja ein reines Muggeldrecksloch!", schnarrte sie abwertend und beobachtete dabei, wie sich ein abgerissener Obdachloser an den Mülleimern zu schaffen machte, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Alleine sein schäbiger Anblick brachte es fertig, sie in ihrem Stolz zu verletzten.

„Du bist wütend", bemerkte Clarence und betrachtete sie aufmerksam, bevor er ein versöhnliches Lächeln aufsetzte. „Falls es dich tröstet, Bella, dieser Ort hier gehört tatsächlich zu den ganz besonders schäbigen Muggelgegenden. Es gibt selbstverständlich auch bessere Viertel."

„Und warum sind wir dann hier? Ich dachte, deine liebste Zsa-Zsa Zabini würde in einem noblen Etablissement arbeiten, in dem nur die reichsten und angesehntsten Magier ein- und ausgehen. Es gibt keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum jemand sein schickes Etablissement ausgerechnet _hier_ eröffnen würde."

Clarence zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warte ab bis du die Eigentümerin kennen gelernt hast. Dann wirst du schnell begreifen, dass ihr _Wahnsinn _Grund genug ist."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er sie an ihm zu folgen. Bellatrix verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seufzte ergeben und trottete ihrem Onkel hinterher. Der obdachlose Muggel warf ihr einen verschleierten, alkoholgetrübten Blick zu und Bellatrix starrte ihn ihrerseits so grimmig entgegen, bis der Mann schließlich betreten zu Boden sah.

Clarence führte sie bis zum Ende der Gasse, wo sich ein ganzer Haufen Müllsäcke türmte und genau vor diesem stinkenden Haufen blieb er stehen.

„Nur um das klar zu stellen, Onkel. Als ich zu dir sagte, dass du auf meine volle Unterstützung zählen kannst, meinte ich damit eigentlich nicht, dass ich mich mit bloßen Händen durch Muggelmüll grabe", informierte Bella ihn. Sie betrachtete den herumliegenden Müll, bis sie eine benutzte Babywindel entdeckte und sich angewidert abwandte. „Das ist so unwürdig. Wie können Muggel so leben? Das ist krank!"

„Diesmal schimpfst du umsonst über die Muggel", klärte Clarence sie geduldig auf, während er sich daranmachte durch den Dreck zu waten, um schließlich vor einer der Backsteinwände zum Stehen zu kommen. „Der Müll liegt in dieser Ecke, weil kein Muggel auf die Idee kommen würde, hier freiwillig herumzuwühlen. Der optimale Ort also um etwas zu verstecken. Und jetzt sieh genau zu."

Bellatrix beobachtete, wie Clarence einen alten, verwaisten Briefkasten öffnete, der so aussah, als würde er schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten hier hängen und traurig vor sich hin rosten. Doch das Innere des Briefkastens beherbergte eine kleine Überraschung: Eine winzige, silberne Glocke befand sich hinter dem verbeulten Türchen des Briefkastens. Es gab sogar einen winzigen Strick an dieser Silberglocke, den Clarence vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen fasste und der Glocke so ein helles Läuten entlockte.

Um eine winzige Kirchenglocke in einem schäbigen Muggelbriefkasten zu verstecken, brauchte es wirklich schon einen verwirrten Erfindergeist, fand Bellatrix.

Kaum war das leise Läuten verklungen, erwachte der Müllberg scheinbar zum Leben. Ein kleines, runzeliges Geschöpf kämpfte sich zwischen den stinkenden Säcken hervor und ließ sich auf die Straße gleiten. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem halbverrotteten Dachsfell und auf seinem buckeligen Rücken trug der alte Hauself eine Schaufel, die in Sachen Verrostung dem Briefkasten glatt Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Was wünscht der Herr?", erkundigte sich der Hauself mit monotoner Langeweile, während er sich mit der Fingerspitze den Belag von den fauligen Zähnen kratzte.

„Einmal Freischaufeln, bitte", wies Clarence das hässliche Geschöpf an. Der Hauself murmelte etwas von „tu den ganzen Tag auch nichts anderes", machte sich aber tatsächlich daran, Müllsack für Müllsack zu entfernen. Nach kaum zwei Minuten war der Berg an einer Seite soweit abgetragen, dass man eine eingelassene Luke im Boden erkennen konnte. Der Hauself löste die Riegel von der Luke und öffnete sie. Bellatrix blickte hinab in ein dunkles Loch, in das regennasse Stufen abwärts führten.

„Nun?", fragte Clarence sie. „Überrascht?"

„Negativ überrascht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich an solchen Orten herumtreibst? Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Geschmack."

„Und das muss ich mir ausgerechnet von einem Mädchen sagen lassen, dass es vorzog, mit siebzehn Jahren auszuziehen um in einen ehemaligen Weinkeller zu leben, in dem es nicht einmal einziges Fenster gibt?"

„Touché"

Der Hauself stützte sich schwer auf seine Schaufel und blickte missmutig zu ihnen hoch. „Na wird's bald?", knurrte er. „Muss hier gleich wieder alles zuschütten und in fünf Minuten kommt wieder der nächste alte Mann angetrottet und will rein. Wünschte, ich könnte euch mit diesen Müllsäcken ersticken und euch hier vergraben."

Clarence packte Bella fest am Handgelenk, ehe sie dazu kam ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Ich hasse es wenn Hauselfen ihr dreckiges Maul nicht halten können!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Das bringt nichts, ich habe es schon versucht. Wenn du den hier umbringst, wird seine Arbeit sofort von einem seiner Kinder oder Kindeskinder übernommen. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass diese Hauselfen mit jeder weiteren Generation ein nur noch dreckigeres Mundwerk entwickeln."

Bellatrix schüttelte seine Hand ab, sah aber tatsächlich davon ab, dem Hauself einen Fluch entgegenzuschleudern und knurrte stattdessen: „Meine Mutter würde diese Brut im Ofen braten und an die Hunde verfüttern!"

„Dann richte deiner Mutter aus, dass ich ihre Hunde vergiften werde, bevor einer dieser Köter mich auch je zu Gesicht bekommt!", quakte der Hauself angriffslustig. „Und wenn dann die Hunde tot sind, hol ich mir die Welpen und ertränke sie und dann schneide ich deiner Mutter im Schlaf die Nase ab und-"

Bellatrix strapazierte Geduld fand ein Ende. Sie hatte nach ihrem Ersatzzauberstab gegriffen und sich dem stinkenden Hauself zugewandt, ehe Clarence überhaupt reagieren konnte. Ein leuchtendgrünes Avada Kedavra flammte in der engen Gasse auf und fraß sich in die Brust des Hauselfen. Scheppernd fiel die rostige Schaufel zu Boden und nur einen Moment später sackte auch der tote Körper des Elfen in sich zusammen. Auf seinem Gesicht ließ sich noch kurz die Spur eines hämischen Lächelns erkennen, das aber langsam in sich zusammenfiel, als das runzelige Gesicht erschlaffte.

„Tut mit Leid, Clarence", sagte Bellatrix reuelos. Sie drehte den Zauberstab schnell in der Hand und ließ ihn wieder in ihrem hohen Stiefel verschwinden. „Aber ich werde nicht einfach weghören, wenn ein dreckiger Hauself meine Mutter beleidigt."

Clarence überging das Avada Kedavra kommentarlos, klopfte Bellatrix jedoch aufmunternd auf die Schulter und führte sie hinab durch die offene Luke. Die Treppenstufen waren schmal, abgenutzt und so feucht, dass sie aufpassen mussten nicht auszurutschen. Volle zwei Minuten lang stiegen sie abwärts, bis die Treppe schließlich ein Ende fand. Vor sich sah Bellatrix einen kleinen Flur, einzig erhellt vom flackernden Licht zweier Kerzen. Die Tür am Ende des Flures war pechschwarz und sah aus, als hätte man sie aus einem großen Stück Marmor geschlagen. Bellatrix trat näher an heran, als sie das goldene Schild entdeckte, mit der sich die Tür schmückte:

_Willkommen im Madame Impérial_

_Inhaberin: Imperia Malfoy-Doily_

Bellatrix starrte das Schild und ganz besonders diesen _Namen_ an, als ob sie soeben den Heiligen Gral entdeckt hätte. Nein, natürlich hatte sie sich nicht verlesen, sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht verlesen haben, es stand _wirklich _der Name _Malfoy_ auf dem Goldschild.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie ohne sich zu ihrem Onkel umzudrehen. „Wer zum Henker ist Imperia Malfoy-Doily?"

Sie brauchte Clarence nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er grinste. „Lucius hat nie von ihr erzählt?", erkundigte er sich mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Bist du verrückt? Lucius würde mir nicht einmal etwas über sein gestriges Frühstück erzählen." Bella wandte sich um und blickte Clarence fragend an. Sie witterte eine äußerst peinliche Familiengeschichte aus dem Hause Malfoy und sah sich natürlich gezwungen, jede Einzelheit in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ihr fragender Ausdruck wandelte sich aber fast automatisch in ein siegessicheres Grinsen, als sie Clarences wohlbekanntes Du-weißt-ganz-genau-wovon-ich-rede-Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht entdeckte.

„Oh, ich wusste es! Selbst die Malfoys können nicht so perfekt sein, als dass sie vor einem Schwarzen Familienschaf sicher sein könnten. Okay Clarence, erzähl mir alles über sie! Wer ist sie und was hat sie angestellt?"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, Bella. Imperia ist Lucius ältere Schwester. Man hat sie aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen, als sie in der fünften oder sechsten Klasse war, Jahre bevor du überhaupt eingeschult worden bist. Du wirst auch nie eine Spur von ihr finden, denn soweit ich weiß hat Abraxas Malfoy den Namen seiner Tochter eigenhändig aus dem Familienbuch entfernt. Imperia ist einer dieser Menschen, denen der Wahnsinn scheinbar in die Wiege gelegt worden ist. Sie ist klug aber eiskalt und man legt sich nicht freiwillig mit ihr an. Es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass schon so manch zahlungsunfähiger Besucher ihres Etablissements am nächsten Tag tot aus diversen Seen gefischt worden ist. Aber mit solchen Schauermärchen kann ich dir wohl schon lange keine Angst mehr einjagen, oder?"

Bella schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich davon eher beeindruckt. Du meinst also, Imperia sei eine eiskalte Mörderin?"

Clarence warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, so als hätte Bella etwas ausgesprochen, an das er zuvor nicht mal einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. „Bei Salazar, nicht doch! Selbst wenn die Gerüchte wahr sind, Imperia würde niemals selbst die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Sie ist gefährlich, ja, jedoch nicht auf die klassische Art und Weise. Aber genug davon, lass uns lieber einen Blick hineinwerfen."

Gesagt getan. Clarence trat einen Schritt vor und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln leise gegen das Goldschild, woraufhin Bellatrix hören konnte, wie jemand offenbar einen Schieber zurückschob. Das kleine Goldschild schwang auf und dahinter erschien das zerknautschte, fetthäutige Gesicht eines Mannes. Seine argwöhnischfunkelnden Augen musterten erst Clarence, dann Bellatrix analytisch. „Nennt mir das Losungswort", forderte der Mann sie übelgelaunt auf.

„Es gibt kein Losungswort", sagte Clarence.

Die Augen des Fremden verengten sich und er schnaubte. „Richtige Antwort. Aber verraten Sie mir bitte, Mr. Rosier, wer die junge Frau an Ihrer Seite ist."

Bellatrix registrierte, dass der Mann sie, und ganz besonders ihr Dekolleté, eine Spur zu aufmerksam betrachtete. Sie beugte sich etwas zu der Öffnung in der Tür hinunter, so dass dem Mann nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, als noch penetranter auf ihren Brustansatz zu starren.

„Hör mal zu, mein Guter", hauchte Bellatrix ihm mit zuckersüßer Unschuldsstimme zu. „Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange geborene Black. Meinen Ehemann Rodolphus hat man schon öfter dem Zaubergamot vorgeführt, als Sie überhaupt zählen können. Was glaubst du was geschehen würde, wenn ich ihm davon berichten würde, wie mich ein schäbiger Türsteher unschicklich angestarrt hat? Aber vielleicht könnte ich auch vergessen ihm davon zu berichten, wenn man mir einfach die Tür öffnen würde ohne viele Fragen zu stellen?"

Die Augen des Mannes waren sehr groß geworden, als der Name „Rodolphus Lestrange" gefallen war. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schloss er die Eingangstür des _Madame Impérial_ auf und ließ sie eintreten. Der fettgesichtige Türsteher entpuppte sich als ein zwergengroßer Mann mit viel zu kurzen Armen und Beinen. Er hatte auf einem Schemel gestanden, um überhaupt durch die geheime Öffnung blicken zu können. Auf seinem lachsfarbenen Anzug waren blaue und schwarze Bommel angenäht, die bei jedem seiner unbeholfenen Schritte munter auf- und abhüpften.

Der Mann verbeugte sich begrüßend vor Bellatrix und Clarence. „Willkommen im _Madame Impérial_. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Sie traten durch einen schweren Samtvorhang hindurch und hinein in einen großzügigen Saal, der in ein so schummrig violettes Licht getaucht war, dass sich die wahren Ausmaße der Örtlichkeit nur erahnen ließen. Am Ende des Saales erkannte Bellatrix eine Bühne, auf der gerade das Theaterstück _Die schwatzende Lilie_ dargeboten wurde. Bella kannte dieses Stück: von Großbritannien bis hin nach Argentinien und Japan, das Schauspiel gehörte zu den Berühmtesten in der ganzen Zauberwelt und wurde fast überall aufgeführt. Das _Madame Impérial_ bot das Theaterstück allerdings in einer ganz anderen Form dar: Sämtliche Schauspieler auf der kleinen Bühne waren jung, weiblich und zudem nur spärlich bekleidet. Mindestens einhundert Gäste hockten alleine oder in kleinen Grüppchen an den Tischen und verfolgten das Stück mit einer Mischung aus Entzückung und Gier.

Der Zwerg führte sie zu einem etwas abgelegenen Tisch, dessen exklusiver Standort ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Clarence sich seine Besuche in dem Etablissement offenbar stets einiges kosten ließ. Bellatrix und ihr Onkel setzten sich schweigend, während der Zwerg eifrig eines der kellnernden Mädchen herbeiwinkte. Ein Rothaar in schleifchenbesetzter Korsage erschien um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. „Guten Abend Mr. Rosier", grüßte sie. „Heute mit Begleitung?"

„Mehr oder weniger", antwortete Clarence. „Meine Nichte."

Das Rothaar lächelte Bellatrix freundlich entgegen, doch ihr Lächeln erstarb innerhalb weniger Sekunden, als sie in Bellatrix eisiges Gesicht blickte. Schnell wandte sich die Kellnerin wieder Clarence zu und tat, als ob Bella überhaupt nicht anwesend sei. „Was darf es diesmal sein, Mr. Rosier?"

„Ich denke ich nehme heute nur einen einfachen Weißwein, danke. Bella, was möchtest du?"

„Irgendwas Benebelndes, das mir dabei hilft zu verdrängen, dass ausgerechnet _du_ Etablissements mit speziellen Hinterzimmern aufsuchst."

Das Rothaar notierte sich die Bestellung. „Also einen portugiesischen Weißwein für den Herrn und einen _Trüben Hurenmörder_ für die Dame", las sie noch einmal vor und verschwand dann, um das Gewünschte herbeizuschaffen.

Clarences Blick schwappte vorsichtig zu Bellatrix hinüber und in seinen grünen Augen lag eine Spur Beklommenheit. „Ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn du meiner Frau niemals ein Wörtchen darüber erzählen würdest", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Bellatrix strich sich ihre langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und erkannte, dass sich das Theaterstück _Die schwatzende Lilie_ langsam dem Ende entgegen neigte. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Eigentlich ist es ganz praktisch, etwas gegen dich in der Hand zu haben, so kann ich dich nämlich schön nach meiner Pfeife tanzen lassen."

An Clarences Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie mühelos ablesen, dass er sie nicht unbedingt Ernst nahm, wahrscheinlich weil er sie einfach von kleinauf kannte. „Mehr kann ich wohl nicht von dir erwarten", bemerkte er. „Aber ich bin sicher, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich auch etwas unangenehmes über dich herausgefunden habe, Bella."

„Du weißt doch ohnehin schon, dass ich Leichen im Keller habe, Onkel. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was könntest du denn noch großartig herausfinden?"

Bellatrix hatte wirklich nicht viel zu verbergen, besonders nicht vor einem anderen Todesser. Natürlich, die Aurorenzentrale wäre sicherlich an ihren kleinen Geheimnissen interessiert, aber zumindest ihr Onkel Clarence wusste mehr über sie, als die meisten anderen. Vor ihm war sie nie schweigsam gewesen, sie hatte ihm vieles erzählt, ohne das diese Erzählungen jemals auch nur ansatzweise einer Beichte gleichgekommen wären.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte nichts zu beichten, sie war der Meinung, dass sie in ihrem Leben alles richtig gemacht hatte. Jeder einzelne ihrer Schritte war ein gutgesetzter Schritt gewesen.

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie Richtung Bühne. „Spielt deine liebe Zsa-Zsa in diesem Theaterstück mit?"

„Nein", sagte er ohne hinzusehen. „Sie teilt sich ihre Bühne nicht mit anderen. Aber du wirst sie noch kennen lernen, ihr Auftritt beginnt bald."

Die rothaarige Kellnerin kam übertrieben elegant zurück an ihren Tisch getänzelt und arrangierte die Bestellung hübsch vor ihnen. Sie war gerade dabei, Bellatrix Glas mit dem _Trüben Hurenmörder_ zu füllen, als ihr schmächtiger Körper mit einem mal zur Seite gerissen wurde. Bellatrix blickte alarmiert auf und erkannte eine zweite, ältere Frau, die sich mit zornesrotem Gesicht an der Kellnerin vorbeigedrängelt hatte und sich nun vor dem Tisch aufbaute. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und der Blick ihrer eisblauen Augen huschte abwechselnd zwischen Clarence und Bella hin und her. „Wer von euch ist für die Sauerei da draußen verantwortlich? Nein, ihr müsst mich gar nicht so ahnungslos angucken, ich will wissen wer den verdammten Hauselfen umgebracht hat! Warst du es etwa, Clarence Rosier? Wie oft willst du deinen bescheuerten Todesfluch eigentlich noch gegen meine Hauselfen einsetzen, hä? Hallo? Ich rede mit dir, Freundchen!"

Clarence, der um die Nase herum etwas erbleicht war, setzte ein zu hölzern geratenes Lächeln auf, um die Fremde versöhnlich zu stimmen. „Imperia, was für eine nette Überraschung."

„Spar dir deine Worte, Clarence. Sag mir lieber, an wen von euch beiden ich die Schadensersatzforderung schicken soll."

„An mich", meldete sich Bellatrix zu Wort. Imperias kalter Blick richtete sich augenblicklich auf sie und schien sie regelrecht durchbohren zu wollen. Bella fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange, Ihr Bruder Lucius ist mein Schwager."

Imperia war für einen Moment sichtlich irritiert, doch dieser Moment verging schnell. „Glauben Sie etwa, ich erlasse Ihnen die Schulden, bloß weil sie zufällig die Schwägerin meines Bruders sind?" Sie lachte humorlos auf und Bellatrix wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass sie Imperia genau so wenig ausstehen konnte wie Lucius selbst.

„Habe ich etwa um einen Schuldenerlass gebeten?!", fragte Bellatrix brüsk, kramte kurz in der Tasche ihres Rocks und warf einige Goldmünzen quer über den Tisch, so als ob sie Imperia mit ein paar Almosen abgespeist hätte. Imperia sammelte das Geld natürlich nicht ein, stattdessen betrachtete sie die rollenden Goldstücke, als ob von ihnen irgendeine Ansteckungsgefahr ausgehen würde.

„Was ist?", hakte Bellatrix mit ungeduldigem Tonfall nach. „Das ist mehr, als ihr vorlauter Hauself wert war."

„Du wirfst mir das Geld einfach so vor die Nase und erwartest tatsächlich, dass ich mich darauf stürze wie ein hungriger Köter aufs Essen?" Imperia machte eine Geste in Richtung der verschreckten, rothaarigen Kellnerin, die sofort herantrat und sich steif verneigte. „Ja, Madam?"

„Aufsammeln, Pamelia!"

Während die Kellnerin, trotz ihrer viel zu langgeratenen Fingernägel, versuchte, die einzelnen Goldstücke aufzulesen, nahm sich Bellatrix Zeit einen etwas genaueren Blick auf Imperia zu werfen. Lucius Schwester war ebenso blond und helläugig wie er, obwohl sie ihre Haare kurz und toupiert trug, so dass sie einer modernen Geschäftsfrau aus der Muggelwelt glich. Doch auch in ihren spitzen Gesichtszügen und der trotzigen Art, wie Imperia die Lippen schürzte, erkannte Bellatrix die Ähnlichkeit zu Lucius. Das ungewöhnlichste an Imperias hübschem Gesicht war jedoch ihr Silberblick, der dazu beitrug, dass ihre blaugrauen Augen umso intensiver und bedrohlicher aus dem blassen Gesicht hervorstarrten.

Imperia klackerte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, während sie darauf wartete, dass die rothaarige Pamelia die Arbeit an dem Tisch beendet hatte, und sie das Mädchen schließlich mit einer scharfen Handgeste wegschickte. Kaum war die verängstigte Pamelia davongeeilt, beugte Imperia sich zu Bellatrix und Clarence hinüber und stützte dabei ihre Arme mitten auf den Tisch. „Bist du wegen Zsa-Zsa gekommen, Clarence?", fragte sie mit falscher Milde in der Stimme.

„Weswegen sonst? Ohne ihre Auftritte wäre dein Etablissement doch nur Mittelklasse, oder?", entgegnete Clarence kühl und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

Imperias Silberblick schien den Mann geradezu durchstechen zu wollen, doch ihr Gesicht blieb bar jeder Regung. „Ganz schön frech für jemanden, der seine Ehe aufs Spiel setzt. Wenn dein Konto in Gringotts nicht so verdammt ergiebig und dein Trinkgeld nicht so großzügig wäre, hätte ich die Sache schon längst publik gemacht. Aber nun gut, mir soll es egal sein."

Ihr Blick huschte zurück zu Bellatrix und sie versuchte sich an einem künstlichen Lächeln, das Feuer hätte gefrieren können. „War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte sie ohne eine Spur von Nettigkeit. „Wenn du meinen Bruder Lucius sehen solltest, richte ihm aus, dass ich es war, die das Grab unseres Vaters unter einer Ladung Drachendung begraben ließ. Auf Wiedersehen!" Und mit diesen Worten rauschte die Inhaberin des _Madame Impérial_ davon und verschwand in dem violetten Zwielicht des Saales.

„Sie hat mich in ihrer Unausstehlichkeit vollkommen überzeugt", murmelte Bellatrix in ihr Trinkglas und berührte dabei testweise mit ihrer Zungenspitze den Gaumen, nachdem sie sich für einen Moment sicher gewesen war, dass der _Trübe Hurenmörder_ ihr das Fleisch aus dem Mund gebrannt hatte. Was für ein widerliches Gesöff, wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal Rabastan freiwillig einen Schluck davon nehmen. „Aber die Sache mit dem Drachendung werde ich Lucius natürlich gerne ausrichten. Und ich werde es mir merken, für den Tag an dem ich vor den Gräbern von Andromeda und Sirius stehe." Noch während sie sich an diesem Gedankenspiel erfreute, schloss sich der Vorhang vor den Schauspielerinnen das Theaterstückes _Die schwatzende Lilie_ und nachdem der Applaus langsam abgebt war, breitete sich in dem Saal erwartungsvolle Stille aus.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Die Inhaltsangabe hat mich Schweiß, Blut und Tränen gekostet, deshalb bin ich froh, dass sie dir gefällt XD

Es stimmt Slytherins sind etwas anspruchsvoller zu beschreiben, besonders wenn man nicht in den Einheitsbrei abrutschen möchte, aber ich persönlich mag die Bad Boys einfach lieber. Logisch, sonst hätte ich mich wohl kaum dazu entschlossen, eine Todesser-FF zu schreiben (wobei mir gerade klar wird, dass tatsächlich fast alle meine Chars in Umbra Inkognito ehemalige Slytherins sind. Komischer Zufall, ist mir gar nicht so bewusst gewesen oO)

** Bettaeschen:** Na dann, bis zum nächsten Freitag ;)

** Cissy: **Obwohl Neugierde ja bekanntlich die Katze ins Grab bringt, kann ich dir nur empfehlen deine Neugierde zu stillen. Wir sind ja erst am Anfang der Geschichte und es wird noch sehr, sehr spannend ;)

** Miss Voldemort:** Ich glaube, ihr Onkel kommt eigentlich sogar noch am besten mit Bella klar. Warte mal ab, wie Bella auf Zabini reagieren wird, die beiden werden sich nämlich gegenseitig auf die Palme bringen XD

Und ja, der arme Evan. Er hats auch nicht gerade leicht in seinem Leben XD

** Seline Snape: **Ja, Bella ist ein echtes Aas. Als ich an Umbra Inkognito geschrieben habe, musste ich die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass Bella in ihrer Kindheit wahrscheinlich ein klassischer Fall für die Super Nanny gewesen sein muss XD


	4. Der Todesser und die Tänzerin

**4. Clarence Rosier/ Bellatrix Lestrange: Der Todesser und die Tänzerin**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Da sich die Armbrust nun in den Händen der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini befindet, einer direkten Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards, entsendet Voldemort den Todesser Clarence Rosier, um ihr das antike Stück - wenn nötig auch mit Gewalt - wieder abzunehmen. Dabei weiß Voldemort sehr genau, dass Clarence und die Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa ein Verhältnis miteinander haben…_

_Zu guter Letzt mischt sich dann noch Bellatrix Lestrange in die Sache ein: Als sie von der Affäre ihres Onkels Clarence erfährt, erpresst sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen. Clarence erkauft sich das Schweigen seiner Nichte, indem er sie kurzerhand an der Mission teilhaben lässt, die Armbrust aufzuspüren._

_So verschlägt es die beiden zum „Madame Impérial", einem berühmt-berüchtigten Etablissement, für das Zsa-Zsa als Tänzerin arbeitet. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. Juli 1978_

„Verehrte Gentlemen, das _Madame Impérial_ lädt Sie herzlich dazu ein, sich zurückzulehnen und den folgenden Auftritt zu genießen." Die feierliche Stimme des Ansagers drang aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes. „Ich darf mich geehrt fühlen, Ihnen die wohl zauberhafteste Hexe der Welt vorzustellen. Begrüßen Sie mit mir die fabelhafte, wunderschöne und einzigartige Zsa-Zsa Zabini!"

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, öffnete sich bereits der Bühnenvorhang und unter dem Applaus der Gäste trat eine große, schlanke Frau hervor. Clarence war sehr froh, dass er die finanziellen Mittel besaß, sich die teuersten und exklusivsten Sitzplätze des _Madame Impérial_ zu leisten, denn ansonsten wäre ihm der freie Blick auf die Bühne wohl völlig verwehrt geblieben: Die Männer reckten ihre Hälse in die Höhe, viele schoben sogar ihre Stühle zurück und standen auf, nur um diese eine berühmte Frau zu sehen.

Zsa-Zsa Zabini war in ein goldenes Licht getaucht, das ihr Paillettenkleid zum Funkeln brachte. Sie war dunkelhäutig, mit langem schwarzen Haar und grünen Augen und sie strahlte den Besuchern des Etablissements so herzlich entgegen, als ob sie sich über jeden einzelnen gierigen oder bewundernden Blick freuen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Clarence das Gefühl, dass Zsa-Zsa zu seinem Tisch hinübersah und ihm zuzwinkerte, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Er beantwortete ihre Begrüßung mit einem kurzen Lächeln und versuchte, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, als sie ihre violetten Seidenschleier zückte und zu tanzen begann. Er schluckte, konzentrierte sich auf die Regelmäßigkeit seines Herzschlages und rief sich Lord Voldemorts Worte noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück: _Ich will, dass du zu ihr gehst und ihr die gestohlene Armbrust aus den Händen reißt, vollkommen egal ob ihre Finger zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leben oder schon tot sind._

Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn schlagartig ernüchtern.

Er sah zu Bellatrix, die gelangweilt in ihr Glas starrte und sich offenbar über etwas ärgerte - vielleicht war aber auch nur eine Fliege in ihrem Alkohol ertrunken.

„Bella?", fragte er. Inzwischen hatte die Musik angefangen zu spielen, die Zsa-Zsas Auftritt begleitete. Die Darbietung wirkte auf Clarence sinnvernebelnd und vor seinen inneren Augen blitzten die ersten Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Liebesnächte auf – nein, ab jetzt musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen! Er war nicht hier um diese Frau zu bestaunen, sondern weil Voldemort ihm einen Befehl erteilt hatte und Voldemorts Worte waren das Einzige, was in dieser Welt noch Wert und Gewicht besaß!

Bellatrix hob den Blick und sah missmutig zu Clarence hinüber. Dunkle, dichte Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Augen blitzten anklagend als sie sagte: „Warum sind wir hergekommen? Was versprichst du dir davon, dieser Tänzerin dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr die Männer hinterher geifern?"

„Wir sind hier, weil wir mit Zsa-Zsa reden müssen."

Trotzig schob Bellatrix ihr breites Kinn vor, so dass sie mit einem Mal ihrem Vater erschreckend ähnlich sah. „Glaubst du wirklich, wir haben Erfolg wenn wir nur reden?"

Clarence wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte schon früh in ihrem Leben begriffen, dass drastischere Mittel oft zu besseren und schnelleren Ergebnissen führten. Clarence schätzte seine Nichte für die Gabe, aus ihren Überzeugungen Kraft und Stärke zu schöpfen und er schätzte sie für die verbissene Art, mit der sie für ihre Überzeugungen eintrat. Sie besaß Stolz und Würde, selbst ein brennender Scheiterhaufen würde sie nicht dazu bringen, ihrer Meinung abzuschwören. Sie war ehrenhafter als all die anderen Todesser, ehrenhafter noch als Clarence selbst – denn er ließ sich schon vom Tanz einer schönen Frau verwirren.

Doch eines hatte er Bellatrix voraus: Das Alter hatte ihn weiser gemacht und er stolperte nicht mehr so leicht über den eigenen Übereifer. Und außerdem – und dieses wichtige Talent fehlte Bella vollkommen – konnte er abschätzen, wann es besser war zu kämpfen statt zu reden, oder aber zu reden statt zu kämpfen.

„Zsa-Zsa ist nicht unser Feind", meinte er. „Sie hat nur keine Ahnung davon, wie wichtig diese Armbrust für unseren Lord ist. Ich denke, sobald wir seinen Namen erwähnen, wird sie uns das gute Stück von ganz alleine geben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie ist wirklich im Besitz der Armbrust."

„Zweifelst du etwa?", fragte Bellatrix lauernd. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles."

Er lächelte seine Nichte munter an. „Es kursieren viel zu viele Falschinformationen über den Verbleib der Armbrust. Schon einmal sind wir einer falschen Fährte gefolgt, damals, während der Schulzeit."

Sie sah ihn interessiert an, doch Clarence sah davon ab, ihr zu viel über diese Zeit zu erzählen, die er zusammen mit Tom Riddle durchlebt hatte. Sie kannte nicht viel mehr als die kleinen, mehr oder weniger unwichtigen Geschichten, die keinen besonderen Informationswert besaßen. Die wirklich bedeutsamen Dinge verschwieg Clarence ihr jedoch. Dinge, von denen nur er und Voldemort wussten; Dinge, die Clarence, trotz seiner Treue zu seinem Meister, in so manch einer Nacht noch immer Alpträume bescherten…

Er wusste außerdem nicht einmal, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn er sie zum Beispiel darüber aufklären würde, dass Lord Voldemort in Wirklichkeit ein Halbblut war…

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen; Tanz und Musik begannen erneut, Clarences Aufmerksamkeit in andere Richtungen zu lenken und schlussendlich fast völlig zu zerstreuen. Er beobachtete das Farbenspiel, das das Licht mit Zsa-Zsas schwarzen Haaren spielte – weiche, gesunde Haare, wie Clarence nur zu gut wusste. Seine Handflächen schwitzten und erneut halten Voldemorts Worte durch seinen vernebelten Kopf. _Ich will, dass du zu ihr gehst und ihr die gestohlene Armbrust aus den Händen reißt, vollkommen egal ob ihre Finger zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leben oder schon tot sind._

Clarence hatte noch nie eine Frau oder ein Kind getötet, obwohl er zugegebenermaßen während seiner langen Zeit als Todesser noch nie vor dieser Wahl gestanden hatte. Doch er besaß einen klaren, effizienten Verstand und er wusste, dass er nicht zögern würde, wenn Voldemort ihm eines Tages den direkten Befehl dazu erteilen würde. Opfer – auch zivile Opfer – gab es schließlich in jeder Schlacht, das war der Preis des Krieges. Doch die Welt brauchte Kriege, denn Kriege waren oft die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Ketten des Elends und der Sklaverei zu sprengen oder sich einer Bedrohung entgegenzustellen. Was zählten da die einzelnen Opfer, wenn man zum Wohle eines ganzen Volkes kämpfte?

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er seine Geliebte Zsa-Zsa Zabini aus dem Weg schaffen würde, wenn das große Ziel diesen Mord erforderlich machen sollte. Er durfte im entscheidenden Moment nicht zögern, auch wenn es ihm im Herzen wehtat, ein so atemberaubendes Geschöpf wie Zsa-Zsa auszulöschen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, und dass er Voldemort die Armbrust beschaffen könnte, ohne Zsa-Zsa ein Haar krümmen zu müssen.

Die Musik ebbte langsam ab und Zsa-Zsa vollführte ihre letzten Tanzschritte, die violetten Seidenschleier, die an ihrem Armreif befestigt waren, wirbelten herum, versperrten für eine Sekunde die Sicht auf die Frau und glitten mit einem Mal verwaist zu Boden. Mit einem leisen _Pling_ hatte sich Zsa-Zsa in Luft aufgelöst, hinterließ eine leere Bühne und viele Dutzend Augenpaare, die ins Leere gierten. Eine Sekunde später erhoben sich die Gäste des _Madame Impérial_ und schenkten wilden Beifall. Clarence nippte ungerührt an seinem Weinglas und sagte zu Bellatrix: „Zsa-Zsas gewöhnlicher Abgang. Es soll schon Männer gegeben haben, die dumm genug waren und dachten, sie sein plötzlich entführt worden."

„Diese Männer trugen nicht zufällig alle den Namen Rabastan Lestrange, oder?", fragte seine Nichte spitz, hob aber den Kopf, als Jemand auf einmal an ihren Tisch herantrat.

Auch Clarence sah sich um und blickte der dunkelhäutigen Frau entgegen, die ihn bereits freudig anlächelte. Zsa-Zsa hatte ihre Haare von dem Knoten befreit, die dunklen Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht und fielen weiter hinab bis zu ihrer Taille. Ihre schrägliegenden, grünen Augen funkelten und Clarence hoffte, dass dieses Funkeln ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie sich freute ihn zu sehen, und dass es nicht bloß die Lichtverhältnisse im _Madame Impérial_ zurückzuführen war.

Grüne Augen - eigentlich ein recht ungewöhnliches Attribut für eine schwarze Frau, doch Lord Voldemort hatte ihre Ahnengeschichte persönlich zurückverfolgt und herausgefunden, dass ihre Linie auf Willigis Wulfgard, einem Schotten, zurückging, dem Mann, der den Gründern Hogwarts sein gesamtes Land geschenkt hatte. Ob es seine Augen waren, die sich nach all diesen Generationen wieder gezeigt hatten?

Clarence erhob sich von seinem Platz und Zsa-Zsa fiel ihn um den Hals. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Clarence!", zwitscherte sie. „Du hattest wohl viel zu tun in der letzten Zeit, hm?"

„Nun, das magische Theater von Cambridge leitet sich nicht von selbst", entschuldigte er sich und sah sich um, als er ein leises Grunzen hörte. Zsa-Zsa besaß ein fürchterliches Hausschwein namens Schimäre, das immerzu bloß quiekte, grunzte und pinkelte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Zsa-Zsa dieses Tier liebte, bewahrte Schimäre davor, von Clarence die Toilette hinunter gespült oder gegrillt zu werden. Nun hockte das winzige, rosa Schweinchen vor dem Tisch und starrte wütend zu Clarence empor, weil er Zsa-Zsa zu Nahe gekommen war, und Zsa-Zsa wurde umso empörter angestarrt, weil sie die Frechheit besaß, einem anderem außer Schimäre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Oh, Schim-Schim, ich hab dich ja völlig vergessen!" Zsa-Zsa wandte sich von Clarence ab und nahm das kleine Schweinchen behutsam auf den Arm, wobei sie Bellatrix bemerkte. Bellas Blick war unbeschreiblich böswillig, sie hockte auf ihrem Stuhl wie ein Panther, der kurz davor war seine Beute anzufallen. Alleine ihre grimmige Miene hätte wahrscheinlich eine Horde Auroren in die Flucht schlagen können.

„Äh, das ist meine Nichte Bellatrix Lestrange", erklärte Clarence, nachdem sich ein Ausdruck völliger Irritation auf Zsa-Zsas schönem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. „Sie ist heute mitgekommen, weil – weil … äh -"

„Kulturelles Interesse", kam es tonlos von Bellatrix.

„Genau, kulturelles Interesse!" Clarence nickte bekräftigend. „Die großen Theaterhäuser kennt sie bereits in- und auswendig, da dachte ich mir, es könnte nicht schaden wenn ich ihr beweise, dass man auch woanders schöne Dinge bewundern kann."

„Aha", machte Zsa-Zsa und lächelte flüchtig. „Praktisch, dass Sie sich das Interesse an Tanz und Theater mit Ihrem Onkel teilen, Madam Lestrange. Es ist doch immer schön, wenn man Veranstaltungen nicht alleine besuchen muss, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, vor allem weil sein Sohn Evan diese Interessen nicht in die Wiege gelegt bekommen hat, genauso wenig wie Klugheit, Talent, Ehrgeiz und-"

„_Bella!_" Clarence warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und versuchte gleichzeitig Zsa-Zsa anzulächeln, so dass er unbeabsichtigt eine Grimasse schnitt. Bella rollte kritisch mit den Augen, nippte an ihrem Alkohol und Zsa-Zsa kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Schimäre trat daraufhin wütend mit seinen kleinen Beinen und quiekte Clarence hässlich entgegen. Als Zsa-Zsa das Tier auf dem Tisch absetzte, schenkte Bella dem Schweinchen, und der violetten Schleife, das es um den speckigen Hals trug, einen kalten Blick. Offenbar schien sie sich zu fragen, ob es nicht besser wäre, die Welt von diesem Tier zu erlösen.

„Wie ich hörte, ist Imperia wieder wütend auf dich, Clarence", sagte Zsa-Zsa beiläufig und nahm an dem Tisch platz.

Clarence, der natürlich vermeiden wollte, dass Zsa-Zsa von Bellatrix launischen Hauselfenmord erfuhr, setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und räusperte sich. „Imperia ist Imperia und es würde mir sehr seltsam vorkommen, wenn sie einmal nicht-" Er unterbrach sich selber und fixierte Bellatrix warnend an: sie hatte Schimäre unsanft am Nacken gepackt, da er versucht hatte, sich an ihrem _Trüben Hurenmörder_ gütlich zu tun. Nun schob sie das protestierend grunzende Schwein bestimmt zu Zsa-Zsa hinüber, die ihren borstigen Liebling gleich wieder an die üppige Brust drückte. „Schimäre hat ein kleines Alkoholproblem", erklärte sie Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sagte nichts, doch ihr finsterer Blick sprach Bände. Clarence rechnete damit, dass seine Nichte es schaffen würde, sich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten mit irgendeiner rüden Bemerkung unbeliebt zu machen. Er warf ihr einen zweiten, vielsagenden Blick zu, vollzog eine kleine, sehr unauffällige Geste und Bella nickte. Sie hatte verstanden, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und reichte Zsa-Zsa sogar überraschenderweise die Hand. „Freut mich Sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Madam Zabini, doch ich kann leider nicht länger bleiben."

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich zum Abschied die Hände und Zsa-Zsa sagte: „Es war auch nett Sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Mrs. Lestrange. Ihr Onkel hat mir schon so viel über Sie erzählt."

Bella bedachte Clarence mit einem listigen Ausdruck in den Augen und schmales, äußerst belustigtes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem blassen Gesicht ab. „Wirklich?", fragte sie gespielt geschmeichelt. „Sicherlich hat er nur schlimme Dinge über mich berichtet, oder?"

Clarence erstickte sein Glucksen in dem Weinglas, was Zsa-Zsa aber offenbar nicht bemerkte. „Nein, nein", meinte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Er sagte nur, dass Sie eine ehrgeizige junge Dame und zudem noch bemerkenswert talentiert sind. Und er erwähnte, dass sie als Schülerin eine unschlagbare Duellantin waren, kein Junge hat sich getraut gegen sie anzutreten. Das gefällt mir, eine Frau sollte zeigen was sie kann."

Bella zuckte mit den Schultern, doch mit einem Mal schien ihr Zsa-Zsa durchaus sympathischer. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ sie beide alleine, schlängelte sich zwischen Tischen und Gästen hindurch und verschwand im schummrigen Zwielicht. Clarence wusste, dass sie seinen wortlosen Befehl verstanden hatte und irgendwo im Inneren des Etablissements mehr oder weniger geduldig auf ihn warten würde. Sobald er die Dinge hier erledigt hatte, würde er ihr weitere Instruktionen erteilen.

Er wandte sich wieder näher zu Zsa-Zsa und fragte sie im Flüsterton: „Du hast Feierabend, richtig?"

Verstohlen lächelte sie ihm entgegen und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Knie – Schimäre quiekte empört.

„Wieso fragst du das?", hauchte sie ihm mit ihrer besten Unschuldsstimme zu, obwohl ihre Hand ganz eindeutig weniger unschuldig war.

„Nun, ich dachte, wir statten deinem Haus einen kleinen Besuch ab. Meine Frau ist heute Abend bei ihrer besten Freundin zu Gast, demnach hätte ich ein paar Stunden Zeit." Er wollte sie küssen, doch sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück. „Nicht hier, Clarence. Die anderen Gäste sollten nicht erfahren, was da zwischen uns läuft, das würde ihren Eroberungswillen und somit auch mein Trinkgeld-"

Er zog sie trotzdem zu sich heran und küsste sie, während sich sein Verstand davonschlich und Voldemorts Worte irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf verhalten. Alles was in diesem Moment noch für ihn zählte, war diese Frau und die Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden Stunden, die er mit ihr, _in_ ihr, verbringen würde. Zsa-Zsa erwiderte seinen Kuss und für einen Augenblick hatte er die verwegene Idee, sich genau hier und jetzt der Liebe hinzugeben und – ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Hand aus, Clarences Kopf klärte sich augenblicklich. Schimäre hatte seine Zähne in seiner Haut vergraben, Clarence schüttelte das Tier wortlos von sich.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Zsa-Zsa und verpasste Schimäre einen tadelnden Klaps.

„Schon in Ordnung". Eigentlich konnte er dem Schwein danken, denn der kurze Schmerz hatte ihn so weit ernüchtert, dass er wieder das eigentliche Ziel vor Augen erkennen konnte. Er erhob sich, umfasste Zsa-Zsas Handgelenk und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Also, was hältst du von der Idee?", erkundigte er sich noch einmal, denn er wollte sichergehen, dass die einzelnen Zahnräder seines Plans nahtlos ineinander griffen und Zsa-Zsa den reibungslosen Ablauf nicht mit spontanen Ideen oder plötzlichen Meinungsänderungen störte.

Sie nickte ihm bestätigend zu, runzelte dann aber doch die Stirn. „Nun, warte am Ausgang auf mich, Clarence, ich muss-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst deine Arbeitskleidung ablegen, ehe Imperia wieder einen ihrer cholerischen Anfälle bekommt." Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und entließ sie dann mit einem übereilten Kuss. Während Zsa-Zsa die Gardarobe aufsuchte – so wie sie es übrigens immer tat, Clarence hatte diese Angewohnheit von Anfang an mit einkalkuliert -, schritt Clarence Richtung Ausgang, doch nicht um dort auf Zsa-Zsa zu warten, sondern weil er seine Nichte dort am ehesten vermutete. Tatsächlich hatte sich Bellatrix unweit des zwerggroßen Türstehers an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und blickte Clarence nun kühl entgegen.

Clarence winkte sie zu sich und führte sie in eine kleine, dunkle Ecke, in der sich keiner der Gäste gerne aufhielt, weil Imperia die Wände hier mit allen möglichen Warnplaketten (Schlägerei anzetteln – Zwei Monate Hausverbot, den Mädchen unter die Röcke gucken – Ein Monat Hausverbot, unfreundliche Hauselfen auf brutale Art ermorden – Schadensersatz) verkleidet hatte. Clarence zückte seinen Zauberstab, riss ein kleines Stück Tapete von der Wand und schrieb darauf mit flammender Zauberschrift eine Adresse. Nachdem er Bella den Tapetenfetzen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, murmelte er im Flüsterton: „Das ist Zsa-Zsas Adresse, merk sie dir gut, damit dir beim Apparieren kein Fehler unterläuft."

Er fing sich einen wütenden Blick von seiner Nichte ein, ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und fuhr leise fort: „Ich werde gleich zusammen mit Zsa-Zsa diesen Laden hier verlassen und du wirst uns unauffällig folgen. Sobald ich ihr Haus betreten habe, werde ich dir eine Tür oder ein Fenster öffnen, so dass du dich unbemerkt im Haus umsehen kannst – _unbemerkt_, Bellatrix, das ist das Wichtigste! Wenn sich die Armbrust wirklich dort befinden sollte, wirst du sie finden. Wenn du das Haus wieder verlässt, wirst du in der Nähe auf mich warten und keine Dummheiten anstellen! Du wirst auch nicht disapparieren oder spazieren gehen, Bella, du wirst solange warten, bis ich das Haus verlassen habe, verstanden?"

Ungerührt zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, merk dir das", schnaubte sie.

Er glaubte einen Hauch von Starrsinn und Trotz in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen, doch diesmal war er einigermaßen sorglos. Auch wenn Bellas Temperament berüchtigt war und feurig sein konnte, sie war auch in der Lage klare Befehle genau zu befolgen und sich von nichts und niemanden ablenken zu lassen. Und genau diese Gabe musste jetzt zum Einsatz kommen.

Clarence nahm ihr den Tapetenfetzen wieder aus der Hand und ließ ihn kommentarlos in Flammen aufgehen. „Du hast dir die Adresse eingeprägt?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann kann ich dir nur noch viel Erfolg wünschen, Bella. Geh jetzt."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Auf der Insel Alderney wehte eine frische Meeresbriese, der Clarences sommergeplagten Körper ein wenig Kühlung verschaffte. Die Nacht war schon längst hineingebrochen, er hörte die Wellen gegen die Klippen schlagen und der Wind heulte wild um die Felsen. Er konnte kaum etwas sehen, nur die entfernten Lichter der Muggelstadt, aber er brauchte kaum sein Augenlicht, um zu wissen, dass er richtig war. Der Blumenduft hier war so intensiv, dass Clarence sich nur in Zsa-Zsa Zabinis üppigen Garten befinden konnte, denn diesen Duftcocktail hätte er unter Tausenden wiedererkannt

Zsa-Zsa stand vor ihm, ihre dunkle Hautfarbe und das schwarze Haar verschwammen vor seinen Augen mit der Finsternis, also tastete er suchend nach ihrer Hand.

„Wir sind alleine", stellte sie fest und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihn anlächelte.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus", murmelte er und dachte an Bellatrix. Ob sie schon appariert war? Hatte sie den Weg überhaupt gefunden? _Nein_, er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und verdrängte seine Sorgen, er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Bellas Fähigkeiten, sie würde mühelos hierher finden.

In der Dunkelheit war Zsa-Zsas Haus fast unsichtbar, doch Clarence erinnerte sich genau wie es aussah. Es war ein gemütliches kleines Anwesen, erbaut aus alten, grobbehauenden Steinen. Clarence wusste, dass es einmal Zsa-Zsas Mann gehört hatte, der jedoch vor einigen Jahren verstorben war. Zsa-Zsa sprach so gut wie nie über ihn und Clarence interessierte sich auch nicht für ihre vorigen Liebschaften, Hauptsache war schließlich, dass Zsa-Zsa ein schönes Haus am Meer und genug geerbtes Vermögen besaß.

„Wie geht es deiner Familie, Clarence?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie sich durch den dunklen Garten vortasteten.

Zsa-Zsa war schrecklich neugierig, wenn es um seine Familie ging. Er glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass Zsa-Zsas eigene Eltern zu früh gestorben und sie von einer älteren, exzentrischen Dame adoptiert worden war.

„Alles beim alten", antwortete er mechanisch. „Crescentia lästert weiterhin und Evan ist – nun ja, Evan ist Evan. Grund genug zur Sorge also." Evan Rosier war Clarences einziges Kind und dieses Kind hatte ihn selten einmal mit Stolz erfüllt. Evan fehlten die Eigenschaften, die Clarence an sich selbst so schätzte: Klugheit, Talent, Mut und Biss – all das besaß Evan nicht, nein, nicht einmal die zynischen, starrsinnigen Züge seiner Mutter.

Zsa-Zsa blickte ihn aufmerksam an und schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging. „Du bist zu hart zu ihm", sagte sie behutsam. „Und er ist zu sensibel für diese Welt."

„Er taugt einfach nichts, Zsa-Zsa, das ist das Problem. Ich weiß nicht was dem Jungen fehlt, ich suche ständig nach irgendwelchen Erklärungen – vielleicht ist er als Säugling einmal vom Stuhl gefallen, wer weiß? Jetzt treibt er sich mit diesem anderen Jungen, diesem Wassily Wilkes in der Gegend herum – Wassily ist genauso dumm und einfältig wie er aussieht und hat die Idiotie offensichtlich mit Schöpfkellen gefressen." Mit den Fingerspitzen rieb er sich über die Stirn, weil er irgendwie hoffte, die Sorgen auf diese Weise vertreiben zu können.

Die Frage blieb bestehen, wie ausgerechnet Clarence Rosier – der seiner Meinung nach alle noblen Werte eines Reinblüters in sich verkörperte – zu so einem unfähigen Sohn gekommen war. Vielleicht ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für Clarences eigene Perfektion?

Zsa-Zsa schloss sie Tür zu ihrem kleinen Anwesen auf, eine Holztür in der ein farbenfrohes Bundglas eingelassen war, dessen Farben ineinander verliefen wie Tinte. Clarence konnte das Glas kaum erkennen, doch er wusste wie rubinartig es für gewöhnlich glühte, wenn die Mittagssonne darauf fiel.

Im Inneren des Hauses roch es genau so, wie Clarence es gewohnt war: Eine Mischung aus alten, angestaubten Dielen, Wein und blumigen Parfum und er holte tief Luft, weil dieser Duft die seltsame Eigenschaft hatte, dass er seine miesepetrige Ehefrau auf der Stelle vergaß.

Nur Voldemort und Bellatrix konnte er nicht so einfach aus seinem Kopf verdrängen.

Zsa-Zsa setzte ihr Hausschwein auf den Boden ab. Schimäre verdrückte sich missmutig grunzend in sein Körbchen.

„Du wirkst nachdenklich", bemerkte Zsa-Zsa.

Clarence schreckte innerlich zusammen und schüttelte die Gedanken über Bellatrix bevorstehende Aufgabe von sich. „Vielleicht habe ich im _Madame Impérial_ etwas zu viel Wein getrunken", log er. „Könntest du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen, Zsa-Zsa? Ich habe einen fürchterlichen Geschmack im Mund."

Sie warf ihn einen seltsamen Blick zu, ging aber tatsächlich Richtung Küche. Als Clarence sich sicher war, einige Sekunden für sich zu haben, tastete er nach dem Türgriff und öffnete den Vordereingang so leise wie möglich. Eine verräterische Meeresbrise strömte durch den offenen Spalt. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Bellatrix den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen würde, um sich in das Haus zu schleichen.

Bevor Zsa-Zsa zurückkehren und die offene Tür bemerken konnte, schlenderte Clarence in Richtung der kleinen Küche, wobei Zsa-Zsa ihm auf halbem Weg entgegenkam und ihm das Wasserglas in die Hand drückte. Ihr seltsamer Blick wirkte nun alarmierend misstrauisch. „Irgendwie bist du anders heute, Clarence", sagte sie.

Wie hätte er auch normal sein können, wenn er die ganze Zeit daran denken musste, dass er sie vielleicht schon sehr bald umbringen würde, sollte der Auftrag diesen drastischen Schritt tatsächlich verlangen? Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen hellen, Avada Kedavra-grünen Blitz, der sich in Zsa-Zsas Brust bohrte und das Leben förmlich aus ihrem Körper stieß.

Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken! Er musste sich auf den Auftrag konzentrieren und jegliche Nervosität restlos bekämpfen. Bestimmend griff er Zsa-Zsa am Handgelenk und führte sie in das kleinste Schlafzimmer – so würden Bellatrix die vielversprechenden Räume zum Durchsuchen bleiben.

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und entzündete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die zahlreichen Kerzen im Raum.

„Du bist heute so … verlangend." Betont anmutig setzte sie sich auf das Bett und lächelte ihn anzüglich an. Clarence wollte etwas entgegnen, als er glaubte, ein leises Geräusch im Inneren des Hauses gehört zu haben: Das musste Bellatrix sein.

Zsa-Zsa runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du was, Clarence?"

Während er sich neben sie setzte, versuchte er sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Nein, nein, alles in Ord-"

Plötzlich dröhnte Schimäres schrilles Gequieke zu ihnen empor und Zsa-Zsa, augenblicklich alarmiert, sprang auf. Clarence ärgerte sich – er hatte völlig vergessen, dass Schimäre nur aussah wie ein nutzloses Biest an Zsa-Zsas Seite, jedoch das Wesen eines todesmutigen Wachhundes besaß.

Bevor Zsa-Zsa nachsehen konnte, griff Clarence sie erneut am Handgelenk und zog sie sanft zurück auf das weiche Bett. „Keine Sorge, Schimäre hat wahrscheinlich nur schlecht geträumt – hörst du, er hat schon wieder aufgehört zu quieken", flüsterte er, während er sich über sie stemmte. Tatsächlich war Schimäre so schlagartig verstummt, dass Clarence sich nun sicher sein konnte, dass Bellatrix im Haus war. Die Suche nach der Armbrust konnte also beginnen, während sich Clarence ganz zufrieden dem Ablenkungsmanöver widmen konnte…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ähm, das Titelbild. Also, irgendwie bin ich immer noch nicht ganz so fertig, wie ich es gerne hätte (zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich allerdings sagen, dass ich gerade erst umgezogen bin und daher auch nicht so viel Zeit hatte). Zumindest werde ich demnächst mal ein vorläufiges Titelbild veröffentlichen. Vielleicht schaffe ich das schon bis zum nächsten Freitag. Erwartet das Unerwartete ;)

** Anna Rachel Greene:** Jepp, ein hoch auf die Bösen Jungs! XD

** Betthäeschen:** Ja, der Weinkeller. In de meisten FFs wird ihr ein großes, dunkles Anwesen angedichtet, aber ich wollte unbedingt mal was Neues. Deshalb der Weinkeller ;)

** Seline Snape:** Ich glaube, die monatlichen Einkünfte von Reinblütern unterscheiden sich erheblich. Die Rosiers gehören zur Oberschicht und abgesehen davon hat Clarence ja einen guten und angesehenen Job. Sein Gehaltscheck dürfte also ganz ordentlich ausfallen.


	5. Eine Gespenstergeschichte

**5. Bellatrix Lestrange/ Clarence Rosier: Eine Gespenstergeschichte**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Da sich die Armbrust nun in den Händen der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini befindet, einer direkten Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards, entsendet Voldemort den Todesser Clarence Rosier, um ihr das antike Stück - wenn nötig auch mit Gewalt - wieder abzunehmen. Dabei weiß Voldemort sehr genau, dass Clarence und die Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa ein Verhältnis miteinander haben…_

_Zu guter Letzt mischt sich dann noch Bellatrix Lestrange in die Sache ein: Als sie von der Affäre ihres Onkels Clarence erfährt, erpresst sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen. Clarence erkauft sich das Schweigen seiner Nichte, indem er sie kurzerhand an der Mission teilhaben lässt, die Armbrust aufzuspüren._

_So verschlägt es die beiden auf die Insel Alderney, auf der Zsa-Zsa lebt. Während Clarence Zsa-Zsa ablenkt, soll sich Bella ungestört in ihrem Haus umsehen..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16. Juli 1978_

Schweinchen Schimäre hatte sich bereits auf Bellatrix gestürzt, noch bevor diese das Haus überhaupt ganz betreten hatte. Die kleinen Zähne verbissen sich wirkungslos in ihren Stiefeln und Bellatrix schüttelte das Tier genervt ab. Schimäre quiekte aufgebracht und ebenso aufgebracht zückte Bella ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Lähmungszauber über das unnütze Borstentier, so dass es wie ein Stein zur Seite kippte.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh", zischte Bella. Hätte Clarence das Tier nicht schon vorher ausschalten können? Es wäre schließlich überaus peinlich, wenn der Plan zweier großartiger Todesser ausgerechnet an einem verwöhnten rosa Hausschwein scheitern würde, das kaum größer war als ein Spitz. Über diese Schande wäre Bellatrix sicher niemals hinweggekommen.

Sie hielt inne und lauschte, doch im Haus war es ebenso still wie dunkel. Zsa-Zsa war wahrscheinlich zu abgelenkt gewesen und hatte so das schrille Quieken ihres Haustieres überhaupt nicht mitbekommen und wenn Clarence seine Sache gut machte, würde sich diese Ablenkungstaktik auch noch in den nächsten Stunden bewähren…

Bella begann sich durch die dunklen Zimmer zu schleichen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn Zsa-Zsa hatte offensichtlich eine Vorliebe dafür, zerbrechliche Vasen und Krüge an den ungünstigsten Orten zu deponieren. Mit einem besonders schwachen Lumos leuchtete sie die einzelnen Räume aus, öffnete Schränke und Kisten, Schubladen und versteckte Türchen. Eine Armbrust zu finden, sollte eigentlich nicht allzu schwer sein. Eine Armbrust war groß und klobig, man konnte sie nicht einfach unter einen der Teppiche schieben und hoffen, dass sie dort niemand finden würde. Allerdings war auch Zsa-Zsa Zabini eine Hexe, was wäre, wenn sie die Armbrust einfach kleiner _gezaubert_ hatte?

Bellatrix ahnte, dass diese Suche komplizierter als angenommen verlaufen würde und sie behielt recht: Sie schlich sich von Raum zu Raum, doch sie fand weder die Antiquität noch irgendeinen Hinweis auf ihre Verbleib.

Hinter einer der vielen Türen hörte sie leise Stimmen und fast schon instinktiv drückte sie ihr Ohr dagegen um zu lauschen und grinste verstohlen, denn das ekstatische Stöhnen musste eindeutig von Zsa-Zsa stammen.

Natürlich wusste Bella seit jeher, dass sie unter einer krankhaften Neugierde litt, denn sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sie etwas Interessantes verpasste. Deshalb warf sie einen schnellen Blick durchs Schlüsselloch, so wie sie es bei ihren Eltern auch immer getan hatte – diese Angewohnheit hatte ihr übrigens auch die Aufklärung erspart.

„Meine Güte, Clarence", murmelte sie tonlos und kniff ihr Auge ein Stückweit zusammen, um noch besser erkennen zu können. „Was stellst du nur mit der Alten an?"

Obwohl sie von dem verschlungenen Körperknäuel, das sich auf dem Bett in Zsa-Zsas Zimmer austobte, abgelenkt war, spürte sie mit aller Deutlichkeit den kalten Luftzug, der plötzlich durch den Flur fuhr. Es war ein Strom kühler Meeresluft, der kurz über sie hinwegstrich und mit ihren Haarsträhnen spielte. Bella blickte auf und lange bevor sie die Situation bewusst eingeschätzt hatte, hatte sie bereits ihren Zauberstab erhoben.

Der Flur, der sich zu beiden Seiten erstreckte, war dunkel und die Kronleuchter warfen verzerrte Schatten auf die Umgebung. Bellas spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufrichteten, spürte, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab starrte sie in die Düsternis und versuchte irgendeine Kontur oder eine verdächtige Bewegung auszumachen. Die Zweige eines Baumes kratzten von außen gegen die Fenster, wie eine Unzahl grabschender, langer Finger, die gegen das Glas anzukämpfen versuchten.

Doch abgesehen von diesen bekannten Geräuschen – dem Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer vor ihr, und dem gläsernen Quietschen am Fenster – hörte Bellatrix nichts. Aber sie spürte einen gefährlichen Blick, der auf sie gerichtet war, ein Blick der sie zu durchbohren und offenbar auch zu analysieren versuchte. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand war hier und Bella wusste, dass dieses Etwas oder dieser Jemand keiner guten Gesinnung nachging.

Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts und nährte sich langsam dem Ursprung ihres schlechten Gefühls. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Rechten lag ruhig zwischen ihren Fingern, sie war angespannt, aber nicht ein Quäntchen dieser Anspannung sollte nach Außen dringen. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, ihre Ängste tief in ihrem Inneren zu begraben, wo sie ihr im entscheidenden Moment nicht schaden konnten. Niemand brauchte Ängste, Ängste waren es nicht wert beachtet zu werden. Sie machten die Menschen bloß schwach und wehleidig und Bellatrix konnte es sich nun mal nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Der Schatten vor ihr, dieses Etwas oder dieser Jemand, schien zurückzuweichen. Bellatrix glaubte zu erkennen, dass sich etwas vor ihr bewegte, genau wie sie glaubte zu hören, dass sich der Schatten behände auf den Dielen bewegte. Das Holz knarrte leise und dieses Knarren wurde nicht von Bella selbst verursacht.

Nun, wo sie sich gänzlich sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht alleine war, zischte sie leise: „_Stupor!_"

Ein roter Lichtblitz flammte durch den dunklen Flur und tauchte Umgebung jäh in einen unirdischen, glutfarbenen Schein; doch der Blitz traf nichts und niemanden, abgesehen von dem kitschigen Landschaftsbild, das am Ende des Korridors an der Wand hing und nun krachend zu Boden stürzte. Bellatrix biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hoffte, dass das tobende Liebesspiel zwischen Clarence und Zsa-Zsa beide soweit fesselte, dass keiner von beiden den Lärm bemerkt hatte.

Fast noch mehr Sorgen bereitete Bella jedoch die Tatsache, dass ihr Zauber niemanden getroffen hatte. In dem kurzen, aufflammenden Schein hatte sie nicht einmal einen verräterischen Schatten erkennen können. Ob sie unter Halluzinationen litt? Hatte sie sich etwa nur eingebildet, die Anwesenheit von etwas Gefährlichem gespürt zu haben? _Unmöglich!_ protestierte die Stimme in ihrem Inneren sogleich, _das war keine Halluzination! Das war echt! Ich weiß, dass es echt war!_

Lauernd schlich sich Bellatrix weiter, ihr Zauberstab ruckte von Links nach Rechts und von Rechts nach Links, denn sie rechnete damit, dass jemand sich vielleicht im Schatten eines Wandschrankes oder in einer schmalen Türflucht verbergen könnte.

Ein weiterer Luftzug traf sie, als sie die einzige Tür passierte, die weit offen stand. Bellatrix blieb stehen und spähte in die Düsternis des Raumes. Die Fensterläden am Kopfende des kleinen Badezimmers waren ebenfalls geöffnet, fahles Mondlicht ließ die hellen Seidenvorhänge, die sich im Wind leicht bewegten, schimmern. Mit dem Gefühl, als könnte sie jeden Moment und von jeder nur erdenklichen Ecke aus angegriffen werden, trat Bella ein. Eine Unzahl Blumen und Pflanzen schmückten den Raum, es roch nach erdiger Feuchtigkeit und Blüten, so dass Bella sich im ersten Moment vorkam, als hätte sie soeben den ersten Schritt in einen Dschungel gesetzt.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass sich in dem Badezimmer niemand versteckt hatte, trat sie auf das Fenster zu und spähte hinaus. Rechts neben sich erkannte sie einen steinernen Balkon, der zum benachbarten Zimmer gehören musste. Wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre, hätte Bella von ihrem Fenster aus mühelos auf den Balkon springen können, und sie fragte sich, ob dieses Etwas oder dieser Jemand eben diesen Weg benutzt haben könnte. Noch immer war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass sie sich die Schattengestalt nicht eingebildet hatte.

Bellatrix lehnte sich ein Stück weiter aus dem Fenster und blickte hinunter in den Garten, der drei Meter unter ihr lag. Fester Efeu hatte sich der Fassade des Hauses bemächtigt, Bellatrix nahm den typischmuffigen, feuchten Geruch der Pflanze wahr. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie, wie sich die mächtigen Wellen des Atlantiks an den steilen Inselklippen brachen.

Mit einem verärgerten Knurren trat Bella vom Fenster weg und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Bellatrix, du dämliches Weibstück!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. „Führst dich auf wie eine paranoide Achtjährige!"

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und nahm sich Zeit, über das Erlebte scharf nachzudenken. Bella kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie eigentlich eine natürliche Immunität gegen Halluzinationen besaß. Selbst als Kind hatte sie nie daran geglaubt, Monster könnten sich in ihrem Schrank oder unter ihrem Bett verstecken und sie auffressen wollen. Nein, sie gehörte einfach nicht zu der Art Menschen, die sich Dinge bloß einbildeten und sich vor Wesen fürchteten, die es nur in ihrer Fantasie gab.

Und nun war Bella sechszwanzig Jahre alt, ein wenig zu alt also, um plötzlich unter einer übereifrigen und paranoiden Vorstellungskraft zu leiden.

Lucius Malfoys höhnischgrinsendes Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. „Haben dich die Kämpfe mit den Auroren etwa mürbe gemacht, liebste Bellatrix?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme. „Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass Frauen einfach zu sensibel für den Krieg sind. Setz lieber ein paar Söhne in die Welt, du dummes Ding."

Bella machte eine Handbewegung, als ob sie den Gedanken an den scheußlichen Lucius mit aller Macht vertreiben wollte. „Unsinn, ich bin nicht mürbe", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie lauschte dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme, bevor das Echo aus der geöffneten Tür und dem offenen Fester entschwand. „Ich bin _nicht_ mürbe!", wiederholte sie die Worte und stellte befriedigt fast, dass sie nun bereits sehr viel überzeugter klang.

Vom neuen Tatendrang beflügelt, schüttelte sie ihre Erinnerung an die seltsame Begegnung im Korridor ab und beschloss, das Erlebte einfach ins Reich der Fantasie zu verdrängen. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als nichtexistenten Schatten hinterher zu jagen, schließlich würde sich diese verdammte Armbrust nicht von selbst anfinden.

Sie sprach einen Lumos-Zauber aus und ließ ihren Blick durch das kunstvoll eingerichtete Badezimmer schweifen. Im hellen Licht kam die farbenfrohe Blumendekoration erst richtig zur Geltung, überall standen bauchige Tontöpfe, aus denen Pflanzen mit fast kindskopfgroßen Blüten wuchsen. Ihre Mutter Druella hätte ihre wahre Freude an diesem Zimmer gehabt, dachte sie sich. Bella selbst freute sich nicht, denn selbst im Schein des _Lumos_ war es sehr schwer, sich behände durch den Raum zu bewegen, ohne gleich über irgendeinen Topf oder eine Vase zu stolpern.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der mosaikverzierten Decke des Badezimmers. Das Mosaik zeigte eine Gestalt, die in einen rostroten Umhang gehüllt war. Einzig der gefährliche Schimmer zweier Augen war unter der Kutte zu erkennen, die der Gestalt tief über die Stirn fiel. Hinter der Figur tummelte sich eine Unmenge verschiedener Tiere, allesamt detailverliebt aus winzigen Mosaiksteinchen zusammengesetzt. Die Tiere – Löwen, Hunde und Affen mit riesigen Eckzähnen – stürzten sich auf eine Gruppe schreiender Menschen, die ihre Hände flehend gen Himmel gestreckt hatten.

Bellatrix kannte dieses Motiv und sie kannte die Geschichte flüchtig, die sich hinter diesem Bild verbarg. Ihr Vater Cygnus hatte stets versucht Bella, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, mit verschiedenen Schauermärchen Angst einzujagen um sie davon abzuhalten Dinge zu tun, die sie besser nicht tun sollte. So hatte er ihr zum Beispiel von der Kornhexe erzählt, die jene Kinder zum Mittagessen verspeiste, die mutwillig Gemüsegärten und Blumenbeete ruiniert hatten – diese Geschichte hatte dazu dienen sollen, Bella die Angewohnheit auszutreiben, die kostbaren Pflanzen aus Tante Crescentias Garten mit dem Zauberstab anzukokeln.

Eine weitere Erzählung – Cygnus hatte sie Bella aufgetischt, kurz nachdem sie einmal Sirius Weihnachtsgeschenke gestohlen hatte – handelte von einem Wesen namens Umbra Inkognito, das als Gespenst sein Unwesen trieb. In einen rostroten Umhang gekleidet, zog das Gespenst von Dorf zu Dorf und dort wo es auftauchte, trieb sie die Tiere in den Wahnsinn und hetzte sie auf jene Menschen, die zu viel Besitz gehäuft hatten und deren Gier dennoch nicht nachgelassen hatte. Und nachdem die rasendgewordenen Tiere diese Menschen zu Tode gehetzt hatten, stahl die Umbra Inkognito den Toten ihre Haut, bevor die Tiere die leblosen Körper zerrissen. Das Gespenst streifte sich die Haut des Toten über und labte sich fortan selbst an dem Besitz des Verstorbenen, bis die Haut schließlich restlos verwest war und es rastlos weiterziehen musste.

Bellatrix hatte diese Gespenstergeschichte nie gemocht, was wahrscheinlich vor allem daran lag, dass sie selbst wohlhabend war und vielleicht auch ein wenig der Maßlosigkeit frönte, denn sonst hätte sie Sirius Weihnachtsgeschenke einst wohl kaum gestohlen. Und wenn man gutbetucht und gierig war, hatte man schließlich allen Grund, die Geschichte der Umbra Inkognito nicht zu mögen.

Aber natürlich erfreute sich die Schauermär unter den ärmeren Bevölkerungsschichten größter Beliebtheit, versprach die Umbra Inkognito doch so etwas wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Fragte sich nur, warum ausgerechnet die augenscheinlich so reiche Zsa-Zsa Zabini das Antlitz der Umbra Inkognito an der Decke ihres Badezimmers verewigt hatte? Das war fast so seltsam wie die Vorstellung, ihr Onkel Clarence würde sich ein Portrait von Albus Dumbledore in sein Schlafzimmer hängen.

Bellatrix zuckte innerlich die Schultern und machte sich weiter daran, nach der geheimnisumwitterten Armbrust zu suchen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Clarence überlegte, wie viel Zeit er noch für sich und Zsa-Zsa herausschlagen könnte. Wenn er aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er den ersten fahlen Streifen der Dämmerung über den rauen Wogen des Atlantiks erkennen. Ob Bellatrix das Haus bereits vollständig durchsucht hatte? Sicherlich, schließlich hatte Clarence ihr Stunden verschafft um ihr die nötige Zeit zu lassen, sich gründlich umzusehen. Wichtiger war die Frage, ob es Bella auch tatsächlich gelungen war, die Armbrust zu finden.

Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Nichte voller Ungeduld auf ihn warten und zu dem Fenster des Schlafzimmers hochstarren würde, wenn er nicht bald zu ihr stieß. Mit einer fuchsteufelswilden und vollkommen aufgebrachten Bellatrix umzugehen, war noch nie besonders einfach gewesen.

Als er sich aufrichten wollte, erwachte Zsa-Zsa neben ihm und schlang ihre Arme fester um seinen Brustkorb. „Wo willst du hin?", nuschelte sie noch völlig schlaftrunken.

„Cambridge. Die Generalprobe einer neuen Aufführung überwachen", log er.

Sie blinzelte und hob dann den Blick, um ihn aus ihren seltsam grünen Augen heraus unergründlich anzustarren.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er automatisch und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment, weil er sich wie jemand anhörte, der sich gerade eisern zu verteidigen versuchte.

Eine Art missmutiges Stirnrunzeln war die Antwort. Dann sagte sie: „Imperia hat mir ein paar Dinge erzählt … über dich."

Clarence spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Kehle zusammenzog. Im Grunde gab es nichts Spektakuläres über Clarence Rosier zu berichten, abgesehen von zwei wichtigen Dingen: Zum einen betrog er seine Frau fast schon seit Beginn ihrer Ehe mit verschiedenen Frauen, und zum anderen – und dieses Detail war das Bedeutsamste überhaupt – stand er seit vielen Jahren unter dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords.

Trotz seiner Befürchtungen versuchte sich Clarence an einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Imperia hat Dinge über mich erzählt?", echote er und tat, als käme ihm nichts in der Welt unwahrscheinlicher vor, als dass jemand ausgerechnet über _ihn_ Mutmaßungen anstellte.

Zsa-Zsa richtete sich auf. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er seinen Blick wahrscheinlich über ihren nackten Körper streifen lassen, doch diesmal starrte er in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen, als ob Zsa-Zsa ihm gerade eröffnet hätte, sie wolle ihn zur Schlachtbank führen.

Ihr Blick wiederum war direkt auf seinen linken Unterarm gerichtet, auf dem sich das dunkle Mal unter einem praktischen Zauber verbarg und die Farbe seiner Haut angenommen hatte.

„In letzter Zeit", sagte sie, während sie mit den Fingern über den Arm strich, „habe ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, nicht mehr sicher zu sein. Es ist, als ob mich jemand beobachten würde…"

„Zsa-Zsa, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, keine Sorge. Viele Menschen leiden unter-"

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern sprach einfach weiter, während sie ihn mit berechnendem Blick einfach durchbohrte wie eine Katze ein lahmes Kaninchen. „Es ist sonderbar", sagte sie, „aber in letzter Zeit verschwinden Dokumente spurlos, die sich mit meiner Familie beschäftigen. Du weißt vielleicht, Clarence, dass ist aus einer sehr, _sehr_ alten Zaubererfamilie stamme?"

Er nickte mechanisch.

„Vor ein paar Wochen wollte ich eine kleine Feier geben und ein paar Verwandte einladen. Ich habe nicht viele Verwandte, nur ein paar entfernte Cousinen und Cousins und deren Kinder. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir nicht wirklich viel an dieser Familienfeier lag, mir war bloß langweilig und ich wollte ein wenig Abwechslung. Nun ja, ich bin etwas schusselig, das hast du sicher schon oft bemerkt, Clarence."

Diesmal gab er sich alle Mühe nicht bestätigend zu nicken.

„Ich vergesse dauernd die Namen meiner Verwandten und die Listen, auf denen ich mir ihre Namen notiere, verlege ich auch ständig. Also habe ich dem Zaubereiministerium von Ägypten eine eilige Eule geschickt und sie aufgefordert, sämtliche Stammesbücher über meine Familie unverzüglich zu mir zu schicken. Aber weißt du, was man mir bedauerlicher Weise mitgeteilt hat, Clarence? Man sagte mir, dass es vor einiger Zeit einen Einbruch im Zaubereiministerium gab und einige Akten seitdem unauffindbar sind. Komischerweise betrifft der Diebstahl aber bloß jene Akten und Aufzeichnungen, die von _meiner_ Familie und _meinen_ Vorfahren handeln!"

Ihr Gesicht hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Ausdruck angenommen, den Clarence noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Fast schien es, als ob sie sich große Mühe geben musste, nicht mit den Zähnen zu blecken, doch ihr Kinn bebte und ihre vollen Lippen kräuselten sich gefährlich.

Clarence war das Lächeln vergangen, seine Stimme war flach und kurzatmig als er schließlich meinte: „Nun, Zsa-Zsa, das Zaubereiministerium von Ägypten ist einfach nicht besonders gut organisiert. Sicherlich sind die Dokumente nicht gestohlen, sondern einfach nur verlegt worden. Das ist-"

„Sei still, Clarence!", zischte sie. „Tu nicht so, als ob ich mir das alles nur einbilden würde. Irgendjemand beobachtet mich und als ich Imperia davon erzählt habe, hat sie mir geraten, besser die Finger von dir zu lassen. Angeblich verkehrst du in kriminellen Kreisen!" Völlig unvermittelt packte sie plötzlich sein Handgelenk und presste seinen linken Unterarm auf die Matratze. Mit gerümpfter Nase und analytischem Blick untersuchte sie jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, als ob sie nach einem vergoldeten Haar Ausschau halten würde.

„Zsa-Zsa, du machst dich lächerlich!", sagte er streng, hielt aber ergeben still, in der Hoffnung, sie würde zur Vernunft kommen, solange er sich unauffällig verhielt.

„Sie hat es mir garantiert, dass du einer von ihnen bist!" Zsa-Zsas Stimme klang plötzlich wie die Stimme einer Besessenen. „Sie hat gesagt, sie wäre sich vollkommen sicher!"

„Wer?"

„Imperia!", schrie Zsa-Zsa und suchte Clarences Blick. Kurz starrten sie sich an, die Tänzerin und der Todesser und ihre unbändige Wut schien die Luft förmlich in Schwingungen zu versetzen.

Clarence riss seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung und ignorierte die blutigen Wunden, die ihre Fingernägel dabei in seine Haut schlugen. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zog er sich an. „Deine Anschuldigungen sind beleidigend, Zsa-Zsa!", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme, die so schneidend und überzeugend klang, dass es ihn im ersten Moment selbst erstaunte. „Imperia hat dir eingeredet ich sei ein _Todesser?_ Vollkommen lächerlich! Ich leite das größte magische Theater- und Opernhaus in Britannien, Zsa-Zsa, sag mir, warum sollte ich ein Interesse daran haben, in Todesserkreisen zu verkehren?!"

„Imperia weiß viel mehr als du denkst! Sie hat gute Verbindungen!"

„Ja, gute Verbindungen zu Halunken, Scharlatanen und Verbrechern!", entgegnete er kurzangebunden. Grob fuhr er sich durch die Haare, um ein wenig Ordnung auf dem Kopf zu schaffen, obwohl _in_ seinem Kopf noch immer Chaos und Verwirrung herrschte. Zsa-Zsa hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt und er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie sie auf sein Dasein als Todesser reagieren würde, sollte sie je die Wahrheit erfahren.

Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Zsa-Zsa hockte auf dem Bett und ihre Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Panther auf Beutezug, kurz bevor er zum todbringenden Sprung ansetzte.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst brauchst du gar nicht mehr wiederkommen!", rief sie erbost und ihre Augen blitzten.

Clarence deutete ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken an. „Diesen Satz habe ich schon so oft von dir zu hören bekommen, liebste Zsa-Zsa."

Seine Worte brachten ihr ohnehin hitziges Temperament zur Explosion. Sie stürzte sich auf eine Blumenvase, die auf dem Nachtschrank neben ihrem Bett stand, und schleuderte sie in seine Richtung. Ein Glück, dass Zielen nicht zu ihren Stärken gehörte, denn Clarence hätte nicht gewusst, wie er die Kopfwunde sonst seiner Frau hätte erklären können. Doch die schwere Kristallvase flog harmlos an ihm vorbei und zerschellte donnernd an der Wand, weit mehr als einen Meter von ihm entfernt.

Clarence strafte Zsa-Zsa mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Man könnte meinen, nach all unseren Zankereien hätte sich zumindest deine Trefferquote verbessern sollen." Er winkte ihr zum Abschied, seufzte ein kurzes „Au revoir" und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer. Während er den dunklen Flur entlang schritt, hörte er, wie weitere Gegenstände Zsa-Zsas Wutanfall zum Opfer fielen. Aber auch das war nichts neues, Clarence hatte gelernt, mit ihrem üblen Temperament umzugehen. Meist liefen ihre Streitereien darauf hinaus, dass sie sich nach mehreren Tagen des konsequenten Ignorierens irgendwo trafen und sich dadurch versöhnten, dass sie übereinander herfielen und sich stundenlang liebten.

Er verließ das Haus und folgte dem Pfad, der durch Zsa-Zsas üppigen Blumengarten führte. Der Morgen graute bereits, doch noch war es so dunkel, dass die Gegend in einem konturlosen Gemisch aus Schwarz und Grau verschwamm.

Milde überraschte stellte Clarence fest, dass seine Nichte Bellatrix sich nicht etwa aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, sondern unweit des Pfades an einem Baum lehnte und missmutig zu ihm hinüberstarrte. Geduld zählte nicht gerade zu ihrer Tugenden und Clarence war eigentlich fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie auf Grund der langen Wartezeit einfach nach Hause disappariert war.

„Tut mir leid, Bella", entschuldigte er sich, als er näher gekommen war. „Hat etwas länger gedauert."

Ein höhnisches Grinsen zuckte über ihr Gesicht. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Habt bestimmt ewig lang dafür gebraucht, euch wieder zu entknoten, stimmts?"

Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und versuchte diese Reaktion zu überspielen, indem er Bellatrix seinen strengsten und autoritärsten Blick zuwarf. „Über deine Dreistigkeit werden wir uns noch unterhalten, Mädchen, keine Sorge. Aber jetzt ist erst einmal die Armbrust wichtig. Hast du sie gefunden?"

Bella streckte ihm die leeren Hände entgegen. „Siehst du sie etwa?", fragte sie im Gegenzug und ihre Stimmlage verriet, wie übelgelaunt sie war.

„Du hast nicht einmal einen Hinweis-?"

„Nein, verdammt!", schnarrte sie. „Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich in Zsa-Zsas Haus finde? Fotoalben mit dem Titel Die Armbrust und ich machen Strandurlaub´, hä?"

„Ich kann darüber nicht lachen, Bellatrix."

Bella hingegen grinste jetzt breit und ein spöttisches Funkeln stahl sich in ihre Augen. „Dein Plan ist nicht aufgegangen, Onkel Clarence", sagte sie. „Wann wirst du einsehen, dass mein Plan viel besser ist?"

„Dein Plan? Dein_ Plan_?!" Er hatte sich vor seiner Nichte aufgebaut und blaffte sie so laut an, dass er nur hoffen konnte, der Wind würde seine Worte nicht zu Zsa-Zsas Haus zurücktreiben. „Du willst die Wahrheit mit Gewalt aus ihr herausquetschen, nicht wahr Bellatrix?! Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich zulassen werde, wie meine Geliebte von dir gefoltert wird-!" Er unterbrach sich selbst, voller Unglauben darüber, dass er Zsa-Zsas Wohlergehen über seinen Auftrag gestellt hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so unvernünftig und so emotional gehandelt und er spürte deutlich, wie falsch dieses Handeln war.

Bellatrix hatte ihn mit einem lauernden Blick anfixiert. „Sieht so aus, als hätte dich dieser Succubus am Kragen gepackt", zischte sie entrüstet. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet du – _du!_ – einmal kurz davor sein würdest, dich dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords zu wiedersetzen!"

„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, Bella. Ich zweifele nicht an seinem Befehl. Würde ich ihn verraten, würde ich mich selbst und all meine Überzeugungen verraten." Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, die sich mit einem Mal sehr angespannt und knochig anfühlten. Eine senkrechtverlaufende Ader pochte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Du hast recht, das Ratespiel bringt uns nicht weiter", sagte Clarence und blickte zu Zsa-Zsas Haus hinüber. Dort, hinter einem dieser Fenster hockte seine Geliebte in diesem Moment und ärgerte sich sicherlich noch über ihn. Erst vor einem Augenblick war er gespielt-beleidigt abgehauen, nachdem sie den Verdacht geäußert hatte, er würde unter Lord Voldemorts Befehl stehen … und nun wusste er, dass er sich tatsächlich als Todesser zu erkennen geben musste, um Zsa-Zsa zu zwingen, seinem Meisters zu gehorchen. Und das alles innerhalb weniger Minuten.

Leise seufzend wandte er sich wieder an seine Nichte. „Na schön, Bella. Wir werden Zsa-Zsa aufsuchen und ihr ein paar Fragen stellen, nachdem wir uns ihr – nun ja – _vorgestellt_ haben. Vielleicht gelingt es uns, sie zum Reden zu bringen, indem wir ihr unseren Auftraggeber nennen."

Bellatrix gluckste und rollte abschätzend mit den Augen. „Du bist so herrlich zartbesaitet heute, Clarence. Wie ein Knuddelmuff-"

Er stieß sie grob voran in Richtung Haus. „Halt den Mund, Bella. Ich werde demnächst ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinen Eltern wechseln."

Bella, die sich weiterhin schieben ließ, zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und verheiratet, Onkel. Ich wüsste nicht, was meine Eltern mit deinen Erziehungstipps noch großartig anfangen sollen."

„Wer redet denn von Erziehungstipps? Ich will deine Eltern auf die Versäumnisse in der Vergangenheit aufmerksam machen. Sie hätten viel härter durchgreifen sollten, nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, wie rotzfrech du wirklich bist."

Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick über die Schulter zu und grinste: „Die Sache mit deinen vergifteten Goldkarpfen lässt dir einfach keine Ruhe, was?"

Sie hatten den Garten noch nicht ganz durchquert, als plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei die Stille durchbrach und sich schmerzend in Clarances Ohren wand. Er und Bellatrix hielten inne und starrten zu der efeuverhangenen Fassade des Hauses empor.

Er wusste, dass Zsa-Zsa geschrieen hatte und er wusste auch, das der Grund hierfür nicht etwa eine übergelaufene Badewanne oder eine klitzekleine Spinne war, nein, es war eine unverwechselbare Art von Schrei, eine, von der Clarence früh gelernt hatte, sie mit Todesangst zu assoziieren.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Habe mir gerade ausgerechnet, dass ich an diesem Titelbild bereits ungefähr genauso lange arbeite, wie an der FF selbst. Und ich bin nicht einmal fertig! Langsam bin ich echt am überlegen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, so lange an einem Bild zu sitzen, da sollte ich meine Freizeit doch eher ins Schreiben selbst investieren, glaube ich.

Ach ja, mal ein paar Infos über Imperia Malfoy: Die Altleser unter euch erinnern sich vielleicht noch an Imbellis Ermay, die in den Betaversionen ihr Unwesen trieb? Es handelt sich hierbei um die gleiche Person, bloß dass ich ihr einen anderen Namen und eine andere Familie verpasst habe. Wann immer weitere altbekannte Charaktere mit neuem Namen auftauchen werden, werde ich es euch wissen lassen.

** AnnaRachelGreene:** Diese Geschichte hier spielt ein paar Jährchen vor Blaises Zeugung, daher ist es wahrscheinlich kein großer Spoiler, wenn ich verrate, wer sein Vater ist, bzw. wer nicht sein Vater ist. Ich habe mir keine großen Gedanken darum gemacht, wer der Vater sein könnte, zumindest ist es auf jeden Fall nicht Clarence Rosier.

** Betthaeschen:** Ich hoffe wirklich, dass man die Idee mit dem Weinkeller nicht in jeder x-beliebigen FF wiederfindet. Schließlich will ich mir ja nicht umsonst das Gehirn zermartert haben XD

Lustig, du bist übrigens die Einzige, die hofft, dass Bella das Hausschwein am Leben lässt. Alle anderen wollten es tot sehen g

** Cissy:** Falsch geraten, das Hausschwein lebt noch XD

** Miss Voldemort: **Ich weiß, das Schwein passt wirklich nicht zu Zsa-Zsa. Als ich angefangen habe die Geschichte zu schreiben, hatte ich noch einen Schoßhund vor Augen, irgendwann habe ich es dann aber abgewandelt und ein Schweinchen draus gemacht. Ich hatte natürlich meine Gründe, aber die werde ich noch nicht verraten ;)

Bellas „kulturelles Interesse" – ja, an der Stelle muss ich auch immer grinsen lach

** Seline Snape:** Och, niemand mag das Schwein Schimäre. Dabei ist es doch so knuffig, mit seinen alkoholverschleierten Äuglein und dem kitschigen Schleifchen


	6. Umbra Inkognito

**6. Clarence Rosier/ Bellatrix Lestrange: Umbra Inkognito**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Da sich die Armbrust nun in den Händen der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini befindet, einer direkten Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards, entsendet Voldemort den Todesser Clarence Rosier, um ihr das antike Stück - wenn nötig auch mit Gewalt - wieder abzunehmen. Dabei weiß Voldemort sehr genau, dass Clarence und die Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa ein Verhältnis miteinander haben…_

_Zu guter Letzt mischt sich dann noch Bellatrix Lestrange in die Sache ein: Als sie von der Affäre ihres Onkels Clarence erfährt, erpresst sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen. Clarence erkauft sich das Schweigen seiner Nichte, indem er sie kurzerhand an der Mission teilhaben lässt, die Armbrust aufzuspüren._

_So verschlägt es die beiden auf die Insel Alderney, auf der Zsa-Zsa lebt. Bei ihrer Suche nach der Armbrust wird Bella zwar nicht fündig, glaubt aber zu ahnen, dass sie nicht die einzige ist, die sich in Zsa-Zsas Haus heimlich herumtreibt. Bis auf ein offenes Fenster im Bad findet Bella jedoch keine Hinweise auf andere Besucher … doch kaum haben sie und Clarence das Haus wieder verlassen, hören sie den panischen Schrei Zsa-Zsas …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini lag schweratmend und verkrampft auf den Holzdielen ihres Flures, und ihr schweres Röcheln war so alarmierend laut, dass Clarence im ersten Moment dachte, sie würde vor seinen Augen ersticken.

Er warf sich auf schlitternden Knien neben Zsa-Zsa und drehte sie auf die Seite. Unter wirren, dunklen Haarsträhnen verborgen lag ihr versteinertes Gesicht, ihr Mund war weit aufgerissen, so wie der Schlund eines hungrigen Dementors, während sie mühselig nach Luft schnappte. Ihre grünen Augen starrten an ihm vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer und die Pupillen zuckten unkontrolliert von einer Seite zur anderen, so als ob sie versuchen würde, etwas in den Schatten ringsum auszumachen.

„Was hat sie?" Bellatrix war hinter Clarence getreten. Ihr blasses Gesicht war bar jeder Regung, und so emotionslos wie ihre Frage klang, hätte Clarence meinen können, dass sich seine Nichte soeben nach seinem heutigen Menüvorschlag erkundigt hatte.

Statt zu antworten fühlte er Zsa-Zsas Puls. Unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte er, dass ihr Herz wild und unregelmäßig raste. Es war, als ob etwas Zsa-Zsa halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte, denn er sah keine Spuren, die auf einen Kampf hindeuteten. Ihr nackter Körper war unversehrt, nicht ein Bluterguss oder ein Kratzer verunzierte ihre dunkle Haut.

Clarence warf seiner Nichte einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Durchsuch das Haus!", befahl er. „Irgendjemand ist hier gewesen! Nicht unbedingt ein Mensch … vielleicht irgendetwas anderes!"

Bella nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab, hielt jedoch kurz inne. An ihrem Stirnrunzeln erkannte er, dass ihr soeben ein Gedanke gekommen sein musste, doch bevor er sie darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte sie sich schon abgewandt und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Clarence trug Zsa-Zsa zurück in das Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett, in dem sie die letzten Stunden miteinander verbracht hatten. Das Bettlaken war noch immer klamm vom Schweiß, wie er unwohl bemerkte.

Zsa-Zsas Augen waren weit und starr aufgerissen, so dass es aussah, als würden ihr die Augäpfel jeden Moment aus dem Kopf quellen können. Ihre Bemühungen Luft zu schnappen waren beinahe ansteckend.

Während er ihr die dünne Seidendecke über den Körper zog, stellte Clarence fest, dass Zsa-Zsa ihn an ein panisches Kaninchen erinnert, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte. Verängstigte Kaninchen erlitten schnell einen Herzinfarkt und vielleicht waren Menschen in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich? Er wusste nicht, ob man wirklich vor Angst sterben konnte, doch Zsa-Zsa schien zumindest nah dran zu sein, und Clarence wusste nur zu gut, wie sich Todesangst anfühlte: ein Gefühl so schwer, kreischend und rasend, dass es einem das Herz zu zerdrücken schien…

Noch während er damit beschäftigt war, mit beruhigenden Worten und einigen nützlichen Zaubern gegen Zsa-Zsas besorgniserregenden Zustand vorzugehen, kam Bellatrix zurück in das Zimmer geschlittert. Ihre schwarzen Haare standen ihr wüst vom Kopf ab, fast als wäre sie in einen Sturm geraten. „Niemand hier!", rief sie, den Zauberstab jedoch weiterhin im Anschlag. „Ich habe das ganze Haus durchsucht, aber ich habe nichts Verdächtiges finden können. Allerdings-"

„Ja?"

„Als ich vorhin nach der…" Sie warf Zsa-Zsa einen prüfenden Blick zu und fuhr dann im verschwörerischen Flüsterton fort: „Als ich nach der Armbrust gesucht habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht alleine gewesen zu sein. Da war etwas im Flur, ein Schatten. Und das Fenster zum Badezimmer war sperrangelweit-"

Und bei diesen Worten fuhr Zsa-Zsa mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei in die Höhe, der Clarence vor Schreck vom Bett aufspringen ließ.

„_DAS FENSTER!_", kreischte sie. _„SIE IST DURCHS FENSTER GEKROCHEN!"_

Ihr irrer Blick huschte durch den Raum, bis sie Clarence erkannte, oder besser gesagt: Ihn _nicht_ erkannte. Denn kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, kreischte sie erneut und trat mit den Beinen nach ihm aus. Clarence hatte das Gefühl, von einer cholerischen Stute angegriffen worden zu sein, denn noch bevor er einen Schritt zurückgesetzt hatte, hatten Zsa-Zsas lange Beine ihn bereits so hart in den Magen getroffen, dass sich sein Mittagessen ätzend in seiner Kehle breit machte.

„Ich bins doch nur!", rief er, während er sich den Bauch hielt und krampfhaft schluckte. „Zsa-Zsa! Ich bin Clarence!"

„Dieses blöde Weibstück!", fauchte Bellatrix von der Tür aus, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die tobende Frau und unsichtbare Seile schienen sich um Zsa-Zsas Gliedmaßen zu wickeln und sie zu fixieren.

Zsa-Zsas Kreischen hatte diese Aktion jedoch nur verstärkt. _„VERSCHWINDET!",_ schrie sie. _„VERSCHWINDET, IHR ELENDIGEN!"_

Clarence beschloss zu handeln, ehe Bellatrix die Geduld verlieren und weitere Flüche anwenden würde. Er stürzte sich auf Zsa-Zsa und drückte ihr die Hand auf dem Mund um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nun, wo sie sich so nah waren, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, schien Zsa-Zsa ihn endlich zu erkennen, die Panik wich aus ihrem Blick.

„Ich bin zurückgekommen weil ich einen Schrei gehört habe", erklärte er leise. „Die Frau dort an der Tür ist meine Nichte Bellatrix. Erinnere dich, Zsa-Zsa, ich habe sie dir erst vor einigen Stunden im _Madame Impérial_ vorgestellt, weißt du noch?"

Sie nickte und murmelte etwas gegen seine Handfläche. Er zog die Hand weg und Zsa-Zsa sagte mit heiserer Stimme: „O Clarence! Ein Glück dass du da bist!"

„Was ist passiert? Warum hast du geschrieen?"

Zsa-Zsa schluchzte und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Elend und Furcht, doch sie antwortete nicht.

Langsam kam Bellatrix nähergeschritten, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Rechten, wie eine hungrige und zu tiefst zornige Katze hatte sie Zsa-Zsa anfixiert. „Wer ist durch das Fenster gekommen?", fragte sie lauernd.

Zsa-Zsa bleckte die Zähne. „Ihr – ihr würdet mir nicht glauben! Es war _Sie_!"

„Wer ist _Sie_?!" Bellas Stimme war jetzt laut und schneidend und voller unterschwelliger Aggression.

„_Sie_, das Gespenst! Es war die Umbra Inkognito!"

Während Clarences Gedankengänge sich in einem Zustand der heillosen Verwirrung aufzulösen begannen, brach Bella in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie stützte sich schwer auf die Schminkkommode und lachte wie eine Irrsinnige. „Die Umbra Inkognito?", echote sie. „Das Märchengespenst? Hast du das gehört, Onkel? Als nächstes wird sie uns wahrscheinlich erzählen, der Muggelweihnachtsmann hätte ihr das Sparschwein geklaut!"

Offenbar völlig verschreckt drängte sich Zsa-Zsa schutzsuchend näher an Clarence und er schloss sie aus reiner Gewohnheit in die Arme, während er Bella einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, der jedoch nicht ausreichte, um ihren Lachanfall einzudämmen.

Bella wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ah, herrlich!", grinste sie. „Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Auftrag großartig werden würde. Selten so viel Spaß gehabt."

„_Auftrag?",_ kam es entsetzt von Zsa-Zsa. „Was für ein Auftrag?!" Sie starrte abwechselnd von Clarence zu Bella und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

Clarence schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und strich ihr über die Haare. „Verrate uns lieber was du gesehen hast, Zsa-Zsa. Du sagst, du hättest etwas – ein Gespenst?! – gesehen?"

Er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen fröstelte. „Es war _Sie_, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Ich bin ins Badezimmer gegangen – das Fenster war offen. Als ich das Fenster schließen wollte, habe ich Sie gesehen! Sie ist am Efeu hochgeklettert wie ein Tier! Sie war so schnell, ich wollte wegrennen – aber sie hat mich erwischt! Ich…" Sie brach ab und laute Schluchzer schüttelten ihren zitternden Körper noch weiter durch.

Bellatrix hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein Gesicht wie das eines brutalen Türstehers aufgesetzt. „Erklär mir mal, warum das Gespenst ausgerechnet Efeu als Kletterhilfe benutzt? Ich dachte, Gespenster können schweben und son Zeugs."

„Bellatrix! Siehst du nicht, dass Zsa-Zsa völlig am Ende ist?!", herrschte Clarence seine Nichte wütend an, während sich Zsa-Zsa an seiner Brust ausweinte.

Bella warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Die schauspielert doch nur! Ihr Männer seid bloß zu blöd um das zu begreifen! Außerdem war das eine berechtigte Frage! Warum klettert das Gespenst? Die faselt doch kompletten Blödsinn!"

Selbst Tränen hatten nicht die Macht, Zsa-Zsas feuriges Temperament etwas abzukühlen. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht und wilder Haarmähne wandte sie sich zu Bella um und schleuderte ihr eine Beleidigung entgegen, die Clarence in _dieser_ kreativen Form noch nie gehört hatte.

Bella wäre fast einen Schritt zurückgetaumelt, hätte sie die Schminkkommode nicht hinter sich gehabt. „Du kleine Hure wagst es mich so zu nennen?!", kreischte sie. „Miese kleine Schlampe! Na warte!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die hilflose Zsa-Zsa, doch Clarence, der schon mit einer Eskalation dieser Art gerechnet hatte, entwaffnete seine Nichte mit einem gutgezielten Expelliarmus. Der Zauberstab wurde aus Bellas Hand gerissen und landete klackernd hinter Clarence auf den Holzdielen. Der Blick seiner Nichte war nie erschütterter, nie kälter gewesen, sie starrte Clarence an und schien ihm alles Unglück dieser Welt zu wünschen.

„Bleib hier!", bellte er, als Bella sich abwenden und aus dem Zimmer stürmen wollte.

„Setzt dich hin, Bellatrix. _Bitte!_", fügte er etwas milder hinzu und deutete auf einen geflochtenen Korbstuhl in der Ecke. Bellatrix setzte sich nicht, blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und ihr Kinn bebte trotzig.

„_Er_ wird nicht begeistert davon sein!", zischte sie. „Ich werde ihm sagen müssen, wie du dich aufgeführt hast, Onkel, dass du mich entwaffnet hast, bloß um diese Frau zu schützen!"

„Ich habe verhindert, dass ihr euch auf Grund einer Beleidigung umbringt!", verteidigte Clarence sich. „Also sei nicht albern, Bella, und bleib hier. Hör zu was Zsa-Zsa zu sagen hat, dann wissen wir mehr."

Bella äffte Clarence wütend nach und warf Zsa-Zsa einen hässlichen Blick zu, während sie fragte: „Also, liebste und teuerste Zsa-Zsa. Würdest du uns bitte mehr über das efeukletternde und frauenauflauernde Gespenst verraten?"

„Blödes Miststück!", knurrte Zsa-Zsa ihr zu und schmiegte sich wieder näher an Clarences Brust.

Bellatrix explodierte. „Wenn dieser verdammte Sukkubus mich noch einmal beleidigt, ist sie tot, Clarence! Ich muss mir das nicht bieten lassen!"

Clarence ignorierte sie. „Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass deine Geschichte äußerst merkwürdig klingt, Zsa-Zsa", wandte er sich stattdessen an die Frau in seinem Armen. „Du sagst, ein Gespenst wäre durch dein Fenster geklettert? Selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito nicht bloß um ein Schauermärchen handelt, ist es etwas – wie soll ich sagen – _befremdlich_, dass sie ausgerechnet in deinem Haus herumschleicht."

„Allerdings!", stimmte Bella zu und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. „Was wollte der Geist denn überhaupt von dir? Fragen, ob sie deine Toilette benutzen darf?"

„Sag deiner Nichte, sie soll ruhig sein!", heulte Zsa-Zsa. „Sieht sie denn nicht, dass es mir nicht gut geht?"

Clarence schwieg besserwissentlich. Bellatrix hatte ein seltsam schiefes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als ob sie sich große Mühe geben musste, den schlechten Zustand der anderen Frau nicht händeklatschend zu begrüßen.

„Die Umbra Inkognito hat einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet", fuhr Zsa-Zsa fort und bedachte Bella mit einem flüchtigen Kopfschütteln. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen wirst! Gespenster tragen keine Zauberstäbe! Ja, natürlich tragen sie keine Zauberstäbe, das ist es ja gerade! Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären – o Clarence!" Sie schlang ihre Arme und seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihm fest, als wäre er die letzte umhertreibende Holzplanke nach einem katastrophalen Schiffsunglück.

„Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, Clarence, wer weiß, was geschehen wäre. Sie hat ihren Zauberstab gegen meine Stirn gedrückt und hat –" Plötzlich hielt sie inne und die Muskeln in ihrem Körper versteiften sich kaum merklich.

„Ja?", hakte Bella im pampigen Tonfall nach. „Was hat sie dann gemacht, hm?"

Doch Zsa-Zsa antwortete nicht. Sie schob Clarence von sich und musterte ihn aus tückisch glänzenden Augen heraus. „Was macht _die_ überhaupt hier, Clarence?"

„Wer?", fragte er.

Mit zitterndem Finger deutete sie auf Bella und keifte: „Was macht _die_ hier?! Gott, ich muss blind gewesen sein, dass ich nicht zuerst daran gedacht habe! Komischer Zufall, dass ihr beide zusammen in mein Haus geeilt seid, nicht wahr? Oder ist es normal, dass deine Nichte sich mitten in der Nacht auf einer kleinen Insel herumtreibt, zufällig ganz in der Nähe meines Anwesens?!"

„Zsa-Zsa, beruhig dich, lass mich erklären…" Doch Clarence wusste nicht, was es da zu erklären gab. Nicht einmal dem dümmsten Muggel hätte er jetzt noch glaubhaft vermitteln können, dass der Zufall sie heute alle zusammengebracht hatte. Alderney, die Insel auf der Zsa-Zsa lebte, lag fast einhundert Kilometer vom englischen Festland entfernt und Clarence schätzte, dass es außer ihnen keine weiteren Magier auf dem Eiland gab. Wie also erklären, dass Bellatrix Lestrange ausgerechnet hier, heute und zu eben jener Stunde scheinbar zufällig an Zsa-Zsas Blumengarten entlanggeschlendert war?

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", erkundigte Zsa-Zsa sich, sah sich um und griff nach dem Stück Holz, das sie auf dem Nachtschränkchen abgelegt hatte. Wie ein Dolch drückte sie die Spitze des Zauberstabes an Clarences Kehle. Bellatrix Mund klappte auf und sie glotzte ausgesprochen dümmlich zu ihm hinüber. „Du … du lässt auch noch zu, dass sie ihren Zauberstab - ? Verdammt noch mal, Clarence! Was ist los mit dir!?"

Er sagte nichts, sondern versuchte den Blick zu analysieren, mit dem Zsa-Zsa ihn anfixiert hatte. In ihren dunkelgrünen Augen lauerte etwas Gnadenloses und Eiskaltes, etwas, das er noch nie bei ihr beobachtet hatte. Der Zauberstab presste sich gegen seinen Kehlkopf, das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer und er glaubte zu ahnen, dass er sich in einer kaum einschätzbaren Gefahr befand.

Hingegen schien Bellatrix mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, einen Versuch zu wagen ihren Zauberstab durch einen Hechtsprung zu erreichen. Clarence sah, wie ihre Augen immer wieder zu der Ecke huschten, in der ihr Stab aufgeschlagen war, so als ob sie genau Maß nehmen wollte. Zsa-Zsa hatte es jedoch auch bemerkt. „Wenn du dich rühren solltest, Bellatrix Lestrange, wird es dein Onkel zu spüren bekommen!", fauchte sie. „Ihr beide zwingt mich dazu, euch zu drohen! Schaut, was aus mir geworden ist! Kaum taucht ihr beide auf, werde ich von einem Gespenst angegriffen, ich liege nackt in meinem Bett und werde von zwei Todessern ausgefragt!"

Clarence wollte sich automatisch rausreden, als das Wort „Todesser" ausgesprochen hatte. „Zsa-Zsa, das ist ein Missverständnis-"

„Nein, _nein_, es ist kein Missverständnis!", rief Bellatrix gellend dazwischen. Obwohl sie keinen Zauberstab mehr trug, wirkte sie bedrohlicher denn je. Sie hatte ihren Körper gestraft, ihre Haare fielen wild und zerzaust bis zu ihrer Taille und in ihren Augen loderte der Hass. „Ganz recht, wir sind Todesser! Es ist auch kein Zufall, dass ich mitten in der Nacht auf dieser Drecksinsel herumgelaufen bin, Zabini! Clarence hat mich mitgenommen, er hat mir aufgetragen dein Haus zu durchsuchen, während er es dir besorgt hat! Und weißt du was, Zabini? Wir werden auch nicht mehr gehen, bis wir bekommen haben, was wir wollen! Und selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest Clarence und mich zu töten - der Dunkle Lord hat uns den Auftrag erteilt! Er wird persönlich kommen und dich umbringen, wenn ihm danach ist!"

Zsa-Zsas Unterlippe zitterte, doch statt ihre Waffe sinken zu lassen kreischte sie: „Du lügst doch! Warum sollte er mich töten? Ausgerechnet mich?"

„Er will dich nicht töten!", versuchte Clarence auf sie einzureden. „Du gehörst nicht zu jenen, die er vernichten will. Er hat mich ausgesandt, um mit dir zu reden. Alles was er will, Zsa-Zsa, ist die Armbrust."

Zsa-Zsa rückte mit einem spitzen Schrei von ihm ab. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erhobenem Zauberstab starrte sie ihn an, als hätte er sich soeben in eine haarige Riesenspinne verwandelt.

Bellatrix sagte: „Gib uns die Armbrust, Zabini. Ansonsten wird er sie sich selber holen und das ist dieses Stück Holz nicht wert!"

„Nein…" Zsa-Zsas linke Hand krallte sich in ihre üppige Haarmähne und trotzige Falten zogen sich über ihre Stirn. „Nein … ihr wisst nicht, was mir diese Armbrust bedeutet. Was ich getan habe, um an sie heranzukommen…sie gehört meiner Familie!"

„Bitte, sei nicht dumm", flehte Clarence. „Du hast keine Chance. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich finden. Es ist zwecklos, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen. Und vielleicht – vielleicht…", hilfesuchend sah er zu Bella und lächelte zaghaft, „_sicherlich_ entschädigt er deinen Verlust, Zsa-Zsa! Er ist gütiger, als die meisten Leute zugeben wollen! Er weiß es zu schätzen, wenn man seinen Befehlen folge leistet. Wenn du ihm die Armbrust freiwillig gibst, wird er es belohnen, glaub mir! Nicht wahr, Bellatrix?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist groß!", sagte sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Er vergilt Gleiches mit Gleichem. Gehorche ihm und du hast nichts zu befürchten."

„Aber die Armbrust gehört _mir_! Ich verstehe nicht, warum er sie will. Ich verstehe nicht – _Sie_ ist auch deswegen gekommen!"

Clarence sah auf und hielt den Atem an. „_Sie_ ist deswegen gekommen?", echote er. „Sie? Die Umbra Inkognito?"

Nun den Tränen nah nickte Zsa-Zsa. „Sie hat danach gefragt. Hat mir den Zauberstab gegen die Stirn gedrückt und mich gefragt, wo ich die Armbrust versteckt habe. Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen, ich schwörs! Sie…" Wieder verstummte sie und brach in heilloses Schluchzen aus. Clarence wollte sich ihr nähren, doch kaum hatte er sich bewegt, richtete sich die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes direkt auf sein Herz.

„Ich habe eure Spielchen sehr wohl durchschaut!", weinte Zsa-Zsa. „Du hast deine Nichte das Haus herumstöbern lassen und als sie nicht fündig geworden ist, habt ihr einen dritten Todesser hergeschickt, damit er etwas Druck auf mich ausübt, was? Die Umbra Inkognito war einer von euren Leuten, nicht wahr? Ja, das passt zu eurer miesen Bande! Zuerst hast du es auf die liebe, anständige Art versucht, was Clarence? Hast mich zum Essen ausgeführt, mich verführt und mich geliebt – Monate im Voraus. Doch das hatte keinen Erfolg, also hat deine Nichte heimlich mein Heim durchsucht, während du mich abgelenkt hast. Tja, und als auch das nichts gebracht hat, habt ihr zu den rabiaten Mitteln gegriffen, nicht wahr?"

„Zsa-Zsa, das stimmt nicht … das zwischen dir und mir war kein Kalkül", beschwichtigte Clarence sie flachatmig. „Ich wollte dir nie schaden. Wer auch immer dich angegriffen hat, es war keiner von uns, glaub mir!"

Sie schnaubte humorlos und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich beinahe schon eine Spur angewidert. „Ich weigere mich dir zu glauben. Ich weiß, dass die Umbra Inkognito bloß ein weiterer, vermummter Todesser war! Wer sonst hätte die Nerven, eine nackte, unbewaffnete Frau im eigenen Haus anzugreifen und sie mit dem Folterfluch zu belegen?! Wer sonst wäre so feige, dreist und unfair?!"

Clarence spürte, wie seine Nichte ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zuwarf, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf die bebende Spitze von Zsa-Zsas Zauberstab zu starreren, die noch immer auf sein Herz gerichtet war. „Du wurdest mit dem Cruciatus-?"

„Oh, bitte! Tu doch nicht so ungläubig, Clarence!", blaffte Zsa-Zsa. „Warum, denkst du, habe ich wohl geschrieen? Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen-"

„Ja … leider _fühlt_ es sich nur so an", kam es rotzfrech von Bellatrix.

Zsa-Zsa verlor entgültig die Nerven. Unter lautem, trommelfellzerfetzendem Gekreische zuckte ihr Zauberstab in Bellatrix Richtung, doch Clarence hatte sich bereits mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf Zsa-Zsa gestürzt, ehe auch nur der erste Teil eines Fluches aus ihrer Kehle dringen konnte. Polternd stürzten sie von der Bettkante und schlugen auf die harten Holzdielen. Clarence packte Zsa-Zsas Zauberstab und riss ihn aus ihren wütend kratzenden Fingern. Nun hockte er also schweratmend auf der nackten Frau und drückte sie zu Boden – wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte es ihn an ein etwas zu ruppiges Liebesspiel erinnert.

Bellatrix, nun wieder mit eigenem Zauberstab bewaffnet, baute sich vor Zsa-Zsa auf und zielte drohend zwischen ihre Augen. „Komm schon Onkel", sagte sie und ihre Worte überschlugen sich fast vor Eifer, „zöger es nicht noch länger hinaus! Nimm wenigstens die Chance wahr, sie auf weniger qualvolle Art und Weise zu befragen." Grimmig huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Der Dunkle Lord wird sich nicht so rücksichtsvoll verhalten."

Clarence nickte fahrig und wandte sich an Zsa-Zsa, die unter seinem Körper tobte und schrie.

„Sag mir wo die Armbrust ist. Zwing mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden."

„Niemand zwingt dich, Clarence", warf Bellatrix höhnisch ein. „Du kannst die Aufgabe ruhig mir überlassen."

Zsa-Zsa versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch er hatte sie fest im Griff. „Lass mich los!", brüllte sie und wand sich unter ihm wie eine Schlange. „Ich habe die Armbrust nicht, Das Gespenst hat sie mir weggenommen! Ihr strohdummes Pack, sprecht ihr euch denn nicht ab? Ich habe der Umbra Inkognito gesagt, wo die Armbrust ist, weil ich die Schmerzen nicht ertragen konnte! Sie hat das Ding mitgenommen, sicher ist die Armbrust schon bei euerm Meister! Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst los, Clarence!"

Er ließ sie nicht los, im Gegenteil. „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, Zsa-Zsa, dass die Umbra Inkognito kein Todesser sein kann. Sie oder er hat nichts mit uns zu tun!"

„Das kann mir doch egal sein! Die Armbrust ist weg, ich hab sie nicht mehr!"

„Sie lügt!", zischte Bella, kniete sich neben Zsa-Zsa und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Sie lügt, ich weiß es! Sie hat sich den ganzen Kram nur ausgedacht!"

Clarence stieß seine Nichte unsanft zur Seite, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal ausholen konnte. Zsa-Zsa weinte bitterlich, er spürte, wie ihm sein Herz schwer wurde beim Anblick dieser schönen, verletzten und zu Tode erschöpften Frau. Bemüht sanft strich er ein paar verirrte dunkle Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht und versuchte sich an einem gütigen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du sprichst die Wahrheit", sagte er leise. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du nicht so unvernünftig bist, uns zu belügen. Es tut mir Leid, Zsa-Zsa, dass sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben…"

Bellatrix machte ein Gesicht, als ob ein dreister Esel sie soeben gebissen hätte. „Es tut dir Leid?!", schnarrte sie. „Das Weibstück spielt Spielchen mit dir! Bist du blind, Clarence?!"

„Woher willst du das bitte wissen, Bella?", frage er seine Nichte, ohne ihr eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Verdammt noch mal, sie ist eine Frau und ich bin eine Frau! Eine Schlange erkennt nun mal die andere! Sie führt sich doch extra so auf, weil sie ganz genau weiß, dass sie dich damit um den Finger wickeln kann. Bei solchen Drecksweibern musst du nicht noch den Gentleman spielen!"

Zsa-Zsa wandte den Kopf in Bellas Richtung und spuckte ihr vor die Füße. Bellatrix starrte die ältere Frau an und Clarence konnte förmlich beobachten, wie sich auch der letzte Funken Vernunft gerade aus ihrem Kopf verabschiedete. Es war, als hätte man zwei wilde, ausgehungerte Raubkatzen aufeinander losgelassen: Bella stürzte sich mit hasserfüllter Grimasse auf Zsa-Zsa, die wiederum ihre Arme aus Clarences Griff riss und mit ihren langen Fingernägeln Bellas Gesicht blutig kratzte.

Er hatte Mühe, beide Frauen voneinander zu trennen, vor allem weil Bella scheinbar ganz plötzlich eingefallen war, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Zsa-Zsa bewaffnet war. Sie wich ein Stück zurück, richtete den Zauberstab auf die andere Frau und kreischte: _„Crucio!"_

Als hätte man sie bei lebendigem Leib in Brand gesteckt, zuckte Zsa-Zsa unkontrolliert unter Clarence und warf sich ruckend, windend und schreiend von einer Seite zur anderen. Clarence hingegen stellte nüchtern fest, dass er sich äußerst unvernünftig und dumm verhielt, als er sich vorbeugte und ihren nackten Körper mit seinem eigenem abschirmte. Ein altbekannter, jedoch sehr selten gefühlter Schmerz erfasste ihn und rauschte durch seine Haut, Adern und Knochen, als Bellatrix Fluch auf ihn abgelenkt wurde.

Keine Sekunde später jedoch erlosch die gleißende Pein, schwer keuchend sackte Clarence ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. Zsa-Zsas Wimmern drang an sein Ohr.

„Idiotischer Mistkerl!" Bella hatte ihren Zauberstab gesenkt, nachdem sie realisiert hatte, dass der Falsche unter dem Folterfluch gelitten hatte. In ihrem Gesicht glaubte er unter all dem offensichtlichen Zorn noch etwas wie Enttäuschung und Verwirrung zu erkennen. Die Dinge, die sich hier ereigneten, schienen Bellas Vorstellungskraft zu sprengen, er sah ihr an, dass ihr das Wort „Verrat" durch den Kopf geisterte.

„Du genießt das vollste Vertrauen unseres Meisters, Onkel. Du warst einer der ersten, bist einer der Besten! Warum – _warum _schmeißt du all das hin? Was muss ich tun, dass du begreifst? Diese Frau bringt dir nichts als Probleme!"

„Raus hier, Bella. Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen, wenn du so in Rage bist!" Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Clarence Richtung Tür, und er griff zusätzlich nach seinem Zauberstab, als Bellatrix trotz seines drohenden Blickes nicht von der Stelle weichen wollte.

Trotzig und sehr, sehr langsam bewegte sich Bella schließlich, den Zauberstab jedoch noch immer im Anschlag. „Du machst einen Fehler", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Ich weiß … aber ich werde mich selbst vor unserem Lord verantworten, Bella. Denn wenn du nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu ihm sagst, wird er wissen, dass du ihn heimlich belauscht hast, als er mir den Auftrag erteilt hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er Lauscher mag, Bella."

Bellatrix fluchte laut und unverschämt, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und die Tür mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zuschlug, dass die Fenster in ihren Fassungen leise klirrten.

Zsa-Zsa regte sich unter ihm, er spürte, wie ihre Hände sich an ihm entlang tasteten, bis sie ihn schließlich auf Schulterhöhe umarmte. „Ist sie weg?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ist deine Nichte gegangen?"

„Oh, nicht doch - ich denke, sie tut das, was sie immer getan hat: Ihr Ohr an die Tür drücken und lauschen."

Vorsichtig richtete er sich ein Stück weit auf und stützte sich haltsuchend auf die Hände, als ein leichter Schwindel ihn packte. Der Cruciatus hatte kaum eine Sekunde lang in ihm gewütet, dennoch fühlte er sich ausgesprochen zittrig und schwach. Bevor er sich um sein Befinden größere Sorgen machte, mustere er jedoch Zsa-Zsa. Obwohl ihre Haut dunkler Natur war, erschien sie ihm so blass wie eine lange ertrunkene Frau, die auf den Grund eines kalten Sees gesunken war. Sie wirkte ausgelaugt, Fältchen, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob sie vorher schon da gewesen waren, hatten sich in ihre Stirn und Mundpartie eingegraben. Sie lächelte nicht und ihr Gesicht war auch ansonsten bar jeder Regung, doch zumindest ihre Augen glitzerten merkwürdig.

„Danke, Clarence", nuschelte sie. „Du hast verhindert, dass sie mich foltert. Du hast es mit deinem eigenen Körper verhindert…"

„Ich sagte doch, dass die Sache zwischen dir und mir kein Kalkül ist, Zsa-Zsa. Ich meine es ernst mit dir."

Zsa-Zsa zog seinen Kopf mit bestimmender Gewalt zu sich und verwickelte ihn in einen langsamen und langanhaltenden Kuss. Nach einigen Minuten hielt sie inne und flüsterte gegen seine Lippen: „Lässt du mich bitte aufstehen, Clarence? Ich möchte gehen. Ich kann nicht länger in diesem Haus bleiben."

Wortlos half er ihr auf die zitternden Beine und sie ließ sich von ihm einen Mantel und ein paar Schuhe reichen.

„Ich sterbe, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger hier bleibe", sagte sie und wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dieses Gespenst lauert mir auf. Ich brauche Gesellschaft."

„Willst du zu mir kommen?", bot er ihr an.

Zsa-Zsa lachte humorlos auf. „Zu dir? Werden sich deine Frau und dein Sohn nicht wundern, wenn du plötzlich mit einer halbnackten Frau vor der Tür stehst? Das liebe ich so an dir, Clarence. Manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein dummer Schuljunge und an anderen Tagen gebärdest du dich wie der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich."

„Wohin wirst du dann gehen? Du hast keine Familie-"

„Oh keine Sorge. Ich habe keinen anderen Mann, wenn du das meinst. Im Gegenteil, ich besuche meine Freundin Imperia. Ein paar Gläser Alkohol und ihre zynische Art werden mir sicher dabei helfen, einigermaßen gut über die Dinge hinwegzukommen. Sag deinem Dunklen Lord, dass es mir sehr Leid tut, dass ich ihm die Armbrust nicht geben konnte. Aber, wie gesagt, im Grunde gehe ich immer noch davon aus, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito bloß um einen weiteren Todesser handelte. Von daher wird es deinem Meister sicher völlig egal sein, dass es mir Leid tut, die Armbrust gehört ihm ja so gut wie – hier halt das Mal, Clarence!" Sie warf ihm eine große Tasche zu, in die sie wiederum ein paar Kleidungsstücke hineinstopfte, wobei sie auf ungeheuer zornige Art und Weise ihr Gesicht verzog. Im Angesicht ihrer momentanen Stimmung fühlte sich Clarence für einen Moment tatsächlich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, eingeschüchtert und seltsam ohnmächtig.

„Zsa-Zsa … wenn du irgendeinen Verdacht bezüglich der Armbrust-"

„Clarence, halt den Mund. Dein Lord hat doch sicher Mittel und Wege sie im Falle des Falles wieder aufzuspüren – auch wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, und die Umbra Inkognito kein Todesser war. Er hat ja schließlich auch gewusst, dass ich sie besitze! Glückwunsch, ihr habt euch wirklich einen ausgesprochen cleveren Meister ausgesucht, er hat Dinge über mich herausgefunden, die ich eigentlich nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte. Jetzt wo ich's mir recht überlege…" Sie wandte sich zu Clarence um und starrte ihn berechnenden entgegen, „war er es, der hinter dem Diebstahl im Zaubereiministerium von Ägypten steckt?"

Irgendwie ahnte Clarence, dass sie ihm die Augen auskratzen würde, egal wie seine Antwort ausfallen würde. Er bedachte seine Schuhe mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick, als ob er darauf hoffte, dass ihm das polierte Leder ein Mittel gegen cholerische Anfälle zuflüstern würde. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er schließlich. „Aber ich schätze, mit deinem Verdacht könntest du Recht haben."

Doch ihre Wut hielt sich überraschenderweise in Grenzen und Clarences Augenlicht blieb somit verschont. Stattdessen taumelte Zsa-Zsa auf schwachen Beinen in Richtung Tür und schnarrte dabei: „Na ja, seis drum, Clarence. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird schon wissen was zu tun ist."

Zsa-Zsas Miene verhärtete sich, als sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte und feststellte, dass Bellatrix tatsächlich mitten auf dem Flur stand und sich offenbar nicht einmal die geringste Mühe gegeben hatte, sich zu verstecken. Die beiden Frauen starrten sich eine Sekunde lang voller Gram und Hass an, bevor Zsa-Zsa sich schließlich mit ausgefahrenen Ellenbogen an der Jüngeren vorbeidrängelte.

Energisch schritt Zsa-Zsa weiter Richtung Haustür, Clarence blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen, immer bereit die geschwächte Frau im Falle des Falles rechtzeitig zu stützen, sollten ihre Beine plötzlich nachgeben. Bellatrix wiederum folgte Clarence lautlos wie ein Schatten und genau wie ein Schatten glitt sie auch durch den dunklen Korridor; ihre schwarze Kleidung und ihr rabenschwarzes Haar ließen sie mit der Umgebung fast verschwimmen.

„Wo ist mein Schweinchen?", erkundigte sich Zsa-Zsa, kurz bevor sie die Haustür erreicht hatten. „Wo ist Schimäre?"

„Wo ist Schimäre, Bellatrix?", gab Clarence die Frage an seine Nichte weiter. Er hoffte, dass sie dem Tier nichts angetan hatte, denn er fühlte sich kaum mehr in der Lage, eine Eskalation zwischen den beiden Frauen zu verhindern.

Wortlos und mit mörderischem Blick deutete Bella in eine Ecke. Das Schwein Schimäre lag mit ausgestreckten Beinchen und zerknitterter Schleife auf dem kalten Boden und machte einen äußerst bedröppelten Eindruck. Clarence griff das Tier am Nackenfett und reichte Schimäre an Zsa-Zsa weiter, die das Schwein sogleich an die Brust drückte. „Er sieht furchtbar schlapp aus", bemerkte sie.

Clarence warf Bella einen Seitenblick zu. „Er sieht äußerst schlapp aus, Bellatrix!"

„_Die da_ hat doch selbst gesagt, das Vieh hätte ein Alkoholproblem!", rief Bella zornbebend und wies auf Zsa-Zsa, so angewidert, als ob es sich bei ihr um einen besonders ungewaschenen Muggel handeln würde. „Hat sich wahrscheinlich heimlich Alkohol in den Trinknapf geschüttet, das verdammte Vieh!"

Doch Zsa-Zsa ging nicht darauf ein. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und erhobenem Kinn stolzierte sie aus dem Haus wie eine Kaiserin, der es keinesfalls danach verlangte, in seiner oder Bellas Gesellschaft gesehen zu werden.

„Meine Sachen, Clarence!", flötete sie missgelaunt.

Er reichte ihr die Tasche und wagte es seine Frage zu formulieren. „Wie lange wirst du wegbleiben?"

Doch wieder antwortete Zsa-Zsa nicht. Kaum dass sie ihre Tasche in den Händen hielt, war sie auch schon mit einem leisen _Plopp_ disappariert. Clarence starrte eine Weile betrübt in die Leere, bis seine Augen trocken wurden und zu brennen begannen. Er blinzelte und ohne sich zu seiner Nichte umzudrehen sagte er: „Du hattest Recht, Bella. Ich war zu emotional, zu schwach … der Dunkle Lord wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er von diesem Desaster erfährt. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was wir von dieser Sache mit der Umbra Inkognito halten sollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Zsa-Zsa lügt…" Dann hielt plötzlich inne und musste grimmig über den erneuten Anflug von Emotionalität lächeln. „Sieht aus, als wäre Zsa-Zsa tatsächlich mein wunder Punkt, nicht wahr, Bella? Bella?!"

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, wandte er sich um und musste feststellen, dass Bellatrix ebenfalls verschwunden war. Der Morgen graute über Alderney und Clarence wusste, dass er der einzige verbliebene Abkömmling der Zauberwelt war, der sich noch auf dieser kleinen, fernen Insel befand, gescheitert in seinem gesamten Handeln.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich sollte mal wieder ein paar Kapitel von der Dunklen Kolonie veröffentlichen…

**AnnaRachelGreene: **Glaub mir, ich würde meinem Onkel auch nicht freiwillig beim Sex zusehen wollen. Aber Bella ist da ja irgendwie anders. Sie hat ein Faible dafür, andere durch Schlüssellöcher zu beobachten, wie man noch öfters sehen wird

**Betthaeschen: **Wenn du das Schwein Schimäre magst, solltest du unbedingt am Ball bleiben. Es wird noch einige glänzende Auftritte hinlegen und mit gaaanz rabiaten Mitteln gegen die pöhsen, pöhsen Todesser vorgehen XD

**Miss Voldemort:** Ja, richtig erinnert. Imbellis war dieses entzückende Weibstück, das Ulysses (mehrfach) verführt hat. Nun ja, und jetzt heißt sie eben Imperia, aber ihr mieser Charakter bleibt natürlich bestehen ;)

So, so, du hältst Zsa-Zsa also für sanft und naiv? Da kannst du dich mit Clarence Rosier zusammentun, er denkt nämlich ganz ähnlich. Aber ob er mit dieser Einschätzung richtig liegt? Wir werden sehen ;)


	7. Auf Spurensuche

**7. Bellatrix Lestrange: Auf Spurensuche **

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch Zsa-Zsa schwört, von eben diesem Geist attackiert worden zu sein…

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Auf der Insel Alderney, Zsa-Zsas Wohnort, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Während Bella heimlich Zsa-Zsas Haus durchsucht, glaubt sie die Anwesenheit einer fremden Person zu spüren. Obwohl Bella keine Beweise findet, die ihren Verdacht erhärten können, wird Zsa-Zsa etwas später in ihrem Haus angegriffen und überwältigt. Zsa-Zsa berichtet gegenüber Bella und Clarence, dass das Sagengespenst Umbra Inkognito sie folterte, um mehr über den Verbleib der Armbrust herauszubekommen. Offenbar gibt es also, neben den Todessern, noch jemanden, der sich für das antike Stück brennend interessiert … und Bella beschließt, der Sache vorerst alleine auf den Grund zu gehen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

Aus dem _Madame Impérial_ wankten zu dieser Stunde die letzten an- und volltrunkenen Gäste, die allesamt ihr zufriedenstes Lächeln zur Schau stellten, ganz so als hätten sie soeben einen Blick ins Paradies geworfen.

Bellatrix sprach mit niemandem, bis sie sich schließlich zu dem Haupteingang durchgekämpft hatte. Mit der Faust klopfte sie gegen die Tür und das Gesicht des zwergenhaften Türstehers erschien hinter dem ausschwenkbaren Goldschild, auf das der Name und die Inhaberin des Etablissements eingraviert waren.

„Ja?", fragte der Türsteher und musterte sie wie bereits vor einigen Stunden voller Argwohn, wobei Bellatrix ein schaler Geruch von Alkohol und Qualm in die Nase stieg.

„Mrs. Malfoy-Doily hat mich zu einem Vorstellungstermin gebeten", log Bella ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der Winzling warf ihr einen noch genaueren Blick zu, angefangen bei den Beinen, bis hin zum Dekolleté und dem Gesicht.

„Ich kenne Sie doch", murmelte er. „Waren Sie nicht heute Abend schon einmal hier? Lestrange war Ihr Name, richtig?"

Bella versuchte sich an ihrem charmantesten Lächeln, doch in Anbetracht der vergangenen Stunden wollte ihr das einfach nicht so recht gelingen. Die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht fühlten sich schlaff und müde an; ihrem Onkel war es irgendwie gelungen, selbst ihren zynischsten Humor auszubrennen. „Lestrange, das ist richtig. Was ist nun? Werden Sie mir die Tür öffnen?"

Der Mann schien zu zweifeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund blickte er sich unwohl um und flüsterte dann: „Mrs. Malfoy-Doily hat noch nie eine Bewerberin während der frühen Morgenstunden vortanzen lassen. Sie hat Besuch und – ähm – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie gestört werden möchte."

„Es wird schon einen Grund geben, warum sie mir den Termin gegeben hat, Mister." Gegen ihren Willen war Bellas Tonfall noch pampiger geworden als gewöhnlich. Sie ahnte, dass sie zu viel Altlast an Zorn und Enttäuschung mit sich herumschleppte, Dinge, die ihre Konzentration beeinträchtigten. Denn Clarence Rosier und Zsa-Zsa Zabini hatten etwas geschafft, was bisher nicht einmal ihre Schwester Andromeda geschafft hatte: Sie hatten Bella an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben und Bella war sicher, zu keinem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben größeren Fremdscham empfunden zu haben. Es erschien ihr fast so, als hätte sie selbst und nicht Clarence diesen verräterischen Fehler begangen. Ob sie sich besser gefühlt hätte, wenn sie, bevor sie hierher disappariert war, Clarence einen ordentlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehext hätte?

Mit den Worten „Na schön, das wird schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben" öffnete der Türsteher den Vordereingang und Bella trat in den schummrig beleuchteten großen Saal des _Madame Impérial_. Der Saal war, bis auf ein paar Mädchen, die die Stühle auf die Tische stellten und Gläser wegräumten, gänzlich leer.

„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Mrs. Malfoy-Doilys Büro", bot der zwerggroße Mann ihr an und winkte sie in Richtung einer Treppe, deren Stufen mit ausgewähltem rotem Samt beschlagen waren, auf den so mancher Hausbesitzer sicherlich stolz gewesen wäre. Trotzdem war die Treppe im Schatten halb verborgen, als ob man großen Wert darauf gelegt hätte, dass sie nicht unbedingt in den Blick der zahlreichen Gäste fiel.

„Ich denke, es wird nicht nötig sein dass Sie mich begleiten", stellte Bella mit fester Stimme klar und huschte die Stufen hoch. „Ich finde den Weg schon alleine, danke."

Doch der Türsteher bestand vehement darauf ihr den Weg zu zeigen, und Bella, die nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf sich ziehen wollte, folgte ihm schließlich doch. Im Stockwerk oberhalb des Saals erhaschte Bella freie Sicht auf einen Korridor, dessen Wände ebenfalls mit rotem Samt verkleidet waren. Für Bella war es ein deutlicher Hinweis auf die verheißungsvollen Aktivitäten, denen die Männer hier wahrscheinlich nachgingen. Ein Dutzend Türen gingen von dem langen Flur ab und Bellatrix mutmaßte, dass es sich hierbei um die „speziellen Hinterzimmer" handeln könnte. Ob Clarence diese Zimmer bereits von Innen gesehen hatte?

Die zweite Etage lag hinter einer schweren Eichentür, die der Mann mit einem Silberschlüssel aufschloss. Auf einer einfachen Plakette war das Wort _Privat_ eingraviert worden.

„Ähm, Madam Malfoy-Doily?", rief der Mann, doch er wagte es offenbar nicht, die Tür weiter als einen spaltbreit zu öffnen, als ob er erwartete, ein gefährliches Tier könnte hinter der Tür auf ihn lauern. „Mrs. Malfoy-Doily, sind Sie anwesend? Hier ist eine –AH!"

Bellatrix hatte den Türsteher am Kragen gepackt und mit einem schnellen Ruck brachte sie ihn dazu, rückwärts über die Stufe zu stolpern und mit rudernden Armen die Treppe hinabzustürzen. Nach lautem Poltern landete er schließlich als verdrehtes Körperknäuel auf dem Boden, eindeutig bewusstlos.

Bellatrix seufzte gespielt und schlenderte gemütlich die Stufen hinunter. „Ach Sir, was machen Sie bloß für Sachen, hm?", fragte sie mit betont schlechtgespielter Besorgnis. „Am Besten nehmen Sie sich kurz eine Auszeit, wie gesagt, den Weg werde ich ohnehin alleine finden." Sie packte den Kleinwüchsigen an den Handgelenken und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, hin zu dem ersten der vermeintlichen „speziellen Hinterzimmer", das sich tatsächlich als orientalisch eingerichtetes Liebesnest entpuppte. Dort ließ sie den bewusstlosen Mann achtlos zurück. Die Erinnerung an ihren Kurzbesuch würde Bella ihm nach getaner Arbeit mittels eines Gedächtniszaubers austreiben, doch im Augenblick hatte sie Besseres zu tun. Leise schlich sie sich weiter, wieder hinauf in den zweiten Stock.

Die Privatetage des Etablissements entpuppte sich als eine Anzahl spartanisch und nüchtern eingerichteter Räume und einem äußerst verwinkelten Flur. So üppig und prunkvoll wie das _Madame Impérial_ hergerichtet war, so langweilig und muggelhaft erschien Bella das zweite Stockwerk. Und Bellatrix wusste wovon sie sprach. Vor weit mehr als einer Hand voll Jahren, während der Sommerferien, hatten Rodolphus und sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, eines Nachts in einem Muggelbürogebäude für „Zahntechnik und Immobilien" einzusteigen, und alles in allem hatten diese Büros eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit den Privaträumen von Imperia Malfoy-Doily. Die Wände waren ebenso weiß, schmucklos und nichtssagend und die Einrichtung ähnlich praktisch und zweckgebunden wie die Einrichtung in der Muggelwelt.

Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab und begann sich genauer umzusehen. Zu ihrer linken endete der Flur in einer kleinen, freischwebenden Loge, von wo aus man in den Saal und auf die Bühne des Etablissements schauen konnte. Bella warf einen schnellen Blick hinunter und stellte fest, dass auch die letzten Putzkräfte inzwischen verschwunden waren; dann wandte sie sich ab und schlich in entgegengesetzter Richtung weiter, lauschte an den verschlossenen Türen. in der Hoffnung, verdächtige Stimmen zu hören. Schließlich wusste Bella, dass Zsa-Zsa Zabini sich auf den Weg ins _Madame Impérial_ gemacht hatte, um dort Imperia Malfoy-Doily von all ihren furchtbaren Problemen zu berichten. Auch wenn Bella sich selten wie eine echte Lady verhielt, die Verhaltensweisen einer Frau konnte sie zumindest besser verstehen als ihre männlichen Kollegen. Wenn Zsa-Zsa sich bei Imperia ausheulen würde, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass vielleicht Dinge angesprochen wurden, die Zsa-Zsa gegenüber Bella und Clarence eisern verschwiegen hatte. Denn für Bella war es offensichtlich, dass Zsa-Zsa mehr zu verbergen versuchte, als ein Kobold in Gringotts tiefsten Verließen.

Clarence Rosier war nur zu dumm und zu sehr ein Gentleman, um eine Tänzerin zu durchschauen, die auf so gewiefte Art und Weise ihren weiblichen Charme spielen ließ.

Bellatrix Füße stoppten automatisch, Sekunden bevor sie überhaupt bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, dass leise Stimmen aus einem der Räume drangen. Sie wandte den Kopf um die Geräusche zu lokalisieren und huschte dann zu einer weiteren verschlossenen Tür hinüber, die am Kopfende des verwinkelten Flurs lag. In dem Moment, als sie sich hinkniete und durch das Schlüsselloch spähte, wusste Bella, dass sie kurz davor war, der Rätsellösung ein ganzes Stück näher zu kommen.

Bella sah einen langgezogenen, weißwandigen Raum, der nach Osten ausgerichtet war. Die grelle Morgensonne schien durch die großen Fenster und das durchgehend helle Zimmer gleißte in ihrem Licht. Ein Schreibtisch, der einzige große Einrichtungsgegenstand in dem Raum, stand vor dem Fenster, abgesehen von einem Tintenglas und einer Schreibfeder fand sich jedoch nicht der kleinste Fetzen Pergament auf dem Tisch.

„Geht's dir jetzt besser, Zsa-Zsa? Willst du noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey?", fragte Imperia und legte die Hände auf Zsa-Zsas Knie. Zsa-Zsa selbst hockte gekrümmt auf dem Schreibtisch, ihr Kopf war gesenkt und ihre lange, schwarze Haarmähne fiel ungekämmt und zottelig in ihr Gesicht. Bella hatte den Eindruck, dass die Frau weinte.

„Kein Whiskey mehr, danke", hickste Zsa-Zsa. „Oh, ich komme mir so dumm vor! Noch nie hat ein Mann es geschafft, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, weißt du?"

„Ach Schätzchen, betrachte es einfach als gute Lektion. Du hättest auf mich hören sollen, ich habe dir gesagt, dass Clarence zu den Todessern gehört." Imperia griff nach einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schenkte sich spritzend etwas von dem klaren Gesöff in ein Glas. Sie trank es in einem Zug leer, offensichtlich geübt und ohne dabei das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…", Zsa-Zsa schluchzte bitterlich, „aber das hat mir keine Angst gemacht. Es war mir egal, dass er einer von ihnen ist. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer es auf mich abgesehen hat."

„Auf die Armbrust, Zsa-Zsa, auf die Armbrust. Du wusstest, dass der Gegenstand wertvoll ist. Erinnere dich, was du getan hast, um an das Ding heranzukommen - oh nein, komm, jetzt hör auf zu weinen!", fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu, als Zsa-Zsa sich lautaufheulend in ihre Arme warf und sich an ihrer flachen Brust ausweinte. Imperia tätschelte ihr den Kopf, doch selbst diese Geste wirkte kalt und berechnet.

„O Imperia, was wird jetzt passieren? Du-weißt-schon-wer wird schrecklich zornig werden! Vielleicht – vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir ihm die Armbrust einfach geben?!"

Bellatrix hielt den Atem an und konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verbergen. _Ja, sprecht schön weiter,_ beschwor sie die beiden Frauen gedanklich. _Kommt, verplappert euch ruhig, der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen!_

„Zsa-Zsa, NEIN!", donnerte Imperia mit überraschender Gewalt in der sonst so kühlen Stimme. Sie packte die schwarze Frau an den bebenden Schultern und fixierte sie mit nachdrücklichem Blick an. „Der Dunkle Lord hat kein Recht dazu! Die Armbrust gehört nur dir und deinen Vorfahren, hörst du? Wenn du auf dein Geburtsrecht verzichtest, verzichtest du auf alles! Es ist dein Erbe, nicht seins!"

„A-aber er wird doch wissen, dass ich Clarence belogen habe! Er wird wissen, dass ich die Armbrust nicht herausgegeben habe, als dieses – dieses Gespenst! – mich gefoltert hat! Ich bin mir sicher, Imperia, ich bin mir so sicher, dass diese Umbra Inkognito bloß ein weiterer Todesser war! Ich habe Clarence und seiner Nichte gesagt, ich hätte die Armbrust an die Umbra Inkognito verraten! D-du-weißt-schon-wer wird es herausbekommen!"

„Du weißt nicht, ob sich wirklich ein Todesser hinter dieser Gespensterverkleidung verborgen hat, Zsa-Zsa", stellte Imperia tadelnd klar. „Vielleicht gehörte diese Person zu einer ganz anderen Bande! Zu einer Hehlerbande vielleicht, die mit dem Verkauf der Armbrust das große Geld machen wollte. Es ist doch auch völlig egal wer es war, Hauptsache ist doch, dass sich die Armbrust noch immer in deinem Besitz befindet."

Eine Weile standen die beiden Frauen Arm in Arm da und Bella glaubte, Zsa-Zsa leise schluchzen zu hören.

„Warum weinst du denn immer noch, Schätzchen?", erkundigte sich Imperia nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Ist es wegen ihm – Clarence?"

Zsa-Zsa nickte fahrig und ihre Fingerknöchel zeichneten sich deutlich unter der Haut ab, als sie sich noch ein wenig fester an die andere Frau klammerte. „Ich mag ihn wirklich … und gerade weil ich ihn mag, fühle ich mich so schrecklich missbraucht. Ich komme mir vor wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen!"

„Oh Zsa-Zsa, du naives Ding. Glaubst du wirklich, seine Liebe zu dir war tatsächlich so stark? Für ihn warst du nur eine Affäre, er wäre niemals auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, seine Ehefrau für dich zu verlassen. Aber keine Sorge … wir regeln das schon, ja? Er wird es noch bereuen, sich mit uns angelegt zu haben."

Bellatrix erinnerte sich an das, was ihr Onkel ihr über Imperia erzählt hatte. Angeblich hielt diese Frau sehr viel von Racheaktionen und Begleichungen; Gerüchten zufolge ließ sie die Leute, die sich einen allzu groben Fehltritt geleistet hatten, mehr oder weniger unauffällig aus dem Weg räumen. Ein Bild tauchte vor Bellas geistigem Auge auf, das Bild eines ertrunkenen Clarence Rosiers, der fahlhäutig und mit aufgedunsenem Körper am Grund eines Sees trieb.

Dafür, dass Zsa-Zsa Clarence angeblich wirklich mochte, protestierte sie reichlich wenig gegen Imperias Vorschlag. Stattdessen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte schwach. „Ja … klingt gut. Wir beide gegen die Todesser…"

Und dann geschah etwas, mit dem Bellatrix niemals gerechnet hatte: Imperia hob Zsa-Zsas Kinn mit der Fingerspitze an und küsste sie. Es war kein zarter, freundschaftlicher Kuss, er war verlangend und gierig und Zsa-Zsa erwiderte ihn, als wäre sie ausgehungert, als hätte es in ihrem Leben nie einen Clarence oder anderen Mann gegeben. Hastig nestelte Zsa-Zsa an den Knöpfen von Imperias hellem Pelzmantel herum und streifte ihr die Kleidung schließlich von den Schultern, während sie die Beine um Imperia schlang.

Bella wusste, dass ihr soeben vor lauter Erstaunen das Kinn hinuntergeklappt war. Während sie durch das Schlüsselloch starrte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie rasch Clarences jungenhafte Verliebtheit zu Zsa-Zsa sicherlich vergehen würde, wenn er hier und heute Zeuge dieses Liebesspiels wäre. Zsa-Zsa Zabini, seine geliebte Tänzerin, lag nackt und ausgebreitet auf einem Schreibtisch und ließ sich von Lucius Malfoys älterer Schwester verwöhnen! Irgendwie fühlte Bellatrix sich, als hätte soeben ein Unsichtbarer ihr mit einem Schürhaken einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst.

Aber sie war keinesfalls geschockt, Bella war hochgradig amüsiert.

„Oh, bei Salazar!", kicherte sie leise. „Wer hätte _das_ gedacht?"

„Was gedacht?", zischte plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme hinter ihr. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fuhr Bellatrix hoch, wollte sich umdrehen, doch die Spitze eines Zauberstabes bohrte sich in ihr Kreuz, so erbarmungslos, dass es schmerzte.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Aber sie hatte keine Angst.

Es war komisch, aber in solchen Situationen hatte sie noch nie Angst verspürt, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sterben oder gefangengenommen werden könnte.

Jemand griff nach Bellas Zauberstab und zog ihn aus den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand.

„Schön, dass wir uns mal wiedersehen, Bellatrix Lestrange." Die Stimme war vollkommen emotionslos, Bellatrix hätte sie nicht beschreiben können, selbst wenn ihr alle Zeit der Welt zur Verfügung gestanden hätte. Es war eine Stimme, die Bella fern an das kalte, tiefe Heulen eines arktischen Sturms erinnerte, aber sie besaß nichts von der Lebendigkeit eines Sturms. Doch, und das konnte Bella mit Bestimmtheit sagen, die Stimme gehörte zu einer Frau.

„Wer sind Sie? Ein Auror?"

Die Frau lachte leise auf. „Ein Auror? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Nicht einmal im entferntesten Sinne."

Bella wagte den Versuch, einen Blick auf die Person zu werfen, doch der Druck auf ihr Kreuz verstärkte sich drohend und unmissverständlich.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Du kennst auch meinen Namen, Lestrange. Wir kennen uns. Nicht besonders gut, aber wir kennen uns. Aber verrat mir doch mal, was du da eben so _unglaubliches _beobachtet hast. Etwa ein weiteres Techtelmechtel zwischen Imperia und Zsa-Zsa?"

Bella wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, zwar gab sie es ungern zu, doch die Fremde hatte sie schlicht und einfach überrumpelt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie - ausgerechnet sie! – geradewegs in etwas hineingeschlittert, was sich ihrem Verständnis völlig entzog.

Als ob Imperia und Zsa-Zsa beschlossen hätten auf die Frage der Frau selbst zu antworten, drang ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus dem Büro.

„Ja, das war abzusehen", sagte die Unbekannte hinter Bellas Rücken. Ihre Stimme war zwar noch immer so kalt wie ein antarktischer Winter, doch Bella glaubte einen Hauch von Belustigung herauszuhören.

„Ich beobachte Zsa-Zsa schon seit längerem", fuhr die Frau fort. „Ich kenne sie. Ich kenne auch Imperia."

„Machen Sie etwa auch bei deren Liebesspielen mit oder was?", knurrte Bella.

„Wie ich sehe, gibt es eine Menge Klärungsbedarf zwischen uns, Lestrange. Lassen wir die beiden Liebenden alleine und gehen ein Stück?"

Der schmerzende Druck auf Bellas Kreuz ließ nach, als die Frau ihren Zauberstab zurückzog. Bella konnte hören, wie sich die Fremde ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernte. Langsam wandte Bella den Kopf, um einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, und was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken.

Vor ihr stand, wie aus dem Mosaik in Zsa-Zsas Badezimmer geschlüpft, eine Gestalt in rostfarbener Robe. Eine schwere Kutte bedeckte den Kopf der Frau, so tief hinunter gezogen, dass ihr Gesicht in völliger Dunkelheit lag. Die Gestalt hielt zwei Zauberstäbe in den Händen, der eine, in ihrer Linken, gehörte Bella.

„Du bist _Sie_!", zischte Bella perplex. „Die Umbra Inkognito, dieses verdammte Gespenst!"

„Ich bin kein Gespenst. Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut. Wie du."

Bella sprang unwillkürlich auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Denkst du, ich weiß es nicht!? Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde daran-!"

„Sei still, Lestrange. Sie werden dich hören." Mit einer vagen Handbewegung bedeutete sie Bella, ihr unauffällig zu folgen. Doch Bella rührte sich nicht vom Fleck; mit hochgezogenen Schultern, zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geballten Fäusten stand sie da, denn sie hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass die vermeintliche Umbra Inkognito keine guten Absichten hegte. Im Gegenteil: Auch wenn die Stimme der Frau kalt und leblos klang, strahlte sie dennoch – oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb - Gefährlichkeit aus.

„Ich habe dich gesehen!", sagte Bella. „Du warst in Zsa-Zsas Haus! Ich habe einen Fluch auf dich abgefeuert, aber du bist entkommen."

„Wir werden alles noch in Ruhe bereden, Lestrange. Ich habe Zeit und", sie nickte in Richtung Bürotür, hinter der das Liebesspiel gerade einen Höhepunkt zu erreichen schien, „es dauert ohnehin noch eine Weile, ehe Imperia und Zsa-Zsa sich ausgetobt haben. Und jetzt wirst du schön mitkommen, komm Lestrange!" Sie hob ihren eigenen Zauberstab und zielte drohend auf Bellas Brustkorb. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zitterte nicht, sondern blieb so reglos wie das Skalpell eines erfahrenen Arztes. Obwohl sie es ungern zugab, Bella musste die Frau zwangsläufig als erprobte Kämpferin einschätzen. Sollte Bella es irgendwie gelingen, ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Finger zu bekommen, dürfte es ihr sicherlich einiges an Mühe, Schweiß und Blut kosten, die Fremde zu besiegen.

„Nimmst du keine Befehle entgegen, Lestrange?", erkundigte sich die Frau mit bissigem Unterton in der sonst so unbewegten Stimme. „Du zollst nur dem Dunklen Lord deinen Respekt, habe ich Recht?"

„Du nennst ihn so?"

„Ich nenne ihn so", bestätigte die Unbekannte. „Und jetzt wirst du mit mir kommen, ehe ich Gewalt anwenden muss. Der Dunkle Lord braucht keine treue, _tote_ Dienerin."

Bellatrix wusste, dass sie nicht - _noch_ nicht - in der Position war, Verhandlungen zu führen oder sich gar effektiv zur Wehr zu setzen. Geduld zählte nicht unbedingt zu ihren Stärken, aber in Anbetracht ihrer misslichen Lage musste sie ausharren und auf kommende Chancen hoffen. Sie war nicht so unbewaffnet, wie die Umbra Inkognito vielleicht glaubte. Bella besaß, so wie die meisten Todesser auch, einen zweiten Zauberstab, der immer dann zum Einsatz kam, wenn die Situation es verlange.

Und während Bella also mit erhobenen Händen an der Frau vorbeischritt, spürte sie mit aller Deutlichkeit das schmale Stückchen Holz im Futter ihrer Stiefel.

Alles was sie brauchte, war eine gute Gelegenheit.

Sie wurde hinunter in den nun leeren Saal geführt. Es war dunkel, trotz des fahlen Lumoslichtes, und jeglicher lebendige Flair schien dem Etablissement abhanden gekommen zu sein.

„Setz dich, Lestrange." Die Frau stieß sie regelrecht in die Nähe der Bühne. Bella lehnte sich an den Rand des Podiums und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Gestalt in rostroter Robe. „Du hast Zsa-Zsa Zabini aufgelauert, weil du diese verdammte Armbrust haben willst, stimmts?", herrschte Bella sie an. Auch wenn sie beim Anblick der beiden Zauberstäbe in den Händen einer Unbekannten leise Beklemmung verspürte, so betrachtete sie es noch immer als ihre höchste Pflicht, der Frau möglichst viele Informationen zu entlocken. Sollte Bella diesen Tag überleben, konnte sie ihr Wissen mit dem Dunklen Lord teilen und diese Zukunftsaussicht gab ihr Kraft. Das vermeintliche Gespenst hatte ihr oft gepriesenes Pflichtbewusstsein nicht ausgelöscht.

„Die Armbrust, das ist richtig. Man hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Dunkle Lord seine gierigen Spinnenfinger nach der Armbrust ausgestreckt hat, also wollte ich ihm zuvorkommen. Blöd nur, dass du und dein Onkel mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habt. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Ich nehme an, Zsa-Zsa hat die Armbrust hier im _Madame Impérial_ versteckt, nicht wahr?"

„Woher-?"

„Woher ich meine Informationen beziehe?" Die Frau lachte leise auf und wieder einmal klang ihre Stimme so, als würde sie aus den Tiefen einer Eishöhle hervordringen, tot und gemütlos. „Ich schleppe mein Wissen seit vielen, vielen Jahren mit mir herum und bin froh, es endlich einmal einsetzen zu können. Hat dir dein Onkel Clarence erzählt, wie er und der junge Dunkle Lord während ihrer Schulzeit nach der Armbrust gesucht und sie nie gefunden haben? Ich habe die beiden gewissermaßen dabei beobachtet. Aber genug davon. _Accio _Zauberstab!"

Ehe Bellatrix reagieren konnte, zerrte der Zauber an ihrem rechten Bein. Die Stiefelnaht riss auf und ihr Ersatzzauberstab wurde im hohen Bogen herausgeschleudert, als hätte man einen Feuerwerkskörper an das Holz gebunden. Mit leisem Klackern landete der Stab vor der Fremden, die ihn aufhob und in ihrer Robe verschwinden ließ.

Bellatrix Kiefer verspannte sich, sie biss die Zähne zusammen bis es schmerzte.

„Keine Sorge, das war nicht dein Fehler, Lestrange", sagte die Frau und Bella hatte das Gefühl, dass sich unter dem Schatten der Kutte ein triumphierendes Grinsen verbarg. „Ich kenne die üblichen Tricks. Man kann mich nicht für viele Dinge loben, aber das Duellieren beherrsche ich."

„Das ist kein Duell!", entgegnete Bella schrill. „Wenn du ein Duell willst, dann gib mir einen von meinen Zauberstäben zurück! Ich werde dir einen Kampf liefern, den du nicht vergessen wirst, Miststück!"

„Das bezweifele ich nicht. Aber die Sache ist die: Im Grunde bin ich nicht an einem Kampf mit dir interessiert. Ich bin keine ehrliche Haut, mir ist es lieber, wenn ich die Sachen schnell und effizient erledige." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihren Zauberstab um ein paar Grad nach links schwenken; unmissverständlich zielte sie auf Bellatrix Herz, doch der Todesfluch blieb aus.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und als Bella sich sicher war, dass der kurzen Wartezeit auch tatsächlich kein Avada Kedavra mehr folgen würde, verselbstständigte sich ihre dreiste Natur ein weiteres Mal. „Schnell und effizient ist etwas anderes!", höhnte sie, obwohl sie sich im gleichen Moment fast wünschte, den Mund gehalten zu haben. Sie hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und ihr Überleben hatte Priorität, nicht die Provokation.

„Weißt du, Lestrange, ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Plan aufgehen wird. Ich werde mich nun nach der Armbrust erkundigen und wenn ich die Waffe erst einmal besitze, werde ich vielleicht einen kleinen Testschuss damit wagen. Hast du schon einmal mit einer Armbrust geschossen, Lestrange? Mit einer verfluchten Armbrust? Mich interessiert, wie tödlich diese Waffe wirklich ist."

Ihre Worte bestätigten Bellas dunkle Vorahnungen. Ehe sie sich's versah, preschten unsichtbare Seile aus dem Zauberstab der Fremden hervor, Bella spürte wie sich eine körperlose Kraft um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke schlang und sie so fest zusammenpressten, als ob man sie verschweißt hätte. Bella kämpfte dagegen an, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und taumelte zurück, so dass sie mit dem Rücken hart gegen den Rand der Bühne stieß und auf den Parkettboden sank. Ihr verbissenes Ächzen verstummte schlagartig, denn die Umbra Inkognito hatte sie mit einem zweiten Zauber zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Und nun wirst du hier warten, Lestrange", teilte die Frau ihr mit. „Du wirst hier warten und dich ruhig verhalten." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und tauchte zurück in die Dunkelheit, die über dem großen Saal lag.

Bella wusste, dass die Frau sie töten würde, sobald der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen war. Sie schätzte die Fremde als kalt und kalkulierend ein und sicherlich besaß sie nicht mehr Emotionalität und Gnade, als ein Haufen alter Eisenspäne. Hätte die Umbra Inkognito nicht gerade eben ihre Ermordung angekündigt, hätte Bella sie für eine brauchbare potenzielle Todesserin eingestuft. Aber mal ganz abgesehen von der Morddrohung: Im Grunde konnte Bella andere Todesserinnen gar nicht ausstehen.

Sie litt unter akuter Stutenbissigkeit.

Und deshalb war es auch eine enorm befriedigende Vorstellung, die vermeintliche Umbra Inkognito zu töten.

Doch wie jemanden töten, wenn einem die Hände im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefesselt waren und man zudem noch unbewaffnet war? Bella musste zugeben, dass sie in gehörigen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Nachdem sie sich fünf Minuten lang vergeblich gegen den Zauber gewehrt hatte, hielt sie plötzlich inne und lauschte. Durch den Saal drang das Echo ferner Schritte, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen, außerdem hockte Bella noch immer auf dem Boden und außer einer Unmenge Tisch- und Stuhlbeine konnte sie nicht viel sehen.

Doch dann hörte sie Stimmen, Kichern. Und Bella begann so angestrengt zu lauschen, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„…ich versichere dir, Zsa-Zsa, nach einem Gläschen Feigenwein wirst du dich wie neugeboren fühlen. Du wirst deinen Clarence im Nu vergessen haben."

„Ich habe ihn schon fast vergessen. Wenn du mich liebst, vergesse ich die ganze Welt, Imperia."

„So weit solltest du nicht gehen. Zumindest unseren kleinen Racheplan solltest du schön im Gedächtnis behalten."

Irgendwo flackerten gedämpfte Lichter auf, die Bellatrix im ersten Moment blendeten. Sie blinzelte und erkannte, dass in gut zwanzig Metern Entfernung eine Reihe Fackeln entzündet worden waren, die eine kleine Thekennische erleuchtete, die mit einem gewaltigen Sammelsurium an Alkoholflaschen in allen Formen und Farben bestückt war. Zsa-Zsa Zabini und Imperia Malfoy-Doily, beide spärlich bekleidet mit einer luftigen Nachtrobe, hatten soeben den Saal betreten und wankten Hand in Hand und eindeutig beschwipst zu der Theke hinüber. Sie sahen Bella nicht, es war viel zu dunkel um sie herum und die beiden Frauen waren auch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Kaum dass die beiden an der Bar platzgenommen hatten, verkrallte sich Zsa-Zsa in Imperias blonden Haarschopf und küsste sie, während Imperia ihre Hände über den geschwungenen Körper der anderen fahren ließ.

Es war, als ob die heimlichen Träumerein von Bellatrix Schwager Rabastan auf einem Schlag wahr geworden wären - und zum ersten Mal ärgerte sich Bella, dass Rabastan in diesem Moment nicht zugegen war um zu gaffen! Im Anbetracht ihrer misslichen Lage hätte er sich ausnahmsweise sogar als nützlich erweisen können.

Aber da weder er noch irgendjemand sonst anwesend war, der Bella hätte befreien können, musste sie sich schon selbst die Haut retten. Sie ließ sich zur Seite kippen und versuchte auf Ellenbogen und Knie vorwärts zu robben. Einen besonders hilfreichen Plan hatte sie zwar noch nicht ausgetüftelt, sicher war jedoch, dass sie einen Zauberstab brauchte – Zsa-Zsa und Imperia hatten ihre sicherlich dabei.

Wie eine Schlange kroch Bella heran und fand schließlich unter dem sternenbestickten Tischtuch einer großen, runden Tafel Unterschlupf. Sie spähte zwischen den Kordeln der Decke hindurch, hinüber zu der schummrig erleuchteten Theke und den beiden Frauen.

Sie tranken feigenfarbenen Wein aus edlen Kristallgläsern, saßen dicht beieinander und warfen sich immer wieder feurige Blicke zu. Zsa-Zsas Haare waren noch immer zerzaust und dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, doch obwohl sie am Rande der absoluten Erschöpfungsgrenze zu sein schien, funkelten ihre Augen so lebhaft und katzenartig wie eh und je. Ihre linke Hand ruhte auf Imperias weißhäutigem Oberschenkel, ein Kontrast wie dunkler Samt auf reinem Porzellan.

Auf dem Tresen selbst saß das Schweinchen Schimäre und schleckte gierig aus einem Napf. Bella hätte zehn Galleonen darauf gewettet, dass sich Alkohol in der Schüssel befand, denn das würde zumindest Schimäres völlig unkoordinierten Bewegungen erklären.

Während die beiden Frauen gerade damit beschäftigt waren, sich über den neueröffneten Pelzladen in der Winkelgasse zu unterhalten, spitzte das Schwein plötzlich seine Ohren und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Saales. Bella folgte seinem Blick, konnte von ihrem Standpunkt aus jedoch noch immer nicht mehr erkennen als einen Wald aus Tisch- und Stuhlbeinen. Dann, ganz unvermittelt, hüpfte Schimäre von dem Tresen und huschte im flotten Trippelgang davon.

Zsa-Zsa sprang auf. „Wo willst du hin, Schim-Schim?"

„Hoffentlich pisst er nicht wieder in die Garderobe", murmelte Imperia trocken.

Zsa-Zsa wollte ihrem Haustier offenbar nachsetzen, doch sie kam keine drei Schritte weit. Mit einem kreischenden Aufschrei stürzte sie plötzlich zurück, stieß gegen die Theke und versuchte darüber hinwegzuklettern, wobei sie im Verhalten stark an eine wildgewordene und strohdumme Gans erinnerte, der man den Fluchtweg versperrt hatte. Imperia starrte ihre Geliebte mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den fahlen Augen an. Offenbar fragte sie sich, ob Zsa-Zsa gerade ein dramatisches Theaterstück einübte oder einfach den Verstand verloren hatte.

Und plötzlich wurde Zsa-Zsa wie von einer unsichtbaren Böe angehoben und sie krachte donnernd in das Regal, auf dem Dutzende teure Weine und Sekte gestanden hatten. In einem Regen aus Glassplittern und umherspritzendem Alkohol stützte sich Zsa-Zsa bedröppelt gegen die Trümmer des Regals, augenscheinlich mit großen Problemen, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Imperia sprang auf. „BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!?", kreischte sie vollkommen perplex. „Der Alkohol ist ein Vermögen wert gewesen!"

Doch Zsa-Zsa gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Mit schreckensstarrer Miene blickte sie der rostrot gekleideten Gestalt entgegen, die soeben wie zufällig aus der Dunkelheit geschlendert kam. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Rechten und neben ihr lief Schimäre, der eifrig mit dem kleinen Ringelschwanz wedelte und zu der Umbra Inkognito aufblickte, als erwarte es ein ganz besonderes Leckerli.

Es war, als hätte die Sage rund um die Inkognito ein weiteres mal bewahrheitet: Ein Gespenst, dass umherstreifte und die Tiere um den Verstand brachte und an sich band.

Imperia erbleichte, als sie die fremde Frau erblickte. „Unmöglich!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Zsa-Zsa, ist das dieses Ding, das dich angegriffen hat?"

„Ding?", kam es gelangweilt von der Fremden. „Ich bin kein Ding, Imperia." Die Umbra Inkognito bückte sich und nahm Schimäre auf den Arm. In dem wenigen Licht erschien ihre Hand so weiß und ausgemergelt wie die Hand eines Skeletts, doch Bellas Blick fiel auf einen schlichten Silberring, der am Ringfinger der Umbra Inkognito kurz aufblitzte.

Erst beim Anblick ihres seltsam-agierenden und ganz und gar untreuen Schweinchens, kam Zsa-Zsa wieder zu sich. Polternd stieß sie sich von dem Trümmerhaufen aus Holz und Scherben ab und heulte: „Lass mein Schwein los! Wenn du ihm nur eine Borste krümmst, bist du tot!"

Doch Schimäre schien nicht einmal annähernd in Gefahr zu schweben. Es sich in der Armbeuge der Umbra Inkognito bequem gemacht und grunzte zufrieden.

„Sieht aus, als wäre dein Clarence diesmal nicht anwesend, um dich zu schützen, Zsa-Zsa", sagte die vermummte Frau ungerührt. „Wir werden unsere kleine Befragung also ungestört fortführen können: Wo ist die Armbrust?"

„Nicht hier!", riefen Zsa-Zsa und Imperia wie aus einem Munde.

„Oh doch, sie ist hier", sagte die Frau mit gefährlich kaltem Unterton. „Ich glaube dir, Zsa-Zsa, dass sie nicht in deinem Haus war, doch ich _weiß_, dass sie nun hier, in diesem Gebäude, ist. Ich beziehe erstklassige Informationen. Warum sonst hätte ich hier herkommen sollen, Zsa-Zsa? Denkst du, dass es _Zufall_ ist, dass ich jetzt vor dir stehe? Ich wusste, dass du das _Madame Impérial_ aufgesucht hast."

Während alleine das plötzliche Auftauchen der Umbra Inkognito offenbar ausgereicht hatte, um Zsa-Zsas Willen zu brechen, ließ sich Imperia nicht so einfach beirren. Reiner Trotz stand in ihrem blassen, gradlinigen Gesicht geschrieben, als sie einen mutigen Schritt in die Richtung der Fremden setzte. „Wer bist du?", zischte sie. „Wer steckt hinter deiner Maskerade? Ein weiterer Todesser?"

„Ich bin nicht hier in der Rolle eines Todessers", antwortete die Fremde.

„Aber du mischt dich in die Angelegenheiten des Dunklen Lords ein!"

Die Umbra Inkognito stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus, doch sie antwortete nicht auf Imperias Feststellung, sondern wandte sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab an Zsa-Zsa.

„Ich weiß sehr genau, dass du viel lieber am Leben bleiben würdest. Die Armbrust wird dir jedoch nicht dabei helfen, sie hat keinen Wert für dich. Andere, _mächtigere_ Leute wollen diese Waffe haben. Ich wüsste nicht, wie sich eine einfache Tänzerin gegen diese Leute behaupten könnte?"

Zsa-Zsa senkte den Blick und biss die Zähne zusammen. Bella sah ihr förmlich an, wie all ihr Mut in sich zusammenstürzte wie ein Turm ohne Fundament und Mörtel. Augenscheinlich erkannte sie, wie wenig sie in diesem Spiel ausrichten konnte.

Es war Imperia, die nicht locker gab. „Verrate es ihr nicht, Zsa-Zsa!"

Schimäre quiekte auf dem Arm der Fremden auf eine Art, die sich irgendwie nach einem tierischen Empörungslaut anhörte.

Die Umbra Inkognito zischte: „So, so. Eine lebensmüde Person wie du, Imperia, versucht einer lebensfrohen Person Ratschläge zu erteilen. Interessant. Du weißt doch genau, in welche Schwierigkeiten ihr beide geraten werdet, solltet ihr euch widersetzen."

Falls es überhaupt noch möglich war, so erbleichte Zsa-Zsa bei diesen Worten noch um weitere Nuancen. Imperia hingegen hatte schon wieder den Mund geöffnet, zweifellos um einen erneuten verbalen Angriff zu starten. Doch bevor auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen dringen konnte, hatte die Fremde bereits einen Zauber auf sie abgefeuert. Imperia wurde, wie schon zuvor Zsa-Zsa, mit voller Wucht gegen das Regal geschleudert. Ein weiteres Mal splitterten Alkoholflaschen, ein Sturzbach aus Wein, Sekt und Hochprozentigem ergoss sich über Imperia, die ohnmächtig am Boden liegen blieb.

Zsa-Zsa stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, presste die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augäpfel hüpften panisch auf und ab, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun mit der Umbra Inkognito allein war. Der letzte Rest Stärke, der Zsa-Zsa bis dahin vielleicht sogar noch geblieben war, schien sich nun endgültig im klebrigen Alkohol und im Scherbenhaufen zu verlieren.

„Du kennst den Folterfluch, Zsa-Zsa!", erinnerte die Umbra Inkognito sie lauernd und Schimäre grunzte bekräftigend.

„Möchtest du ihn noch einmal spüren?"

Zsa-Zsa schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Dann bitte. Führe mich zu der Armbrust. Wo habt ihr sie versteckt? Oben? In Imperias Privaträumen?"

Zsa-Zsa nickte.

Die Umbra Inkognito vollführte eine deutliche Geste in Richtung Treppe und ließ Zsa-Zsa den Vortritt. Als sie beide in den oberen Stockwerken verschwunden waren, fasste Bellatrix die am Boden liegende Imperia ins Auge. Langsam, sehr, sehr langsam robbte Bella näher, denn es war nicht gerade einfach, sich auf Ellenbogen und Knien fortzubewegen und daher kam sie nur zentimeterweise vorwärts. Nach einer Ewigkeit so erschien es ihr, erreichte sie die stinkende Alkohollache, die sich im Bereich der Theke ausgebreitet hatte. Überall lagen kleine und große Glassplitter der zersprungenen Flaschen herum und es wäre wohl selbst für einen Regenwurm unmöglich gewesen, sich unbeschadet durch diese Splitterlandschaft zu schlängeln. Also robbte Bella einfach unbeirrt weiter, obwohl sie spürte, dass ihre Haut und Kleidung von den Scherben zerrissen wurden. Doch es war ihr egal. Alles was sie wollte, war ein Zauberstab.

Imperia saß mehr oder weniger aufrecht in einer Ecke, ihr Mund stand ein Stückchen offen und etwas Blut hatte ihren silberblonden Kopf rot gefärbt. Sie trug nicht mehr als eine dünne, fast durchsichtige Seidenrobe, doch darunter war sie eindeutig nackt. Aus ihrer Brusttasche lugte die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, was Bella ungemein ärgerte. Warum hatte Imperia das verdammte Ding nicht gleich in einen Spitzhut eingenäht und auf dem Kopf getragen, denn wie sollte Bella den Zauberstab mit fest verschlungenen Armen erreichen? Frustriert seufzend drehte sich Bella auf den Rücken und drückte sich mit den Beinen vorwärts, sodass sie sich an der holzvertäfelten Wand der Theke zumindest ansatzweise aufrichten konnte. Mit den steifen Armen rudernd und mit grapschenden Fingern versuchte sie nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Sie rutschte ab und fiel halb über Imperia.

Imperias Gesicht zuckte. „Zsa-Zsa?", nuschelte sie.

Bella gluckste lautlos – der Schweigezauber war noch immer wirksam, so musste die Welt leider auf ihre bissige Bemerkung verzichten.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann doch, Imperias Zauberstab mit zwei Fingern zu greifen und hervorzuziehen. Ungelenk vollführte sie damit eine höchst merkwürdig anmutende Bewegung und nach dem fünften Anlauf, zeigte ihr Finite Incantatem endlich Wirkung, die unsichtbaren Fesseln lösten sich von Hand- und Fußgelenken. Bella atmete tief durch und streckte testweise ihre Gliedmaßen um sie einzurenken, dann huschte sie hinter der Theke hervor. Die Scherben unter ihren Stiefel knirschten dumpf, als sie sich zu der Treppe schlich und in die Dunkelheit spähte. Sie konnte weder etwas hören, noch etwas sehen. Leisen Schrittes folgte sie der Treppe hinauf und machte sich bereit, jeden Moment hinter dem schmucken Edelholz-Geländer unterzutauchen, sollte plötzlich ein Fluch durch die Luft schwirren. Als sie die Privaträume von Imperia erreichte, drangen erneut Stimmen an ihr Ohr. Bellatrix drückte sich gegen die Wand und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Sonnenlicht blendete sie, trotzdem erkannte sie in dem schlichteingerichteten Büro die Gestalt der Umbra Inkognito, die sich gerade an dem weißen Fellteppich zu schaffen machte, der vor dem Schreibtisch auslag. Zsa-Zsa lag am Boden, offenbar von einem Zauber betäubt, doch ihr Hausschwein Schimäre interessierte es reichlich wenig, dass sein Frauchen bewusstlos und hilflos war. Mit wild hin und herpeitschenden Schwänzchen und freudigem Grunzen sah es zu, wie die Umbra Inkognito den Teppich zurückschlug und die eingelassene Luke öffnete, die sich im Holzboden befand. Ein schweres Quietschen drang durch den Raum, als sie den Lukendeckel aufklappte und in den finsteren Hohlraum griff. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und große Flockenfetzen tanzten im einfallenden Morgenlicht umher.

Als die Umbra Inkognito sich wieder erhob, hielt sie eine in viele Lagen Leinenstoff eingeschlagene Armbrust und einen Beutel voller Armbrustbolzen in den Händen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Oh my God, Femslash! Nachdem es schon den ein oder anderen homo- oder bisexuellen Mann in meinen FFs gab ( hustZebulonHuntsvillehusthust), dachte ich, es wäre mal an der Zeit, die Suppe mit etwas Femslash zu würzen. Gefällt es euch? Was ist mit den männlichen Lesern? Schreibt mir eure Meinungen, ich bin ganz Ohr

**AnnaRachelGreene: **Nein, es ist überhaupt nicht gut, dass Clarence einen wunden Punkt hat. Aber vielleicht überwindet er ja seine Schwäche, wer weiß? ;)

Du musst meine anderen Storys übrigens nicht lesen, weil es sich (zumindest bei den älteren FFs) eh bloß um Betaversionen handelt, die ich ohnehin bald neu veröffentliche. Deshalb würde ich an deiner Stelle einfach auf die Neuveröffentlichungen warten, anstatt den alten Krempel zu lesen.

**Miss Voldemort:** Gibts in meinen FFs echt keine richtig unschuldigen Charas? Jetzt wo dus sagst … verdammt, irgendwie hast du Recht lach

An Zsa-Zsa scheiden sich ja irgendwie die Geister. Aber warte mal ab, vielleicht findest du sie später doch ganz cool (wobei das nicht unbedingt in dieser FF der Fall sein muss, sondern in irgendeiner anderen, denn Zsa-Zsa wird in meinen Geschichten öfters vorkommen). Wenn du allerdings wirklich konsequent auf Bellas Seite stehst, sehe ich wenig Chancen, dass du Zsa-Zsa irgendwann mal besser gesinnt bist XD

**Seline Snape:** Schön dass dir der Zickenkrieg gefällt ;)

Ich habe die FF extra vollgestopft mit diesen Zickerein, denn ich finde, sie geben der Geschichte so eine … gewisse Würze lach


	8. Zu Asche und Staub

**8. Bellatrix Lestrange: Zu Asche und ****Staub**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch Zsa-Zsa schwört, von eben diesem Geist attackiert worden zu sein…

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Zsa-Zsa berichtet gegenüber Bella und Clarence, dass das Sagengespenst Umbra Inkognito sie folterte, um mehr über den Verbleib der Armbrust herauszubekommen. Offenbar gibt es also, neben den Todessern, noch jemanden, der sich für das antike Stück brennend interessiert … und Bella beschließt, der Sache vorerst alleine auf den Grund zu gehen, denn sie traut weder Zsa-Zsa noch ihren Worten über den Weg. Zurück im Nobeletablissement „Madame Impérial" belauscht Bella ein Gespräch zwischen Imperia und Zsa-Zsa und erfährt so, dass Zsa-Zsa die Armbrust weiterhin versteckt hält. Jedoch taucht auch diesmal wieder die Umbra Inkognito auf, überwältigt die drei anderen Frauen und reißt die Armbrust mit Gewalt an sich. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

Vielerlei Dinge spielten sich in dem Moment ab, als Bellatrix ihren Griff um Imperias Zauberstab verstärkte und in das Büro trat, den Zauberstab direkt auf die Umbra Inkognito gerichtet. Schimäre, das rosige Hausschweinchen mit der Schleife um den Hals, hatte Bella als erstes entdeckt. Lautstark und markerschütternd quiekte es auf und Bella hätte schwören können, ein listiges Aufblitzen in den dunklen Augen des Tieres wahrgenommen zu haben.

Das schrille Gequieke sorgte dafür, dass die unbekannte Frau in der rostroten Robe den Kopf herumriss und sich augenblicklich zur Seite warf, als Bellas Avada Kedavra grün und knisternd durch das Büro raste. Der Todesfluch verfehlte die Umbra Inkognito knapp, rauschte über die Frau hinweg und schlug donnernd in der Wand ein. Putz und abgesprengte Steinchen rieselten zu Boden.

In der nun staubgeschwängerten Luft fiel das Atmen schwer. Bellas Lungen kratzen, sie schwenkte den Zauberstab herum, richtete ihn erneut auf die Umbra Inkognito, und rief gellend: „_Ignipotensius!"_

Doch statt einer blauweißen Feuerwalze, brachen nur ein paar verirrte Blitze aus dem Stab hervor. Bella erbleichte, versuchte den schwarzmagischen Feuerzauber erneut anzuwenden, doch auch beim zweiten Mal brach kaum mehr als eine paffende kleine Rauchwolke aus der Spitze hervor. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste Bellatrix feststellen, dass sich Imperias Zauberstab alles andere als gut für den Kampf eignete. Ein Magier konnte nun mal nicht mit jedem Zauberstab umgehen und Bella erkannte, dass dieser Stab am allerwenigsten zu ihrem Temperament passte – eine Bratpfanne hätte in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar eine bessere Waffe abgegeben.

Die fremde Frau in der rostroten Robe lachte kalt. „Der Stab gehört dir nicht, hab ich Recht? Lass mich raten, du hast ihn Imperia geklaut."

Die Umbra Inkognito hatte sich erhoben und in der linken Hand hielt sie die Armbrust im Anschlag, die vom Staub ganz gesprenkelt war. Bella warf einen Blick auf die Waffe und stellte fest, dass ein Bolzen eingespannt war und eine Reihe merkwürdiger Gravuren verzierten sowohl das Holz des Pfeils, als auch der Armbrust selbst. Doch davon ließ sich Bella nicht länger als eine halbe Sekunde lang ablenken - sollte sie es schaffen, diesen geheimnisumwitterten Gegenstand in die Finger zu bekommen, würde ihr noch genug Zeit für genauere Blicke bleiben!

Doch diese halbe Sekunde wäre ihr beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden. Die unbekannte Frau reagierte schnell auf den kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, zielte mit der Armbrust, betätigte den Abzug und mit einem leisen Surren löste sich der Bolzen. Bella konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatte so schnell auszuweichen. Instinktiv ließ sie sich zur Seite fallen, und mit einem Gefühl, als ob eine arktische Windböe sie gestreift hätte, raste der Bolzen haarscharf an ihrem rechten Ohr vorbei. Bella geriet daraufhin in Rage und sie feuerte den Todesfluch in Perfektion auf die andere Frau ab; ein grüner Blitz funkte auf die Umbra Inkognito zu, die jedoch ebenso rechtzeitig in Deckung ging.

Bella wusste, wenn sie überleben wollte, brauchte sie einen tiefen Griff in die Trickkiste. Mit Imperias unbrauchbarem Zauberstab würde sie zumindest keinen Kampf gewinnen können, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass die Umbra Inkognito nicht nur die Armbrust, sondern auch mindestens drei Zauberstäbe besaß – wobei zwei davon Bella selbst gehörten.

Mit einem vagen Ziel vor Augen, sprang Bella auf und war gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Ecke gehuscht, denn die Fremde hatte ihr das Avada Kedavra mit solcher Wucht entgegengeschleudert, dass ein großer Teil der Wand unter der Kraft des Einschlages zerbarst. Bella hastete weiter, die Treppe hinunter und zurück in den ersten Stock, dort, wo sich die speziellen Hinterzimmer befanden. Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte und das eifrige Gequieke von Schimäre.

Bella stürzte zurück in das orientalisch eingerichtete Zimmer, wo noch immer der zwerggroße Mann ohnmächtig an der Wand lehnte. Ohne zu zögern durchstöberte sie seine Taschen, bis sie – abgesehen von einem Kuckucksei, einem Salzsteuer und einer Mädchenunterhose – schließlich seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Der Zauberstab war keine vier Zoll lang und hatte ungefähr das Aussehen einer Karotte, wenn auch weniger orange. Aber Bella war der Meinung, dass dieser Stab unmöglich _noch_ schlechter als der von Imperia sein konnte.

Da das _Madame Impérial_ groß und verwinkelt war, würde Bella es vielleicht gelingen, die Unbekannte in einen Hinterhalt zu locken oder wenigstens in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit zu erwischen. Sie hörte Schimäres tapsige Schritte auf dem Boden klackern, offenbar war das Tier ihr gefolgt. Irgendwie musste sie das verdammte Tier so schnell wie möglich loswerden, denn auf einmal war ihr bewusst geworden, wie eigenartig sich dieses Vieh benahm. Das Schwein hatte sich an die Fersen der Umbra Inkognito gehängt, statt bei seinem Frauchen Zsa-Zsa zu bleiben. Und Bellatrix verstand genug von Haustieren um zu wissen, dass dieses treulose Verhalten verdächtig untypisch war.

Schimäre schnüffelte den Korridor rauf und runter, wie Bella durch das Schlüsselloch erkennen konnte. Mit gesenktem Kopf und heftig zitternder Rüsselnase tapste das Tier herum, drehte Kreise und kam der Tür, hinter der sich Bella verbarg, immer wieder gefährlich nah. Schließlich blieb es wie angewurzelt stehen, hob den Kopf und Bella hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass das Tier direkt zu dem Schlüsselloch hinaufblickte, durch das sie lugte.

Und dann begann Schimäre zu Grunzen wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank, schrill und ohrenbetäubend, als würde es um Hilfe schreien. Schritte, menschliche Schritte, wurden auf dem Korridor laut und Bella wusste, dass die Umbra Inkognito im Begriff war, den Raum zu stürmen, angelockt von diesem verräterischen Tier.

Bevor die andere Frau jedoch die Tür erreicht hatte, stürzte sich Bella schon aus dem Zimmer heraus und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Umbra Inkognito, während sie wütend Schimäre abschüttelte, der sich mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihr Bein gestürzt hatte. Zusammen krachten Bella und die Andere gegen die samtverkleidete Wand und traktierten sich gegenseitig mit Schlägen, Tritten und hässlichen Flüchen. Die Umbra Inkognito taumelte getroffen zurück, als Bella ihr einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen verpasste, und die Armbrust wäre ihr dabei fast aus der Hand geglitten. Bella hechtete vorwärts, in dem Versuch, die Kutte vom Gesicht der Unbekannten zu reißen, doch die Frau drehte sich seitlich weg und Bella griff ins Leere.

Kaum waren sie zwei Schritte voneinander entfernt, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit um kurz durchzuatmen und sich dabei feindselig zu beäugen. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung grinste Bella hämisch, als ihr Blick erneut über den silbernen Ring huschte, den die Umbra Inkognito an der linken Hand trug.

„Verliebt, verlobt und noch nicht verheiratet, hä?", schnarrte Bella und wischte sich Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. „Seit wann tragen Gespenster Verlobungsringe?"

Sie registrierte, dass die andere Frau kaum merklich zusammenzuckte, als wäre sie bei etwas ertappt worden.

„Der arme Mann, der sich mit dir verlobt hat", höhnte Bella weiter, als die Fremde nicht auf die Provokation einging. „Du bist bestimmt furchtbar _hässlich_, nicht wahr? Warum würdest du sonst diese Verkleidung tragen?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie die Todesser auch, schätze ich. Ich könnte auch Flugblätter mit meinem Namen und Anschrift verteilen, aber ich ziehe es vor _inkognito_ zu bleiben. Mein Name ist Programm."

Beide Frauen umrundeten sich lauernd und das Schwein Schimäre blieb dabei dicht an der Seite der Umbra Inkognito, das borstige Fell gesträubt und mit listig funkelnden Augen, die ganz und gar nicht schweinetypisch wirkten.

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Bella auf das Tier. „So wie das Mistvieh an dir hängt, könnte man glauben, du bist mit ihm verlobt. Ihr seid ein hässliches Pärchen."

Die Umbra Inkognito lachte leise auf, antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern schleuderte Bella stattdessen ganz unvermittelt einen weiteren Fluch entgegen, dem sie nur haarscharf ausweichen konnte. Ihr Duell brandete erneut auf.

Bella musste feststellen, dass es sich bei der Fremden um keinen besonders einfachen Gegner handelte, sie besaß eine Kampferfahrung, die der eines guten Todessers ebenbürtig war. Zum ersten Mal seit langem geriet Bella wieder ins Schwitzen; der kleine Zauberstab des zwerggroßen Mannes vibrierte protestierend in ihrer Hand, als sie damit eine gutgezielte Salve schwarzmagischer Flüche abwehren musste. Dennoch nahm Bella die Chance wahr, Schimäres neuen Beißangriff mit einem harten Fußtritt zu parieren, der das Schwein in hohen Bogen wegschleuderte.

Der Zweikampf verlagerte sich in Richtung Treppe und Bella hoffte, die andere Frau würde vielleicht rückwärts über die Stufen fallen, doch die Fremde hatte die Lage der Treppe offenbar so verinnerlicht, dass sie nicht einmal strauchelte. Ohne einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, huschte sie die Stufen hinauf. Bellatrix blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen, wildentschlossen und so fuchsteufelswild, als hätte sie Berserkerblut in ihren Adern. Je mehr Erschöpfung sie spürte, desto rasender wurde sie und umso schwerer ihr rechter Arm wurde, je schneller wurden ihre Angriffe.

Sie erreichten das oberste Stockwerk des _Madame Impérial_, doch kaum hatte Bella die Treppe bewältigt, da musste sie sich schon flach auf den Boden stürzen. Der Armbrustbolzen schoss knapp über ihr vorbei und schlug in der nächsten Wand ein; Bella hob den Zauberstab und brüllte_: „__Succutio__!"_

Es erstaunte sie schon ein wenig, dass dieser Zauber so gut funktionierte. Offenbar hatte sie ihn in genau der richtigen Sekunde angewandt, denn die Umbra Inkognito wurde mit ganzer Wucht getroffen und von den Füßen gerissen. Ihr Körper beschrieb einen hohen Bogen, bis sie schließlich gegen die Brüstung der freischwebenden Loge knallte. Das Holz gab nach, splitterte und im nächsten Moment war die Frau bereits abwärts gestürzt. Bella hörte, wie sie mit einem lauten _Rums_ unten im großen Saal aufschlug, hörte, wie einer der Tische in sich zusammenbrach.

Dann war es still, abgesehen von Bellas eigenem schwerem Atem. Sie kam auf die Beine und eilte zu der Loge hinüber, deren hölzerne Brüstung nun zum größten Teil beschädigt war. Als Bella hinunter spähte, erkannte sie die Umbra Inkognito inmitten eines Trümmerhaufens aus einem Tisch und mehreren Stühlen; ihre Arme und Beine waren ausgestreckt und vollkommen regungslos. Die Kutte war um ein kleines Stück verrutscht, Bella erkannte eine hellhäutige spitze Nase, aus der Blut tropfte, und ein paar Strähnen rabenschwarzes Haar. Aus über fünf Metern Höhe war die Frau direkt auf einen der massiven Tische gestürzt und Bella glaubte nicht, dass sie diesen Sturz überlebt hatte. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die leblose Gestalt und rief: „_Accio _Zauberstäbe_! Accio _Armbrust"

Gleich vier Stäbe rauschten in die Höhe, ebenso die Waffe. Bella griff nach ihren eigenen Zauberstäben, steckte den einen zurück in ihren Stiefel und behielt den anderen in der Hand. Die übrigen gehörten der Umbra Inkognito und Bella warf einen schnellen Blick auf die magischen Werkzeuge, konnte jedoch nicht behaupten, dass sie ihr sonderlich bekannt vorkamen. Aber wozu die Identität der Frau anhand der Zauberstäbe klären, wenn Bella gleich alle Zeit der Welt hatte, um sich ihre Leiche anzusehen?

Ein schwaches Kribbeln durchzuckte Bellas Fingerspitzen, als sie die Armbrust anhob und so vorsichtig untersuchte, als hätte sie es mit einem kostbaren Glasgefäß zu tun. Sie spürte das Echo mächtiger Magie als sie über das alte, rissige und verstaubte Eibenholz der Waffe strich. Kein Bolzen war in der Waffe eingespannt, doch Bellas Blick fiel auf die seltsame Schrift, die in das Holz geritzt worden war, und auf ein kleines, kaum erkennbares Silberemblem. Bei dem Emblem schien es sich um die Abbildung eines geflügelten Tieres mit kurzen Beinen zu handeln. Vielleicht ein geflügelter Dackel oder ein geflügeltes Schwein?

Ächzend streckte Bella ihren Körper durch, schulterte die Armbrust und griff nach den beiden Zauberstäben der Frau. Bleierne Erschöpfung hatte nun, nach getaner Arbeit, Besitz von ihr ergriffen, doch Bella achtete nicht darauf. Alles, was sie wollte, war die Armbrust bei ihrem Meister abzuliefern; Ruhe und Schlaf erschienen ihr dagegen wie äußerst abstrakte Nebensächlichkeiten.

Doch was würde Lord Voldemort sagen, wenn statt Clarence Bella die Waffe bei ihm ablieferte? Ob es ihm im Anbetracht des Sieges egal sein würde, dass sich Bella so dreist in die Angelegenheit eingemischt hatte? Sie sagte sich, dass er es verstehen würde, dass er sie dafür loben würde, weil sie Clarences Schwäche für das schöne Geschlecht ausgeglichen hatte. Ohne Bella hätte Clarence keinen Erfolg gehabt, da war sie sich sicher.

Nachdem sie noch einen letzten Blick hinunter in den Saal geworfen und festgestellt hatte, dass sich die Umbra Inkognito noch immer nicht bewegt hatte, hinkte Bella mit müden Gliedern die Treppen hinunter. Sicherlich hatte der Zweikampf ihrerseits für eine Menge Blessuren gesorgt, doch Bella hielt nicht an um sich zu vergewissern, wie schwer verletzt sie wirklich war.

Im Saal angekommen hielt sie auf den Trümmerhaufen zu. Es war still und die purpurroten Wandvorhänge, die an der Stirnseite des Saales hingen, wirkten in der Dunkelheit wie meterhohe, formlose Monster.

Bellas Füße wollten sich nicht so recht in die gewählte Richtung bewegen, sie hielt inne und lauschte. Ihre Nackenhärchen hatten sich aufgerichtet und ihr Pulsschlag ging plötzlich wieder dumpf und rasend. Suchend blickte sie sich in dem Saal um, angefangen bei der zerschmetterten Bar – Imperia lag noch immer bewusstlos in einer Lache Alkohol -, über das Meer aus Tischen und Stühlen, die zu dieser Stunde allesamt unbesetzt waren. Am anderen Ende des Saals lag die große Bühne, der Vorhang war zugezogen und kein Lüftchen brachte den königsblauen Stoff zum Erzittern.

Ein wenig ratlos über ihre dunkle Vorahnung umschloss Bella ihren Zauberstab fester und schritt weiter. Sie sah den zertrümmerten Tisch auf den die Umbra Inkognito gefallen war. Zwei seiner Beine waren weggeknickt und somit stand er schief im Raum, die Stühle lagen kreuz und quer verstreut. Doch von der Frau selbst fehlte jede Spur. Sie war verschwunden.

Suchend wirbelte Bella herum; die Umbra Inkognito musste verletzt sein, konnte womöglich kaum noch laufen, trotzdem konnte Bella sie nirgends ausmachen! Bellas Herz flatterte und sie ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie die Frau nicht schon vorher erledigt hatte. Gut, sie war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Umbra Inkognito tot sein müsste, doch warum hatte sie nicht einfach das Avada Kedavra angewandt, um jeden Irrtum auszuschließen?

Ihr Blick huschte über den Boden, wo sie ein paar rote Tropfen entdeckte. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und finsterstem Zorn folgte Bella der Spur, die sie zu einer langen Tafel führte, die wahrscheinlich für festliche Veranstaltungen reserviert war. Die Spitzentischdecke schimmerte silbrig, an einer Stelle jedoch hatte sie sich leicht rot verfärbt. Diese Blutspur musste von der Frau stammen; wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich mit der letzten Kraft, die ihr zerschmetterter Körper noch aufbringen konnte, hierher geschleppt um sich zu verstecken wie ein sterbendes Tier. Bella hob die Decke ein Stück an und mithilfe eines Lumoszaubers spähte sie unter den langen Tisch. Es gab nichts zu sehen, bis auf einen großen roten Fleck, der im Schein des Lichtes merkwürdig hell und dünnflüssig aussah. Bella streckte den Zeigefinger aus und tauchte ihn in die Lache. Sie war kühl – frisches Blut hingegen war immer warm. Testend leckte sich Bella über den Finger und schmeckte – _Wein!_

Und genau in diesem Moment, als Bellatrix realisiert, dass sie geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen war, hörte sie jemanden auf sich zustürmen. Bella sah die rostrote Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln; die Umbra Inkognito hielt ein abgebrochenes Stuhlbein in den Händen, holte noch im Lauf aus, nahm dabei allen Schwung den sie kriegen konnte, und donnerte Bella mit solcher Wucht gegen den Kopf, dass sie augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als Bella die Augen wieder aufschlug wusste sie sofort, dass sie noch genug Chancen hatte, um einen Sieg für sich und den Dunklen Lord zu verbuchen. Trotzdem sie niedergeschlagen worden war, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, mehr als zwei Minuten lang weggetreten gewesen zu sein. Bella sprang auf obwohl ihr schwindelig war und sich ihr Gesicht anfühlte, als wäre der rechte Wangenknochen vollkommen zertrümmert. Sie wischte sich das Blut von der Stirn und blickte sich um. Von der Armbrust fehlte jede Spur, doch das verwunderte Bellatrix nicht weiter. Zumindest konnte sie zufrieden feststellen, dass ihre Zauberstäbe nicht entwendet worden waren, was wohl bedeuten musste, dass die Umbra Inkognito es sehr eilig gehabt hatte von hier zu verschwinden. Bella sah, wie sich der Vorhang bewegte, der den Eingangsbereich vom Hauptsaal trennte, als eine auffällig humpelnde Person dahinter verschwand.

Doch kaum hatte sich Bella in Bewegung gesetzt, drang eine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Sie! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste dass die Sache mit dem Vorstellungsgespräch eine Lüge war, jawohl!" Der zwerggroße Mann hinkte die Treppe hinüber, sein lachsfarbener Anzug war verrutscht und von einigen der angenähten Bommel fehlte jede Spur. Mit seinen wurstdicken Fingern deutete er auf Bella. „Oh, Sie werden mir nicht davonkommen, ich werde die magische Polizeibrigade verständigen! Und – was ist hier passiert?!" Sein Blick war auf den zertrümmerten Tisch und die Bar gefallen. Als er Imperia entdeckte verlor er vollkommen die Fassung. „Mrs. Malfoy-Doily, was ist mit Ihnen?!", brüllte er, stürzte zu ihr und rüttelte sie unsanft wach.

Bella wandte sich ab und rannte so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Ausgang. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie die Umbra Inkognito noch einholen können, ehe sie disapparierte.

Der feuchte Gang, der das _Madame Impérial_ mit der Außenwelt verband, erschien Bella um einiges weitläufiger als auf dem Hinweg, doch schließlich erreichte sie die Luke, die diesmal weit offen stand. Regenwasser strömte hinein und das Tageslicht blendete sie so sehr, dass Bella das Gefühl hatte, von einem schmerzvollen Blitz getroffen zu werden. Die Müllsäcke lagen verstreut herum, Bella stürzte achtlos darüber hinweg und rannte auch den Muggelpenner fast um, der unweit des geheimen Eingangs zum Etablissement gerade an eine Hauswand pinkelte.

Dann entdeckte Bella die Umbra Inkognito. Die Frau hinkte nach vorne übergebeugt die Gasse entlang, wahrscheinlich litt sie unter großen Schmerzen. Schwach hielt sie die Armbrust in der Rechten und der silberverstärkte Bolzen, der wieder in der Waffe eingespannt war, schleifte über den nassen Asphalt.

Bella hätte sie sorglos und einfach mit dem Todesfluch erledigen können – zumindest wenn der zwerggroße Türsteher nicht beschlossen hätte, ihr zu folgen und lautstark auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er war aus der Luke geklettert und bellte quer durch die verwahrloste Muggelgasse: „Ich warne Sie, Lestrange! Bleiben Sie stehen!"

Bella reagierte nicht auf ihn, doch die Umbra Inkognito drehte sich zu ihnen um. Offenbar müde der vielen Worte, hob sie mit zitternden Händen die Armbrust, doch ihre Bewegungen waren so langsam und schleppend, dass Bella sich mühelos aus der Schusslinie bringen konnte. Der Bolzen rauschte mit einem hellen Surren durch die Luft, verfehlte Bella um gute zwei Meter und traf – vielleicht sogar absichtlich – den Türsteher in die Schulter. Keinen Herzschlag später war die Umbra Inkognito zusammen mit der Armbrust disappariert.

Bella ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. _Das gibts nicht!_ dachte sie voller Unglauben, _ich hatte dieses verdammte Ding doch schon in meinen Händen gehalten! Wie kann das sein? Wieso habe ich versagt?!_

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, Regenwasser spritzte zu allen Seiten weg. „Verdammt noch mal!", kreischte sie. „Du verdammte kleine Hure! Ich krieg dich schon noch, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen – was glotzt du denn so bescheuert, Muggel!?"

Der Muggelpenner hatte Bella einen vollkommen verwirrten Blick zugeworfen und stammelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, was Bella ein weiteres Mal nur bestätigte, dass Muggel allesamt dumm wie Rindviecher sein mussten. Sie war so unverschämt wütend, dass sie bereits kurz davor war ihren Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten, als der Obdachlose plötzlich wild herumfuchtelnd neben sie deutete. Als sie den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung wandte, entdeckte sie den verletzten Türsteher, durch dessen Schulter sich der Armbrustbolzen gebohrt hatte. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen wankte er auf Bella zu.

Sie wollte sich abwenden und ebenfalls disapparieren, denn schließlich konnte es ihr egal sein, was mit diesem dreisten, kleinwüchsigen Mann passierte. Er verdiente nichts anderes, er hatte Bella mit seiner Brüllerei an die Umbra Inkognito verraten. Gut, sie _hätte_ sich abwenden können, wenn ihr das Verhalten und das Äußere des Mannes nicht so merkwürdig vorgekommen wären. Das fettige Gesicht des Türstehers hatte sich zu einer Art kalkweiße Grimasse gewandelt. Sämtliche seiner Adern schimmerten durch die dünne Haut und seine Augen hatte er so weit aufgerissen, dass sie fast schon aus seinem Schädel glubschten.

Er griff nach ihrem Unterarm und Bella sah, dass auch seine Hände von blauschimmernden Adern durchzogen waren, doch dieses Blau wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler und dunkler, bis sie schwarz wie Kohle waren.

„Helfen – Sie - mir!", stammelte er. Ein Gestank nach brennendem Fleisch schlug Bella entgegen, als er seinen Mund geöffnet hatte. Energisch schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Haut des Mannes spannte sich über seine Knochen und sein Gesicht wurde hohlwangig und schädelartig.

Selbst wenn sie keine Hexe gewesen wäre, so hätte Bella doch begriffen, dass dieser Mann verflucht worden war. Und auch der vollgetrunkene Muggel keuchte laut auf, als der Türsteher plötzlich schreiend in sich zusammenbrach. Aus der weißen Haut wurde binnen Sekunden Schwarz, es war, als ob jemand eine Flamme unter ein Stück Pergament hielt und es abbrennen ließ. Feuer schlug aus dem Körper des Mannes, aus seinen Augenhöhlen und Mund, bestialischer Gestank breitete sich in der Gasse aus und Rauch waberte in die Höhe. Der Türsteher des _Madame Impérial_ wurde immer kleiner und kleiner, die Flammen fraßen ihn bei lebendigem Leib auf. Die qualvollen Schreie verstummten und Bella registrierte, dass der Muggelpenner vor lauter Angst das Weite gesucht hatte. Doch sie selbst blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, spürte die Hitze des Feuers und sah gebannt zu, wie auch die letzten Überreste des Mannes den Flammen zum Opfer fielen. Was schließlich blieb war ein Haufen Asche und Staub, selbst von den Knochen war kaum mehr etwas zu erkennen. Silbrig funkelte hingegen die Spitze des Armbrustbolzens aus dem Aschehaufen hervor. Vorsichtig streckte Bella die Hand danach aus, doch das Ding strahlte eine solche Hitze ab, dass sie letztendlich ihren Mantel ausziehen musste, um es zu greifen und im Stoff einzuwickeln.

Trotz der Szene, die sich so eben hier abgespielt hatte, fühlte Bella keine Angst oder Ekel, sondern bloß Faszination. Zuvor hatte sie kaum einen Gedanken an die angeblich verfluchte und todbringende Armbrust verschwendet, doch nun hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wozu die Waffe fähig war.

Es regnete noch immer und der Regen verwandelte die glühende Asche allmählich in eine schwarze, schlammige Flüssigkeit. Bella griff nach einem Glasgefäß der Muggel, das zwischen all dem anderen Müll lag, und füllte einen Teil der Asche hinein. Noch während sie das tat, hörte sie vertraute Schritte in der Gosse widerhallen, Schritte, die nur sehr wackelige Stöckelschuhe verursachen konnten. Als sie aufblickte, entdeckte sie Imperia Malfoy-Doily einige Meter entfernt. Aus einer Stirnwunde war Blut gesickert und mit ihrem stierende, kalten Silberblick und dem zerzausten Haar sah sie mehr denn je wie eine Verrückte aus.

Bella sagte nichts, denn jedes Wort wäre ohnehin bloße Verschwendung gewesen im Anbetracht von Imperias schrillem Gekreische: „Dafür werden Sie büßen! Wo ist die Armbrust!? Wo ist Zsa-Zsa!? Hier einfach in dieser Verkleidung reinzumarschieren! Ich habe die Magische Polizeibrigade bereits verständigt!"

Bella erhob sich und schraubte den Deckel der Flasche zu, in der sich jetzt ein Teil der Asche befand. „Sie glauben, ich wäre die Umbra Inkognito gewesen?", fragte sie mit schleppender und unbeeindruckter Stimme.

Imperia starrte sie an, als ob es sich bei Bella um einen äußerst begriffsstutzigen Maulesel handeln würde. „Denken Sie ich bin bescheuert?!", fauchte sie. „Da, sehen Sie! Sie haben sich doch gerade eben selbst verraten!"

„Hab ich das?"

„Sie scheinen ja zumindest sehr gut darüber Bescheid zu wissen, dass diese vermeidliche Umbra Inkognito heute in meinem Etablissement aufgetaucht ist!"

Bella seufzte. „Es wäre mir viel zu anstrengend Ihnen die Wahrheit zu erklären, deshalb lasse ich es." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und murmelte ein „Ciao."

Es war, als hätte man Öl auf Imperias ohnehin schon brodelndes Gemüt geschüttet. Sie schleuderte Bella eine Salve Beschimpfungen und Drohungen hinterher. „-werde Sie anzeigen – Auroren! – Askaban – Sie gemeingefährliche Irre – Hausverbot, ja lebenslanges Hausverbot! Für Sie und Ihren Onkel Clarence!"

Bella hörte nicht hin. Mit dem Armbrustbolzen, der noch immer fest mit ihrem Mantel umwickelt war, in der rechten und der aschegefüllten Glasflasche in der linken Hand, schlurfte sie erschöpft bis zu der nächsten Häuserecke, sammelte Kraft und Konzentration und disapparierte schließlich mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Vielen Dank übrigens für die vielen Reviews. Es freut mich immer sehr, wenn die Leser anfangen Dinge zu hinterfragen und mitzurätseln. Miträtseln ist in dieser FF übrigens hochgradig erwünscht! In einem der späteren Kapitel könnt ihr z.B. Severus dabei helfen, ein echtes Rätsel zu lösen … meine Betaleser haben das Rätsel nicht knacken können, denn es ist wirklich schwer, aber nicht absolut unlösbar ;)

**akkarim: **Bin auch sehr gespannt darauf, wie das Leserurteil ausfällt. Wie gesagt, von all meinen FFs finde ich UI bisher eigentlich am Besten, aber sicherlich fallen die Meinungen da unterschiedlich aus.

Du siehst Ähnlichkeiten zwischen der älteren Bella und Imperia? Interessant. Das ist mir bisher nämlich gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Obwohl ich finde, dass Imperia weniger impulsiv und brutal ist. Sie lässt lieber andere für sich arbeiten und verwischt ihre Spuren…

(Zitat) Imbellis Imperia Imbellis Doily ??? (Zitat) Ja, diese Gleichung ist korrekt

**anemity:** Vielen Dank, auch für das Lob bezüglich der Lime – bzw. Sexszenen. Ich achte nämlich tatsächlich sehr darauf, dass sich solche Szenen in die Handlung einfügen und nicht so abgehoben sind wie in vielen anderen FFs (so von wegen seitenlanges Rumgestöhne und fünfzehnfachen Höhepunkten)

**AnnaRachelGreene:** Laut JKR liebt Bella Rodolphus nicht, sondern einzig Lord Voldemort. In meiner FF ist das ähnlich. Die beiden sind verheiratet und alles andere als prüde, aber das ganze spielt sich eher auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene ab. Es ist keine echte Liebe, aber Bella und Rodolphus mögen sich auf jeden Fall. Stell dir einfach vor, du wärst mit deinem allerbesten Freund verheiratet, mit dem man auch Pferde stehlen kann ;)

**Betthaeschen: **Es wird noch ein paar mehr Überraschungen im Bezug auf Zsa-Zsa und Imperia geben. Die beiden sind wie geschaffen für eine Krimigeschichte ;)

Bin übrigens neidisch, dass du im Urlaub warst

**LarissaMalfoy:** Menno, alle hassen Zsa-Zsa und Imperia XD

**Miss Voldemort:** Lol. War ja klar, dass du den Seitenhieb auf Zebulon Huntsville gleich aufgreifen musst XD

Aber du tust Clarence etwas unrecht, denn er ist ein sehr kluger Mann. Sein Problem ist bloß, dass er Zsa-Zsa für ein kleines, etwas ungezogenes Dummchen hält. Wie du bereits sagtest, ist Bella da in einer besseren Lage, denn sie lässt sich nicht so einfach blenden wie ihr werter Onkel

**Seline Snape:** Du wolltest ein Duell zwischen Bella und der Umbra Inkognito? Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich mit diesem Kapitel etwas zufrieden stellen


	9. Lord Voldemorts dunkle Heiler

**9. ****Bellatrix Lestrange/ Clarence Rosier:**

**Lord Voldemorts dunkle Heiler**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Im Nobeletablissement „Madame Impérial" belauscht Bella ein Gespräch zwischen Imperia und Zsa-Zsa und erfährt so, dass Zsa-Zsa die Armbrust weiterhin versteckt hält. Jedoch taucht auch diesmal wieder die Umbra Inkognito auf, überwältigt die drei anderen Frauen und reißt die Armbrust mit Gewalt an sich. Nach einem heftigen Duell gelingt es Bella zwar, die Umbra Inkognito zu verletzen, doch zu guter Letzt kann das vermeintliche Sagengespenst zusammen mit der Armbrust entkommen. Nicht ohne jedoch einen Testschuss damit abzufeuern, der den Türsteher trifft und bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

Bella wusste, was für ein elendiger und abgerissener Anblick sie sein musste. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hingen glanzlos und zerzaust über ihre Schultern, die dunkle Schminke und ihr Lippenstift waren verschmiert und längst verblasst und ihre gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte war durch den Schlag mit dem Stuhlbein angeschwollen, blutig, schlichtweg unansehnlich. Andere Menschen hätten sich in diesem Zustand wohl zu einem Mediziner begeben, oder hätten sich zumindest mit einem kühlen Eisbeutel hingelegt, doch Bellatrix war sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie nicht unter dieser wehleidigen Schwäche litt. Desto mehr Schmerzen sie überstand, umso überzeugter war sie von der Idee, dem exakten Idealbild einer Todesserin zu entsprechen. Ihr Durchhaltevermögen entsprach der Größe ihres Willens, der Stärke ihrer Überzeugungen.

Irgendwo im Herzen von Wales gab es eine alte Burg, die so verfallen und bewachsen war, dass sie eher einer besonders baufälligen Ruine gleichkam. Der größte Teil der Burg war schon vor etlichen Jahrzehnten in sich zusammengebrochen, doch der Bergfried, einige Korridore und das gesamte Kellergewölbe waren gut erhalten und magisch verstärkt. Überall in der Nähe fanden sich große Mauerbrocken, Fundamente und viele einzelne Steine, Zeugnisse von der einstigen Größe der Burg. Bellas Mann Rodolphus hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass die Muggel in Zeiten der Not das Bauwerk Stück für Stück abgetragen hatten, um die Steine wiederzuverwenden. Muggel hatte man in dieser Gegend jedoch zuletzt von Jahren gesehen; Bella wusste es nicht, doch wann immer ein Muggel sich der Burgruine nährte, umfing ihn ein Gefühl panischer Angst und düsterer Beklemmung. Muggel blieben der Burg genauso fern wie die meisten Tiere.

Todesser hingegen strömten oft und zahlreich zu diesem Ort, denn als Lord Voldemort vor gut sieben Jahren nach Britannien zurückgekehrt war, hatte er die Ruine auserkoren um sie zu einem Fixpunkt seiner Macht zu machen.

Bellatrix materialisierte sich direkt unter einem alten, einsturzgefährdeten Torbogen und presste das Gesicht in ihre Armbeuge, denn die grelle Morgensonne blendete sie. Vom Regen in Bristol war sie noch ganz durchnässt und dementsprechend zufrieden war sie, als sie feststellte, dass es hier in Wales ausnahmsweise sogar relativ trocken und warm war.

Bella näherte sich der Burg und schlüpfte durch den gutverborgenen Eingang, der von zähen Sträuchern versteckt gehalten wurde. Quietschend öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den Korridor, der zugig und eiskalt war. Sämtliche Fensterscheiben fehlten, doch an den steinernen Wänden hingen eine Unzahl Gemälde; aus reiner Gewohnheit warf Bella einen Blick auf sie, während sie sich der Treppe nährte. Viele der Bilder zeigten Landschaften; erdige, braune und ungeschönte Orte, über denen ein rubinroter Abendhimmel thronte. Und dann gab es Portraits von Menschen mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern und weit aufgerissenen Mündern, die scheinbar gerade zu einem gellenden Schrei ansetzen wollten.

Hier und da erhaschte Bella in den Korridoren einen Blick auf schwarzgekleidete Todesser, die Gesichter hinter Knochenmasken verborgen, so wie es bei den Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels üblich war. Die Todesser huschten lautlos umher wie Schatten und wie ein Schatten bewegte sich auch Bellatrix unter ihnen.

Mit schweren Gliedern schleppte sie sich den Bergfried hinauf, die Stufen waren schmal und so blankgetreten, dass es schwer war Halt zu finden. Doch sie war diesen Weg schon oft genug gegangen, um zu wissen, wie sie sich bewegen musste. Kaum hatte sie die Treppe bewältigt, erreichte sie eine kleine Nische, die eine scheinbare Sackgasse darstellte. Alt und voller Staub stand jedoch eine gewaltige Standuhr dicht an die Steinwand gerückt, sie hatte kein Pendel und zeigte nie die richtige Zeit an.

Bella klopfte leicht gegen das Uhrengehäuse und eine weiße Schlange mit roten Augen wand sich hervor, ihr flacher Kopf baumelte aus dem Uhrenkasten, als fühlte sie sich als direkter Ersatz für das fehlende Pendel. Sie schwang sogar ein wenig im Takt hin und her, während sie Bellatrix aus ihren Albinoaugen argwöhnisch musterte.

Bella tippte auf ihren linken Unterarm, die Schlange betrachtete das dunkle Mal für einen Moment, dann verschwand sie wieder im Inneren der Uhr. Knapp eine Minute später verlief ein leichter Ruck durch die Wand und mit schwerem Dröhnen bewegte sich die Standuhr zur Seite, sodass eine geheime Öffnung sichtbar wurde, die hinter ihr verborgen lag. Bella schlüpfte hindurch.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, ähnelte einem äußerst gut sortierten Museum für schwarze Magie. Polierte Regale voller Schrumpfköpfe, Masken, Bücher, Raubtierschädel und eine Unzahl abgeschnittener und längst vertrockneter Hände und Füße standen je links und rechts an den Wänden und lenkten den Blick nach geradeaus. Dort, hinter dem einzigen Tisch und Stuhl des Raumes, stand Lord Voldemort mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und hatte die Arme locker verschränkt. Sein blasses, hohlwangiges Gesicht verriet nicht eine Regung, doch seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

Bella sank ehrfürchtig auf die Knie und ignorierte den Schmerz, der dabei durch ihre Knochen schoss.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich gerufen zu haben, Bella", sagte Voldemort tonlos, während er um den Tisch herumschritt.

„Nein, mein Lord. Aber es gibt ein paar gute Gründe warum ich dennoch gekommen bin. Zuallererst muss ich etwas beichten." Vorsichtig hob sie den Blick.

Lord Voldemort hatte sich gegen den Tisch gelehnt und hielt die Arme noch immer verschränkt. Er wirkte auffallend ruhig, jedoch keineswegs gelassen.

„Vor zwei Tagen", fuhr Bella mit trockenem Mund fort, „habe ich etwas gehört, was ich wohl besser nicht hören sollte. Ich wollte mit Euch sprechen, mein Lord, und habe gewartet, bis Ihr die Unterredung mit meinem Onkel Clarence beendet habt."

„Und ein weiteres Mal wirst du mir nun sagen, zu welchen Sinnesleistungen du fähig bist, Bella?", schnarrte Voldemort kühl. „Wie tadellos deine Ohren funktionieren?"

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte mir besser die verdammten Ohren abschneiden sollen, mein Lord!"

„In der Tat, Bella. Was hat dich dazu bewogen es nicht zu tun?"

„Ich stelle Clarence Rosiers Kompetenz in keiner Weise in Frage, mein Lord, doch im Angesicht von Frauen leistet er sich manchmal Emotionalitäten. Ich ahnte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, Zsa-Zsa Zabini mit härteren Mitteln zum Reden zu bringen oder sie gar zu töten. Als ich hörte was von ihm verlangt wurde, wusste ich, dass diese eine Schwäche ihm zum Verhängnis werden würde. Ich war mir sicher in Eurem Interesse zu handeln, mein Lord, als ich meinem Onkel meine Mithilfe angeboten habe. Damit ich die Sache zu Ende bringe, wenn er zweifelt. Und Clarence hat gezweifelt, er konnte Zabini kein Haar krümmen, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre-"

„Steh auf, Bella."

Bella erhob sich und blickte ihren Meister an und konnte nicht recht sagen, ob sie sich tatsächlich vor einer Bestrafung fürchtete. Er hatte sie noch nie bestraft, doch natürlich hatte Bella die Leiden anderer Todesser beobachtet, wie sie schreiend, zuckend und um Gnade winselnd den Cruciatus standhalten mussten. Aber Bella wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, die Bestrafungen Voldemorts als zu rabiat anzusehen, sie war der Meinung, dass jede verdiente Strafe eine gerechte Strafe war.

Gerecht selbst dann, wenn sie eines Tages vielleicht diejenige sein würde, die unter dem Folterfluch zu leiden hatte.

„Du behauptest also, du stellst Clarences Kompetenz nicht in Frage? Du zweifelst nicht an ihm, Bella?" Voldemorts Stimme verriet etwas Lauerndes und Tückisches.

„Er ist ein guter Todesser. Er war immer ein großes Vorbild für mich. Clarence würde für Euch sterben, mein Lord."

„Und dennoch warst du der Überzeugung, er würde den Auftrag nicht bewältigen können?"

Bella schluckte, sie fühlte sich in Richtung Glatteis gelockt. „Vielleicht nicht auf die effektivste Art, mein Lord … er liebt diese Frau."

In Voldemorts Augen blitzte es finster auf, doch als er sprach war seine Stimme so kühl wie zuvor. „Das ist mir nur zu gut bekannt, Bella. Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, habe ich ihm diesen Auftrag überlassen. Treue und Loyalität sind zwei Dinge, die man immer wieder auf harte Proben stellen muss. Wenn du an Clarences Kompetenz zweifelst, zweifelst du gleichzeitig an mir, denn ich habe ihm den Befehl erteilt."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte Bella den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nie an Eurer Kompetenz gezweifelt, mein Lord, und ich werde nie zweifeln! Es war dumm und anmaßend von mir mich einzumischen! Aber die Dinge haben sich anders entwickelt, mein Lord, die Armbrust ist gestohlen worden!"

Und so erzählte Bellatrix von den Geschehnissen rund um Clarence, Zsa-Zsa, Imperia und dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Umbra Inkognito. Als sie den Mord an dem Türsteher erwähnte, glitt Voldemorts Blick zu der Glasflasche, die Bella noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Seine Asche", sagte sie erklärend. „Alles was von dem Kerl übrig geblieben ist."

Voldemort nahm die Flasche, drehte sie in den langen weißen Händen und betrachtete den Inhalt mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

Bella beförderte auch den abgeschossenen Armbrustbolzen ans Tageslicht, den sie in ihren Mantel eingewickelt hatte. Komischerweise war der Bolzen noch immer warm, als ob eine mächtige Magie am Werk war und den Gegenstand zum Glühen brachte. Auf dem Bolzen fand sich exakt die gleiche Gravur wie auf der Armbrust und Bella erkannte auch das silberne Emblem auf der Pfeilspitze. Sie stellte fest, dass es sich um einen geflügelten Warzenschweineber mit weit aufgerissener Schnauze und gewaltigen Hauern handelte.

„Mein Lord, wer ist diese Umbra Inkognito?", fragte Bellatrix leise.

„Nur eine kleine Zeitverzögerung, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ihre Identität wird bald geklärt sein. Du wirst ihre Spur verfolgen, bringt sie zu mir und bring mir auch die Armbrust, Bella. Tu was immer du willst, nehme dir die Leute, die du benötigst, doch enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal." Seine letzten Worte klangen wie eine Drohung, sie klangen nach Schmerz und Strafe. Doch Bellatrix nickte ehrfürchtig. „Ich werde diese Mission zum Erfolg führen oder mein Schicksal in Eure Hände legen, mein Lord. Ich akzeptiere Bestrafungen."

„Du wurdest noch nie bestraft, Bella, vergiss das nicht. Nur die Willensstärksten lernen, die Qualen zu akzeptieren, doch ich habe schon so manchem gelehrt, wie groß und grässlich die Welt der Schmerzen wirklich ist." Er legte die Glasflasche und den Armbrustbolzen zurück in ihre Hände, seine weiße Haut fühlte sich kühl und trocken an.

„Bring beides zu Hagius Zevediah, ich nehme an, du kennst ihn, Bella?"

Sie nickte.

„Sag ihm, er soll es unverzüglich untersuchen. Und jetzt geh." Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken wies Lord Voldemort auf die versteckte Öffnung in der Wand. Bella senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf und machte sich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg, hinunter in die uralten Kellergewölbe der Burgruine.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Man konnte kein Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels sein, ohne zumindest von dem alten Hagius Zevediah gehört zu haben. Lord Voldemort hatte den Zauberer vor etlichen Jahren in der deutschen Stadt Würzburg kennen gelernt, und mit seinen fast einhundert Jahren war Hagius ungleich älter als alle anderen Todesser, viel älter sogar noch als Lord Voldemort selbst. Sein Wissen über schwarze Magie und seine große Lebenserfahrung hatten den alten Mann zu etwas gemacht, wovon alle übrigen Todesser nur träumen konnten: Hagius war Lord Voldemorts engster Vertrauter, seine rechte Hand.

Trotz allem, Bellatrix hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn kennen zu lernen und wusste auch nicht recht, ob sie es überhaupt wollte. Nun, jetzt war ihr diese Entscheidung ohnehin abgenommen worden.

Sie klopfte mit der Faust gegen die letzte Tür des untersten Korridors, ein Korridor, dessen Steine so alt und brüchig waren, dass selbst die prasselnden Fackelhalter so aussahen, als könnten sie jeden Moment aus der Wand brechen.

Gerade als Bella erneut die Hand hob, um ein weiteres Mal zu klopfen, wurde die Tür mit einem knarrenden Ruck geöffnet und eine Frau spähte durch den Spalt, fast als erwartete sie ein Monster.

„Ich muss mit Hagius sprechen", eröffnete Bella ihr kurz angebunden.

Die junge Frau ließ sie wortlos eintreten, presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander und blickte scheu zu Boden.

Bella sah sich in dem Raum, den sie betreten hatte, um. Die Wände waren zugestellt mit schmucklosen, alten Regalen, auf denen sich Tränke aller Art stapelten. Die meisten Etiketten waren vergilbt und kaum mehr lesbar. Sie mussten seit einer Ewigkeit hier unten stehen und auf ihren Einsatz warten. Ein großer runder Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, bedeckt mit Kräutern, Kesseln und – zu Bellas Überraschung – einer ganzen Schüssel voller Kekse. Links führte ein Durchgang zu einem zweiten, lang gezogenen Raum, in dem sich ein Dutzend ungemütlich wirkender Betten befand. Einige der Betten waren belegt. Bella bewegte sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig und mit spähendem Blick in Richtung des Flügels und sah drei bewusstlose Männer, die alle drei schwere Verletzungen aufzuweisen hatten. Dem einen schien das ganze Gesicht weggebrannt worden zu sein, denn man hatte seinen gesamten Kopf mit Bandagen umwickelt, doch die Konturen, die auf Mund, Nase und Kinn hingedeutet hätten, fehlten. Seine Augenlider waren schwarz, fleischig und wimpernlos. Bella kannte keinen der drei Männer persönlich, doch selbst ein Dummkopf hätte erraten können, dass es sich um verwundete Todesser handelte.

„Nun, wo ist Hagius?" Bella wandte sich ab und warf der Frau einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht, kupferfarbene Haare und so sommersprossige Haut, als hätte sie sich rundum mit roter Tinte bekleckert.

„Oh, Mr. Zevediah ist gleich wieder zurück. Äh – Madam? Wollen Sie sich nicht hinsetzen, Sie sehen wirklich ziemlich angeschlagen aus. Probleme mit Auroren?"

Im ersten Moment herrschte pures Unverständnis in Bellas Kopf, bis sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, dass sie sich mit der Umbra Inkognito einen erbitterten Zweikampf geliefert hatte. Trotzdem winkte sie ab und setzte sich mit demonstrativer Gelassenheit auf einen der Stühle.

Die junge Frau mit dem kupferroten Haar schien ungemein erleichtert zu sein, als wenig später zwei Männer in braunen, schmucklosen Roben den Raum betraten. Der eine Mann war trotz seiner urgroßväterlichen Erscheinung groß und kräftig gebaut und seine buschigen Augenbrauen hingen tief über die Augenlider. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Bella und als er ihr grüßend zulächelte, blitzten in seinem Mund eine Reihe überraschend scharfer Zähne auf.

„Sieht aus als hätten wir Besuch", sagte er unbekümmert. „Sie müssen Bellatrix Lestrange sein, nicht wahr junge Dame? Die aufstrebende Lady?"

„Als Lady würde ich mich nicht bezeichnen, aber was das aufstrebend´ angeht, gebe ich Ihnen recht", antwortete Bella und schüttelte lahm seine runzelige Hand, die er ihr gereicht hatte. „Und Sie müssen Hagius Zevediah sein?", erkundigte sie sich sogleich.

Der Alte nickte und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um auf die Frau mit dem roten Haar und den zweiten Mann zu deuten, der mit ihm den Raum betreten hatte. „Es wäre unhöflich, wenn ich meine beiden Gehilfen nicht vorstellen würde. Die Dame mit den Sommersprossen heißt Kalliope Milano, seit kurzem eine dunkle Heilerin." Mit seiner großen Hand klopfte er dem etwas pummeligen Mädchen auf die Schulter, die den Blick schnell senkte und so rot anlief, wie ihre Sommersprossen ohnehin schon waren.

„Und hier hätten wir den guten Priestley. Priestley Miles. Ebenfalls ein dunkler Heiler, arbeitet für Askaban als Medimagier … nun ja, mehr oder weniger, seine Loyalität gilt natürlich dem Dunklen Lord."

Bella schätzte Priestley als Mann um die dreißig ein. Er hatte dunkelblondes, fransiges Haar und ein schwammiges Gesicht. Sie fand, dass er aussah wie der fahrige Rabastan an seinen bedröppelsten Tagen. Als Priestley seine rechte Hand zum Gruß hob, registrierte Bella, dass seine Finger fehlten und fleischige, frische Narben seine Handfläche bedeckten.

Priestley, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, antwortete mit leiser Stimme. „Auroren." Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck war über sein Gesicht geglitten, doch Hagius Zevediah klopfte auch ihm munter auf die Schulter. „Berufsrisiko, Priestley. Im Gegensatz zu dem armen Kerl dort hinten ist dir zumindest dein Gesicht erhalten geblieben. Es ist bloß ärgerlich, dass es ausgerechnet die rechte Hand war, die Umgewöhnung fällt immer schwer. Von deiner Sauklaue ganz zu schweigen."

Dann wandte sich der Alte wieder Bella zu, die noch immer an dem Tisch saß und die drei mehr oder weniger gelangweilt musterte. Da zu vermuten war, dass insbesondere Hagius bis in die Ewigkeit plappern und schwatzen konnte, beschloss sie das Gespräch etwas anzukurbeln und übergab ihm den Bolzen und das Glas mit der menschlichen Asche.

Hagius dunkle Augen wurden sehr groß und eine fiebrige Intensität ging von seinem Blick aus, als er die Gravuren und das Emblem auf dem Armbrustbolzen entdeckte.

„Faszinierend", murmelte er. „Dieses geflügelte Warzenschwein ist ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Willigis Wulfgard. Der Bolzen gehört zu seiner Armbrust, nicht wahr? Ja, der Dunkle Lord erwähnte das Stück vor kurzem. Und dieser Schriftzug … schwer zu lesen, aber ich denke, es handelt sich um Altnubisch, überaus bemerkenswert…"

Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Flasche und schnupperte geschäftig an dem Verschluss. Durch das getönte Glas hindurch linste er zu Bella.

„Uns was ist das? Riecht nach … Asche, Knochen, Feuer … riecht nach verbranntem Fleisch."

Bella erzählte kurz und wenig detailverliebt von dem Tod des zwerggroßen Türstehers.

Nickend wandte sich der Alte ab und breitete Flasche, Bolzen und einige Bücher auf einem kleinen Tisch aus, der eingequetscht zwischen zwei massiven Regalen stand. Eine flackernde Kerze spendete ihm etwas Licht.

Priestley Miles hatte mit verschränkten Armen dagestanden und sah nun kurz zu Bella hinüber, bevor er mit bauschendem Umhang ins Krankenzimmer verschwand, wo einer der verletzten Todesser gerade ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen von sich gegeben hatte.

Bella wurde des Wartens müde, erhob sich langsam und streifte sich ihren Mantel über, um wortlos zu verschwinden, doch Hagius bemerkte sie. „Sie wollen schon gehen? Sie sehen mir ein wenig angeschlagen aus. Kalliope, wirf doch mal einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunden von Mrs. Lestrange, ja?"

Das pummelige Mädchen sah aus, als ob sie sich lieber in einem dreckigen Tümpel ersaufen würde, während sie sich voller Scheu Bellatrix nährte, die ihr bereits kühl entgegenstarrte.

„Ich bin völlig in Ordnung", erklärte sie schroff.

„Es wäre besser, ich gebe Ihnen eine Tinktur auf-"

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Bella ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und beobachtete Kalliope dabei, wie sie sich ein paar Phiolen schnappte, sie polternd auf dem Tisch ablegte und eifrig begann, die Wunden in Augenschein zu nehmen. Plötzlich sah sie um einiges glücklicher aus, obwohl Bella ihr mindestens so grimmig wie eine missgelaunte Katze entgegenblickte.

Während Kalliope mit tinkturgetränkten Tüchern Bellas Gesicht abtupfte, murmelte Hagius im geschäftigen Ton vor sich hin: „…ja, ganz eindeutig verflucht … laut Inschrift geschmiedet im Griechischen Feuer … verbrennt einen Menschen binnen Sekunden … so heiß, dass selbst die Knochen verglühen … interessant … eine mächtige Waffe, wenn sie in falsche Hände gerät."

Nachdem Kalliope Bella erstversorgt hatte, breitete sich auf ihrem runden Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, voller Stolz betrachtete sie die angelegten Bandagen, als würde sie sich selbst dafür beglückwünschen wollen. Offenbar war es ihre Premiere gewesen. „So, der gröbste Schaden ist bereinigt, Mrs. Lestrange. Ich denke Sie können gehen – oh, möchten Sie vielleicht einen Keks?"

Sie hatte die Schüssel voller Gebäck gegriffen und hielt sie Bella unter die Nase wie einen Sack voller Zaubergold. Bella griff abwesend einen halbmondförmigen Keks und biss hinein, doch der Geschmack erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn gleich wieder ausspuckte.

„Was zum Henker ist das?!", herrschte sie die Jüngere an, während sie sich den Mund abwischte.

Sichtlich verblüfft glotzte Kalliope sie an, warf einen Blick in die Schüssel und schließlich bildete sich in ihrem Gesicht ziegelfarbene Schamesröte.

Hagius Zevediah hatte aufgeblickt. „Hast du Mrs. Lestrange etwa das Fleischgebäck angeboten, Kalliope?"

Kalliope nickte schüchtern. „Ich fürchte, das war einer mit Knochenmarksfüllung."

„Jetzt hab ich aber endgültig genug", sagte Bella brüsk und sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun als Fleischkekse zu knabbern. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Es regnete kalt und in Strömen als Bellatrix die Burgruine verließ. Der Regen wusch ihre aufkommende Müdigkeit weg und statt nach Hause zu apparieren und etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, beschloss Bella den anstrengenden Arbeitstag um eine weitere Stunde zu verlängern. Sie war unheimlich gespannt auf Onkel Clarences Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie ihm verkünden würde, an welcher Art von Liebschaft seine Zsa-Zsa Zabini wirklich interessiert war…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Obwohl Clarence Rosier in der Nacht auf Grund gewisser krimineller und sexueller Beschäftigungen kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte, war er pünktlich wie eh und je im magischen Theater- und Opernhaus von Cambridge angekommen. Das Theater- und Opernhaus war ein lichtes Gebäude, verziert mit viel Gold, Silber und barocken Schnickschnack; normalerweise wurde Clarence nicht müde, die Details der Architektur bei jeder Gelegenheit zu bewundern, heute jedoch fühlte er sich so griesgrämig, dass er zum ersten Mal begann, lauthals über all den bauwerklichen Kitsch zu lästern. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, wie missgelaunt er war und wie negativ sich seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen auf seine Geduld auswirkten. Alles an diesem Tag erschien im schlecht, jeder Sonnenstrahl, jede Begrüßung, jedes noch so leise Niesen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Clarence verfluchte jedes Detail.

Natürlich gab es Gründe, warum er so schlecht gelaunt war. Nicht nur, dass er in der Nacht als Todesser versagt hatte, nein, zu allem Überfluss war die heutige Generalprobe für das Theaterstück „Merlin und Rosetta" vollkommen misslungen. Clarence hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Schauspieler er an diesem Tag schon zornerfüllt angeblafft hatte oder mit wie vielen Kündigungen er insgesamt gedroht hatte. Zumindest erinnerte er sich noch sehr genau an die Zahl der tatsächlichen Kündigungen: Sieben.

Angefangen bei diversen Bühnen- und Maskenbildern, die seiner Meinung nach völlig versagt hatten, bis hin zu einigen Schauspielern, für die er auf die Schnelle keinen Ersatz mehr finden würde. Morgen Abend würde die Erstaufführung stattfinden und Clarence saß matt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, das verdammte Theater- und Opernhaus einfach abzubrennen.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich bereits in einer halben Stunde mit einem der besten Stammgäste, Nicolas Flamel, auf einen Schluck Wein treffen würde. Nicolas Flamel plauschte gerne mit Clarence, Clarence jedoch hätte sich heute liebend gerne davor gedrückt. Was Mr. Flamel wohl sagen würde, wenn Clarence statt eines Weinglases die ganze Flasche in sich hineinschütten würde?

Es klopfte an seiner Tür und er fauchte gereizt: „Ich hab zu tun! Könnt ihr denn nicht mal irgendwas alleine auf die Beine stellen?!"

Wer auch immer vor seiner Tür stand, er oder sie besaß tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit dennoch einzutreten. Clarence stöhnte frustriert, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die pochenden Schläfen.

Ein schwarzer Schatten huschte ins Zimmer. „Clarence! Auch wenn du keine Zeit haben solltest, du musst mir jetzt zuhören!"

Als er aufblickte erkannte er seine Nichte Bella mit zerschlagener Gesichtshälfte und einem dazu völlig unpassendem Räubergrinsen. Er hatte sie noch nie so zerzaust und zerrupft aber auch noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen.

„Bellatrix!" Er sprang vom Stuhl auf, warf der Tür einen schnellen Blick zu und stellte fest, dass sie geschlossen war und niemand sie hören würde. „Bei Salazar, was tust du hier? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Ich bin Zsa-Zsa ins _Madame Impérial_ gefolgt! Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, was sich dort alles zugetragen hat!" Und dann fing Bella an zu quasseln, wie er es bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie brachte es fertig so schnell zu reden, dass selbst Stromschnellen nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit ihres Wortschwalls hätten mithalten können. Immer wenn er etwas dazwischenwerfen oder näher erfragen wollte, hob sie gebieterisch ihre Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Irgendwann stoppte Bella abrupt, schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte und fragte: „Und? Was hältst du davon?"

Clarence starrte sie an, Bella grinste frech zurück.

„Ich bin … sprachlos", murmelte er.

„Oh, das Wichtigste hätte ich ja fast vergessen!", verkündete Bella, doch Clarence wusste, dass sie sich das Sahnehäubchen absichtlich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben hatte. „Deine Zsa-Zsa Zabini und Imperia Malfoy-Doily sind ein Liebespaar!"

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Netter Versuch, Bellatrix."

Seine Nichte reckte erbost das breite Kinn vor und hatte mit einem Mal viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem trotzigen Kind. „War ja klar, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Du frisst Zsa-Zsa aus der Hand! Widerlich!"

„Bellatrix, ich weiß du bist von unserer Beziehung alles andere als begeistert, aber deine Versuche, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, sind etwas – tut mir Leid – _zu_ albern."

„Du machst dich auch noch lächerlich über mich? Sie haben sich verschworen sich an dir zu rächen, Onkel! Deine Zsa-Zsa ist nicht so engelsgleich wie du denkst!" Mit verschränkten Armen starrte sie ihn über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg an.

„Hör zu", sagte Clarence beschwichtigend, während er einige Zettel zusammensuchte. „Wir werden uns morgen über alles unterhalten, in Ordnung? In zehn Minuten habe ich ein Treffen mit Nicolas Flamel, das möchte ich ungern verpassen."

„Ein toller Todesser bist du!", zischte sie.

„Ich könnte sehr schnell in den Kreis der Verdächtigen geraten, wenn ich meine gesellschaftlichen Pflichten von einem Tag auf den anderen vergessen würde, Bella. Als Vorsitzender eines der bekanntesten magischen Theater- und Opernhäuser in der gesamten Zauberwelt erwarten die Leute – " Er unterbrach sich selbst denn Bella hatte abwertend mit den Augen gerollt und äffte ihn nun lautlos nach.

Nachdem er ihr einen drohenden Blick zugeworfen hatte sagte er fest: „Zumindest kann ich mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit aufführen wie ein Todesser, Bellatrix, das begreift du doch? Und was Zsa-Zsas angebliche Liebschaft angeht: Es ist wirklich ein sehr kindischer Versuch mich so dazu zu bringen, von ihr abzulassen. Zsa-Zsa und Imperia – so ein ausgemachter Blödsinn!"

Bella sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, schlug beide Fäuste fest auf den Schreibtisch und rief gellend: „Schön, Clarence! Weißt du, es ist mir auch vollkommen egal! Wenn du den idiotischen und naiven Verführer spielen willst, bitte! Ich bin extra hier hergekommen um es dir zu sagen, um dich zu warnen, und du machst dich über mich lustig!"

„Ja, Bella, das tue ich", antwortete Clarence ruhig, während er mit seiner Schreibfeder schwungvoll seine achte Kündigung an diesem Tag unterzeichnete. Es klirrte als Bella ausholte und das Tintenfass vom Schreibtisch fegte, doch er blickte nicht auf, auch dann nicht, als sie fuchsteufelswild und fluchend aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

_Dummes Mädchen_, dachte er sich, _hat sie wirklich geglaubt ich würde ihr die Geschichte abkaufen? Zsa-Zsa und Imperia – also bitte!_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Okay, ihr denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich alle: „Kekse mit Knochenmarksfüllung?! WTF?!" Wie gesagt, diese FF hier gehört zu einer ganzen zusammengehörigen FF-Reihe und es wird viele kleine Details geben, die erst in anderen FFs aufgeklärt werden … obwohl die Leute, die die Betaversion von „Die dunkle Kolonie" gelesen haben, sich vielleicht schon denken können, warum eine Schüssel voller Knochenmarkkekse auf dem Tisch stand ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene:** Och, du darfst ruhig wild spekulieren. Ich mag es nämlich, Lesern beim grübeln über die Schulter zu gucken

** Betthaeschen:** Krimis haben es meist an sich, dass die Mörder erst am Schluss enttarnt werden. Hier ist es natürlich ganz ähnlich ;)

** LarissaMalfoy:** Ich glaube auch, dass Bella der Hausverbot reichlich egal sein wird. Aber bereits im nächsten Kapitel wird man erfahren, dass sich Imperia bösere Strafen ausdenken kann ;)

** Miss Voldemort:** Kaum taucht die Umbra Inkognito auf, willst du schon dass sie stirbt. Wie gemein von dir lach So leicht soll es Bella ja nun auch nicht gemacht werden ;)

** MsGranger:** Das ist sehr nett, danke. Gibt nicht viele Femslash-Fans (obwohl ich mich jetzt nicht als Fan bezeichnen würde, ich hab es bloß mal in meiner FF angewandt )

** Seline Snape:** Severus wird übrigens gar nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, taucht er in Kapitel … öhm … Kapitel 12 auf, glaube ich. Und ab da wird er fast durchgehend eine Hauptrolle spielen.


	10. Unheil verküsst

**10. Evan Rosier: Unheil verküsst **

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Druella Black geborene Rosier: _Mutter von Bella und ihren Schwestern. Zwillingsschwester von Clarence_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Im Nobeletablissement „Madame Impérial" konnte Bella die Umbra Inkognito zwar nach einem heftigen Duell verletzen, doch zu guter Letzt kann das vermeintliche Sagengespenst zusammen mit der Armbrust entkommen. Nicht ohne jedoch einen Testschuss damit abzufeuern, der den Türsteher trifft und bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt. Dumm nur, dass Imperia nun der festen Überzeugung ist, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito ausgerechnet um Bellatrix selbst handelt und nach Rache sinnt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

Großbritannien schwitzte unter der unerträglichen Sommerhitze. Wie ein gewaltiger Kohleofen hing das Gestirn am Himmel, verbrannte Wiesen, Felder und auch so manchen klaren Verstand. Unweit des dicht mit schattigen Bäumen bepflanzten Anwesens seiner Familie, lag ein weites Feld und wann immer Evan Rosier den Blick über die sonst so grüne Wiese streifen ließ, fühlte er sich in die afrikanische Savanne verschlagen. Die Hitze flirrte und das Gras war so vertrocknet, dass es sich ohne Schuhe so anfühlte, als würde man über einen Heuballen laufen.

Und trotz allem liebte er die Sommermonate.

Evan war ein hochgewachsener Mann Anfang zwanzig, obwohl die Leute dazu neigten, ihn als sehr viel jünger einzuschätzen. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er die Menschen an einen etwas zu groß geratenen Schuljungen, denn vor allem unter den Barbesitzern herrschte offenbar Zweifel darüber, ob sie einem scheuen Blondling mit so wimpernreichen blauen Augen und bartloser Haut tatsächlich ungestraft Alkohol ausschenken durften oder nicht. Ob er denn schon siebzehn sei, wurde er von den meisten gefragt.

Evans Eltern Clarence und Crescentia Rosier waren hingegen der Meinung, die ständigen Falscheinschätzungen bezüglich seines Alters würden nicht etwa an seinem Aussehen, sondern vielmehr an seinem Auftreten liegen. Und wahrscheinlich hatten sie Recht, denn Evan verhielt sich nicht unbedingt so, wie man es von einem jungen Mann erwarten würde. Schweigsam und unsicher wie er war, wirkte er wahrscheinlich eher wie ein vollkommen verschrecktes Kind. Er neigte zum Stottern und bekam Angstzustände, wenn Mädchen ihn um ein Rendezvous baten. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte es zwei oder drei Mädchen gegeben, mit denen Evan geküsst hatte – geküsst, nicht geknutscht – aber das hatte er vor allem deshalb getan, weil Küssen, Knutschen und Fummeln für die Jungs seines Alters eben normal war. Seine Mitschüler hätten ihn bloß ausgelacht, wenn er gekniffen hätte, ja, womöglich hätten sie ihn sogar als schwul bezeichnet.

Evan Rosier war nicht schwul, er war bloß unnatürlich scheu. Seit jeher hatte er eine große Sympathie gegenüber Kaninchen verspürt, denn die verkrochen sich ständig mit angelegten Ohren und heftig zitternd in ihren Bauen, selbst dann, wenn keine Gefahr in Sicht war.

Umso überraschender war also die Tatsache, dass Evan ein Todesser war. Geleistet hatte er nichts, er besaß nicht einmal besonders viel Talent, er war einzig und alleine aus dem Grund ein Todesser, weil sein Vater Clarence ebenfalls einer war. Aber im Gegensatz zum rabenklugen Clarence war der karnickelscheue Evan gewissermaßen ein Todesser auf der Ersatzbank. Lord Voldemort hatte es offenbar ausgereicht, ihn als einen der seinen zu kennzeichnen und für spätere Partien aufzuheben.

Evan glaubte, Voldemorts Entscheidung sehr gut zu verstehen. Denn wer brauchte schon Evan, wenn der viel talentierte Clarence noch voll im Einsatz stand?

Genau genommen war es ihm sogar egal. Schließlich neigten selbst die besten Todesser dazu, getötet oder gefangengenommen zu werden und wenn die Besten der Besten bereits dieses Schicksal erlitten, wie schrecklich würde der Kampfeinsatz dann erst für Evan ausgehen? Er befürchtete sogar, dass seine erste Amtshandlung darin bestehen würde, anstatt der Auroren sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen.

Eigentlich gefiel ihm sein Leben, so wie es jetzt war. Evan war gutaussehend und so vermögend, dass niemand ihn zwang einer bezahlten Arbeit nachzugehen. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, welchen Beruf er hätte ergreifen sollen, denn er besaß, außer einer schönen Singstimme, weder viel Talent noch großes Engagement für irgendetwas Sinnvolles. Ja, sogar für das Singen fehlte ihm die Lust, er sang meist nur dann, wenn andere ihn dazu aufforderten, beispielsweise weil sie unbedingt wissen wollten, wie die brillanteste Stimme des ehemaligen Schulchors heute klingen mochte.

Ansonsten blieb er jedoch so schweigsam wie ein ganz besonders stummer Fisch.

Und weil Evan sonst nicht viel zu tun hatte, tat er einfach das, was er am besten konnte: Seine Zeit mit süßem Nichtstun zu vergeuden.

Ein weiterer glutheißer Nachmittag war angebrochen, so heiß, dass selbst die Vögel es aufgegeben hatten, hoch oben am tiefblauen Himmel ihre Kreise zu ziehen. Evan und sein bester Freund Wassily hockten im Schatten einer großen Fichte, lehnten sich an den Stamm und beobachteten den Aufmarsch der übermütigen und dreisten Gnome, denen die Hitze auch die letzten Überbleibsel ihres Verstandes ausgebrannt hatte. Wie die Wahnsinnigen giggelnd sprangen sie aus den Rosen- und Holunderbüschen hervor und turnten über das Gras.

Evan und Wassily hatten sich schon vor etlichen Jahren darauf geeinigt, dass es ungemein unterhaltsam war, die hässlichen Gnome mit verschiedenen Brandzaubern anzuzünden oder durch die Luft schleudern zu lassen.

„Siehst du den da?", fragte Wassily und deutete auf den Rosenbusch mit den großen weißen Blüten.

„Welchen?"

„Der, der sich Gras ausgerupft hat und es sich in die Ohren stopft. Ich geb dir zehn Sickel, wenn du es schaffst, ihn zu treffen."

Unbeeindruckt hob Evan seinen Zauberstab, doch anstelle des Gnoms setzte er eine der faustgroßen Rosenblüten in Brand, die sofort zu Asche zerfiel. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass seine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, Crescentia neigte zu rasenden Wutanfällen, sobald jemand auch nur einen Zweig abknickte.

Wassily Wilkes lachte schallend. Genau wie Evan war auch Wassily – den viele jedoch bloß mit dem äußerst zutreffenden Spitznamen „Silly" anredeten – ein Todesser, und, ebenfalls genau wie Evan, wurde er dem Idealbild eines Todessers nicht einmal annährend gerecht. Wassily glich einem lumpigen Jungen vom Lande, ein Aussehen, das man ihn nicht austreiben konnte, egal in welche Kleidung oder Schuhe man ihn steckte. Sein dunkelblondes Haar war so übertrieben üppig, dass es einer lächerlich schlechten Perücke glich, er hatte Überbiss und sommersprossige Haut. Wenn man ihn so sah, wäre wohl niemand auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte sich um einen Todesser handeln, oder gar der Enkel des deutschen Schwarzmagiers Gellert Grindelwalds sein. Und wahrscheinlich hätte selbst der argwöhnischste Auror diese Tatsachen nicht für wahr befunden, auch wenn Silly die Beweise förmlich auf dessen Schreibtisch geknallt hätte.

Übrigens, für seinen Spitznamen „Silly" waren Sirius Black und sein Freund Potter verantwortlich gewesen; ein Name, der so gut passte, dass die Slytherins, die Wassilys Ehre zuerst noch mit Gewalt verteidigt hatten, diesen Spitznamen schon sehr bald übernommen hatten – inklusive einiger Lehrer, die es sicher leid gewesen waren, ständig „T"s für Sillys Arbeiten zu vergeben.

„Machs besser!", forderte Evan seinen Freund auf, wusste aber im gleichen Moment, dass er lieber den Mund gehalten hätte. Silly dahingehend anzustacheln seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, endete meist in einer Katastrophe.

Keine zwei Sekunden später brannte der Holunderbusch lichterloh und der Gnom, den Silly eigentlich hatte treffen wollen, kratzte sich grübelnd am Kopf und schien sich ernsthaft zu fragen, warum der gut fünf Meter entfernte Busch plötzlich angefangen hatte Feuer zu fangen.

Silly lachte daraufhin so laut, dass er den Gnomen durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte. Evan löschte das Feuer mit einem schnellen Zauber, Qualm stieg auf und er hoffte, die Muggelfeuerwehr würde nicht ausrücken um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Andererseits konnte ihm das nun wirklich egal sein: Sobald seine Mutter den flambierten Holunderbusch entdeckte, würde sie Evan sowieso den Kopf abreißen.

„Du solltest dir mal eine Brille zulegen, Silly. Wie konntest du den Gnom verfehlen?"

„Hey, du hast deinen Gnom doch auch verfehlt, Mann!"

Evans Mund schnappte empört auf. „Silly, bei mir war es _so_ knapp!" Er spreizte Daumen und Zeigefinger voneinander ab und fuchtelte mit der Hand verdeutlichend vor Wassilys krummer Nase herum. „Bei dir hingegen war locker Platz für ein ganzes Ruderboot."

Ein lautes Glockenläuten vereitelte ihr Streitgespräch. Die faustgroße Kupferglocke, die über der Veranda hing, hatte kurz gebimmelt. Schwer seufzend kam Evan auf die Füße und schüttelte die langen Beine aus. „Besuch", sagte er. „Jemand ist an der Gartentür."

Es gab drei Wege hinein ins Anwesen der Rosiers: den Vordereingang, den Seiteneingang und durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor des hohen, spitzenbesetzten Gartenzaunes. Dementsprechend gab es auch drei verschiede Glocken, die Besucher ankündigten, je nachdem welchen Eingang sie benutzten.

Wassily erhob sich ebenfalls. „Hoffentlich nicht deine Tante, oder so. Deine Tante ist die furchtbarste Frau die ich kenne. Hat mir beim letzten Mal das Ohr so lang gezogen, dass ich in der Nacht nicht mehr auf der Seite liegen konnte. Die hat Fingernägel wie ein Tigerkrallen, echt unheimlich."

Druella Black, die Zwillingsschwester von Clarence Rosier, war ich der Tat eine schreckliche Frau. Auch Evan hatte Angst vor ihr und immer wenn er sich gezwungenermaßen mit ihr unterhalten musste, meldete sich sein leidiges Stottern zurück. Nicht zu vergessen die unzähligen Ohrfeigen, die er sich schon bei ihr eingehandelt hatte. Ein siebenköpfiger Drache war ein geradezu handzahmes, ausgeglichenes Tierchen, wenn man ihn mit Druella Black verglich.

Sie trotteten den pappelgesäumten Pfad entlang, der zum Gartenzaun führte. Hinter dem Tor mit seinen geschwungenen Eisenstangen stand zum Glück nicht Druella Black, sondern zwei Frauen, die Evan noch nie gesehen hatte. Entfernt nahm er wahr, wie Wassily neben ihm einen verzückten Seufzer ausstieß und er konnte es seinem Freund auch nicht verübeln: beide Frauen waren äußerst schön.

Die Eine, sie war groß und sehr schlank, hatte auffallend silberblondes Haar. Wäre sie gebräunt gewesen, hätte sie damit sicherlich etwas merkwürdig ausgesehen, doch statt einer gesunden, sommerlichen Hautfarbe war die Frau so blass wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Trotz der hohen Temperaturen trug sie einen hellen Pelzkragen, der ihre Schultern bedeckte.

Die andere Frau war sogar ein kleines Stückchen größer als die Blonde und ihr Körper war so weiblich geschwungen wie eine Sanduhr. Ihre Haut war schwarz und glänzte, als hätte sie sich mit etwas Öl eingerieben. Gekleidet war sie in einem Hauch von Nichts und auch dieses Nichts glänzte in der Sonne, ein Farbspiel aus Meeresblau und Pfauengrün.

„Kennst du die?", flüsterte Silly ihm zu, als sie noch einige Meter vom Gartentor entfernt waren.

„Nein, nie gesehen."

„Hast du vielleicht ein Glück. Bei dir klopfen die Schönheiten sogar an der Tür, wenn du sie nicht mal eingeladen hast. Was denkst du, wollen die?"

Evan hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, er war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass er es hier mit zwei Hexen zu tun hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Muggel das Rosier-Anwesen überhaupt sehen konnten, denn noch nie hatte ein Muggel bei ihnen geklingelt.

Evan und Silly kamen vor der Pforte zum stehen. Die Blonde lächelte ihnen durch die Eisengitter hingegen. „Schönen guten Tag die Herren. Mein Name ist Imperia und die Frau neben mir ist Zsa-Zsa. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du Evan bist?"

Ihre seltsam fahlen Augen musterten ihn.

Evan nickte schwach. Neben ihm wurde Wassily ganz hibbelig.

Imperia streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, er ergriff sie zögerlich und schüttelte sie.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob dein Vater Clarence zu Hause ist?", erkundigte sich Imperia. „Wir sind Schauspieler seines Theaters und er hat uns herbestellt, um das neue Stück zu besprechen. Aber wir sind wahrscheinlich etwas früh dran, nicht wahr? Clarence arbeitet sicher noch in Cambridge."

„Ja, er kommt frühestens in einer Stunde zurück, denke ich", sagte Evan.

Schwer seufzend wandte sich Imperia an ihre Begleiterin. „Oh je, was machen wir denn jetzt, Zsa-Zsa? Glaubst du, du schaffst es wieder zu disapparieren? Wisst ihr, Zsa-Zsa verträgt das Apparieren nicht besonders gut, sie hat einen empfindlichen Magen", fügte sie an Evan und Silly gerichtet hinzu.

Wie aufs Stichwort fasste sich Zsa-Zsa an den Bauch und murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht, Imperia. Ich fühle mich etwas zittrig, ich hoffe, ich muss mich nicht wieder übergeben wie beim letzten Mal."

Wassily schien seine Chance zu wittern. Er setzte sein breitestes Grinsen auf als er vorschlug: „Warum kommen Sie nicht rein und warten so lange?"

Evan warf seinem Freund einen anklagenden Blick zu, doch das Unheil war angerichtet, Imperia und Zsa-Zsa schienen regelrecht begeistert von diesem großzügigen Angebot.

„Das wäre wirklich zu freundlich!", strahlte Zsa-Zsa. „Vielen Dank!"

Also blieb Evan nicht viel anderes übrig, als das Tor zu öffnen und die beiden Fremden eintreten zu lassen. Während sie den Pfad folgten, der sie zur Veranda führte, staunten Imperia und Zsa-Zsa laut über den üppigen Garten. „Wie schön es hier ist!", säuselte Zsa-Zsa. „Ich wusste doch, dass Clarence einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hat. Oh, sieh dir diese blauen Rosen an, Imperia, sind die nicht prächtig?"

Silly ließ sich einen Meter zurückfallen, sodass er auf einer Höhe mit Evan war. Er lächelte quer über das ganze sommersprossige Gesicht, als er Evan einen freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfer verpasste. „Ist das zu glauben, Mann? Hast du schon mal zwei so schöne Frauen gesehen? Und wir werden eine Stunde mit ihnen alleine verbringen dürfen!"

Plötzlich war es an Evan, sich etwas flau im Magen zu fühlen. „So toll ist das nun auch wieder nicht", murmelte er abwertend.

„Was redest du denn da, Kumpel? Guck dir doch nur mal die Schwarze an, Mensch! Sie ist wunderschön! Komm, jetzt behaupte nicht, dass deine Cousine Narzissa besser aussieht, das kaufe ich dir nicht ab."

Evan schwieg sich aus. Er sprach auch dann nicht, als er den beiden Frauen einen Platz am Wohnzimmertisch anbot, sondern beließ es bei einer schnellen Handgeste. Nachdem Imperia und Zsa-Zsa sich gesetzt hatten, ließ er sich gegenüber von ihnen auf den Stuhl sinken. Er wusste nicht, ob Silly nun dumm oder naiv war, als er sich gleich neben Zsa-Zsa setzte und sie mit einem breiten Bauerngrinsen bedachte.

„Wie heißt du denn, Kleiner?", erkundigte sich Zsa-Zsa und ihre grünen Augen funkelten.

„Wassily Wilkes, nenn mich Silly! Ich bin Evans Kumpel."

„Silly, hm?", kicherte Imperia. „Es wird oft behauptet, Dumme seien die besseren Liebhaber."

Silly wurde rot bis über beide Ohren, Evan hingegen glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Zsa-Zsa streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf einen schwarzen Ring, den Wassily am Finger trug. „Interessant, woher stammt der?"

„Oh, das ist ein Familienerbstück. Meine Mutter ist die Tochter von Grindelwald, der Ring stammt von ihm persönlich." Stolz schwellte er seine Brust.

Zsa-Zsa legte ihre Hand auf die Hand von Silly und strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut. Vor Schreck machte Evans Herz einen kleinen Aussetzer und das flaue Gefühl, das in seinem Magen nistete, verstärkte sich. Ihm war vage bewusst, dass Imperia ihn beobachtete. Als er zu ihr blickte, erkannte er ihren unheimlichen Silberblick und das anzügliche Lächeln auf ihrem blassen Gesicht.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht zu mir?", erkundigte sie sich herausfordernd.

Evan fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, warum er ihre Nähe suchen sollte. Imperias Anwesenheit behagte ihm nicht, am liebsten hätte er beide Frauen aus dem Haus verwiesen, doch er traute sich kaum den Mund aufzumachen.

„Ich sitze gut hier, danke", sagte er schließlich.

Zsa-Zsas Hand war inzwischen zu Sillys Bizeps gewandert, den sie staunend befühlte. „Du scheinst mir ja unheimlich stark zu sein!", sagte sie mit auffallender Begeisterung in der Stimme. Evan spürte, dass sie ein falsches Spiel trieb, denn ihr lobendes Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Ihre Augen funkelten genauso durchtrieben wie zu Beginn.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Imperia sich plötzlich von ihrem Platz erhob und zu ihm hinüber trat. Sie zog den Stuhl neben Evan heran und als sie sich setzte, waren sie ihm so nah, dass ihre Beine sich berührten. Auf seinen Händen, mit denen er die Armlehnen umklammert hielt, bildete sich Schweiß.

Imperia legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Evan. Der Blick ihrer hellen Augen war so bohrend und lähmend wie der Blick eines Raubtieres.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er.

„Warum so abwehrend, Evan? Ich möchte dich nur aus der Nähe betrachten. Du bist wirklich ein ausgesprochen hübscher Junge, kein Wunder, deine Eltern sehen auch sehr gut aus." Sie hob ihre Hand und schien ihm damit durch die blonden Haare streicheln zu wollen, Evan zuckte instinktiv weg. In einer fast schon zufälligen Geste legte sie ihre Hand stattdessen auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Er holte tief Luft, versuchte seine Nervosität abzuschütteln und klare Gedanken zu fassen. „Sie und ihre Freundin sollten jetzt besser gehen", sagte er, doch seine Stimme zitterte hörbar. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass Zsa-Zsa sich näher zu Silly gebeugt hatte und ihn auf den Mundwinkel küsste.

„Warum bist du verängstigt, Evan Rosier?", lächelte Imperia und ihre Hand strich ein wenig höher, entfernte sich von seinem Knie und wanderte in Richtung Hüfte. „Dein Vater ist nicht hier und deine Mutter ist sicherlich auch nicht da oder? Ein junger, gut aussehender Mann sollte es ausnutzen, wenn seine Eltern nicht daheim sind." Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein verheißungsvolles Flüstern, rauchig und leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zungenspitze fuhr – ob bewusst oder unbewusst – über ihre blauschwarz geschminkten Lippen und ihr Gesicht nährte sich seinem Ohr, er spürte ihren warmen Atem an der empfindlichen Haut. „Ich kann dir eine Stunde geben, die du nie vergessen wirst, Evan. Noch in deiner Hochzeitsnacht wirst du daran voller Sehnsucht zurückdenken."

Evan rückte so weit von ihr ab wie es möglich war, ohne gleich vom Stuhl zu kippen. „Sie reden wirres Zeug! Bitte gehen Sie, ich werde meinem Vater ausrichten dass-" dann verstummte er und starrte sie an. Imperias rechte Hand hatte einen Ort erreicht, den er bislang nicht einmal selbst erforsch hatte. Der Klammergriff um seine Armlehnen verstärkte sich noch, Evan schwitzte, doch es handelte sich nicht mehr um kalten Angstschweiß. Fast schon hilfesuchend sah er zu Wassily und Zsa-Zsa hinüber und stellte fest, dass sie verschwunden waren, sie saßen weder an dem Tisch, noch entdeckte er sie in dem geräumigen Wohnzimmer.

„Silly?", rief er.

Keine Antwort.

Imperia, die seinem Blick gefolgt war, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die werden sich irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht haben. Damit haben wir den ganzen Raum für uns alleine, den Freiraum werden wir brauchen." Katzenartig glitt sie von ihrem Stuhl und kroch auf seinen Schoss, Evan wollte sie automatisch wegstemmen, doch sie hielt dagegen. Natürlich, er hätte mehr Kraft einsetzen können, aber er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie überhaupt wegschicken wollte. Das Gewicht ihres warmen Körpers war angenehm.

„Du zitterst ja", bemerkte Imperia. Während sie mit der linken Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, strich ihre Rechte tiefer und tiefer, seinen Bauchnabel entlang bis hin zu seinem Unterleib. „Warum so aufgeregt, Evan? Du hattest doch sicher schon viele Frauen, oder? Bestimmt … du bist so hübsch und … ja, du bist auch sehr groß."

Schwer zu sagen was sie damit meinte. Zwar huschte der Blick ihrer hellen Augen über seinen Körper, aber ihre rechte Hand machte eine bedeutsame Bewegung, die Evan leise aufkeuchen ließ.

Was auch immer Imperia da tat, es war nahezu unmöglich unter diesen Bedingungen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schwer atmend und verkrampf saß er auf seinem Stuhl und starrte ein Loch in die Wand, während Imperias Körper sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Hüften sich leicht bewegten. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich dann mit den blauschwarzen Lippen langsam abwärts, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Ausweichend drehte er den Kopf zu Seite und der Kuss traf seinen Hals.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln im Gesicht rutschte Imperia von seinen Knien und ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken. „Ich weiß was du willst!", wisperte sie. „Ich werde es dir geben, Evan, ich werde es dir geben wie du es nie wieder bekommen wirst!" Sie nestelte an seinem Gürtel herum, öffnete ihn und als sie sich an seiner Hose ebenfalls zu schaffen machte, erwachte Evan schlagartig aus seiner Trance. Er sprang auf, drängte sich an ihr vorbei und deutete mit zitterndem Finger in Richtung Verandatür. „Raus hier!", bellte er. „Ich weiß nicht was ihn Sie gefahren ist, verdammt!"

Imperia stand zwar auf, doch ansonsten rührte sie sich nicht vom Fleck. Ihr stechender Blick ruhte erbarmungslos auf seinem Körper.

„Raus!", rief er noch einmal und griff nach seinem Zauberstab – und griff ins Leere. Sein Zauberstab war nicht mehr da.

„Suchst du den hier?" Imperia hob die Hand und ließ den Stab flink in ihren Fingern kreisen. „Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen, Kleiner. Ich könnte dem Dunklen Lord seinen Zauberstab wegnehmen, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkt."

Innerlich über ihre blasphemischen Worte zitternd, biss Evan die Zähne aufeinander und stellte sich die Frage, ob er Imperia nicht einfach am Kragen packen und so aus dem Haus drängen sollte.

Eine Gestalt huschte zurück in das Wohnzimmer, Evan nahm das blaugrüne Glitzern des Paillettenkleides wahr, ehe er Zsa-Zsa überhaupt wirklich erkannt hatte. Die schwarze Frau schlenderte auf ihn zu und wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk ganz undamenhaft über die vollen Lippen.

Hoffnungsvoll wartete Evan darauf, dass Silly ihr folgen würde, doch sein Freund kam nicht.

„Was hast du mit Wassily gemacht?!"

Imperia kicherte und Zsa-Zsa antwortete mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Oh, der ruht sich gerade aus."

„Das wird er auch nötig haben", stimmte Imperia ihr zu. „Hat bestimmt geschrieen wie ein Verrückter, was?"

„G-geschrieen?", echote Evan und sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"

Zsa-Zsa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, etwas sehr Kaltes schlich sich in ihre Augen und ungeduldig antwortete sie: „Geschrieen vor _Lust_, Evan Rosier. Nicht vor Schmerzen. Sieh an wie unschuldig er ist, Imperia. Clarence hat mir erzählt, sein Sohn sei so scheu, dass er noch nie ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hat. Ich habe es für eine Übertreibung gehalten, aber allmählich glaube ich fast, dass es stimmen könnte."

Imperia schlich sich näher an Evan heran und auch Zsa-Zsa marschierte zu ihm hinüber. Er wich zurück, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte.

„Kaum zu glauben", flüsterte Imperia, streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus und strich über seine Wange. Dort wo sie ihn mit den Fingernägeln berührte, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, sie war ihm so nah, dass ihr Körper gegen seinen drückte und Zsa-Zsa hatte seinen linken Arm gegriffen und fuhr mit den Fingern unter seinen Ärmel.

Eine furchtbare Hitze begann sich in seinem Körper breit zu machen. Er wusste, dass, wenn er sich nicht wehren würde, diese beiden Frauen wunderbare Dinge mit ihm anstellen würden, die all das übertrafen, was er vom Hörensagen kannte. Imperias rechte Hand war erneut tief hinab gewandert und sie bedachte Evan mit einem wissenden Lächeln, als er darauf reagierte.

Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Sich wehren? Es zulassen? In der Tat, einerseits wollte er beide Frauen von sich stoßen, andererseits wollte er aber auch stehen bleiben und abwarten, was passieren würde.

Erst Zsa-Zsas spöttisches Schnauben lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf andere Dinge. Sie hielt noch immer seinen linken Arm, doch der Ärmel war inzwischen bis zum Ellenbogen hochgeschoben. Schwarz und grimmig grinste ihnen der Totenschädel des dunklen Mals entgegen, die beiden Frauen starrten auf das Zeichen und Evan spürte, wie sich Panik und Paranoia in ihm breit machten. Wie oft hatte sein Vater ihm eingebläut, das Mal niemals – _niemals!_ – einem Außenstehenden zu zeigen!

„Ich wusste es!", sagte Imperia und ihre Augen quollen förmlich aus dem Schädel. „Ich wusste es ohnehin. Clarence ist einer von denen, also musste Evan auch einer sein." Als sie sich Evan wieder zuwandte, hatte sich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verändert. Etwas Bösartiges spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen wieder und ihre blauschwarzen Lippen grinsten hässlich. „Was nun, kleiner Todesser? Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Er fühlte, wie sie ihm seinen Zauberstab gegen das Brustbein drückte.

„Weißt du, warum wir gekommen sind, Evan?", erkundigte sich Zsa-Zsa scheinheilig und stützte sich lässig an die Wand.

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wir sind nicht hier um dich zu entjungfern, Kleiner. Wir sind hier, weil wir uns an einem gewissen _Gespenst_ und ihrer Sippschaft rächen wollen. Das hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun, keine Sorge."

„Ja!", bestätigte Imperia mit fiebriger Aufregung. „Aber sieh uns an, Evan. Wir sind bloß zwei kleine, schwache Frauen … sehen wir so aus, als ob wir die Unverzeihlichen Flüche ohne Bedenken anwenden würden? Oh nein, sicher nicht! Wir sind unschuldig, wir sind keine Schwarzmagier. Deshalb sind wir auf die Mithilfe anderer angewiesen, die helfenden Hände starker Männer, die vor nichts zurückschrecken. Und hier kommst du ins Spiel, kleiner Todesser." Imperia kam ihm so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Sie duftete nach Lavendel und wilder Leidenschaft.

„Küss mich, Evan", hauchte sie. Ihre blauschwarzen Lippen glänzten verheißungsvoll.

„Beweis uns, dass du nicht schwul bist", flüsterte Zsa-Zsa in sein Ohr. Sie strich ihm über die Brust und Imperias Hände massierten ihn an anderer Stelle, während sie noch immer mit leicht gespitzten Lippen vor ihm stand und wartete.

Trotz seiner bösen Vorahnung schloss er seine Augen und genoss die neuen Empfindungen, er wollte, dass Imperia und Zsa-Zsa nicht aufhörten mit dem, was sie da taten. Zsa-Zsa knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und er drängte sich Imperia fast schon automatisch entgegen, als ihre Bewegungen langsamer wurden.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich weitermache, Evan, musst du mich in Stimmung bringen. Frauen lieben es geküsst zu werden. Richtig geküsst zu werden", flüsterte Imperia.

Und Evan, der sich in diesem willenlosen Augenblick nichts mehr wünschte, als ihre Hände zu spüren, küsste sie auch tatsächlich. Es war ein Kuss, der ihm fast den Atem raubte. Imperia stürzte sich regelrecht auf ihn und seine unerfahrenen Lippen und Zunge konnten kaum mit ihren gierigen Bewegungen mithalten. Es war mehr als ein Kuss, es war mehr als alberne Knutscherei, Imperia überrumpelte ihn, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde.

Erst nachdem eine halbe Ewigkeit scheinbar verstrichen war, ließ sie von ihm ab und grinste. Und es war dieses schmale Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, das ihm plötzlich äußerst diabolisch vorkam; der Blick, mit dem Imperia ihn musterte, war seltsam lauernd. Evan spürte, wie sich ein eigenartiges Brennen in seiner Mundhöhle ausbreitete, doch im ersten Moment dachte er sich nichts dabei, es störte ihn nicht einmal besonders. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Imperias stierenden Blick zu analysieren und sich zu fragen, warum sie ihn so eindringlich musterte.

Das Brennen wanderte langsam seine Kehle hinab, sein Mund war inzwischen vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Als Evan sich mit der Zungenspitze über die spröden, aufplatzenden Lippen fuhr, um sie anzufeuchten, bemerkte er einen fremdartigen Geschmack. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Leder und an herbe Wurzeln, irgendetwas Pflanzliches. Imperias blauschwarzer Lippenstift war ein wenig verschmiert, er registrierte, dass es sich bei der Farbe eher um eine glänzende, butterartige Substanz handelte, nicht aber um Schminke.

Dann keuchte Evan unwillkürlich auf und hielt sich den Brustkorb, denn dieses trockene Gefühl fraß sich immer tiefer in seinen Körper, so als hätte er eine ganze Hand voll Sand geschluckt. Entsetzlicher Durst machte sich breit, so entsetzlich, dass jegliche Form von Lust augenblicklich vergessen war. Er drängelte sich an Imperia und Zsa-Zsa vorbei, auf dem Tisch stand noch eine offene Flasche Butterbier und er wollte nichts lieber als dieses Zeug zu trinken, auch wenn er wusste, dass im Laufe der Stunden wahrscheinlich unzählige Stubenfliegen in dem Butterbier ertrunken waren. Trotzdem schnappte er sich die Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

Es war, als hätte er Öl ins Feuer geschüttet: Das Brennen in seinem Körper wurde heiß wie eine Stichflamme und im ersten Moment glaubte er tatsächlich, innerlich zu verbrennen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stützte er sich schwer auf den Tisch.

Imperia und Zsa-Zsa traten herbei, ihre Gesichter waren so distanziert, als ob sie sein merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht einmal bemerken würden.

„Was ist los, Evan?", fragte Imperia kühl. „Hast du Durst? Willst du noch mehr trinken?" Sie nickte Zsa-Zsa zu, die verschwand und keine zehn Sekunden später mit einem gefüllten Wasserglas in der Hand zurückkehrte. Sie hielt Evan das Glas vor die Nase, das Wasser sah kühl und sauber aus. Wenn Fliegenverseuchtes, warmes Butterbier seinen Durst schon nicht stillen konnte, dann doch sicherlich klares Wasser. Also griff er nach dem Glas, doch kaum hatte er den ersten Schluck genommen, brannte es wie Säure in seinem Mund, schnell spuckte er es wieder aus und ließ das Glas klirrend zu Boden fallen. Er stand in Flammen, auch wenn er diese Flammen nicht sehen konnte. Sein Bauch, sein Hals, sein Mund, alles schien zu verbrennen!

„Das war Gift!", würgte er und fasste Imperias Lippenstift ins Auge. „Du hast mich vergiften!"

Imperia setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, während sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger verführerisch über den Mund fuhr. „Ja, ganz recht. Es gibt ein Gegenmittel, Evan, aber leider, leider habe ich es schon vor Stunden komplett ausgetrunken, um immun zu sein. Zsa-Zsa sagt, sie hatte das Gift und das Antidot jahrelang auf Lager, wusste aber nie so recht, was sie damit Böses anstellen könnte. Also habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, es Clarences süßem Sohn zu verabreichen."

Mit zitternden Beinen fiel Evan auf die Knie, umklammerte mit den Händen aber immer noch den Rand des Tisches.

„Er scheint nicht besonders dankbar, Zsa-Zsa", bemerkte Imperia höhnisch.

Testend stieß Zsa-Zsa ihn mit der Stiefelspitze an, Evan verlor den Halt und sank endgültig in sich zusammen. Auf den Rücken liegend sah er verschwommen, wie sich die beiden Frauen zu ihm hinunterbeugten.

„Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, Evan. Dieses Gift wird schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr hergestellt. Es ist eine echte Rarität. Oh, und keine Sorge. Das Gift ist nicht direkt dazu da, die Menschen zu _töten_."

Evan reckte keuchend den Hals, er konnte den Kamin erkennen. Der Kamin war am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Er wälzte sich auf den Bauch und kroch voran, die Muskeln verspannten sich und bei jeder kleinen Bewegung hatte er das Gefühl, von Sandpapier innerlich und äußerlich geschliffen zu werden. Alles war so trocken, die Haut in seinem Gesicht spannte sich, seine Zunge schwoll an, aber er schleppte sich weiter. Die beiden Frauen schritten ungerührt neben ihm her und schienen ihren Plan nicht einmal im Geringsten gefährdet zu sehen, auch dann nicht, als Evan den Kamin schon mit einer Hand berühren konnte.

„Das bringt doch nichts, Evan", seufzte Imperia theatralisch und klopfte mit der Handfläche auf den Kaminsims in über einem Meter Höhe. Dort, unerreichbar fern, stand der Krug mit Flohpulver.

Evan fluchte erstickt. In dem kläglichen Versuch sich hochzustemmen, um den Sims zu erreichen, glitten seine verschwitzten Hände über den Boden und sein Kinn schlug hart auf den steinernen Grund. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es dumpf. Zsa-Zsa kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und strich ihn zärtlich über die blonden Haare, die nass an seiner Stirn klebten. Die brennenden, glutheißen Schmerzen ließen langsam nach und zurück blieb ein Gefühl willenloser Schwäche. Zsa-Zsas Stimme flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein und als er schließlich die Augen schloss, verschwendete er schon keinen Gedanken mehr an den Rest der Welt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als Crescentia Rosier wenig später nach Hause zurückkehrte, fehlte von ihrem Sohn und den beiden weiblichen Besuchern jede Spur. Etwas mulmig wurde ihr dann doch zumute, als sie Evans besten Freund Wassily Wilkes alleine und tief und fest schlafend in Evans Zimmer entdeckte. Sie hatte Wassily noch nie ausstehen können, doch selbst ihre Antipathie rückte in den Schatten der Unwichtigkeit, als sie entdeckte, dass der Bengel Untenrum gänzlich nackt war. Was machte ein nackter Mann ausgerechnet im Zimmer ihres Sohnes?! Ihr wildes Gekreische ließ Clarence, der soeben nach einem langen Arbeitstag durch den Kamin gerauscht kam, alarmiert herbeistürmen.

Selbst er erblasste, als er den halb nackten Wassily Wilkes entdeckte, der ausgesteckt und wohlig schlummernd auf Evans Bett lag. Mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht versuchte Clarence den Mann zu wecken, doch das zeigte wenig Erfolg. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit so schien es, öffnete Wassily seine tumben Augen und glotzte den beiden ziemlich dümmlich entgegen. Crescentia hatte ihm voller Ekel eine Bettdecke über den Unterleib geworfen, doch als sich der junge Mann erhob, rutschte die Decke zu Boden. Clarence musste seine Frau stützen, denn beinahe wäre sie in Ohnmacht gefallen bei diesem furchtbaren Anblick.

Wassily schien während seines Nickerchens noch dämlicher geworden zu sein, als er von Geburt an schon war. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, wieso er sich halb nackt in Evans Zimmer befand, er war der Meinung, um diese Zeit eigentlich zu Hause sein zu müssen. Nein, erinnern konnte er sich angeblich an nichts, er besaß sogar die Dreistigkeit zu behaupten, nicht einmal das heutige Datum zu kennen.

Als Clarence ihn fragte, wo Evan steckte, antwortete Wassily mit einem Schulterzucken. Crescentia weinte sich derweil mit kreischendem Schluchzen an Clarences Schulter aus und heulte darüber, dass sie sich doch so sehr Enkelkinder gewünscht hatte. Während Clarence mit wütendem Gebrüll Wassily Wilkes aus seinem Haus verjagte, sank seine Frau wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Stube zusammen. Evan liebt Männer, rief sie tränenerstickt, mein Sohn Evan liebt Männer und hat sich ausgerechnet diesen furchtbar hässlichen Wassily ausgesucht! Eine Schande!

Für das Ehepaar bestand kein Zweifel mehr an Evans geheime Gelüste und Clarence war sich sicher, dass sein Sohn aus dem Grund nicht auftauchte, weil er vor lauter Scham das Weite gesucht hatte. Sie warteten den ganzen Abend, ein finsterer Abend, die von einem röhrenden, donnernden Sommergewitter beherrscht wurde, doch ihr Sohn blieb spurlos verschwunden.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Das ist also Evan Rosier. Die „Altleser" kennen ihn ja schon, obwohl er ja nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Herren unter den Todessern gehört und es fast so etwas wie Volkssport ist, sich über ihn aufzuregen. Aber ich sage nur so viel: Wo Evan ist, kann sein „bester Freund" Severus Snape doch nicht fern sein, oder? XD

** anemity: **Der Tipp mit den Keksen war nicht schlecht

** AnnaRachelGreene:** lach Na viel Glück beim Aufspüren der Ruine. Ich hoffe, du schickst mir Fotos wenn du sie findest? g

Ich habe übrigens rein gar nichts gegen rote Haare und Sommersprossen (wie kommst du eigentlich darauf? Ich mag rote Haare sehr gerne, sofern sie zum Träger passen). Der Rotschopf Kalliope Milano ist sogar ein richtiger Fanliebling und ich mag das Mädel auch sehr gerne. Dass sie rote Haare und Sommersprossen hat, dient eher dem „Verniedlichungsfaktor".

Wenn du meine alten FFs wirklich lesen möchtest, solltest du mal auf fanfiktion.de nach mir suchen. Dort habe ich eine Timeline online gestellt (obwohl ich dir nur raten kann, die Betaversionen nicht zu lesen, weil es einfach alles vorweg nimmt).

** Cissy:** Snapes Rolle wird sehr viel mit dem zu tun haben, was in diesem Kapitel hier passiert ist…

** LarissaMalfoy:** Wie lange Clarence und Zsa-Zsa schon etwas zusammen haben? Ich hab da jetzt keine „offizielle" Zeit vorliegen, aber es wird wohl ungefähr ein dreiviertel Jahr sein oder so.

** Miss Voldemort:** Nein, dunkle Heiler essen normalerweise sicher keine Fleischkekse. Du hast DdK gelesen, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch daran, dass es sich bei einem der Anwesenden um jemanden handelte, der nicht unbedingt einen menschlichen Gaumen besitzt. Kalliope hat sicher nur vergessen, dass sich in der Schüssel Fleischkekse befanden (wie du schon sagtest, Bella hat sie sehr nervös gemacht). Wahrscheinlich stehen da öfters Kekse rum und Kalliope dachte wohl, es wäre ganz normale Schokokekse oder was auch immer und wollte Bella nur etwas freundlich stimmen (was in die Hose gegangen ist )

** Ms.Granger:** Danke übrigens, dass du meine FF weiterempfohlen hast :)

** Seline Snape:** Och, Clarence ist ja nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen. Vielleicht geht ihm ja irgendwann in Bezug auf Zsa-Zsa noch ein Licht auf

Und natürlich sage ich dir nicht, ob deine Vermutung (Identität der Umbra Inkognito) korrekt war. Da musst du schon selbst drauf kommen ;)


	11. Unheil angerichtet

**11. Bellatrix Lestrange/ Clarence Rosier: Unheil angerichtet**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Hagius Zevediah: _Dunkler Heiler. Über einhundert Jahre alt. Voldemorts rechte Hand._

Kalliope Milano: _Junge, Dunkle Heilerin in Voldemorts Auftrag. Wirkt naiv und etwas blauäugig_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Im Nobeletablissement „Madame Impérial" konnte Bella die Umbra Inkognito zwar nach einem heftigen Duell verletzen, doch zu guter Letzt kann das vermeintliche Sagengespenst zusammen mit der Armbrust entkommen. Dumm nur, dass Imperia nun der festen Überzeugung ist, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito um Bellatrix selbst handelt und nach Rache sinnt. Dazu benutzen sie und Zsa-Zsa ausgerechnet Clarences Sohn Evan, dem sie ein Gift einflößen…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17. Juli 1978_

_Plopp!_ Der große Wassertropfen pellte sich aus dem schmiedeeisernen Wasserhahn, der aussah wie ein gieriger Gargoyle, und tropfte geräuschvoll in das Badewasser. Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte das Wasser vor Hitze gedampft und den Spiegel beschlagen, doch nun war es fast gänzlich abgekühlt und der Schaum hatte sich in eine milchige Brühe verwandelt. Die Badewanne war gewiss nicht der gemütlichste Ort für ein Nickerchen, den der ehemalige Weinkeller zu bieten hatte, aber Bellatrix konnte es egal sein – sie schlief tief und fest, eine Horde Auroren hätte sie nicht wecken können.

Leise schnarchend lag sie in einer wabernden Wolke aus nassem, schwarzem Haar. Gegen die zahlreichen Blessuren, Schürfwunden, Prellungen und blaue Flecke, die ihren Körper bedeckten, hatte sie nicht viel unternommen, abgesehen von der Prise gemahlener Zauberkräuter, die sie im noch heißen Wasser aufgelöst hatte. Aber ansonsten hatte sie sich keine großen Gedanken diesbezüglich gemacht – und die Heilerin Kalliope hatte ohnehin den gröbsten Schaden behoben -, alles, was Bella nach ihrer Rückkehr ins traute Heim gebraucht hatte, war eine gründliche Reinigung und Schlaf. Praktisch, wenn man beides so effizient miteinander verbinden konnte.

Irgendwann betrat Rodolphus das Bad und tippte vorsichtig gegen ihre nasse Schulter – vorsichtig deshalb, weil Bella zu furchtbaren Tobsuchtsanfällen neigte, wenn jemand sie unvermittelt aus dem Schlaf riss.

„Lebst du noch, Bella?"

Grummelnd zog sie ihre Schulter weg. „Hau ab, Phus." Kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, war sie mit einem lauten Schnarcher schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Erst als er ihr einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, besaß sie die nötige Sinnesklarheit um seine Hand mit einem gezielten Hieb wegzuschlagen. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich schlafe, Mann!?"

Beleidigt trollte sich Rodolphus davon. Keine zehn Minuten später hörte Bella jedoch, wie sich die Tür zum Badezimmer erneut knarrend öffnete, doch ihre Lider waren einfach zu schwer um ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal aufzuschlagen. _Verdammter Idiot_, dachte sie grimmig, _immer poltert er rum wie ein übergewichtiges Nashorn_.

Das stimmte. Zwei Tage zuvor war Bella mit gezogenem Zauberstab aus dem Bett gesprungen, weil ihr Ehemann es irgendwie fertig gebracht hatte, die gesamte Schrankwand zum Einsturz zu bringen. Was immer er tat oder anpackte, er war nie ruhig dabei und selbst wenn er einmal nicht in völlig unpassender Lautstärke herumbrüllte, so schaffte er es zumindest, irgendetwas zu Bruch gehen zu lassen.

„Phus, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst!", maulte sie schläfrig.

Keine Antwort.

„Komm, jetzt tu nicht so als wärst du nicht da, verdammt!" Sie öffnete ihre Augen und fixierte ihren Ehemann mit zornfunkelndem Blick – nur dass es sich bei der Person nicht um ihren Ehemann handelte.

Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in rostroter Robe und mit tief gezogener Kutte starrte Bellatrix entgegen.

Die Umbra Inkognito.

Ehe Bella angemessen reagieren konnte, packte die Gestalt sie an der Gurgel, drückte zu und presste Bella unter die Wasseroberfläche. Sie trat um sich und Wasser spritzte zu allen Seiten, während Bella versuchte, die starken Finger von ihrem Hals zu lösen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie mit einer solchen Körperkraft gerechnet, wo die Umbra Inkognito während des Zweikampfes im _Madame Impérial_ doch einen relativ zierlichen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Doch diese Hände drückten sie nun so unbarmherzig und tief unter Wasser, dass Bella sich selbst in ihrer Todesangst nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Ihre strampelnden Beine warfen die Glasflaschen hinunter, die am Rand der Badewanne gestanden hatten. Verschwommen hörte Bella den Aufschlag und das helle Klimpern tausender Scherben.

Die Luft wurde knapp. Bellas Kräfte und Sinne schwanden, ihr Körper wurde träger, die Beine zu schwer zum Treten, die Arme zu schlaff zum Schlagen. Ein Feuer brannte in ihren Lungen und der Zwang Luft zu holen wurde so übermächtig, dass sie kurz davor war Wasser einzuatmen, einzig und alleine damit ihre Lungen ausgefüllt waren und das Brennen nachließ.

Die Finger an ihrer Gurgel drückten fester und fester. Die Umbra Inkognito wollte sie um jeden Preis tot sehen. Und das würde ihr auch gelingen, denn Bella spürte den nahenden Tod bereits, ihre Sicht trübte sich und pechschwarze Ohnmacht kroch heran.

Plötzlich lösten sich die Hände der Umbra Inkognito mit einem mächtigen Ruck. Bella zog sich über die Wasseroberfläche, atmete, hustete und keuchte so laut, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal registrierte, was um sie herum geschah. Dann hörte sie einen heftigen Schlag. Als sie sich mit getrübtem Blick und noch immer röchelnd umblickte, sah sie ihren Mann, der sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf die Umbra Inkognito geworfen hatte, sie zu Boden drückte und immer wieder mit der Faust ausholte.

„Warte, warte! Ich will sie erledigen, Phus!", hustete Bella und spuckte dabei Wasser. Trotz zittriger Gliedmaßen schaffte sie es, aus der Badewanne zu krabbeln. Nackt, tropfend und mit wüster Haarmähne rutschte sie auf dem kalten Fußboden zu der Gestalt in der rostroten Robe, die nun reglos dalag.

Rodolphus Blick hätte ganze Felsen zersprengen können, Bella hatte ihn noch nie so wütend und hasserfüllt gesehen. Er holte noch einmal mit ganzer Kraft aus und verpasste der Umbra Inkognito einen weiteren Schlag.

Bella fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Warte, ich will sie sehen! Ich will die verdammte Hure sehen, Phus, bevor du sie zu Brei schlägst!" Mit zittrigen Händen zog sie der Frau die Kutte vom Kopf und enthüllte ein blutüberströmtes, braungebranntes Gesicht und verschwitztes, blondes Haar.

Rodolphus grunzte auf, Bellatrix ächzte.

Vor ihnen lag keine Frau sondern ein Mann.

Es war nicht die Umbra Inkognito.

Es war Bellatrix Cousin Evan Rosier.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Tante Crescentia kreischte fürchterlich, als Bella mit nassem Umhang, nassen Haaren und noch nasseren und schlammbespritzten Stiefeln die Verandatür aufriss und in das saubere Anwesen der Rosiers trat.

Crescentia hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen, doch nun sprang sie auf, deutete mit ihrem violettlackierten Zeigefinger auf die dreckige Schlammpfütze, die sich unter Bella gebildet hatte, und schrie wütende Beschimpfungen. „Was fällt dir ein, Bellatrix, du dummes Gör! Hast du denn keine Manieren?! Clarence – _Clarence_, deine Nichte trägt den ganzen Schmutz ins Haus!"

Ohne ihrer Tante eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen, winkte Bella Rodolphus herbei, der durch den strömenden Regen stapfte, den bewusstlosen Evan hatte er an der Schulter gepackt und schliff ihn mit sich. Er trat durch die Tür, schüttelte das Wasser aus seinen wüsten, dunklen Haaren und ließ Evan auf den Boden sinken.

Nie hätte Bella geglaubt, dass Crescentia fähig sein würde, noch lauter zu schreien, als sie ohnehin immer schrie, doch als sie ihren Sohn sah, der reglos ab Boden lag, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und kreischte wie ein sterbendes Tier: _„EVAN! EVAN, WAS IST MIT DIR?! Oh, mein armes Kind!" _

Sie warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie, obwohl der Boden nass und dreckig war, und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Evan reagierte nicht. Seit Rodolphus ihn niedergeschlagen hatte, zeigten selbst Zauber keine Wirkung mehr. Zuvor noch sonnengebräunt, war Evan nun blass, fiebrig und seine Lippen und Augenlieder hatten sich dunkelblau verfärbt, als ob sich das Blut in ihnen stauen würde.

Clarence kam in die Stube geschlittert, wahrscheinlich aufgeschreckt von den Schreien seiner Ehefrau. Als er seinen Sohn sah, wurde er sogar noch blasser als Evan selbst. Atemlos eilte er zu ihnen, fühlte schnell Evans Puls und blickte dann zu Bella hoch. In seinen grünen Augen flackerte reine Angst, etwas, was Bella noch nie in der Form bei ihm erlebt hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit ihm? Warum – warum trägt er _diese_ Robe?!"

Jeder, der die Gespenstergeschichte von der Umbra Inkognito kannte, hätte die Robe eindeutig als ihre identifizieren können. Evan war noch immer wie sie gekleidet, wie die Frau, die Bella im _Madame Impérial_ fast umgebracht hätte.

„Hat versucht Bella zu ermorden", kam es knapp von Rodolphus, der damit beschäftigt war, seinen schwarzen Nackenzopf auszuwringen.

Clarences Augen wurden groß. „_Was_?! A-aber – Evan!? Er würde nie – er hat keinen Grund – warum sollte er das tun?!"

„Er wurde verhext", antwortete Bella. „Ganz sicher."

Heillos weinend war Crescentia über ihren Sohn zusammengebrochen, sie schluchzte und schniefte und hatte nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der peniblen Frau, die Bella seit Kindheit an kannte.

Bella war sehr froh, dass Jester, der Hauself ihres Onkels, ihr und Rodolphus einen heißen Tee brachte, während sie in der geräumigen Stube warteten. Clarence und Crescentia waren im Zimmer ihres Sohnes, wo sie Evan in sein Bett gelegt hatten. Der Kamin war entzündet worden und Bella, die nicht mehr als eine lange Robe und Stiefel am Körper trug, schob ihren Sessel so nah an das Feuer heran wie möglich.

Rodolphus linste zu ihr hinüber, die Tasse mit Zitronentee sah lächerlich klein aus in seinen riesigen Händen. „Du glaubst, Evan ist unschuldig?", fragte er grimmig.

Sie seufzte ungeduldig. „Phus, warum sollte mein Cousin sich ausgerechnet in diesem Aufzug in mein Badezimmer schleichen und mich ertränken wollen? Wir reden hier von Evan Rosier, nicht von Sirius Black! Nichts spricht dafür, dass er die Sache freiwillig durchgezogen hat. Mann, du kennst doch Evan!"

„Und wer hat ihn verhext?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest jemand, der auf dreckige Tricks steht. Vielleicht die Umbra Inkognito selbst oder – ja genau! – vielleicht waren es diese beiden miesen Weibstücke, Imperia und Zsa-Zsa!" Sie versuchte sich an einem spöttischen Grinsen, als sie weniger ernst hinzufügte: „Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, ich werde Evan den Faustschlag seines Lebens verpassen, als Strafe, dass er sich hat verhexen lassen."

Clarence trat in die Stube, das Gesicht weiß, schlaff und sehr viel älter wirkend. Dafür, dass er sich die letzten einundzwanzig Jahre lang konsequent über seinen unfähigen Sohn beschwert hatte, sah er erschreckend besorgt und hoffnungslos aus. Aus einer Glasvitrine nahm er sich ein Gläschen und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey, schenkte sich spritzend etwas von dem Gesöff ein und trank es mit einem schnellen Schluck. Rodolphus machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, als ob er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen würde, als nach der ganzen Flasche zu greifen, doch Clarence bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„Er wacht nicht auf", murmelte er schließlich und schenkte sich ein zweites Mal ein. „Wir haben alles versucht, er wacht einfach nicht mehr auf."

Bella streckte den Arm aus und zerrte den Feuerwhiskey aus den Händen ihres Onkels, ehe er sich noch um den Verstand trinken würde. Wortlos reichte sie das starke Gesöff an Rodolphus weiter, der auf ein Glas verzichtete und gleich aus der Flasche trank.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Fluch, Onkel Clarence", sagte Bella mit ihrer weisesten Stimme. „Irgendjemand wollte sich an deiner Familie und an mich rächen – Zsa-Zsa Zabini zum Beispiel."

Obwohl er eben noch leblos vor sich hingestiert hatte, wurde Clarences Blick mit einem Mal hart, klar und überaus strafend. „Bellatrix, das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!", zischte er.

„Oder es war die Umbra Inkognito selbst. Nach unserem Zweikampf im _Madame Impérial_ wirkte sie ziemlich angeschlagen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich deshalb jemanden gesucht, den sie als Marionette benutzen kann. Evan ist ja geistesschwach genug."

„_Bellatrix!"_ Clarence keifte jetzt. „Noch ein Wort und du fliegst raus!"

„Wie freundlich. Erst bringt mich dein Sohn fast um und dann werde ich auch noch blöd angemacht. Besten Dank auch." Ruckartig erhob sie sich von ihrem Sessel, strich die Haare zurück, schritt so hoheitsvoll wie möglich aus der Stube, flitzte die Treppe hoch und spähte in Evans Zimmer, das im ersten Stock des Hauses lag.

Evan lag in seinem Bett, das fremde, regennasse Gewand der Umbra Inkognito hatte man ihm ausgezogen und über einen Stuhl gehängt. Selbst von der Tür aus konnte Bellatrix das leise, angestrengte Keuchen hören, wenn Evan durch den Mund nach Luft schnappte. Crescentia hatte sich auf die Matratze gesetzt und fuhr ihrem Sohn fast schon apathisch durch die blonden Haare. Ihre ganze Schminke war verlaufen, schwarze Farbstriemen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Clarence kam hinzu, warf Bella einen seltsamen Blick zu und betrat das Zimmer. „Wenn sich die Lage nicht bessert müssen wir einen Heiler kommen lassen, Crescentia", verkündete er. „Mit Flüchen ist nicht zu spaßen, er könnte umkommen."

Crescentia schluchzte laut auf.

„Ja, hast du seine Lippen gesehen, Onkel?", fragte Bella vollkommen unempathisch und deutete auf Evan. „Wie altes, kaltes Blut. Sein Herz könnte jeden Moment stehen bleiben, so blau wie seine Haut ist."

Nun verfiel ihre Tante in ein elendiges Wimmern und Clarence sah strafend zu Bella.

„V-vielleicht ein missglückter Liebestrank?", schluchzte Crescentia. „Dieser verdammte Wassily Wilkes! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was das für einer ist, hätte ich Evan von ihm ferngehalten!"

„Liebestrank?", echote Bella und grinste unwillkürlich. „Das müsst ihr mir erklären!"

„Als ich nach Hause kam, lag dieser Bursche entblößt in Evans Bett und hat geschlafen. Natürlich, der muss Evan irgendeinen Trank eingeflößt haben, mein kleiner Evan ist doch nicht … ich meine, er würde nie … er ist ganz sicher nicht …"

„Schwul?", half Bella ihrer Tante auf die Sprünge. „Silly ist nicht schwul - bei Evan weiß ich es nicht genau, aber zumindest Silly ist eindeutig an Frauen interessiert. So gut kann niemand schauspielern. Und Evan … nun ja, es haben sich immer haufenweise Mädchen für ihn interessiert, aber er ist immer panisch weggelaufen wenn sich eine genähert hat. Also wenn überhaupt ein Liebestrank im Spiel ist, dann muss Evan ihn angerührt haben, um sich mit seinem ach-so-geliebten Silly zu vergnügen und-" Bella hielt inne, denn sowohl ihr Onkel als auch ihre Tante hatten ihr einen finsteren und vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Zwei regnerische Tage zogen ins Land, doch keine einzige Stunde davon brachte den ersehnten Lichtblick. Clarence hatte gehofft, die Genesung seines Sohnes würde von alleine eintreten, doch am zweiten Tag begriff er schließlich, dass sich die Lage bloß verschlechterte. Evan war blasser und blasser geworden, bis er fast so weiß wie das Kopfkissen war und zu den blauen Lippen und Augenlidern hatten sich nun auch die Fingerkuppen gesellt, die tiefblauschwarz angelaufen waren. Wie die Finger eines Erfrierenden.

Clarence wusste, dass sie die Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital zu viele Fragen stellen würden, sollten sie den eindeutig schwarzmagisch verfluchten Evan zu Gesicht kriegen. Sicherlich würde die Aurorenzentrale davon Wind bekommen und das konnte sich Clarence aus vielerlei Gründen nicht leisten. Einer der Hauptgründe war sicherlich die Wut von Lord Voldemort. Am Morgen des 18. Julis hatte er Clarence zu sich gerufen, um ihn an seine Pflichten zu erinnern, ihm die Armbrust zu beschaffen. Clarence hatte seinen Sohn nicht erwähnt, dennoch hatte der Dunkle Lord von dem Vorfall erfahren. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Teil der Bestrafung, dass Voldemort keinen seiner Heiler aussenden wollte, um Evan zu helfen. Offenbar gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass sein Todesser Clareence in der Essenz eigener Fehler und Versäumnisse schmorte und da Clarence aus Erfahrung wusste, dass Betteln und Flehen keine Wirkung zeigen würde, hatte er es gar nicht erst versucht. Den Folterfluch hatte er wortlos über sich ergehen lassen.

Am nächsten Tag stand Narzissa Malfoy zusammen mit Lucius vor der Tür und schloss ihre Tante Crescentia fest in die Arme. „Bella hat es mir gerade erzählt", sagte sie und sah sich nach Clarence um, der auf dem Sofa lag und sich von den Strapazen des gestrigen Cruciatus erholte.

„Nett von euch herzukommen, Kinder, aber Evan wird wohl kaum etwas von dem Krankenbesuch mitbekommen", murmelte Clarence lahm.

„Ich bin mir sicher, der kommt schon wieder auf die Beine", sagte Lucius mit kühler, distanzierter Stimme, die jedem klar machte, dass er eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollte. „Eine fabelhafte Erstaufführung übrigens, Mr. Rosier. Von der Loge aus hatten ich und Zissy vorzügliche Sicht auf die Bühne. Sie war ganz ergriffen von der Aufführung, nicht wahr Zissy?"

„Vielen Dank, Lucius", sagte Clarence und versuchte sich an einem höflichen Lächeln. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich zur Erstaufführung gar nicht anwesend war, die Generalprobe von Merlin und Rosetta´ hat mir vollkommen gereicht." Tatsächlich war Clarence sehr überrascht von all den positiven Reaktionen gewesen. Scheinbar hatten sich die Schauspieler wenigstens bei dem ersten Auftritt vor Publikum Mühe gegeben. Denn nach der katastrophalen Generalprobe hatte Clarence mit dem Gedanken gespielt, kommentarlos vom Dach des magischen Theater- und Opernhauses zu springen, ehe er von den hungrigen Reportern des _Tagespropheten_ zerrissen worden wäre.

Narzissa klackerte derweil ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, bevor sie sich an ihre Tante wandte. „Ich möchte Evan sehen, schließlich sind wir nicht hergekommen um über das Theater zu plauschen."

Lucius seufzte hörbar. „Natürlich, Zissy, du hast Recht. Mr. Rosier, kommen Sie mit uns? Ich finde Krankenbesuche immer etwas ermüdend."

Er fing sich einen düsteren Seitenblick von Narzissa ein, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und mit rauschendem, blondem Haar die Treppe zum ersten Stock hochstieg. Clarence, Crescentia und Lucius folgten ihr.

In dem abgedunkelten Raum hatte sich Narzissa auf Evans Bettrand gesetzt und seine kalkweiße, verschwitzte Hand ergriffen. Evan zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, seit dem Vorfall hatte er sich einmal mit dem Augenlid gezuckt. Einzig an seiner schleppenden, immer schwächer werdenden Atmung und dem eiskalten Schweiß ließ sich erkennen, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Mr. Rosier?", erkundigte sich Lucius, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war. „Ins St.-Mungo-Hospital können Sie ihn auf keinen Fall bringen."

„Ich weiß, Lucius."

„Nun, Evan ist ein Todesser, Mr. Rosier, und der Dunkle Lord verfügt über drei ausgezeichnete Heiler. Hagius Zevediah kennen Sie sogar persönlich, wie ich gehört habe. Warum wenden Sie sich nicht an ihn?"

Clarence biss sich auf die Unterlippe, atmete einmal kurz durch und sagte dann leise: „Ich bin zurzeit nicht in der Position unserem Lord meine Bitten entgegenzubringen. Ich glaube, Sie wissen was ich meine, Lucius."

Lucius musterte ihn auf seltsame Weise, dann nickte er mechanisch. Clarence kannte Lucius Malfoy gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm Evans Schicksal ohnehin relativ egal war und Clarences Bestrafung ebenfalls. Desto mehr der ältesten Todesser in Ungnade fielen, umso besser würde es um den Rang des aufstrebenden Lucius stehen.

Narzissa beugte sich näher über Evans Gesicht und musterte ihn analytisch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen blauschwarzen Mund und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Unterlippe. „Das ist komisch", sagte sie, als sie Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander rieb, als ob sie die Konsistenz feststellen wollte.

„Zissy, lass das. Vielleicht ist er vergiftet worden, du wirst dir noch irgendetwas einfangen."

Doch niemand hörte auf Lucius, am allerwenigsten seine Frau Narzissa.

„Was ist komisch?", fragte Crescentia händeringend.

Narzissa zog ein blütenweißes Spitzentaschentuch aus ihrer Robe und betupfte damit vorsichtig Evans Lippen. Als sie das Taschentuch entfaltete und genau betrachtete, entdeckte auch Clarence die seltsamen blauschwarzen Farbtupfer auf der weißen Spitze. Narzissa schnupperte daran. „Ist euch das denn nicht aufgefallen? Da ist irgendeine Substanz auf seinen Lippen und sie riecht nach – nach Wurzeln. Pflanzenartig."

Clarence schritt zu seiner Nichte hinüber und betrachtete das Spitzentaschentuch. Die Farbtupfer waren schwach, aber deutlich erkennbar und als auch er daran schnupperte, fühlte er sich an einen bitteren Wurzeltee erinnert.

„Hast du Evan etwas anderes als Wasser zu trinken gegeben?", fragte er seine Frau.

Crescentia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann war die Substanz schon vorher da", murmelte Narzissa und strich sich die blonden Haare hinter die Ohren.

Lucius gab ein belustigtes Schnaufen von sich, offenbar fand er es auch nach all den Jahren sehr befremdlich, wenn Narzissa ihn an ihrer Klugheit teilhaben ließ. Sie mochte zwar aussehen wie ein zerbrechliches, blondes Püppchen, aber Clarence wusste, dass seine Nichte sehr viel intelligenter war, als die meisten Menschen ihr zugestehen wollten.

„Ist er vergiftet worden?", hauchte Crescentia und fasste sich ans Herz.

Narzissa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte energisch, etwas, was Clarence sehr an Bellatrix erinnerte. „Ich denke schon", sagte sie. „Bella hat mir gesagt, Wassily Wilkes war an dem Tag auch anwesend – lag er wirklich _nackt_ in Evans Zimmer?"

Lucius gluckste und Clarence sah sich gezwungen zu nicken.

„Hm, das ist alles sehr merkwürdig. Was hat Wassily denn gesagt? Hat er sich auffällig benommen?", erkundigte sich Narzissa weiter.

Die bloße Erwähnung des Namens brachte Crescentia wieder in Rage. „Auffällig benommen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er mit entblößtem Unterleib im Bett meines Sohnes lag, war dieser vermaledeite Bengel so dumm wie eh und je!"

„Nun, wenn mich so zurückerinnere, Crescentia, erschien er mir an diesem Tag sogar noch um einiges dümmer als gewöhnlich", murmelte Clarence nachdenklich, auf der Suche nach diesem letzten fehlenden Gedankengang, der das Rätsel lösen würde.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass auch Wassily Wilkes vergiftet worden ist?", fragte Narzissa.

Clarence schüttelte langsam den Kopf, er hatte eine andere Ahnung. „So im Nachhinein betrachtet, benahm er sich eher wie jemand, dem man das Gedächtnis gewaltsam gelöscht hat."

Alle sahen sich an, außer Lucius, der seine langen silberblonden Haare auf Spliss untersuchte.

Mit mahlendem Kiefer und bebendem Kinn sah Clarence zu Evan hinüber, der immer noch so reglos dalag wie ein Toter. Er stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. „Irgendwer treibt hier ein sehr perfides Spiel. Ich denke, ich werde mir Wassily einmal vorknöpfen, sein Hirn ist nicht groß genug, um Erinnerungen auf Dauer zu verstecken." Er sagte es, als ob er vorhätte Silly zu einem sonntäglichen Pläuschchen einzuladen, in Wirklichkeit aber galten Clarences Gedanken der durchaus amüsanten Vorstellung, dem verhassten Kumpel seines Sohnes ein wenig zappeln und wimmern zu lassen.

„Zuerst sollten wir zusehen, dass Evan wieder zu sich kommt!", fauchte Crescentia. „Clarence, er stirbt vielleicht wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen! Geh und bitte den Dunklen Lord um Heiler!"

„Nein, Crescentia, du verstehst nicht. Er hasst Bettler. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht und das ist meine Strafe!"

„Wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann werde ich eben zum Dunklen Lord gehen und ihn bitten!"

„_CRESCENTIA, NEIN!_", bellte Clarence, so laut, dass seine Frau gleich zwei Schritte zurückstolperte. „Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen! Er wird uns Heiler schicken, sobald ich wieder würdig bin seine Hilfe zu empfangen. Alles andere wäre unter seiner Würde – und ganz nebenbei auch unter meiner Würde!"

Crescentia wollte es nicht verstehen. Mit flatterndem Atem und tränennassen Wangen starrte sie Clarence an, als könnte sie nicht glauben wen sie da vor sich hatte.

Narzissa räusperte sich verhalten. „Ich hätte da eine Idee", sagte sie und blickte vorsichtig von einem zum anderen, als hätte sie Angst davor, ihre Tante oder ihr Onkel könnten bei falscher Handhabung vor Wut explodieren. „Wenn Evan vergiftet worden ist, braucht ihr Hilfe von jemandem der sich damit auskennt. Es gibt da einen jungen Mann namens Severus Snape. Er und Evan besuchten etwa zur selben Zeit Hogwarts, sie kennen sich gut."

Clarence horchte auf. „Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass Evan je einen Freund namens Severus hatte."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht seiner Nichte. „Nun ja, als _Freunde_ kann man die beiden auch nicht direkt bezeichnen. Aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Severus helfen wird, wenn er von dem Problem erfährt. Er ist ein begnadeter Tränkebrauer, er weiß so gut wie alles über Zaubertränke. Ich denke – nein, ich bin _sicher_, dass er ein Gegenmittel brauen kann, bevor es zu spät ist! Onkel Clarence, bitte, hör auf mich und lass dir von ihm helfen!"

Blieb ihm etwas anderes übrig? Das St.-Mungo-Hospital konnte er nicht aufsuchen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen und Voldemort würde seine Dunklen Heiler nicht entsenden, ehe Clarence seine Weste nicht wieder rein gewaschen hatte. Natürlich, er selbst war ein fabelhafter Schüler gewesen, aber er bezweifelte, dass sein Wissen über Zaubertränke ausreichte um ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Die Schulzeit in Hogwarts lag schließlich weit zurück, sicherlich hatte er die Hälfte des Unterrichtsstoffes längst vergessen.

Er sah zu Crescentia, die ihm mit einem flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht zunickte, und wandte sich dann Narzissa zu. „Zissy, wer auch immer dieser Severus Snape ist, ich hoffe, es ist ein vertrauenswürdiger Kerl. Ein paar geflüsterte Worte in Richtung Aurorenzentrale und Evan und ich sind vielleicht weg vom Fenster."

„Er ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, Onkel Clarence! Glaub mir, ich hätte ihn dir nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn ich an ihm zweifeln würde. Er ist ein Slytherin, genau wie wir alle in diesem Zimmer. Ich würde ihn mein Leben anvertrauen."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Habe mich gerade dazu entschlossen, die Vorgeschichte meiner FF-Reihe (die während Tom Riddles Schulzeit gespielt hätte) vorerst aufs Eis zu legen (obwohl ich schon ca. 90 Seiten geschrieben habe … na ja … was solls). Werde mich stattdessen auf die wirklich wichtigen FFs konzentrieren, und das sind vorab natürlich die restlichen beiden Todesser-FFs und die ersten drei Schuljahre der Hogwarts-Überarbeitung. Okay, soviel Information am Rande muss sein. Ansonsten bleibt mir ja nur noch zu sagen, dass im nächsten Kapitel endlich, endlich Severus Snape die Bühne betritt, zusammen mit seinem freundlichen Vater. Na das wird ein Spaß ;)

** akkarim:** Du hast recht, es ist tatsächlich Zeit, unseren Tränkemeister ins Abenteuer zu schicken ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene:** Ja, du hast recht, Evan ist ziemlich gutaussehend (auch wenn er momentan noch jünger aussieht, als er wirklich ist). Man könnte ihn wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme auf einen Laufsteg verfrachten, allerdings ist er auch ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass Schönheit nicht alles ist ;)

Und nein, ich habe mich nicht kritisiert gefühlt oder so, überhaupt nicht. Ich finde es aber interessant, dass du die rothaarige Kellnerin aus dem „Madame Impérial" als weiteres Beispiel genannt hast. Ich lege eigentlich immer großen Wert auf Haarfarben und mir ist bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass ich auf Rotschöpfe immer extra hinweise … wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich bei den meisten halbwegs wichtigen Charakteren die Haarfarben nenne, dir ist das Rot wahrscheinlich nur besonders aufgefallen, weil du selber rote Haare hast (mir z.B. fallen Blondinen und Grünäugige immer ganz besonders auf ).

** Cissy:** Gibt es denn niemanden, der sich als Fan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa outen möchte? lach

** LarissaMalfoy:** Natürlich ist es ein fieses Gift. Die Weiber machen keine halben Sachen, oder? Wobei mir echt auffällt, dass diese FF hier von teuflischen Frauen nur so wimmelt

** Miss Voldemort:** Ich mag Antalja übrigens auch lieber als Zissy. Nur mal kurz am Rand erwähnt. Das Antalja/Evan Pairing ist einfach actionreich und verdammt bekloppt lach

Ob Bella deine beiden Hassweiber umlegt? Mmmhm … manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte die Leser ungehindert spoilern, aber dann wärs ja langweilig, oder?

** MsGranger:** Hehe, du darfst weiterhin gespannt sein

** Seline Snape:** Ich glaube fast, in diesem besonderen Fall wäre es besser für Evan gewesen, wenn er tatsächlich schwul wäre. Aber sein Vater Clarence fällt ja auch ständig auf Frauen herein. Von daher ist Evan ja in guter Gesellschaft


	12. Sankt Severus

**12. Severus Snape: Sankt Severus**

**Personen:**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Hagius Zevediah: _Dunkler Heiler. Über einhundert Jahre alt. Voldemorts rechte Hand._

Kalliope Milano: _Junge, Dunkle Heilerin in Voldemorts Auftrag. Wirkt naiv und etwas blauäugig_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Evan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet worden ist, scheint er der Befehlsgewalt der beiden Frauen zu unterliegen. Sein Versuch, Bella zu ertränken scheitert dank Rodolphus schlagkräftigem Einsatz, doch seitdem gibt Evan kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich und verfällt vor den Augen seiner Familie. Narzissa schlägt vor, Severus Snape um Hilfe zu bitten…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_19. Juli 1978 _

Tobias Snape hatte die zwei Dutzend Lottoscheine vor sich auf dem Stubentisch ausgebreitet und stierte sie nacheinander an, als würde er jedes Los einzeln beschwören wollen, ihm endlich einmal zu dem ersehnten Glück zu verhelfen. „Heute ist es so weit", sagte er. „Ich spüre es in den Knochen, weißt du Severus?"

Severus unterdrückte den Drang abwertend mit den Augen zu rollen, weil er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass sein Vater darauf geradezu allergisch reagierte. Besonders in Verbindung zu seinen Lottospielen.

Der Nachrichtensprecher ließ sich heute ganz besonders viel Zeit bei seinem Bericht über eine große Explosion auf einem spanischen Campingplatz und Tobias Snape wurde langsam unruhig, klopfte mit der linken Hand im Sekundentakt auf sein Knie und sortierte mit der Rechten noch einmal die Lotteriescheine in eine logische Reihenfolge.

Severus blätterte ungerührt die Seite des _Abendpropheten_ um. Von draußen drang ein schauerliches Geräusch herein, ein Scharren, Knurren und Jaulen.

„Was ist denn das?", erkundigte sich Tobias fahrig, den Blick noch immer starr auf den verstaubten und uralten Fernseher gerichtet.

„Die Posteule ist vorhin gegen das Fenster geflogen", sagte Severus lahm und sah flüchtig zum Fernseher, über den gerade das Bild verbrannter Campingwagen und Zelte flackerte. „Hat es nicht überlebt. Ich glaube, die Hunde von Mrs. Pennington haben sie gerade entdeckt."

„So, so, die Posteule, wie?" Tobias machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er überhaupt richtig zugehört hatte. Fast sprang er aus dem Sessel, als der Moderator mit der betonartigen Frisur endlich die Bekanntgabe der heutigen Lottozahlen ankündigte.

„In Ordnung, Severus, bist du bereit?"

Severus fragte sich, wofür er bereit sein sollte. Auch wenn Tobias Knochen etwas anderes behauptete, Severus wusste, dass die rund drei Millionen Pfund ganz sicher nicht auf sein Konto wandern würden. Sein Vater hatte noch nie bei irgendetwas Glück gehabt, nicht einmal bei der Tombola in Severus altem Kindergarten. Auch nicht bei dieser bescheuerten Schnitzeljagd zwei Jahre später, wo Tobias sich das Bein gebrochen hatte, obwohl er nicht einmal aktiv daran teilgenommen hatte, sondern den schnitzeljagdunwilligen Severus bloß über die Wiese scheuchen wollte. Drei Millionen Pfund? Nie im Leben.

Die Lottofee trat mit falschem Lächeln ins Bild. Tobias vergötterte sie, obwohl sie ihm noch nie Glück beschert hatte und Severus war seit jeher der Meinung, dass sie sich wie ein Dackel mit Gelenkverkalkung durch das Studio bewegte. Severus sah ihr gerne bei den Laufversuchen zu, er fand es toll, wenn sich Leute vor laufender Kamera immer und immer wieder blamierten, ohne dass sie selbst etwas davon mitbekamen.

Die Frau mit dem falschen Lächeln und den kalkigen Gelenken verkündete schließlich die erste Zahl, die Sieben. Tobias Blick glitt über die tischweite Ansammlung Lotterielose. „Fabelhaft, mach weiter so Schätzchen."

„Die zweite Zahl ist die Neun", sagte sein Schätzchen mit verzerrter Stimme, der Fernseher der Snapes war so alt, dass er jedem Film mit seinem Flackern und Rauschen einen völlig neuen Sinn verlieh.

„Ja, die Neun, wunderbar!"

„Und dann hätten wir die Neunzehn."

Nun war Tobias nicht mehr ganz so begeistert. Er stampfte laut mit dem Fuß auf und polterte so erbost herum, dass Severus vorsichtshalber einen Blick auf die schirmbespannte, kordelverzierte und vollkommen geschmacklose Messinglampe warf, die direkt über ihm hing und zudem noch gefährlich locker saß.

„Ach, verdammt noch mal!", schrie sein Vater. „Nie wieder Lotto! Dieses Teufelszeug! Verdammt, nie wieder, hast du gehört Severus?!"

„Als hätte ich dich dazu gezwungen", entgegnete Severus spöttisch. „Von dem ganzen Geld was du schon verspielt hast, hättest du dir ein eigenes Auto kaufen können."

„Werd nicht frech, Bursche!"

„Ich konfrontiere dich bloß mit Tatsachen."

Die schrille Türklingel verhinderte eine Eskalation. Grummelnd und mit finsterem Blick stand Tobias auf, fegte dabei standesgemäß die nutzlosen Lotterielose vom Tisch und knurrte: „Hoffe da draußen steht jemand der mich erschießt."

Severus hörte, wie sein Vater die Haustür öffnete, doch der Schuss blieb leider aus. Um diese Zeit klingelten eigentlich nur noch Betrunkene, Landstreicher, betrunkene Landstreicher oder die verwirrte Mrs. Pennington mit ihren unüberschaubar vielen hässlichen Hunden. Da jedoch Tobias Alltagsgebrüll auf sich warten ließ, beschlich Severus eine leise Ahnung, dass etwas geschehen sein könnte. Also ging auch er zur Tür um nachzusehen.

Draußen in der Dunkelheit stand eine Gestalt in schwarzer Reiserobe, eine Frau mit blassem Gesicht und langen blondem Haar. Sie starrte Tobias an, als ob sie einen stinkenden Mistkäfer vor sich hätte. „Ich – ähm – ich möchte bitte mit Severus sprechen, Mister Muggel." Dann sah sie an Tobias vorbei und ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der im Schatten des Flurs abwartete und sich fragte, warum ausgerechnet Narzissa Malfoy vor seiner Tür stand. Sein erster Gedanke galt komischerweise einem Vielsafttrank. Die Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatte ihn seltsam paranoid gemacht, denn sobald ihm etwas Merkwürdiges wiederfuhr, glaubte Severus gleich an einen perfiden Streich von James Potter und Sirius Black. Narzissa Malfoy tauchte spät am Abend in Spinners End auf? Vollkommen abwegig, Severus überlegte, wie er den Streich auf eleganteste Art und Weise auffliegen lassen könnte.

„Severus, da bist du ja!", rief Narzissa und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ähm, dürfte ich eintreten, Mister Muggel?"

Tobias warf der jungen Frau einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Mister Muggel?", echote er und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Wer ist diese Frau, Severus? Eine von deinen Leuten, wie?"

„Augenscheinlich handelt es sich um eine Frau namens Narzissa", sagte Severus und betonte dabei das Wort „augenscheinlich" ganz besonders deutlich. Die vermeintliche Narzissa reagierte jedoch nicht darauf, sondern lächelte ihm weiterhin freundlich entgegen.

Tobias knurrte ein „Komm rein" und Narzissa quetschte sich mit angezogenen Händen und bangem Gesichtsausdruck an Tobias – dem Muggel – vorbei, ganz so als wäre er ein gemeingefährlicher Bär mit Mundgeruch.

„Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen!" Narzissa schloss ihn kurz in die Arme, was ihn ziemlich überraschte. Würden James oder Sirius so viel Körperkontakt zulassen?

„Narzissa, was ist los? Was machst ausgerechnet du hier?"

„Oh, lange Geschichte." Sie warf Tobias einen weiteren bangen Blick zu und sagte dann leise: „Ich muss mit dir reden, es ist wichtig."

„Ist das deine Freundin, Severus?", kam es nun von Tobias.

„Natürlich nicht, sie ist verheiratet, Vater!"

„Das hat deine verdammte Mutter auch nie gestört, das kleine Miststück." Tobias drängelte sich mit vollem Ellenbogeneinsatz an Severus und Narzissa vorbei, verschwand im Wohnzimmer und Severus hörte, wie er wütend durch die Programme schaltete und dabei irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Narzissa atmete tief durch. „Der Weg hierhin war das furchtbarste, was mir je passiert ist. Ein verrücktes altes Muggelweib wollte ihre Hunde auf mich hetzen, weil ich ihr keinen Penny geben wollte. Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon sie da geredet hat! Penny – Penny – nie gehört! Ich war so wütend, dass es mir richtig schwergefallen ist, höflich mit deinem Vater zu sprechen."

Severus fand, dass die Anrede „Mister Muggel" eine äußerst effiziente Art war, um sich bei Tobias Snape binnen Sekunden unbeliebt zu machen, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

Er starrte in ihre blauen Augen, in der Hoffnung irgendein typisch großkotziges James-Potter-Funkeln zu entdecken, oder vielleicht auch den ewig listigen Ausdruck eines Sirius Black. Severus hatte Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht, seinen Abschluss in der Tasche, aber konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er die beiden damit losgeworden war?

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte er schließlich und versuchte etwas weniger argwöhnisch und grimmig dreinzublicken.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Habt ihr so etwas wie einen Küchentisch?"

„Nein, Muggel fressen immer direkt vom Boden, Narzissa."

„Oh, wirklich?" Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. „Das ist ja ekelerregend!"

Severus wunderte sich immer wieder, wie wenig Ahnung viele Reinblüter über die Muggel besaßen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Narzissa auch glaubhaft vermitteln können, dass Muggeleltern stets ihre erstgeborenen Kinder töteten und dass sie Wochentage rückwärts zählten.

Als er sie in die Küche führte und auf den kleinen Tisch deutete, wirkte sie sehr dankbar für die Existenz eines so genannten Küchentisches. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Schränke und Gerätschaften huschen und war ganz erstaunt, als Severus den Lichtschalter betätigte und den Raum in ein elektrisches, kaltes Licht tauchte. Narzissa sah zur Deckenlampe hinauf und schien nach einem magischen Feuer Ausschau zu halten.

„Weiß Lucius, dass du hier bist?", fragte er vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen der drei Stühle. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und strich mit den Fingern über die karierte Plastikdecke. „Natürlich weiß er wo ich bin. Er ist zu einem Geschäftsessen eingeladen worden, sonst hätte er mich natürlich begleitet."

Glück für die wirre Mrs. Pennington und ihre vielen Hunden, dass Lucius gerade irgendwo nobel speiste, denn sonst wäre sie wohl nicht so glimpflich davongekommen.

Narzissa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte einen sehr unruhigen und besorgten Eindruck. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich habe eine wichtige Bitte an dich, Severus, es geht um meinen Cousin-"

„_Sirius Black?!"_ Severus wäre fast wieder von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. _Eine Farce!_ dachte er, _verdammter Vielsafttrank!_

„Nein, nein, nicht Sirius, um Himmels Willen! Es geht um Evan Rosier, meinen ältesten Cousin."

„Evan?", echote Severus. Besonders angenehme Erinnerungen verband er mit diesen Namen zwar nicht, aber Evan war ihm zumindest ein Dutzend Mal lieber als Sirius Black.

„Evan ist vergiftet worden, Severus. Vor zwei Tagen." Narzissa stieß einen zitternden Seufzer aus und rang ihre Hände. „Er wacht nicht mehr auf und seine Eltern können ihn nicht ins St. Mungos bringen ohne Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen. Was auch immer das für ein Gift war, es ist eindeutig schwarzmagischer Natur."

„Die Symptome?", fragte Severus.

„Vor zwei Tagen hat er versucht Bella zu ertränken. Der Versuch missglückte und seitdem ist er bewusstlos. Seine Haut verfärbt sich langsam blau und eine eigenartige Substanz klebt an seinem Mund, irgendein pflanzlicher Stoff. Ich vermute, es könnte vielleicht ein Gift aus einem anderen Kulturkreis sein."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat versucht Bellatrix zu ertränken?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf über diese Geschichte. In seinen Ohren klang das Ganze zu eigenartig, er glaubte immer noch an einen getarnten Sirius Black oder einen getarnten James Potter, der ihm in Narzissas Gestalt gegenübersaß.

„Severus, ich bin sicher du kannst Evan helfen. Versuch es wenigstens, bitte! Ich habe das Gefühl, er stirbt, wenn er nicht bald ein Gegenmittel verabreicht bekommt." Die Erwähnung vom möglichen Tod ihres Lieblingscousins, brachte Narzissas Augen zum Tränen und ihr spitzes Kinn bebte vor Anstrengung, das Weinen zu unterdrücken.

Severus seufzte. „Hör mal Narzissa, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Evan Rosier besonders zu schätzen weiß, ganz im Gegenteil. Warum fragst du ausgerechnet mich? Es gibt andere Wege." Er warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, den nur die echte Narzissa Malfoy deuten können würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie und sagte im verschwörerischen Flüsterton: „Evan ist ein Todesser, natürlich, der Dunkle Lord hat Heiler für diese Aufgaben, aber Evans Vater ist in Ungnade gefallen. Der Dunkle Lord wird ihm nicht helfen. Ohne das St. Mungos und ohne die dunklen Heiler gibt es kaum jemanden, den wir noch gefahrlos um Hilfe bitten könnten. Severus, ich weiß du würdest meine Familie und mich niemals verraten."

Ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins stieg in Severus Brust auf und hinterließ einen trockenen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er hatte Hogwarts erst vor ein paar Wochen mit dem Wissen verlassen, dass viele seiner früheren Schulkollegen sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatten und dass man für ihn sicherlich einen Platz freihalten würde. Ja, Severus hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass eines Tages ein Todesser vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn ganz unverbannt darauf ansprechen würde, schließlich wussten alle, wie sehr Severus die dunklen Künste liebte. Aber nun hatte Severus das Gefühl, als ob er geradewegs in ein Zeckennest gestoßen worden wäre. Eine Todesserfamilie bat ihn um Hilfe, Bellatrix wäre fast ermordet worden und Evan hatte man Gift trinken lassen – welche unangenehmen Überraschungen würde die Sache für Severus selbst bereithalten? Die Essenz perfider Tötungsversuche hatte er schon zu Schulzeiten auskosten dürfen und er konnte nicht behaupten, auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein.

Andererseits weckte der Fall sein Interesse; Giftanschläge hatten bereits in Muggelfilmen seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt. Und auch wenn er Evan Rosier nie besonders gemocht hatte, die Welt würde mit seinem Tod ein kleines bisschen weniger amüsant sein, denn Severus hatte eine Leidenschaft dafür entwickelt, dumme Menschen bei all ihren Dummheiten zu beobachten.

„Kann ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen?", fragte Narzissa und ihre blauen Augen wurden groß und flehend.

Noch einmal seufzte Severus, doch er hatte sich entschieden. „Einverstanden", sagte er kühl und schnippte beiläufig eine tote Stubenfliege vom Küchentisch. „Bevor ich an chronischer Langeweile und Unterforderung sterbe, werde ich versuchen, Evan Rosiers klägliches Leben zu retten."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am nächsten Tag apparierten Severus und Narzissa direkt vor das Gartentor des Rosier-Anwesens. Severus, der noch nie hier gewesen war und die Gegend quasi nur vom Hörensagen kannte, nutzte die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Das steinerne Anwesen der Rosiers lag halb verborgen in einem schattigen Hain alter, mächtiger Bäume, die schon seit Jahrhunderten hier stehen mochten. Severus spähte durch den schmiedeeisernen Zaun und erkannte überall zwischen den mächtigen Baumstämmen blumige Farbtupfer und die Luft war erfüllt vom Zirpen und Summen unzähliger Insekten. Unweit von dem Anwesen entfernt glitzerte ein See, der von hohen Nadelbäumen umgeben war. Auf der anderen Uferseite glaubte Severus einige Häuser zu erkennen, wahrscheinlich von Muggeln bewohnt.

Narzissa läutete an der kupfernen Türglocke und eine Minute später eilte ein hässlicher Hauself herbei, der einen knittrigen Lampenschirm wie ein Ballerinakleidchen trug. „Oh, das Fräulein Narzissa, willkommen, willkommen", quiekte er und nestelte mit zittrigen Fingern an dem Schloss herum. „Jester heißt auch den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite herzlich willkommen."

Narzissa würdigte der kümmerlichen Gestalt keines Blickes, als sie und Severus durch das Tor schritten. Sie folgten einem Pfad, der sich im dem Schatten mächtiger Bäume schlängelte. Links erkannte Severus einen großen, wohlgepflegten Garten, der mit allerhand kostbaren und seltenen Blumen aufwartete, rechts entdeckte er zwischen den knorrigen Baumstämmen eine handvoll Bienenkörbe. Er stieg hinter Narzissa die breite Steintreppe hinauf, die zu einer Veranda führte. Auf einer edel aussehenden Mahagonibank saß ein Mann um die fünfzig und studierte durch seine Lesebrille hindurch den aktuellen _Tagespropheten_.

„Guten Morgen Onkel Clarence", grüßte Narzissa. „Ich habe den Mann mitgebracht, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

Der Mann blickte auf. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar und katzengrüne Augen, die sogar ähnlich listig funkelten wie die einer echten Katze. Trotz seines Alters sah er gut aus, wie jemand, der gekonnt und mit viel Charme jüngere Frauen umschwärmen konnte.

Der Mann, Clarence Rosier, legte die Zeitung beiseite, stand auf und reichte Severus die Hand. „Meine Nichte hat Sie mir empfohlen, Mr. Snape. Da Sie sonst äußerst selten andere Menschen lobt, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie es wert sind. Ich hoffe es zumindest." Die letzten Worte klangen eine Spur unfreundlich und der Blick seiner katzengrünen Augen wanderte fast schon ein wenig spöttisch über Severus Erscheinung.

Severus erinnerte sich, dass er den Mann bereits einige Male im Bahnhof Kings Cross gesehen hatte, damals, als er und Evan noch zur Schule gegangen waren. Clarence Rosier war ihm schon zu dieser Zeit unsympathisch vorgekommen und diese Meinung behielt Severus auch heute bei. Im September nach seinen vollkommen misslungenen ZAG-Prüfungen hatte Evan Rosier das neue Schuljahr mit zahlreichen blauen Flecken begonnen und war ein solches Nervenbündel gewesen, dass ihm im Unterricht angeblich überhaupt nichts mehr geglückt war.

Dabei hatte Severus immer angenommen, Tobias wäre bereits ein schlechter Vater.

„Ich werde Sie natürlich entlohnen, sollten Sie Erfolg haben, Mr. Snape", fuhr Clarence salbungsvoll fort. Irgendwie musste Severus dabei an die rund drei Millionen englische Pfund denken, auf die sein Vater gestern Abend vergeblich gehofft hatte.

Clarence begleitete Narzissa und Severus durch das Haus. Es war ein gepflegtes Anwesen und ein Hauch alter Magie schwebte in den kühlen Räumen. Das Anwesen war längst nicht so groß und stattlich wie das der Malfoys, dafür aber mit viel Liebe zum Detail und unzähligen Kostbarkeiten ausgestattet, die sich in den Räumlichkeiten fast schon stapelten. Offenbar war Clarence Rosier oder einer seiner Vorfahren in seinem Leben weit herumgekommen, überlegte Severus, denn es fanden sich magische Gegenstände aus allen Herrenländern in dem Haus, es gab Totenmasken aus Afrika und steinerne Köpfe aus Südamerika. Über der Tür, die von dem Wohnzimmer aus zum Hauptkorridor führte, hing das Wappen der Rosiers: Eine goldene Rose auf königsblauem Grund.

Weiter ging es die Treppe hinauf, in den Korridor des ersten Stockes und schließlich in Evans Zimmer. Die Gardinen waren vor das Fenster gezogen worden und in dem Raum roch es ganz unverkennbar nach Krankheit. Severus kannte den Geruch nur zu gut, seine Mutter schien Jahre ihres Lebens damit verbracht zu haben, kränkelnd auf dem Sofa zu liegen.

Er warf einen Blick auf das große Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand, doch es fiel ihm schwer den dort liegenden Mann tatsächlich als Evan Rosier zu identifizieren. Evan war groß und gutaussehend, doch dieser Mann hier war leichenblass, hatte verschwitzte Haare und einen eingefallenen Körper. In dem großen Bett wirkte er wie eine klapprige Vogelscheuche.

„Und?", fragte Narzissa und blickte zu Severus hoch. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich sorgenvolle Fältchen gebildet.

„Wer steckt eigentlich hinter dem Giftanschlag?"

„Bella sagte mir, es gäbe drei Verdächtige-", begann Narzissa, doch Clarence unterbrach sie mit einem scharfen Räuspern.

„Ich denke, zwei davon können wir ruhig aus dem Spiel lassen", sagte er. „Bellatrix hat sich in irgendwelche Mutmaßungen verstrickt, Narzissa." Und so berichtete Clarence kurz und bündig von einer Frau, die sich wie irgendein Märchengespenst kleidete, und mit der Bella und er es im Zuge „geschäftlicher Angelegenheiten" zu tun gehabt hatten. Einen Hinweis auf die wahre Identität der Frau gab es zwar nicht, doch für Clarence Rosier schien festzustehen, dass dieses vermeintliche Gespenst seinen Sohn auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet haben musste.

Severus trat mit verschränkten Armen an Evans Bett heran und musterte ihn analytisch. Wie Narzissa gesagt hatte, befand sich eine blauschwarze Substanz auf seinen Lippen, etwas, dass die Haut rissig und wund machte und zu kleinen Eiterblasen führte. Auch die Augenpartie hatte sich dunkel verfärbt und die Lider sahen seltsam geschwollen und blutunterlaufen aus. Evans flaches Keuchen klang wie die letzten Atemzüge eines zu Tode gehetzten alten Mannes, kurz vor einem Infarkt.

„Hast du eine Idee, Severus?", erkundigte sich Narzissa. Sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, als ob sie fröstelte.

„Wie du schon sagtest, das Gift könnte aus einem anderen Kulturkreis stammen. Ich kenne kein einziges europäisches Gift, das diese Symptome hervorruft. Es wird irgendein Mittel sein, mit dem man anderen seinen Willen aufzwingen kann, sonst hätte Evan wohl kaum versucht ausgerechnet Bellatrix zu ertränken."

„Da wäre ich selbst nie drauf gekommen", kam es kühl und spöttisch von Clarence.

Severus warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Verzeihung, Mr. Rosier, aber wenn Sie ohnehin an meiner Kompetenz zweifeln, sollten Sie mich einfach wegschicken."

„Tse, Kompetenz." Clarence Rosier rollte mit den Augen. „Wie alt sind Sie, Mr. Snape? Siebzehn, achtzehn? Ich glaube kaum, dass-"

Überraschenderweise war es die sonst so ruhige Narzissa, die daraufhin entrüstet rief: „Onkel Clarence! Ich hätte dir Severus sicher nicht empfohlen, wenn ich nicht von ihm überzeugt wäre! Ich glaube, du hast dank deiner misslichen Lage wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, als Severus Snapes Kompetenz zu vertrauen, egal ob du sie anzweifelst oder nicht!"

Clarence sagte nichts. Mit dem Ausdruck grimmigen Trotzes im Gesicht sah er abwechselnd von Narzissa zu Severus und schnaubte dann ein „Na schön, einverstanden".

Narzissa reichte Severus ein Spitzentaschentuch, auf dem sich schwach blauschwarze Flecken abgezeichnet hatten. „Wonach riecht das für dich?", fragte sie.

Severus hielt sich das Tuch an die Nase und schnupperte angestrengt. Es roch nach etwas, das ihn einerseits an einen herben und viel zu starken Wurzelaufguss erinnerte, andererseits aber auch an etwas Blumiges, Süßes.

„Zumindest kann man mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Gift zum größten Teil aus pflanzlichen Stoffen hergestellt worden ist", stellte er fest. „Wahrscheinlich eine illegale Zauberpflanze."

„Und weiter?", hakte Clarence Rosier kühl nach, obwohl er sich scheinbar alle Mühe gab, freundlich zu sprechen.

Severus faltete das Spitzentuch und ließ es in die Tasche seiner Robe gleiten. „Ich werde nachforschen müssen, in der großen Zaubereibibliothek von London sollte es möglich sein, ein paar Informationen einzuholen."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** In den nächsten Kapiteln wird Severus ganz klar die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Leute, die die Betaversion von „Die dunkle Kolonie" gelesen haben, werden sich vielleicht an den „Sidequest" zu Beginn der Geschichte erinnern können. Ich habe vieles davon wieder aufgegriffen, aber der Zusammenhang ist jetzt ein wenig anders. Wie auch immer: Mir ist aufgefallen, wie lustig es ist, dass in diesem Kapitel so oft über Lotto gesprochen wird, wo in der Realworld vor kurzem alle hinter dem großen Jackpot hinterher waren. Hab natürlich auch Lotto gespielt, aber ich Dussel vermassel es eh jedes Mal. Trotzdem ein ehrliches Glückwunsch an die Gewinner :)

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Ich hätte Bella ja nicht einmal sterben lassen können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Obwohl es natürlich ein netter, absolut unvorhersehbarer Storytwist gewesen wäre. Clarence ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht kaltherzig. Er würde für seinen Sohn sicher sterben, aber er weiß halt, wie seine Optionen sind. Lord Voldemort lässt sich nicht erweichen, Clarence weiß das nur zu gut…

Bella ist väterlicherseits mit Sirius verwandt. Die Namen kann ich dir auch nicht alle verraten, da hilft nur ein Blick auf den Blackstammbaum ;)

** Miss Voldemort:** Lucius würde ich auch nicht unbedingt heiraten wollen. Aber ich versuche schon, Narzissa in meinen Geschichten sympathischer dazustellen, als sie für viele in den Büchern wirkt. Sie ist in meiner FF erst Anfang zwanzig und daher noch nicht ganz so miesepetrig und frustriert wie die alte Narzissa. Vielleicht wirst du sie ja doch noch irgendwann mögen (obwohl die Chancen schlecht stehen. Okay, selbst wenn du sie irgendwann mögen solltest, am Ende wirst du sie mit Garantie doch wieder hassen … hab da was Fieses geplant g)

** Ms.Granger:** Da bleibt mir nur zu sagen, dass du mich meinungstechnisch unbedingt auf dem Laufenden halten musst ;)

** Seline Snape:** Ich hoffe, dass du voll und ganz zufrieden bist mit dem Severus in diesem Kapitel. Aber wenn du ihn in DdK mochtest, wirst du ihn hier auch mögen, da bin ich mal optimistisch


	13. Die Glückliche Witwe

**13. Severus Snape: Die Glückliche Witwe**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Nun ist die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Evan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet worden ist, scheint er der Befehlsgewalt der beiden Frauen zu unterliegen. Sein Versuch, Bella zu ertränken scheitert dank Rodolphus schlagkräftigem Einsatz, doch seitdem gibt Evan kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich und verfällt vor den Augen seiner Familie. Narzissa schlägt vor, Severus Snape um Hilfe zu bitten, der sich auch gleich daran macht, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_20. Juli 1978_

Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass Severus die größte Zaubereibibliothek in Britannien aufsuchte, sich einen gewaltigen Stapel Bücher auf die Arme wuchtete und einen ganzen Tisch damit besetzte. Seit es ihm offiziell erlaubt war zu apparieren, kam er manchmal sogar mehrmals in der Woche, schließlich war die Bibliothek ein Ort, in der er Ruhe von seinem lästigen Muggelvater hatte.

Der ewige Zwist zwischen ihm und Severus hätte wohl ausgereicht, um ein eintausend Seiten starkes Buch komplett zu füllen.

In London herrschte zurzeit eine Schlechtwetterfront vor und eiskalter Regen klatschte geräuschvoll gegen die bleigefassten Fenster des Gebäudes. Donnergrollen lag über der Stadt und Severus entwickelte echtes Wohlbehagen. Die Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek begannen derweil, die Besucher kostenlos mit heißem Tee und Gebäck zu versorgen, doch Severus lehnte wortlos ab, als eine schwarzhaarige Bibliothekarin mit Halskrause und Armschlinge ihm eine dampfende Tasse Zitronentee unter die lange Nase hielt.

Severus begann im Inhaltsverzeichnis von _Strengverbotene Zauberpflanzen und –Kräuter _zu blättern, wobei das Verzeichnis alleine schon mehrere Seiten maß. Aber abgesehen davon, dass er nun wusste wie all diese illegalen Pflanzen hießen, half ihm das wenig. Er brauchte keine Namen, er brauchte die genaue Wirkungsweise.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er also damit, sich Seite für Seite durch das Buch zu kämpfen, hier und dort einige vielversprechende Texte zu überfliegen, nur um dann am Ende doch zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass die Beschreibung einfach nicht passen wollte.

Er blätterte (Gackermaulveilchen), blättere (Gauklerkraut), blätterte (Germanischer Sicheltod), blätterte (Gestachelte Knallampfer (gemeine)), blätterte (Gestachelte Knallampfer (südamerikanische)), blätterte (Gibraltar-Meeresrose) und blätterte (Glückliche Witwe). Und als er die Beschreibung der Glücklichen Witwe vor Augen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr weiterblättern brauchte.

_Glückliche Witwe_

Herkunft: _Zentralafrika_

Aussehen: _Stockmaß bis zu drei Meter. Bildet faustgroße rotviolette Blüten aus, nach dem ersten Aufkeimen blüht sie ganzjährig. Schlanker, gradliniger Wuchs mit herzförmigen, immergrünen Blättern. Älteren Exemplaren sprießen Ranken, mit denen sie nach Angreifern schlagen oder kleine Beutetiere greifen können. _

Benötigt: _Halbschatten und feuchtwarmes Klima, alle paar Wochen einen Liter Zuckerwasser oder Fruchtsaft. Eine zweijährige Pflanze sollte bereits mit toten Mäusen oder Hamstern zugefüttert werden._

Gesetzeslage: _Besitz und Zucht sind in Großbritannien strengstens verboten und werden mit hohen Geldbußen und/oder einem mehrmonatigen Aufenthalt in Askaban bestraft (auch Kreuzungen fallen unter diese Bestimmung). In einigen anderen Ländern ist die Haltung unter strengen Auflagen jedoch möglich, sofern der Besitzer ein anerkannter Kräuterkundler ohne Vorstrafen ist._

Offizielle Entdeckung: _Als erste Europäer hatten die Kräuterkundler Bernhard und Robertina Couch im Jahre 1817 das Glück, die Pflanzein Afrika zu entdecken und zu benennen. Geleitet wurde das Ehepaar hierbei von den Erzählungen einheimischer Magier, die diese sagenumwobene Pflanze seit Jahrhunderten für Riten und Tränke verwendeten. Die Glückliche Witwe erhielt ihren Namen, nachdem Bernhard Couch das Pech hatte, von einer der peitschenden Ranken getroffen zu werden und an dem Toxin binnen Minuten verstarb. _

Verwendungszweck: _Das hochwirksame Gift befindet sich zum größten Teil in den Blüten, dem Mark und den Ranken der Pflanze. Unverdünnt und unbehandelt kann es innerhalb von Minuten oder Stunden zum Tod führen. Das Gift wird jedoch hauptsächlich für schwarzmagische Tränke verwendet, beispielsweise den aus Afrika stammenden und verbotenen Zaubertrank namens „Sklave des Schlangenpriesters", den einige Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit noch immer brauen und anwenden. Der Trank wirkt ähnlich wie der Imperius-Fluch, mit dem Unterschied, dass das Opfer in ein tiefes Koma fällt, sobald er den Befehl seines Meisters befolgt hat oder den Befehl nicht ausführen konnte. Dieser Komaschlaf führt nach wenigen Tagen, manchmal aber auch erst nach ein bis zwei Wochen zum Tod. _

Gegenmittel: _Kein offizielles Gegenmittel bekannt_

Offizielle Zahl der Opfer: _Angefangen bei Bernhard Crouch bis hin zu dem heimtückischen Mord an zwei Hogwarts-Professoren im Jahre 1963 und 1964 beläuft sich die offizielle Zahl der Opfer weltweit auf einundneunzig Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel. _

Severus wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als er eine Stimme neben sich hörte. Er blickte auf und erkannte die Bibliothekarin mit der Halskrause und Armschlinge. „Wir schließen um sechs", teilte sie ihm kühl mit und sah sich nach seinen Büchern um. Ihre Augenbrauen senkten sich ein Stück weit, als sie die Werke erkannte. „Diese Bücher hier befassen sich mit schwarzmagischen Themen und dürfen nicht ausgeliehen werden. Sie haben noch zehn Minuten."

Für einen Moment irritierte ihn die Frau. Die übrigen Bibliothekare gaben sich immer größte Mühe, besonders freundlich mit den Besuchern umzugehen, doch sie schien kein Geheimnis daraus zu machen, dass sie mürrisch und genervt war. Man hätte die Bibliothekarin vielleicht als hübsch beschreiben können, wenn ihre Züge auch eine solch Kälte und Unnahbarkeit vermittelten, dass ihr Aussehen fast zu verblassen drohte.

„Archiviert diese Bibliothek auch Zeitungen?", fragte Severus und schlug das Buch zu.

Die Frau starrte ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise entgegen; im ersten Moment hielt Severus es für wütenden Trotz, doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Frau wahrscheinlich liebend gerne Feierabend machen würde, anstatt Achtzehnjährige durch das Gebäude zu führen.

„Kommen Sie." Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete ihm die Bibliothekarin ihr zu folgen. Sie kamen nicht schnell voran, denn die Frau hatte ein lahmes Bein und hinkte mehr als dass sie ging. „Ich hätte mich Krankschreiben lassen sollen", sagte sie zu ihm und lächelte schmal. „Oder zumindest hätte ich Schmerzensgeld anfordern sollen, vor drei Tagen bin ich von einem Stapel Bücher begraben worden. Dabei bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, bei Bibliothekaren gebe es kein Berufsrisiko."

Severus antwortete nicht, er hielt nicht viel von belanglosen Tratschereien und gedanklich befasste er sich ohnehin mit wichtigeren Themen, als von Büchern erschlagene Frauen. Die giftige Zauberpflanze namens _Glückliche Witwe_ war offensichtlich die Wurzel allen Übels, aus ihr hatte irgendjemand aus irgendwelchen Gründen einen Trank gebraut, der Evan Rosier erst versklavt und dann in einen komatösen Zustand getrieben hatte. Und laut Buch war es vor mehr als zehn Jahren zu einem ähnlichen Vorfall gekommen, nur, dass diesmal zwei Hogwarts-Professoren umgekommen waren. Severus blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als in dieser Richtung weiterzuforschen, denn ein Mittel gegen den Zaubertrank „Sklave des Schlangenpriesters" schien es ohnehin nicht zu geben. Severus müsste ein Antidot erst erfinden, alternativ dazu konnte er aber auch versuchen, sich mittels Hintergrundinformationen einen Überblick zu schaffen. War es möglich, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dem doppelten Professorenmord und dem Giftanschlag auf Evan gab? Und konnte es sein, dass der Mörder von damals nie gefasst worden war?

Die Bibliothekarin schloss eine Tür auf, die zu einem langen, äußerst schmalen Korridor führte, bis Severus auffiel, dass der Korridor bloß deshalb so schmal war, weil rechts und links massive und meterbreite Schrankwände an die Wand gerückt worden waren. Die Schränke besaßen Nummern, Jahreszahlen.

„Sie wissen hoffentlich, wann der _Tagesprophet_ veröffentlich wurde, nach dem sie suchen", sagte die Frau schnippisch und blickte demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Sie haben genau sechs Minuten Zeit, ehe ich Sie rauswerfe."

Leise wie ein Tier folgte sie ihm, als er den Korridor entlang eilte und schließlich vor dem Schrank mit der Jahreszahl 1964 zum Stehen kam. Er wuchtete die Schublade auf, die so groß war, dass ein ganzer Mensch darin bequem Platz gefunden hätte. Stapel alter _Tagespropheten_ lagerten im Inneren der Schublade, Severus blätterte sich suchend hindurch und hielt Ausschau nach irgendeiner vielversprechenden Titelüberschrift.

Die Bibliothekarin schaute ihm mit seltsam amüsiertem Lächeln zu, mit ihren Fingern trommelte sie leise aber Nerven zehrend gegen das Holz. „Noch ganz genau eine halbe Minute, soll ich die Sekunden abwärts zählen?"

Severus warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie seinen Zeitdruck nur zu gerne beobachtete. „Haben Sie zufällig im Jahre 1964 Hogwarts besucht?", fragte er drängend.

Ein irritierter Ausdruck huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn an, dann auf die Kupferziffern der Jahreszahl und dann auf den Stapel Zeitungen. Und schließlich bellte sie im herben Befehlston: „Hände raus aus der Schublade!"

Severus konnte seine Hände gerade noch rechtzeitig wegziehen - obwohl er ein paar Zeitungen mit sich riss -, denn die Bibliothekarin versetzte der schweren Schublade einen schnellen Kniekick, sodass sie krachend in die Schrankwand zurückglitt. Einige Zeitungen wurden dabei eingequetscht und zerfleddert. „Leute wie Sie regen mich ziemlich auf", zischte sie. „Um Punkt Sechs soll die Bibliothek abgeschlossen werden und Sie stehen hier immer noch herum! Ich bin mit meinem Verlobten verabredet, also beeilen Sie sich mal!" Sie warf den herausschauenden Zeitungsfetzen einen bangen Blick zu, seufzte schwer und versuchte Sie wieder in die Schublade hinein zu prökeln. „Sie können währenddessen schon mal das Gebäude verlassen!", giftete sie ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Warten Sie!", rief Severus. Sein Blick war geradewegs auf eine abgeknickte Zeitungsecke gefallen und wusste nicht recht, ob er nun dem Zufall oder Schicksal danken sollte. Er riss die Schublade einen Spalt weit auf und schnappte sich den _Tagespropheten_, entfaltete ihn und entdeckte auf der zweiten Seite die Überschrift: _Vom vermeintlich letzten Opfer der Professoren-Mörderin fehlt weiterhin jede Spur_

„Ich werde mir diese Zeitung hier ausleihen", sagte Severus an die Bibliothekarin gewandt, die an seiner Schulter vorbei ebenfalls einen Blick auf Seite zwei geworfen hatte. Irgendein sehr hässlicher Ausdruck glitt über ihr Gesicht, sie starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie vorher gesehen und in ihren dunklen Augen funkelte kalter Argwohn. „Das ist nicht möglich", teilte sie ihm mit fester Stimme mit. „Zeitungen verleihen wir nicht."

„Das ist eine Lüge. Ich höre dauernd von Magiern, die sich kistenweise mit alten _Tagespropheten_ aus genau dieser Bibliothek versorgen."

„Dann sind das alles Lügner, wir machen so etwas nicht."

„Vielleicht sind Sie auch einfach bloß eine Lügnerin?"

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen wurde immer kälter und bohrender. „Sind Sie überhaupt schon siebzehn?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Ja, bin ich."

„Und haben Sie überhaupt einen Ausweis für diese Bibliothek?"

„Ja, hab ich."

„Schön", knurrte sie und schenkte ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. „Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden."

Trotz ihres Hinkens schritt sie nun schnell und zornig voran, führte in aus dem Korridor und hinein in die große Empfangshalle, die inzwischen menschenleer war.

Mit grimmiger Miene und blitzenden Augen ließ sie sich den Ausweis vorzeigen, drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu und er sah, wie sie etwas in ein kleines Büchlein kritzelte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, schnarrte sie: „Sind Sie immer noch hier? Ich werde mir ihren Namen notieren, damit ich nie wieder auf die Idee komme, Ihnen Tee anzubieten!"

Dafür, dass sie nur seinen Namen notieren wollte, schrieb sie verdammt viel und ihr Muggelkugelschreiber schwang dabei so wild hin und her, als ob sie das Papier nicht beschreiben sondern glatt zerfetzen wollte.

Severus wandte sich ab, die Zeitung in der rechten Hand. Kaum hatte er das Gebäude verlassen, fiel die massive Eichentür auch schon hinter ihm zu und er stand alleine im Regen. Er schlug die Zeitung auf und las:

_Vom vermeintlich letzten Opfer der Professoren-Mörderin fehlt weiterhin jede Spur_

_Auch nach ihrer Festnahme bestreitet Mrs. B jegliche Schuld, obwohl die Beweislast eindeutig gegen sie spricht. Unklar bleibt jedoch das Schicksal des jungen Mannes Iliad F. (23), dem Vorbesitzer der kleinen schottischen Berghütte, die Mrs. B später als Versteck für ihre illegalen und schwarzmagischen Machenschaften nutzte. Auror Alastor Moody teilte heute gegenüber einem Reporter des Tagespropheten mit, dass der Mann wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Opfer der notorischen Männermörderin Mrs. B wurde. _

_Allerdings sind nun auch Gegenstimmen laut geworden, die den Fall Iliad F. in anderes Licht rücken könnten. So ist zum Beispiel davon auszugehen, dass der junge Mann vielleicht eine Rolle in dem perfiden Mordspielchen spielte, denn um den schwarzmagischen Zaubertrank herzustellen, mit dem einige der Morde begangen worden sind, braucht es eine erfahrene und talentierte Hand. Bekannte von Mrs. B halten es für ausgeschlossen, dass sie den Trank alleine zubereiten konnte, da ihr angeblich das Können fehlte. Iliad F. hingegen war laut Schulakte ein „fabelhafter Zaubertrankbrauer mit einem Hang zum Verbotenem". _

_Die Aurorenzentrale bezeichnet diese Idee jedoch als „absurd" und ein offizieller Sprecher sagt weiter: „Die Beweise sprechen ganz eindeutig gegen Mrs. B und man kann sich nicht mit albernen Mutmaßungen herumschlagen, wenn man die Fakten schwarz auf weiß auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hat. Auch wenn Mrs. B nach wie vor nicht geständig ist, so führt jede Spur doch nachweislich zu ihr, der Fall ist eindeutig."_

_Was sich alles in der einsamen Berghütte abspielte, die nicht weit entfernt von den Ländereien Hogwarts liegt, wird vielleicht nie vollständig geklärt werden. Fakt ist, dass Iliad F. verschwunden bleibt, ob nun aus reiner Absicht oder weil er Mrs. B im Weg stand und beseitigt werden musste._

Es folgte ein bewegliches Schwarz-Weiß-Foto, auf dem eine kleine wettergebeutelte und windschiefe Hütte zu sehen war, aus der gerade eine Truppe Auroren schritt.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hielt er vor sich nun einen informationsarmen, zusammenhangslosen Zeitungsartikel oder eine heiße Spur? Nein, wenn überhaupt war es eine _kalte_ Spur, die sich im Laufe der Jahre verlaufen hatte, wahrscheinlich waren alle Hinweise längst verblasst. Es schien einfach keine Verbindung zwischen den Ereignissen vor weit über zehn Jahren und dem Giftanschlag auf Evan vor drei Tagen zu geben. Und doch, Severus umklammerte die Zeitung als würde er sich instinktiv dagegen sträuben, diese Fährte fallen zu lassen. Er fragte sich, wer dieser Iliad gewesen war – ein Todesopfer oder ein Mittäter?

_Iliad F., ein fabelhafter Zaubertrankbrauer mit einem Hang zum Verbotenen._ Severus war sich bewusst, dass dieses Zitat ebenso gut ihn selbst beschreiben könnte.

Erneut warf er einen Blick auf den Artikel und die Regentropfen fielen auf das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto und auf die geschäftigen Gesichter der Auroren. Würde es schaden, der alten Hütte einen Besuch abzustatten? Würde es _nutzen_? Andererseits hatte Severus keine anderen Möglichkeiten, laut dem Buch _Strengverbotene Zauberpflanzen und –Kräuter _war der Trank, dem man Evan verabreicht hatte, auf kurz oder lang tödlich und Severus konnte sich nicht an einem Gegenmittel versuchen, solange er keine Hintergrundinformationen besaß.

_Verdammt knifflig_, dachte er sich grimmig. _Das Ganze ist ein wenig schwerer als der Zaubertrankunterricht in der Schule._

Sieben Jahre lang hatte er auf eine echte Herausforderung in Sachen Zaubertränke gehofft und nun hatte diese Hoffnung ihn eingeholt und geradewegs überrannt. Severus konnte nichts vorweisen außer den Namen eines schwarzmagischen Trankes ohne Gegenmittel, und einer zerknitterten, regennassen Zeitung aus dem Jahre 1964.

Und trotzdem nahm er diese Herausforderung an.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Um mal ehrlich zu sein: Ich bin doch etwas enttäuscht über die Reviewzahl auf fanfiction . net. Nein, ich will jetzt nicht um Kommentare betteln, aber es ist irgendwie frustrierend, dass die Leseranzahl ständig steigt, aber niemand ein Kommentar hinterlassen möchte, zumal das auf den anderen Seiten total anders ist. Und das verwundert mich ja besonders: Früher habe ich gerade auf fanfiction . net Reviews bekommen und auf anderen Seiten eher weniger, aber das scheint sich inzwischen um 180 Grad gedreht zu haben. 8 Reviews sind wirklich etwas mickrig, oder? Das müsst ihr doch echt zugeben, Leute ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Ich bin überrascht, dass sich in letzter Zeit ständig Leser melden, die den Snape aus den Büchern nicht besonders gern mögen. Da mache ich mir ja schon fast sorgen, schließlich handeln die nächsten Kapitel fast ausschließlich von Severus "

** LarissaMalfoy:** Ja, Tobias Snape ist irgendwie ein ulkiger Kerl, stimmt. Er ist etwas spielsüchtig, schätze ich. Aber das Lottospielen hat er sich vorerst tatsächlich abgewöhnt. In den nächsten Kapiteln widmet er sich mehr dem Pokern (mit echten Einsätzen natürlich )

** Miss Voldemort:** Dieser Severus ist ja auch nicht unbedingt so wie der Snape, den wir aus den Büchern kennen, sondern sehr viel jünger. Ich finde, selbst wenn du den alten Snape nicht magst, könntest du dich eventuell mit der jüngeren Version anfreunden, schließlich ändern sich Menschen mit den Jahren.

Dein Tipp, dass das Gift aus Afrika stammen könnte, war also korrekt, Glückwunsch :)

** MsGranger:** Severus ist in dieser FF… öhm … 17 Jahre alt? Auf jeden Fall hat er die Schule gerade erst beendet. Und ja, du hast Recht, das Kapitel war wirklich recht kurz und dieses hier ist sogar noch kürzer. Aber das wird die Ausnahme bleiben, die meisten Kapitel sind sehr viel länger.

** Seline Snape: **Clarence ist auch einer der Charaktere, der nicht unbedingt darauf ausgelegt ist, von allen Lesern gemocht zu werden. Er kann einerseits natürlich überaus charmant sein, aber gegenüber Leuten die er nicht mag, ist er ein Arschloch (das hat Severus ja zu spüren bekommen )


	14. Bastion des Giftmischers

**14. Severus Snape: Bastion des Giftmischers **

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Iliad F.: _Vor über zehn Jahren entweder ein Opfer oder ein Mittäter im Fall der beiden ermordeten Professoren. Verschwunden_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Evan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet worden ist, scheint er der Befehlsgewalt der beiden Frauen zu unterliegen. Sein Versuch, Bella zu ertränken scheitert dank Rodolphus schlagkräftigem Einsatz, doch seitdem gibt Evan kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich und verfällt vor den Augen seiner Familie. Narzissa schlägt vor, Severus Snape um Hilfe zu bitten, der sich auch gleich daran macht, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Er findet heraus, dass es sich bei dem Gift um ein Mittel namens „Sklave des Schlangenpriesters" handelt und dank eines Zeitungsartikels erfährt er außerdem, dass es vor über zehn Jahren eine kleine Mordserie gab, die ebenfalls mit diesem Gift ausgeführt wurde. Die Täter von damals scheinen jedoch entweder verhaftet oder verschwunden, so auch ein Mann namens Iliad, der damals angeblich das Gift angerührt haben soll. Severus beschließt, dieser Spur zu folgen und besucht einen der alten Tatorte…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_20. Juli 1978_

Mit dem Blick fest auf das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto der mickrigen Hütte gerichtet, war es nicht besonders schwer, an eben jenen Ort in Schottland zu apparieren. Severus landete fast punktgenau auf dem Platz, wo vor über zehn Jahren der Fotograf des _Tagespropheten_ gestanden haben musste, als er das Bild aufgenommen hatte.

Windgebeutelt und efeuverhangen, schief und krumm stand die Hütte vor ihm. Große Nadelbäume ragten drum herum empor und einer der Stämme hatte das Holz des kleinen Hauses eingedrückt, als ob der Baum darauf aus war, die Hütte ganz langsam Richtung Steilhang zu schieben.

Severus befand sich auf einem kleinen, felsigen Berg, der mit Gras und Flechten überwuchert war. Die Nadelbäume, die die Hütte flankierten und bedrängten wie Zinnsoldaten, waren die einzigen Bäume weit und breit. Als Severus näher an den Hang trat, erkannte er in der Ferne einen spiegelglatten See, einen finsteren Wald und ein ihm wohlbekanntes Schloss. Von hier aus war Hogwarts winzig, nicht einmal größer als sein kleiner Finger, wenn er den Arm ausstreckte.

Doch er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an das Schloss und seine Schulzeit, sondern wandte sich ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging auf die Hütte zu. Die kleinen Fenster waren dreckig und mit Spinnenweben verhangen, er versuchte durch das Glas zu spähen, doch alles was er sah, war eine große Spinne, die sich auf seine Nase abseilen wollte. Severus wischte sie weg. Fast wäre er vorschnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Hütte eindeutig unbewohnt war, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Axt und einen ganzen Stapel frischer Holzscheite. Sie mussten frisch sein, denn kein geschlagenes Holz überdauerte mehr als zehn Jahre das schottische Wetter und abgesehen davon, duftete das Holz harzig und die Axt war eindeutig rostfrei.

Er hob seinen Blick und erkannte, dass etwas Rauch aus dem schmalen Schornstein des Hauses paffte.

Jemand wohnte hier, legal oder illegal. Severus überging das höfliche Klopfen, öffnete stattdessen leise die Tür leise und trat ein.

Wenn man eine zerfallene Hütte sieht, erwartet man eigentlich auch ein ähnlich mitgenommenes Inneres, alte Möbel und Unmengen Staub. In diesem Fall jedoch fühlte sich Severus, als wäre er soeben in das Café von Madam Puddifoot gestoßen worden. An den Wänden hingen unzählige goldgerahmte Fotografien, die ihm allesamt zuzwinkerten, dazwischen befanden sich alte Malereien in rustikalen Holzrahmen, süßliche Landschaftsbilder und Portraits miesepetriger Frauen in enggeschnürten Korsetts und mit viel zu viel Rouge auf den Wangen. Es gab Vorhänge aus Spitze, in den Schränken stand feinstes Porzellan, Zuckerdosen und eine Auswahl vergoldetes Besteck, und in der Mitte des Raumes, nahe der Feuerstelle, standen klobige und samtüberzogene Möbel und ein gedecktes Tischchen. Wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt glauben, dass jemand ihn zu einem besonders altmodischen Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen hatte.

Als Severus einen Schritt nach links wich, stolperte er gegen einen hölzernen Kleiderständer, an dem glitzernde Paillettenkleider, mottenzerfressene Stolas und gewaltige Damenhüte hingen. Eine rosaeingefärbte Nerzstola schien so verhext worden zu sein, dass sie sich automatisch um Severus Schultern schlingen wollte; hastig riss er das Ding von sich und schleuderte es in eine Ecke, wo es zuckend liegen blieb. Severus atmete zufrieden durch, wandte sich nach rechts und wäre fast wieder gestolpert, denn eine Schminkkommode versperrte ihm den Weg und sein Spiegelbild starrte ihm grimmig entgegen. Die Schminkkommode war beladen mit Pudern, Lippenstiften, Rouge und etlichen anderen Dingen, die Severus nicht kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Schnell richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf eine große Puderquaste, die sich verdächtig bewegt hatte und ihn offenbar ebenfalls anspringen wollte. Nun, mit dem Zauberstab vor der nicht vorhandenen Nase, schien es sich die Puderquaste jedoch anders überlegt zu haben.

Zumindest stand jetzt außer Frage, dass Severus in ein Zauberhaus getappt war. Und dieses kleine Zauberhäuschen war von innen nicht annährend so verstaubt und dreckig, wie man es nach über zehn Jahren erwartet hätte. Jedoch hing der unverkennbare Gestank von starkem Alkohol und Suff in der Luft, zwei Dinge, die Severus gut kannte und ganz und gar nicht schätzte.

Den argwöhnischen Blick noch immer auf die Kommode gerichtet – einer der Lippenstifte hatte sich gerade in seine Richtung geneigt – trat Severus näher an den kleinen Kamin heran, in dem die letzten Reste eines Holzscheites und mehrerer Tannenzapfen glühten. Auf dem Kaminsims war eine Parade ausgesprochen hässlicher Porzellanschweine arrangiert worden und an der Wand lehnte eine gerahmte Urkunde: _Der Getötete Ritter kürt seinen Mitarbeiter des Jahres 1975. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und vielen Dank an unseren Kanaltrüffelsammler Mr. I. Farleigh!_

Severus fragte sich, ob es Zufall war, dass der Kanaltrüffelsammler die gleichen Initialen wie der totgeglaubte Iliad F. besaß, oder ob es sich nur um den Vater oder einen Bruder handelte. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Indizien huschte sein Blick über ein zugeschlagenes Buch, das ebenfalls auf dem Sims lag und einige Mitglieder der Schweineparade unter sich begraben hatte. _Das Gästebuch des Ritters_, lautete der Titel. Eine Schreibfeder war wie ein Lesezeichen in der Mitte des Buches eingeklemmt worden. Severus schlug die entsprechende Seite auf, doch statt eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Gästebucheintragungen vorzufinden, überzog ein einziger großer, kohleschwarzer und ausgesprochen krakeliger Schriftzug die Doppelseite Pergament: _Sein Kurzbesuch hat mir nicht besonders gut gefallen, Schimäre. Ich bin sicher, er forscht nach dir. Wie wäre es, wenn du verschwindest, bevor man dir letztendlich doch noch die Hölle heiß macht? Im Gegensatz zu mir kennst du eine gute Möglichkeit, dich vor der Sache zu drücken. Hau besser ab!_ _Umbra._

Severus kam nicht dazu, sich über die merkwürdige Botschaft oder die Namen Umbra und Schimäre länger Gedanken zu machen, obwohl natürlich eine gewisse Notwenigkeit bestand. Doch er musste seine sämtlichen Überlegungen kurzerhand einstellen, denn ein lautes Rumpeln und Klirren drang unter Severus Füßen hervor und er hielt gespannt den Atem an. Wieder rumpelte es, jemand fluchte und eilige Schritte auf hölzernem Untergrund ertönten. Severus sah sich um, suchte einen Einstieg oder eine Treppe, die zu einem Keller führte. Er entdeckte die Fugen einer kleinen Luke in der Mitte des Raumes. Ein Riegel wurde hörbar zurückgeschoben, die Luke öffnete sich, ein untersetzter Mann kletterte hinaus und wuchtete mit einiger Anstrengung einen großen mottenzerfressenen Muggelrucksack hinter sich her. Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Fremden gerichtet, doch der Mann hatte ihn bisher nicht einmal bemerkt. Stattdessen richtete sich der Fremde ächzend auf, klopfte sich die Hosenbeine sauber und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, offensichtlich war er verärgert und abgehetzt.

„Sind Sie Mr. Farleigh?"

Mit einem grunzenden Aufschrei fuhr der Mann herum und starrte Severus aus blutunterlaufenden Augen heraus an. Er trug einen abgerissenen und schmuddeligen Umhang, der rein gar nicht zu seinem fleischigen Kindergesicht passen wollte, das gepflegt und rotwangig war. Seine knubbelige Nase war ungefähr so breit wie Severus lang war und er trug eine dicke Hornbrille.

„Bei allen guten Geistern, wer sind Sie?!", herrschte er Severus an. Severus glaubte dennoch herauszuhören, dass der Mann nervös war.

Er fand, dass es nicht unbedingt klug war seinen echten Namen zu nennen, wenn man eine Rolle in einem Mordkomplott – oder in was auch immer sich Evan Rosier da wieder verstrickt hatte – zu spielen hatte. Also sagte Severus: „Septimius Prince", fasste seinen Zauberstab fester und richtete ihn überdeutlich auf das Herz des Fremden aus.

Die Drohung verstand dieser offenbar, er wich zurück und keuchte erschrocken auf. „Was wollen Sie?", rief er.

„Sind Sie nun Mr. Farleigh oder sind Sie es nicht?"

„Ja, aber-"

„Und Ihr Vorname lautet nicht zufällig Iliad, oder?"

„Nein, nein der bin ich nicht! Iliad Farleigh ist tot, wissen Sie das nicht? Er starb vor über zehn Jahren, er wurde-"

„Wer sind Sie dann? Wie lautet Ihr Vorname?"

Die Augäpfel des Mannes zuckten und zitterten ganz merkwürdig und er starrte Severus an, wie andere vielleicht einen überlegenen Kontrahenten beim Schach anstarren würden. Dann wanderte sein Blick in Richtung Kamin und Severus glaubte zu wissen, dass der Fremde geradewegs das Gästebuch anfixiert hatte. Wie von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt, wollte der Mann offenbar nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch Severus schüttelte mahnend den Kopf und sagte: „_Das_ würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht tun."

„Sind Sie ein Auror?", platze es aus dem Unbekanntenremdesatte. Also sagte erder Fremdeaffeekränzchen eingeladen hatte. and ih tüberzogene Möbelnnte magische Gegenstände aus aller heraus. „Oder ein T-Todesser?", fragte er eine ganze Spur blasser und vorsichtiger.

„Weder noch. Bevor ich Ihnen jedoch sage, wer ich bin und was ich will, werden Sie mir sagen, wer Sie sind, Mr. Farleigh."

Der Fremde lächelte schmal und hässlich. „Ich bin – ähm – Bruno. Bruno Farleigh."

Severus Augenbraue hob sich unwillkürlich. „Bruno, ja? Was ist Ihr Beruf Mr. Bruno Farleigh?"

Der vermeintliche Bruno winkte ab. „Kanaltrüffelsammler. Ich arbeite für den _Getöteten Ritter_, falls Sie von dem schon Mal etwas gehört haben, Mr. Prince."

Severus wusste, dass er ihn aufs dünne Eis geführt hatte, jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass das Eis unter dem Mann einbrach und er in seinen eigenen Lügenmärchen ertrank. „_Getöteter Ritter_? Nein, nie gehört", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß aber nicht ohne Hintergedanken. „Ist es eine Person?"

„Eine Schenke", erklärte Farleigh schroff.

„Familienbetrieb?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, verdammt!" Farleighs dunkle Augen blitzten empört und misstrauisch. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Mr. Prince. Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich suche nach Iliad Farleigh", sagte Severus wieder, nun ganz unverbannt, denn er wusste, dass er kurz davor war, den anderen Schachmatt zu setzen.

Farleigh grunzte: „Ich sagte doch, dass Iliad tot ist. Er war mein – mein Bruder."

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte Severus trocken. „Dann werde ich Iliad wohl mit einem anderen Ihrer Verwandten verwechselt haben. Ist das möglich?"

„Nein!", blaffte Farleigh, der langsam aber sicher fuchsteufelswild wurde und dessen Hand immer wieder bedenklich in Richtung Innentasche und Zauberstab zuckte. „Ich habe keine Verwandten, abgesehen von einer Tante!"

Severus nickte und konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen. „Ich verstehe … nur frage ich mich, was es dann mit dieser Urkunde hier auf sich hat." Er nickte in Richtung des gerahmten Dokuments und beobachtete dabei, wie Farleighs Augen beinahe aus den Höhlen quollen.

„U-Urkunde?", echote er.

„Ganz recht. Ausgestellt für einen gewissen I. Farleigh im Jahre 1975. Eigentlich nahm ich an, dass es sich bei Ihnen um I. Farleigh handelt, Mr. Bruno Farleigh. Nun, genau genommen nehme ich es noch immer an."

Das Gesicht des Mannes vollzog einige seltsame Bewegungen, irgendeine missglückte Mischung aus gespieltem Lächeln und echtem Entsetzen, letztendlich entschied er sich jedoch für das künstliche Lächeln, das auf seinem rosigen Gesicht hässlich und wirr aussah. „Na schön, na schön!", säuselte er. „Ich bin Iliad Farleigh, ganz Recht! Verdammt, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man sich nicht ewig verstecken kann. Gut, was wollen Sie? Mich festnehmen, mich verpfeifen?!"

„Weder noch", antwortete Severus zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Sie wegen dem Gift-"

Iliad schlug die Hände über den Kopf. „Hören Sie, die ganze Sache von damals tut mit Leid, okay? Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben als ich mich auf die Spielchen dieser Frau eingelassen habe! Ich war jung und dumm und ich hatte Bedürfnisse! Das sollten Sie doch verstehen-"

Severus winkte ab. „Diese Geschichte interessiert mich nicht sonderlich, sagen Sie mir einfach, ob Sie den Trank namens Sklave des Schlangenpriesters´ gebraut haben."

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Mr. Prince. Betrachten Sie es als Jugendsünde, dass ich dieses furchtbare Zeug angerührt habe!"

„Jugendsünde?", echote Severus und fasste den Mann näher ins Auge. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie den Trank nicht zufälligerweise auch in letzter Zeit hergestellt haben, Mister?"

„Um Himmels Willen, nein!", beteuerte Iliad händeringend. Die Art und Weise, wie seine blutunterlaufenden Augäpfel in den Höhlen auf und ab zuckten, ließ Severus kaum an seinen Worten zweifeln. Natürlich, sein Argwohn blieb weiterhin bestehen, aber in diesem Fall schien Iliad die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich verfüge nicht mehr über die Mittel einen solchen Trank zu brauen", fuhr Iliad gehetzt fort, während er wieder nach dem zerschlissenen, vollgepackten Muggelrucksack griff und ihn schulterte. „Mir fehlen die Zutaten – es sind seltene und verbotene Zutaten! Die kann man sich nicht einfach so besorgen, nein, nicht einmal in der Nokturngasse! Die Sache vor über zehn Jahren war eine glückliche Fügung, aber die Auroren haben alles mitgenommen, als sie die Hütte durchsuchten. Ich hatte Angst, ich habe mich versteckt. Die hätten mich nach Askaban verbannt, wissen Sie?" Nun schrie er schon fast, als ob Severus etwas für die Dummheit konnte, die er damals begangen hatte.

„Vor einigen Tagen wurde jemand mit eben diesem Trank vergiftet, Mr. Farleigh", sagte Severus beiläufig und beobachtete, wie Iliad heftig zusammenzuckte und erblasste.

„Vor – ähm – einigen Tagen?", echote er, starrte auf seine abgenutzten Schuhe und schien plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so gesprächig sein zu wollen. „Nein, damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich habe niemanden vergiftet."

„Lügen oder Halbwahrheiten zählen nicht, Mister."

Ertappt blickte Iliad zu Boden und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dann, nachdem einige Sekunden vergangen waren, hob er erneut den Kopf, diesmal funkelte es eigenartig in seinen Augen. „Ich werde es Ihnen sagen, Mr. Prince. Für einen Tauschhandel. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mich nicht an die Auroren verraten werden?"

„Na schön, abgemacht."

„Gut." Iliad seufzte, offenbar sehr erleichtert. „Dann bin ich bereit aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Ich habe seit dieser Geschichte damals niemanden mehr vergiftet, ich schwörs bei all meiner Ehre! Doch ein winziger Rest des Tranks ist abgefüllt worden. Nicht viel, nur ein paar Schlucke. Die Auroren wussten nichts davon und mir selbst war es egal, ich war froh, dass mir die Flucht überhaupt gelang. Außerdem existierte noch eine Phiole – eine einzige – mit Gegengift. Auch sie ist damals nicht konfisziert worden."

Severus horchte auf. „Gegengift? Die Fachliteratur nennt kein wirksames Antidot."

Ein schmales, stolzes Lächeln huschte über das runde Gesicht des Mannes. „Die Fachliteratur kennt es nicht", sagte er, „weil ich es erfunden habe."

„Wo ist die Phiole jetzt?"

„Oh, Mr. Prince, Sonderinformationen kosten extra."

Wut baute sich in Severus auf wie ein heftiges Sommergewitter. Er fragte nicht nach dem Preis für diese Sonderinformationen, stattdessen starrte er Iliad Farleigh so herausfordernd an, dass dieser von selbst den Mund aufmachte.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich ganz langsam von dem Kamin entfernen, Mr. Prince", erklärte Iliad laut und deutlich. „Auf dem Sims stehen wertvolle Porzellanschweinchen, die Sammlung darf nicht beschädigt werden."

Severus lächelte freudlos und sah zu den Porzellanschweinchen, die umgekippt waren, weil jemand das _Gästebuch des Ritters_ allzu achtlos auf den Sims geknallt hatte. Komisch, dass Iliad sich um die umgeworfenen Figuren gar nicht zu scheren schien … Severus fasste das Buch genauer ins Auge und dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er danach. In diesem Sekundenbruchteil hatte auch Iliad seine Hand ausgestreckt, jedoch nicht nach dem Buch, sondern er hatte sich seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner verschlissenen Robe gezogen.

„Geben Sie mir das Buch!", blaffte Iliad.

Severus, dessen Zauberstab auf Iliad gerichtet war, genau wie Iliads Zauberstab auf seine Brust gerichtet war, schnaubte trist. „Was hat es mit dem Buch auf sich, Mr. Farleigh? Wer hat diese Botschaft geschrieben?"

„Botschaft? Pah! Das Gästebuch ist ein ganz normales Gästebuch!"

Severus glaubte ihm nicht. Er glaubte ihm kein einziges Wort. „Sie wurden gewarnt, habe ich Recht? Deswegen schleppen Sie diesen vollgepackten Rucksack mit sich herum, Sie waren im Begriff zu fliehen!"

Iliad, der plötzlich gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Irrsinnigen hatte, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und kreischte:_ „GEBEN SIE MIR DAS VERDAMMTE BUCH!"_

„Handeln Sie. Das ist es doch, was Sie wollten, oder? Tauschgeschäfte führen. Ich will wissen, wo diese Phiole mit Gegengift ist, Mr. Farleigh."

Als Iliad seinen Blick auf Severus richtete, waren seine Augen plötzlich kalt und durchdringend und passten kaum mehr zu dem rosigen Schweinegesicht mit der breiten Nase. „Das Gegenmittel existiert nicht mehr", sagte er listig. „Es wurde verbraucht. Genau wie das Gift selbst verbraucht worden ist. Ich befürchte, dass man diesem Rosier-Jungen nicht mehr helfen können wird, Mr. Prince. Ich fürchte, er wird sterben."

Zugegebenermaßen, Severus war doch ein wenig verblüfft darüber, dass Iliad Farleigh offenbar über eine ganze Menge Informationen verfügte, dafür, dass er angeblich nichts mit dem Giftanschlag zu tun haben wollte. „Ich habe nie erwähnt, dass ein Mitglied der Rosier-Familie dem Gift zum Opfer gefallen ist", bemerkte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich weiß mehr als Sie denken, Mr. Prince, viel mehr. Ich habe eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu einer der beiden Frauen, die Ihren Freund vergiftet haben. Sie wollen wissen, wer es war? Gehen Sie in das _Madame Impérial_, fragen Sie nach Imperia und Zsa-Zsa. Schön, nun wissen Sie es, geben Sie mir das Buch!"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte den Mann an. Warum nur wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass man Iliad Farleigh ausquetschen musste wie eine Zitrone, um an all sein Wissen und all seine Geheimnisse zu kommen? Zwar hatte er erfahren, wie die beiden Frauen hießen, die Evans Leben auf so heimtückische Art und Weise beenden wollten, doch ihm persönlich nützte das wenig. Er wollte Evan nicht rächen - das überließ er anderen -, er wurde von Clarence Rosier dafür bezahlt ein Gegenmittel zu finden, bevor sein Sohn einfach wegstarb.

„Sie haben das Antidot erfunden, Mr. Farleigh. Verraten Sie mir die Rezeptur und ich lasse Sie gehen."

Iliad stieß einen grunzenden Lacher aus. „Die Rezeptur? Die verdammte Rezeptur wird Ihnen nichts nützen, wenn Ihnen die Zutaten fehlen. Auch das Antidot wird aus der Glücklichen Witwe hergestellt und wenn Sie nicht zufällig ein Exemplar von der Pflanze in Ihrem Haus stehen haben, können Sie in Ihrem Kessel herumrühren soviel Sie wollen."

Severus öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Iliad hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Aber", fuhr Iliad mit scharfer Stimme fort, „es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Sie wissen gar nicht, was ich schon alles getan habe, um meine Jugendsünden von damals irgendwie reinzuwaschen. Ich habe viel Gutes getan – und dann musste ich zusehen, wie Imperia und Zsa-Zsa den Plan schmiedeten, die letzte Phiole meines Giftes für einen kleinen Racheakt zu nutzen. Ausgerechnet das Gift was ich damals gebraut habe, das Gift, das schon andere Menschen tötete. Wissen Sie, ich will nicht, dass dieser Rosier-Junge stirbt, auch wenn ich seinen Vater hasse. Sein mieser Vater hat mich immer angesehen, als ob er mich am liebsten grillen würde – oh, ich mag es nicht so angesehen zu werden, wissen Sie?" Iliad schüttelte es nun heftig. „Es gibt eine verschwindend geringe Chance ein wirksames Gegenmittel zu brauen, Mr. Prince. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es funktionieren wird. Einen winzigen Rest der Glücklichen Witwe besitze ich noch, aber die Menge wird nicht ausreichen, davon bin ich überzeugt." Er nestelte an seinem Umhang herum, als ob er Dutzende Innentaschen durchstöbern würde. Schließlich zog er etwas hervor, eine hölzerne Phiole, die nicht größer war als ein Korken. Ein schmaler Streifen Pergament war mehrmals um den Bauch der Phiole gewickelt worden. Eine winzige Tintenschrift füllte den Fetzen aus, sie war so klein und eng, dass es aussah, als ob es sich bei dem Verfasser um eine Maus gehandelt hätte.

„In der Phiole befinden sich ein paar getrocknete Blütenblätter. Auf dem Pergament steht die genaue Anleitung für das Gegengift", erklärte Iliad mit mutloser Stimme. „Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht anbieten, Mr. Prince. Um das Antidot herzustellen brauchen Sie einen Fachmann, wenn es denn überhaupt möglich ist. Es gibt nur diesen einen Versuch. Und nun geben Sie mir das Gästebuch."

Severus zögerte, während sein Kopf ihn die schier unendlichen Möglichkeiten aufzählte, wie er Iliad betrügen und überlisten konnte. Er hielt das Gästebuch in den Händen, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und er spürte die Magie, die von diesem Gegenstand ausging. Wäre er ein Todesser gewesen, hätte Severus es als seine Pflicht angesehen, das Buch an sich zu reißen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund erschien es ihm ungeheuer wichtig und bedeutend. Zwar war Severus kein Todesser, doch starkes Unbehagen regte sich in ihm, als er daran dachte, Iliad das Buch zurückzugeben. Um einiges stärker brodelte jedoch sein Unbehagen, wenn er sich ausmalte, was Clarence Rosier ihm antun würde, sollte Severus die Möglichkeit Evan Rosier zu retten, einfach so verstreichen lassen. Und er dachte auch an Narzissa Malfoy, die sich extra in die – ihrer Meinung nach – schäbige, hässliche Muggelwelt begeben hatte, nur um Severus darum zu bitten, ihrem Lieblingscousin das Leben zu retten.

„Gut, abgemacht", sagte Severus schließlich zu Iliad. „Sie geben mir das Gegengift und die Rezeptur und Sie bekommen dafür Ihr Buch zurück."

„Sehr weise, Mr. Prince."

Vorsichtig und den argwöhnischen Blick stets auf den Handelspartner und dessen Zauberstab gerichtet, tauschten sie. Iliad schien ungemein erleichtert, als er das Buch wieder in den Händen hielt, sein Gesicht bekam augenblicklich mehr Farbe, sodass seine Wangen nun noch rosiger und fettiger glänzten als zuvor. Iliad steckte das Gästebuch in seine Innentasche, wuchtete den klimpernden Muggelrucksack – Severus vermutete einen ganzen Haufen Alkoholflaschen in seinem Inneren – und machte sich rückwärts gehend und mit noch immer gezogenem Zauberstab auf den Weg Richtung Tür.

Severus Hand zuckte versuchend, kurz bevor Iliad das Haus verlassen hatte und in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit verschwand. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, ihm das Buch nachträglich zu entreißen, aber irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass er sich damit zu tief in den Angelegenheiten der Todesser verstrickt hätte. Außerdem hielt er aus irgendeinem Grund eine Menge von Versprechen, und wo andere leichtfertig ihre Versprechen und Abmachungen brachen, blieb Severus seinen Worten so gut es ging treu.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Die verzauberte rosagefärbte Nerzstola war inzwischen durch die ganze Hütte gekrochen und war nun drauf und dran, sich um sein rechtes Bein zu schlingen wie eine Würgeschlange. Severus seufzte schwer und trat sie beiseite.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens ein Kapitel sein, über das sich Freunde des SS/LE Pairings freuen dürften :)

** Betthaeschen:** Ja, Evan gehört nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Todessern. Man muss schon ein Fan von vertrottelten, gutaussehenden Verlierern sein, um ihn zu mögen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich habe meine FFs darauf angelegt, dass die Leser sich ihre Lieblingscharaktere selbst aussuchen können, ich versuche nicht zwanghaft, alle als absolut sympathisch darzustellen.

** Cissy:** Danke, danke :)

** Miss Voldemort:** Ich weiß gar nicht mehr … hast du die Betaversion von den Schulgeschichten gelesen? Im zweiten Schuljahr war Zsa-Zsa zu Besuch in Hogwarts, um ihre Adoptivmutter im Benimmkursus zu vertreten (was für ein unglaublich „passender" Job, nicht wahr?). Zumindest hängt das alles irgendwie zusammen. Die ganze Story über Zsa-Zsa zieht sich quasi durch fast alle FFs. Aber warte einfach ab, bis ich auch die Schulgeschichten neu veröffentliche (ich bin schon fleißig am schreiben, höhö), dann wirst du alles erfahren.

** Seline Snape:** Der Name kommt dir aus guten Gründen bekannt vor. Der Typ spielte bereits in den ersten Kapiteln von DdK eine Schlüsselrolle ;)


	15. Federnlassen

**15. Severus Snape: Federnlassen**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Iliad F.: _Vor über zehn Jahren entweder ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Evan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet worden ist, übernahm Severus die Aufgabe, ein Antidot zu finden. Das erweist sich als keine leichte Aufgabe, doch zumindest gelingt es Severus, einen Mann namens Iliad Farleigh aufzuspüren, der Gift und Antidot vor über zehn Jahren bereits einmal angerührt hatte – und außerdem Mittäter in mehreren Mordfällen war. Dennoch gelingt es Severus, mit Iliad zu feilschen, so dass Iliad ihm am Ende das Rezept für das Gegengift und eine seltene Zutat überlässt. Dennoch ist es noch ein weiter Weg, Evans Leben zu retten, denn die Herstellung des Antidots entpuppt sich als ungeheuer schwierig… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_20. Juli 1978_

Severus hatte genau Buch über die Kosten geführt, die er die Nokturngasse bei der Beschaffung der restlichen Zutaten ausgegeben hatte, schließlich wollte er sicher gehen, dass Clarence Rosier auch diese Rechnung ordnungsgemäß übernehmen würde. Das war auch nötig, denn genaugenommen war Severus vorrübergehend pleite, als er mit einer Tüte voller Zutaten die Nokturngasse verließ und zurück in seine mickrige Heimatstadt apparierte.

Nach dem verpatzten Lottospiel frönte sein Vater Tobias Snape nun einer anderen Leidenschaft. Er hatte ein paar seiner rauflustigsten und stimmgewaltigsten Arbeitskollegen eingeladen und spielte mit ihnen Poker – natürlich mit echtem Einsatz, wie Severus an den zahlreichen Scheinen und Münzen erkannte, die Tobias bereits verzockt hatte. Der dichte Zigarettenqualm und der erschlagene Gestank nach viel zu viel Alkohol genügte Severus vollkommen um zu wissen, dass er das Wohnzimmer in den nächsten Stunden besser nicht mehr betreten sollte. Stattdessen huschte er nach oben in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und studierte zum wiederholten Male die Zaubertrankanleitung, die Iliad Farleigh ihm gegeben hatte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus nicht im geringsten daran gezweifelt, dass es ihm möglich sein würde, das Gegenmittel zu brauen, doch von „normalen Umständen" konnte er in diesem Fall wirklich nur träumen. Laut Anleitung benötigte er vier Mal vier Teelöffel getrocknete und geriebene Blütenblätter der Glücklichen Witwe, doch in der Phiole befand sich insgesamt nicht einmal ein einziger Teelöffel.

Und, wie Iliad gesagt hatte, Severus hatte nur diesen einen Versuch. Ein kleiner Fehler und sie alle würden Evan Rosier dabei zusehen müssen, wie er langsam aber sicher starb. Severus wusste nicht, was er von der Tatsache halten sollte, dass er gerade im Begriff war den schwierigsten Trank in seinem bisherigen Leben zu brauen und dass dieser Trank über das Schicksal eines ihm wohlbekannten Menschen entscheiden würde.

„Das ist wirklich eine Herausforderung", murmelte er, während er in den leeren Kessel starrte, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand und darauf wartete befeuert zu werden. Nun, das wäre jedoch eine Spur zu voreilig gewesen, denn Severus verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, irgendwelche mathematischen Formeln auf etliche Papiere zu kritzeln, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, wie er den Trank auch mit nur einem einzigen Teelöffel geriebener Blütenblätter erfolgreich brauen könnte. Am Ende, inzwischen war es nach Mitternacht, fegte er jedoch sämtliche Zettel zur Seite, warf den Stift weg und verließ sich ganz auf seine Kopfarbeit. Eine weitere Stunde verging, in der Severus nicht viel mehr tat als mit geschlossenen Augen dazusitzen und so genau zu _überlegen_, wie er nie zuvor überlegt hatte.

Die Freunde seines Vaters waren dabei alles andere als hilfreich. Ihre schlechten, vollkommen sinnfreien Witze und das schallende Gelächter, das diesen Witzen folgte, drangen bis zu Severus hinauf.

Am Ende gab es Severus vorerst auf. Bei all den dummen Blondinen-, Franzosen-, und Fußballwitzen erschien ihm ungestörtes Denken als geradezu luxuriöse Beschäftigung. Er warf sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und war sehr froh, dass er trotz des Lärmpegels recht schnell eingeschlafen war. Im Nachhinein erschien es Severus jedoch als durchaus verständlich, dass er in dieser Nacht die leidigsten Kapitel seiner Schulzeit durchzukauen hatte, Kapitel, in denen auch Evan Rosier eine wichtige Rolle spielte, und die ihm im Traum genauso schlimm erschienen wie in seiner Erinnerung.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus hing über dem kleinen Steinbrunnen in Hogsmeade wie über einem Kotzkübel und tatsächlich spürte er auch ein leichtes Rumoren in seinem Magen. Es war Winter und der Rand des Brunnens war mit Schnee gepudert, doch Severus achtete nicht auf die Feuchtigkeit und Kälte. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf den kalten Brunnenrand gelegt und seine Arme hingen darüber hinweg, so dass er die dünne Eisschicht berühren konnte, wenn er die Finger streckte. Tobias Snape würde ihn einen nassen Sack nennen, wenn er Severus hier sitzen gesehen hätte, so halb auf der Steinbank und halb auf den Brunnen ausgesteckt. Severus hingegen hatte natürlich einen guten Grund dafür wie ein nasser Sack auszusehen, der sich in einer einsamen Ecke Hogsmeades über Bank und Brunnen gefläzt hatte. Zum einen waren seine Beine schwach wie Gummi, zu schwach um das Gewicht seines scheinbar bleigefüllten Kopfes zu tragen, und zum anderen hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

Und warum das alles? Nun, Severus litt nicht direkt unter einem körperlichen Unwohlsein, sondern vielmehr unter seelischen Qualen.

Severus war nicht alleine, obwohl er sich in diesem Moment wirklich wünschte, einen Moment für sich zu sein. Das wünschte er sich überdurchschnittlich häufig, doch Lily Evans ließ ebenso überdurchschnittlich selten locker. Nun saß sie auf dem Brunnenrand, kaute auf einem Sirupbonbon herum und bedachte ihn mit einem aufmunternden Blick. „Komm schon, Sev, vergiss es!", sagte sie entschieden und hielt ihm die Tüte mit Süßkram unter seine lange Nase, die sie sich im _Honigtopf_ geleistet hatte.

Severus stieß unwillkürlich ein leises Knurren aus und rückte von ihr ab. „Du hast gut reden!", empörte er sich. „Du bist ja nicht von Black und Potter in den verdammten Hühnerstall gesperrt worden!"

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über Lilys Gesicht. „Dir ist nichts passiert, das man nicht hätte abwaschen können."

Er verdrehte die Augen und würgte einen bissigen Kommentar hinunter. Sirius Black hatte Severus am Vortag eiskalt mit einem Zauber überrascht, der Severus gelähmt hatte, und hatte ihn dann zusammen mit James Potter in den Hühnerstall des Wildhüters gesperrt. Nachdem Severus einen halben Tag bewegungslos und vor Kälte zitternd bei den völlig aufgeschreckten Hühner gehockt hatte, war er zum Zeitpunkt seiner Rettung über und unter mit Hühnerkot besprenkelt gewesen. Nun, selbst das hätte er mit viel gutem Willen ertragen können, doch James Potter und Sirius Black hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die halbe Schule Severus wenig glorreichen Rettung beigewohnt hatte und ihm fiel es erheblich schwerer Unangenehmes zu verdrängen, wenn er ständig von einem Mitschüler daran erinnert wurde.

Lily seufzte überlaut und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Verrätst du mir noch einmal dein Lieblingssprichwort, Severus?", feixte sie.

Miesepetrig murrte er: „Welches denn? Jeder Tag ist ein schlechter Tag´?"

„Nein, das andere."

„Rache ist süß?"

Lily nickte und lächelte nun gutgelaunt. Die Winterkälte hatte ihr rote Flecken auf die Wangen gebrannt, die fast so rot wie ihre Haare waren.

Im ersten Moment gefiel Severus die Vorstellung einer süßen Rache, doch im zweiten Moment stellte er fest, dass sein Kopf heute erschreckend unkreativ und leer war. Ob der Gestank im Hühnerstall ihn wohl nachhaltig dumm gemacht hatte? Zumindest fühlte er sich äußerst bedröppelt und ließ schnell wieder seinen Kopf auf den Brunnenrand zurücksinken. Er entdeckte einen kleinen Fisch, der unter dem Eis gefangen war und empört gegen die Schicht aus gefrorenem Wasser zu klopfen schien.

„Wollen wir ein Butterbier trinken?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein."

„Hm, oder wir statten dem Scherzartikelladen einen Besuch ab."

„Bist du blöd? Das ist die Hauptanlaufstelle für Potter und seine Konsorten. Und außerdem ist es da immer voll. Und stickig. Und Scherzartikel interessieren mich überhaupt nicht."

Nun war es an Lily mit den Augen zu rollen. „Weißt du, manchmal ist es wirklich nicht leicht mit dir befreundet zu sein, Sev. Du redest wie ein Börsenmakler am schwarzen Freitag, kurz bevor er vom Dach springt."

Severus blickte weg und kräuselte die Stirn. „Woher nimmst du bloß immer diese seltsamen Vergleiche?" Er versuchte schnippisch zu klingen, aber Lilys Worte sorgten seinerseits immer für ein Gefühl tiefen Elends. Sie verglich ihn oft mit deprimierenden Dingen und auch wenn ihre Vergleiche absichtlich überspitzt und übertrieben waren, Severus hatte doch den Eindruck, dass sie Recht hatte. Früher wäre es ihm nie aufgefallen, früher hatte er nichts anderes gekannt, doch die komplizierte Freundschaft zu der meist gutgelaunten und freundlichen Lily Evans hatte ihm gezeigt, wie düster es um seine Gefühlswelt wirklich stand.

Da Lily nicht antwortete, sah er wieder auf, doch der Platz neben ihm war leer. Gerade als er sich fragte wo sie abgeblieben sein mochte, packte jemand ihn von hinten und eine Stimme brüllte laut in sein Ohr: „Erschreck dich nicht!"

Natürlich erschreckte sich Severus, er erschreckte sich jedes Mal wenn jemand eine plötzliche Bewegung machte oder ihn unvermittelt packte. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei sprang er auf, wirbelte herum und starrte direkt in Lilys amüsiert grinsendes Gesicht.

„Hör gefälligst auf damit!", sagte er schroff. „Ich hasse es!"

„Du hasst so ziemlich alles, inklusive Sonnenuntergänge - die sind ja _so_ _schrecklich kitschig_ -, und kleinen Kätzchen – die sind ja _so übertrieben süßlich_. Oh – was habe ich denn hier in deiner Tasche gefunden?" Sie hielt ihm ein kleines, abgewetztes Büchlein unter die Nase. Es war Severus gebrauchtes Zaubertränkebuch für den Unterricht der fünften Klasse, das er stets mit sich herumtrug. Severus besaß in jedem Jahr irgendeine Art von Notizbuch, in seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er noch das Werk _Die Dunklen Kräfte - Eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung_ zweckentfremdet, während im letzten Schuljahr das _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 4_ für diverse Kritzelein und Notizen herhalten musste. Natürlich wusste Lily von seinen Büchern, wann immer sie eines von ihnen in die Finger bekam blätterte sie darin herum und fügte hier und dort einige Eintragungen hinzu – bei ihrem letzten Eintrag hatte es sich jedoch eher um ein wenig schmeichelhaftes Portrait von Peter Pettigrew gehandelt, über dem eine Sprechblase mit den Worten „Ein großer schwarzer Hund hat meine Hausaufgaben zerrissen" schwebte. In letzter Zeit war dieser große schwarze Hund Pettigrews Lieblingsausrede geworden, eine Ausrede, mit der er bei seinen Freunden Potter, Black und Lupin jedes Mal gewaltige Lacher erntete. Lily hielt nicht viel von Peter Pettigrew und noch weniger von Ausreden, und mit dem kritzeligen Portrait und der Sprechblase hatte sie Severus zum Lachen gebracht, was Seltenheitswert besaß.

Nun blätterte Lily durch das Büchlein und hielt nach neuen Einträgen Ausschau, während sie sich neben Severus an dem Brunnen lehnte. Severus spähte ebenfalls auf die Seiten des Buches, war jedoch gehemmt, denn er ahnte, dass Lily in wenigen Sekunden anfangen würde herumzuwettern.

Und tatsächlich blitzten ihre grünen Augen plötzlich und sie tippte mit ihrem behandschuhten Finger auf eine kleine Randnotiz auf Seite dreiundsechzig. Dort stand: _„Deglubus" – gefährlich! Nur im Notfall verwenden!_

„Ein Fluch, richtig?", erkundigte sich Lily kühl.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn anzuwenden!", verteidigte sich Severus automatisch. „Er ist nicht für Menschen-"

„Für was dann? Tiere?" Lily mochte Tiere. In der dritten Klasse war sie einmal wütend und vollkommen aufgelöst aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht gerauscht, weil Professor Slughorn „lebende Vogelküken" auf die Liste der heutigen Zutaten gesetzt hatte. Severus hatte Lilys Reaktion nicht verstanden und sie hatte nicht verstanden, wieso er so gelassen bleiben konnte, wenn man von ihnen verlangte, Vogelküken mitzuverarbeiten. Severus fand die Tatsache genauso unspektakulär wie ein Steak zum Mittag, Lily hingegen nannte es barbarisch.

„Es ist nicht für Tiere – nun, nicht für lebende Tiere zumindest!", versuchte Severus zu erklären. „Mit dem Zauber kann man Tiere häuten."

„Aber es funktioniert theoretisch auch bei lebenden Tieren?"

„Nun, ich denke schon. Ich habe es nicht ausprobiert-"

„Dann würde es also bei Menschen klappen?" Lily starrte ihn aus ihren unheimlichgrünen Augen heraus an. Severus senkte geschlagen den Blick. „Ich bin nicht so dumm es auszuprobieren."

Lily schnaubte wütend. „Dummheit, Severus? Glaubst du tatsächlich, es hätte etwas mit Dummheit zu tun?"

„Womit sonst?"

„Moral?", half Lily ihm auf die Sprünge. „Ich wünschte, das wäre deine Antwort gewesen, Severus. Ich wünschte du würdest einmal sagen, dass du es nicht für moralisch vertretbar hältst. Aber das scherrt dich gar nicht, oder? Du hast bloß Angst vor einer Strafe, wenn du einem Menschen bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehst."

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, Lily mit verschränkten Armen und zornigem Gesicht und Severus mit betretenem Blick auf seine Schuhe. Er hätte ihre Anklage abstreiten können, doch jedes seiner Argumente wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Wenn er seine Flüche und Zauber entwickelte, stellte er sich meist vor, wie er sie gegen James Potter und Sirius Black einsetzte und an manchen Tagen verspürte er so große, entsetzliche Wut, dass er sich nichts mehr als eine Gelegenheit wünschte, um sich ungesehen an den beiden Gryffindors zu rächen.

Lily Evans hatte Recht, wie so oft. Aber was wusste sie auch schon von Zorn und Rachegefühlen, oder von Schmach und Schande? Was wusste sie über all die negativen Gefühle, die Severus regelmäßig die Kehle zuschnürten und ihn innerlich zu ersticken schienen?

„Oh nein!", zischte Lily plötzlich. Severus sah auf. Von ihrer kleinen Ecke aus hatten sie den Blick frei auf eine der vielen verwinkelten Seitengassen Hogsmeades. Durch den weißen Pulverschnee trotteten drei ältere Schüler: Jason Avery, Wassily Wilkes und Evan Rosier. Avery und Silly Wilkes besuchten die sechste Klasse, Silly jedoch nur weil er auf Grund immens schlechter Noten sitzen geblieben war. Severus verstand sich relativ gut mit Avery, kam mit Silly und Evan, einem Siebtklässler, jedoch eher schlecht als recht aus.

Lily hingegen mochte keinen von ihnen. Jason Avery war in ihren Augen nicht mehr als ein hundsgemeiner Kerl, der seine allgemeine Unbeliebtheit bei den Mädchen mit hässlichen Taten kompensieren versuchte. Wassily „Silly" Wilkes war schlichtweg zu albern und auch Evan Rosier kompensierte all zu gerne mal seine eigene Unsicherheit. Lily hatte Severus vor einigen Jahren darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Evan oftmals nervlich völlig zerstört aus den Ferien zurückkehrte und sie hatte den Verdacht geäußert, dass man ihn zu Hause sicherlich mit ein paar Schlägen zu viel strafte. Auch Severus war genaugenommen in einem Umfeld häuslicher Gewalt aufgewachsen, aber so grundverschieden er und Evan waren, so grundverschieden gingen sie auch mit der Situation daheim um. Tobias Snape besaß eine lockere Hand und Severus hatte diese Tatsache schnell akzeptiert. Traf ihn doch einmal eine Backpfeife, zwiebelte seine Haut nur äußerlich. Evan hingegen schien sich harte Bestrafungsmethoden sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen, eine Sensibilität die Severus in dieser Form nicht mehr kannte.

Die drei Jugendlichen lachten gerade über einen Witz, als Jason Avery Severus und Lily entdeckte. Sie kamen näher und grüßten Severus gutgelaunt, übergingen jedoch Lily.

„Legt ihr keinen Wert auf die Etikette?", erkundigte sie sich gespielt zuckersüß.

Avery würdigte ihr kaum eines Blickes und knurrte abfällig: „Ach, halts Maul."

Silly schien nicht zu wissen, was „Etikette" bedeutete; Evan grinste Lily frech entgegen und fragte hämisch: „Musst du heute nicht zum Slug-Klub, Rotschopf? Na lauf schon, sonst verpasst du noch die kandierten Ananasstückchen."

„Die übrigens sehr lecker schmecken, wie du sicher noch weißt, Rosier", sagte Lily.

Der Slug-Klub war für Evan so etwas wie ein empfindlicher Nerv. Er machte sich allzu gerne über den Klub lustig, doch das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er selbst einst ein Mitglied gewesen und von Professor Slughorn höflich verwiesen worden war, nachdem sich herausgestellte, dass Evan nicht das Talent seines hochgeschätzten Vaters vererbt bekommen hatte.

Evan rümpfte die Nase und schien sich eine andere Gehässigkeits-Taktik zu überlegen, wofür er wie gewöhnlich Ewigkeiten brauchte. Schließlich fiel der Blick seiner blauen Augen auf das Buch, das Lily noch immer in den Händen hielt. Schnell schnappte er es sich.

„Das gehört ohnehin nicht mir", sagte Lily lahm und wies mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Severus.

Evan drückte Severus wortlos das Buch gegen die Brust, so dass Severus fast über den Rand des Brunnens gekippt wäre und dem gefangenen Fisch unter seiner Eisdecke womöglich Gesellschaft geleistet hätte.

„Kusch, kusch, Mädchen", machte Jason Averys und funkelte Lily ungeduldig an. „Wir wollen mit Severus alleine sprechen."

Lily starrte grimmig von einem zum anderen und einen kaum gemilderten Blick schenkte sie auch Severus. „Ich muss wirklich gehen", sagte sie steif. „Ich möchte den Slug-Klub nicht verpassen. Und – ähm – lass dir nichts _Dummes_ einreden, Sev."

Mit bauschenden roten Haaren machte Lily auf dem Absatz kehrt und Severus beobachtete, wie sie am Ende der winterlichen Gasse auf eine Hand voll Freundinnen traf, die Lily laut schwatzend und kichernd in ihre Mitte aufnahmen. Lily Evans hatte viele Freunde und war allgemein so beliebt, dass sie nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Freizeit mit Severus verbringen konnte. Ständig schien sie verabredet zu sein, sich mit Freunden zu treffen und noch häufiger feierten die Gryffindors oben in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das ganze Gewusel rund um Lily Evans machte Severus nervös, doch er fühlte sich merkwürdig geehrt, wenn sie sich von all dem Radau abwandte um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und dem Schlammblut, Snape?", erkundigte sich Silly Wilkes und klang dabei sehr belustigt.

„Der Rotschopf ist seine Lebensversicherung", klärte Evan seinen Kumpel auf. „Ohne Lily Evans hätten Potter, Black und die beiden anderen Frischlinge Snape schon längst auseinander genommen."

„Das stimmt so nicht, Rosier", entgegnete Severus grimmig. „Man kann es mir nicht vorwerfen, dass Potter und Black von Fairness nicht besonders viel verstehen. Ihr wisst wovon ich spreche."

Evan, Silly und Avery hatten ebenfalls wenig Freude an den vorlauten Gryffindors. Ganz besonders Evan und Silly waren beliebte Ziele für heimtückische Angriffe; Silly auf Grund seiner Dummheit und vielleicht auch wegen seines bemerkenswert schwarzmagischen Stammbaumes, und Evan weil er und Sirius sich dieselben drei Cousinen teilten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Evan sich mit Bellatrix und Narzissa gut verstand, Andromeda dafür jedoch verabscheute – bei Sirius war es genau umgekehrt.

Evan und Sirius hassten einander auf ähnlich verheerende Weise wie Severus Sirius verabscheute. Evan und Sirius waren beide beliebt in der Schule, obwohl ihre Freundeskreise wohl kaum unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Ja, es war geradezu auffällig, dass sie sich nicht einen einzigen guten Bekannten zu teilen schienen, im Gegenteil, unter ihnen schien Hogwarts in zwei große Gruppen zu zerbrechen.

„Wir haben von der Sache mit dem Hühnerstall gehört", sagte Avery. Silly unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Ganz Hogwarts hat davon erfahren, was?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Nur bei den Hauselfen sind wir uns nicht sicher." Zumindest Evan schmunzelte jetzt. „Hm, was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch, Snape? Dein Tagebuch?" Er deutete auf das Zaubertränkebuch der fünften Klasse, das er Lily erst so stürmisch aus der Hand gerissen und danach Severus gegen den Brustkorb geschlagen hatte.

„Notizen", antwortete Severus knapp und warf den drei Älteren einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Er hatte es Lily Evans nie gesagt, doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die ab und zu in seinen Büchern schmökerte. Schon in der ersten Klasse hatte Severus die langweiligsten Unterrichtsstunden damit verbracht, seine Schulbücher mit Kritzelein und Randnotizen zu übersäen, bis er irgendwann dazu übergegangen war, immer dasselbe Schulbuch zu benutzen. Dieses Schulbuch _Die Dunklen Kräfte - Eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung_ besaß Severus noch heute, manchmal blätterte er darin herum und erfreute sich an all den Notizen, Bemerkungen und Kommentaren, die er im Laufe des Schuljahres niedergeschrieben hatte. Doch auch seinen Mitschüler war es nicht entgangen, dass Severus sich während der Unterrichtszeit anderen Dingen widmete. Drei Monate nach Severus Einschulung hatte Lucius Malfoy, ein Schüler der höheren Jahrgangsstufe, einen genaueren Blick auf das Buch geworfen und seitdem wussten die meisten Slytherins von Severus sogenannter „Beschäftigungstherapie".

Wenn Evan Rosier eine besondere Fähigkeit besaß, dann war es seine Schnelligkeit. Wäre er schwindelfrei und mutiger gewesen, hätte er womöglich einen fantastischen Quidditchspieler abgegeben. Ehe Severus es sich versah, hatte Evan zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blitzartig nach dem Buch geschnappt und an sich gerissen. Severus wankte unter dem Schwung und musste sich erneut am Brunnenrand festkrallen um nicht hineinzustürzen. Kaum hatte er das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, sprang er auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Evan unter die Nase.

Evan winkte gelassen ab, während Silly Wilkes wie bekloppt giggelte.

„Beruhig dich", sagte Evan. „Ich will nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen."

„Normalerweise fragt man erst um Erlaubnis, Rosier!"

„Hey, bleib locker, Snape. Warum sollte ich dich um Erlaubnis bitten?"

„Weißt du, Rosier, du spuckst verdammt große Töne wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet", zischte Severus spöttisch. „Dann fängst du an Leute herumzuschubsen und zu triezen und so zu tun, als wärst du nicht der schüchterne, geschlagene Dummkopf der du nun einmal bist."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck flackerte in Evans Augen, etwas Schwaches und zu tiefst Verletztes. Er starrte Severus mit halboffenem Mund an und auch Sillys Giggeln war verstummt, Jason Avery blickte unwohl von einem zum anderen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Snape?!", bellte Evan. „Wie nennst du mich?! Ein schüchterner, geschlagener Dummkopf, wie? Da musst du mich mit jemandem verwechseln-"

„Oh nein, Rosier, du weißt genau wen ich meine. Die Person, die ein ach-so-abenteuerliches Rendezvous mit Lissy McStarkley hatte … gib mir das Buch zurück, Rosier, oder ich erzähle weiter."

Evan war ziegelrot angelaufen und seine beiden Kumpels warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu. Lissy McStarkley war eine hübsche Sechstklässerin die ganz fürchterlich für Evan schwärmte und ihn so lange genervt hatte, bis er schließlich einwilligte sich mit ihr zu treffen. Severus hatte zufällig mitbekommen, wie sie auf den Schlossgründen herumgeknutscht hatten – nun, zumindest hatte die vernarrte Lissy allzu heftig geküsst, Evan hingegen hatte ausgesehen, als ob seine Schüchternheit ihn nun endgültig übermannt hätte, denn er hatte überhaupt keine Regung mehr von sich gegeben. Vor seinen Freunden jedoch hatte Evan damit geprahlt, wie intensiv das Treffen mit Lissy McStarkley angeblich verlaufen war und wie _nah_ sie sich gekommen waren.

Von Evans Schüchternheit ahnten die wenigsten Schüler des Schlosses. Groß, gut aussehend und beliebt wie er war, hielten die meisten ihn wohl für einen richtiggehenden Herzensbrecher und Charmeur, doch Severus wusste, wie rehscheu der Schönling in Wirklichkeit war. Die meisten Mädchen ließ er abblitzen, nicht aus Kaltherzigkeit, sondern weil er sich vor ihnen zu Tode fürchtete.

„Das Buch, Rosier", erinnerte Severus, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben.

Evan versuchte sich offenbar an einem überlegenden Grinsen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nur leicht. Mechanisch sagte er: „Du bist ein Lügner, Schniefelus. Du weißt gar nichts, das ist eine Farce!"

Silly giggelte wieder. „Ja Schniefelus, bloß eine Far-ze!"

Jason Avery sagte nichts, er schien nicht recht zu wissen für wen er Partei ergreifen sollte.

Aber Silly Wilkes und Avery tauchten auch nur noch schemenhaft in Severus Bewusstsein auf, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf Evan und das Blickduell gerichtet, das er und Evan wortlos ausfochten. In den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers erkannte Severus keine Spur von Entschlossenheit, im Gegenteil, es waren die Augen eines Machtlosen, eines Ängstlichen, jemand der sich am liebsten in einem tiefen Bau vergraben hätte. Je intensiver Severus starrte, umso größer und kindlicher schienen Evans Augen zu werden und desto mehr flackerten sie. Severus vergaß die äußere Fassade des hochgewachsenen Siebtklässlers, denn alles, was er jetzt noch sah, war das verletzte Kind, das in Evans Innerem wimmerte.

_Das ist alles, was du bist, Evan Rosier_, dachte Severus mit eisiger Gefühlskälte, _alles, was du je sein wirst. _

Evan kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf als ob er einen unliebsamen Gedankengang vertreiben wollte. Möglich, dass der Blickkontakt so intensiv gewesen war, dass so etwas wie Gedankenübertragung entstanden war, denn Severus hatte den seltsamen Eindruck, als hätte Evan seinen inneren Worten gelauscht. Als Evan seine Augen wieder öffnete, war der verletzte Ausdruck in ihnen verschwunden und blanke Wut spiegelte sich nun wieder. Er packte Severus so blitzschnell, wie nur er es konnte, stieß ihn über den Brunnenrand und die dünne Eisschicht knackte kurz, ehe sie brach und Severus unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Eiskalte Wellen schlugen über ihn zusammen, so kalt, dass selbst seine Knochen zu schmerzen begannen. Das Wasser lief ihm in die Nase, sein Herz zog sich vor Schreck zusammen. Severus ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen, bekam aber nichts zu fassen. Sein Rücken protestierte, denn seine Beine standen noch immer auf festem Boden, während sein Oberkörper und Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt wurden.

Dann, kaum drei Sekunden später wurde Evan weggerissen und vier Arme griffen Severus und zogen ihn wieder hoch. Prustend und keuchend glitt er auf das Kopfsteinpflaster, Silly und Jason Avery hielten ihn und Avery verpasste ihm einen gutgemeinten Schlag auf den Rücken, sodass Severus einen ganzen Schwall Wasser hustete. Evan stand an der Hauswand, noch immer mit ziegelroter Gesichtsfarbe. Auch er keuchte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden, Evan?", herrschte Avery ihn an. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Severus vermutete, dass Evan einfach der letzte Vernunftfaden gerissen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht ertragen können, von einem drei Jahre jüngeren Schüler an seine Schwächen erinnert zu werden und daran, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur den gewitzten Draufgänger _mimte_. Severus glaubte Tränen der Empörung und der Wut auf Evans Wangen zu erkennen, doch es konnte sich genauso gut um vereinzelte Spritzer Eiswasser handeln. Mit gebleckten Zähnen starrte er Severus an, richtete sich schließlich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und zog den Kragen seiner Robe straff. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren rauschte er davon, Severus Buch bewusst oder unbewusst noch immer in der rechten Hand.

Silly Wilkes warf Avery einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann eilte er seinen bestem Freund Evan hinterher.

Severus blieb leise hustend auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster sitzen und wischte sich die verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem nassen Gesicht. Avery kniete sich zu ihm und klopfte freundlich auf seine Schulter. „Nimms nicht persönlich, Severus."

„Das tue ich nicht, keine Sorge!", knurrte er und begann nun heftig zu zittern. „War doch eh nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Rosier mal austicken würde."

Avery bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. „Evan ist schon in Ordnung, er hat es nur nicht besonders leicht."

„Jetzt wirst du mir wahrscheinlich etwas von seiner verkorksten Familiensituation erzählen, was? Hör zu, Jason, ich weiß genug davon! Meine Familie gehört auch nicht gerade zu den Freundlichsten! Trotzdem versuche ich nicht gleich irgendwelche Leute in Brunnen zu ertränken und im Gegensatz zu Rosier habe ich auch nie zu den Bettnässern und Stotterern gezählt!"

Averys Mund klappte ein stückweit auf, doch statt sich über Severus Bemerkung zu empören, grinste er schwach. „Du weißt mal wieder alles, was? Schniefelus der Schnüffler, ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut dieser Name passt."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, drängte Avery zur Seite und stemmte sich hoch. Es war so kalt, dass er automatisch die Arme um den Körper schlang. Bibbernd schlugen seine Zähne zusammen. „Ich muss das Buch wiederhaben", sagte er. „Ich kriege einen Heidenärger, wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät." Eigentlich erschienen ihm Evans Hände bereits als falsch genug, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Händen der Professoren.

„So? Du wirst erfrieren, ehe du Evan eingeholt hast. Komm, ich geb dir ein Butterbier aus, in Ordnung? Evan wird schon nichts Blödes damit anstellen, bestimmt wird er es dir zurückgeben, sobald er sich beruhigt hat."

Severus blieb unschlüssig, doch in seiner momentanen Lage war die Vorstellung in einem gemütlichen Gasthaus zu sitzen und ein warmes Butterbier zu trinken äußerst verlockend. Als Jason Avery ihn schließlich bei den Schultern packte und in Richtung der _Drei Besen_ voranschob, ergab sich Severus gewissermaßen seinem Verlangen nach Trockenheit und Wärme und verbannte Evan aus seinen Gedanken.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus wünschte sich sehr schnell, er hätte Evan nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, denn was ihn letztendlich in Hogwarts erwartete sprengte geradezu seinen bisherigen Glauben über Evan Rosier. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, Evan wäre relativ schnell nach der Geschichte mit dem Brunnen wieder zur Vernunft gekommen, doch da irrte Severus sich gewaltig. Was auch immer er getan hatte, er schien irgendeine gut verborgene Tür im Inneren des Anderen aufgestoßen zu haben, die mehr hervorbrachte als nur einen kurzen Anfall blinder Raserei.

Am Morgen nach dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug kam Professor Slughorn mit versteinerter Miene auf Severus zugeschritten. „Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Snape."

Severus, zu verwirrt um ein ungutes Gefühl zu entwickeln, stand auf und folgte dem Lehrer hinaus aus dem Schloss und hinüber zur Hütte des Wildhüters. Das ungute Gefühl stellte sich erst ein, als Severus die Schüler- und Lehrerschar sah, die sich um den kleinen Hühnerstall drängte. Vor zwei Tagen war Severus mehr als einen ganzen Nachmittag lang in dem Stall eingesperrt gewesen und auf so klare Art und Weise daran erinnert zu werden gefiel ihm nicht.

Als sie den Hühnerstall erreicht hatten, hatte Slughorn noch immer kein weiteres Wort mit ihm gewechselt und seine Miene war nach wie vor wie erstarrt. Severus warf einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Schüler, die ihn entgegenblickten wie einen Aussätzigen. Unter ihnen waren James Potter, Sirius Black und ihre beiden Freunde Lupin und Pettigrew. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen so hasserfüllten Blick auf Potters Gesicht gesehen zu haben, Black hingegen hatte die Arme verschränkt und grinste schief aber vollkommen humorlos.

Slughorn machte eine Geste und er und Severus gingen um den Stall herum in Richtung Eingang. Potter und Black machten Slughorn zwar großzügig Platz, schlossen die Lücke aber gleich wieder, so dass Severus gegen ihre Schultern prallte.

„Na Feigling?", grüßte Black ihn giftig. „Hat dich dein Ausflug in den Hühnerstall etwa so wütend gemacht?"

„Wir wussten gar nicht, dass du so ein mieser Tierquäler bist, Schniefelus", stimmte Potter mit ein.

Black gluckste, jedoch nach wie vor absolut ohne jeglichen Humor. „Wir sollten ihm einen neuen Namen verpassen, James. Schniefelus der Schlächter´ statt Schniefelus der Schnüffler´."

Severus drängte sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz an ihnen vorbei. Ihre Worte alarmierten ihn, er fragte sich, was sich in dem Hühnerstall ereignet hatte. Er ahnte Furchtbares.

Lily Evans stand neben dem Stalleingang. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, so als hätte sie geweint. Sie entdeckte Severus, doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, trat Albus Dumbledore mit todernstem Gesicht aus dem Hühnerstall und blickte Severus an, ohne dass dieser ein freundliches Funkeln hinter den Halbmondgläsern erkennen konnte.

Severus sah zu ihm auf und wandte dann seinen Blick in das Innere des Stalls. Was er erkannte ließ ihn den Atem stocken. Sämtliche der zwei Dutzend Hühner lagen tot, blutüberströmt und in einem Meer bunter Federn am Boden. Sie waren nackt und ihre Haut war zerfetzt, so als hätte jemand sie mit brachialer Gewalt und mit sadistischen Freuden gerupft. Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, atemlos und mit offenem Mund starrte er auf das Bild das sich ihm bot.

Auch Dumbledore sagte nichts. Stattdessen drückte er Severus ein Buch in die Hand. Das Buch war blutbeschmiert und auf dem Einband klebten zerfledderte Daunenfedern, dennoch erkannte Severus sein Zaubertrankbuch wieder. Es war das Buch, mit dem Evan am Vortag davon gerauscht war, und in das Severus all seine Notizen geschrieben hatte.

„Es lag auf dem Stallboden, Mr. Snape", sagte Dumbledore und sein durchdringender Blick musterte Severus scharf. „Es gehört Ihnen, nehme ich an."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Severus matt. Wie hätte er es auch leugnen können, sein Name stand schließlich im hinteren Buchdeckel geschrieben.

„Und Sie wissen auch, wie es hier hergekommen ist?"

Severus blinzelte. „Ich denke schon, Sir", murmelte er wahrheitsgemäß während er innerlich schrie: _Du hast völlig den Verstand verloren, Evan Rosier!_

Aber er wusste dass es zwecklos war, Evan zu beschuldigen! Niemand würde Severus glauben, kein einziges Indiz deutete auf den stillen Evan hin! Selbst Severus konnte nicht glauben was er hier sah! Evan Rosier hatte Tiere mit einem von Severus Zaubern abgeschlachtet; Evan Rosier, der tagelang geheult hatte als sein Kaninchen gestorben war; Evan Rosier, der immer für seine Leistungen im Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gelobt wurde! Jeder hingegen wusste, dass Severus keinen guten Draht zu Tieren hatte, dass Tiere ihm egal waren. Und von allen Schülern Hogwarts hatte er am ehesten einen Grund, die Hühner in diesem Stall zu hassen, nachdem sich diese peinliche Sache vor zwei Tagen ereignet hatte! Und es war Severus Buch gewesen, das man in diesem Schlachtfeld zwischen all den Federn und all dem Blut gefunden hatte!

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten eigenartig und Severus traute sich kaum ihn anzusehen. Er fühlte die Enttäuschung und das Entsetzen des Direktors seelisch und körperlich.

„Welcher dieser Zauber ist es gewesen, Mr. Snape?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und tippte auf das Buch. Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig, doch keineswegs freundlich.

„Deglubus, Sir." Severus eigene Stimme hingegen war matt und tonlos und er erkannte sie nicht einmal wirklich. Er starrte auf eines der toten Hühner, das in einem Meer hellbraungesprenkelter Federn lag. Tausend blutige kleine Löcher bedeckten den nackten Körper des Vogels und seine Augen waren so leblos wie die Augen eines Stofftieres.

Dumbledore nickte und fasste Severus an der Schulter. „Ich muss Ihnen die Frage stellen, Mr. Snape. Sind Sie hierfür verantwortlich?"

Severus wollte alles abstreiten, aber wie hätte er die geschickt ausgetüftelte Spur an Beweisen zerschlagen können, die Evan Rosier gelegt hatte? Niemand würde ihm glauben, das wusste er, das fühlte er. Und Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm bisher äußerst selten Glauben geschenkt, die Erfahrung hatte Severus im Hinblick auf Potter und seinen Freunden schon öfters machen müssen.

Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam nickte. Getuschel breitete sich hinter seinem Rücken wie ein Buschfeuer aus, er wusste, dass einige der Schüler neugierig ihre Köpfe in die Hütte gesteckt hatten. Nun hörte er ihre Stimmen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", flüsterte ein Mädchen.

„Er hat genickt!"

„Was?"

„Er hat zugegeben, dass er die armen Hühner getötet hat!"

„Dieser Mistkerl!"

„Der kann was erleben!"

Dutzende Stimmen tuschelten nun, doch Severus hörte jedes einzelne Wort. Er hörte vor allem James Potter und Sirius Black, die hässliche Bemerkungen herumposaunten.

Irgendjemand, Severus glaubte Slughorns Hand zu erkennen, griff nach dem blutbeschmierten Buch und nahm es Severus ab. _Konfisziert_, sagte er sich fassungslos.

Professor Dumbledore führte Severus an der Schulter herum und aus dem Stall heraus und Severus trottete wie eine willenlose Marionette vor ihm her. Draußen begegneten ihm unzählige wütende Gesichter, Severus ließ seinen trüben Blick herumwandern bis er Evan Rosier unter den Anwesenden entdeckte. Evans Gesicht war bar jeder Regung, doch seine blauen Augen glommen verdächtig. Severus dachte an eine Art grimmiges Entsetzen, vielleicht handelte es sich aber eher um etwas entsetzlich Grimmiges. Doch zumindest schien Evan von dem Geschehen ebenso überwältigt wie Severus, vielleicht weil er sich selbst über seine Bluttat wunderte und den Teufel nicht abschütteln konnte, der ihn geritten hatte.

Dann huschte etwas Flammendrotes in Severus Blickfeld und seine Augen stellten sich auf Lily Evans scharf, die ihn mit flackernden grünen Pupillen musterte. Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen und als hätte sie ihn soeben als Monster klassifiziert. Ihr rechter Arm zuckte, Severus glaubte, dass sie kurz davor war auszuholen um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch dann wurde sie von Professor Slughorn mit bestimmender Gewalt zur Seite gedrängt.

Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung zerbrochene Freundschaft und Severus hasste sich dafür, dass er keine Beweise finden konnte, die ihn entlasteten, egal wie oft er sich den Kopf darüber zermarterte – gut, Jason Avery mochte die wahre Geschichte sicherlich erahnen, doch bisher hatte er sich im Ernstfall stets auf Evans Seite geschlagen.

Die blutigen Geschehnisse im Hühnerstall würde Severus erst viele Jahre später gegenüber Albus Dumbledore erklären, zu einer Zeit, als sowohl Lily Evans als auch Evan Rosier längst tot und begraben waren. Verglichen mit seinen späteren Taten war der vermeintliche Hühnermord zwar ein verblassender kleiner Schnitzer, doch Severus würde ein seltsames Interesse daran entwickeln, sein Gewissen auch in dieser Hinsicht zu erleichtern und den wahren Schuldigen zu nennen.

Doch all das war Zukunft. Als direkte Konsequenz aus dem Desaster im Hühnerstall vermied es Severus in den darauffolgenden Schuljahren, seinen echten Namen in seine Lehrbücher zu schreiben und unterschrieb stattdessen stets mit den gleichen Worten: _Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen._

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Dieses Kapitel hier habe ich übrigens vor Band 7 geschrieben. Ich war ein großer Fan der Severus/Lily-Theorie und war dementsprechend sehr froh, dass sich diese Geschichte letztendlich auch bewahrheitet hat. Evan benimmt sich wie ein echter Bully und im ersten Moment erscheint er wie ein anderer Mensch. Aber das auch liegt an Severus Blickwinkel. Evan ist vor seinen Schulfreunden außerdem ein ziemlicher Angeber, der seine Schwächen zu überspielen versucht. Severus wendet hier einmal übrigens unbewusst Okklumentik gegen Evan an. Hoffe, dass war deutlich genug umschrieben.

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Die „Glückliche Witwe" hatte in meinen früheren FFs schon mal einen Auftritt, daher hatte ich die meisten Details über diese wunderbare Pflanze schon im Kopf. Aber trotzdem danke ich meiner Fantasie, natürlich :)

** Betthaeschen:** Hehe, ich bin auch ein großer SS/LE Fan

** Cissy: **LE steht für Lily Evans (was man sich nach diesem Kapitel sicherlich auch denken kann, hehe)

** Miss Voldemort: **Die ganzen Intrigen haben eine ganze Menge Denkleistung erfordert. Aber ich habe mir bei der Planungsphase dieser FF auch sehr viel Zeit gelassen. Trotzdem hatte ich anfangs einen Riesenfehler in dieser FF eingebaut, den ich zum Glück rechtzeitig bemerkt habe und die betroffenen Stellen umgeschrieben habe (sonst wäre die Handlung recht unlogisch geworden ). Aber ja, Intrigen zu schreiben, scheinen doch so eine Art Stärke von mir zu sein (das habe ich aber erst vor ca. 3 Jahren bemerkt). Es macht mir auch unheimlich viel Spaß, so etwas zu schreiben. Habe mir auch fest vorgenommen, irgendwann mal einen echten Krimiroman zu verfassen

** MsGranger:** Bellatrix kommt im … öhm … übernächsten Kapitel wieder vor, soweit ich das in Erinnerung habe.

** Seline Snape:** Herrlich, endlich mal jemand, der Imperia und Zsa-Zsa zumindest lustig findet. Aber ich glaube, selbst Leute, die diese beiden Weiber hassen, werden am Ende noch über sie lachen können ;)


	16. Antidot

**16. Severus Snape/ ****Clarence Rosier: Antidot**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren entweder ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Evan von Imperia und Zsa-Zsa auf hinterhältige Art und Weise vergiftet worden ist, übernahm Severus die Aufgabe, ein Antidot zu finden. Das erweist sich als keine leichte Aufgabe, doch zumindest gelingt es Severus, einen Mann namens Iliad Farleigh aufzuspüren, der Gift und Antidot vor über zehn Jahren bereits einmal angerührt hatte – und außerdem Mittäter in mehreren Mordfällen war. Dennoch gelingt es Severus, mit Iliad zu feilschen, so dass Iliad ihm am Ende das Rezept für das Gegengift und eine seltene Zutat überlässt. Dennoch ist es noch ein weiter Weg, Evans Leben zu retten, denn die Herstellung des Antidots entpuppt sich als ungeheuer schwierig… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_21. Juli 1978_

Der nächste Morgen brachte einige Unannehmlichkeiten für Severus Snape, angefangen mit einem wenig gemütlichen Frühstück, das er gezwungenermaßen zusammen mit seinem Vater einnehmen musste. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter Tobias Snapes Augen und immer wieder brummte er vor sich hin, dass Pokerspielen eine idiotische Zeitverschwendung sei, einzig gedacht für Versager.

Severus sagte nichts dazu und fragte auch nicht genauer nach, doch er vermutete, dass Tobias gestern einen großen Geldbetrag beim Pokern mit seinen Arbeitskollegen verloren hatte und deshalb nun wortgewaltig über das Spiel herzog, damit man ihn den Geldverlust bloß nicht persönlich anrechnen konnte.

„…vollkommen sinnlos", knurrte Tobias sein Butterbrot an. „Pokern ist was für Idioten, da ist ein Verstand nur hinderlich! Alle großen Zocker sind im wahren Leben dämliche Versager ohne eigenem Haus…"

Severus schluckte seinen Bissen mühevoll hinunter und tat so, als hätte er in seinem Schwarztee etwas unheimlich Interessantes entdeckt. Es war schwer den spöttischen Kommentar zu verkneifen, der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, bereit Tobias anzufallen. In Wirklichkeit hielt Severus seinen Vater ebenfalls für einen gewaltigen Versager, aber Tobias war der Meinung, dass Versager keine eigenen Häuser besitzen, sondern in schmuddeligen Wohnungen oder ganzjährig auf Campingplätzen lebten. Allerdings verschwieg sein Vater gerne mal die Tatsache, dass das schmucklose Haus in Spinners End vor allem der Bank und nicht den Snapes gehörte und wenn Tobias seine Spielsucht nicht bald kurierte, würde sich das in den nächsten Jahren auch nicht ändern.

Wie auch immer, Severus Tag begann schlecht, was man eigentlich über jeden Tag sagen konnte. Der Traum von letzter Nacht verfolgte ihn noch immer und spukte hämisch vor seinem inneren Auge herum, der Grund dafür, dass Severus sich heute besonders miesepetrig fühlte und ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken zu spielte, Evan Rosier einfach sich selbst zu überlassen.

Tobias Snape beschmierte sich gerade eine zweite Scheibe hartes Brot mit etwas Butter, gab sich dabei größte Mühe seinen Sohn nicht anzusehen und richtete seinen Blick stattdessen auf einen alten, verwaisten Aschenbecher, der auf dem Küchentisch stand. Tobias war ein schlechter Vater, mit einem gewaltigen Defizit an Liebe und Verständnis, aber zumindest gefiel ihm ein geordneter Haushalt, weswegen Severus sich stets an ein gemeinsames Frühstück halten musste. Es brachte keinem von beidem etwas, Tobias sprach ohnehin kaum ein Wort und Severus nutzte das Schweigen um ebenfalls gefahrlos zu Schweigen. Hin und wieder fielen ein paar pampige Bemerkungen, die voller Sorgfalt ausgetauscht wurden: Familienkommunikation.

Nun, heute schien Tobias jedoch gesprächiger als sonst. Nachdem er seinen Frust über das Pokerspiel ausgelassen hatte, fand er ein weiteres Thema über das er sich aufregen konnte. „Hast du eigentlich mal vor irgendwas Handfestes zu lernen?", knurrte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem sehr kühlen und hochgradig genervten Blick. „Wenn du mit handfest´ eine Ausbildung zum Schlosser oder Schweißer meinst: Nein."

Sein Vater zog die Lippen kraus wie ein zähnefletschender Hund, aber seine darauf folgende Bemerkung war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen. „Gottverfluchter Hokuspokus."

Severus musste sich große Mühe geben nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, denn dieses nonverbale Kommentar wäre ihm sicher teuer zu stehen gekommen.

Natürlich schätzte Tobias Snape „Hokuspokus" nicht besonders. Er war ein kühler und vollkommen frustrierter Denker, weswegen ihm „Hokuspokus" als eine Art von Schummelei erschien, besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Magier nicht einfach Unsummen von englischen Pfund heraufbeschwören durften. In Tobias Augen war der „Hokuspokus" demnach vollkommen ohne praktischen Nutzen, genau wie ein Kirchenbesuch keinen praktischen Wert besaß, denn weder Magie noch Gott konnten für ein gefülltes Konto sorgen. Severus kannte und erwartete nichts anderes von seinem Vater Tobias Snape, dem Muggel, der die reine Blutlinie der Prinz-Familie mit einem Schlag - oder eher mit einer Nacht - verwüstet hatte.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du dich mal nach einem richtigen Beruf umsehen würdest", fuhr Tobias etwas gemildert fort. „Die Stofffabrik drüben auf der Westseite sucht wieder Leute."

„Für ein paar Pfund mehr im Monat würdest du mich sogar an einer Halskette dorthin schleifen richtig?", schnarrte Severus mit eisiger Stimme. „Schön, dass es Leute wie dich gibt, die immer an der Talentförderung ihrer Kinder interessiert sind … oder ihrer Ehefrauen."

Schwer scheppernd ließ Tobias sein Buttermesser auf den Teller fallen und ohne hinzusehen spürte Severus den arktischkalten Blick auf seiner Stirn, als hoffte sein Vater ihn damit zu durchbohren. „Ich glaube du bildest dir ein wenig zu viel ein, mein Lieber", flüsterte Tobias zischend und betonte jede Silbe mit wutverschleierter Genauigkeit. „Es gibt doch rein gar nichts, auf das du stolz sein könntest!" Tobias Worte besaßen von jeher eine schauerliche Überzeugungskraft, egal ob er log, die Wahrheit sagte oder etwas dazwischen. Die Art wie sein Vater Dinge aussprach, ließen Severus immer innehalten und sich plötzlich kleiner und dümmer fühlen als er war, selbst wenn er ganz genau _wusste, _im Recht zu stehen.

Und auch wenn er heute glaubte über genug Selbstbewusstsein zu verfügen um seine eigenen Interessen und Meinungen zu äußern, es brauchte nur diese klare Stimme seines Vaters und er war wieder ein Niemand … oder in diesem Fall ein Niemand der sich zu viel auf sich einbildete und in jedem Punkt falsch lag: Ein selbstverliebter Versager.

Severus wusste nicht warum, doch in diesem Moment musste er an Evan Rosier denken, und den verschreckten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, wann immer er von seinen Eltern zum Bahnhof Kings Cross gebracht worden war. Clarence Rosier schien ein ähnlich mieser und strenger Vater zu sein wie Tobias, doch im Gegensatz zu Evan wollte Severus sich davon weder beeindrucken noch unterkriegen lassen. Und Severus war auch kein selbstverliebter Versager, was zählte schon die Meinung seines jämmerlichen Vaters?

Er und Tobias starrten sich bösartig an, wie nur ein echter Snape starren konnte – inklusive Severus Groß- und Urgroßvater.

„Auf was könntest du denn stolz sein, Tobias?", zischte er. „Deine Spielschulden sind höher als dieses verdammte Haus!"

Tobias pechschwarze Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. „Bevor du anfängst große Töne zu spucken, solltest du dich erst einmal beweisen, Freundchen."

„Ich glaube, das habe ich schon."

„Ach? Und was haben dir deine guten Noten bisher eingebracht?", sagte Tobias abfällig und düster. „Ich habs immer gesagt, ich hätte dich besser auf eine normale Schule geschickt statt auf dieses gottverfluchte Zauberinternat – aber deine Mutter wusste ja mal wieder alles besser, nicht?"

„Ich-"

„Ach sei still, Severus! Aus dir hätte etwas werden können! Man hat uns ein Stipendium angeboten, aber du warst der Meinung Hokuspokus sei ja so viel interessanter als ehrliche, normale Arbeit! Herr Gott noch mal, ich war so kurz davor zu glauben, dass aus meinem nichtsnutzigen Sohn ein reicher Arzt oder Wissenschaftler werden könnte!"

Severus schnaubte humorlos. „Verstehe. Damit dein nichtsnutziger Sohn dich am Ende von all deinen Spielschulden befreit, nicht wahr? Natürlich, einen reichen Arzt in der Familie zu haben, das wäre doch das ideale Ticket in eine bessere Welt gewesen, oder? Glaub mir, du hättest nicht einen Penny gesehen!"

Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass Tobias ihn einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen wollte, doch in diesem Moment schlug die Küchenuhr leise halbacht. Das Geräusch war wie eine rettende Insel.

„Dein Bus kommt jeden Moment", erinnerte Severus seinen Vater grimmig. „Du wirst noch zu spät zur Arbeit kommen."

Nur noch kurz blieb der brennende Blick von Tobias auf ihn gerichtet, dann wandte sich der Mann ab und verschwand aus der Küche. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Severus die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser, obwohl das Echo der väterlichen Worte noch immer in ihm wütete und stach. _Ich bilde mir nicht zu viel ein!_ wand sich ein kläglicher Gedanke durch seinen inneren Konflikt hindurch, _ich weiß das ich intelligent und talentiert bin, ist es verboten davon überzeugt zu sein?_

Doch der pessimistischste Teil seiner selbst antwortete fast schon spöttisch: Oh ja, wirklich sehr intelligent und auch so talentiert. Schön, in der Schule hattest du ein paar Vorteile, das hat dir aber im Endeffekt fast gar nichts genützt - man hat sich täglich auf deine Kosten lustig gemacht!

_Ich bin kein Versager!_

Aber du bist auch kein Gewinner, was bleibt da also noch?

Severus erhob sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzer von seinem Stuhl, bevor er Gefahr laufen würde, sich wieder ewig in seinen düsteren Gedanken zu verfangen. Durch die Erschütterung im Boden spürte er, dass der Bus gerade an der nahen Haltestation stoppte, an der sein Vater jetzt warten musste. Er hörte das Geräusch schlecht geölter Bremsen.

„Mistkerl", zischte Severus schlechtgelaunt. An diesem Morgen war er so miesepetrig aufgestanden, dass er nie und nimmer gedacht hätte, dass sich seine Laune noch weiter verfinstern könnte. Doch die Erinnerung von Evan Rosiers Hühnermord und der letztendlich zerbrochenen Freundschaft mit Lily und die Wut, die er jetzt empfand, all das schmerzte fürchterlich.

Severus polterte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Der bauchige Kessel stand noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch und auch die anderen Utensilien lagen an Ort und Stelle. Sein Zimmer verfügte über einen kleinen Kamin und daher beschloss er, den Trank für Evan Rosier hier oben zu brauen.

_Evan Rosier! _Severus mahlte mit den Kiefern bis seine Zähne knirschten_. Evan Rosier hat keinen einzigen Tropfen Heilmittel verdient!_

Am liebsten hätte Severus sämtliche Zutaten aus dem Fenster geworfen und seine Kessel gleich hinterher. Er fragte sich, warum er ausgerechnet dem Idioten helfen musste, der ihm einst so viele Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt hatte! Der Hühnermord hatte Severus nicht nur bei den Professoren und den meisten Schülern unbeliebt gemacht, nein, Lily Evans hatte es schwer getroffen und ganz besonders Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew hatten es sich nach dieser Geschichte offenbar zum Ziel gesetzt, Schniefelus den Schlächter auf noch hinterhältige Art und Weise das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Die Sache mit dem Werwolf hatte Severus natürlich auch nicht vergessen und ebenfalls nicht den furchtbaren Tag der ZAG-Prüfung, als man ihn vor der halben Schule blamierte, hatte sich geradezu in sein Gedächtnis verbissen.

Zugegeben, der Hühnermord war nicht der Anfang all dieser Dinge gewesen, doch es war ein wichtiges Teilstück im großen Puzzle der Erniedrigungen und Ärgernisse. Und es war vor allem Evan Rosiers Schuld, dass die Freundschaft mit Lily einen weiteren Knacks erhalten hatte, genau wie es die Schuld des ach-so-tollen James Potters war, dass Lily irgendwann auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen war, sich ausgerechnet mit diesem dämlichen Großkotz zu verloben.

Severus seufzte griesgrämig und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er die löchrige, alte Tapete seiner Zimmerdecke vor Augen hatte. „Na schön, ich kann Rosier nicht für alles die Schuld geben", murmelte er in Richtung Lampenschirm. Auch wenn er wütend war, er verspürte kein direktes Verlangen sich an Evan zu rächen. Zumindest nicht auf dem Weg, dass er seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen einfach sich selbst und dem Tod überließ. Was immer Lily Evans vor Jahren gesagt hatte, Severus verstand etwas von Moral und er maßte sich nicht an, aus einer reinen Laune heraus über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black, der Severus tatsächlich fast auf den Gewissen gehabt hätte, wäre Potter nicht gewesen…

Severus ballte die Fäuste und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. „Schluss damit!", sagte er sich streng, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein Feuer im Kamin entfachen. Wenn er Evan Rosier retten wollte, sollte er sich besser beeilen. _Von wegen ich kenne keine Moral_, dachte er sich wütend, während er die Zutaten vorbereitete. _Moral ist, wenn man selbst ungeliebten Volltrotteln versucht, das Leben zu retten, Lily!_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, handelte es sich um ein ungeheuer schweres Stück Arbeit, das Gegenmittel zu brauen. Severus wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Stunden er dagesessen und darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er auf all die Probleme eine Lösung finden sollte, die sich vor ihm auftaten. Am Abend kam Tobias Snape so plötzlich in sein Zimmer gepoltert, dass Severus vor Schreck beinahe zwei Tropfen der gelösten Zauberkohle zu viel in den Kessel schüttete, ein Versehen, dass Evan Rosier zweifelsohne das Leben gekostet hätte.

Die kritische Phase begann in der Nacht, sodass Severus vor dem Kamin sitzen bleiben musste, obwohl ihm bereits die Augen zufielen. Der Trank neigte dazu so plötzlich überzukochen wie heiße Milch, demnach fand er kaum einmal Zeit zum Entspannen. Am Morgen dann fühlte er sich wie ein hungriger und durstiger Untoter, doch er wich nicht vom Fleck – was sicherlich auch damit zu tun hatte, dass seine Beine inzwischen eingeschlafen waren und er womöglich direkt in den Kamin gestürzt wäre, hätte er es gewagt aufzustehen.

Am Mittag hatte er den größten Teil von Iliad Farleighs Anweisungen erfüllt, als letzte Amtshandlung ließ er einen mittelgroßen Bezoar in den Kessel gleiten, holte den Kessel vom Feuer und kühlte ihn mit einem Kältezauber so plötzlich ab, dass sich eine hauchdünne Schicht Eis auf dem Gebräu bildete. Laut Anweisung durfte sich nicht dicker als einen Millimeter sein und musste nach nur wenigen Sekunden wieder von alleine abschmelzen. Severus hielt den Atem an und in seinem Kopf tickte ein Zeiger – eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden, drei Sekunden…

Das Eis schmolz nicht.

…vier Sekunden, fünf Sekunden – _Krack!_

Die Eisschicht zersplitterte und die einzelnen Bruchstücke tauten innerhalb eines Herzschlages ab. Severus warf einen letzten Blick auf das schmale Pergament mit den kleingeschriebenen Anweisungen: _Nach der Schmelze nimmt der Trank eine popelgelbe Farbe an und ist damit so gut wie einsatzbereit! In eine Glaskaraffe füllen und bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit eine drei viertel Stunde im Licht der Mittagssonne baden lassen. Der Trank wird eine orangegoldene Farbe annehmen und wird trinkbar._

Severus spähte über seine Nase hinweg in den Kessel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Inhalt tatsächlich eindeutig popelgelb und ganz nebenbei auch ziemlich unappetitlich war. Doch das gönnte er Evan Rosier allemal.

Zum Glück brannte die Mittagssonne an diesem Tag besonders stark auf die kleine Stadt hinunter. Severus füllte den Trank wie angewiesen ab und ließ ihn im Licht baden, so dass er beobachten konnte, wie sich das Gesöff allmählich in eine dünne Flüssigkeit verwandelte, die große Ähnlichkeit mit Orangensaft besaß. Severus hätte die popelgelbe, widerliche Alternative besser gefallen, denn nachdem der Trank eine drei viertel Stunde Sonne getankt hatte, sah er zweifelsohne sehr lecker aus und duftete nach süßem Tee. Selbst Wespen fühlten sich ganz betört davon und summten herbei.

Doch für Severus war vor allem die Frage wichtig, ob das Gegengift auch seine Wirkung erzielen würde. Zwar sah es äußerlich so aus, als hätte er Erfolg mit dem Antidot gehabt, doch der Schein konnte trügen. Im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Severus Hauptzutat denkbar alt und denkbar gering vorhanden gewesen war, zweifelte er wirklich an der korrekten Wirkung des Trankes. Daher sah Severus es auch davon ab, Evans Verwandten per Eilpost falsche Hoffnung zu machen; er füllte den Trank in eine Phiole, und machte sich vollkommen ohne Hochgefühl auf den Weg.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der müde und zittrigwirkende Hauself der Rosiers führte Severus ein weiteres Mal durch den üppigen Garten und hinauf auf die steinerne Terrasse des Hauses. Obwohl es mitten im Sommer war, ließ ein kalter Wind die Blätter rascheln und unter dem Schatten der großen Bäume fröstelte Severus. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an seinem Schlafentzug, dachte er sich, denn ganz allgemein fühlte er sich eher wie ein klappriger und knochiger Hund.

Severus war milde überrascht, als er zwei Frauen auf der Terrasse sitzen sah, wobei es sich bei der jüngeren um Narzissa Malfoy handelte. Narzissa hatte die Ältere gerade in die Arme geschlossen und klopfte ihr tröstlich auf den Rücken. Auch die zweite Frau war groß und blond, doch ihr Haar wirkte zerrupft und fiel in unordentlichen Locken über ihre bebenden Schultern. Mit ihrer spitzen, geraden Nase und den blauen Augen hatte sie große Ähnlichkeit mit Evan und Severus glaubte, dass es sich bei der Frau wohl um seine Mutter handeln musste. Dass sie wie ein Häufchen Elend in Narzissas Armen hing und kläglich schluchzte, schien seine Annahme zu bestätigen.

„Severus!", Narzissa hatte ihn entdeckt und ihr Gesicht hellte sich hoffnungsvoll auf. Die andere Frau wand sich aus der Umarmung, strich ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare glatt und versuchte offenbar eine hoheitsvolle Miene aufzusetzen, obwohl ihr ganzes Gesicht verschmiert war.

Sie reichte Severus die Hand und stellte sich als Mrs. Rosier vor, ganz wie Severus vermutet hatte. Bevor Mrs. Rosier ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, hatte Narzissa Severus schon an den Schultern gepackt und starrte ihn aus flehenden Augen heraus an. „Sag bitte, bitte nicht, dass es nicht funktioniert hat!", rief sie schon fast.

Einen Moment lang war er irritiert und er fragte sich, warum Narzissas erster Gedanke einem gescheiterten Heilmittel gegolten hatte. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie miesepetrig und missgelaunt er die Terrasse betreten hatte, ein Ausdruck, den Narzissa vielleicht mit der Miene eines hoffnungslos Gescheiterten verwechselt hatte.

„Ich habe das Mittel hier bei mir", sagte er ruhig. „Es bleibt jedoch abzuwarten, ob es wirklich hilft."

Mrs. Rosiers Augen leuchteten und sie fasste sich ans Herz. „O Mr. Snape, es muss helfen – _muss_!"

Severus öffnete den Mund um seine Zweifel kundzutun, doch dann schluckte er seinen Pessimismus schnell hinunter. Die Frau wirkte, als ob sie tot in sich zusammenbrechen würde, sollten sich ihre Hoffnungen zerstreuen.

Im Haus stieß Clarence Rosier zu ihnen, der Severus erstaunt entgegenblickte, als Narzissa von dem fertigen Trank berichtete. Vielleicht hatte Clarence nicht damit gerechnet, vielleicht hatte er Severus für einen großmauligen Nichtsnutz gehalten, der an der Sache scheitern und sich wortlos aus dem Staub machen würde.

„Mr. Rosier", sagte Severus leise, als die beiden Frauen drei Schritte voraus waren. „Ich kann nichts garantieren. Es war nicht leicht an die Rezeptur zu kommen und die Zutaten waren alles andere als optimal."

Clarence nickte mechanisch, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen. In seinen grünen Augen lag etwas Betäubtes und Entrücktes, die Augen eines Mannes der zu lange mit seinen inneren Ängsten alleine gewesen war. „Wissen Sie auch, welches Gift meinem Sohn verabreicht worden ist, Mr. Snape?"

„Das Toxin nennt sich Sklave des Schlangenpriesters´. Ich fürchte, Sie und Ihre Familie sind Opfer irgendeiner – nun ja – Verschwörung geworden."

Clarence blieb stehen und starrte ihn an. „Verschwörung?"

„Davon ist auszugehen. Ich habe mich mit jemandem namens Iliad Farleigh unterhalten, Sir, einem Mann, der seit über zehn Jahren für tot gehalten wird. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist sehr komplex, ich weiß, dass Farleigh etwas zu verbergen hat, das über den Giftanschlag hinausgeht. Über das Gift und die Täterinnen hat er mir zwar mehr oder weniger bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, doch ansonsten-"

„Täterinnen?", echote Clarence und seine Stirn legte sich in tiefe, sorgenvolle Falten. „Er hat die Namen jener genannt, die meinem Sohn das angetan haben?"

Severus nickte. „Farleigh erwähnte zwei Frauen namens Imperia und Zsa-Zsa."

Ein sehr, sehr merkwürdiger Ausdruck glitt über Clarences Gesicht, doch Severus achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn Narzissa stand oben an der Treppe und winkte eilig. „Nun komm schon, Severus!"

Er wandte sich ab und stieg in den ersten Stock hinauf, Narzissa griff ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in Evans Zimmer. Ein Kaminfeuer knisterte in dem Raum, in dem die Luft glutheiß zu kochen schien. Severus brach fast augenblicklich in Schweiß aus und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, so stickig war es hier drin. Als er Evan in seinem Bett liegen sah, ahnte er, warum seine Familie mitten im Sommer den Kamin befeuerte: Evans Haut war weder blass noch kalkweiß, sie war so blaugefroren wie die Haut eines Lawinenopfers. Auch ansonsten hatte der Mann in dem Bett keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit Evan und auch nicht mit der kranken Gestalt, die vor einigen Tagen hier gelegen hatte. Der Mann, der nun hier lag, war klapperdürr wie ein Skelett, als hätte das Gift ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollkommen ausgesaugt und verzerrt. Severus wurde fast schon unheimlich zumute, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Mann – Evan Rosier – eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit den halbverhungerten KZ-Häftlingen besaß, die Severus manchmal im Fernsehen oder in Muggelbüchern sah.

Severus wandte sich fragend um und bemerkte, dass Mrs. Rosier sich weggedreht hatte und stumm schluchzte, wahrscheinlich weil sie den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Also suchte Severus Blickkontakt zu Narzissa. „Du weißt, du solltest dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen. Es gab Komplikationen-"

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und lächelte traurig.

„Dein Vertrauen wird dir in diesem Fall nicht viel nutzen", entgegnete er eine Spur härter als beabsichtigt, bevor er an Evans Bett herantrat und die Phiole aus der Innentasche seiner Robe zog. Er könnte schwören, dass er die Anwesenheit des Todes in diesem Zimmer spüren konnte und als er tief durchatmete, roch er den Tod auf Evans Haut, in seinem Atem. Überall.

Narzissa trat neben ihn und auch Clarence Rosier kam in das Zimmer getrottet, noch immer mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Severus nicht deuten konnte. Er griff seine schluchzende Ehefrau an den Schultern und schloss sie fast mechanisch in die Arme, obwohl sein Blick starr auf Severus gerichtet blieb.

„Narzissa, könntest du seinen Oberkörper etwas anheben?", sagte Severus, während er die Phiole vorsichtig öffnete, damit ja kein wertvoller Tropfen verloren ging. Narzissa war zwar schlank und sehr zerbrechlich, trotzdem stemmte sie ihren ausgemergelten Cousin mühelos hoch. Severus setzte die Phiole an Evans Lippen an und ertappte sich dabei, dass er wirklich vom ganzen Herzen hoffte, dass er _betete_ das Mittel würde anschlagen. Beim Anblick dieses halbtoten Mannes vergaß er sogar fast die Gründe seiner Antipathie, die er gegen Evan Rosier hegte.

Mit schnellschlagendem Herzen kippte er den Inhalt der Phiole in Evans Mund und nach ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich Evans Kehlkopf, als er das Mittel instinktiv hinunterschluckte. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging, wurde die Anspannung die in dem Raum herrschte bleierner und fassbarer. Dann – und das hätte sich Severus eigentlich denken können, denn das war für Evan Rosier einfach typisch – durchlief ein heftiger Ruck den Körper des anderen, Evan schnappte gurgelnd nach Luft und hustete so heftig, dass Severus gut die Hälfte seines Gegenmittels ins Gesicht gespuckt bekam.

_Na großartig_, dachte Severus trocken, während er vom Bett aufsprang und sich das Zeug aus den Augen wischte. Und doch – Evan war erwacht! Noch immer heftig hustend hockte er von Narzissa gestützt auf dem Bett, doch seine Augen waren offen und klar. Mrs. Rosier stieß einen Schrei der Erleichterung aus und warf sich ihrem Sohn um den Hals, Clarences Reaktion fiel etwas kühler aus, doch zumindest lächelte er breit und fuhr dem völlig bedröppelten Evan durch die nassgeschwitzten Haare.

Severus wandte sich von der Familie ab denn er fühlte sich fehl am Platz und außerdem brannte das Zeug auf seinem Gesicht. Leise verließ er Evans Zimmer und schlüpfte in das Bad gegenüber, das mit hellem Marmor ausgelegt war und teurer wirkte als Tobias gesamtes Haus. Während er sich das Gesicht wusch, versuchte Severus die Gefühle zu deuten, die er augenblicklich empfand. In seiner Brust schien ein Cocktail aus Erleichterung und Stolz sein Unwesen zu treiben, zusammen mit einem Hauch von Freude, den Severus sich jedoch nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte. Zugegeben, er war froh Evan Rosiers Leben gerettet zu haben, froh mehr zu sein als ein selbstverliebter Nichtsnutz, so wie sein Vater ihn oftmals nannte. Aber irgendwo in ihm nistete auch eine seltsame Schwermütigkeit, die er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheute er den Weg heimwärts, zurück in das Muggelhaus in dem keine anspruchsvollen Aufgaben auf ihn warteten. Seit Severus die Schule beendet hatte – und das war erst wenige Wochen her – hatte er sich grauenhaft unbeschäftigt gefühlt und in diesen Trott wollte er nicht mehr hineingeraten. Nicht nach diesem Nervenkitzel.

Zurück auf dem Korridor wäre Severus beinahe mit Clarence zusammengestoßen, der soeben Evans Zimmer verlassen hatte. Lächelnd sah der ältere Mann sehr viel sympathischer aus, doch aus diesem Zufriedenheitslächeln wurde ein öliges Geschäftigkeitslächeln, als er Severus vor sich hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Snape", sagte Clarence und ergriff seine Hand. „Ich bereue es, an Ihnen gezweifelt zu haben."

„Die Entlohnung können Sie mir per Eulenpost schicken, Sir", schlug Severus vor.

Clarences Mundwinkel zuckten, dann fasste er Severus an der Schulter und bewegte ihn dazu mitzukommen. Während sie die Treppe hinanstiegen sagte Clarence leise: „Ich habe mich mit Lucius Malfoy über Sie unterhalten, Mr. Snape. Er erzählte mir, dass Sie ein exzellenter und kreativer Schüler waren, mit breitgefächerten Interessengebieten."

Severus antwortete nicht. Mechanisch und taub stieg er weiter die Treppe hinunter und registrierte es kaum, als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte. Doch auch ohne dass er etwas dazu sagte, fuhr Clarence fort: „Vielleicht sehen Sie es anders, doch ich halte es für bemerkenswert, dass so viele Todesser Ihren Namen kennen, Mr. Snape. Dabei sind Sie erst achtzehn. Sie haben nie daran gedacht, den Todessern beizutreten?"

„Mr. Rosier", wandte Severus rasch ein, „Sie müssen wissen, dass ich – nun ja – ich bin nicht reinblütig. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel, Sir. Ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht zu Komplikationen führen…"

Clarence sah in lange und berechnend an, dann stahl sich ein schiefes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und ein weiteres Mal klopfte er Severus auf die Schulter. „Ganz unter uns, Mr. Snape, aber darüber sollten Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Der Dunkle Lord wird Sie auch ohne reines Blut als geeigneten Kandidaten einstufen, davon bin ich mehr als überzeugt. Lucius Malfoy teilt diese Ansicht."

Severus blieb stehen und Clarence sah sich zu ihm um. Sie befanden sich nun im Wohnzimmer des Hauses und da der Himmel sich draußen bewölkt hatte, fiel schummriges, kaltes Tageslicht durch die großen Fenster. Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr und Severus glaubte die Schritte eines Hauselfen zu hören, der über das Parkett watschelte. Aus dem ersten Stockwerk drangen die Stimmen von Mrs. Rosier und Narzissa, so leise, dass man sie fast überhören könnte. Die gesamte Situation erschien Severus seltsam fremdartig und unrealistisch, so als würde er die Szene über den kaputten Fernseher seines Vaters flackern.

„Ich weiß worauf Sie hinauswollen, Mr. Rosier", sagte er ganz langsam, den Blick auf eine schneeweiße Katze gerichtet, die auf dem Sofa schlummerte.

„Ich kann und will Sie zu nichts zwingen, Junge. Betrachten Sie es als Vorschlag, als Karrierechance."

Was Severus nun sagte, war reichlich unüberlegt und er konnte allerhöchstens seinem jugendlichen Eifer die Schuld dafür geben: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich von all dem halten soll. Die Zeitungen berichten von Morden und Entführungen. Gut, ich interessiere mich für die dunklen Künste, aber das qualifiziert mich wohl kaum für die Karriere als Verbrecher und Mörd-!" Er bremste seine Worte augenblicklich aus und starrte den Älteren an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas zu viel gesagt.

Clarence jedoch hatte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, sondern musterte Severus ruhig und gelassen. „Jemand sollte mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den Zeitungsautoren wechseln", meinte er dann humorvoll. „Die schreiben furchtbares Zeug. Die Hälfte davon ist schlichtweg erstunken und erlogen."

„Und die andere Hälfte?", hakte Severus kritisch nach.

„Mr. Snape, ich bitte Sie. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass sich die Zauberwelt in einem Krieg befindet – eine Tatsache, die das Ministerium jedoch nicht so einfach unterschreiben möchte. Nach wie vor behandelt man uns wie Terroristen."

„Kein großer Unterschied."

„Oh doch, es ist ein Unterschied. Alleine die Begrifflichkeiten. In einem Krieg spricht man nicht von Morden und Entführungen, sondern von Opfern und Kriegsgefangenschaft. Seltsam, dass die Menschen mit den letzten beiden Wörtern viel besser leben können. Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man jemanden als Mörder oder als Krieger bezeichnet, nicht wahr? Ein Mord ist ein Vergehen, ein Krieger wird für seinen Mut und seinen Kampfeswillen gefeiert und geehrt. Auch wenn das Ministerium uns behandelt wie eine Gruppe mordender und gemeingefährlicher Terroristen, Mr. Snape, in Wirklichkeit sind die Todesser Krieger, die an einer großen und noblen Idee festhalten. Leider lehrt uns die Geschichte, dass die großen und noblen Ideen meist Zeit brauchen, ehe sie akzeptiert werden."

Severus war skeptisch, jedoch weniger aus Überzeugung, sondern weil Skepsis seiner Natur entsprach. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor Clarence Rosier, in dessen grünen Augen Begeisterung glühte. Vielleicht hatte der Mann Recht. Severus kannte viele Todesser, doch keiner von ihnen erschien ihm wie ein irrsinniger Mörder. Man konnte diese Magier nicht verurteilen, nur weil sie von einer Idee überzeugt waren und den Mut besaßen, für diese Idee einzutreten. Große Überzeugungen hatten bisher in jedem wichtigen historischen Kapitel – egal ob in der Magischen- oder Nichtmagischenwelt – eine Hauptrolle gespielt, so auch in diesem.

Der Grund, warum Severus dennoch haderte, war simpel: Er wollte nicht blind in etwas hineintappen, aus dem es später kein Zurück mehr gab. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass die Todesser freie Informationsabende mit Kaffee und Kuchen veranstalteten, um neue Mitglieder anzuwerben; daher fürchtete Severus, dass man ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen würde, sobald er zuviel wusste. Und um ehrlich zu sein wusste er in diesem Moment bereits zu viel. Er hätte in die Aurorenzentrale spazieren und ohne Probleme die Namen von sieben oder acht Todessern nennen können, eine enorme Menge für einen Achtzehnjährigen, der nicht einmal zu Lord Voldemorts Männern gehörte.

Ein weiterer Grund für seine Unentschlossenheit war Lily Evans, die stets all jene verabscheut hatten, die Lord Voldemorts Ideen für gut befanden. Sie schien Jahre ihres Lebens damit zugebracht zu haben, Severus klar zu machen, wie gefährlich seine Freunde und Bekannte aus Slytherin waren, aber er hatte jede Warnung in den Wind geschlagen. Bis ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrochen war. Das Echo von Lilys Worten und der bittere Geschmack ihrer Warnungen, ihrer düsteren Zukunftsprognosen, all das hatte Severus nicht vergessen. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht ein letztes Mal inne zu halten und zu zögern, zumindest bis zum heutigen Tage.

Aber er konnte nicht ewig hadern.

„Rein theoretisch gefragt: Was wären meine Aufgaben?", erkundigte Severus sich schließlich vorsichtig und verdrängte dabei Lilys Stimme aus seinem Kopf.

Clarence schmunzelte. „Sie haben fantastische Arbeit geleistet und meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet – und nebenbei noch ein paar interessante Informationen ans Tageslicht gefördert. Sie haben Gespür für derlei Dinge, der Dunkle Lord wird es nutzen."

Es war fast lächerlich, doch statt Lilys Stimme spukten plötzlich andere durch Severus Schädel: _Schniefelus der Schnüff-ler, gräbt sich gerne tie-fer_. Er hatte ausgerechnet den quäkenden Singsang von Potter und seinen Freunden im Ohr. Offenbar waren selbst seine Intimfeinde der Meinung gewesen, dass Severus Spürsinn besaß. Wäre es nicht ziemlich ironisch, wenn er am Ende ausgerechnet diesen verfluchten Singsang als kleinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl betrachten würde, oder?

Severus atmete einmal kurz durch und sagte dann: „Geben Sie mir etwas Bedenkzeit, Mr. Rosier."

„Sie entscheiden nicht gerne aus dem Bauch heraus, wie?"

„Ich habe einen Kopf um Entscheidungen zu treffen, meinem Bauch überlasse ich bereits die Mahlzeiten."

Clarence lächelte vergnügt und wirkte auf diese Weise sehr schuljungenhaft. „Entscheiden Sie sich besser demnächst, ehe ich Ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen muss." Dann lachte er und auch Severus war volle drei Sekunden lang amüsiert, bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde –

„Das meinen Sie ernst, oder?", erkundigte er sich perplex.

Clarence nickte, grinste aber noch immer. „Oh, ich fürchte schon." Wieder klopfte er Severus auf die Schulter und wies ihn mit einer Geste Richtung Verandatür. Als Severus sich umdrehte und dem anderen standesgemäß die Hand schütteln wollte, drückte Clarence ihm stattdessen ein schweres und klimperndes Leinensäckchen zwischen die Finger.

„Ihre Bezahlung, Mr.Snape", erklärte er knapp.

Severus wusste, dass er zu keinem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben mehr Geld besessen hatte – was zugegebenermaßen nicht schwer war, da er in eine Familie hineingeboren war, die sich kopfüber in Spielschulden verrannt hatte. Und trotzdem, beim Anblick dieser Summe dachte Severus nicht etwa an Verschwendung und dellenlose Kupferkessel, nein, er musste aus irgendeinem Grund an die Erlebnisse vor zwei Tagen denken. Das klimpernde Geräusch der Goldmünzen erinnerte ihn an den großen, schäbigen und wahrscheinlich mit Alkoholflaschen-gefüllten Muggelrucksack, den Iliad Farleigh so mühsam hochgewuchtet hatte…

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich Clarence im verhaltenen Ton.

Severus blickte auf. „Kennen Sie eigentlich diesen Iliad Farleigh, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe?"

Clarence runzelte die Stirn, antwortete aber mit einem ehrlichen: „Nein."

„Und kennen Sie jemanden namens Schimäre?"

„Nicht im klassischen Sinne. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass mir das Ganze allmählich wie eine komplexe Verschwörung vorkommt. Iliad Farleigh schien auf den ersten Blick nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun zu haben, abgesehen davon, dass er die beiden Frauen zu kennen scheint, die Evan vergifteten."

Irgendein Muskel zuckte in Clarences Gesicht, als Severus die Frauen erwähnte, doch er blieb still.

Severus fuhr fort: „Dafür, dass er angeblich nichts mit alledem zu tun hat, hat er sich jedoch äußerst verdächtig benommen. Als ich seine Hütte betrat, hat Iliad Farleigh offenbar gerade seine eigene Flucht vorbereitet. Und auf dem Kaminsims lag ein Buch mit einer magischen Nachricht, in der ein gewisser Schimäre aufgefordert wurde, besser zu verschwinden. Jemand namens Umbra hat die Botschaft unterschrieben."

Clarences Augen waren ganz starr geworden und ein eigenartiger Glanz ließ die grüne Iris beinahe glasig wirken. Ohne den angespannten Kiefer richtig zu bewegen, presste Clarence hervor: „Schimäre lautete der Name?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und er behauptete, dass er die Zsa-Zsa und Imperia kennt?"

„Er sagte, dass er mit einer dieser Frauen eine besondere´ Beziehung hat, Sir."

Clarence stieß einen verzerrt klingenden Lacher, der eher an das Schnauben eines wütenden Stieres erinnerte, aus, und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich. _„Beziehung?!"_, spuckte er aus. „Ein tolles Wort. Eine tolle Umschreibung für – _verdammt noch mal_!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und so fuchsteufelswild, wie er plötzlich war, erinnerte er von Sekunde zu Sekunde tatsächlich immer mehr an einen spanischen Stier in den Straßen von Pamplona.

Severus entschied, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für weitere Fragen war. Er ließ das Säckchen mit klimperndem Zaubergold in die Innentasche seiner Robe verschwinden und wandte sich langsam ab, nachdem Clarence in Richtung Kamin davon gerauscht war und eine volle Faust Flopulver in das prasselnde Feuer schleuderte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** So, Halbzeit. Gut die Hälfte dieser FF ist nun schon veröffentlicht und hier und da handwerke ich bereits an dem zweiten Teil der Trilogie herum (der wohl weitaus länger werden dürfte, fürchte ich). Momentan weiß ich einfach nicht genau, an welche FFs ich mich zuerst heranwagen soll. Die Schulgeschichten müssen auch noch getippt werden, aber irgendwie bin ich in letzter Zeit eher in „Todesser-Stimmung" ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Naja, die Freundschaft zu Lily zerbrach erst an der Stelle richtig, die JKR im letzten Band darstellte. Aber die Freundschaft hat hier einen großen Schaden erlitten, obwohl Severus sicher alles versucht hat, um zumindest vor Lily die Sache aufzuklären.

** Cissy:** Anscheinend gibt es kaum Severus-Fans unter den Lesern, hm? ;)

** Seline Snape:** Evan hat recht häufig solche „Austicker" wie bei der Hühnermord-Sache. Ganz am Ende der FF wird es erst richtig schlimm…

Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sev für eine Strafe für „seinen" Hühnermord bekommen hat. Darüber habe ich nicht weiter nachgedacht, auf jeden Fall nichts besonders freundliches.

Die beiden lustigen Mädels tauchen im nächsten Kapitel wieder auf


	17. Zwei Frauen und ein Schwein mit Schleife

**17. Clarence Rosier/ Bellatrix Lestrange: ****Zwei Frauen und ein Schwein mit Schleife**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Schimäre: _Augenscheinlich ein Pseudonym für jemanden, der mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt steht. Steckt Iliad hinter diesem Tarnnamen?_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Während Severus Nachforschungen zur Herstellung eines Antidots gegen das Gift „Sklave des Schlangenpriesters", begegnet er Iliad Farleigh, einem Giftmischer. Vor über zehn Jahren machte sich Iliad der Mithilfe zum Mord schuldig und ist seitdem untergetaucht. Komisch nur, dass der Mann sehr gut über die neuesten Ereignisse rund um Evans Vergiftung Bescheid weiß und nicht nur in Kontakt mit Zsa-Zsa Zabini zu stehen scheint, sondern auch mit der geheimnisvollen Umbra Inkognito selbst. Nachdem Severus Evan das Leben rettet, berichtet er Clarence von dem Zusammenstoß mit Iliad und als Severus den Namen „Schimäre" erwähnt, scheint Clarence plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_22. Juli 1978_

„Oh, mein lieber Onkel lässt sich herab und stattet mir einen Besuch ab. Ich darf mich geehrt fühlen." Bellatrix saß mehr als locker auf ihrem zerfledderten Lieblingssessel und blickte Clarence vollkommen gelangweilt entgegen, während sie sich die Fingernägel feilte.

Clarence, der gerade per Flohpulver durch den Kamin gerauscht war um den Weinkeller zu erreichen, machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe die Asche von seiner piekfeinen Kleidung zu klopfen. Sein Kiefer war inzwischen so verspannt, dass die Schmerzen bis hinauf in seinen Schädel wanderten, doch in all seiner Wut bemerkte er es kaum. Er trat vor und zerrte seine Nichte am Oberarm hoch. „Mitkommen, Bellatrix, wir haben zu tun."

„Ich wünschte du würdest das lassen", protestierte sie lahm und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Irgendwann wirst du mir noch den Arm abreißen. Und was ist überhaupt los? Ist dein Sohn gestorben?"

Clarences Herz flackerte schmerzend, als er an Evan dachte. Ihm überfiel ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er nach all den sorgenvollen Tagen sich keine fünf Minuten Zeit für sein Kind genommen hatte. Aber sein Pflichtbewusstsein war wie ein massiver Berg, der sich nicht so einfach versetzen lassen wollte und er wusste, dass nun die Stunde geschlagen hatte, in der er ein weiteres Mal für die Interessen seines Meisters eintreten musste.

„Evan geht es gut", sagte er knapp. „Severus Snape hat ihm ein Gegenmittel gebraut."

Bellas Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig. „Snape? Narzissa hat doch nicht wirklich Snape angeheuert, oder?"

Clarence antwortete nicht, sondern deutete auf den Kamin, der den ehemaligen Weinkeller heizte, in dem Bella und ihr Mann lebten. Rodolphus hatte ihn nachträglich in Eigenarbeit und ohne Zauberkraft gebaut und danach sah es auch aus: Krumm und schief stand der Kamin an der Wand, bestehend aus vielen hundert Steinen, von denen kein einziger auf den anderen passte.

„Wir gehen ins _Madame Impérial_!", erklärte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Bellas dunkle Augen weiteten sich und dann stahl sich ein schiefes und hundsgemeines Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Oh, ich verstehe. Hast du es endlich eingesehen, dass deine geliebte kleine Zsa-Zsa ein hinterhältiges Miststück ist? Hast du endlich begriffen, dass sie und Imperia hinter dem Giftanschlag stecken?"

Clarence knurrte ein kleinlautes „Ja" und Bella schien mehr als nur hochzufrieden. Sie strahlte wie an dem Tag vor vielen Jahren, als Clarence sie mit einem Taschengeld von zwanzig Galleonen in den _Honigtopf_ geschickt hatte.

Er griff in den Bottich mit Flohpulver, warf das glitzernde Puder in die lodernden Flammen. Zusammen mit Bella trat er in den geräumigen Kamin und sagte: „In das _Madame Impérial_."

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts. Bella warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und er mahnte sie mit einer flüchtigen Handgeste zu mehr Geduld. Geduld brachte sie aber auch in den nächsten fünf Sekunden nicht vom Fleck, bis plötzlich eine leise Piepsstimme durch den Kaminschacht halte: „Abgelehnt. Die Inhaberin des _Madame Impérial_ hat Ihnen striktes Hausverbot erteilt, Mr. Rosier und Mrs. Lestrange."

„_Was?!"_, kläffte Clarence und legte automatisch seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um nach dem Besitzer der Piepsstimme Ausschau zu halten, was natürlich ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, denn dieser Jemand sprach durch die Flammen zu ihnen.

Bella schnitt eine Grimasse. „Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen. Dieses Hausverbot habe ich uns eingebrockt."

„Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können!", sagte er dunkel, während er wieder aus dem Kamin heraustrat. Bella folgte ihm schnaubend und nun offenbar äußerst unzufrieden mit der ganzen Situation. Während sie den Weinkeller verließen, warf sie ihm immer wieder feurige und zu tiefst missmutige Blicke zu, die Clarence allzu genau daran erinnerten, dass die Hauptlast der Schuld in Wirklichkeit bei ihm lag. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich selten wie ein erfahrener Todesser, sonder vielmehr wie ein naiver Liebeskranker verhalten, der Lord Voldemorts Auftrag fast zum Desaster geführt hatte. Als er disapparierte, fühlte er den brodelnden Willen in seiner Brust, sich von nun an wieder wie der echte Clarence Rosier zu benehmen, dem tapferen und klardenkenden Todesser an der rechten Seite des Dunklen Lords.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Wie ein Besessener hämmerte Clarence gegen die Vordertür des _Madame Impérial_, seine Wut und das Gefühl, von einer Frau ausgenutzt und belogen worden zu sein, machten ihn geradezu rasend. Ihm war vage bewusst, dass sich einige der anderen Gäste, die sich um diese Zeit gerade zu einer kleinen Warteschlange formiert hatten, ihn dummglotzend anstarrten. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich, was einem Mann widerfahren sein musste, damit er regennass, aschebeschmiert und brüllend gegen die Tür eines Nachtklubs schlug. Doch Clarence war es vollkommen egal, sein Ansehen und seine gesellschaftliche Würde – all das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Er wollte Zsa-Zsa Zabini mit bloßen Händen umbringen, und mit ihrem gewaltsamen Tod vergessen, dass sie je ein wichtiger Mensch in seinem Leben gewesen war, dass er sie geliebt und verehrt hatte.

Das Goldschild klappte auf und ein geschminktes Augenpaar lugte hindurch. „Oh, Mr. Rosier!", sagte die Stimme eines Mädchens. Es war die rothaarige Kellnerin Pamelia, die nun, nach der Ermordung des Türstehers, scheinbar seinen Platz eingenommen hatte.

„Öffne die Tür!", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an. Pamelia runzelte die Stirn und wirkte verunsichert. „Oh, ähm … nun ja, das geht nicht Sir", murmelte sie vorsichtig, als ob sie Angst davor hätte, er könnte explodieren wie ein Chinesischer Feuerball. „Äh, Sie haben Hausverbot. Mrs. Malfoy-Doily sagte-"

„Imperia, diese verdammte Mistkröte, soll gefälligst ihr Maul halten!", kreischte Bellatrix. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter Clarence und schien kurz davor ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Pamelia schluckte hörbar. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber Mrs. Malfoy-Doily sagte ausdrücklich, dass sie keinen von euch mehr sehen möchte."

„Oh Pamelia, ich bitte dich." Nun versuchte Clarence es mit seiner charmantesten Stimme. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen die Tür und lächelte dem Rotschopf mit eindrucksvoll gespielter Freundlichkeit zu, fast als ob er sie zum Essen ausführen wollte. „Du kennst mich doch, Pamelia. Ich war immer höflich und freundlich und vergiss das Trinkgeld nicht, das – _hey_!"

Pamelia hatte das Schild wortlos zugeklappt, so dass Clarence und Bella nun wieder wie zwei nasse bedröppelte Hunde vor der verschlossenen Tür standen. Clarence begann wieder wie wild gegen die Tür zu hämmern und die übrigen Wartenden widmeten sich derweil hörbar der Tuschelei.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?", fragte einer der Gäste.

„Ist das nicht der Leiter des magischen Theaters und Opernhauses von Cambridge?"

„Der sieht ja furchtbar heruntergekommen aus."

„Wirklich armselig."

„Wer hätte das von einem Mann wie ihm erwartet?"

Bella drehte sich zu den flüsternden Wartenden um und machte eine unmissverständliche Der-Typ-ist-etwas-durchgeknallt-Geste mit dem Zeigefinger. „Die Weiber in dem Laden machen einen wahnsinnig. Verdammte Veelabrut."

„Veelas?", raunte einer der Männer ehrfürchtig und das Wort schwebte durch die Menge, als wären es Flügel gewachsen. Plötzlich stoben die Leute vorwärts, drängten Clarence und Bella zur Seite und Dutzende Hände donnerten nun gegen die Vordertür. „Aufmachen! Wir wollen die Veelas sehen!", riefen einige der Anwesenden quengelnd und flehend.

Clarence, der sich nun etwas zerstreut am Rand des Tumults wiederfand, stützte die Hände schwer auf die Knie und atmete tief durch. Bella musterte ihn kritisch. „Und nun, großer Clarence? Gibt es noch weitere Einfälle, mit dem du uns zum Gespött der ganzen Zauberwelt machen könntest?"

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte unwillkürlich über sein Gesicht, als sich ein neuer Plan wie Pergament in seinem Kopf zu entrollen begann. „Oh ja, aber dieser Einfall wird dir nicht gefallen, Bella."

„Das verwundert mich nicht, deine Ideen waren bisher alle ziemlich bekloppt. Was soll ich tun? Mich mit einem Seil den Schornstein hinunterlassen oder wollen wir uns gemeinsam durch die Steinmauern knabbern?"

„Weder noch, Bella, weder noch. Wir werden Imperia Malfoy-Doilys kleinen Bruder zurate ziehen."

Bella sah aus, als hätte man ihr mit einem Lattenzaun einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst und ihre Oberlippe kräuselte unverkennbar angewidert. „Lucius?", hakte sie tonlos nach. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich doch lieber durch die Mauer geknabbert, anstatt ihren verhassten Schwager um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch ihr Protest blieb aus.

„Na schön", sagte sie schließlich lahm. „Ach verdammt, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Lucius auch noch seine Rolle in diesem verflixten Irrsinn spielen würde. Der Schaumschläger taucht immer dann auf, wenn die Situation hundsmiserabel ist!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eine knappe Stunde später hatten Clarence und Bellatrix – zwei der fabelhaftesten Todesser in Lord Voldemorts stolzer Legion – hinter einer Reihe stinkender und verdreckter Muggelmülltonnen Stellung bezogen und spähten über die madigen Fleischstücke, dem alten Obst und den benutzten Babywindeln hinweg zu Lucius Malfoy hinüber, der mit pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Hintereingang des _Madame Impérial_ stand.

„Pfui, ich schäme mich für den widerwärtigen Geschmack meiner Schwester", sagte er mit nasaler Stimme, offenbar peinlich genau darauf bedacht, bloß nicht zu tief Luftzuholen. „Was für ein elendiger Ort für eine reinblütige Hexe."

„Quassel nicht so viel, Lucius!", zischte Bellatrix ungeduldig.

„Hmpf." Lucius streckte das Kinn vor und klopfte mit vornehmer Lautstärke gegen die rostzerfressene Hintertür des Etablissements. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein warmer Lichtstrahl fiel auf den nassglänzenden Asphalt der Straße. Clarence sah nicht, wer Lucius geöffnet hatte und achtete auch nicht sonderlich genau auf die Worte, die er mit dieser Person wechselte. Alleine das Ergebnis war wichtig, denn schließlich wurde Lucius ins Innere des _Madame Impérial_ gebeten und die Tür fiel leise zurück ins Schloss.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich beeilt", murrte Bella von ihrem ungemütlichen Platz aus, während sie allzu argwöhnisch ein gebrauchtes Muggeltampon anstarrte, als hätten sich soeben ihre schlimmsten Alpträume bewahrheitet. „Der Gestank ist betäubend."

„Wir werden es überleben, Bella."

„Ja, mit einem verstärkten Hass auf diese widerlichen Muggel. Sag mal, Clarence, was hast du eigentlich mit Zsa-Zsa und Imperia vor? Willst du sie töten?"

„Sie hätten den Tod zumindest verdient, das ist richtig." Clarence spürte, wie sich seine Kieferknochen erneut verspannten, als ihn die Erinnerung an die liebesbedürftige Zsa-Zsa mit ganzer Wucht traf. Doch er verdrängte die Bilder energisch, was ihm relativ leicht fiel, da er sich bloß seinen Sohn Evan vor Augen halten musste, der bis vor wenigen Stunden dem Tod näher gewesen war als dem Leben. Clarence wollte Rache, doch es gab etwas, das ihm viel wichtiger als sämtliche dieser Rachegelüste erschien. Leise sagte er zu Bella: „Du erinnerst dich bestimmt sehr gut an Zsa-Zsas Haustier, oder?"

Ganz langsam wandte Bella ihren Kopf und starrte Clarence verwirrt entgegen. „Das Schwein Schimäre? Wie um alles in der Welt kannst du jetzt daran denken?"

„Ich glaube, es ist kein Schwein, Bellatrix. Kein echtes Schwein zumindest. Ich glaube, es ist ein Animagus."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach vollkommen übermüdet bist, Onkel?", harkte Bella kühl und offenbar ganz und gar nicht überzeugt nach.

„Ich fantasiere nicht. Severus Snape hat mir ein paar merkwürdige Dinge über einen Mann namens Iliad Farleigh verraten, einem Giftmischer. Dieser Mann wurde anscheinend von einer Person namens Umbra gewarnt und in einer magischen Botschaft, die an Farleigh gerichtet zu sein schien, tauchte der Name Schimäre auf. Komischer Zufall, nicht wahr?"

Bellas Augen funkelten plötzlich sehr aufmerksam und ihre Brauen senkten sich gefährlich. „_Umbra_?" spuckte sie aus. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass dieser Name-"

„Doch, genau das will ich damit sagen. Die Umbra Inkognito. Sie und Schimäre, Iliad Farleigh, haben irgendwas miteinander zu tun. Ein vermeintlicher Geist und ein vermeintliches Schwein machen gemeinsame Sache…"

„Weißt du, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, wird mir im Nachhinein einiges klar. Wenn Schimäre kein echtes Schwein ist, sondern ein Freund von der Umbra Inkognito – ja natürlich!" Bella klatschte mit der Handfläche auf den nassen Untergrund, als wollte sie damit ihren Geistesblitz laut begrüßen. „Wunderst du dich nicht, warum die Umbra Inkognito plötzlich im _Madame Impérial_ auftauche, auf der Suche nach der Armbrust? Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie Zsa-Zsa dort finden würde! Jemand musste es ihr gesagt haben! Und das Schwein Schimäre hat die Umbra Inkognito schwanzwedelnd begrüßt, hat sich von ihr streicheln lassen! Dieses verdammte Schwein hat sich die ganze Zeit über merkwürdig verhalten, ich dachte, es sei vielleicht einfach nur bekloppt und vollgetrunken, doch so war es nicht! Die beiden steckten unter einer Decke, die Umbra Inkognito hatte einen Spitzel und dieser Spitzel war ein verfluchtes rosa Schwein mit Schleife!"

Anerkennend zog Clarence die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte seine Nichte matt an. „Du glaubst es also auch?"

„Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Nun, im ersten Moment konnte ich es nicht deuten, aber dass Schimäre in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch sein könnte, erscheint mir im Nachhinein logischer als sämtlicher Arithmantikunterricht."

Manchmal wünschte sich Clarence, Bellatrix wäre seine eigene Tochter. So vieles an ihr erinnerte ihn an sich selbst und definitiv besaß sie all den Biss und Verstand, der Evan zu fehlen schien.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Hintertür ein weiteres Mal und Lucius Malfoy streckte den Kopf heraus, während er suchend zu den dreckigen Mülltonnen spähte. „Beeilung", drängte er und winkte Clarence und Bella aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Ihr hättet das Gebäude nicht einmal betreten können, selbst wenn ihr euch hineingeschlichen hättet", eröffnete ihnen Lucius, als sie die Hintertür erreichten. „Das Hausverbot war ein magisches Verbot – seht ihr?"

Er hielt ihnen ein Stück goldumrahmtes Pergament vor die Nase, auf dem mit giftgrüner Tinte geschrieben stand: _Hiermit erteile Ich, Imperia Malfoy-Doily geborene Malfoy, den Personen Clarence Rosier und Bellatrix Lestrange geborene Black lebenslanges Hausverbot._

„Was hiermit aufgelöst ist." Lucius zerriss das Pergament in viele kleine Stücke und ließ sie auf den nassen Straßenasphalt fallen, wo sie sich die Schnipsel augenblicklich mit Feuchtigkeit vollsogen. Die giftgrüne Tinte verlief, verblasste und war schließlich vollkommen verschwunden. „Das ist das Vorrecht eines Bruders, schätze ich." Lucius lächelte süffisant. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich meine Schwester besonders vermisst hätte. Aber nun kommt, Imperia wartet ahnungslos auf den kleinen Familienbesuch."

Clarence und Bellatrix folgten Lucius durch schmale Gänge, die den Mitarbeitern des Etablissements vorbehalten waren. Hinter offenen Türen erkannte Clarence überquellende Garderoben und Lagerräume für Alkohol. Als sie den großen Saal erreichten, stellte Clarence fest, dass das _Madame Impérial_ heute gutbesucht war. Dutzende Männer saßen an den Tischen, tranken, lachten und gafften die Mädchen an, die auf der Bühne tanzten. Automatisch hielt er nach Zsa-Zsas schöner Gestalt Ausschau, was ihn im nächsten Moment schwer ärgerte. Er sollte sie hassen und vergessen und keine überflüssigen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden!

Zu dritt stiegen sie die Treppe hoch, die zu Imperias Privaträumen führte. Lucius schien den Weg zu kennen, doch er hatte ein sehr miesepetriges Gesicht aufgesetzt, als wollte er seine familiäre Beziehung zu der Inhaberin dieses Nachtklubs am liebsten verdrängen.

„Ah, Lucius. Du kommst überraschend." Imperias kühle Stimme drang aus ihrem Büro, das Lucius betreten hatte. Clarence und Bella blieben zurück, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und lauschten.

„In der Tat, wir haben uns schon länger nicht gesehen", antwortete Lucius und klang verdächtig ungehalten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich gerne eine noch längere Zeitspanne gewünscht.

„Und? Was willst du? Mich fragen, wer hinter dem Haufen Drachendung steckt, der auf Vaters Grab abgeladen worden ist?"

„Oh, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist, Imperia. Ich hatte nur kein Interesse weiter nachzufragen, schließlich kennen wir alle deine geschmacklosen Spielchen."

Imperia stieß ein spöttisches „Hmpf!" aus, das man auch von Lucius gewohnt war.

Clarence wandte sich seiner Nichte zu und flüsterte: „Geh und such Zsa-Zsa. Bring sie hier her und sorge dafür, dass wir unbemerkt bleiben. Oh, und wenn du das Schwein siehst, lass es am Leben und nimm es mit. Ich würde mich zu gerne mit ihm unterhalten."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Bellas blasses Gesicht, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt energisch davon.

Clarence fasste seinen Zauberstab fester, trat um die Ecke und bevor Imperia ihn überhaupt richtig wahrgenommen hatte, hatte er bereits einen leichten Quietus-Zauber über sie gesprochen, ehe er sie mit einem weiteren Zauber sicherheitshalber entwaffnete.

Imperia wich entsetzt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück, stieß dabei aber gegen ihren massiven Schreibtisch. „Clarence!?", piepste sie mit dem Rest von Stimme, der ihr geblieben war. „W-was tust du hier?"

„Dich daran erinnern, dass du meinen Sohn in Lebensgefahr gebracht hast." Er trat in das Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Aber das Hausverbot-"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Imperia", lächelte Lucius verhalten. „Ich habe das Hausverbot gewissermaßen - ähm - _zerrissen_. Mr. Rosier ist ein so spendabler Gast, ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihm den Eintritt verwähren kannst."

Imperia sah von einem zum anderen, doch dann wanderte ein furchtbar humorloses Lächeln über ihr scharfkantiges Gesicht und ihr Silberblick schien sich dadurch fast noch zu verschärfen. Es war ein Lächeln, das Clarence daran erinnerte, dass die Frau nicht umsonst als irrsinnig und fehlgeleitet bezeichnet wurde. „So", schnarrte Imperia leise. „Du hast es also herausgefunden, was Clarence? Richtig, ich habe deinen Sohn vergiftet. Willst du wissen wie? Ein _Kuss_", hauchte sie, „es war nicht mehr, als ein unheilvoller Kuss, der dem hübschen Evan den Verstand geraubt hat. Oh, du hast einen wirklich süßen Sohn, Clarence. So unschuldig und schön – und trotzdem ein Todesser. Verkehrte Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Sei still", würgte Clarence schroff sie ab. „Dein Plan ist nicht aufgegangen, Imperia. Evan hat deinen Giftanschlag überlebt."

Zorn flackerte in ihren blaugrauen Augen und die Mundpartie verspannte sich, als ob sie etwas im Hals stecken hätte. „Das ist nicht möglich! Die letzte Phiole mit Gegenmittel habe ich getrunken, um gegen das Gift immun zu sein. Kein einziger Tropfen ist davon übriggeblieben!"

„Du unterschätzt uns Todesser", sagte Lucius scheinheilig.

Imperia warf ihm einen hässlichen Blick zu. „Und du wirst noch über deinen eigenen Rockzipfel fallen, mein lieber Bruder! Warum bist du gekommen? Um zuzusehen wie _der da_ mich umbringt?" Mit ihrem weinrot lakiertem, spitzem Fingernagel deutete sie auf Clarence.

Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern blickte mit einem etwas seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu Clarence hinüber, offenbar selbst unschlüssig.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zum Büro auf und Bella trat herein. Sie hatte Zsa-Zsa am Genick gepackt und versetzte ihr einen heftigen Tritt in die Kniekehle, sodass die ältere Frau zu Boden ging. Zsa-Zsa hob den Kopf und blickte sich durch einen Vorhang verirrter Haarsträhnen hindurch im Zimmer um. Als sie Clarence entdeckte, krabbelte sie zu ihm und drängte sich angstvoll an sein Bein. „Clarence! Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Liebling! Geht es deinem Sohn gut? Imperia hat mich zu der Sache mit dem Gift gezwungen, ich wollte nicht-"

„_Was?!"_, keifte Imperia so laut, wie ihr noch möglich war. „Was redest du da? Ich habe dich zu gar nichts gezwungen!"

„Wo ist dein Hausschwein, Zsa-Zsa?", erkundigte sich Clarence grimmig. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und ignorierte ihren warmen Körper, der sich gegen seine Beine drängte, genau wie er ihren flehenden Blick ignorierte.

„S-Schimäre? Warum fragst du?"

„Weil es kein Schwein ist, sondern ein Mensch."

Imperia brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus und stützte sich haltsuchend am Schreibtisch ab. „Und wieder so ein genialer Schnitzer von den tollen Todessern! Ich wusste nicht, dass man euch dazu abkommandiert hat, verschwundene Haustiere zu suchen!"

„Putz dir mal die Ohren, Imperia!", knurrte Bella aggressiv. „Wir suchen kein Tier, wir suchen einen Animagus!"

„Da könnt ihr lange suchen. Schimäre ist ein Schwein. Sonst würde es nicht ständig in meine Garderobe pinkeln." Noch immer höhnisch giggelnd schüttelte Imperia ihren Kopf. „Und außerdem ist es nicht mehr da. Weggelaufen."

Clarence wandte sich fragend zu seiner Nichte um. Bella zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte einen ahnungslosen Blick auf und sagte: „Ich habe das Schwein nirgends entdecken können. Das Fressen im Napf sah auch nicht gerade besonders frisch aus."

Verärgert schnalzte er mit der Zunge und fixierte nun wieder Zsa-Zsa an, die sich an sein Hosenbein geklammert hatte und zu ihm hochstarrte wie ein treues Hündchen. „Seit wann ist Schimäre verschwunden?", fragte er und beschloss, der Sache mit dem ausgerissenen Schwein vorerst Glauben zu schenken.

„Schimäre ist seit dem Tag verschwunden, an dem die Umbra Inkognito hier im _Madame Impérial_ war. Sicher hatte es einfach Angst und ist in Panik davongelaufen." Zsa-Zsa lächelte Clarence flüchtig an, bevor sie sich zu Bellatrix umwandte und zischte: „Wir wissen, dass du hinter der Verkleidung der Umbra Inkognito steckst, Lestrange."

„Verdammt noch mal, ich bin _nicht_ die Umbra Inkognito!", sagte Bella laut und deutlich und ihr Haar schien sich förmlich bei dem Gedanken zu sträuben. „Die wahre Umbra Inkognito scheint mit euerm Schweinchen unter einer Decke zu stecken!"

„Es ist immer noch Zsa-Zsas Schweinchen", entgegnete Imperia und warf Zsa-Zsa einen hässlichen Blick zu. „Hättest du Schimäre besser erzogen, hätte es vielleicht keine Bündnisse mit irgendwelchen Gespensterweibern abgeschlossen, Zsa-Zsa!"

„Was?!", kläffte die andere Frau. „Was soll das denn heißen, hm? Schimäre ist ein fabelhaftes Schweinchen, also hör auf, auf mir herumzuhacken! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Imperia! Du hast mich dazu überreden die Armbrust zu verstecken, du hast mich dazu überredet, Evan zu vergiften-!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du! Du warst ganz begeistert von der Idee!" Imperia stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schien in ihrer Wut die Anwesenheit der drei Todesser völlig vergessen zu haben. „Hast du nicht immer gesagt, nur eine zerrüttete Familie wäre eine gute Familie, Zsa-Zsa? Dir ist Clarences Familie doch völlig egal, du wolltest ihn für dich alleine haben!"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!", quäkte Zsa-Zsa und klammerte sich fester an Clarences Bein, während sie ihn flehend anfixierte und verheißungsvoll wisperte: „Ich liebe dich, Clarence! Ich wollte nie, dass deiner Familie ein Leid geschieht! Aber dieses Miststück Imperia hat mir Flausen in die Ohren gesetzt!"

„Lügnerin!", kam es empört von Imperia. „Du elendige Lügnerin! Du warst _begeistert_ von dem Plan, Evan umzubringen!"

Wenn zwei Frauen sich stritten, konnte auch Bellatrix nicht fern sein. Mit zornesroten Wangen deutete sie auf Zsa-Zsa und Imperia und schrie: „Die lügen beide, Onkel! Machen wir kurzen Prozess!"

Auch für Clarence war es offensichtlich, dass er weder der einen noch der anderen Glauben schenken konnte. Der einzigen Frau in diesem Raum, der er noch sein vollstes Vertrauen entgegenbringen konnte, war Bellatrix und in Bellas Augen glomm pure Mordlust.

Mit einer schnellen Kniebewegung schleuderte er Zsa-Zsa von sich. Der Länge nach knallte sie auf den Boden, warf ihm einen verletzten Blick nach und kroch nun schutzsuchend zu Imperia. „Was habt ihr nun mit uns vor?", fragte sie und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten tränenverschleiert.

„Euch töten!", rief Bella sogleich, als hätte sie nur auf das richtige Stichwort gewartet. Lucius trat vor. „Du redest hier von meiner Schwester, Bellatrix! Ich sollte derjenige sein, der das entscheidet! Ich bin Imperias Bruder!"

„O mein _Bruder_!" Imperia spielte offenbar die Gerührte. Sie setzte über Zsa-Zsa hinweg und fiel Lucius um den Arm. „Ich wusste, du würdest vernünftig sein, ich wusste, du würdest mich retten! Es reicht schließlich vollkommen aus, wenn Zsa-Zsa heute ihr Leben lässt!"

„_Wie bitte?!"_ Zsa-Zsa starrte perplex zu der blonden Frau hinüber und ihre Kinnlade klappte auf. Imperia antworte mit einem widerlich-listigen Lächeln.

Aber auch Bellatrix Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte sie Clarence an einen dieser fußballverrückten Muggel, wenn sie ein Pokalspiel verloren. Es war ein Ausdruck zwischen Boshaftigkeit, Verwirrung und dem allzu ersichtlichen Wunsch, irgendjemandem direkt an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Zsa-Zsa schluchzte nun laut. „Ich dachte du liebst mich, Imperia!", weinte sie kümmerlich. „Wie kannst du zulassen, dass sie mich umbringen wollen?"

„Oh, du bist egoistisch, Zsa-Zsa! Warum freust du dich nicht für mich, dass mein Bruder Lucius mich aus höchster Not errettet!?"

„Ich bin _egoistisch?!_ _Ich?"_

Nun schien Lucius Geduldsfaden ebenfalls gerissen zu sein. Er packte seine ältere Schwester unsanft an der Schulter und schleuderte sie zu Boden, wo sie direkt auf Zsa-Zsa stürzte.

„Jetzt habe ich aber genug davon!", sagte er und strich sich seinen Ärmel glatt, den Imperia eben noch umklammert hatte. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dich am Leben lassen sollte, Schwester. Ich habe mich seit meiner Geburt für dich schämen müssen, ständig hast du unsere Familie blamiert, warst umtriebig, hast das gesamte Schulhaus Slytherin in Verruf gebracht mit deinen – _deinen_ _Liebesabenteuern!_ Du warst schon immer ein widerliches, obszönes und gemeingefährliches Biest, Imperia! Verdorben bis auf die Knochen!"

Clarence hätte sich sehr gewundert, hätte Imperia daraufhin irgendwelche Emotionalitäten gezeigt, oder gar in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Ihre Reaktion auf die Anschuldigungen ihres Bruders fiel in etwa so aus, wie zu erwarten gewesen war – Imperia _lachte_. Sie lachte wie eine Irrsinnige und war dabei trotz ihrer verminderten Lautstärke so schrill, dass Clarences Ohren zu schmerzen begannen.

Belustigt kreischte sie: „Von uns beiden bist du der Gemeingefährliche, Lucius! Du bist ein Todesser!"

„Die Todesser", entgegnete er ruhig, „stehen für Stolz und Würde, nicht für Primitivität. Verglichen mit mir, Imperia, bist du nur ein Tier, das man in einem menschlichen Körper gesperrt hat."

Ihr Lachen verebbte und das Grinsen, das auf Imperias blassem Gesicht zurückblieb, wirkte leblos, hohl und fast wie aufgemalt. „So? Dann willst du also deine eigene Schwester töten? O Lucius, du Monster." Angewidert bleckte sie die Zähne. „Du gibst mir nicht einmal eine Chance, wie? Was würde Mutter sagen, wenn sie dich hier stehen sehen würde?"

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter zuckte in Lucius Wange ein Muskel. „Sie würde sagen, du verdienst eine harte Bestrafung, Imperia. Aber Bestrafungen haben bei dir stets ihre Wirkung verfehlt – aber vielleicht waren all diese Maßnahmen bisher einfach zu lasch." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Frauen und nickte Clarence und Bella auffordernd zu. Alle drei zusammen wandten sie den Folterfluch an, auch Clarence, der nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, dass er seine einstmals so heißgeliebte Zsa-Zsa nun quälte. Für ihn war es wie ein energischer Abschluss mit der Vergangenheit als notorischer und äußerst naiver Ehebrecher, und Zsa-Zsas schmerzverzerrte Schreie und ihr krampfhaftes Zucken sagten ihm, dass es für sie beide auch keinen Weg mehr geben würde, wieder zusammenzufinden. Doch das war gut so, genau diese Art von Unwiderruflichkeit schätzte er.

Der dreifache Cruciatus hielt lange an. Schließlich schien Lucius der Meinung zu sein, die beiden Frauen, und vor allem seine Schwester, fürs erste genug gestraft zu haben und ließ von ihnen ab. Clarence tat es ihm gleich, nur Bellatrix fuhr unbeirrt fort und erst ein strenger Blick von ihm sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Zsa-Zsa und Imperia lagen als ächzendes und bebendes Körperknäuel auf dem Boden, so zerknittert und schlaffgliedrig wie zwei tote Ameisen. Über Zsa-Zsas volle Lippen rann frisches Blut, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Auch Imperia schien zu viel an Pein gekostet zu haben, sie grinste nicht mehr, während sie schweratmend auf dem Rücken lag.

„Kommen wir zu den wichtigeren Dingen", fuhr Clarence in seinem besten Geschäftston fort. „Zsa-Zsa, du kennst nicht zufällig einen Mann namens Iliad Farleigh? Oder du vielleicht, Imperia?"

Zsa-Zsa hob den glasigen Blick, ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht machte es nicht leicht, eine klare Reaktion abzulesen. Dennoch glaubte er, dass die Frage sie irgendwie überrumpelt hatte und auch Imperia starrte seltsam betreten zu Zsa-Zsa hinüber.

„Nun?", erkundigte sich Clarence noch einmal.

Als Zsa-Zsa nicht antwortete, fiepte Imperia: „I-Iliad ist ein … ein … Giftmischer gewesen. Ein … ein … Bekannter von Zsa-Zsa. Er v-v-v-". Sie begann heftig zu stottern, doch wahrscheinlich nicht auf Grund des Themas, sondern wegen den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus. Clarence wusste nur zu gut, dass der Folterfluch nicht nur den Körper eines Opfers verwüsten konnte, sondern auch das Gehirn. Zumindest Imperia sprach nun, wie eine Frau nach einem Schlaganfall. „Iliad ist v-verschwunden. Vor d-d-dreinzehn Jahren. Gefl-fl-ohen."

„Warum geflohen?" Nun war es Bellatrix, die scharf nachhakte. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bereits wieder drohend erhoben.

„Ä-ärger", sagte Imperia knapp. „Ärger mit dem G-g-g-esetz. Bei-hilfe zum Mord."

„Und er ist einfach so verschwunden, Imperia?", fragte Clarence lahm. „Sang- und klanglos abgehauen?"

„Wer will schon nach A-askaban?" Imperia, die sich schwach auf die Ellenbogen gestützt hatte, sackte nun wieder in sich zusammen. Ihre hellen Augen huschten ziellos in dem Raum umher.

„Wir vermuten, dass Iliad ein Animagus ist", erklärte Clarence und blickte von einer Frau zur anderen. „Wir vermuten, dass es sich um das Schwein Schimäre handelt."

Unter anderen Umständen hätten sowohl Imperia als auch Zsa-Zsa wahrscheinlich gelacht. Doch Imperia schien betäubt und auch Zsa-Zsa war eindeutig zu erschlagen, um sich großartig über Clarences Verdacht lustig zu machen. Ihr Kopf rollte gleichgewichtslos auf ihren Schultern, als Zsa-Zsa sich ein Stück aufrichtete und Clarence die Worte förmlich vor die Füße spuckte: „Schimäre ist ein Schwein! Und Iliad ist vor langer Zeit verschwunden. Das Ganze ist albern."

„Wie alt ist das Schwein eigentlich?", erkundigte Bellatrix sich.

Zsa-Zsa runzelte die Stirn. „Dreizehn." Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf, als dämmerte ihr etwas. „D-dreizehn – ja, dreizehn Jahre! Ich – oh, wie seltsam! Ich –"

„Moment, lass mich raten", schnitt Bella ihr höhnisch das Wort ab. „Du besitzt das Schwein ungefähr seit Iliad Farleighs Verschwinden, habe ich Recht?"

Zsa-Zsa nickte matt und verdattert.

„Die Sache ist für mich eindeutig", teilte Clarence seinen beiden Todesserkollegen mit und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Robe zurückgleiten.

„Ja, für mich auch", stimmte Lucius gelangweilt zu. „Es klingt tatsächlich nach einem Animagus. Es dürfte nur ein Problem werden, diesen Iliad Farleigh wieder aufzutreiben."

Bella schnaubte und ohne Lucius eines Blickes zu würdigen, sagte sie: „Das hat dich gar nicht zu interessieren, mein Guter. Du bist nämlich nicht mit von der Partie."

Doch das schien Lucius auch völlig unbehelligt zu lassen. „Die Suche nach einem stinkenden Schwein überlasse ich dir nur allzu gerne, Bellatrix. Ich werde dem Dunklen Lord auf andere Weise dienen, während du dich meinetwegen im Dreck suhlen darfst."

„Deine Loyalität zu unserem Meister endet also an einer Schlammpfütze, wie?" Bellas Augen blitzten.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, doch Clarence unterbrach die aufkeimende Streiterei mit einem harschen: „Schluss damit! Lucius, entscheide was mit deiner Schwester geschehen soll. Ich werde über Zsa-Zsa richten."

Wie aufs Kommando zuckte Imperia und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, während sie ihren Bruder Lucius mahnend anfixierte. Zsa-Zsa, die wiederum offenbar das Schlimmste von Clarence erwartete, kreischte leise auf und schlang angstvoll ihre Arme um Imperia. „Clarence, bitte nicht!", wimmerte sie. „Bitte töte mich nicht! Töte mich nicht!"

Sie wich vor ihm zurück, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat und presste sich noch näher an Imperia. „Oh, hilf mir bitte, Imperia!", beschwor sie die blonde Frau. „Hilf mir! Ich will nicht sterben!"

Clarence wusste nicht einmal, ob er sie wirklich töten wollte. Einerseits fand er, dass der dreifache Cruciatus Strafe genug gewesen sein musste, andererseits wollte er sich in Evans Namen an ihr rächen und Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten. Zsa-Zsa hatte in Kauf genommen, dass sein Sohn qualvoll starb und im Gegenzug wollte Clarence, dass diese hinterlistige Frau wirklich ihr Leben ließ.

Doch bevor er eine feste Entscheidung getroffen hatte – was nicht leicht war, im Anbetracht von Bellas Rufen nach Mord und Totschlag -, meldete sich Imperia plötzlich zu Wort: „I-ich möchte, dass ihr sie am Leben lasst", sagte sie bittend aber wahrscheinlich aus purem Eigennutz. „Ich m-möchte einen Deal vorschlagen."

„Und der wäre?", erkundigte sich Lucius mehr oder weniger desinteressiert.

Imperia nuschelte: „M-m-mein Ehemann Hubertus Doily. Er besitzt Dinge und Infor-ma-ma-tionen, die hilfreich wären. Für die Todesser. Für den D-D-Dunklen Lord. Wenn ihr mich und Zsa-Zsa gehen lasst, sind euch diese Dinge sicher. Wenn ihr uns tötet, wird m-mein Mann nie damit rausrücken." Ihr infernalisches Grinsen kehrte zurück als sie hinzufügte: „Er l-liebt mich."

Lucius stieß ein verächtliches Grunzen aus, als ob er sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten einen Mann vorstellen könnte, der seine biestige Schwester wirklich _lieben_ konnte.

„Was sollen das für Dinge und Informationen sein?", fragte Bella scharf.

Imperias Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Oh, g-ganz großartige Dinge, Mrs. Le-str-ange. Hubertus Sohn handelt g-gerade etwas mit einem Russen aus. Etwas, dass dem d-Dunklen Lord sicher gefallen dürfte. I-informationen über einen geheim-hei-men Ort."

Die drei Todesser wechselten einen Blick untereinander. Bellatrix wirkte skeptisch, Lucius mehr als interessiert und Clarence fand, dass alleine die Aussicht auf wichtige Informationen wertvoller war, als eine tote Zsa-Zsa Zabini. Sollte Imperia lügen – wovon er jedoch nicht ausging -, konnte man den Doppelmord an ihr und Zsa-Zsa immer noch nachholen. Er nickte seinen Kollegen zu. „Wir lassen sie am Leben", entschied er.

Bellatrix sah ganz furchtbar enttäuscht aus.

„Man wird sich mit dir und deinem Mann in Verbindung setzen, Imperia", sagte Clarence zu der blonden, vor Schmerzen zitternden Frau am Boden. „Du weißt, dass falsche Spiele dich nicht weiterbringen werden. Solltest du uns noch einmal belügen, oder irgendetwas anstellen, das den Todessern oder dem Dunklen Lord schadet, wird man dich töten."

Imperia nickte mechanisch und Clarences Blick huschte ein letztes Mal zu Zsa-Zsa, die sich noch immer an Imperia klammerte. Er wollte ihr Lebewohl wünschen, einfach deshalb, weil ihm Abschiedsgrüße in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren. Doch er blieb stumm und die paar knappen Worte, die er hatte sagen wollen, blieben irgendwo zwischen Kehle und Gaumen stecken. Stattdessen machte er also auf dem Absatz kehrt, bedeutete Bella und Lucius ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Auf dem Weg die Treppe abwärts, geschah das, mit dem Clarence schon seit längerem gerechnet hatte: Sein dunkles Mal begann zu kribbeln und zu brennen und an dem kurzen Zucken von Bellas Mundpartie erkannte er, dass auch sie vom Dunklen Lord beschworen wurde.

Clarence wusste, dass er sich um ihr beider Leben Sorgen machen musste.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Hoffentlich hattet ihr beim Lesen dieses Kapitels genauso viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Gott schütze diese Zicken XD

**akkarim: **Für eine gelungene Kooperation zwischen Bella und Severus sehe ich irgendwie schwarz lach

**anemity:** Ich schreibe an der dunklen Kolonie weiter, ja, allerdings nur an der überarbeiteten Fassung. Die Betaversion, die jetzt noch im Netz zu finden ist, wird unvollständig bleiben.

**Betthäschen:** Die Sache mit Umbra und Schimäre geht jetzt erst richtig los ;)

**Miss Voldemort:** Klar, Sev hat einen verdammt guten Grund, auf Evan wütend zu sein, aber ihn deswegen seinem Schicksal überlassen? Das würde ich Sev nicht zutrauen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Severus in gewisser Weise Verständnis für Evan hat, schließlich haben sie beide einen ähnlichen Hintergrund (strenger Vater, etc.). Severus wird Evan wegen dem Hühnervorfall richtig hassen, aber er kann wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen, warum es so weit gekommen ist. Außerdem weiß Sev, dass die zerbrochene Freundschaft zu Lily nicht komplett Evan zuzuschreiben ist. Sev selbst muss eine Menge Fehler gemacht haben, wenn man nur mal an die Szenen von HP7 denkt, Lilys Warnungen, die er in den Wind geschlagen hat…

Aber ob Lily vor ihrem Tod die Wahrheit über die Sache im Hühnerstall erfahren hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Gut möglich, dass Severus versucht hat, den Vorfall aufzuklären, aber ob Lily ihm das so abgekauft hat?

**Seline Snape:** Du hast recht. Imperia und Zsa-Zsa geben dieser FF einen gewissen Reiz … hat vielleicht etwas mit den ständigen Zickerein zu tun. Aber andererseits habe ich beim Schreiben der Story sehr darauf geachtet, dass hier die Frauen mal das Sagen bekommen. Bellatrix, Imperia, Zsa-Zsa und die Umbra Inkognito sind alles echte Teufelsweiber XD


	18. Doppeltes Strafmaß

**18. Clarence Rosier/ Bellatrix Lestrange: Doppeltes Strafmaß**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn und somit Bellas Cousin (mütterlicherseits)_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Schimäre: _Augenscheinlich ein Pseudonym für jemanden, der mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt steht. Steckt Iliad hinter diesem Tarnnamen?_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Endlich ist die Wahrheit darüber ans Licht gekommen, wer Evan Rosier so heimtückisch vergiften wollte. Clarence, Bellatrix und Lucius machen sich auf den Weg in das „Madame Impérial", wo sie Zsa-Zsa und Imperia für ihre Tat zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen. Und außerdem ist da noch Zsa-Zsas Hausschwein Schimäre, angeblich ein Animagus namens Iliad Farleigh – doch Schimäre bleibt verschwunden, ebenso wie Iliad selbst. Stattdessen nehmen sich die Todesser Zsa-Zsa und Imperia an. Imperia schafft es, einen Deal mit den Todessern auszuhandeln, so dass sie und ihre Geliebte vorerst mit dem Leben davonkommen. Weniger Glück scheinen da Clarence und Bella zu haben, die kurz darauf von dem Dunklen Lord beschworen werden. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_22. Juli 1978_

Dünn erschien Clarence die Luft in dem zugigen Turmzimmer Lord Voldemorts, dünn und kalt wie Eis. Doch zumindest die Kälte konnte er sich erklären, denn sein eigenes Blut war es, das seinen Körper nicht mehr wärmen wollte.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords war unbarmherzig und die rötlich flammenden Augen durchleuchteten Clarence, als er und Bellatrix sich auf den Boden knieten.

_Du hast versagt_, zischte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, von der Clarence nicht genau wusste, ob sie nun Lord Voldemort gehörte oder seinem eigenem Spott. _Du hast den Befehl nicht ausführen können._

„Sieben Tage ist es her, dass ich dir den Auftrag erteilt habe, mir Willigis Wulfgards Armbrust zu bringen", begann Voldemort. „Sieben Tage ohne Ergebnisse, Clarence, das ist erbärmlich. Und du Bellatrix?", wandte er sich an die junge Frau. „Deine vorlaute Einmischung hat ebenfalls zu keinem Erfolg geführt. Die Armbrust bleibt verschwunden und die Identität der Umbra Inkognito ungeklärt; ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie ihr es fertiggebracht habt, mir nach sieben Tagen so _unverschämt_ _wenige_ Ergebnisse zu präsentieren."

Clarence sagte nichts, sondern hielt den Blick gesenkt. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich solch blamable Patzer geleistet, wie während dieses Auftrages. Voldemorts Worte sorgten dafür, dass er seine Fehler wie an einer Schnur aufgereiht vor seinem inneren Augen sah; eine ganze Kette bestehend aus falschen Schritten und unmöglichen Entscheidungen. Und am Anfang dieser Verkettung stand Zsa-Zsa Zabini und seine verflixte Unfähigkeit, das Biest hinter ihrem schönen Antlitz zu erkennen. Er hatte sich täuschen lassen.

„Sag mir, Clarence, was habt ihr am Ende herausgefunden?", fragte Lord Voldemort lauernd. „Ich habe dir Zeit gelassen und ich hoffe für dich, dass du wenigstens einen Teil dieser Zeit sinnvoll genutzt hast, mein Freund."

„Die Umbra Inkognito hat einen Kontaktmann namens Iliad Farleigh", sagte Clarence und sprach dabei noch immer in Richtung Boden.

„Sieben Tage und diese faszinierende´ Neuigkeit ist alles, Clarence?"

„Ich fürchte ja, mein Lord."

„Fürchten?" Voldemort lachte kalt und freudlos auf. „Ganz recht, du solltest die Konsequenz deines Versagens fürchten. Auch du Bella. Ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass die Strafe hart sein würde, solltest du scheitern."

Clarence konnte das Gesicht seiner Nichte nicht erkennen, denn ihre dunklen Haare fielen ihr über Stirn und Schulter. Aber während seines kurzen Seitenblickes begriff er, dass Bellatrix Einmischung nicht zu Clarences vielen Fehlentscheidungen gehörte. Die Tatsache, dass er sie an der Suche nach der Armbrust teilnehmen gelassen hatte, war richtig gewesen. Ohne seine Nichte hätte Clarence noch weniger erreicht, ohne Bella wäre er weiterhin blind gewesen, nicht nur für Zsa-Zsas Spielchen. Sie traf keine Schuld.

„Mein Lord", wagte Clarence zu sagen, „es ist mein Fehler, dass der Auftrag fehlgeschlagen ist. Sie wusste, dass ich scheitern würde und sie wollte es verhindern. In Eurem Namen verhindern, mein Lord."

Clarence sah es nicht, doch er fühlte wie Voldemorts Augen sich wieder auf ihn richteten und analytisch musterten. Sein Mund wurde trocken und seine Stirn feucht, doch er wollte die Konsequenz für den Misserfolg alleine tragen. Die wenigsten Todesser hätten so gehandelt wie Clarence, denn kein Mensch genoss Strafen. Doch Clarence betrachtete es als einen Teil seiner Loyalität, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, auch wenn Verantwortung Schmerz und Qual einbrachte.

Er hob den Blick etwas an, nur so weit, dass er die rotglühenden Augen seines Meisters erkennen konnte, die ihn unter den Schatten der schwarzen Kutte heraus drohend musterten. Schwer zu sagen, was Voldemort dachte, wie er auf Clarences Worte reagierte, doch für Clarence war es zu spät, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen und alles abzustreiten. Stattdessen sagte er: „Mein Lord, ich sagte Euch einmal, dass ich mich niemals vor einer Aufgabe drücken werde. Auch nicht vor einer Bestrafung oder dem Tod. Das ist es, was Treue für mich bedeutet. Und Ihr habt mir daraufhin geantwortet, dass Ihr meine Treue eines Tages belohnen werdet."

„Ein sehr eigenwilliger Moment, um solche Forderungen zu stellen, mein Freund", zischte Voldemort. Nun klang seine Stimme unterschwellig zornig, wütend über diese Art der Blasphemie. „Was solltest du für deine Treue erwarten können? In einem Augenblick wie diesem?"

Clarence spürte, wie Voldemorts Geist begann, in seinem Kopf herumzutasten. Ein Geist, der so groß und mächtig war, dass er Clarences Bewusstsein einfach aus dem Weg schieben und an den Rand zu drücken schien. Dann zischte im Inneren seines Schädels eine schlangengleiche Stimme: _Bettelst du um Gnade, mein Freund? Nein, du bettelst um die doppelte Strafe. Wie töricht!_

Und vom Rand seines Bewusstseins aus antwortete Clarence: _Ihr wolltet meine Treue und Verdienste belohnen, mein Lord! Und das ist es, was ich verdiene!_

_- glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich für deine Tapferkeit schonen werde, Clarence! Wenn du diese Form der Belohnung wünschst, dann gebe ich sie dir. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir, ob du sie überleben möchtest oder nicht -_

„Bella, du kannst gehen. Dein Onkel bittet darum, deine Strafe zu spüren zu bekommen.", befahl Lord Voldemort kalt und seine Stimme holte Clarence wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie seine Nichte sich langsam erhob und ihm einen Blick zuwarf, aus dem einerseits Verwunderung und andererseits Verwirrung sprach. „Clarence", drängte sie beschwörend. „Wieso-?!"

Er schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. „Sei still, Bellatrix. Du weißt warum!"

„Du musst mich nicht schützen!", rief sie nun schon fast beleidigt.

„Ich schütze dich nicht! Es war mein Auftrag und ich habe versagt, du hast _nichts_ damit zu tun. Und jetzt geh schon!"

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und steifen Blick rauschte Bella davon. Clarence hörte das grollende, hässliche Geräusch, als die schwere Standuhr aufschwang und Bella den Weg hinaus freimachte. Kaum war sie verschwunden, griff Lord Voldemort nach seinem Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn kurz, vielleicht wie ein Muggelchirurg einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Werkzeuge werfen würde, kurz vor einer Operation. „Weißt du Clarence, die wenigsten Todesser hätten es je gewagt, eine solche Bitte vorzutragen", meinte er beiläufig, die Augen noch immer auf den Zauberstab in der weißen Spinnenhand gerichtet. „Ist dir Bellatrix das wirklich wert?"

„Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich, mein Lord. Ich würde für sie sterben."

„Vielleicht schon heute, mein Freund, vielleicht schon gleich. Und falls du es wider Erwarten überleben solltest, musst du wissen, dass es nicht mehr deine Aufgabe sein wird, die Armbrust von Willigis Wulfgard zu finden. Der Befehl wird an deinen Sohn Evan gehen."

Ihm wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Auftrag an Evan abzutreten. Evan erschien ihm mit einem Mal so unglaublich schwach und gebrechlich, so unfertig und ungenügend. Wenn selbst Clarence und Bella an der Mission gescheitert waren, wie sollte ausgerechnet Evan Lord Voldemort zufrieden stellen können? Die Vergiftung seines Sohnes hatte Clarence klargemacht, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, sollte Evan tatsächlich umkommen. Auch wenn er ständig über den Jungen meckerte und sich beschwerte, Clarence liebte ihn tausend Mal mehr als sein eigenes Leben.

Als hätte Lord Voldemort seine Gedanken belauscht, tadelte er: „Nur Instinkte, Clarence. Elterliche Liebe ist nur ein Instinkt, das weißt du. Wäre Evan in eine andere Familie hineingeboren, könnte ich dir seine Ermordung befehlen, ohne dass du auch nur mit der Wimper zucken würdest. Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass Liebe nicht mehr als ein Trugbild ist, das den Menschen Gefühle vorgaukelt, die nicht wirklich sind. Warum _begreifst_ du nicht?"

„Es ist nicht einfach zu begreifen, mein Lord."

„Und das ist deine bedauerlichste Schwäche, der Grund, warum du auch Zsa-Zsa Zabini nicht töten konntest; der Grund, warum ich nicht das bekam, worum ich dich gebeten habe." Voldemorts Zauberstab schnellte vor und berührte Clarences Stirn. Er spürte die Magie, die in dem Holz wirkte und die Kraft, die seine Haut zum Prickeln brachte. Er gab zu, dass er sich vor den Schmerzen fürchtete und auch vor dem Tod, der ihn hinter dieser Welt der Qual vielleicht erwarten würde. Doch Clarence biss die Zähne zusammen und schreckte nicht zurück.

Trotz all seiner Tapferkeit und Zähigkeit, der Cruciatus blieb ein furchtbares Werkzeug, besonders dann, wenn man das doppelte Strafmaß zu erleiden hatte und man sich für zwei krümmte und schrie…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Das eindeutig kürzeste Kapitel der Geschichte. Die nächsten werden wieder sehr viel länger sein, keine Sorge

Ab hier macht die FF eine kleine, schwerpunktsmäßige Wendung und widmet sich in den nächsten Kapitel vor allem Evan und Severus. Aber die Bella-Fans müssen keine Angst haben, dass sie jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr zum Zug kommt. Bella ist noch längst nicht aus der Welt ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Das Versprechen, bzw. der Deal, den Imperia mit den Todessern ausgehandelt hat, solltest du im Kopf behalten. Wird noch sehr wichtig werden. Ob sie ihre teuflischen Neigungen trotz allem fortführen wird? Wir werden sehen.

** Harrys MauzZ:** Danke. Lass mal wieder was von dir hören, ja:)

** Miss Voldemort:** Nein, tatsächlich ist Zsa-Zsa die ältere der beiden. Sie müsste so 36 oder 37 Jahre alt sein, Imperia ist ungefähr 33. Allerdings wirkt Imperia wirklich etwas älter, wahrscheinlich weil sie quasi die Anführerin der „Beziehung" ist.

Dass die Sache mit Schimäre etwas an Wurmschwanz erinnert war zu befürchten. In dieser FF gibt es auf dem ersten Blick ein paar Parallelen, aber im Großen und Ganzen (d.h. meine übrigen FFs dazugenommen) betrachtet, sind diese Parallelen wirklich nicht mehr besonders extrem. Die ganze Sache, wie Schimäre ein Animagus wird und welche Rolle er bei den Morden spielt, ist eigentlich kaum mit Wurmschwanz Situation zu vergleichen. Aber die FFs, die diese Themen behandeln, sind noch im Entstehen begriffen "

** Seline Snape**: Ja, ich werde Schweinchen Schimäre für dich treten, versprochen. Und Umbra ist auch bald wieder mit von der Partie, die FF ist schließlich nicht umsonst nach ihr benannt ;)


	19. Die Motte im Silberkäfig

**19. Severus Snape: Die Motte im Silberkäfig**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Schimäre: _Augenscheinlich ein Pseudonym für jemanden, der mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt steht. Steckt Iliad hinter diesem Tarnnamen?_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Noch kein Todesser_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Severus Evan das Leben gerettet hat, bietet Clarence ihm ganz offen einen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser an. Severus bittet um Bedenkzeit. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Später Abend des 22. Julis 1978_

Schwerer Regen klatschte gegen die dünnen und undichten Fenster des Hauses in Spinners End, in dem Tobias Snape und sein Sohn Severus lebten, dem kleinen, schmalen, heruntergekommenen und schmucklosen Haus, auf dessen Besitz Tobias so stolz war – schließlich besaßen Versager keine eigenen Häuser -, obwohl es eigentlich mehr der Bank als ihm gehörte.

Severus saß oben in seinem Zimmer und starrte hinaus auf die flackernde Straßenlampe, die vom Regensturm förmlich ausgepeitscht wurde. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit Nudeln (al dente und statt einer echten Soße gab es die eingedickte Brühe von gestern), doch das Essen war längst kalt und nach der zweiten Gabel hatte Severus schon vergessen, dass der Teller überhaupt vor ihm stand. Viel lieber schaute er der Straßenlaterne beim Flackern zu, während sich seine Gedanken um Clarence Rosiers Vorschlag drehten, Severus könnte ein Todesser werden. Und dieser Vorschlag, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er nun verlockend oder gefährlich war, wand sich durch seinen Verstand. Gewiss war es eine Ehrung, von einem alten und erfahrenen Todesser wie Clarence überhaupt in Betracht gezogen worden zu sein. Schließlich war Severus weder nobel, noch reich, noch reinblütig; alles was er besaß waren sein Verstand und sein Talent. Und beides wollte gefordert werden.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob man an Langeweile sterben konnte, doch zumindest fühlte er sich kurz davor. Als er vor gut zwei Stunden einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte – er vermied es stets, sich allzu lange zu betrachten -, waren ihm seine Augen wie zwei lange, leere Tunnel erschienen. Ganz stumpf und angeödet. _Erkennst du es, Freundchen?_ hatte sein Spiegelbild ihm gesagt, _man sieht es dir schon an, dass dein Verstand in all der Langeweile absäuft. Und ohne einen Rettungsring wirst du ganz schnell darin versinken._

Nur wie sollte Severus Rettungsring aussehen? Er interessierte sich für viele Dinge, doch kaum etwas konnte ihn über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg fesseln. Nur Zweierlei _liebte_ er wirklich: Zum einen liebte er es, in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herumzuschnüffeln. Als er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte Severus seinen Nachbarn nachspioniert und herausgefunden, dass diese nur deshalb so immens an Benzinkosten sparen konnten, weil sie sich den nötigen Sprit dreisterweise bei den Autos Fremder abzapften.

Und in der zweiten Klasse hatte er seiner Grundschullehrerin Mrs. Pennymarker hinterhergeschnüffelt und ihr außereheliches Liebesleben mit der alten Polaroidkamera seines Vaters dokumentiert – was auch relativ einfach gewesen war, denn Mrs. Pennymarkers „Beziehungen" fanden stets im Klassenraum von Mr. Carew, Severus Mathelehrer, statt. Unbequemerweise hatte Mrs. Pennymarker Severus eine Backpfeife erteilt, nachdem er seine Beweise offengelegt hatte und Tobias Snape hatte wiederum Mrs. Pennymarker das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, weil sie es gewagt hatte, gegen seinen Sohn die Hand zu erheben.

Dann, in Hogwarts, hatte Severus Bekanntschaft mit Potter und seinen Freunden gemacht, Jungs, die es geradezu verdienten bespitzelt zu werden. Sieben Schuljahre lang hatten sie ihren Unfug getrieben und genau so lange war Severus ihrer Fährte gefolgt, mit allen Konsequenzen, die neugierige Schnüffler zu ertragen hatten. Ja, Severus liebte es zu schnüffeln, wahrscheinlich mindestens genau so sehr wie ein übereifriger Bluthund die Verbrecherjagd liebte.

Seine zweite große Leidenschaft galt den dunklen Künsten, was vielleicht daran lag, dass diese Form der Magie noch immer geheimnisumwittert und relativ unerforscht war. Die dunklen Künste waren wie ein großes weites Land, in dem nur wenige Menschen umherzogen und es demnach noch überall etwas zu entdecken gab. Und für einen Jungen, der Geheimnisse liebte, waren die dunklen Künste äußerst verlockend und reizvoll.

Unterm Strich betrachtet gab es also zwei Dinge, die Severus wirklich am Herzen lagen: Wie ein Bluthund herumzuschnüffeln und sich durch die Angelegenheiten Anderer zu graben, und eben die dunklen Künste, die offen und unerforscht vor ihm lagen.

Komisch, dass ein Dasein als Todesser ihm die Möglichkeit geben würde, sich mit beidem zu beschäftigen. Als Todesser wären seine Talente gefordert und sein Verstand beschäftigt. Eigentlich war das keine schlechte Vorstellung. Trotzdem spukten dunkle Vorahnungen durch Severus Bewusstsein und Lilys Stimme traktierte sein Gewissen, erzählte ihm von den schrecklichen Dingen, die Todesser taten.

Aber was wusste Lily schon über den Schwarzen Orden? Sie hatte diese Gerüchte nur aufgesaugt und überspitzt wiedergegeben, um Severus von seiner verwegenen Idee abzubringen.

Gerüchte!

Doch abgesehen von Lily - was war mit all diesen grausigen Artikeln, die sich inzwischen fast täglich im _Tagesprophet_ fanden? Clarence Rosier hatte gesagt, dass die Hälfte davon schlichtweg erstunken und erlogen sei. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt haben sollte, so blieb immer noch die andere Hälfte übrig. Und die war ebenfalls alles andere als freundlich.

Konnte er das so einfach unter dem Stichwort „Gerüchte" abharken?

Als Severus Gedanken Clarence Rosier erreichten, fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was der Mann gesagt hatte, sollte Severus sich nicht für Lord Voldemorts Seite entscheiden: Mr. Rosier würde ihn die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch ausbrennen müssen. Severus verspürte kein großes Interesse daran, dass dieser Mann an seinem Gedächtnis herumpfuschte und –werkelte. Ein kleiner Fehler und Severus würde den Rest seines Lebens im St. Mungos oder – noch schlimmer - in einem Heim für geistigbehinderte Muggel zubringen, wo er ganz sicher nicht mehr herumschnüffeln oder sich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigen könnte. Nein, stattdessen würde er mit stumpfen Kinderscheren und Kleber knuddelige, bunte Filztiere basteln und sich über noch buntere Pillen freuen, die man ihm zusammen mit Essenspampe zum Mittagessen bringen würde –

„Ach, das ist doch völlig bekloppt!", sagte Severus zu sich selbst und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich weigere mich, auch nur an bunte Filztierchen zu denken!" Seine Stimme dröhnte in dem kleinen Raum und nachdem sie verklungen war, hörte Severus nur noch den Regen auf das Dach und gegen das Fenster trommeln.

Er beschloss, sich ein wenig abzulenken und mit der vagen Idee, in der Küche ein Glas Milch zu trinken, verließ er sein Zimmer. Im Erdgeschoss brannte noch Licht, Severus vermutete, dass sein Vater wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. Während er langsam die Treppe hinunterschritt, fiel sein Blick auf die Pinnwand, an der viele Schichten uralter Notizen und Merkzettel hingen. Unter einer alten Telefonrechnung lugte etwas hervor, das Severus im ersten Moment einen leichten Schreck versetzte. Er schob die längst vergilbte Telefonrechnung zur Seite und sah – welch Zufall – ein Filztier, das Severus in der ersten Klasse basteln musste - _musste_!

Es war ein grauer Hund mit langen, schwarzen Schlappohren und Elendsmiene. Der Hund lächelte nicht, im Gegensatz zu den Filztieren, die seine Klassenkameraden gebastelt hatten, und seine Augen waren kleine, schwarze Punkte. Wie leere Tunnel. Wie Severus eigene Augen.

Er hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr an dieses hässliche Ding gedacht. Dabei gab es eigentlich einen guten Grund, daran zu denken: Lily, die Severus einmal während der Winterferien der ersten Klasse besuchte, hatte den alten Filzhund entdeckt und von der Pinnwand gezogen. „Guck mal, der sieht genau so aus wie du, Severus!", hatte sie gelächelt und den Hund neben ihn gehalten, als ob sie beide wie Zwillinge vergleichen würde. „Du machst auch immer so ein Gesicht, wie nach sieben Jahren Regenwetter!"

Severus – der zufälligerweise nun fast genau sieben Jahre älter war – presste den traurigen Filzhund zurück an die Pinnwand und erdolchte ihn beinahe mit der Stecknadel. Irgendwas an der Sache kam ihm unheimlich vor, so als hätte jemand Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zusammen in einen Topf geworfen und zu einem einzigen Teig verknetet. Ein Teig, der ihm ganz und gar nicht schmeckte, der zu bitter war.

Er übersprang die letzten Treppenstufen und überging auch die Milch, die er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte zu trinken. Stattdessen blickte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater auf dem Sessel saß, schlief und sehr laut schnarchte. Das Licht des Fernsehers flackerte geisterhaft über ihn hinweg.

Severus schnaubte lahm. „Damit hätten wir wohl das Rätsel um die viel zu hohe Stromrechnung gelöst", sagte er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Tobias Snape schlief _immer_ vor laufendem Fernseher ein, doch das hatte er weder Eileen noch Severus je geglaubt.

Severus beschloss den Fernseher auszuschalten, ehe das alte Ding womöglich noch vor lauter „Defektheit" explodieren würde. Doch als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und die Bilder sah, die über die Mattscheibe kriselten, und die verzerrte Stimme des Sprechers hörte, die aus dem Gerät drang, hielt Severus unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Zuckend bewegte sich ein zerschlagener Marsch britischer Soldaten durch das Bild, die einen Verwundeten auf der Bahre mit sich trugen, dessen einer Arm in Fetzen hing. Die Stimme des Sprechers war quäkend und noch merkwürdiger verzerrt, als Severus es von dem Fernseher gewohnt war. „-wie heldenhafte Krieger – unsere Soldaten – Vormarsch der Alliierten – unzählige Opfer in Kriegsgefangenschaft –".

_Krieger, Opfer und Kriegsgefanangenschaft_, rief eine Stimme in Severus Kopf. Drei der Wörter, die Clarence Rosier gebraucht hatte, um Severus zu verdeutlichen, dass die Todesser keine Mörder waren, die aus einer reinen Laune heraus Leute entführten und töteten.

Das Bild flackerte, hängte sich auf und die Bewegungen der Soldaten erstarrte kurz, dann zuckte das schwarzweiße Filmmaterial weiter und erneut sagte der Sprecher: „-wie heldenhafte Krieger – unsere Soldaten – Vormarsch der Alliierten – unzählige Opferin Kriegsgefangenschaft –". Und dann wieder: „heldenhafte Krieger – Opfer in Kriegsgefangenschaft".

Severus klopfte auf das Gehäuse des Fernsehgerätes, in der Hoffnung, die Störung so zu beheben, doch das Bild des verletzten Soldaten mit dem zerfetzten linken Arm spulte sich wieder und wieder von neuem ab, genau wie die Stimme des Sprechers. Seine Worte verfolgten Severus und zu diesen Wörtern mischte sich das Echo von Clarence Rosiers Stimme, die sagte: _„In einem Krieg spricht man nicht von Morden und Entführungen, sondern von Opfern und Kriegsgefangenschaft. Seltsam, dass die Menschen mit den letzten beiden Wörtern viel besser leben können. Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man jemanden als Mörder oder als Krieger bezeichnet, nicht wahr? Ein Mord ist ein Vergehen, ein Krieger wird für seinen Mut und seinen Kampfeswillen gefeiert und geehrt. Auch wenn das Ministerium uns behandelt wie eine Gruppe mordender und gemeingefährlicher Terroristen, Mr. Snape, in Wirklichkeit sind die Todesser Krieger, die an einer großen und noblen Idee festhalten. Leider lehrt uns die Geschichte, dass die großen und noblen Ideen jedoch Zeit brauchen, ehe sie akzeptiert werden."_

Severus hatte genug gehört und gesehen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um den Kasten einfach auszustellen, doch kaum hatte er den Schalter mit der Fingerspitze berührt, durchzuckte ihn ein kurzer Stromschlag. Als ob unsichtbare Kräfte den Film vorspulten, rasten nun verworrene Bildfetzen über die Mattscheibe und die Stimme des Sprechers überschlug sich, sodass sie wie das Maulen eines Ungeheuers klang. Und dann, ganz plötzlich stoppte das Bild abrupt. Severus lehnte sich näher an den Schirm heran und starrte auf das schwarzweiße Abbild einer kleinen Gruppe Soldaten, die am Rande eines offenbar französischen Dorfes standen und von einem Dutzend lächelnder Zivilisten mit Brot, Obst und Trinken versorgt wurden. Es war kein besonderes Bild, doch irgendetwas daran ließ Severus innehalten. Das Bild bewegte sich nicht, sondern flackerte bloß unruhig und die Stimme des Sprechers war zu einem einzigen Störlaut verkommen. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, er musterte die Menschen, die Zivilisten und die britischen Soldaten, die dankbar die Nahrung entgegennahmen und die zufrieden und stolz dreinblickten. Zufrieden und stolz, weil sie dabei waren, Geschichte zu schreiben und die Welt zu verbessern? Weil sie wussten, dass ihr Vormarsch und ihr Kampf nobel und richtig war?

_Du bist wirklich selten dämlich, wenn du einen defekten Fernseher als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl betrachtest,_ höhnte eine Stimme in Severus Kopf. _Dämlich genug um wirklich Geschichte zu schreiben, Schniefelus._

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall, das Bild im Fernseher erlosch und übelriechender Rauch quoll aus dem Gehäuse. Severus schreckte zurück, während Tobias sich nur lautschnarchend in seinem Sessel umdrehte.

„Tobias, der Fernseher brennt", sagte Severus, doch sein Vater schlummerte weiter.

Flammen züngelten fröhlich aus dem alten Kasten hervor. Severus rümpfte die Nase, warf erneut einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Vater, der jedoch immer noch nicht reagierte, und zog schließlich seinen Zauberstab um das Haus vor dem Abbrennen zu bewahren. Drei Sekunden später war das Problem behoben und mit einem weiteren Zauber ließ er das Fenster aufkippen, damit sich auch der Rauch verziehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde Tobias ihm die Schuld für die spontane Fernsehexplosion geben, denn er war der Meinung, Magier würden der Elektronik schaden. „Hokuspokus-Strahlung" nannte er das dann.

Also schlich sich Severus wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, diesmal jedoch mit einem Glas Milch. Es war inzwischen beinahe Mitternacht und er fand, dass eine eigenartige Stimmung das Haus auszufüllen schien. Doch was das für eine Stimmung war, vermochte er kaum zu beschreiben, es gab Wörter, die erst erfunden werden mussten. _Vielleicht solltest du es einen Hauch von Schicksal nennen_, meinte die Stimme in Severus Kopf, _obwohl es natürlich deine Sache ist, Schniefelus, ob du einen Filzhund oder einen defekten Fernseher als Schicksalswink betrachten möchtest. _

Severus hielt nicht viel von solchen Begriffen wie „Schicksal", doch die Stimme hatte Recht. Der Hauch von etwas Großem und Schwerem lag in der Luft, unfassbar und trotzdem spürbar.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, saß ein Tier auf seinem Schreibtisch und futterte die kalten Nudeln. Es war ein kleiner Steinkauz, der durch den Kamin in Severus Zimmer geflogen sein musste. Er schnappte die Eule mit einem beherzten Handgriff und zog den Brief von ihrem Fuß, der mit einem königsroten Seidenband um das Bein des Vogels gewickelt worden war. Seidenbänder! Severus konnte sich schon denken, wer der Absender des Briefes war. Das Pergament besaß ein Wachssiegel, auf dem das Wappen der Malfoys zu erkennen war. Während sich der Steinkauz wieder genüsslich über den Teller voller Nudeln hermachte, schlug Severus den Brief auf und las:

_Wenn du dich schon entschieden haben solltest, statte mir ruhig einen Besuch ab._

_Lucius_

Severus schnaubte trocken. Clarences Rosiers Angebot schien mehr als nur ernsthaft gewesen zu sein, wenn Lucius Malfoy bereits anfing, Severus des Nachts Anfragen zu schicken. Er stellte sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn er die Möglichkeit einfach ausschlug, ein Todesser zu werden. Würden sie ihm tatsächlich das Gedächtnis löschen? Oder vielleicht auch mehr als das?

Nein, Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. Rosier oder Lucius ihn töten würden. Nicht nachdem er Evan das Leben gerettet hatte. Er fürchtete sich auch nicht wirklich vor den Konsequenzen, das Angebot abzuschlagen, sondern vielmehr vor den Konsequenzen ein Todesser zu _sein_. Askaban war kein besonders angenehmer Ort und er würde sich viel lieber zehnfach zum Geistesbehinderten hexen lassen, als auch nur ein Jahr auf dieser Gefängnisinsel zu verbringen.

Alles was er wollte, war einen dauerhaften Platz in der magischen Welt und die Möglichkeit, in den dunklen Künsten herumzuschnüffeln. Ein Todesser werden, interessenhalber? Besaß er denn keine Überzeugung, die die Entscheidung, sich Lord Voldemort anzuschließen, rechtfertigen könnte?

Doch, die gab es…

Er war von etwas überzeugt. Irgendwie erschien ihm die Idee Lord Voldemorts richtig. Nicht weil Severus einen besonderen Hass auf Muggel verspürte, nein, sondern weil er mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen hatte, was geschehen konnte, wenn die Welt der Magier und die nichtmagische Welt zu nah aneinander rückten. Die mögliche Ausnutzung der magischen Welt, Severus hatte diese Bedrohung in seiner eigenen Familie miterlebt. Tobias Snape hatte es ungemein praktisch gefunden, eine Hexe geheiratet zu haben, doch Eileens Spaß, ihn mit Zauberei den Alltag zu erleichtern, war irgendwann zu einer Art _Pflicht_ geworden. Tobias hatte sie gezwungen zu hexen, hatte sie bedroht wenn sie sich weigerte, selbst dann, als sie in Konflikt mit dem Zaubereiministerium geraten waren. Und als Tobias Snape schließlich begriffen hatte, dass man mit Magie nicht jedes Problem lösen konnte, hatte er begonnen, Zauberei zu verfluchen, es als nutzlosen Hokuspokus abzutun. Auch nach all diesen Jahren wurde Severus das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein eigener Vater seine Mutter _versklavt_ hatte. Und dieses Gefühl hatte sich als eine Art von Urangst in Severus manifestiert, die Angst davor, ausgenutzt und missbraucht zu werden und nicht Herr seiner selbst zu sein.

Das war der Grund für Severus Überzeugung. In der Zauberwelt gab es so viele Muggelfreunde, die glaubten, es sei an der Zeit, dass Muggel und Magier ein und dieselbe Zukunft bestritten, doch Severus hätte sich lieber am nächsten Dachbalken erhängt, als dem tatenlos zuzusehen.

Die Krallen des Steinkauzes klackerten geräuschvoll über den Teller, auf dem sich inzwischen keine einzige Nudel mehr befand. Der Vogel hatte das Geschirr aber offenbar als bequemes Nest auserkoren und machte es sich gemütlich. Severus verscheuchte ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung, der Vogel flatterte auf und davon, hinaus durch den Kamin.

Severus warf erneut einen Blick auf Lucius Brief: _Wenn du dich schon entschieden haben solltest, statte mir ruhig einen Besuch ab._

Hatte Severus sich entschieden? Sein Kopf beantworte diese Frage mit einem kühlen _Ja_, während sein vorlautes Bauchgefühl der Meinung zu sein schien, Severus würde geradewegs in sein Verderben rennen. Aber, zum Teufel noch mal, hatten Bäuche eigentlich ein Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung?

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Lucius Malfoy verschwendete keine große Zeit mit Plauscherei und schon wenig später stand Severus vor dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort, dessen Blick die eisige Wucht und Durchschlagskraft einer Gewehrkugel zu besitzen schien.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen, in die Länge gezogenen Raum, mit schweren Vorhängen, die vor den Burgfenstern hingen. Wäre es draußen hell gewesen, hätten die Vorhänge das Licht wahrscheinlich komplett aufgefangen, doch in der Nacht wirkten sie wie die Konturen unförmiger Monster, die an der Wand Wache hielten. Im Schein eines wachsbefleckten Kerzenständers saß Lord Voldemort auf einem hohen Stuhl, umgeben von mehreren Todessern, deren Gesichter von knochenbleichen Masken bedeckt wurden. Severus, der hinter Lucius lief, spähte zu ihnen hinüber und die Todesser erwiderten seinen Blick, ehe sie sich an den Dunklen Lord wandten.

„Lucius Malfoy, eure Lordschaft", sagte der eine. „Lucius Malfoy mit Begleitung."

Voldemort hob seine weiße Hand von der samtbezogenen Stuhllehne und machte eine verscheuchende Geste. „Ich habe ihn erwartet", stellte er mit hoher, kalter Stimme klar. „Ihr anderen könnt euch entfernen."

Die Todesser neigten ihre Köpfe und huschten mit bauschenden schwarzen Roben davon. Severus wandte seinen Kopf ein Stück, um ihnen nachzusehen, doch sobald die Gestalten aus dem Lichtkegel getreten waren, schienen sie gänzlich mit der Dunkelheit zu verschwimmen. Nur das Echo ihrer Schritte hing noch kurz in dem Saal, fern und unortbar.

„Ist das der junge Mann, Lucius, von dem man mir berichtet hat?"

Lucius verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Meister. „Ja, mein Lord. Severus Snape."

Lord Voldemort stellte sein Weinglas auf den Mahagonitisch neben sich und erhob sich schwungvoll von seinem Platz. Er war groß und schlank, größer und schlanker noch als Severus, Lucius oder Evan Rosier. Eine schwere Kutte fiel über seinen Kopf, sodass das Gesicht des berüchtigten Lord Voldemorts im Schatten lag. Nur zwei Augen glommen und stachen hervor, die das einfallende Restlicht seltsam rotschimmernd reflektierten. Severus fühlte sich an Werwolfsaugen erinnert, Augen eines nachtaktiven Raubtieres.

Lord Voldemort schritt auf Severus zu und plötzlich wurde Severus bewusst, dass er keine Vorstellung hatte, wie er sich am Besten verhalten sollte. Lucius und die anderen Todesser hatten sich verbeugt, schön und gut, doch welche Benimmregeln galten für einen Jungen wie ihn? Doch noch ehe er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, streckte Lord Voldemort Severus die rechte Hand entgegen, die er ohne großartig zu zögern ergriff und zum Gruße schüttelte. Händeschütteln war eine Geste, die den meisten Menschen – so auch Severus - im Laufe ihres Lebens in Fleisch und Blut überging, doch bereits im zweiten Moment wunderte Severus sich. Die ganze Situation war merkwürdig surreal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wessen Hand er soeben unter seinen Fingern spürte. Die kühle, trockene Hand Lord Voldemorts, dem vielleicht größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, mit fest über die Knochen gespannter Haut, Haut so blass, dass sie fast durchscheinend wirkte.

Severus fröstelte, doch er wusste nicht genau weshalb. Vielleicht hatte ein Luftzug ihn gestreift, oder möglicherweise lag es auch an dem Händedruck mit diesem Mann, dessen Haut sich so seltsam wächsern, blutleer und leichenartig anfühlte?

„Lucius, du darfst gehen", sagte der Dunkle Lord ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich möchte mich mit dem jungen Severus alleine unterhalten, alles andere wäre unhöflich ihm gegenüber. Und wir wollen die Gastfreundschaft in allen Ehren halten."

„Natürlich, mein Lord", nickte Lucius und verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus dem Saal. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit schlug eine schwere Tür ins Schloss und Severus hatte mit einem Mal das seltsame Gefühl, eingesperrt worden zu sein.

„Setz dich, Severus." Der Dunkle Lord wies auf einen zweiten Stuhl, von dem Severus sich sicher war, dass er zuvor noch nicht hier gestanden hatte. Auch dieser Stuhl war mit schwarzem Samt überzogen, doch er war weniger wuchtig und raumfüllend als Voldemorts eigener.

Vielleicht lag es an der eben erwähnten Gastfreundschaft, dass Voldemort seine Kutte vom Kopf streifte, nachdem sie beide platzgenommen hatten. Severus hatte sich bisher noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie der Dunkle Lord eigentlich aussehen könnte, und selbst wenn er sich diese Frage je gestellt hätte, er hätte wahrscheinlich angenommen, Voldemort wäre spitzbärtig, verschlagen und sehr alt. Doch all das traf nicht zu.

Ein schmales Gesicht war zum Vorschein getreten, schneefarben und mit alterslosen Zügen, als hätte man Falten und Runzeln einfach verwischt. Nur die Wangen waren hohl und knochig, aber Severus konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun schädelartig oder etwa edel wirkten. Doch zumindest kam er zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Gesicht _eigenartig_ war, denn er hatte noch nie ein Gesicht gesehen, das einerseits so fein geschnitten war und andererseits den Eindruck machte, als wäre es aus kaltem Stein oder Eis gemeißelt.

Ja, Lord Voldemort war gut aussehend, aber schauerlich, wie die Menschwerdung einer linkischen Spinne mit hässlich-weißem, haarlosem Spinnenkörper.

„Du bist also der Einladung gefolgt", stellte Voldemort fest und richtete seinen stechenden Blick auf Severus. Er hatte dunkle Augen, von einer fast gewöhnlichen dunkelgrünen oder braunen Farbe, aber etwas in ihrem Inneren glühte wie feuerrote Kohlen, als würde es hinter den Pupillen brennen wie in einem Hochofen.

Beruhigt stellte Severus fest, dass es ihm nicht die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Als er antwortete, klangen seine Worte beinahe so ruhig und gewählt wie immer. „Nicht nur der Einladung, Sir. Ich habe sehr gründlich darüber nachgedacht und meine Entscheidung steht fest."

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass du das Angebot annehmen wirst. Gewiss, sonst wärst du nicht gekommen. Lucius erzählte mir, du seiest ein Zauberer mit bemerkenswerten Talenten und, das ist mir nicht entgangen, wie ich hörte, hast du den jungen Evan Rosier vor den sicheren Tod bewahrt."

Severus nickte stumm und zum ersten Mal wanderte sein Blick flüchtig über den runden Mahagonitisch, der zwischen den beiden Stühlen stand. Unter anderem befand sich auf diesem Tisch ein reichverzierter Silberkäfig, in dem eine haarige Motte saß, die in etwa so groß wie Severus ausgestreckte Hand sein musste.

„Viele deiner Freunde haben sich mir schon vor geraumer Zeit angeschlossen, ich frage mich, warum du so lange gehadert hast. Wo du doch so bekannt für dein Talent und dein Interesse an der schwarzen Magie bist. Tristan Mulciber, Wassily Wilkes, Jason Avery, Evan Rosier – sie haben nicht gezögert."

„Wichtige Entscheidungen brauchen Zeit", antwortete Severus vorsichtig. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er reagierte auf den Mann vor ihm mit leichter Scheu und Zurückhaltung. Fast, als hätte sich irgendein uralter Instinkt soeben eingeschaltet, der nun die Fäden in die Hand nahm.

„Ja, manche Entscheidungen brauchen Zeit, in der Tat." Voldemort nickte, doch er schien nicht befriedigt. Also fügte Severus hinzu: „Und im Gegensatz zu meinen … Freunden, bin ich nicht reinblütig. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel."

„Kein angenehmer Makel, natürlich. Doch sei unbesorgt, Severus", Voldemorts Augen flackerten kurz, „manche von uns sind so _besonders_, dass sie selbst über solche Makel erhaben sind." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über das weiße Gesicht und ließ die Wangen noch hohler und schädelartiger erscheinen. Als Voldemort seine Hand ausstreckte, um nach dem Weinglas zu greifen, flatterte die Motte in dem Silberkäfig angstvoll auf.

„Warum bist du hier, Severus?", fragte Voldemort plötzlich, während er das Weinglas schwenkte. Über den Rand hinweg warf er Severus einen berechnenden Seitenblick zu. „Jeder hat seine ganz eigenen Gründe, weshalb er sich mir anschließen möchte. Ich will wissen, welche Gründe zu deiner Entscheidung führten."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde sagen, es ist das Interesse an Wissen. An _mehr_ Wissen. Sieben Schuljahre reichen nicht einmal annährend aus, um all das zu erfahren, was es zu erfahren gibt. Und abgesehen davon, bin ich überzeugt davon, dass eure Ideen richtig sind, Sir. Ich kenne die Muggelwelt gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie und die Zauberwelt auch in Zukunft strikt voneinander getrennt werden müssen. Strikter vielleicht noch, als heutzutage."

„Das klingt, als hättest du tatsächlich gut darüber nachgedacht, Severus", sagte Voldemort mit einem scharfsinnigen Funkeln in den brennenden Augen. „Dann lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, damit ich weiß, wie stark deine Überzeugungen wirklich sind und wie gut du die Muggelwelt tatsächlich kennst: Was denkst du würde geschehen, wenn die Muggel von unserer Welt erfahren?"

Severus fühlte sich keineswegs wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, über diese Frage hatte er mehr als oft nachgedacht, er räusperte sich leise und antwortete mit klarer Stimme: „Die Muggel würden Forderungen stellen, damit wir ihre Probleme mit Magie lösen. Damit wir sie von Hunger und Krankheiten erlösen."

Voldemort nickte anerkennend. „Und was würde das wiederum bedeuten?"

„Wenn wir die Probleme aus der Muggelwelt beseitigen, dann würde das zu einer kompletten Selbstaufgabe unserer eigenen Welt führen. Die Muggel hingegen würden diese Tatsache nicht akzeptieren und in die Offensive gehen, denke ich."

„Und du denkst richtig", lobte der Dunkle Lord schätzend. „Die Muggel sind nicht mehr so wie früher … sie sind nicht mehr dasselbe dumme Pack, das sie einst waren. Ihre Kriege sind katastrophal und weitläufig und ich beobachte seit Jahren mit Sorge ihre steigende Kraft durch die Technik. Viele sagen mir nach, ich würde Muggel nicht schätzen, aber so gesehen ist das falsch. Ich erkenne lediglich die Probleme, die sich zwangsläufig ergeben würden, sollten diese beiden Welten aufeinanderprallen. Und ich möchte nicht mit ansehen wie unsere schöne Welt auseinander bricht, nur weil einige Magier meinen, den Muggeln im großen Stil helfen zu müssen … was immer diese Muggelfreunde sagen, ich bin überzeugt dass die Muggel über kurz oder lang ihre Probleme eigenständig lösen werden und deswegen ist es sinnlos, sich über ihr Wohlergehen Gedanken zu machen. Magier die fordern, man sollte die Mauer niederreißen, die unsere Welt von ihrer trennt, wissen nicht, wie schwer es ist, eine zertrümmerte Mauer wieder neu aufzubauen. Der Tag, an dem die Muggel von uns erfahren, wäre unwiderruflich. Wir haben viel zu verlieren."

Noch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte oder gar zu dem Schluss gekommen war, ob es dem überhaupt etwas hinzuzufügen gab, hob Lord Voldemort seine langfingrige Spinnenhand über den Käfig mit der Motte. „Ich möchte dir etwas verdeutlichen. Ein Naturgesetz, das Grausamkeiten erklärt", sagte er.

Severus beobachtete, wie das eingesperrte Insekt panisch reagierte, als ob es den Hauch des Todes fühlen würde, der über seinen flaumigen Körper strich. Es flatterte auf und klammerte sich an die Gitterstäbe, die am weitesten entfernt waren von der kalkweißen Hand Voldemorts. Und die Motte presste sich so stark gegen das filigrane Silbergitter, dass sie es schaffte, ihren Kopf hindurchzuzwängen und nun verzweifelt mit den Beinen ruderte. Mit einer Art dunklen Ehrfurcht sah Severus zu, wie sich die große Motte bei dem verzweifelten Versuch freizukommen, selbst die Flügel ausriss, als sie sich immer weiter durch das viel zu schmale Gitter presste. Schließlich fand sie einen quälend langsamen Tod, die dünnen Silberstäbe schnitten ihr den pelzigen Körper auf, quetschten ihr die Beine ab. Am Ende hing das tote, flügellose Insekt leblos dazwischen und die verbliebenen Beine zuckten grotesk.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Motte in den Tod getrieben, indem er nichts weiter getan hatte als sich dem Käfig zu nähern … war es normal, dass eine seichte Handbewegung ein Tier in solch eine Panik versetzen konnte?

Zumindest Lord Voldemort schien mit keiner anderen Reaktion seitens der Motte gerechnet zu haben, denn er lächelte wissend. „Die Natur ist herrlich gnadenlos, nicht wahr? Jeder ihrer Schritte bewirkt, dass Abertausende ihrer Wesen auf grauenhafte Art und Weise umkommen. Und viele müssen ihr Leben lassen, während sie versuchen, ihre Ziele zu verwirklichen." Er deutete gelassen auf die tote, gequetschte Motte. „Fortschritt beläuft sich in den meisten Fällen immer auf eine blutige Vorgeschichte. Nicht nur in der Natur, sondern auch bei den Muggeln und in der magischen Welt. Menschliche Opfer mögen bedauerlich sein, aber wenn sie dem großen Ziel dienen, ist es ein Opfer, das wir bereitwillig darbringen müssen. Und auch meine Ideen werden Opfer fordern. Aber das ist Fortschritt: blutig und makaber, für die Schaffung besserer Welten. Bedauerlicherweise sind einige naive Geister der Überzeugung, dass weder meine Vorstellungen, noch die Opfer, der natürliche Weg sind. Menschen, die einfach nicht begreifen wollen, dass mein Weg der _Richtige_ ist."

Severus hörte eine Art Frust aus der Stimme des Dunklen Lords heraus, aber er wusste nicht genau, ob dieser Frust gespielt oder echt war.

Voldemort griff nach einem schwarzen Samttuch, das direkt neben dem Käfig lag, und ließ den Silberkäfig mitsamt Motte darunter verschwinden. „Wie schade, dass die naivsten Abkömmlinge der Zauberwelt sich weigern, dieses Naturgesetz anzuerkennen. Die sich blind gegenüber ihrer Grausamkeit stellen. Und wie schade, dass meine Motte es nicht geschafft hat, aus ihrem silbernen Gefängnis zu entkommen. Doch hätte sie Erfolg gehabt, so könnte sie nun ein besseres Leben führen. Das Risiko war es allemal wert. Sie hat ihr Opfer dargebracht, ein jämmerliches Insekt hat mehr gewagt, als die meisten Magier je von sich behaupten könnten." Ein finsteres Lächeln kroch über Voldemorts Gesicht, als er wohlwissend hinzufügte: „Allerdings besitze ich weit mehr Verstand, als eine einfache Motte und deswegen werden meine Ziele und Ideen nicht an einem silbernen Gitter scheitern."

Severus war bewusst, dass der Einsatz jedoch derselbe war. Genau wie die Motte hatten sie alle ein Leben zu verlieren. Und trotz dieser Gewissheit, haderte er nicht. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm seine Macht demonstriert, doch Severus wankte nicht mehr. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und diese Entscheidung erschien ihm so unumstößlich, wie Voldemorts glänzende Ideen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Vielleicht erinnern sich ja noch ein paar der „älteren" Leser an die Motte? Sie hatte in der Betaversion von Kolonie den selben Part zu spielen. Ich sollte mich schämen. Den armen Flattermann gleich doppelt umbringen zu lassen "

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Voldemort weiß, dass Clarence in punkto Liebe nicht ganz seine Ansichten teilt und natürlich sieht er das als Schwäche an. Aber du musst bedenken, dass sich die beiden seit ihrer Schulzeit kennen und sicherlich haben sie oft genug über dieses Thema diskutiert. Beide haben ihren jeweiligen Standpunkt, aber Clarence würde nie so weit gehen, all seine positiven Gefühle über Bord zu werfen (das könnte er auch gar nicht).

** Miss Voldemort:** Allgemein scheint Clarence nicht gerade der beliebteste Charakter in dieser FF zu sein (obwohl ich ihn durchaus als „Mögenswert" konzipiert habe, nur offenbar war ich nicht so erfolgreich in der Umsetzung ). Ich persönlich mag Clarence, er ist nobel und hat dennoch keine Angst davor, sich im Namen Voldemorts die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Seine Schwäche für Frauen ist nur die bittere Beilage XD (das denkt sich wahrscheinlich auch Voldemort selbst ). Danke für das lange Review ;)

** MsGranger: **Lass auf jeden Fall was von dir hören:D

** Seline Snape: **Umbra vs. Bella. Mal sehen, wer da am Ende die Oberhand hat ;)


	20. Generationswechsel

**20. Evan Rosier/ Clarence Rosier: Generationswechsel**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Schimäre: _Augenscheinlich ein Pseudonym für jemanden, der mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt steht. Steckt Iliad hinter diesem Tarnnamen?_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. _

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Severus Evan das Leben gerettet hat, bietet Clarence ihm ganz offen einen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser an. Nach einiger Bedenkzeit lässt sich Severus zum Dunklen Lord führen. Kurz davor zogen Clarence, Bella und Lucius die beiden Frauen Zsa-Zsa und Imperia zur Rechenschaft, die versucht hatten, Evan mit einem Giftanschlag zu töten und gleichzeitig Bella ermorden zu lassen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Morgen des 23. Julis 1978_

Ermattet und mit geschlossenen Augen saß Evan im weichen Lehnstuhl und ließ sich von dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer wärmen. Obwohl es Sommer war, die Flammen um die Holzscheite loderten und er sich in eine warme Decke eingekuschelt hatte, fror er erbärmlich. Vom Gift war er noch immer geschwächt und ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, aber vor allem fror er, weil sein Körper völlig ausgezehrt war.

Doch er lebte. Und die besorgten Blicke, die seine Mutter Crescentia ihm regelmäßig zuwarf, sagten ihm, dass diese Tatsache nicht selbstverständlich war.

Er lebte, aber er schämte sich. Schämte sich für all die Mühen, die sich andere um ihn gemacht hatten, nur weil Evan das dreckige Spiel dieser beiden Frauen, Imperia und Zsa-Zsa, nicht durchschaut hatte. Imperias Kuss hatte ausgereicht, um einem Todesser fast das Leben zu nehmen. Irgendeine höhnische Stimme im Inneren von Evans Kopf lachte ihn aus und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn: s_chöner Todesser, toller Todesser. Wie willst du dich je gegen Auroren behaupten, wenn selbst ein Kuss dich beinahe tötet? _

Evan fühlte sich wie ein unfähiger Schandfleck im edlen Kreis der Todesser. Nicht einmal Wassily Wilkes hatte man so übel mitgespielt wie ihm. Zsa-Zsa hatte ihn verführt, ihn befriedigt und offenbar mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt – ein kleiner Schnitzer im Vergleich zu Evans Dummheit. Das Gift hatte ihn versklavt und zu einem Werkzeug gemacht! Scham kochte in seiner Brust und er wünschte sich, nie wieder jemandem in die Augen blicken zu müssen, vor dem er sein Gesicht verlieren könnte.

„Evan? Bist du wach?"

Eine vertraute Stimme drang an sein Ohr und er blinzelte müde, mit Augenlidern so schwer wie Blei. Seine Cousine Narzissa Malfoy stand neben ihm und beugte sich ein Stück weit hinunter, um ihn nun mit sorgenvoller Miene zu betrachten. Narzissa war erst spät am gestrigen Abend nach Hause zu ihrem Ehemann zurückgekehrt, viele Stunden nachdem man Evan das Gegenmittel verabreicht hatte und es Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar und noch dankbarer war er, dass sie auch an diesem Morgen das Rosier-Anwesen aufgesucht hatte.

„Du bist wieder hier?", krächzte er.

Ein seichtes Lächeln huschte über das aristokratische und blasse Gesicht seiner Cousine, als sie sich auf die Stuhllehne, wie auf einen Damensattel, setzte. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Lucius musste heute Morgen früh ins Ministerium und manchmal ist es recht anstrengend, mit seiner Mutter alleine in dem großen Anwesen zu bleiben." Sie stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus.

Weil die Malfoysche Familienehre keine Altersheime vorsah, lebte Lucius Mutter mit auf dem Anwesen, eine Frau, die im Alter nicht nur Fett sondern auch leichten Wahnsinn angesetzt hatte. Doch Narzissa wäre wohl nie auf die Idee gekommen, über ihre Schwiegermutter offen zu schimpfen, einzig eine zuckende Stirnader, die senkrecht zu ihrer schmalen Nasenwurzel verlief, drückte manchmal ihren Unwillen über die verrückte alte Mrs. Malfoy aus.

„Aber eigentlich bist_ du_ der Hauptgrund, warum ich heute Morgen hier hergekommen bin", fuhr sie fort und warf ihm einen entzückenden Seitenblick zu. „Schließlich muss ich meinem nichtsnutzigen Lieblingscousin ja noch mal daran erinnern, dass du nun in Severus und meiner Schuld stehst."

Evan spürte leichten Verdruss, der sich zu der brennend heißen Scham in seiner Brust gesellte. Ausgerechnet Severus war es, dem er nun sein Leben zu verdanken hatte. Schuldenbegleichung dürfte in diesem Fall ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, aber es wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen, hätte Evan behauptet, dass er nicht dankbar gewesen wäre. Er war bloß irritiert darüber, dass Severus sich überhaupt so hilfsbereit gezeigt hatte, schließlich hatte er allen Grund, Evan zu hassen.

Narzissa streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr ihm durch die blonden Haare, die jetzt nicht mehr fettig und verschwitzt, sondern rein und frischgewaschen waren. „Du hast uns allen wirklich Sorgen bereitet, Evan", sagte sie leise, als ob sie eine ganz vertrauliche Botschaft überbringen würde. „Ich habe deine Eltern kaum mehr wiedererkannt. Crescentia war mit dem Nerven völlig am Ende und Clarence war fuchsteufelswild. Der _Tagesprophet_ hat einen Artikel veröffentlicht, in dem sich mindestens ein Dutzend Schauspieler und Sänger seines Theaters über seine unbegründeten Kündigungen und Wutanfälle beschwert hat. Doch Clarence hatte einen guten Grund. Sein Sohn lag schließlich zu Hause im Sterben…"

Evan hob den Blick und sah direkt in ihre himmelsblauen Augen, die seinen so ähnlich waren, und versuchte den Ausdruck in ihnen zu deuten. Vielleicht übertrieb sie? Zumindest im Bezug auf seinen Vater Clarence hatte Evan nicht das Gefühl, dass der Giftanschlag an seiner kalten Gefühlswelt gerüttelt hatte. Das Tor, hinter dem die Essenz väterlicher Liebe verborgen lag, war nach wie vor verschlossen. Als sich der eisige Griff des Giftes von Evan gelöst und der dichte Nebel in seinem Kopf sich gelichtet hatte, als er endlich aufgewacht war, wo war Clarence da gewesen? Während Crescentia und Narzissa sich an dem Abend rührend um Evan gekümmert hatten, damit er wieder schnell zu Kräften kam, war Clarence nicht anwesend gewesen. Keine einzige Sekunde lang. Und er war auch jetzt nicht da.

Ein dicker, bitterschmeckender Kloß bildete sich in Evans Hals, er musste den Blick senken. „Clarence ist nicht im Haus", sagte er bemüht, doch der kühle Tonfall fiel ihm schwer, weil die Tränen bereits in den Augenwinkeln brannten. „Wahrscheinlich ist er zur Arbeit gegangen."

_Wahrscheinlich interessiert er sich überhaupt nicht für mich_, das war es, was er eigentlich hätte sagen wollen. Er musste Clarence furchtbar enttäuscht haben, denn er hatte eine so peinliche, schwächliche Unfähigkeit an den Tag gelegt, dass sich ein Vater einfach nur für seinen Sohn schämen _musste_. Lieber wäre Evan während eines Kampfeinsatzes im Namen des Dunklen Lords zu schaden gekommen, statt nun mit der Gewissheit zu leben, dass zwei aufreizende Frauen ihm im eigenen Blumengarten eine Falle gestellt hatten.

Clarence Rosier wäre so eine Dummheit bestimmt nie passiert, Evan war sich sicher, dass sein Vater das falsche Spiel von Zsa-Zsa und Imperia wahrscheinlich sofort durchschaut hätte. Bei Salazar, wie dumm und ungenügend er sich im Schatten seines rabenklugen Vaters vorkam. Ein kleiner David im Angesicht des Goliaths, ein David bloß ohne Steinschleuder.

„Evan – oh bitte, Evan! Das hat nichts zu bedeuten!" Narzissa hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, die schwach, knochig und kalt zwischen ihren eigenen feinen Händen lag. „Sicher ist Clarence auf und davon, um diese beiden Frauen aufzuspüren, die dir das angetan haben! Denkst du, er würde einfach so zur Arbeit gehen, als wäre nichts gewesen?"

Genau das dachte Evan. Er stellte sich vor, wie Clarence gerade in seinem schmucken Büro im magischen Theater- und Opernhaus saß, etwas heißen Tee trank und genüsslich darüber nachdachte, welchen seiner vollkommen unfähigen Angestellten er als nächstes zusammenschreien könnte.

Schnellstmöglich wollte Evan das Thema wechseln, denn seine Augenwinkel brannten immer penetranter und der Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte ihn am Atmen. „Was ist mit Bella?", erkundigte er sich. „Ist sie – ist sie sauer?"

Ganz undeutlich konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er sich, in einer schweren Robe gekleidet, über die Badewanne gebeugt hatte, in der eine nackte Frau döste. Er hatte ihre Kehle gepackt und sie unter Wasser gedrückt, in dem Wissen, dass er viel mehr Kraft besaß als sie und mit dem Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen, dass er ihre Existenz vernichtete. Er hatte ihren schwächerwerdenden Puls gespürt…

Narzissa lächelte verschmitzt. „Ach, du kennst doch Bella. Natürlich, sie flucht anfangs immer ordentlich herum, wird dir wahrscheinlich eine Backpfeife verpassen und es dir bis in alle Ewigkeiten vorhalten – aber Bella erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, du musst dir nicht alles was sie sagt zu Herzen nehmen."

Evan versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem verschmitzten Lächeln, doch seine Mundwinkel waren wie eingefroren. An Bellas zum Teil sehr verletzende Bemerkungen hatte er sich Zeit seines Lebens nicht gewöhnen können, und nun besaß sie auch noch allen Grund dafür, ihn mit noch mehr verbaler Härte anzufallen.

Jetzt wäre der passende Zeitpunkt gewesen, um sich in irgendeinem Erdloch zu verkriechen, so wie die Kaninchen es zu tun pflegten, wenn ihnen die Situation draußen zu unangenehm wurde. Aber das Fundament des Hauses und auch die Rasenfläche draußen blieben intakt, nirgends wollte sich ein Loch für ihn auftun, in das er hätte flüchten können.

„Du solltest noch etwas essen", schlug Narzissa vor. „Ich werde dem Hauself sagen, er soll dir eine Suppe bringen. Möchtest du – _oh!"_ Plötzlich war sie aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. „Onkel!", rief sie.

Evan riss die Augen auf und sah sich suchend um, bis er seinen Vater entdeckte, der soeben in das Wohnzimmer gewankt war. Mit aschgrauem Gesicht, verbissener Miene und gekrümmten Rücken stand er da, hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Stuhl fest und hatte den anderen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau Crescentia gelegt, die ihn stützte. Ein ganz furchtbares Lächeln huschte über Clarences Gesicht, das so unpassend wie gequält war. „Ah, hallo Zissy. Hallo Evan."

Crescentia bugsierte ihn mit Narzissas Hilfe in den zweiten Ohrensessel, der vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer stand. Clarence ließ sich dankbar fallen und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", rief Narzissa, deren Gesicht jetzt blass und käsig wirkte.

Eine vage, zielloswirkende Handbewegung war Clarences einzige Antwort. Er schien zu erschlagen für große Konversationen, und abgesehen davon schien er auch kein großes Interesse zu verspüren, eine Erklärung zu seinem jetzigen Zustand abzugeben. Stattdessen sagte er matt: „Crescentia, Zissy – es wäre wirklich sehr nett, wenn ich für einen Moment meine Ruhe haben könnte." Äußerlich klang seine Stimme höflich, doch Evan glaubte einen drängenden, ja fast flehenden Unterton herauszuhören.

Tante und Nichte warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwanden dann aus dem Zimmer. Evan sah ihnen nach und wünschte sich, sie hätten darauf bestanden hier zu bleiben; er hatte kein Interesse daran, mit seinem Vater alleine zu bleiben.

Unwohl blickte er zu Clarence, der schlaff und mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Ohrensessel saß. Sein krächzender Atem war lauter als das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers, und wesentlich beunruhigender.

Noch während Evan sich fragte, ob er seinen Vater in diesem Zustand wirklich ansprechen sollte, ergriff Clarence das Wort: „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Evan. Dir geht es gut?"

„Jaah … aber was ist mit dir?"

„Oh." Clarence lächelte entrückt. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie beginnt und endet beim Dunklen Lord. Zu Recht, würde ich sagen. Vollkommen zu Recht."

Ein ganzer Schwall Fragen lag Evan auf der Zunge, doch er blieb stumm und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Warum nur hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass er mehr oder weniger der Grund für Clarences Zustand war?

„Die beiden Frauen, die dich vergiftet haben-"

„Imperia und Zsa-Zsa?"

„Ja, genau." Die Miene seines Vaters verhärtete sich kaum merklich. „Wir haben es ihnen heimgezahlt."

„Sind sie tot?", erkundigte Evan sich vorsichtig. Auch wenn er Imperia und Zsa-Zsa dieses Schicksal gönnte, ihm wurde flau bei dem Gedanken, dass zwei Frauen, die ihm so _nah_ gekommen waren, nun tot sein könnten. Er hätte fast schwören können, noch immer Imperias lüsterne, forschende Hände zu spüren, die sein Blut in Wallung gebracht hatten; Zsa-Zsas heißen Atem an seinem Ohr, ihr verheißungsvolles Flüstern... Die Erinnerung daran erschien ihm noch so schrecklich frisch, obgleich Imperias Hände inzwischen vielleicht leblos und Zsa-Zsas Atem für immer versiegt waren.

„Wir haben uns auf einen Deal geeinigt", sagte Clarence nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Das heißt, sie leben noch."

Evan nickte mechanisch.

Schweiß perlte Clarences Stirn hinunter und der Mann wirkte so ermattet, dass er wie um Jahre gealtert schien. Ein alter kraftloser Mann in einem Sessel, mir erkalteten und steifen Gliedern, der sich so nah wie möglich an das wohlige Kaminfeuer drängte. Das flaue Gefühl in Evans Magen verstärkte sich noch, als er das Profil seines Vaters eingehend musterte. Im Schein des flackernden Feuers stachen die Fältchen mit aller Deutlichkeit hervor. Was auch immer ihm wiederfahren war, Clarence schien am Ende seiner Kräfte und sein Körper kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben.

„Ist – ist es meine Schuld, Vater?", fragte Evan leise.

„Mmh?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat dich bestraft. Ich will wissen, ob es meine Schuld ist oder nicht."

Clarence öffnete seine Lider und im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Gesichtes, stachen die grünen Augen mit der gewöhnlichen Härte hervor. „Nicht direkt, nein", sagte er schleppend. „Diesmal habe ich versagt. Trotzdem hast du mich enttäuscht, Evan. Der Dunkle Lord hat dir sein Zeichen eingebrannt, weil du es wert warst gekennzeichnet zu werden. Seit du Hogwarts verlassen hast, konntest du das süße Nichtstun genießen und als die Stunde kam, in der du dich hättest behaupten müssen, versagst du kläglich! Sag mir, was haben diese beiden Frauen eigentlich geleistet, um dich und Wassily Wilkes so dermaßen zu überrumpeln?!"

Heißes Blut schoss in Evans Gesicht und staute sich unter seiner Haut, seine Wangen flammten spürbar. Clarences Blick war unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet und Evan fragte sich, was sein Vater wohl über den Vorfall wissen könnte. Welche Details waren ihm bekannt, welche nicht? Hatten ihm am Ende womöglich Imperia und Zsa-Zsa selbst zugezwitschert, wie leicht es gewesen war, Evan zu manipulieren? Wie er auf ihre verheißungsvollen Berührungen, ihre Versprechungen reagiert hatte? Dass er bereit gewesen war, sich ihnen willenlos hinzugeben, obwohl er geahnt hatte, dass sie gefährlich waren?

Peinlichberührt und unbeholfen stammelte Evan: „Das ging einfach so plötzlich! Sie sagten, sie wollten dich sprechen und am Ende – Imperia hat mich einfach überlistet!"

„Und Wassily? Deine Mutter Crescentia hat beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, als sie den Jungen nackt in deinem Zimmer entdeckt hat!" Clarence brüllte nun schon fast. Er hatte sich in seinem Sessel aufgerichtet und der Schein des Feuers, der über sein Gesicht huschte, verlieh ihm die infernalische Fratze eines Wahnsinnigen. Halb bewusst duckte sich Evan auf seinem Platz zusammen, verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und starrte ein Loch in den Fußboden. Die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht brannte und brannte, als ob sie seine Haut verglühen wollte. „Es war nicht meine Schuld!", verteidigte er sich automatisch. „Zsa-Zsa hat Silly – sie hat Silly – sie hat ihn _abgelenkt_, verdammt!"

Das schien Clarence jedoch nur noch wütender zu machen. Auf seiner Stirn zuckte eine Ader, die Narzissas nicht unähnlich war. Doch diesmal sagte er nichts, einzig sein vernichtender Blick war der Beweis dafür, wie gefährlich hoch sein Zornespegel stand. Eine Minute lang herrschte todernstes Schweigen, bevor Clarence sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken ließ und schwer durchatmete. Er fasste sich an die Schläfe und knurrte grimmig: „Dieser Severus Snape hat dir dein verflixtes Leben gerettet, Evan."

„Ich weiß!", fauchte Evan zurück und stellte fest, dass er dabei wie ein beleidigtes und hochgradig eifersüchtiges Kleinkind klang.

„Dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt, aber schon der nächste kleine Fehler kann dir das Leben kosten. Schluss mit deiner Faulheit, Evan, ich musste einen Achtzehnjährigen anheuern, um dich zu retten!"

_Ja, ja, JA!_ schrie eine gellende Stimme in Evans Kopf. _Ja, ich habe es begriffen! Hör gefälligst auf so zu tun, als wäre ich vollkommen verblödet!_

Evan presste die Arme fester gegen den Bauch. Seine Nerven lagen so blank, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog und noch einmal beschwor er im Geiste den Erdboden, ihm ein Schlupfloch aufzutun.

Die Situation war für Evan noch nie besonders einfach gewesen; er war im Schatten seines Vaters und unter der Fuchtel seiner pingeligen Mutter aufgewachsen, hatte sich von kleinauf minderwertig und dumm gefühlt. Der Giftanschlag war nicht nur in Evans Augen eine Bestätigung für seine eigene Unfähigkeit, sondern sicherlich auch für den Rest der Familie.

Und plötzlich begriff er, dass er sich nicht länger auf den Familienlorbeeren ausruhen und das süße Nichtstun genießen konnte. Er musste beweisen, dass er zu Größerem befähigt war! Dass er mehr war, als bloß der ungenügende Nachkomme eines tapferen Mannes!

Hauself Jester tappte ins Wohnzimmer und trug auf einem Tablett eine dampfende Schüssel mit klarer Gemüsebrühe. Evan wusste, dass diese Mahlzeit für ihn bestimmt war, denn seit gestern hatte er nichts anderes zu sich genommen als Portion um Portion kräftigender Brühe. Jester, offenbar wenig empfänglich für die gereizte Stimmung, verneigte sich tief vor Evan und Clarence. „Jester bringt Ihnen Suppe, Meister Evan", piepste er. „Meister Evan ist sicher hungrig nach dem langen, langen Schlaf."

Evan machte keine Anstalten, die Schüssel zu greifen. Sein Magen war angefüllt mit Wut, Scham und anwachsendem Ehrgeiz, der die anderen Emotionen langsam zu unterdrücken begann.

„Iss, Evan", forderte Clarence ihn auf. „Sieh zu, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Und beeil dich, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", zischte Evan und warf seinem Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Clarence seufzte genervt und massierte sich weiter die Schläfen. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um trotzig zu werden!", mahnte er drohend. Für Evan hatte nie einen richtigen Zeitpunkt für Trotz und Widerworte gegeben. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Clarence jede Form von Aufmüpfigkeit sofort im Keim erstickt hatte. Zweitens, weil Evan Zeit seines Lebens schlichtweg zu feige für dramatische Trotzreaktionen gewesen war. Ducken war einfacher, unkomplizierter – nur nicht heute.

Hauself Jester blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen und seine großen Glubschaugen huschten zwischendurch gierend auf die dampfende Brühe, als hätte er alles dafür gegeben, sie selbst zu löffeln.

Clarence ballte die Faust und schlug auf die Sessellehne. „Verschwinde Jester! Kipp das Zeug weg!"

Jester verneigte sich tief. „Jawohl, Meister Clarence! Natürlich!" Und schon flitzte er davon, den gierigen Blick noch immer auf die Suppe, wie auf einen Goldschatz, gerichtet.

„So, kommen wir zu dir, Evan", zischte Clarence und die katzengrünen Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Gibt es irgendein _Problem?!"_

Mit vorgeschobenem Kinn antwortete Evan zerknirscht: „Ja, allerdings! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören – ich weiß, dass ich versagt habe!"

Sein Vater schnaubte ungehalten, sagte aber nichts. Die Stirnader zuckte weiter.

„Gib mir eine Chance! Du weißt, ich kann mehr! Der Dunkle Lord vertraut mir!"

Clarences Blick wurde mit einem Mal sehr trüb und schwermütig, schleppend sagte er: „Stimmt … er vertraut dir. Im Gegensatz zu mir ahnt er, dass du zu etwas nutze bist. Nur dieses Mal musst du es _beweisen_. Ihm. Und mir. Uns allen."

Und dann berichtete Clarence in knappen, matt gesprochenen Wörtern von seinem gescheiterten Auftrag, seiner Bestrafung und davon, dass der Dunkle Lord Evan auserkoren hatte, die Nachfolge bei dieser Mission anzutreten. Sein Vater endete mit einem schwachen Ächzen und sein Kopf fiel ihm auf die Brust. „Ich kläre dich morgen über die Details auf", stöhnte er müde und blinzelte, um die Augenlider davon abzuhalten, einfach zuzufallen. „Ich brauche Ruhe. Und wenn ich mich recht daran erinnere, brauchst du ebenfalls noch Ruhe, Evan. In diesem Zustand kannst du nichts erreichen."

Evan war viel zu zornig und aufgewühlt, um sich seiner Erschöpfung überhaupt bewusst zu werden. Sein Ehrgeiz radierte auch die letzten Nachwirkungen des Giftes aus und der Gedanke an süße Ruhe war plötzlich schier unerträglich. Er wollte Clarence die verdammten Beweise auf den Tisch knallen, dass er kein kümmerlicher Sohn war, dass er es würdig war, das dunkle Mal zu tragen!

Ehe er sichs versah, war Evan auch schon von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen. Sein Vater sah auf und schien sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was dieses Theater sollte.

„Ich werde nicht warten!", bellte Evan. „Ich fange gleich damit an!" Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater darauf zumindest mit verhaltener Begeisterung reagieren würde, doch stattdessen schnaubte Clarence nur ein weiteres Mal. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du kannst doch kaum aufrecht stehen."

Ganz kurz hatte Evan den Eindruck, als ob diese Stimme der Vernunft ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, doch er überging dieses Gefühl der Schwäche. „Mir geht es gut!", stellte er klar und ignorierte dabei den leichten Schwindel, der ihn benebelte.

„Evan, setz dich hin!" Clarence deutete auf den Sessel. „In diesem Zustand bist du keine Bereicherung-!"

Evan schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er stellte sich vor, was für Augen sein Vater machen würde, sollte Evan die Mission eigenhändig und trotz seines Gebrechens zum Erfolg führen! All die hässlichen Worte und spitzen Bemerkungen, die er jahrelang schweigend ertragen hatte, all die Sticheleien und Seitenhiebe – all das würde Clarence Rosier zurücknehmen müssen!

„Ich komme schon klar!", sagte Evan und schritt an seinem Vater vorbei in Richtung Korridor.

Clarence sprang fast von seinem Sessel auf, als er wütend hinterher rief: „Sei doch nicht bescheuert, Junge! Die Mission ist gefährlich und du weißt doch gar nicht alles, was du wissen musst. Die Details über Iliad Farleigh, die Umbra Inkognito-!"

Doch Evan hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Er hatte nicht vor, von seinem Vater über die Details aufgeklärt zu werden, denn er hatte den Eindruck, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er sich noch länger in diesem Haus aufhielt. Es gab andere Personen, die ihm mit Informationen versorgen konnten und Evan hatte schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, an wen er sich zu wenden hatte…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Miss Voldemort: **Du findest, Severus ist kein Schnüffler? Da bin ich absolut vom Gegenteil überzeugt. In der Buchreihe tut er quasi nichts anderes, oder? Als Jugendlicher hat der den Rumtreibern nachspioniert, als Erwachsener hat er sich z.B. an Quirrills und Lupins Fersen geheftet. Er versucht ständig, irgendwelchen Leuten etwas anzuhängen. Nichts anderes macht Severus in meiner FF. Er spioniert anderen nicht aus purer Neugierde hinterher, sondern weil er ahnt, dass sie irgendwas ausgefressen haben. Ein echter Slytherin eben ;)

Und du solltest Voldemorts Worte nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Er hat versucht, Severus auf seine Seite zu ziehen und wenn man Leuten Honig um den Bart schmieren will, sollte man ihnen nicht gleich die knallharten Fakten auf den Tisch knallen. Betrachte ihn in dieser Szene einfach als einen Politiker. Und Politiker lügen ja für gewöhnlich ;)

** MsGranger: **Vielen Dank für die Zwischenmeldung :)

** Seline Snape: **Ja, Voldemort ist ein guter Redner aber man sollte natürlich nicht alles glauben, was er so erzählt. Er ist sehr gut darin, Leute zu manipulieren.


	21. Vater und Sohn

**21. Evan Rosier/ Clarence Rosier: Vater und Sohn**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh: _Vor über zehn Jahren ein Mittäter im Fall zweier ermordeten Professoren. Untergetaucht_

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Schimäre: _Augenscheinlich ein Pseudonym für jemanden, der mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt steht. Steckt Iliad hinter diesem Tarnnamen?_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. _

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Nachdem Severus Evan das Leben gerettet hat, bietet Clarence ihm ganz offen einen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser an. Nach einiger Bedenkzeit lässt sich Severus zum Dunklen Lord führen. Kurz davor zogen Clarence, Bella und Lucius die beiden Frauen Zsa-Zsa und Imperia zur Rechenschaft, die versucht hatten, Evan mit einem Giftanschlag zu töten und gleichzeitig Bella ermorden zu lassen. Trotzdem Clarence am Ende gute Arbeit leistete, entzieht der Dunkle Lord ihm den Auftrag und bestraft ihn hart. Evan soll nun an Stelle seines Vaters die Mission zum Erfolg führen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rückblick 1974, Teil 1_

Evan war ein Schüler gewesen, als sich die Welt für ihn auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und Verzweiflung sein Leben nachhaltig verdunkelte. Er war noch keine siebzehn Jahre alt und ein Verlierer im Kampf um gute Schulnoten; ein annehmbarer Schüler war er nie gewesen, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Gut, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass die anderen Schüler ihn einen Dummkopf nannten, aus den Mündern der meisten Slytherins klang dieses „Dummkopf" sogar ganz liebevoll und sympathisierend – aus dem Grund vielleicht, weil Evan zwar nicht besonders aufgeweckt, dafür aber wohlhabend und gut aussehend war, gute Freunde besaß und noch bessere Leute ihn als Freund bezeichneten.

Außerhalb von Slytherin ging es Evan dafür bei weitem schlechter: Sirius Black und James Potter triezten ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, aber wahrscheinlich schlugen sie sich zu viel mit dem hässlichen Severus Snape herum, um Evan noch mehr ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Man hätte meinen können, der Spaß daran sei den beiden ohnehin gehörig verdorben worden, nachdem Bellatrix Black sich während der letzten Winterferien Sirius geschnappt und ordentlich verflucht hatte – vor den Augen seiner gesamten Verwandtschaft und seiner drei besten Freunde. Und das nur, weil Sirius während der Zugfahrt heimwärts Evan einen üblen Streich gespielt und Bellatrix danach offenbar beschlossen hatte, ihrem ungeliebten Cousin Sirius eine Lektion in Sachen Gemeinheiten zu erteilen – was ihr auch gelungen war, Sirius Weihnachtsabend endete nämlich genau genommen mit einem Kurzbesuch im St. Mungos.

Doch Sirius Black und James Potter waren nicht Evans größtes Problem. Sein Problem entstammte einem viel unmittelbareren Umkreis: seine Eltern. Ganz besonders sein Vater Clarence.

Es hatte, außer vielleicht direkt nach Evans Geburt, wahrscheinlich keinen Moment gegeben, in dem Clarence stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre und genaugenommen gab Evan ihm auch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Clarence war als Kind klug wie ein Rabe gewesen und hatte schon damals sehr genaue Vorstellungen davon entwickelt, was er wollte und was er nicht wollte. Wann immer Evan einen Blick auf die Kinderfotos und –Portraits seines Vaters warf, erkannte er einen aufgeweckten, munteren Jungen, den stolzen Nachfolger einer berühmten Familie.

Und Evan? Auf seinen eigenen Fotos erblickte er nicht mehr als ein zu schüchternes, stilles Kind mit glanzlosen Augen und einem dröge wirkendem Blick. Zeit seines Lebens war er hinter seinen Altersgenossen gelegen und das grausige Stottern hatte Clarence ihm mit zehn Jahren ausgetrieben, indem er Evan fürchterlichschmeckende Zaubertränke einflößte und, wenn das nichts half, ihn bei jedem Versprecher einen Schlag auf die Wange verpasst hatte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Evans Gesicht grün und blau angelaufen gewesen war und er das Sprechen phasenweise völlig eingestellt hatte, aus Angst vor seinem Vater.

Evan seufzte schwer, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte und in seiner Brust machte sich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, ein Herzzerreißen bemerkbar. Er lehnte in der Nähe des Büros des Schulleiters an der Korridorwand. Die Steine waren angenehm kühl, ein schöner Ausgleich für die brütende Hitze, die außerhalb des Schlosses die Luft zum Flirren brachte.

Morgen würde das Schuljahr zu Ende gehen, in ganz Hogwarts herrschte freudige Ferienstimmung. Evan freute sich nicht, wie könnte er auch? Seine Schulnoten waren in diesem Jahr so erschreckend schlecht gewesen, dass die Lehrer darüber nachdachten, ihn die sechste Klasse wiederholen zu lassen. Evans bestem Freund Wassily Wilkes stand dieses Schicksal bevor, denn seine Noten waren sogar noch erheblich grausiger als Evans. Es war ein schwacher Trost besser als Silly Wilkes zu sein, schließlich war Silly ein Bauerntrampel mit dem Gehirnvolumen einer Walnuss.

Nun wartete Evan auf seinen Vater Clarence, den man nach Hogwarts gebeten hatte, um sich mit Albus Dumbledore und Professor Slughorn über Evans schulische Zukunft zu unterhalten. Die Schande brannte in Evan so stark und sengend, dass er am liebsten davongerannt und niemals wieder zurückgekehrt wäre. Er hatte Angst seinem Vater unter die Augen zu treten, Angst davor die Sommerferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Warum lief er nicht einfach davon? Schnell genug laufen konnte er schließlich, doch Evans Füße wollten sich heute einfach nicht in Bewegung setzen. Wie festgenagelt lehnte er an der Korridorwand und sein Blick war starr auf das Gemälde gegenüber gerichtet. Es zeigte einen blonden, jungen Mann, der versuchte gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen, sein Schwert jedoch zu Hause vergessen hatte. _Jüngling Verlbert wird vom tobenden Drachen verspeist_ stand unter dem sich bewegenden Gemälde. Das Bild machte Evan alles andere als Mut.

Er hörte Stimmen und blickte auf. Zwei Männer bogen um die Ecke, der eine war kugelrund und trug einen mächtigen Walrossschnauzer: Professor Slughorn.

Der zweite Mann war hochgewachsen und schlank, seine blonden Haare waren kurzgeschnitten und katzengrüne Augen funkelten anklagend in ihren Höhlen. Clarence Rosier war Ende Vierzig und erste Fältchen zogen sich bereits durch sein Gesicht, aber das machte ihn nicht weniger gut aussehend. Clarences Blick schwappte zu Evan hinüber und seine Brauen senkten sich, sodass sich auf der Nasenwurzel ein wütender Strich bildete.

Evan hielt den Atem an; plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr klein und sehr hilflos im Angesicht seines überlegenen Vaters.

Zumindest Slughorns Lächeln spendete ein wenig Trost. „Schön, dass Sie schon da sind, Evan – oh bitte, schauen Sie mich nicht so an, als wollte ich Sie fressen. Sie brauchen keine Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch zu haben, ich glaube nicht, dass wir so drastische Wege einschlagen müssen wie bei Ihrem Freund Wassily Wilkes." Slughorn klopfte Evan auf die Schulter wobei Evans wackelige Beine beinahe eingesackt wären.

Im Gegensatz zu Slughorns blieb Clarences Gesicht eine reglose Maske. Er sah auf Evan hinab, als ob es keinerlei Bezug zu ihm herstellen könnte, als wäre Evan nicht mehr als das Kind eines Fremden und dieses Kind verdiente es nicht einmal, begrüßt zu werden.

Zu dritt betraten sie das Büro von Direktor Dumbledore. Evans Herz schlug derweil irgendwo zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schädeldecke und heißes Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf. Sein Lächeln war freundlich und mild und richtete sich insbesondere auf Evan, der dankbar dafür war, dass Dumbledore ihn schon immer mit geduldiger Nachsicht behandelt hatte. Der Direktor erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte Clarence die Hand. „Schön Sie einmal außerhalb Ihres Theaters zu sehen, Clarence. Es ist lange her, dass Sie Hogwarts das letzte Mal betreten haben, ich hoffe Sie finden sich noch zurecht?" Dumbledores Gesicht verhärtete sich fast unmerklich, als er dem anderen Mann in die Augen blickte.

„Ich habe fast meine gesamte Jugend in Hogwarts verbracht, Professor", sagte Clarence und lächelte falsch. „Wie könnte ich mich hier verlaufen?"

Dumbledore deutete auf die drei bequemen Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und sie alle nahmen Platz. Evan war froh, als er seine Beine entlasten konnte, die so stark zitterten, dass man fast glauben könnte, seine Knochen seinen heimlich mit weicher Geleemasse ausgetauscht worden.

„Pfefferminzbonbons?", fragte Dumbledore und bot ihnen eine Schüssel voller Süßkram an. Clarence und Evan nahmen jeweils eins. Die Bonbons waren in goldglänzendem Papier eingeschlagen, das eindeutig aus der nichtmagischen Welt stammen musste. Clarence warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Verpackung, wahrscheinlich versuchte er die kurze Liste der muggeltypischen Inhaltsstoffe zu verstehen.

„Kommen wir zu dem eigentlichen Anliegen", sagte Clarence schließlich und ließ den Muggelsüßkram in seine Tasche gleiten. „Evans schulische Leistungen sind also noch schlechter als im letzten Jahr? Ist das überhaupt noch möglich?"

Evan verschluckte sich an seinem Bonbon und hustete kläglich. Dumbledore richtete wortlos seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und das Bonbon flutschte in hohen Bogen zurück in die Mundhöhle.

„Danke, Sir", keuchte Evan mit kratziger Stimme.

Clarence tat, als hätte er nichts davon mitbekommen.

Professor Slughorn ergriff das Wort im geschäftigen Ton: „Evans mangelnde Konzentration ist sicherlich das größte Problem. Er könnte viel mehr, wenn er am Unterricht aktiv teilnehmen würde. Er ist zu schweigsam."

„Schweigsam?", echote Clarence und wandte sich blitzschnell von Slughorn an Dumbledore: „Vielleicht traut er sich auch einfach nicht mehr den Mund aufzumachen? Rücksichtslose Chaoten wie Sirius Black oder dieser Potter sorgen dafür, dass viele Schüler vollkommen eingeschüchtert sind. Haben Sie überhaupt mitbekommen, was die beiden mit meinem Sohn angestellt haben, kurz vor den Winterferien?"

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den silbergrauen Bart und seufzte. „Natürlich habe ich davon gehört, Clarence, und natürlich haben Sirius Black und James Potter dafür eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt bekommen."

„Diese Strafarbeiten sind aber offensichtlich nicht Strafe genug, um sie vor weiteren Unfug abzuhalten! Als Direktor Dippet noch die Schule leitete, hat man solche Kerle rausgeworfen!"

Clarence war so wütend, dass seine katzengrünen Augen sichtbar in ihren Höhlen zuckten. Evan wusste, dass sein Vater Dumbledore nicht mochte, dass er ihn verachtete. Evan hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich Clarences momentaner Zorn jedoch auf weit mehr bezog, als schlechte Schulnoten.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, mein guter Clarence Rosier", gluckste Dumbledore munter.

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes!", fauchte Clarence. „Ich hatte genug Ehre, um zu wissen, dass man keine unterlegenen Schüler in Grund und Boden hext!"

„Ah, da gebe ich Ihnen Recht, Clarence. Sie haben Größeres angestrebt als das und hätten sich wohl kaum damit zufriedengegeben, Schwächere zu verhexen."

Nun geschah etwas sehr Merkwürdiges: Dumbledore setzte seine Halbmondbrille ab und während er die Gläser mit einem Spitzentuch polierte, blickte er eindringlich zu Clarence hinüber. Clarence wich kaum merklich zurück und zog die Schultern hoch, als würde er sich innerlich gegen etwas wappnen.

Slughorn meldete sich zu Wort. „Vergessen wir die alten Geschichten, meine Herren. Es geht hier um Evans Zukunft. Trotz seiner Schulnoten halte ich es für wenig sinnvoll, wenn er das Schuljahr wiederholt. Er hat Steigerungspotenzial, er kann sich sehr stark verbessern."

Evan war überrascht, dass diese Worte ausgerechnet aus Slughorns Mund stammten. Professor Slughorn hatte Evan schon nach dem ersten Jahr aus seinem Slug-Klub verwiesen, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass Evans Fähigkeiten nicht einmal annährend an die von Clarence heranreichten. Und gerade dieser Lehrer war nun davon überzeugt, dass Evan sich steigern konnte?

Clarence lächelte schief und zynisch. „Sprechen Sie von Muggelmethoden zur Verpflanzung von Gehirnen, Professor Slughorn?"

Evan spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und seine Haut zu glühen begann. Er faltete die Hände zwischen den Knien, starrte auf seine Fingerkuppen und tat so, als ob er die Worte seines Vaters überhaupt nicht gehört hätte, als ob er sie nie gesagt hätte. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich in seinen Handflächen.

„Clarence, Sie reden hier von Ihrem Sohn!", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

„Allerdings. Und es wäre vielleicht besser, für ihn einen Privatlehrer zu organisieren, bevor er eines Tages so scheu ist, dass er überhaupt keinen Ton mehr von sich gibt!"

„Sie benehmen sich so, als ob wir Ihrem Kind schaden wollten. Dabei ist die Lehrerschaft der Meinung, dass Evan eine zweite Chance verdient hat!"

Evan hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er einmal Zeuge eines Streites werden könnte, an den sich auch Albus Dumbledore beteiligte. Dumbledores sonst so freundliche Stimme war plötzlich laut und unbeugsam, Clarence schrie wütend zurück, Slughorn versuchte zu schlichten. Der Streit wogte wie eine stürmische See durch das Büro, nur Evan saß so still da wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Er zitterte innerlich, als die Worte ihn heftig umspülten und ihn immer und immer wieder mit voller Wucht trafen, ganz besonders die Worte seines Vaters.

Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich an einen fernen, ruhigen Ort.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, bis schließlich der Streit verebbte und eine faire Lösung in greifbarer Nähe umhertrieb.

„Evan", wandte sich Dumbledore mit gemilderter Stimme an ihn, „ich möchte Ihnen einen Nachtest vorschlagen. Sie werden die Sommerferien zum Üben und Pauken nutzen und ich werde davon absehen, Sie die Klasse wiederholen zu lassen."

„Klingt gut, Sir", murmelte Evan leise in Richtung des Fußbodens.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es schaffen können, Evan."

„Gut möglich, Sir."

„Damit wäre dann ja alles geklärt", sagte Clarence und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er fasste Evan an der Schulter um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Evans Beine reagierten nur langsam, er sah zu seinem Vater auf und erkannte die ungezügelte Wut in den grünen Augen lodern. Plötzlich hatte Evan Angst vor ihm – und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Nachdem er die ZAG-Prüfungen in den Sand gesetzt hatte, hatte der vollkommen frustrierte Clarence ihn hart bestraft. Clarence Rosier hielt viel von strenger Erziehung, er selbst war schließlich auch auf die gleiche Weise erzogen worden.

Schicksalsergeben trottete Evan seinem Vater hinterher, die Schultern angespannt und den Kopf gesenkt. Vielleicht lag es an dieser angstvollen Körperhaltung, die Albus Dumbledore dazu bewog, ihn zurückzurufen. „Evan, ich möchte gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Ihnen alleine wechseln."

Evan sah sich um und auch Clarences Kopf schnellte zurück in Richtung des langbärtigen Direktors, doch sein Blick war eiskalt und bohrend. „Was gibt es da noch zu sagen?", zischte er unverhohlen zornig.

Dumbledore antwortete ihm nicht sondern lächelte Evan aufmunternd zu und deutete auf einen der Stühle. Vollkommen verunsichert schwappte Evans Blick zwischen dem Professor und seinem Vater hin und her.

Clarence bleckte die Zähne als er sagte: „Das ist nicht notwendig!"

„Glauben Sie mir, Clarence, es ist notwendig."

Evan hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sein Vater um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass Dumbledore alleine mit ihm sprach. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass Evan sich verplappern würde und Dinge preisgab, die niemand wissen sollte. Denn Evan wusste eine Menge Dinge über seinen Vater, die nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren.

Es war Professor Slughorn, der das letzte Wort sprach. „Nun seien Sie doch nicht so, Clarence. Professor Dumbledore wird Ihren Sohn schon nicht auffressen."

Clarence gab auf und fügte sich der Meinung der beiden älteren Männer. Als er und Slughorn schließlich das Büro verlassen hatten, fühlten sich Evans Beine weniger geleeartig an und er erreichte den ihm angeboten Stuhl ohne großes Schwanken. Dennoch umklammerte er die Armlehne wie die Reling eines untergehenden Bootes, nachdem er sich schweigend gesetzt hatte.

Dumbledores Lächeln war freundlich und gütig, nichts deutete mehr auf den Streit von eben hin. Evan hatte den exzentrischen Albus Dumbledore schon immer gemocht, doch er hatte es nie vor seinem Vater oder seinen Freunden zugegeben. Seine Cousine Bellatrix hätte ihm wahrscheinlich eine runtergehauen.

Und trotzdem, Dumbledore schien sehr genau zu wissen, dass Evan ihn insgeheim sehr schätzte und er belohnte ihn mit Nachsicht und Verständnis.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Evan?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ganz gut, Sir."

„Ich hatte bisher wenige Gelegenheiten um mit Ihnen alleine zu sprechen und ich denke, ich sollte mich dafür entschuldigen."

Unweigerlich musste Evan aufblicken. „Entschuldigen, Sir?"

„Ganz recht. Es fällt mir immer schwerer, an euch Slytherins heranzukommen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass einige von euch Hilfe benötigen."

„Wir Slytherins blocken Sie leider immer etwas ab", murmelte Evan und ärgerte sich im nächsten Augenblick über seine dummen Worte. Die meisten Slytherins hatten sich schließlich darauf geeinigt, Dumbledore zu meiden und daher war ihre kollektive Abwehrreaktion vollkommen verständlich!

Dumbledore schmunzelte unter seinem langen Silberbart. „Leider, Evan? Bedauerst du es, dass die Slytherins sich so zurückgezogen haben?"

Gluthitze stieg in Evans Wangen und bei dem mühseligen Versuch, sich herauszureden, stotterte er kläglich. Verlegen presste er die Lippen aufeinander und schämte sich über sich selbst.

Dumbledore verhielt sich so, als sei nichts gewesen. „Professor Sprout leitet während dieser Sommerferien eine kleine Exkursion, genau ein Dutzend Schüler darf daran teilnehmen. Es geht um die Erforschung irischer Zauberkräuter. Die Plätze sind alle belegt, aber für Sie würde Professor Sprout sicher ein Auge zudrücken. Waren Sie schon mal in Irland, Evan?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Hat es Ihnen dort gefallen?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Evan wieder.

„Dann kann ich Ihnen diese Exkursion nur ans Herz legen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es Ihnen gut tun wird ein wenig Abstand von Hogwarts und Ihrem Elternhaus zu gewinnen."

Evan runzelte die Stirn und umklammerte die Armlehne fester, so fest, dass ihm die Knochen weiß aus dem Handrücken hervortraten. „Sir, ich denke nicht … ich meine …. was ist mit meinen Eltern? Mein Vater wird sicherlich die Zeit nutzen wollen, um mit mir den Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an, lange und nachdenklich. Dann sagte er schließlich: „Genau das bereitet mir Sorgen. Ein Lehrer, der seinen Schüler für dumm hält, kann ihm nichts beibringen, Evan. Vielleicht sind Sie inzwischen selbst davon überzeugt, nicht gut genug zu sein, nachdem man es Ihnen so lange eingeredet hat. Evan, Sie sind weder dumm noch untalentiert, ich habe bloß noch nicht herausgefunden, wie man Ihre Fähigkeiten ans Tageslicht fördern könnte."

Vollkommen perplex starrte Evan den Direktor an und wusste nicht recht, ob er den Worten glauben schenken sollte oder nicht. Kein Mensch zuvor hatte ihm je dieses Vertrauen entgegengebracht. „Aber meine Noten, Sir!", rief er. „Ich bin ein schlechter Schüler, ich kriege nie etwas auf die Reihe, ich verstehe nicht einmal das Zeug, das die Lehrer an die Tafel schreiben!"

Dumbledore hatte bei jedem einzelnen von Evans Gegenargumenten genickt, während sich sein Lächeln mit jeder Sekunde verbreiterte. Nun strahlte er Evan geradezu entgegen und lehnte sich ein stückweit über den Schreibtisch. „Mein guter Evan, Schule ist nicht der einzige Weg um einen Menschen zu beurteilen. Sehen Sie mich an. Ich war ein fabelhafter Schüler, doch wenn es darum geht, eine einfache Tür aufzuschließen, drehe ich den Schlüssel grundsätzlich in die verkehrte Richtung. Und es gibt schlechte Schüler, die außerhalb des Unterrichts jedoch zu Großem fähig sind. Noten sind letztendlich doch nur Ziffern; Zeugnisse vermitteln nicht den wahren Charakter eines Menschen. Sie müssen aufhören zu glauben, dass Sie ein Dummkopf sind. Ich sehe Ihnen an, dass mehr in Ihnen steckt. Die Methoden Ihres Vaters sind jedoch eindeutig der falsche Weg, um Ihnen das zu beweisen, im Gegenteil, es macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Mein Vater wurde selbst so erzogen … und mein Großvater vor ihm auch. Nur bei mir wirkt es nicht."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind nicht Ihr Vater, Evan. Sie sehen sich vielleicht ähnlich und auch er war ein Slytherin, doch was die Wesenszüge anbelangt, sind Sie eine vollkommen andere Person."

Evan schluckte und wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es gewaltige Unterschiede zwischen ihm und seinem Vater gab, Unterschiede von den Ausmaßen und der Tiefe eines Unterseegrabens. _Vielleicht,_ dachte sich Evan, _erkennt Vater diese Unterschiede trotzdem nicht. Vielleicht begreift er nicht, dass ich kein jüngeres Abbild von ihm bin. Aber solange ich nicht so bin wie er, wird er nie stolz auf mich sein._

„Mein Vater hat öfters gesagt, ich sei so eine Art halber Squib." Evan sah vorsichtig zu Dumbledore, doch er traute sich kaum, dem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sie sind weder ein ganzer noch ein halber Squib", meinte Dumbledore mit einem gutmütigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Sie sind Evan Rosier, ein Zauberschüler von Hogwarts der eine Menge Potenzial besitzt, aber keinen Weg sieht, dieses Potenzial zu nutzen."

Evans Mund war ausgedörrt und unbequeme Hitze brannte in seinem Körper. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verräter, weil er hier in Albus Dumbledores lichtdurchflutetem Büro saß und gerade dabei war, ihm all seine Sorgen und Ängste offen zu legen. Und Sorgen und Ängste hatte Evan genug, aber kaum etwas davon war für die Ohren des Direktors bestimmt. Evan saß irgendwo zwischen den Fronten, hineingeboren in die gefährlichen Kreise der Todesser und doch hätte er diesem Kreis am liebsten den Rücken zugekehrt. In Dumbledores Gegenwart erschien ihm die Welt viel freundlicher und offener.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles, Sir?", hakte Evan mit brüchiger Stimme nach.

Ein Schatten glitt über Dumbledores altes Gesicht und wieder verhärteten sich seine Züge. „Ich befürchte, Sie könnten falsche Wege einschlagen, Evan. Ich kenne Ihren Vater und ich kenne auch die Freunde´ Ihres Vaters."

Zum ersten Mal sah Evan dem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen. Seine Gefühle waren vollkommen überrannt und konfus und als er den flüchtigen Augenkontakt herstellte, hatte er den Eindruck, ein Teil dieser Gefühlslast würde ihm abgenommen werden. Doch dann senkte Evan den Blick ruckartig, klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an die Armlehnen und eine Stimme flüsterte in seinem Kopf: _Du Dummkopf! Dumbledore weiß alles, du wirst noch deine Familie an ihn verraten! _

Das Flüstern riss ihn geradezu aus der Starre, er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf als stünde er unter Strom. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, Sir!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Beruhigen Sie sich", sagte er sanftmütig aber energisch.

Evan schüttelte den Kopf und stolperte drei Schritte rückwärts. „Sir, ich kann nicht bleiben! Ich werde auch nicht an dieser Exkursion teilnehmen können, mein Vater würde es eh nicht erlauben!"

Mit einem Mal sah Dumbledore sehr traurig und sehr hoffnungslos aus, als ob er einen Vogel fliegen lassen musste, der jedoch noch nicht ganz flügge war, dem ein tödlicher Absturz bevorstand. Mit diesem Eindruck hatte Evan Recht, auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke nie bewusst werden würde. Sein langer, tiefer Fall begann mit dem heutigen Tag, der Tag, an dem Albus Dumbledore ihn aus seiner Obhut verlor.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Nachdem Severus sein Rückblicks-Kapitel hatte, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, das gleiche bei Evan zu tun. Obwohl dieses Kapitel wohl dazu beitragen wird, dass Clarence seine wenigen Sympathisanten gleich wieder vergrault, schließlich benimmt er sich wirklich wie der letzte Dreck. Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens die direkte Fortsetzung von diesem hier und spielt in den Sommerferien. Und danach geht es mit der Story sehr rasant weiter ;)

** AnnaRachelGreene: **Ich bin überrascht, dass sich bei der Sache mit dem Fernseher so viele an „The Ring" erinnert fühlen. An diesen Film hatte ich während des Schreibens rein gar nicht gedacht. Die Idee entstammte eher meinem eigenen Leben (eines Abends habe ich mit meinem Kopfhörer ausländische Radiosender per Satellit empfangen – obwohl es eine ganze Weile dauerte, bis ich herausbekommen habe, woher all die seltsamen Stimmen im Wohnzimmer kamen. War ziemlich gruselig)

** MsGranger:** Endlich mal jemand, der Clarence tatsächlich vermisst hätte, wenn er tatsächlich den Löffel abgegeben hätte XD

** Seline Snape:** Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob du von Evans Entwicklung so begeistert sein wirst. Warte auf die letzten Kapitel ;)


	22. Sohn und Vater

**22.****Evan Rosier/ Clarence Rosier: Sohn und Vater **

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences Sohn. Offenbar wenig talentiert_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

**Im Rückblick: **_Evan war nicht weit davon entfernt, das Schuljahr aufgrund seiner schlechten Leistungen wiederholen zu müssen, doch Direktor Dumbledore und Professor Slughorn gewähren ihm eine zweite Chance. Evan soll sich einem Nachtest stellen und mit dem Ziel vor Augen, während der Sommerferien möglichst viel zu lernen, kehrt er nach Hause zurück. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rückblick 1974, Teil 2_

Die Sommerferien begannen wie sie beginnen mussten. Kaum hatte er seine Koffer in der blankgeputzten Eingangshalle abgestellt, rauschte seine Mutter Crescentia herbei. Sie schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete Evan kritisch. „Junger Mann, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ist es überhaupt möglich, dass eine liebende Mutter einen Blick auf dein Zeugnis wirft, ohne danach in Ohnmacht zu fallen?"

Verlegen starrte Evan auf seine Füße, sagte aber nichts. Crescentia richtete seine Haare, doch ihre lackierten Fingernägel waren so lang, dass sich ihre Hände eher wie ein messerscharfer Kamm anfühlten. Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der jedoch zu flüchtig war, um wirklich liebevoll zu sein. Crescentia vermied Körperkontakt so gut sie konnte, selbst wenn es nur darum ging, jemanden über die Wange zu streichen oder die Schulter zu berühren. Das Einzige, was Crescentia offensichtlich gerne tat, waren Evans Haare zu richten, die zwar niemals unordentlich waren, aber regelmäßig für spitze Bemerkungen sorgten.

„Du lernst hoffentlich fleißig während der Ferien, Evan. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, dich mit diesem vollkommen verdummten Wassily Wilkes zu treffen. Da kommt nichts Gutes bei raus."

Wieder einmal sagte Evan nichts dazu. Er hoffte, seine Eltern würden das Verbot im Laufe der Zeit lockern, denn widersprechen wollte er ihnen natürlich nicht. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung wies Crescentia ihn an, ihr zu folgen. Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer, Clarence Rosier saß an dem großen Rundtisch in der Mitte des Raumes, vor sich hatte er unzählige Bücher ausgebreitet. Evan verwunderte dieser Anblick, denn sein Vater zog es eigentlich strikt vor, in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu arbeiten, wie es sich nun mal gehörte.

Crescentia wies auf den Platz neben Clarence. „Setz dich, Evan."

Noch immer total überrumpelt setzte sich Evan, warf einen Blick auf die unzähligen Bücher und stellte dabei fest, dass es sich um offizielle und inoffizielle Schulbücher handelte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah vorsichtig zu seinem Vater. „Offensichtlich nehmt ihr die Sache mit dem Lernen sehr ernst, oder?", erkundigte er sich eine Spur zu pampig.

Clarences Augen verengten sich grimmig, er griff sich eines der Bücher und warf es Evan praktisch vor die Nase. _Verwandlungen für fortgeschrittene Anfänger_ lautete der Titel.

„Aufschlagen und lesen!", befahl Clarence schroff. „Ich will, dass du bis zum Abend alle Verwandlungen aus dem ersten Kapitel kennst und anwenden kannst. Fang an."

Wie sich herausstellte, waren diese Sommerferien das schlimmste, was Evan jemals widerfahren war. Tagein, Tagaus hockte er an seinem Platz, las solange bis ihm die Augen vor Erschöpfung brannten und versuchte sich an Zauberein, bis sein rechter Arm schwer wurde. Clarence konnte erstaunlich viel Zeit damit verbringen, neben Evan zu sitzen und ihm mit grimmiger Genugtuung bei der Paukerei zuzuschauen. Er griff hart durch, wenn er das Gefühl bekam, dass Evans Aufmerksamkeit nachließ, doch zum ersten Mal lobte er ihn auch, wenn Evan Fortschritte machte. „Du kannst ja doch mehr, als ich dachte", sagte er dann mit harter Stimme, aber für Evan klangen diese Worte schöner als jede Musik.

Die Sommerhitze brachte sogar das Wohnzimmer zum brodeln, jeden Mittag saß Evan vollkommen ermattet über seinen Büchern und sehnte sich nach einigen Schwimmzügen im nahen See. Clarence wollte davon nichts hören und einmal ging Evan seinem Vater mit der schüchternen Bettelei so auf die Nerven, dass Clarence ihn am Nacken packte und seinen Kopf förmlich auf das Schulbuch presste. Evans nachfolgendes Nasenbluten war eine gute Möglichkeit, seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Reinigungszauber unter Beweis zu stellen.

Nach Wochen der Schufterei war Evan so voller aufgestauter Wut, dass er seinen Vater am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Ab diesem Punkt, fast als ahnte Clarence was in Evan vorging, tauchten neue Bücher auf dem Tisch auf, schwarzmagische Werke mit brutalen Titeln und noch grausigeren Flüchen. Aber Evan notierte sich jeden einzelnen dieser Flüche in seinem Kopf und stellte sich dabei vor, sie gegen seinen Vater anzuwenden. Dieser Gedanke bewirkte Wunder, noch nie war es Evan so leichtgefallen, sich Dinge zu merken und zu verstehen. Es war, als ob sich der schwarze Nebel in seinem Kopf plötzlich gelichtet hätte, der Nebel der zuvor seine Gehirnwindungen verstopft und seine Konzentration eingelullt hatte.

Sein Ehrgeiz grenzte fast schon an Obsession.

„Das reicht jetzt", verkündete Clarence ihm eines Tages. Die Sommerferien hatten sich schon längst dem Ende zugeneigt, in kaum einer Woche würde Evan nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Clarence erhob sich von seinem Platz und griff nach dem Buch (_Der illustrierte Führer der grausamsten Flüche_), in dem Evan soeben noch gelesen hatte. Fragend blickte Evan auf und sah, dass sein Vater ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln schenkte. „Vergessen wir die Theorie für einen Moment, Evan, und wenden uns der echten Zauberkunst zu. Hast du dich schon einmal außerhalb des Unterrichts duelliert?"

Evan schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Seine außerschulischen Duelle hatten viel mehr so ausgesehen, dass jemand – meist Sirius Black und James Potter – ihn hinterrücks und vollkommen unvermittelt mit einem Fluch belegt hatte. Dieses ehrlose und feige Verhalten führte natürlich dazu, dass Evan kaum Gelegenheit dazu bekam seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Und er war auch nicht der Junge, der von sich aus Streit anfing und grundlos Leute verhexte.

Clarence wies ihn mit einem Kopfnicken an zu folgen. Sie traten auf die Veranda und dann hinunter in den großen Garten. Es war Abend, Dunkelheit kroch langsam heran und die trockene Hitze wurde durch eine kühle Brise aufgefrischt.

In Evans Kopf rumorten die Gedanken und die Ängste. Er wusste, dass sein Vater mehr war, als nur der Leiter eines berühmten magischen Theaterhauses. Clarence war ein Todesser, ein enger Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords und Clarence war stolz darauf, stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten und stolz auf seinen Status. Und Evan wusste natürlich auch, dass sein Vater ein fabelhafter Duellant war.

Mehr noch … Clarence war so fabelhaft, dass es für ihn ein leichtes war Menschen zu töten – weshalb er es auch tat, wenn seine Pflicht danach verlangte.

Es war unheimlich sich vorzustellen, zu welchen Tricks und Flüchen Clarence in der Lage sein musste und Evan fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sein Vater überhaupt irgendeine Art von Hemmschwelle besaß, wenn es um ein Duell mit seinem einzigen Sohn ging. Sicher, er würde Evan nicht töten, doch die Aussicht auf schreckliche Schmerzen war Grund genug zum fürchten.

„Vater, meinst du ein richtiges Duell?", erkundigte er sich.

Clarence grinste verschmitzt. „Es muss wohl ein richtiges Duell sein, denn ich rede nicht von einem Schaukampf."

„Aber du machst doch nicht ernst, oder?"

Sein Vater blieb stehen und sah sich nach Evan um, er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und auch das Lächeln war verschwunden. „Während deiner Sommerferien solltest du eigentlich begriffen haben, wie sehr du den Druck und den Stress brauchst, Junge. Und man tastet sich nicht vorsichtig an ein Duell heran. Ein Duell ist ein Duell ist ein Duell. Je früher du das verinnerlichst, desto besser wirst du werden." Noch während er sprach, trat er einige Schritte zurück, so dass am Ende knapp fünf Meter Grasfläche zwischen ihnen lagen. Zum ersten Mal ärgerte sich Evan darüber, dass das Anwesen seiner Eltern ein offizieller und zu undurchsichtiger Teil der Zauberwelt war. Andernfalls wäre es Evan nicht möglich gewesen, während der Ferien unbemerkt vom Ministerium zu zaubern, und dieses ganze Duell hätte so überhaupt nicht stattfinden können.

Clarence zog seinen Zauberstab und in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit verschwamm die Bewegung fast gänzlich. Evan tat es ihm gleich, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher.

„Na schön, ich überlasse dir den Erstschlag", rief Clarence ihm zu. „Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, mich mit Seifenblasen oder einem Schwarm Singvögel zu attackieren, Evan. Du musst so handeln, als ob es um dein Leben gehen würde."

Wenn Evans Leben tatsächlich davon abhängen würde, hätte er versucht den Todesfluch anzuwenden. Aber damit wäre er wohl über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Evan blätterte in der kopfeigenen Bibliothek herum, die dank der letzten Wochen nun reich bestückt war, und dachte darüber nach, wie er seinen Erstschlag bestmöglich nutzen könnte.

Wahrscheinlich überlegte er einen Tick zu lange, den plötzlich hob Clarence seinen Zauberstab und ein schauerlich blaues Leuchten brach daraus hervor, raste auf Evan zu, der sich instinktiv zur Seite fallen ließ. Der Zauber fegte schadlos über ihn hinweg.

„Ich dachte, du überlässt mir den Erstschlag!", brüllte Evan vollkommen überrumpelt und kam wieder auf die Beine – doch das hätte er sich eigentlich auch sparen können, der nächste blaue Blitz traf ihn in Brusthöhe, ließ ihn rücklings zu Boden stürzen und presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

„Du redest zu viel!", hörte er Clarence sagen.

Taumelnd kam Evan auf die Knie und fixierte seinen Vater an. Clarences Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch sein Zauberstab war noch immer auf Evan gerichtet.

Er musste zurückschlagen, ehe sein Vater die absolute Oberhand gewinnen und Evan zu geschwächt sein würde. Seine kopfeigene Bibliothek lieferte ihm eine erste, vielversprechende Idee. Er hob seinen Stab und rief: _„Impedimenta!"_

Clarence wehrte den Fluch mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ab. „Das ist Kinderkram, Evan. Du kannst mehr als das!" Ein weiterer Schwenker sorgte dafür, dass Evan drei Meter zurückgeschleudert wurde, als hätte eine plötzliche Sturmböe ihn angehoben. Hart knallte er auf den trockenen Erdboden und seine Knochen knackten protestierend.

Clarence näherte sich ihm lauernd. „Steh auf!", befahl er.

Trotzig schüttelte Evan den Kopf.

„Komm, Evan, stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe dir all diese Bücher zu lesen gegeben und selbst wenn du nur ein Bruchteil davon beherrschst, sollte es dir möglich sein mich anzugreifen."

Verlangte Clarence etwa ernsthaft, dass Evan _solche_ Flüche anwenden sollte?! Er hatte Abbildungen von Fluchschäden gesehen, die an Grausamkeit kaum zu übertreffen gewesen wären.

Evan fasste seinen Zauberstab fester und richtete sich schwungvoll auf. Clarence stand direkt vor ihm, eine detailarme Kontur in der aufkommenden Finsternis. Er richtete die Spitze de Stabes auf seinen Vater, doch seine Hand zitterte und Clarence griff plötzlich nach seinem Handgelenk, drückte seinen Arm nach unten, so dass der Zauberstab nutzlos gen Erdboden wies.

„Du musst lernen zu handeln, Evan. Wenn dir eines Tages ein Auror gegenüber steht, wird er dich sicherlich nicht so rücksichtsvoll behandeln."

„Warum sollte mir denn bitteschön ein Auror gegenüberstehen!?", bellte Evan. „Ich bin kein Verbrecher! Ich bin kein Todesser-!" Er hielt inne, denn er wusste, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Nein, du bist kein Todesser. Vielleicht wirst du auch nie einer werden. Der Dunkle Lord nimmt keine Leute auf, deren Fähigkeiten und Potentiale er nicht kennt."

„Schön!" Evan versuchte seine Hand aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien, aber Clarences Finger hielten ihn fest wie ein Schraubstock. „Ich hatte nicht vor, mich ihm anzuschließen!", fuhr er aufgebracht fort. „Ich eigne mich eben nicht dafür!"

Der Griff um sein Handgelenk schloss sich immer fester, so fest, dass Evan die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

„Du eignest dich für überhaupt nichts, Evan!" Clarences Stimme war kalt und erbarmungslos.

„Nur weil ich nicht die gleichen Talente besitze wie du, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich wertlos bin!"

„Dann erzähl doch mal was du kannst! Was sind deine Talente, Junge? Im Schulchor singen? Ist das alles?"

„Das ist immer noch besser, als sich in der Weltgeschichte herumzuschleichen und im Namen des Dunklen Lords falsche Spiele spielen! Weißt du was ich kann, Vater? Ich könnte dich verraten, ich könnte dich verdammt noch mal auffliegen lassen und dann-"

Der Faustschlag traf Evan so hart ins Gesicht, dass die Welt vor ihm verschwamm. Er spürte, wie er zurücktaumelte und unsanft auf den Rücken fiel. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er zwar immer noch an Ort und Stelle, aber warmes Blut hatte inzwischen sein ganzes Gesicht bedeckt. Der Schein eines Lumos blendete ihn, er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Du würdest es nicht wagen den Dunklen Lord oder mich zu verraten", hörte er Clarence sagen. „Du wärest tot noch bevor du den Mund aufmachst."

„Heißt das, du würdest mich umbringen?", nuschelte Evan und schmeckte sein eigenes, salziges Blut. „Mich? Deinen einzigen Sohn?"

„Nein, Evan. Ich würde dich nicht umbringen, aber ich könnte nicht verhindern, dass andere es tun. Aber selbst das könnte mich nicht in noch mehr Verlegenheit stürzen. Glückwunsch, du und deine komplette Unfähigkeit habt es geschafft, dass meine Enttäuschung wohl kaum steigerungsfähig ist."

Evan hob den Kopf und weiteres, frisches Blut quoll aus seiner Nase hervor. Er sah Clarence über sich stehen, das Gesicht unbewegt und die Mimik kaum zu deuten. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben war Evan so wütend gewesen, sein ganzer Körper loderte vor aufgestautem Hass. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach rein und setzt noch mehr verdammte Kinder in die Welt, wenn ich dich so enttäusche!", schrie er. „Irgendwann ist sicher ein Kind dabei, das genauso perfekt und selbstverliebt ist wie du! Aber wahrscheinlich wäre das unmöglich, oder? Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach einen Haufen Lehm schnappen und dir dein Ebenbild zurechtbasteln, damit du endlich zufrieden bist!"

Clarences Züge verhärteten sich, er kniete sich auf den Boden, packte Evan an den kurzen, blonden Haarsträhnen und riss seinen Kopf hoch. Evan keuchte vor Schmerzen als er fühlte, wie sich einzelne Haare bereits aus der Kopfhaut lösten. „Lass los!", flehte er, doch Clarence schüttelte ihn zur Antwort nur einmal kräftig durch, wie ein Alligator, der eine viel kleinere Beute gepackt hatte.

„Sag bloß, du ruhst dich auf deinem völligen Versagen auch noch aus!?", bellte Clarence überlaut. „Ich habe den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht, dir Wissen zu vermitteln und das ist der Dank dafür? Als ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen, hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Schicksal mich so strafen könnte!"

Evans nächste Reaktion entzog sich jeglicher Kontrolle. Er spuckte seinem Vater mitten ins Gesicht, ein Klumpen blutige Spucke, die eine hellrote Spur auf Clarences Wange hinterließ. Clarence starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann holte er mit der Handfläche aus und schlug Evan ein zweites Mal mit ganzer Kraft nieder. Ein Büschel Kopfhaare wurde ausgerissen, als Evans Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Clarence ließ ihn los, stand auf und setzte sich wortlos in Bewegung Richtung Haus. Vom peitschenden Schlag vollkommen benebelt, versuchte Evan auf die Beine zu kommen, aber er schaffte es nicht einmal auf allen Vieren sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Welt um ihn herum war dunkel, verschwommen und verzerrt, seine Augen schienen sich irgendwie um seinen Kopf zu drehen.

„Bleib stehen!", rief er seinem Vater hinterher, denn er wollte nicht als Verlierer aus diesem Streit hervorgehen. Er war so wütend, dass der Mord an seinem Vater geradezu verlockend auf ihn wirkte.

Doch Clarence Rosier blieb nicht stehen, er drehte sich noch nicht einmal um. Evan tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete die Spitze auf seinen Vater. „Bleib gefälligst stehen, verdammt!", rief er noch einmal.

Ungerührt schritt Clarence weiter, so als ob er Evan weder hören noch kennen würde.

Evans Zorn wuchs, steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesem Mann Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Was dann geschah, entzog sich Evans Verständnis, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er das Wort laut ausgesprochen hatte, oder die Stimme in seinem Kopf es nur geflüstert hatte. Was auch immer er getan hatte, ein Fluch brach plötzlich aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, so mächtig, dass Evans Hand zu zittern begann. Der Cruciatus traf Clarence mit voller Wucht, ließ ihn wie einen Stein zu Boden stürzen und gequält aufschreien. Obwohl sich die Nacht über das Land gesenkt hatte, sah Evan wie sein Vater sich auf dem Rasen herumwarf und zuckte. Seine Schreie waren so laut, dass sie wahrscheinlich selbst die wenigen Muggel aufwecken würden, deren Häuser in einigen Kilometern Entfernung lagen. Schreie so laut, dass sie Evans Blut gefrieren ließen und ihn plötzlich begreifen ließen, was er hier tat: Er _folterte_ seinen Vater mit einem der Unverzeihlichen Flüche!

Evan ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen als hätte er sich an dem Rosenholz verbrannt. Augenblicklich verstummte Clarence, er lag auf dem Bauch und regte sich nicht mehr. Evan kam auf die Füße und presste seine zitternden Hände auf den Mund, als ob er selbst einen lauten Schrei zurückhalten wollte. Doch er gab nicht einen Laut von sich, während er einige wankende Schritte auf seinen Vater zumachte.

Clarences Augen waren geschlossen und seine Finger hatten sich in den trockenen Erdboden verkrallt. Evan wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch atmete, geschweige denn am Leben war.

Plötzlich flutete Licht die Veranda und den Garten. Evans Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und er sah seine Mutter Crescentia, die die Tür zum Garten geöffnet hatte und nun aus dem Haus trat. „Was ist hier los?", rief sie. „Was sind das für Schreie?" Ihr Blick huschte suchend umher, bis sie Evan und ihren am Boden liegenden Ehemann entdeckte. Jegliche Farbe wich in Sekundenbruchteilen aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Mund klappte auf. „CLARENCE!", kreischte sie, eilte die Verandatreppen hinab und warf sich neben ihn. Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter, doch er gab noch immer keine Regung von sich.

„Was ist passiert, Evan?", rief sie vollkommen aufgelöst und sah sich nach ihm um. Ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich, als sie sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht erblickte. Evan sah ihr an, wie Crescentia langsam eine Vorstellung von dem bekam, was sich in ihrem Garten gerade ereignet haben musste.

_Du wanderst nach Askaban!_ flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _du hast deinen eigenen Vater ermordet, Bastard!_

Von einer unsäglichen Angst erfasst, stolperte Evan davon. Er ließ den Lichtschein des Hauses hinter sich, floh in die Dunkelheit des Gartens in Richtung des schmiedeeisernen Eingangstores. Ungeschickt und fast vollkommen blind riss er an dem Tor herum bis es sich schließlich öffnete, er lief über die trockenen Felder in Richtung des Sees. Wie ein sterbender Hund verkroch er sich unter einem alten, hölzernen Bootssteg, das Ufer hier war schlammig und stank nach verwesenden Ratten, doch Evan achtete nicht darauf, er machte sich so klein wie möglich, schlang seine Arme um die Knie und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Obwohl er nicht erschöpft war, brachte er es kaum fertig zu atmen, er keuchte mit offenem Mund und fühlte sich dennoch nahe dem Erstickungstod. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig um seinen toten Vater, um den Cruciatus, um Askaban – vor allem aber um Clarence, den er eigenhändig ermordet hatte.

_Wenn Professor Dumbledore jetzt hier wäre,_ flüsterte die höhnische Verräterstimme in seinem Kopf, _könnte er sicherlich kaum glauben, was dein verborgenes Potenzial alles angerichtet hat. Er könnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet du einen Menschen mit einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch getötet hast, Evan Rosier._

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Apathisch saß er unter dem Steg, bis der Schlamm und das Wasser ihn so weit ausgekühlt hatten, dass sein Kiefer bereits bibbernd aufeinander schlug. Die Nacht kroch vorüber und eine klare, hellfarbige Dämmerung brach heran. Der wolkenlose Himmel war während der frühen Morgenstunden noch von einem blassen Blau, doch je höher die Sonne stieg, desto kräftiger und dunkler wurde die Farbe. Evan sah nicht viel vom Himmel, nur wenn er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte er ihn durch die breiten Fugen zwischen den Planken erkennen.

In seinem Gesicht brannte das Salz, weil er über viele Stunden hinweg nur geweint hatte und das restliche Blut war inzwischen so verkrustet, dass es sich schmerzhaft über seine Haut spannte. Aber all das war ihm egal, er nahm es kaum bewusst wahr. Auch dann nicht, als sich die Fliegen und andere Insekten auf ihn stürzten und die Feuchtigkeit von seinen klammen Klamotten aufsaugten.

Irgendwann, es musste gegen Mittag sein, hörte Evan ein paar badende Muggelkinder auf der anderen Seite des Sees planschen. Er rutschte ein wenig tiefer in den Morast, so dass er das andere Ufer erkennen konnte und auch die wenigen Häuser der reichen Muggel, die dort einst gebaut worden waren. Evan hatte die andere Seite des Sees nie betreten, er sah die Muggel immer nur aus weiter Ferne. Sein Vater hatte stets mächtig auf diese andersartigen Nachbarn geschimpft, hatte oft auf ihre Häuser gedeutet und gelästert.

Der Gedanke an seinen Vater löste einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner Brust aus, Evan krümmte sich unter Tränen zusammen und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den hochgezogenen Knien.

Warum war das Duell bloß so eskaliert? Was hatte Evan getan, dass er ausgerechnet den Cruciatus-Fluch auf seinen Vater geschleudert hatte? Er war so wütend auf Clarence gewesen, dass er seine eigene Unfähigkeit für einen Moment vergessen hatte und ohne Vorkenntnisse einen schwerbeherrschbaren, schwarzmagischen Fluch angewendet hatte. Einen _unverzeihlichen_ Fluch.

Ob seine Mutter vielleicht die Auroren verständigt hatte, die nun nach Evan suchten? Nach dem gestrigen Abend konnte Evan im Grunde nichts mehr verwundern, er selbst hatte schließlich seinen Vater umgebracht, da wäre es doch nur verständlich, wenn Crescentia nun dafür sorgen würde, dass Evan für immer nach Askaban wanderte.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach abhauen, durch den See schwimmen und irgendwo in der Ferne Zuflucht suchen?

Schritte ertönten plötzlich auf dem Steg und Evan sah einen Schatten, der sich oben auf den Planken bewegte. Er hielt den Atem an in der Gewissheit, dass dieser Schatten zu einem Auror gehören könnte. Der Schatten verließ den Steg und Evan hörte, wie sich ein Körper durch das Nahe Schilf bewegte, direkt auf sein Versteck zu. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich, als zwei nackte Beine durch das flache Wasser wateten und ein blonder, krauser Lockenkopf lugte unter den Steg. Es war seine Mutter Crescentia, obwohl Evan sie im ersten Moment nicht erkannte, denn die Schminke der Frau war verschmiert und der schwarze Lidschatten so verlaufen, dass er dunkle Spuren über ihre Wangen gemalt hatte. Die Frau hatte ihr Kleid bis zu den Knien hochgezogen, damit es nicht nass wurde, doch der weiße Stoff war ohnehin schon an manchen Stellen mit Blut bespritzt und zerzauste Haarsträhnen fielen ihr über die Schultern.

„Evan?", sagte Crescentia. Ihre Augen tränten und tiefe Sorgenfalten hatten sich in ihre Stirn eingegraben. Nichtsdestotrotz streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen. „Komm, Evan. Es ist alles in Ordnung, komm wieder heim."

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie schenkte ihm ein zögerliches Lächeln. „Du hast dich schon als Kleinkind hier unten verkrochen. Eine Mutter merkt sich so etwas." Sie ging in die Hocke, so dass ihr Kleid und die Haarspitzen in dem schlammigen Wasser badeten. Dieses Verhalten war so aufopfernd und un-crescentiahaft, dass Evan an einen Tagtraum glaubte. Er hatte seine Mutter zuvor noch nie so unordentlich und zerschlagen gesehen.

Sie fuhr ihn mit der Hand durch sein verschwitztes, fettiges Haar, doch diesmal stachen ihre Nägel nicht in seine Kopfhaut. „Warst du die ganze Zeit über hier unten?", fragte sie.

„Wo denn sonst? Ich kann doch nicht nach Hause, Vater-", er brach ab, denn seine Stimme war so schwach, dass seine Worte einfach mit einem heiseren Schluchzen auseinander brachen.

„Clarence geht es gut."

„_Was?_ I-ich dachte, er sei…"

„Nicht doch, Evan. Dein Vater kann weitaus mehr ertragen als das. Und jetzt komm mit, du kannst nicht noch eine Nacht hier draußen bleiben."

Schicksalsergeben ließ er sich von seiner Mutter am Handgelenk führen, sein Kopf und seine Gefühlswelt waren wie betäubt und seine Beine zitterten, daher war ihr fester Griff wie ein Segen. Crescentia reinigte sein Gesicht mit einem Zauber, doch seine Kleidung war so schlammbespritzt, dass er nach wie vor wie eine Moorleiche aussehen musste. Sie führte ihn weiter, hin zu dem Anwesen, das im Schatten mächtiger, alter Bäume stand. Beide hinterließen sie Dreckspuren auf dem blankgeputzten Boden des Hauses; im Normalfall hätte Crescentia bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, nun jedoch kümmerte es sie nicht. Ihr Weg endete vor der Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer und Crescentia öffnete sie ihm. „Er will dich sprechen, Evan", sagte sie.

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und das wenige Licht, das trotzdem seinen Weg hineinfand, tauchte den Raum in einen angenehmen Rotton. Clarence lag mit geschlossenen Augen in dem großen Doppelbett und einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten schweißnass auf der Stirn. Zögerlich und vollkommen verschreckt trat Evan ein, Crescentia schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ließ Vater und Sohn alleine.

Evan hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Stimme wiederzufinden, denn sein Mund war ausgedörrt und seine Kehle wie zugeschwollen. „Vater?", fragte er schließlich leise und näherte sich dem Bett.

Clarence blinzelte und grinste mit einem Mal sehr munter. „Aha, der verlorene Sohn kehrt zurück." Seine Stimme war klarer als erwartet, offenbar hatte Crescentia recht gehabt als sie meinte, dass Clarence weitaus mehr ertragen konnte.

„Deine Mutter hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Evan?"

„Ich bin weggelaufen…", murmelte er in Richtung Holzfußboden.

„So wie du aussiehst, hast du dich offenbar in einer Klärgrube der Muggel versteckt. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dich für deine Tat gestern Abend zu entschuldigen."

Evan blickte auf und starrte seinen Vater entgeistert an. „Aber-"

„Sei still. Du hast Großes geleistet, Evan. Ich sagte doch, dass du Druck und Stress brauchst um positive Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Du hast ohne genaue Kenntnisse und ohne vorher dafür zu üben den Cruciatus-Fluch angewendet und mich damit besiegt. Nur ein Bruchteil meiner Kollegen hätte das ebenso gut meistern können wie du."

Mit „Kollegen" meinte Clarence natürlich nicht seine Mitarbeiter aus dem magischen Theater, sondern die übrigen Todesser. Evan wusste, dass Clarence viele von ihnen kannte. Manchmal bekamen sie Besuch von den „alten Schulfreunden" und Clarence verschwand dann mit ihnen im Arbeitszimmer, wo sie sicherlich wichtige Dinge besprachen. Evan verhielt sich gegenüber diesen Leuten scheu und zurückhaltend, obwohl die meisten von ihnen ausgesprochen nett zu ihm waren, auffallend nett sogar. Als ob es sich bei Evan um eine Art Neffen handeln würde.

Er ließ sich vor dem Bett auf die Knie sinken, denn er fühlte sich kraftlos und abgerissen und konnte seinen schwachen Beinen kaum mehr sein Körpergewicht anvertrauen.

Clarence klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast mehr Talent als du glaubst. Aber in Hogwarts wirst du nie lernen, auf diese Talente zurückzugreifen."

„Wo soll ich es sonst lernen?"

„Außerhalb. Du wirst deinen Abschluss machen und dich dann anderen Dingen, _größeren_ Dingen zuwenden."

Evan sagte nichts, sondern starrte bloß weiterhin auf den Fußboden. Er sträubte sich gegen die Fremdbestimmung, doch andererseits hatte Clarence noch nie in seinem Leben so stolz geklungen. Er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder enttäuschen, gestern Abend hatte er begriffen, wie schnell Enttäuschung in Wut umschlagen konnte. Alles was er wollte, war, ein respektabler Erbe zu sein.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der abendliche Vorfall im Garten wurde nie wieder erwähnt. Clarence erholte sich schnell und Crescentias Putzwahn stellte sich sogar noch schneller wieder ein, als die Genesung ihres Ehemannes. Als Evan schließlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, trübten sich bereits seine Erinnerungen an das Geschehene. Natürlich, er dachte oft daran zurück, doch für ihn war es, als ob er sich einen längst vergangenen Alptraum ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen würde, dessen Einzelheiten langsam verschwammen.

Er schaffte es, seine schulischen Leistungen zu verbessern, obwohl es ihm noch immer nicht gelang, sein Potenzial voll auszuschöpfen. Manchmal fiel er in den alten Trott zurück, seine Noten sackten ab und seine Aufmerksamkeit versiegte; an anderen Tagen jedoch gelangen ihm vollkommen überraschende Leistungen, die die Lehrer mit viel Lob zu würdigen wussten. So pendelte er zwischen gut und schlecht daher, bis er die Schule schließlich hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Clarence zeigte seinen Stolz dennoch selten. Vielleicht hatte er sich Evans Beherrschung des Folterfluchs als Maßstab genommen und ärgerte sich deshalb, dass Evan nach wie vor hinter den hohen Erwartungen zurückblieb.

Doch zweifelsohne hatte er dem Dunklen Lord davon berichtet und der Dunkle Lord war, wie schon Albus Dumbledore, überzeugt von Evans verborgenen Fähigkeiten. Zwar tat Voldemort nicht viel, um diese Fähigkeiten hervorzulocken, er schenkte Evan nicht einmal viel Beachtung – selbst dann nicht, als er schon längst zu seinen Todessern zählte – aber er behielt Evan quasi auf der Hinterhand. Während er einige Todesser Tag und Nacht für sich schuften ließ, brannte er anderen von ihnen bloß das dunkle Mal ein und ließ sie dann monatelang auf irgendeinen Befehl warten. Aber Evan wusste, dass es Teil der Taktik war, ein Schachspieler setzte schließlich auch nicht all seine Figuren auf einmal ein, weil sich die einzelnen Figuren sonst bloß gegenseitig behindern und im Weg stehen würden.

Evan Rosiers frühe Todesserlaufbahn war dementsprechend unspektakulär, doch dafür brauchte er sich nicht einmal zu rechtfertigen – auch wenn Clarence sich mit der einen oder anderen spitzen Bemerkung über seine vermeintliche „Faulheit" ärgerte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Evan einen einzigen Befehl gegeben und diesen Befehl führte er mit reinem Gewissen aus: _Warte ab, bereite dich vor, deine Zeit wird kommen._

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Mit diesen beiden Rückblicks-Kapiteln wollte ich zeigen, dass Evan nicht nur aus dem Grund ein Todesser ist, weil sein Vater ebenfalls mit zum Club gehört. Evan kann mehr, als man denkt, aber er kann seine Fähigkeiten nicht unbedingt kontrollieren. Wahrscheinlich braucht er Angst- und Stresssituationen, damit er kurz vergisst, dass er ja eigentlich bloß ein kleiner Feigling ist.

** Giauzar:** Ah, sehr gut, dass du dich mal wieder meldest ;)

** MsGranger:** Mmh, Dumbledore dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Evan den rettenden Strohhalm dankbar annehmen würde. Vielleicht wusste er auch einfach nicht, wie tief Evan schon damals in der Scheße steckte. Wie auch immer, Dumbledore ist auch nur ein Mensch und demnach darf er sich auch mal verkalkulieren

** Seline Snape:** Ja, Evan kann einem schon irgendwie etwas Leid tun. Wer einen solchen Vater hat, braucht eigentlich keine Feinde mehr XD


	23. Der Getötete Ritter

**23. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Der Getötete Ritter**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Crescentia Rosier: _Ehefrau von Clarence. Pingelig und tratschfreudig_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito _

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Wassily „Silly" Wilkes: _Todesser. Enkel von Gellert Grindelwald. Bester Freund von Evan_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Die Armbrust ist und bleibt nach wie vor verschwunden, ebenso die Diebin, die mysteriöse Umbra Inkognito. Eine nützliche Spur ist jedoch ein Mann namens Iliad Farleigh, ein Giftmischer, der nicht nur ein Doppeltes, nein, sogar dreifaches Leben zu führen scheint: Für über zehn Jahren war er Mittäter in einem Mordfall, tauchte dann jedoch unter und nutzte seine Animagusfähigkeit, um in den Körper eines kleinen Hausschweins zu schlüpfen. Auf diese Weise lebte er Jahrelang an der Seite der Tänzerin Zsa-Zsa Zabini, bis Iliad sich offenbar eines Tages dazu entschloss, die Umbra Inkognito zu unterstützen. Mit Iliads Hilfe gelang es dem vermeintlichen Gespenst auch, Zsa-Zsa die Armbrust zu stehlen und fortzuschaffen. Kaum ist dieser Coup gelungen, taucht Iliad unter – dabei ist er die Person, die wohl am ehesten gefunden und befragt werden muss, wenn man der Umbra Inkognito auf die Schliche kommen möchte._ _Und kaum ist es an Evan Rosier, die knifflige Mission zum Erfolg zu führen, versucht er auch genau das: Iliad Farleigh aufzuspüren_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_23. Juli 1978_

Ein fahlgesichtiger Mann mit beachtlicher Harkennase hockte in seinem Vorgarten und lackierte den Gartenzaun. Das Gras zu seinen Füßen war verdörrt und braun, nur das Unkraut blühte in Massen. Ein scharfer Geruch schlug Evan entgegen, als er sich dem Zaun näherte, er vermutete, dass es von der Farbe stammen musste.

Der Mann blickte auf, als Evans Schatten auf ihn fiel, und runzelte die Stirn. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Severus Snape war verblüffend, selbst die bohrenden schwarzen Augen kamen Evan unangenehm vertraut vor.

„Aha, wieder so einer von euerm Schlag, wie?", sagte der Mann missgelaunt, mit Blick auf Evans Kleidung, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Willst du zu Severus, Junge?"

„Sie sind sein Vater, richtig?", fragte Evan im Gegenzug, obwohl er sich dessen eigentlich vollkommen sicher sein konnte.

Der Mann grummelte irgendetwas, schmiss den Pinsel zurück in den Topf, aus dem der beißende Gestank quoll. _Transparenter Rostschutz_ stand auf dem Papierüberzug der Dose.

Evan hatte angenommen, dass der Mann schnell in das Haus verschwinden würde, um seinen Sohn zu holen, doch stattdessen donnerte er mit der Faust gegen eines der Fenster und brüllte: „SEVERUS! HIER IST SCHON WIEDER EINER VON DEINEN KOMISCHEN KUMPELS!"

Eine Frau, die gerade mit Einkaufstaschen schwerbepackt den Fußweg entlang schritt, schüttelte pikiert den Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. Offenbar hielt sie nicht viel von den Bewohnern dieses Hauses, denn sie warf Mr. Snape einen hochgradig verächtlichen Blick zu.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Haustür, Severus trat hervor und wollte anscheinend gerade zu einer bissigen Bemerkung in Richtung seines Vaters ansetzen, als sein Blick auf Evan fiel. „Was machst du denn hier, Rosier?", fragte er eindeutig verblüfft und trat ganz aus dem Haus heraus.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Snape", sagte Evan knapp und ihm entging dabei nicht, dass Severus Vater sie finster musterte, während er wieder an dem verrosteten Zaun herumpinselte.

„Woher wusstest du, wo ich wohne?", erkundigte Severus sich im Gegenzug.

„Narzissa hat es mir gesagt." Narzissa hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass Severus alter Herr garstig und bösartig aussah und das konnte Evan nur bestätigen. Der Mann wirkte, als ob ihm der vollgekleckerte Pinsel als potenzielle Mordwaffe vollkommen ausreichen würde, und er schien alles andere als begeistert, über den unangekündigten Besuch aus der Zauberwelt.

Von nahem betrachtet fand Evan, dass Severus heute seltsam fahrig und noch blasser als gewöhnlich aussah. Wie jemand, der nicht genug Schlaf gefunden hatte, der innerlich zu aufgewühlt war, um auch nur kurz die Augen zu schließen.

„Na schön", sagte Severus leise. „Komm mit ins Haus."

„Oh nein, das werdet ihr beide ganz sicher nicht tun!", kam es nun brüllend von Severus Vater, als ob er mit dem Vorschlag schon gerechnet hätte. Er fuchtelte mit dem Pinsel herum und der stinkende Rostschutz versprühte überall seine Tröpfchen. „Noch mehr von der Hokuspokus-Strahlung und das Haus geht in Flammen auf! Genau wie der verdammte Fernseher!"

Severus hielt inne, rollte mit den Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er Evan zunickte ihm zu folgen. Zwischen Gartenzaun und Haus verlief ein schmaler, unkrautgesäumter Pfad, der hinter das Gebäude führte. Auch hier gab es einen kleinen Garten, umringt von baufälligen Backsteinmauern und überwuchert mit zähen Dornenbüschen. Die Snapes hielten offenbar nicht viel von Beetpflege; Evans pingelige Mutter hätte bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich gleich versucht, das Zaubereiministerium einzuschalten. Das Ministerium war immer ihre erste Adresse, wenn es darum ging, sich wegen Kleinigkeiten zu beschweren.

„Also was willst du, Rosier?" Severus wandte sich zu ihm um und durchleuchtete ihn mit stechendem Blick. „Dich bedanken, weil ich dir dein Leben gerettet habe?"

„Nein – ich meine, ja, Dankeschön." Er musste das Wort förmlich herauswürgen, nicht weil er undankbar gewesen wäre, sondern weil er wusste, dass dieses Wort für Severus nicht viel bedeuten würde. Die Fehde zwischen ihnen ließ keine besonderen Nettigkeiten zu.

Evan fuhr fort: „Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich Iliad Farleighs Hütte finden muss. Du warst dort, du kannst mir sagen wo sie liegt."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist hinter Iliad Farleigh her? Warum?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"

„Nein, überhaupt nichts." Severus Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und ein amüsiertes Lächeln kräuselte seine schmale Oberlippe.

„Sag mir einfach wo sie ist! Ich muss den Mann finden!"

Lustlos kickte Severus einen zerlöcherten Eimer zur Seite, der hier offenbar schon seit Jahren herumlag. Evan hatte den Eindruck, dass der Andere ihn aus reinem Vergnügen so lange hinhielt.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für persönliche Racheaktionen, Snape!", knurrte er zähneknirschend.

Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Rache? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er. „Oh, du meinst die Sache mit dem Hühnerstall damals?"

Evan biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe. Seinen hässlichen Ausraster vor ein paar Jahren hatte er nicht vergessen, aber heute kam ihm seine Tat surreal und unwirklich vor, als hätte ein anderer Teil seiner selbst den Zauberstab gegen das Federvieh erhoben. Trotzdem versuchte er Severus nun so rotzfrech wie möglich anzugrinsen. „Ja, zum Beispiel die Sache damals mit dem Hühnerstall. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich deswegen entschuldige-"

„Musst du auch nicht. Diese zerfledderten Hühner haben überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob deine Suche nach Iliad Farleigh irgendetwas mit einem gewissen Gespenst namens Umbra Inkognito und einer gewissen Armbrust zu tun haben könnte." Severus schwarze Augen funkelten auf eine listige Art, als ob ihn nichts mehr überraschen könnte, als ob er sämtliche Hintergrundinformationen förmlich aufgesaugt hatte – nur woher wusste er das alles? Er war kein Todesser.

„Wieso interessiert es dich, was ich so treibe?", fuhr Evan ihn pampig an. „Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren! Es ist nicht deine Sache!"

„Jetzt schon." Severus lächelte verschwörerisch. „Ich bin ein Todesser."

Er brauchte sich keinen Spiegel vor sein Gesicht zu halten, Evan wusste, wie dumm er den Jüngeren daraufhin anglotzte. Snape war ein Todesser? Wann? Wie? Evan versuchte seine Verblüffung mit einer hämischen Bemerkung zu überspielen, doch sein Mund schnappte nur willenlos auf, während seine Zunge sich weigerte, sinnvolle Wörter zu bilden. Schließlich, nach guten zehn Sekunden, schaffte Evan es zumindest kläglich aufzulachen. _„Wie bitte?!"_ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Seit wann-?"

Doch Severus bremste ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung aus. „Das ist vollkommen belanglos. Wichtig ist nur, dass deinem Vater und deiner Cousine Bellatrix die Mission entzogen worden ist. Der Dunkle Lord sagte mir, du würdest den Platz deines Vaters einnehmen; so ist es doch auch, oder Rosier?"

Evan nickte betäubt.

„Dann dürfte es dich ungemein erleichtern, dass du dich dieser schwierigen Aufgabe nicht alleine stellen musst." Severus Augen blitzten nun vor dunklem Vergnügen. „Denn der Befehl, die Armbrust aufzuspüren und die Identität der Umbra Inkognito zu lüften, gilt sowohl für dich, als auch für mich."

„Das … das erleichtert mich überhaupt nicht!" Im Gegenteil. Evan war wütend. Das dunkle Mal trug er bereits seit Jahren auf seinem Unterarm, ohne dass Lord Voldemort ihm je einen Auftrag zuteil kommen gelassen hatte. Und Severus Snape, der sicherlich erst seit wenigen Stunden den Todesserkreisen angehörte, wurde sofort mit dieser gewichtigen Fülle an Verantwortung beladen? Das war nicht fair … Evan hatte das seltsame Gefühl, erneut im Schatten eines Anderen zu stehen.

„Deine Erleichterung tut auch nichts zur Sache", meinte Severus linkisch. „Bef-"

„Befehl ist Befehl, ja ich weiß!" Selbst im Traum wäre es Evan nicht eingefallen, einen Befehl Lord Voldemorts in Frage zu stellen. Er stemmte seine Finger gegen die Nasenwurzel, schloss einen Moment die Augen und verdrängte energisch seinen Schock über den plötzlichen Andersverlauf der Dinge. „Na schön", sagte er schließlich. „Das bedeutet also, wir beide sind in diesem Fall so etwas wie Partner. Dann ist es also auch in deinem Interesse, Iliad Farleighs Hütte zu finden."

„Erkläre mir erst einmal, was dieser verrückte Giftmischer mit dem Ganzen zu tun haben soll, Rosier."

Evan, der keine Lust auf lange Plaudereien verspürte, berichtete knapp: „Angeblich steht er mit der Umbra Inkognito in Kontakt. Und außerdem handelt es sich bei Iliad wahrscheinlich um einen nicht registrierten Animagus. Einem Schwein. Und dieses Schwein gehört ganz zufällig einer der beiden Frauen, die versucht haben mich zu vergiften, der Frau, die auch im Besitz der Armbrust war. Wenn es mir gelingt – ich meine, wenn es _uns_ gelingt Iliad Farleigh zu fassen, sind wir der Umbra Inkognito einen Schritt näher gekommen. Und somit auch der Armbrust, die sie gestohlen hat."

Severus nickte. „Das klingt für den Anfang überraschend einleuchtend."

„Nur weil ich nicht der weltbeste Schüler war, bedeutet das auch nicht, dass ich vollkommen verblödet bin, Snape!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", bestätigte Severus und garnierte seine Worte mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Sarkasmus und Spott. Evan verspürte große Lust, ihm den verbeulten Blecheimer über den fetthaarigen Kopf zu stülpen.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Snape."

„Ich mache mich über dich lustig?" Severus setzte einen gespielt empörten Blick auf. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Rosier. Ich habe immer vollstes Verständnis für deine schulischen Leistungen gehabt. Schließlich hattest du Wichtigeres zu tun, als für den Unterricht zu lernen. Mit Freunden feiern, sich mit Sirius Black anlegen, den Gigolo spielen, elterliche Heuler entschärfen, Hühner ermorden – ich toleriere deine Hobbys."

Zähneknirschend musste Evan sich eingestehen, dass sein Vater Clarence vielleicht sogar angenehmere Gesellschaft bedeutet hätte, als ein achtzehnjähriges Wunderkind mit Hang zur Selbstgefälligkeit und Überschätzung. Doch davon wollte er sich nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen lassen, im Gegenteil: Ein beinahe schon an Obsession grenzender Ehrgeiz beflügelte ihn und trieb ihn so weit, dass er es fast schon begrüßte, sich mit Severus messen zu können.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus hätte sich gewundert, wenn sie Iliad Farleigh tatsächlich in seiner kleinen schottischen Berghütte angetroffen hätten, denn schließlich hatte der Mann nicht umsonst seine Sachen so eilig gepackt, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her. Jedoch hatte Severus es schlichtweg „vergessen", seinen Begleiter Evan vor der verhexten Stola und den diversen Schminkutensilien zu warnen, die alle ihr Eigenleben führten. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Evan, kaum dass er das Häuschen betreten hatte, nicht nur beinahe von der rosa Stola stranguliert worden wäre, sondern dass die wildgewordene Puderquaste ihm einen großen Fleck Rouge auf die Wange tupfte. Beide, Stola und Puderquaste, schienen geradezu begeistert von Evans Auftauchen zu sein, weswegen sie Severus links liegen ließen und sich gleich auf den Blondling stürzten. Evans Laune war am Boden, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich von den verhexten Gegenständen zu befreien und sich angewidert das Rouge von der Haut wischte.

„_Hier_ lebt dieser Typ?!" Evan rümpfte die spitze Nase und sah sich um. Dieser altweibische Alptraum aus Teeservicen, Porzellan und biederen Gemälden schien ihn vollkommen zu irritieren. „Wer würde sich freiwillig in diese Hütte sperren lassen?"

Darauf wusste auch Severus keine zufrieden stellende Antwort.

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben durchsuchten sie das windschiefe Haus, Evan warf sogar einen Blick in den Kaminschacht und kletterte auf den winzigen Dachgiebel, während Severus den Kellerraum in Augenschein nahm, in dem sich volle, halbleere und leere Alkoholflaschen stapelten.

Die Asche im Kamin war kalt und schwer, die Holzscheite längst heruntergebrannt. Offensichtlich hatte in den letzten Tagen niemand ein Feuer entzündet und auch der Rest der Hütte sah in etwa so aus, wie Severus sie in Erinnerung hatte. Selbst die umgefallenen ach-so-teuren Porzellanschweinchen waren unberührt und nicht wieder in Formation gebracht worden.

„Er ist nicht hier gewesen", sagte Severus schließlich.

Evan protestierte nicht gegen diese Vermutung, sondern setzte ein banges Gesicht auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass ein Besuch in dieser Hütte erfolgversprechender werden würde. „Fragt sich nur, wo er sonst sein könnte", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst.

In Severus Gedächtnis regte sich etwas. Er sah an Evan vorbei und ließ seinen Blick über die Wand huschen, an der unzählige Zauberfotos hingen, bis er die große, gerahmte Urkunde wiederentdeckte: _Der Getötete Ritter kürt seinen Mitarbeiter des Jahres 1975. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und vielen Dank an unseren Kanaltrüffelsammler Mr. I. Farleigh!_

„Schon mal etwas von einer Schenke namens _Der Getötete Ritter_ gehört, Rosier?"

Evan, der Severus Blick gefolgt war, runzelte so nachdenklich die Stirn, als würde er einen quälendlangsamen Gedanken durch sein kleines Gehirn pressen. „Ähm, der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Irgendwie oder definitiv?"

„Meine Cousine Bellatrix hat den Laden glaube ich öfters mal erwähnt. Irgendeine finstere Spelunke in Gloucester."

Severus verspürte große Lust, in eben dieser finsteren Spelunke einmal gründlich herumzuschnüffeln.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Gleich nachdem Severus und Evan von einer kurzangebundenen und missgelaunten Bellatrix Lestrange näher über den _Getöteten Ritter_ aufgeklärt worden waren, apparierten sie nach Gloucester, um der schäbigsten aller schäbigen Bars einen Besuch abzustatten. Severus und Bellatrix hatten sich noch nie besonders geschätzt, und die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord Bella die Aufgabe entrissen und die Mission Severus überlassen hatte, hatte Bellas Antipathie nur noch genährt. Selbst der lebendige und muntere Zustand ihres Cousins Evan, hatte Bellas Miesepetrigkeit nicht davon abhalten können, in Raserei auszuarten. Nun, Severus hatte natürlich schon früh erfahren müssen, dass Bellatrix zu Wutanfällen neigte, viel schlimmer war es jedoch, wenn es tatsächlich einen triftigen Grund für sie gab, wütend zu sein.

Demnach war Severus ganz froh, als er den alten Weinkeller der Lestranges verlassen konnte und in den strömenden Regen von Gloucester disapparierte, den Kopf angefüllt mit einer Fülle neuer Informationen, Ortsbeschreibungen und Warnungen – zum Beispiel, niemals das Essen anzurühren, das im _Getöteten Ritter_ serviert wurde.

Der_ Getötete Ritter_ lag in dem untersten Stockwerk eines Parkhauses der Muggel, aber Muggel hatten diesen Ort sicherlich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Die geheime Etage wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Autofriedhof, Slum und Klärgrube und ganz nebenbei _stank_ es auch so. Von den abschüssigen Wänden tropfte nicht nur Wasser, nein, ganze Bäche flossen abwärts und sammelten sich auf dem rissigen Betonboden zu Pfützen. Severus und Evan mussten an mancher Stelle den Kopf einziehen, dort wo nackte Rohre die Decke entlang liefen, oder lose, nicht isolierte Stromkabel hinab hingen und Funken schlugen. Als Halbblut war Severus an den Anblick vergleichbarer Orte gewöhnt. In seiner Geburtsstadt stand inzwischen grob geschätzt jedes zweite Gebäude leer und alles war ähnlich zugemüllt und verwahrlost. Aber er konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum ausgerechnet Magier einen solchen Ort für sich beanspruchten, einen Ort, der äußerlich nicht mehr hermachte als der schäbigste Slum der Muggel.

Evan Rosier, da war Severus sich sicher, würde während ihrer Mission keine große Hilfe sein. Behütet war er in den edelsten und reinblütigsten Kreisen aufgewachsen, und an seiner verbissenen Mimik konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen, wie wenig er von diesem dreckstarrenden Platz hielt. Im Angesicht dieses fremdartigen Ortes, wirkte er so unsicher wie ein Kleinkind, das man in eine Geisterbahn gelotst und dort vergessen hatte. Das war einfach zu erklären, denn Evans Welt war bisher wahrscheinlich so erlaucht gewesen, dass man sie mit Gold hätte aufwiegen können. Was wusste er schon von Armut und Verwahrlosung? Nichts. Denn solange ihm seine Eltern nichts darüber - in einer süßen Gutenachtgeschichte verpackt - berichteten, gab es für Evan wohl überhaupt keinen Grund, irgendetwas außerhalb seines elterlichen Anwesens zu kennen.

Severus konnte Leute, die fernab der Realität und hinter goldenen Toren lebten, einfach nicht ausstehen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sich jemand ausgerechnet hier versteckt hält?", fragte Evan ihn, während sie über ein funkendes Kabelbündel stiegen.

„Wir werden sehen", blockte Severus kühl ab, und erstickte weitere Plaudereien somit im Keim.

Der_ Getötete Ritter_ entpuppte sich als Doppeldeckerbus. Es war ein altes verbeultes Ding, das eingequetscht und schief zwischen Boden und Decke hing, als würde er jeden Moment zur Seite kippen können. Severus trat näher und betrachtete ein Schild, das schlampig an einer Seite des Busses befestigt worden war. Dort stand mit zackiger Schrift:

_Dies ist der _ _Getötete Ritter´_ _und nicht der _ _Fahrende Ritter´… einfach zu verstehen, denn der Fahrende Ritter´ fährt und der Getötete Ritter´ wurde getötet. Doch gelobt seien die Toten, denn hier bekommen Sie die weltbesten Kanaltrüffel!_

Und darunter stand, in anderer Handschrift und anderer Farbe:

_Großbritannien brauchte auch keine zwei Nachtbusse, das ist Verschwendung von Geldern gewesen, ich habs doch schon immer gesagt._

Und gleich darunter hatte eine dritte Person, mit sehr exzentrischer Schrift, geschrieben:

_Die Leichen der Fahrgäste habe ich in den Kofferraum gelegt. Werf mal einen Blick rein._

Wohingegen die zweite Person antwortete:

_Unsinn, der Küchenchef hat die Leichen längst in seinem Ofen verarbeitet, ich habs genau beobachtet_

„Bellatrix hatte recht, wir sollten hier wirklich keine Mahlzeiten zu uns nehmen", wandte sich Severus beflissen an seinen Begleiter. „Also steck das Essensgeld, das du von deinen lieben Eltern bekommen hast, wieder in deine Tasche zurück."

Evan warf ihm einen hässlichen Blick zu, aus dem wütende Empörung sprach.

Ein schmaler Steig führte hinein in den _Getöteten Ritter_ und Severus, der schon oft genug mit Muggelbussen gefahren war, warf gewohnheitsmäßig einen Blick auf den Fahrersitz. Doch dort, wo man eigentlich das Lenkrad erwartet hätte, fanden sich stattdessen klapprige Regale, auf denen sich viel zu kleine, verbeulte Käfige zu einem unmöglichen Turm stapelten. Severus erkannte einige Tiere in den Käfigen, vorwiegend Ratten oder exotische Käfer. Sein Magen rebellierte etwas, als er die kleinen Schilder sah, die an den Käfigen angebracht waren. Auf dem einen stand _„Für die Küche"_ und auf dem anderen stand _„Zum Verkauf"_.

Severus wandte sich schnell ab, gefolgt von Evan betrat er den schiefen Flur des _Getöteten Ritters_. Die Seitenwände waren mit krummen Tischen und verschiedenen Sitzgelegenheiten - meistens zerfetzte Autositze - zugebaut. Eine ganze Reihe von Gästen hockte dort, tuschelte leise miteinander und einige schlürften lautstark pampige Suppe.

Nur von Iliad Farleigh fehlte weiterhin jede Spur.

Eine Kellnerin kam ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte schreckliches, hellblondes Lockenhaar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, und ihre quellenden Augen waren mit lilaschimmernder Schminke von oben bis unten umrahmt. Zwischen den gelben Zähnen klemmte eine Pfeife und verströmte billigsten Geruch.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Schuljunge?", fragte sie Severus missgelaunt, während sie einem Gast krachend ein Bierglas vor die Nase stellte. Sie hatte einen starken, polnischen Dialekt.

Severus musste zwei entgegenkommenden Gästen ausweichen und sich eng an die Wand drücken. Das gab ihm Zeit, seine Vorgehensweise noch einmal zu bedenken. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Kellnerin mit Iliad Farleigh unter einer Decke steckte, ihn verheimlichen und am Ende warnen würde?

„Wir haben von den exzellenten Kanaltrüffeln gehört, die hier serviert werden sollen", log Severus. „Das wollten wir uns auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen."

Die Augen der Kellnerin huschten von Severus zu Evan und wieder zurück. Vielleicht roch sie die Finte? „Natürlich. Man will ja nichts verpassen und will Erfahrungen machen. Man weiß ja nie, wie lange man noch lebt, nicht wahr Hübscher?", sagte sie schließlich und ihr Blick richtete sich nun unverwandt auf Evan, der einen wuselnden Fliegenhort auf einem der leeren Tische ausgemacht hatte.

„Jaah … wer weiß, wie lange wir nach _dieser_ Erfahrung noch das Leben genießen können?", murmelte Evan. Die wuselnden Fliegen tummelten sich auf einer toten, schon völlig vertrockneten Maus. Evan schluckte kehlig, offenbar bemüht darum seinen Ekel nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zeigen.

„Gibt es irgendeinen besonderen Wunsch, wie wir eure Kanaltrüffel zubereiten sollen?", erkundigte sich die Kellnerin mit pampiger Süße, während sie einen kleinen Notizblock aus der Brusttasche zog und auf ihre Bestellungen wartete.

Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von Kanaltrüffeln, außer der Gewissheit, dass er nach dem Verzehr höchstwahrscheinlich die toxische Anstalt des St. Mungos von Innen sehen würde. Er beschloss dennoch, seine baldige Lebensmittelvergiftung mit Galgenhumor zu nehmen. „Ich mag sie am liebsten, wenn sie ganz frisch aus dem Kanal gezogen worden sind", versicherte er.

Die Kellnerin zog anerkennend eine ihrer strichdünnen Augenbrauen in die Höhe und notierte seinen Wunsch auf dem Block. „Du bist mir aber ein ganz Mutiger." Dann wandte sie sich Evan zu. „Und du, Blondschopf?"

Evan war bemitleidenswert blass geworden. Offenbar erinnerte er sich noch sehr genau an seine letzte Vergiftung. Als Antwort gab er nur ein angewidertes „Gnah" von sich.

„Gnah?", echote die Frau.

„Gnocchi", antwortete Severus schnell.

„Aha. Gut, dann setzt euch." Als sie davon wuselte, fiel Severus Blick auf ihr gekürztes und ausgefranstes T-Shirt. Es war ein Muggelshirt, auf dem ein roter Bus abgebildet war und darüber stand in gedruckter Schrift: _Visit London by doubledecker!_

Severus und Evan kamen stillschweigend überein, dass sie sich besonders viel Zeit dabei lassen sollten, ehe sie sich an einen der Tische setzten. So hatten sie die Gelegenheit, sich unauffällig durch den Bus zu bewegen und nach Iliad Farleigh Ausschau zu halten, während sie so taten, als könnten sie sich einfach nicht für einen der Sitzplätze entscheiden – was auch wirklich eine Kunst für sich war, denn alle Plätze wiesen Spuren alter Kotze auf, stanken bestialisch oder waren Tummelplatz von Kakerlaken und anderem Ungeziefer.

Besonders die zweite Etage erwies sich als Alptraum der Unappetitlichkeit. Bereits unten hatte es nicht besonders angenehm gerochen, doch hier oben war der Gestank beinahe betäubend. Severus brauchte keine drei Sekunden um festzustellen, dass dieser Gestank aus den Kochtöpfen der kleinen Küche quoll. Sie passierten die Küchenzeile, wo ein dickbäuchiger, bärtiger Koch schuftete und mit gekonnten Handgriffen eine Suppe versalzte.

Der hintere Teil der oberen Etage war leer bis auf einen einzigen Gast. Der Mann, sicherlich war er weit über zwei Meter groß, hockte auf einem viel zu kleinen Stuhl und nagte an einem Knochen. Er war ähnlich dickbäuchig wie der Küchenchef, doch sehr viel muskulöser. Wie jemand, der einen Mensch mit Leichtigkeit in zwei Hälften zerreißen könnte, und das brutale Gesicht des Hünen schien diese Einschätzung geradezu unterstreichen zu wollen.

Severus und Evan setzten sich an einen der Tische, nicht ohne einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Fremden einzuhalten. Evan nahm den Spucknapf, der augenscheinlich für Kautabak gedacht war, und stülpte ihn über eine Ansammlung großer Maden, die sich über einen undefinierbaren Fleischfetzen hergemacht hatten.

„Die Kanaltrüffel mit Gnocchis werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht essen!", versicherte er und strich sich energisch ein paar verirrte blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Gut, denn ich hätte mich ohnehin geweigert, ein zweites Mal Gegengift für dich zu brauen, Rosier."

Evan seufzte schwer und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Noch immer war er so ausgezehrt, dass sich seine bleiche Haut über Hand- und Gesichtsmuskeln spannte, was ihm das Aussehen eines Drogenabhängigen verlieh. Ein einziger Kanaltrüffel hätte wahrscheinlich ausgereicht, um ihn umzubringen. „Keine Spur von Iliad Farleigh", sagte Evan leise, damit der schmatzende Hüne sie nicht hören konnte. „Hast du gesehen, wie riesig die Kanalisation ist? Er könnte sich überall versteckt haben. Wir müssen jemanden fragen."

„Wenn wir auf normalen Weg Erkundigungen einholen, wäre das viel zu auffällig. Womöglich weiß die halbe Belegschaft von Iliad Farleighs Ärger mit den Todessern und werden versuchen ihn zu schützen."

Die Kellnerin kam an ihren Tisch getänzelt und knallte ihnen zwei gefüllte Teller vor die Nasen. Severus sah, dass sie gelangweilt an einem Batzen Kautabak herumlutschte, während sie die Bestellungen von ihrer Liste strich. Gerade in dem Moment, als Severus zu einer weiteren Lügengeschichte ansetzen wollte, meldete sich der bullige Hüne mit einem aufmerksamkeitssuchenden Räuspern.

„Hey Doxine!", donnerte er und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über den wulstigen, fettglänzenden Mund.

Die Frau, Doxine, trat an seinen Tisch heran und lächelte dem Mann anzüglich entgegen. „Was gibts, Zebulon? Bist du noch nicht satt?"

„Kannst mir noch mal ne Portion Kalbsrippchn bringn, Kleine. Und dazu n Krug Met. Ich hab nen verdammt anstrengendn Arbeitstag hinter mir."

Doxine giggelte, als sie sich seinen Wunsch notierte und wippte mit der Hüfte, als würde sie eine völlig unmotivierte Tanzvorstellung geben wollen. „Wie kann ein großer, stattlicher Mann wie du überhaupt so etwas wie Anstrengung empfinden, Zebulon?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Für dich hätt ich natürlich noch mehr als genug Kraft, Doxi." Zebulon grinste und entblößte dabei eine raumgreifende Zahnlücke, bevor er ihr einen Schlag auf den Hintern gab.

Severus wandte sich augenrollend ab und wagte es, einen Blick auf seinen eigenen Teller zu werfen – was er sogleich bereute. Dreckige, stinkende Pilzköpfe lagen dort in einer triefenden Soße, die verdächtig braun und übelriechend war. Evan betrachtete seine Mahlzeit nicht minder angewidert und stocherte testweise in den Gnocchis herum, die so aussahen, als hätte der Küchenchef sie erst wieder unter dem Schrank hervorfischen müssen. Scheppernd ließ er die Gabel wieder fallen. „Dafür braucht man einen äußerst robusten Magen", sagte er matt.

„Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als das." Severus beobachtete eine taumelnde Kakerlake, die sich unkoordiniert und eindeutig sterbend über den Tisch schleppte.

Während Doxine und der große Mann, Zebulon, ungeniert herumalberten, ließen Severus und Evan ihre Mahlzeiten schnell durch einen praktischen Zauber verschwinden. Kaum war die Kellnerin in Richtung Küche verschwunden, schwappte Zebulons Blick kritisch zu ihnen hinüber, als ob er sie erst jetzt richtig wahrnahm. Er hatte einen kahlrasierten Kopf, der vereinzelte Narben aufwies, und in dem breitgebauten Gesicht saß eine platte, eingedellte Nase, die er mürrisch rümpfte.

Severus hatte genug Kneipenschlägerein beobachtet um zu wissen, dass dieser Mann zur gröbsten aller grobschlächtigen Menschen gehören musste, und Zebulon machte offenbar auch keinen Hehl daraus, wie miesgelaunt er war.

„Hey, ihr zwei!", rief er zu ihnen hinüber. „Du da – Blondi! Dich kenn ich doch irgendwoher, was?"

Evan blickte auf. „Nein Sir, ich denke nicht."

„Doch, doch." Zebulon erhob sich polternd von seinem Platz. Aufrecht stehend reichte er beinahe bis zur Decke und ein dicker Wanst schmuggelte sich unter seinem Shirt hervor, das nach herbem Männerschweiß stank. Der Hüne kam zu ihnen an den Tisch, zog den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Evans Schultern verspannten sich sichtlich, als Zebulon den Blick seiner schlammfarbenen Augen auf ihn richtete und ihn genau musterte. „Doch, türlich kenn ich dich. Bist nicht der Junge von Clarence Rosier? Evan, oder? Na? Richtig geratn?"

„Ja." Evan schien leicht verblüfft. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Vater?"

„Oh, wir sind…" Zebulon sah sich kurz um, doch niemand befand sich in ihrer Nähe. „Wir sind Kumpels, Clarence und ich", sagte er dann im verschwörerischen Ton. „Ich mein, wir sind _Kumpels_. Verstehst? Bist nicht auch ein _Kumpel_, Evan?"

Severus sah es Evan geradezu an, dass es in seinem Kopf plötzlich _Klick_ machte und er die Botschaft verstand. „Kumpels, ja richtig." Er nickte in Richtung Severus. „Der da, Snape, ist auch ein _Kumpel_."

„Schön!" Zebulon streckte sich und ließ die Handknochen knacken. „Dann könn wir ja ganz offen reden, wie? Was treibt euch hier her?"

Severus witterte die Gelegenheit, um gefahrlos ein paar Informationen einholen zu können. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach jemandem", berichtete er knapp. „Sein Name ist Iliad Farleigh."

„Ach, der!" Ungehalten grunzte Zebulon. „Das ist n mieses, kleines Waschweib. Plappert gern mal rum, steckt seine breite Nase in Angelegenheitn, die ihn nichts angehn." Er lehnte sich näher an Severus und Evan heran, und seine Augen blitzten linkisch. „Hat der kleine Iliad was ausgefressn, hä? Habt ihr den Befehl vom Dunklen Lord erhaltn? Das Ganze klingt verdammt lustig."

„Wissen Sie, wo Iliad Farleigh sich zurzeit aufhalten könnte?", erkundigte Evan sich. „Er arbeitet schließlich für den _Getöteten Ritter_, oder?"

„Ach, weniger als du denkst. Doxine, seine Tante, hat ihn hier illegal angestellt. Der Typ hat sich vorn paar Jahrn mal nen ordentlichn Patzer geleistet, genug, um ihn in Askaban einbuchtn zu lassn. Also hat er sich hier verkrümelt."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Für einen illegalen Beschäftigten scheint er aber reichlich bekannt zu sein. Er hat eine Auszeichnung zum Mitarbeiter des Jahres erhalten."

Zebulon verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist nicht viel wert. Im _Getöteten Ritter_ arbeitn eh nur drei Leute: Doxine, ihr Ehemann der Küchenchef, und Iliad. Die kenn sich natürlich untereinander, vor denen braucht Iliad sich nicht zu versteckn. Na, wie auch immer, der Typ ist so gut wie nie anwesend. Taucht hier vielleicht einmal in der Woche auf, um Kanaltrüffel ausm Kanal zu fischn, ist aber sonst immer verschwundn."

Severus schätzte, dass Iliads ständige Abwesenheit damit zu tun hatte, dass er ein Doppelleben zu führen schien. Wenn man Evans Informationen tatsächlich glauben schenken konnte, spielte Iliad Farleigh ansonsten die Rolle eines knuffigen Hausschweins.

„Wenn ihr auf der Suche nach Iliad seid", fuhr Zebulon fort, „schaut euch mal im Kanal um. Rohr Nummer drei. Hab ihn in den letztn Jahren manchmal dabei beobachtet, wie er mitm Pilzkorb ausm Rohr gekommn ist."

Dieser Tipp war nützlicher, als Severus erwartet hatte, und ohne weitere wertvolle Sekunden im Inneren dieses stinkenden Busses zu verschwenden, erhoben er und Evan sich von ihren Plätzen.

Evan ließ kommentarlos ein paar Silbersickel auf den Tresen fallen, als sie sich erneut an der Küche vorbeidrängten. Der dickbäuchige Koch ertränkte Zebulons Bestellung, Kalbsrippchen, derweil in einer fetttriefenden Soße, während die Kellnerin Doxine mit findigen Fingern nach dem Geld griff. „Sehr großzügig, Blondschopf", sagte sie dankend. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Koch und giftete: „Lass mich gefälligst den Menüplan für den nächsten Monat übernehmen! Du verstehst überhaupt nichts von Rattenlebern, Mann!"

Der Koch grunzte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn die Kalbsrippchen in der Pfanne qualmten und spritzten heiß vor sich hin. Doxine setzte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und drehte nachdenklich die abgewetzte Schreibfeder in den Händen. „Was passt besser zur Rattenleber, Rattenmilch oder Käferschlacke?", murmelte sie gedehnt und ihr Blick glitt über Severus und Evan hinweg. „Hey, ihr beiden Gourmets, bleibt mal stehen!"

Evan stoppte so abrupt, dass Severus ihm fast in den Rücken gelaufen wäre. Sie drehten sich zu der Kellnerin um und Evan versuchte sich sogar an einem höflichen Lächeln, aber alle Höflichkeit prallte mit Leichtigkeit an ihrer schlechten Laune ab.

„Ich brauche einen Ratschlag", sagte Doxine kühl und ignorierte das lautstarke Scheppern in der Küche. „Was denkt ihr, würde den Geschmack von angedünsteter Rattenleber am besten zur Geltung bringen? Eine Sahnesauce aus Rattenmilch oder würzige Käferschlacke?"

Evan gab wieder einen seltsamen Kehllaut von sich und auch Severus Magen tat einen empörten Hüpfer vor Ekel. Doch er fand schnell eine Lösung bezüglich des kulinarischen Faustschlages. „Ich denke, Rattenleber ist schon würzig genug. Ich würde etwas Milderes empfehlen. Sahnige Rattenmilch kling doch – ähm – _fantastisch_."

Lobend zog Doxine abermals eine ihrer übertrieben schmalgezeichneten Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist ein Punkt, du hast Recht. Vielen Dank. Verstehst du was vom Kochen?"

„Nicht zwangsläufig", antwortete er knapp, obwohl das Herstellen von Zaubertränken und die Herstellung von genießbarem Essen sich auf ähnliche Faktoren beliefen.

„Du könntest hier anfangen, als Aushilfe oder so?", schlug Doxine vor und schien schon Augenmaß zu nehmen, welche Kleidergröße sein Arbeitskittel haben müsste.

„Ungern", entgegnete Severus, war sich aber vage bewusst, dass es seinem Vater sicherlich gefallen hätte, wenn er endlich zu einem Job käme. Aber Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er im Angesicht all dieses Gestanks und der quellenden Dampfwolken bei bester Gesundheit bleiben würde – wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lange. Ihm war jetzt schon ganz flau im Magen und Evan machte den Eindruck, als ob ihm bereits die Sicht schwinden würde.

Sie verließen den Bus und sahen sich nach einem Hinweis um, wo sich das Kanalrohr Nummer Drei befinden könnte. Die Halle in der sie sich befanden, war ein einziger Berg, bestehend aus Müll und Schrottautos. Severus Lumosglitt über die Ausläufer des Unrats hinweg, und dabei entdeckte er alte Regenschirme, Comichefte, Spritzen und sogar etwas, das aussah wie der Sattel eines großen Elefanten. Evan, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, deutete auf ein Straßenschild, das an diesem Sattel lehnte. Mit klecksiger Kritzelschrift hatte jemand den ursprünglichen Straßennamen überschrieben: _Zum Kanal Drei_ stand nun auf dem alten Schild.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Die eingefleischten Urleser werden sich in diesem Kapitel hoffentlich über Zebulons Auftreten gefreut haben (obwohl, kann man sich bei ihm eigentlich freuen? Wohl eher nicht, die meisten Leser wollten ihn ja immer am Galgen baumeln sehen). Den Neulesern möchte ich an dieser Stelle eigentlich nur verraten, dass Zebulon Huntsville definitiv der schlimmste Todesser meiner Geschichten ist…

** MsGranger: **Ja, Evan ist sehr emotional. Wenn er wütend ist, klappt es auch mit der Zauberei. Aber was bleibt ihm auch anderes? Besonders kopfstark ist er ja scheinbar eh nicht ;)

** Seline Snape: **In den Büchern stirbt Evan, ja. Das werde ich auch noch aufgreifen. Aber ich will nicht verraten, in welcher Geschichte (wird schließlich eine Trilogie). Bis dahin wird er sich sicherlich eine Menge Fans erarbeitet haben, denn er wird bis dahin immer eine der Hauptrollen spielen und auf diese Weise hoffentlich ein kleiner Sympathieträger (auch wenn er sich noch viele Fehltritte leisten wird, fürchte ich).


	24. Schniefelus der Schnüffler

**24. Severus Snape/ Evan Rosier: Schniefelus der Schnüffler**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjähige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähiger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito _

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Severus Snape/ Pseudonym Septimius Prince: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Zebulon: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Es gibt nicht viel, dessen sich Severus und Evan Gewiss sein können und auf der Suche nach der Umbra Inkognito bleibt ihnen nur eine heiße Spur: Ein Animagus namens Iliad Farleigh, der mit dem vermeintlichen Gespenst in Verbindung steht und mittels eines unauffälligen Gästebuches geheime Befehle von ihr erhält. Dumm nur, dass Iliad nach dem Raub der Armbrust untertauchte und nun ebenso unauffindbar scheint wie die Umbra Inkognito selbst. Nur in der finsteren Spelunke namens „Der Getötete Ritter" könnten sich noch Hinweise auf seinen Verbleib finden lassen, denn dort arbeitet Iliad regelmäßig als Kanaltrüffelsammler. Kaum haben Severus und Evan diesen Ort betreten, rät ihnen der Todesser Zebulon, unten in der Kanalisation nach dem untergetauchten Animagus zu suchen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_23. Juli 1978_

Kanal Drei war ein etwa mannshohes Betonrohr, das unter den metallenen Ausläufern des Schrottberges gut verborgen lag. Das Eisengitter, das einst vor dem Rohr montiert worden war, hing nutzlos an einem verbliebenden und völlig verrosteten Scharnier. Aus dem tiefschwarzen Inneren drang das Geräusch rauschenden und glucksenden Wassers, zusammen mit dem klar zu definierenden Gestank von versiffter Kanalisation.

„Na ja", sagte Evan und spähte in die Betonröhre. „Das beweist zumindest, dass Iliad Farleigh verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem echten Schwein hat."

Sie betraten Kanal Nummer Drei schweigend, was besonders Severus sehr gelegen kam, denn trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung war er sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen rebellierenden Magen unter Verschluss halten konnte, wenn er den Mund aufmachte.

Nach ein paar Dutzend Meter gelangten sie an das Ende des Rohres. Von ihrem erhöhten Standpunkt aus, blickten sie auf einen träge dahinziehenden, zum Himmel stinkenden Fluss, über den eine niedrige, gewölbte Decke aus uraltem Stein gezogen war. Severus sprang hinunter auf einen breiten Steinsteg, der auf der linken Seite des Gülleflusses verlief. Evan folgte ihm und beäugte die Gegend kritisch. „Das hier ist also eine Muggelkanalisation?", fragte er. „Widerlich."

„Widerlich wäre es erst, wenn die Muggel hier unten _leben_ würden, Rosier. Die Kanalisation erfüllt durchaus einen praktischen Nutzen."

Evan schürzte die Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Er war einer dieser Reinblüter, die nichts, aber auch wirklich _gar nichts_ von der Muggelwelt verstanden. Stattdessen wies er mit einem Kopfnicken auf eine dümpelnde Stelle des Gülleflusses, in der ein metallener Gegenstand trieb. „Was ist das dort vorne?"

Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannten sie, dass es sich um eine Art Reuse handeln musste, die mit einem schon völlig verfaulten Strick an dem Steg festgemacht war. Severus trat testweise mit der Stiefelspitze gegen den Strick, sodass die Reuse durch die Oberfläche des Dreckwassers stieß und sie einen Blick hinein werfen konnten. Eine Unzahl dicker toter Ratten befand sich im Inneren des Käfigs, ertrunken und mit glitschig nassem Fell. Eine der Ratten lebte noch, sie klammerte sich an das Gitter und quiekte laut und panisch, ehe die Reuse wieder zu Boden sank und sie mit sich riss.

Offenbar setzte der _Getötete Ritter_ in Sachen Fleischbeschaffung auf Eigenproduktion und man fing die Ratten, von denen wahrscheinlich auch die angedünsteten Rattenlebern stammten, gleich hier im Kanal.

„Das ist alles so widerlich!", zischte Evan und wandte sich entschlossen ab. Der Steinsteg unter ihren Füßen erwies sich als äußert rutschig und war bedeckt mit Dreckpfützen, die nach Krankheit und Exkrementen stanken. Ihnen blieb dennoch nicht viel anderes übrig, als diesem Weg zu folgen, denn sämtliche Zu- und Abflüsse des Kanals lagen etwa hüfttief inmitten des Gülleflusses und Severus konnte sich bei weitem Besseres vorstellen, als hier hindurchzuwaten.

Evan Rosiers Gesicht zeigte immer deutlicher wachsende Unmutserscheinungen, die er jedoch nicht nur gegen die Umgebung hegte, sondern offenbar auch gegen Severus selbst. Verständlich, denn sie waren noch nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen, obwohl Severus nun das Gefühl beschlich, Evan war aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund so missgelaunt. Er fragte sich, ob Evan sich anders benehmen würde, wenn auf Severus linkem Unterarm kein Dunkles Mal eingebrannt gewesen wäre. War Evans Stimmung nicht genau in dem Moment umgeschlagen, als Severus sich als Todesser zu erkennen gegeben hatte?

Im Geiste zuckte Severus desinteressiert die Schultern und er beschloss, Evans Launen einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie erreichten einen großen, kreisrunden Raum, ähnlich einem Auffangbecken, der ununterbrochen mit Dreckswasser versorgt wurde, das gurgelnd aus Rund einem Dutzend Zuflüsse spülte und sich in dem Betonbecken sammelte. Die elektrischen Lampen, die an den Wänden befestigt waren, funktionierten nicht mehr. Severus vermutete, dass Muggel diesen Teil der Kanalisation schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr betreten hatten. Er trat näher und spähte in die glucksende, trübe Tiefe des Beckens und wurde sich dabei schlagartig bewusst, dass er kaum zuvor etwas so _Merkwürdiges_ gesehen hatte: Inmitten des Beckens stand ein weiterer Muggelbus, der bis zur Höhe des Seitenspiegels in dem Dreckwasser versunken war. Auf dem Dach des Busses standen ein durchlöcherter Sonnenschirm und ein paar Dutzend Blumenkübel, in denen knollige Pilze wuchsen.

„Kanaltrüffel", kam es tonlos von Evan, der ebenfalls an die Brüstung getreten war und den Bus in Augenschein genommen hatte. „Das muss Iliad Farleighs Haus sein."

Severus war bisher noch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dieses schwimmende Buswrack als „Haus" anzusehen, doch Evan hatte Recht: Jemand hatte sich hier mehr oder weniger wohnlich eingerichtet; geflickte Gardinen hingen von innen an den Fenstern und auf dem Dach stand ein Gartentisch, auf dem sich noch die Reste einer Malzeit befanden.

Eine verboten schmale Holzbrücke führte zu dem Bus hinüber und obwohl sie von drei mächtigen Pfählen gestützt wurde, machte sie keinen besonders vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Von allen abenteuerlichen Brückenkonstruktionen der Welt erweckte diese hier am ehesten den Anschein, als ob sie beim kleinsten Windhauch in sich zusammenstürzen würde.

Dennoch betraten Severus und Evan das wackelige Bauwerk und schritten langsam und bedächtig hinüber. Auf der Mitte der Brücke angekommen, wagte Severus, sich noch einmal genauer umzusehen. Von seinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus konnte er eine Gondel entdecken, die am rechten Seitenspiegel des Busses vertaut worden war. Severus fühlte sich an eine venezianische Gondel erinnert und er fragte sich, warum sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Muggelbus, eine Gondel aus Venedig und diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände mittels Zauberkraft in diesen Teil der Kanalisation zu verfrachten. Und überhaupt, was mochte mit den Muggelfahrgästen des Busses und dem Gondoliere passiert sein…?

Schließlich erreichten Severus und Evan unbeschadet und trockenen Fußes das Dach des Fahrzeugs und bemühten sich, möglichst leise zu sein. Falls sich Iliad Farleigh im Inneren befand, wäre es nicht besonders klug, ihn durch laute Trampelei auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

„Hast du irgendeinen Plan, wie wir _in_ den Bus _hinein_kommen wollen?", fragte Evan anklagend. Tatsächlich schien es keinen Einstieg zu geben, keine Luke, durch die sie hätten klettern können und offenbar auch kein offenes Fenster. Allerdings ragte das Ende eines Blechschornsteines aus dem Dach und etwas Rauch paffte daraus hervor.

Severus legte den Finger auf den Mund, um Evan zu bedeuten still zu sein. „Jemand ist im Wageninneren", sagte er leise.

Severus und Evan schlichen sich vorsichtig über das Dach des Busses, bis sie den vorderen Teil erreicht hatten. Auf die Motorhaube hatte jemand mit bunter Fingerfarbe einige Bildchen gepinselt, einen Mond mit Pfeife und ein rosa Schwein mit Schleife. Severus und Evan wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

Severus bemerkte, dass die Windschutzscheibe des Busses fehlte und ein quietschender Singsang drang aus dem Inneren des Fahrzeuges. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließen er und Evan sich auf die Motorhaube gleiten und huschten von dort aus in den Muggelbus. Ein muffiger Geruch drang an Severus Nase und in dem schummrigen Licht, das hier herrschte, musste er zwei Mal hinsehen, ehe er den Mann entdeckte, der vor einem kleinen Ofen hockte, ein Liedchen summte und dabei Rostkastanien knabberte. Er hatte eine dicke Hornbrille und eine sehr breite Nase: Iliad Farleigh.

Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn und Severus rief: „Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Mr. Farleigh."

Mit einem lauten Kreischen sprang der Mann auf und sein Teller glitt ihm aus der Hand, die Kastanien kullerten über den fransigen, popelgelben Teppichvorleger zu seinen Füßen.

„Sie schon wieder!", rief Iliad. „Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?!"

„Gute alte Detektivarbeit", antwortete Severus.

Iliad war purpurfarben angelaufen und sein flackernder Blick huschte zu Evan hinüber, der neben Severus stand. „Wer ist der Mann neben Ihnen, Septimius Prince?"

„Septimius Prince?", flüsterte Evan leise und warf Severus einen verwirrten Blick zu, den Severus mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. Evan begriff schließlich, dass es sich um ein Pseudonym handeln musste. „Ach!", machte er und wandte sich Iliad lächelnd zu. „Septimius Prince, wie unhöflich, dass sie mich nicht gegenüber Mr. Farleigh vorstellen! Mein Name ist Baron – ähm – Baron King."

Severus stöhnte genervt und ärgerte sich über Evans Mangel an Kreativität.

Doch Iliad schien momentan so irritiert, dass ihm Evans Pseudonym nicht verdächtiger erschien, als die gesamte Situation ohnehin schon war. „Ich habe Ihnen geholfen, Mr. Prince!", schrie er. „Wir hatten einen Deal! Sie haben mich gehen gelassen, weil ich ein ehrlicher, guter Mensch bin, der niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen will! Warum sind Sie hier? Was wollen Sie denn noch?!"

Bevor Severus den Mund aufmachen konnte, sagte Evan: „Wer ist die Umbra Inkognito?"

„W-w-wer?" Iliads Gesicht wurde ganz käsig. „Kenn ich nicht!"

„Wo ist das Gästebuch, Mr. Farleigh?", fragte Severus scharf und trat einen Schritt vor, um den Innenraum des Busses besser überblicken zu können. Sämtliche Sitze waren abmontiert und rausgeschafft worden, trotzdem war der Platz knapp bemessen und da Iliad offensichtlich eine Sammelleidenschaft für völlig abstruse Dinge besaß, war es hier nicht nur eng, sondern auch zugemüllt. Die zahllosen Alkoholflaschen beanspruchten jedoch eindeutig den meisten Platz für sich.

„Das Gästebuch? Das ist nicht mehr da!", rief Iliad aufgebracht.

„Das ist die schlechteste Lüge, die ich je gehört habe!", informierte Severus den Mann kalt und lugte über seine Schulter. Direkt vor dem kleinen Metallofen lag nämlich das gesuchte Buch, dazu noch eine ziemlich wüst aussehende Schreibfeder und ein Tintenglas. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf: „_Accio_ Gästebuch des Ritters!"

Iliad Farleigh stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als das Büchlein an seinem Ohr vorbeirauschte und direkt in Severus ausgestreckte Hand flog.

„Das Gästebuch hat Sie doch gar nicht zu interessieren!", herrschte Iliad ihn an. „Es ist ein normales Gästebuch!"

„Wozu braucht ein Giftmischerladen bitte ein Gästebuch? Und warum liegt das besagte Büchlein ausgerechnet hier, und nicht im _Getöteten Ritter_?", entgegnete Severus unbeeindruckt, während er das Buch aufklappte und nach Auffälligkeiten blätterte.

Die meisten Einträge waren mehr oder weniger normaler Art: Leute, die bei Merlins Namen schworen, nie wieder etwas im _Getöteten Ritter_ zu essen; Flecken von Erbrochenen; Beschwerden über das nicht identifizierbare Fleisch - Severus dachte gleich an die Leichen, die hier angeblich mitverarbeitet worden waren - und hier und dort mal ein Lob von einem wirklich Hartgesottenen (ein Mann Namens Zebulon Huntsville gab dem Laden Bestnoten für das marinierte Kalbshirn).

Ihm fiel eine Seite auf, die ziemlich in der Mitte lag. Seine dünnen Finger ertasteten, dass sich das Pergament dort ganz anders anfühlte, alt und seidig, als hätten zu viele Hände es bereits in den Fingern gehabt. Severus glaubte die seichte Magie, die von diesem Pergament ausging, erspüren zu können, als würde er unter einer jahrelang erprobten Wetterfühligkeit leiden. Die Seite schien auf dem ersten Blick nicht beschrieben, doch als er das Buch in einen günstigen Winkel zum Licht hielt und leicht kippte, erkannte er etwas, dass wie die Spur einer längst verblassten Schrift aussah.

Auch Evan hatte es erkannt, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Wörter zu entziffern. Nachdem Evan die Seite zwanzig Sekunden lang angestarrt hatte, sagte er plötzlich alarmiert: „Die Schrift wird immer schwächer!"

„Sie ist verzaubert!" Severus wandte sich mit bohrendem Blick an Iliad, der verschreckt vor seinem flammenden Ofen stand. „Wie macht man die Schrift wieder sichtbar?!"

„Keine Ahnung!", versicherte der Mann eilig, doch es klang aufgesetzt und hinterhältig.

Evan riss Severus das Buch aus der Hand und versuchte angestrengt die Schrift zu entziffern, ehe die Wörter ganz erloschen sein würden. „Warte, warte, ich hab's gleich", murmelte er, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über die verblassenden Zeilen fuhr. „Da steht: _Auftrag ausgeführt_ – kann ich nicht lesen – _habe sie Leo von St. Fevus übergeben_ – ähm – _mein letzter Eintrag, ich muss die Zauberbibliothek verlassen_ – da wurde wieder rumgekritzelt – _sind mir schon auf den Fersen, Schimäre, Verstecken ist zwecklos. Ich erwarte das Unvermeidliche, bald werden sie mich holen._ Das war's. Die Unterschrift kann ich nicht lesen."

Nun war es Severus, der Evan das Buch aus der Hand riss und selbst einen Blick hineinwarf. Die Schrift war zwar kaum mehr zu erkennen, doch die Unterschrift war so vertaut krakelig, dass er die sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt hätte. „_Umbra_", las er vor. „Es ist ihre Handschrift." Schon einmal hatte er eine Nachricht von ihr zu Gesicht bekommen, als er in Iliad Farleighs windschiefen Berghütte herumgeschnüffelt hatte, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, dem vergifteten Evan das Leben zu retten.

Er und Evan tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick untereinander aus und Iliad gab ein keuchendes „Oh-oh" von sich. Händeringend starrte er sie an und seine Unterlippe zitterte, doch er schien keineswegs bereit aufzugeben, denn plötzlich wandte er sich um und flüchtete. Evan reagierte wie immer bemerkenswert schnell und schleuderte Iliad einen Fluch hinterher, doch Iliad sprang hinter den freistehenden Ofen und Evans Zauber prallte direkt dagegen. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, Glutfunken stoben durch die Luft und prasselten Severus schmerzhaft ins Gesicht. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, brannte es um den getroffenen Ofen herum lichterloh, Rauch quoll der niedrigen Busdecke entgegen und binnen Sekunden zwiebelte ihnen der beißende Qualm in den Augen.

Evan hustete und deutete wildfuchtelnd mit der Hand auf eines der Fenster. Es war von Iliad bei der Flucht zerschlagen worden und das Dreckwasser spritzte in das Innere des Busses. Severus und Evan stolperten hinaus, auf die Motorhaube, von dort aus auf das Dach, doch die Holzbrücke war zusammen mit dem Bus abgesackt und schwankte bedrohlich. Severus stieß Evan zurück und rief: „Wir nehmen besser die Gondel!"

Während sie das Tau des schmalen Schiffchens vom Seitenspiegel banden, erschütterte eine kleine Explosion das Fahrzeug und weitere Fensterscheiben zerbarsten. Ein paar handtellergroße Glassplitter bohrten sich in die Planken des Bootes. Severus dachte an den ganzen hochprozentigen Alkohol, der in dem Bus lagerte und wusste daher, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht bei dieser einen Explosion bleiben würde.

„Hast du das Buch?", rief Evan, während er ein mickriges Ruder ergriff und das Boot so durch das Becken manövrieren wollte.

„Ja, das Gästebuch habe ich, nur es wäre besser, wenn wir das dazugehörige Schwein auch noch wiederfinden würden!" Severus musste fast schon brüllen, denn das Glucksen des Wassers und das Brodeln des Feuers hallten laut und tausendfach verstärkt durch den kreisrunden Raum.

Schnell kletterten sie die schlüpfrige Metallleiter hoch, die zurück zu dem Betonsteg führte. Oben angekommen blieb ihnen jedoch kaum Zeit, Atem zu schöpfen, denn vor sich sahen sie ein kleines, hellhäutiges Tier durch die Dunkelheit der Kanalisation flitzen: ein Schweinchen, nicht einmal so groß wie ein Beagle.

„Da ist er!" Evan stürzte los und Severus hinterher. Der Betonsteg war nach wie vor glitschig und so verkam ihr Sprint zu so mancher Rutsch- und Stolperpartie, doch auch das Schwein hatte es auf seinen vier blanken Klauenhufen nicht besonders einfach. Allerdings war es auch zu flink und klein, um gezielt Flüche anzuwenden; egal was Severus und Evan versuchten, sie trafen das Schweinchen nicht. Plötzlich bog das Tier scharf rechts ab und erklomm unbeholfen das große Betonrohr, durch das Severus und Evan die Kanalisation betreten hatten. Kaum war es in dem dunklen Rohr verschwunden, quiekte es auf einmal laut und panisch auf.

Atemlos erreichten sie den Einstieg und kamen schlitternd zum stehen. In dem Rohr stand ein großer Mann, der das schreiende Schwein grob am Nacken gepackt hatte. Es war Zebulon, der Hüne aus dem _Getöteten Ritter_.

„Nicht laufen lassen!", rief Evan und rang nach Luft. „Das ist – Iliad – ein Animagus!"

Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über Zebulons breites Gesicht, er hielt das Schwein vor sich und musterte es. „So? Was sagt man dazu, hä? n Animagus?"

Lichtblitze flimmerten vor Severus Augen und er kam kaum mehr dazu, die Luftmenge einzuatmen, die seine Lunge verlangte. Er hasste es zu rennen und hätte ganz gut darauf verzichten können, einen Sprint in einer stinkenden Kanalisation hinzulegen. Trotzdem richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Schwein und keuchte einen Gegenzauber, um Iliad zu zwingen, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Das Tier plumpste zu Boden, schüttelte sich und ein paar Sekunden später saß der Mann am Grund der feuchten Röhre und starrte sie resigniert an.

Zebulons Augen glommen gefährlich. „Tatsächlich. Was hastn ausgefressn, Iliad? Ärger mitn Dunklen Lord?" Er giggelte.

„Was machen Sie hier, Mister?", fragte Evan an Zebulon gewandt.

„War neugierig, was ihr mit ihm anstelln würdet." Der Hüne versetzte Iliad einen Tritt in die Rippen, der ihn vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen ließ. Die Hornbrille fiel zu Boden und das Glas brach.

„Bin immer dran interessiert anzusehn, was mit Feindn des Dunklen Lords passiert. Ich leg selbst gern Hand an, wisst ihr?", fuhr Zebulon fort.

„Ein widerliches Schwein bist du", kam es überraschend heftig von Iliad. Er machte ein düsteres Gesicht, doch die Todesangst schien sich verflüchtigt zu haben. „Man sollte dich an die Auroren verpfeifen, Zebulon Huntsville. Du bist Abschaum."

„Wie nennst du mich?", grunzte Zebulon mit unverhohlener Aggression. „Pass auf was du sagst, oder du wirsts bereun."

Iliad schmunzelte falsch. „Ich wünschte ich hätte dich an die Auroren verpfiffen, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Mir fehlten nur noch ein paar Beweise für deine perversen Spielchen, du Ekel erregender Drecksack."

Zebulon packte Iliad an den Haaren und riss ihn vom Boden, doch Iliad reagierte kaum auf den Schmerz. Auf Severus machte er den Eindruck, als hätte der Mann mit allem abgeschlossen, Qual und Tod inklusive.

Doch etwas anderes erweckte Severus Aufmerksamkeit: An Iliads Schläfe sickerte etwas Blut hinunter, eine vermutlich ältere und schorfbedeckte Wunde war von neuem aufgeplatzt. Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was sind das für Male, Mr. Farleigh?", fragte er und kam näher. Entlang Iliads Schläfe verliefen blutige Wunden, als hätte jemand die Haut eingeritzt. Doch diese Kratzer schienen keinesfalls zufällig entstanden zu sein, sie wirkten eher wie –

„Symbole", murmelte Severus leise. Auch Evan trat herbei und besah sich die eigenartigen Zeichen in der Haut. „Was soll das darstellen?", fragte er. „Sind das Runen?"

Zebulon schleuderte Iliad hart herum, als ob er hoffte die Antwort aus ihm herauszurütteln wie eine Getränkedose aus einem Muggelautomaten. Doch auch ohne diese Behandlung schien Iliad gesprächig genug geworden zu sein. Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte er: „Hexerei. Nützliches Mittel. Es wird mir helfen zu Schweigen wenn ich schweigen soll. Ihr werdet es noch sehen, wartet ab."

„Der Dunkle Lord wirds sehn", korrigierte Zebulon glucksend und packte den viel kleineren Mann bequemerweise am Genick, was auch kein Problem für seine gewaltigen Pranken darstellte.

Evan setzte einen hochzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, doch Severus ahnte, dass ihre Arbeit damit noch nicht erledigt sein würde. Es gab mehr zu tun, als bloß Iliad Farleigh abzuliefern. Nun fand er endlich die nötige Ruhe, um über die Satzfetzen nachzudenken, die in dem Gästebuch gestanden hatten, bevor sie verblasst waren: _Auftrag ausgeführt _– _habe sie Leo von St. Fevus übergeben_ – _mein letzter Eintrag, ich muss die Zauberbibliothek verlassen_ – _sind mir schon auf den Fersen, Schimäre, Verstecken ist zwecklos. Ich erwarte das Unvermeidliche, bald werden sie mich holen. Umbra._

Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Kopfes machte es bei diesen Wörtern _Klick_, aber seine Gedanken waren noch zu unausgegoren, um sie tatsächlich als „Einfall" bezeichnen zu können.

Zauberbibliothek … noch vor einigen Tagen hatte sich Severus in der Zauberbibliothek von London befunden, kurz bevor er zu Iliad Farleighs schottischer Berghütte appariert war. Die Umbra Inkognito hatte Iliad gewarnt, indem sie ihm eine verzauberte Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen. Severus konnte sich noch sehr gut an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern: _Sein Kurzbesuch hat mir nicht besonders gut gefallen, Schimäre. Ich bin sicher, er forscht nach dir. Wie wäre es, wenn du verschwindest, bevor man dir letztendlich doch noch die Hölle heiß macht? Im Gegensatz zu mir kennst du eine gute Möglichkeit, dich vor der Sache zu drücken. Hau besser ab!_ _Umbra._

Severus rieb sich die Stirn. Wessen Kurzbesuch hatte der Umbra Inkognito nicht gefallen? Wer forschte nach Iliad Farleigh? Und warum tauchte immer wieder das Bild der Zauberbibliothek vor seinem geistigen Auge auf?

_Weil du es warst, Schniefelus, der an diesem Tag Iliad Farleigh hinterhergeschnüffelt hat,_ meldete sich eine kühle Stimme im Inneren seines Kopfes. _Du hast in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen angestellt. Es war dein Kurzbesuch, von dem die Umbra Inkognito da geredet hat._ _Jetzt rate mal, woher sie das gewusst haben könnte …_

„Oh, bei Salazar …", murmelte Severus unbewusst und reagierte erst, als Evan ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. „Was ist denn, Snape?", fragte er.

„Wir müssen zur Bibliothek."

„Was redest du da?"

Severus gefiel nicht, dass auch Zebulon Huntsville und Iliad Farleigh ihre Ohren gespitzt hatten. „Vergiss es", sagte Severus schnell. „Bring du Iliad Farleigh zum Dunklen Lord."

Doch es war zu spät, Evan jetzt noch abzuwimmeln, denn offenbar hatte er Blut geleckt und Ehrgeiz gesoffen. „Nein", sagte er bestimmt. „Nein, ich komme mit. Mr. Huntsville kann Iliad zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Unser Auftrag ist schließlich noch nicht vorbei, oder?" Er griff Severus hart am Oberarm und drängte ihn ein paar Meter zurück, sodass sie nicht mehr belauscht werden konnten. „Von welcher Bibliothek sprichst du, Snape? Der Zauberbibliothek? Was willst du dort?"

Severus riss seinen Arm frei. „Ich habe eine Vermutung wer die Umbra Inkognito sein könnte."

„Und wer?"

„Du hast die Nachricht doch gelesen? Umbra hat an Iliad Farleigh – Schimäre – geschrieben, dass sie die Zauberbibliothek verlassen muss´. Sie arbeitet dort, Rosier, ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht im Geringsten was du meinst", sagte er schleppend und war offenbar sehr skeptisch.

„Weil du nicht das erlebt hast, was ich erlebt habe. Dein Vater sagte, Bellatrix und die Umbra Inkognito hätten sich einen Kampf in einem Nachtklub geliefert, richtig?"

Evan nickte, blickte aber nach wie vor bedröppelt drein.

„Ist die Umbra Inkognito während dieses Kampfes verletzt worden? Weißt du zufällig etwas darüber?"

„Mein Vater sagte, Bella hätte sie wohl recht übel zugerichtet. Aber was hat das mit der Zauberbibliothek zu tun?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er auf das träge dahinziehende Abwasser, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen. Seine Gedanken kreisten vielmehr um die Bibliothekarin, die ihm während seines Kurzbesuches so negativ aufgefallen war. Zynisch und unkooperativ war sie gewesen, so als ob sie seine Nachforschungen bewusst manipulieren wollte. Und sie hatte eine Armschlinge und eine Halskrause getragen und hatte sie am Ende nicht auch etwas in ein kleines Büchlein gekritzelt, einem Buch, das dem _Gästebuch des Ritters_ seltsam ähnlich gesehen hatte?

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich hoffe, diese FF ist noch nachvollziehbar? Es ist einfacher, die Handlung zu verstehen, wenn man sie am Stück liest, aber ihr müsst immer eine Woche auf ein neues Kapitel warten und in dieser Woche vergisst man immer einiges. Naja, schreibt mir einfach eure Meinung ;)

** Anemity:** Ja, Zebulon Huntsville wird noch öfters in der Geschichte vorkommen. Er ist ein solches Ekel bäh

** Miss Voldemort:** Vielen Dank für das riesiiiige Review. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll und ich bin schon so müde. Ich konzentriere mich mal auf die Fakten. Clarence ist während dieser FF 51 Jahre alt (wenn ich mich nicht wieder total verrechnet habe). Crescentia Rosier würde ich in meinen FFs irgendwie liebend gerne mehr ins Rampenlicht rücken, aber dazu ist sie eigentlich nicht wichtig genug. Aber es gebe so viel über sie zu erzählen. Naja, dass sie Körperkontakt gerne vermeidet ist natürlich ein Kernproblem. Ich denke, während ihres Ehelebens hat sie Clarence nie die Nähe geben können, die er sich gewünscht hat. Deshalb hat er ständig irgendwelche Geliebten geangelt. Aber Clarence liebt Crescentia wirklich, er würde sich nie von ihr trennen, auch wenn ihn die Ehe sicherlich oft anödet. Trotzdem hält er zu ihr. Leider kommt das in der Geschichte nicht wirklich gut rüber.

** MsGranger:** Mmhm, ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst, welche Rechtschreibfehler meinst du? Ich habe zwei Betaleser und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass die an der Stelle etwas markiert hätten (aber manchmal übersehe ich so etwas auch). Und ja, Bella wird besonders am Ende noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen. Sie kommt bald wieder vor.

** Seline Snape:** Ab hier gibt es eh viele Stellen, die ich aus DdK genommen und wiederverwertet habe. Die Ganze Sache mit Iliad und den Gästebüchern ist quasi von dieser alten Geschichte übernommen. Ich freue mich übrigens, dass ihr alle die Beschreibung des Getöteten Ritters so widerlich fandet. Der Ekelfaktor war mir an dieser Stelle nämlich ganz, ganz besonders wichtig ;)


	25. Post für Mister Riddle

**25. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Post für Mister Riddle**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito _

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito: _Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Doch jemand sorgt in ihrem Namen für Unruhe…_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Es gibt nicht viel, dessen sich Severus und Evan Gewiss sein können, und auf der Suche nach der Umbra Inkognito bleibt ihnen nur eine heiße Spur: Ein Animagus namens Iliad Farleigh, der mit dem vermeintlichen Gespenst in Verbindung steht und mittels eines unauffälligen Gästebuches geheime Befehle von ihr erhält. Als es Severus und Evan gelingt, Iliad aufzuspüren und ihm zusätzlich sein Gästebuch abnehmen, geht Severus beim Lesen der geheimen Botschaft ein Licht auf: Er begreift, dass die Umbra Inkognito irgendetwas mit der Zauberbibliothek von London zu tun haben muss, womöglich sogar dort arbeitet. Und er erinnert sich auch an die merkwürdige, unkooperative Frau, die ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch in eben dieser Bibliothek aufgefallen war. Während der Todesser Zebulon Huntsville dafür sorgt, dass Iliad zum Dunklen Lord geschafft wird, machen sich Severus und Evan auf in Richtung London, um in der Bibliothek etwas gründlicher herumzuschnüffeln. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nachmittag des 23. Julis 1978_

Evan betrat die Aschenkopfgasse, eine kopfsteingepflasterte Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war es Zeit, Bilanz zu ziehen. Mit viel Ehrgeiz und Geltungsdrang hatte er seine Mission begonnen; er hatte sich gut dabei gefühlt, die Dinge einmal selbst in die Hand nehmen zu dürfen. Doch nun war Severus Snape an seiner Seite … und wieder einmal war es an Evan, sich dumm und fehl am Platz vorzukommen, während er dem Jüngeren schweigend zur Zauberbibliothek folgte. Obwohl er zu Anfang den kleinen Konkurrenzkampf noch mehr oder weniger begrüßt hatte, war Evan nun zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Severus einfach besser war als er. Intelligenter. Talentierter. Selbstständiger.

Egal wie viel Ehrgeiz Evan mobilisieren mochte, auf diese Art und Weise würde er Severus nie ausstechen können, oder seinem Niveau auch nur im Entferntesten gleichkommen.

Er war einfach ein Niemand. Ein Versager. Ein Dummkopf. Ein verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen. Er hätte sich lieber wieder zu Hause verkrochen, wo andere über ihn entschieden und ihm weise Worte in den Mund legten. All das wäre besser, als von einem Jüngeren übertrumpft zu werden und ihm stillschweigend hinterher zu tappen wie ein Esel.

Selbst unter den Fittichen seiner Eltern hatte Evan sich nie so unwohl gefühlt, obwohl sie über sein Leben von Beginn an fremdbestimmt hatten und sich sogar um das Brautgeschäft kümmerten, um Evan endlich mit einer ausgewählten jungen Frau zu verheiraten. Selbst _das_ war besser als eine gemeinsame Mission mit diesem Severus Snape.

Es war regnerisch an diesem Tag, nur selten brach Sonnenlicht durch die gewundene Wolkendecke. Die Aschenkopfgasse war eine Straße, in der es mehr Wohn- als Geschäftshäuser gab, und bei den wenigen Läden handelte es sich um Quacksalber, zweitklassiger Kneipen und Gaststätten – eben all jene, die die horrenden Mieten der Winkelgassen nicht aufbringen konnten. Gedrungene, kleine Gebäude säumten die Gasse, zwischen die sich nochmals winzige Blumengärten quetschten, randgefüllt mit farbenfrohen Gewächsen und Obstbäumen, die noch nicht in voller Blüte standen. Nur einige wenige, vornehmlich ältere Magier stolperten durch die Pfützen und versuchten scheinbar, irgendwo Zuflucht vor dem Regen zu finden oder stolperten zurück in ihre eigenen krummen, kleinen Häuschen.

Evan und Severus passierten einen kleinen Laden, genannt _Holz, Kraut und Schliff_, der Zauberstäbe verkaufte, doch offenbar hielt sich der Laden nicht gut, obwohl man in großen Buchstaben damit warb, garantiert doppelt so billig wie _Ollivander_ zu sein. Die bleigefassten, alten Fenster des Geschäftes waren von einer rauchgoldenen Farbe, die vielleicht von einem Ofen herrührte. Im Inneren des Hauses sah Evan einen hochgewachsenen, muskulösen Mann mit rauer, nordischer Ausstrahlung und eine vergnügt aussehende, blonde Frau; beides offenbar Angestellte.

Ein paar Ecken weiter lag ein schmuddeliges Lokal, der _Hohle Hügel_, in das sich die meisten der Magier gerettet hatten, nun aus den Fenstern starrten und die Regenwolken mit finsteren Blicken bedachten. Aus dem Gebäude drangen angenehme Essensdüfte und aus dem Schornstein dampfte es geschäftig. Evan wurde sich bewusst, dass er furchtbar hungrig war und seine Beine langsam schwächer wurden. Hätte er zu Hause doch bloß die klare Suppe gelöffelt, wie sein Vater Clarence es ihm befohlen hatte.

Am Ende der Aschenkopfgasse lag die Zauberbibliothek. Es war ein altes steinernes Gebäude, das Evan an eine französische Villa erinnerte, an der sich wilder Wein entlang hangelte. Leider war die Illusion nicht perfekt, statt eines französischen Sommers, in dem der Mistral warme Winde über die reichen Felder streichen ließ, war dieses Gebäude einem typisch englischem Regentag ausgesetzt.

„Die Bibliothek schließt um punkt sechs Uhr", sagte Severus und blickte zu dem Uhrenturm, der aus dem Dach des Gebäudes ragte. „Uns bleiben also noch zehn Minuten."

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle des Hauses. Evans Schuhe waren so nass, dass er beinahe auf dem Marmorboden ausgerutscht wäre. Der monokeltragende und blasierte Bibliothekar hinter dem großen Pult nahm sich ihrer an. „Guten Tag, die Herren. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", erkundigte er sich nasal.

„Wir benötigen eine Personenauskunft", sagte Severus. „Bei meinem letzten Besuch vor einigen Tagen arbeitete hier eine Frau, die eine Halskrause und eine Arm-"

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Mit Personenauskünften bin ich grundsätzlich vorsichtig", entschuldigte sich der Mann.

„Sie verstehen nicht. Ich möchte mich über Sie beschweren, sie war unhöflich und nicht gerade hilfsbereit." Severus spielte den Gekränkten wirklich gut, zumindest der Bibliothekar fiel auf das Schauspiel rein.

„Ich bin untröstlich. Ich nehme an, Sie sprechen von Emilia Eliassen, sie trug die Halskrause und die Armschlinge eine ganze Weile. Und Emilia war unhöflich Ihnen gegenüber? Eigenartig. Gewiss, in den letzten Wochen steckte sie zweifelsohne in einer kleinen Privatkrise und erschien mir etwas abwesend. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich Besuchern gegenüber einmal negativ verhalten würde." Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und machte ein bedauerliches Gesicht, als er hinzufügte: „Allerdings kommen Sie etwas zu spät. Sie hat heute gekündigt."

„_Wie bitte?!"_, stießen Evan und Severus gleichzeitig aus. Der Bibliothekar war so irritiert über den Ausbruch, dass er gleich einen halben Schritt zurücksetzte.

„Wir brauchen die Adresse!", sagte Evan gleich. „Wo lebt sie?"

„Oh, das kann ich Ihnen nicht verraten. Ich bin untröstlich. Aber – oh, da fällt mir etwas ein…" Der Bibliothekar strich sich über das Kinn, wandte sich ab und wechselte einige Wörter mit einer Kollegin, die gerade mit einem Stapel Bücher vorbeigerauscht kam.

„Emilia Eliassen, sagt dir der Name irgendetwas?", fragte Severus Evan derweil leise.

„Gut möglich", antwortete er geradeheraus, obwohl er sich keineswegs sicher war. Er besaß alles andere als ein phänomenales Namensgedächtnis, aber er glaubte, dass er diesen Namen schon das ein oder andere Mal in einem losen Zusammenhang gehört hatte. Verdächtig war auch, dass ihm plötzlich die Gesichter der Lestrange-Brüder Rodolphus und Rabastan in den Sinn kamen. Evan überlegte und überlegte – doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Die Frau, mit der sich der Bibliothekar ausgetauscht hatte, trat nun heran und lächelte ihnen aufgesetzt entgegen. „Emilia Eliassen hat uns ein Päckchen hinterlassen und sagte, dass vielleicht jemand vorbeikommen würde, um es persönlich abzuholen, bevor es morgen Früh mit der Eulenpost verschickt wird. Sie hat es auf einen Nachnamen hinterlegt. Könnte es sein, dass das Päckchen für Sie bestimmt ist? Wie lauten Ihre Namen?"

„Snape und Rosier", sagte Severus.

Wieder lächelte die Frau, diesmal entschuldigend. „Nein, dann ist das Päckchen nicht für Sie, tut mir Leid." Daraufhin blickte sie vielsagend auf die große Uhr, die über der Ausgangstür des Gebäudes hing. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr, die Bibliothek würde bald schließen.

Evan und Severus zogen sich ein paar Meter zurück und tauchten hinter einem Bücherregal der Abteilung „Drachenhaltung, Drachengesetze, Drachentötung" ab.

„Was jetzt?", flüsterte Evan. „Wir haben genug Informationen, oder? Wenn diese Emilia wirklich die Umbra Inkognito ist, wird der Dunkle Lord sie schnell genug aufspüren können. Wir brauchen ihre Adresse nicht."

„Es geht mir nicht um die Adresse, Rosier, sondern um dieses Päckchen. Emilia Eliassen hat ihren Job aufgegeben, genau wie die Umbra Inkognito es in der magischen Botschaft angekündigt hat. Dieses Päckchen hat sie sicher nicht umsonst hier hinterlassen, es wäre besser, wir nehmen es an uns, bevor es ein anderer tut."

„Und wie? Wir können es nicht einfach klauen und außerdem schließt die Bibliothek jeden Moment."

Severus starrte ihn fast schon perplex an. Dann sagte er: „Rosier, du bist ein _Todesser_, warum sorgst du dich um Öffnungszeiten?"

Darauf wusste Evan keine Antwort. Er versuchte die Peinlichkeit mit einem öligen Lächeln zu überspielen, aber Severus sah ihn so kritisch an, dass ihm das Lächeln gleich wieder verging.

In diesem Moment gab die Uhr über der Eingangstür einen dumpfen _Gong_ von sich. Es war Punkt sechs Uhr, die letzten paar Besucher strömten aus dem Gebäude und hinein in den prasselnden Regen. Severus jedoch bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, also blieb auch Evan stehen und lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregal, um seine müden Beine etwas zu entlasten. „Man wird uns sowieso erwischen", seufzte er hoffnungslos und Severus schenkte ihm daraufhin einen kühlen Seitenblick. „Abwarten, Rosier", sagte er.

Die heiteren Stimmen mehrerer Bibliothekare halten durch den Saal, offenbar waren sie zufrieden damit, endlich ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen zu können und heim zu gehen. Doch dann schweifte Evans Aufmerksamkeit langsam ab und er lauschte auf das harte Trommeln des Regens, der gegen die Fenster klatschte. Er fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft und wünschte sich, doch auf seinen Vater gehört zu haben, der ihm zu einer Ruhephase geraten hatte.

Severus spähte um die Ecke des massiven Regals, dann bedeutete er Evan ihm zu folgen. Leise huschten sie in Richtung einer Tür, von wo aus sie ins Untergeschoss stiegen. Auch hier unten war es menschenleer, die gewölbeartigen Korridore waren nackt und grobbehauen, die Steine verströmten einen würzigen Geruch. Hinter der unscheinbarsten und kleinsten Tür des ganzen Gebäudes befand sich ein Raum, in dem Putzutensilien lagerten. Severus winkte Evan hinein und sie drängten sich in eine kleine Nische, die von der Tür aus nicht einsehbar war. Durch ein schmales Oberlicht drang ausreichend dämmriges Licht, sodass Evan Severus nachdenkliche Miene gut erkennen konnte.

Evan hätte ihn gerne gefragt, worüber er genau nachdachte, doch irgendeine innere Blockade versperrte seiner Stimme den Weg. Es ärgerte ihn, als er zugeben musste, dass er Angst davor hatte, eine dumme Frage zu stellen. Wie unfair es doch war, dass ein Jüngerer alles besser wusste als Evan, obwohl er sich doch eigentlich wie der Routinier im Bunde fühlen musste. Er war schließlich bereits seit einer ganzen Zeit ein Todesser. Und trotzdem konnte er einfach nicht mit Severus mithalten…

Nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, wurde die Tür des Raumes plötzlich geöffnet. Evan zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber Severus blieb ruhig und bedeutete ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick, dass die Situation nicht Besorgnis erregend war. Evan hörte das leise Pfeifen eines Mannes, der den Raum betrat und anscheinend ein paar Dinge in den Schränken verstaute, ehe er die Kammer wieder verließ. Sein Pfeifen und seine langsamen Schritte halten noch kurz durch den leeren Korridor, ehe es wieder still um Evan herum wurde. So still, dass er glaubte seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören zu können, wenn er sich nur fest genug darauf konzentrierte.

Severus regte sich neben ihm und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Nun dürfte die Luft rein sein."

„Und was jetzt?", erkundigte Evan sich, während er gleichzeitig dachte: _Verdammt, jetzt hast du deine dumme Frage doch gestellt!_

Severus spöttischer Blick schien diese Dummheit auch noch unterstreichen zu wollen. „Was glaubst du denn, was wir jetzt tun, Rosier?"

„Das Päckchen suchen?"

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich aus der Kammer und zurück in den Korridor, auf dem sich tatsächlich keine Menschenseele mehr befand. Es war so ruhig, dass man denken könnte, ein Eisensarkophag hätte sich über das gesamte Gebäude gestülpt, der sämtliche Laute von außen schluckte.

Evan und Severus mussten auf ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgreifen, denn die Fackelhalter waren erloschen und das trübe Licht, das durch die wenigen Oberlichter fiel, reichte kaum aus, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Schweigend kehrten sie zurück in die große Eingangshalle, die Evan im verlassenen Zustand noch weitaus riesiger vorkam, als sie tatsächlich war. Von draußen erklang ein fernes Donnern, ein Gewitter musste sich gerade irgendwo über der Stadt zusammenbrauen.

Zielstrebig schritt Severus auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift _Nur für Personal_ zu, die hinter dem Schalter lag, an dem normalerweise Bücher entliehen wurden. Sie traten ein und fanden sich in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum wieder, in dem die Angestellten wahrscheinlich ihre Kaffeepausen zu verbringen pflegten. Es gab eine Hand voll knuffiger Sessel, einen kreisrunden Tisch und einen Kamin, in dem jedoch nur noch schwache Glut vor sich hin futterte. Nicht zu vergessen der große Schrank, der eine volle Breitseite der Wand maß und bis zur Decke reichte.

„Sieh nach, ob du irgendwo das Päckchen oder Akten über Emilia Eliassen findest, Rosier", sagte Severus, der bereits an den Schrank getreten war und die erste Schublade aufzog und hineinspähte.

Widerwillig tat es ihm Evan gleich, obwohl er sich mehr denn je wie ein Gehilfe, als wie ein gleichgestellter Todesser fühlte. Bisher wäre Severus auch gut alleine zu Recht gekommen, doch Evan konnte und wollte sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass er im Grunde überflüssig war.

Zumindest die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit bescherte Evan etwas Glück: Gleich die erste Schublade, die er öffnete, entpuppte sich als Aufbewahrungsort für die Akten der Angestellten. Ein paar Dutzend Pergamentrollen lagen im Inneren und winzige Schriftzüge gaben Auskunft über den Namen des jeweiligen Mitarbeiters. Emilia Eliassens Akte lag gleich obenauf.

„Gefunden!", informierte Evan Severus eifrig und entrollte das Pergament. Severus trat herbei und spähte über seine lange Hakennase hinweg auf die Wörter und Daten, die sich ihnen in königsblauer Schrift darbot.

_Name: Emilia Eliassen_

_Geboren am: 1. November 1948 in __Vardø__, Norwegen_

_Eltern: __Vigdis__ Eliassen und Barritus Lestrange_

_Schulabschluss: Hogwarts (Slytherin) 1961- Sommer 1967/ Sieben UTZe_

_Adresse: Old Haven Road Fünfundvierzig / London_

_Angestellt seit: 1. Februar 1970 – 23. Juli 1978_

_Kündigungsgrund:_

Es folgte eine krakelige Handschrift, die Evan eindeutig an die magische Botschaft im _Gästebuch des Ritters_ erinnerte:

_Will mein Leben genießen, solange ich kann. Wozu noch arbeiten? _

Ein paar weitere Bemerkungen lagen anbei, doch Evan hatte genug gelesen und Severus offenbar auch.

„Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, in welchem Zusammenhang ihr Name öfters erwähnt worden ist", sagte Evan. „Emilia ist die Halbschwester von Rodolphus und Rabastan. Sie ist Bellas Schwägerin…"

„Darauf hätte ich jetzt auch selber kommen können, danke", stellte Severus nüchtern fest, und nahm Evan die Pergamentrolle ab. Doch mit einem eindeutig nachdenklichem Unterton fügte Severus hinzu: „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass die Lestranges einmal über sie gesprochen hätten."

„Vielleicht ist sie das schwarze Schaf in der Familie?"

„Wie pechschwarz muss ein Schaf sein, um in dieser Sippe als schwarz´ bezeichnet zu werden? Das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit." Severus legte das Pergament wieder zurück zu den anderen und schloss die Schublade leise. „Ich bin mehr denn je fest davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei Emilia Eliassen um die Umbra Inkognito handelt", meinte Severus langsam, während seine schwarzen Augen schon wieder suchend durch den Raum huschten. „Fehlt nur noch das ominöse Päckchen."

Evan wusste nicht genau, was „ominös" bedeuten sollte, und während seine innere Stimme ihn schon wieder lauthals als Dummkopf und Versager beschimpfte, entdeckte er plötzlich einen Gegenstand auf dem Kaminsims, der in braunes Papier eingeschlagen war – wie ein Päckchen eben.

Schnell trat er vor und griff danach. Das Päckchen besaß in etwa die Größe eines Buches und auch die Form deutete darauf hin. Er drehte es in den Händen, bis er die Tintenschrift entdeckte, die auf die Rückseite gekleckst worden war.

_An Mister Riddle_

_Absender: Emilia Eliassen_

„Das Paket ist für einen gewissen Mr. Riddle…" Severus, der hinzugetreten war, runzelte die Stirn. „Wer soll das sein?"

Evan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du schon sagtest, Snape: Wir sind Todesser. Briefgeheimnisse sind doch ohnehin unwichtig, oder?" Und schon riss er das braune Papier von dem Gegenstand, sodass es raschelte wie am Weihnachtsmorgen. Wie vermutet förderte er ein Buch zutage, ein Buch mit verblichenem blauem Einband und mit abgewetzten Silberlettern, die den Titel bildeten: _Das Aschenkopf-Gästebuch_.

Evan und Severus tauschten einen erstaunten Blick aus, bis Severus in die Innentasche seiner Robe zog und das schmuddelige Gästebuch hervorzog, dass sie Iliad Farleigh erst vor kurzem abgenommen hatten. Beide Bände hatten exakt die gleiche Form und Größe und wirkten ähnlich alt und mitgenommen. Der einzige Unterschied den das _Gästebuch des Ritters_ aufwies, war die schmutziggrüne Farbe seines Einbandes und natürlich der Titel selbst.

„Komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, das als Zufall abzutun, Rosier", sagte Severus fast schon ehrfürchtig, während sein Blick beinahe im Sekundentakt von einem Buch zum anderen huschte.

„Keine Sorge", antwortete Evan grimmig, während er das _Aschenkopf-Gästebuch_ vorsichtig aufschlug und darauf achtete, dass sich keine der lockeren Seiten aus dem Bund löste. Gleich auf der ersten Pergamentseite prangte ein Schriftzug, geschrieben in klecksiger Handschrift, die Evan als Emilias identifizierte:

_Bevor Ihr mich umbringt, spaßeshalber noch ein kleines Rätsel, Mr. Riddle. _

_Man hat einen Kessel – doch was tut man damit, ohne darin zu waschen?_

_Man herrscht über eine antike Flotte – doch wie kämpft man damit, ohne Klingen?_

_Man kennt einen mächtigen Verbündeten – doch wie ruft man ihn, ohne Wörter?_

_Man fristet sein Dasein im Höllenfeuer – doch wie löscht man es, ohne Wasser?_

_Man begeht ein kapitales Verbrechen – doch welches, ohne eine Waffe?_

_Man bestraft einen Ungläubigen – doch wie, ohne Strick?_

_Das Verfahren, das das Schweigen der Bücher bricht, ist Chemie, Magie und Werkzeug zu gleich. _

_Oh, ich weiß, für diese Dreistigkeit wird man mich hart bestrafen, doch könnte meine Strafe noch härter werden? Ich bin todgeweiht, so oder so. Gutes Gelingen._

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:**Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn die Leser miträtseln und versuchen, Emilias Botschaft zu entschlüsseln ;)

Den Altlesern sei gesagt, dass es sich bei Emilia Eliassen übrigens um Erinys Norcross handelt, nur, dass ich halt ihren Namen geändert habe (so wie die Namen von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater auch). Ansonsten handelt es sich um exakt die selbe Person.

** MsGranger: **Ich habe im März 07 angefangen diese FF zu tippen. Beendet war sie kurz vor dem Erscheinen vom 8. HP-Band. Danach musste ich zum Glück nur wenige Sachen umändern und dem neuem Band anpassen.

** Seline Snape:** PC-Verbot? Sehr drastisch. Aber ein ähnliches Problem hatte ich letztens auch, nämlich mit Final Fantasy 12. Ich hatte dieses dämliche Spiel zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen und obwohl ich es teilweise richtig schlecht fand, konnte ich einfach nicht damit aufhören. Dann habe ich irgendwann meinen Freund gebeten, das Spiel bei sich in der Wohnung zu verstecken und seitdem bin ich clean. XD


	26. Das entflammte Rätsel

**26. Severus Snape/ Evan Rosier: Das entflammte Rätsel**

Bellatrix Lestrange:_Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier:_Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Emilia Eliassen:_Halbschwester der Lestranges.__Handelt es sich bei ihr um die Umbra Inkognito?_

Evan Rosier:_Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre:_Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito _

Imperia Malfoy-Doily:_Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Umbra Inkognito:_Eigentlich ein Gespenst aus einer alten Erzählung. Steckt Emilia Eliassen hinter dieser Maskerade? _

Severus Snape:_Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville:_Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini:_Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:**_Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Die Bibliothekarin Emilia Eliassen scheint ein geheimnisvolles Doppelleben zu führen, denn die Hinweise verdichten sich, dass es sich bei Emilia um die Umbra Inkognito zu handeln scheint. Kurz bevor sie in der Bibliothek kündigte, hinterlegte sie dort ein Päckchen, dass an Mister Riddle adressiert ist. Unwissend, um wen es sich dabei handelt, öffnen Severus und Evan das Päckchen und stoßen auf ein zweites Gästebuch (ähnlich dem, das Iliad Farleigh dazu benutzte, geheime Botschaften zu empfangen). Und in diesem Buch befindet sich ein kniffliges, kleines Rätsel. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_23. Juli 1978_

_Man hat einen Kessel – doch was tut man damit, ohne darin zu waschen?_

_Man herrscht über eine antike Flotte – doch wie kämpft man damit, ohne Klingen?_

_Man kennt einen mächtigen Verbündeten – doch wie ruft man ihn, ohne Wörter?_

_Man fristet sein Dasein im Höllenfeuer – doch wie löscht man es, ohne Wasser?_

_Man begeht ein kapitales Verbrechen – doch welches, ohne eine Waffe?_

_Man bestraft einen Ungläubigen – doch wie, ohne Strick?_

_Das Verfahren, das das Schweigen der Bücher bricht, ist Chemie, Magie und Werkzeug zu gleich. _

Severus hörte kaum zu, als Evan neben ihm mürrisch zu nörgeln begann: „Wozu denkt sich jemand ein so bescheuertes Rätsel aus? Und für wen ist es gedacht?"

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und ging noch einmal das Rätsel in aller Langsamkeit und Gründlichkeit durch, während sich sein Verstand spürbar flink im Inneren seines Kopfes zu bewegen begann. „Das ist Logik", sagte er schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Logik, nichts weiter."

„Und das Lösungswort?"

„Das müssen wir herausfinden. Genug Hinweise gibt es ja schließlich."

Severus entging nicht, dass Evan abschätzend die Augen verdrehte, doch er achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Das Rätsel fesselte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm Evan das Buch ab und schritt damit langsam Richtung Tisch, den Blick unverwandt auf die Zeilen gerichtet. 

Evan folgte ihm auf den Fersen, offenbar tief verängstigt darüber, etwas zu verpassen, und war schon wieder drauf und dran, den Mund aufzumachen, doch Severus bedeutete ihm mit einer scharfen Handbewegung ruhig zu sein. Rätselraten war in etwa wie Herumschnüffelei – also genau Severus Spezialität.

_Man hat einen Kessel,_ sagte er sich in Gedanken, _was tut man damit, wenn man nicht vorhat zu waschen? Blöde Frage, man benutzt ihn natürlich zum Kochen oder Brauen. _

_Und wie kämpft man mit einer antiken Seeflotte, ohne Klingen einzusetzen?_ Keine Schwerter, keine Lanzen, keine Äxte – überhaupt keine Eisenwaffen. Das Bild einer mächtigen, weißbesegelten Seeflotte tauchte vor Severus innerem Auge auf, Kriegsschiffe, die zweifelsohne recht wehrlos auf den Ozeanen herumtreiben mussten. Oder gab es andere Möglichkeiten, mit diesen Schiffen einen Kampf auszutragen? Mit Hilfe von Rammspornen vielleicht?

_Und wie ruft man einen Verbündeten herbei, wenn man keine Wörter benutzen darf?_ Severus würde einen Brief aufsetzen, aber auch dazu hätte er Wörter – wenn auch geschriebene Worte – verwenden müssen. Es musste sich also um eine stumme Botschaft handeln. Aber wie passten Kochkessel, Seeflotten und stumme Botschaften zusammen? Das Ganze erschien ihm bisher nicht besonders logisch.

_Wie löscht man Höllenfeuer ohne Wasser zur Verfügung zu haben? Mit Erde? Nein _… _mit einem Gegenfeuer, vielleicht?_ Irgendeine Idee regte sich in Severus Kopf, doch selbst seine innere Stimme vermochte diesen Einfall nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Und auf welches kapitale Verbrechen zielte das Rätsel ab? Ein Verbrechen ohne Waffeneinsatz – da kam ihm Brandstiftung in den Sinn. 

Welche Todesstrafe konnte ein Ungläubiger erwarten, wenn nicht vom Galgen die Rede war? Severus erster Gedanke galt sofort den mittelalterlichen Hexenverbrennungen. Der Feuertod auf dem Scheiterhaufen, war das nicht das Sinnbild für die Bestrafung Ungläubiger?

Evan ließ sich ächzend auf einen der Stühle nieder und warf Severus einen matten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Mir fällt dazu nichts mehr ein", sagte er ehrlich.

Severus zog abwertend die Nase kraus. „Besonders viel ist dir bis jetzt ohnehin nicht eingefallen", schnappte er gereizt und beschloss, sich lieber wieder auf die Rätselfragen zu konzentrieren. Wo war die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Antworten? 

Man benutzt einen Kessel zum Brauen von Tränken.

Und eine antike Seeflotte konnte man höchstens dazu verwenden, feindliche Schiffe zu rammen, wenn man schon keine bewaffneten Krieger und keine Kanonen am Bord hatte. 

Doch wie rief man wortlos einen Verbündeten herbei? Indem man andere Zeichen setzte. Rauchzeichen zum Beispiel? Rauch – Qualm – Feuer. Wieder war er zu dieser Antwort gekommen. 

Severus teilte ungern sein Wissen - warum auch, bei einem Trottel wie Evan Rosier? – doch er tat es dennoch, vielleicht auch nur, um so seine Denkschritte noch einmal wiederholen zu können. „Normalerweise", begann er nüchtern, „befeuert man einen Kessel, egal ob man ihn zum Kochen oder Brauen benutzen will. Und Rauchzeichen oder Signalfeuer kann man dazu verwenden, Verbündeten etwas mitzuteilen. Und ein Höllenfeuer lässt sich auch ganz bequem ohne Wasser löschen – nämlich mit einem Gegenfeuer. Das kapitale Verbrechen könnte für Brandstiftung stehen, und Ungläubige werden traditionell gerne mal auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt."

Evan setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf. „Gratulation." sagte er spotttriefend. „Dein helles Köpfchen arbeitet mal wieder einwandfrei – nur die Rätselfrage mit der antiken Flotte hast du nicht beantwortet."

„Ich weiß."

„Gibs zu, Snape, du hast keine Ahnung."

„Antike Kriegsschiffe besaßen oft Rammsporne, mit denen sie andere Schiffe rammten und sie so versenkten. Aber das hat nichts mit Feuer zu tun." Severus seufzte und Evan schien zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Nachdem sie eine halbe Minute lang schweigend dagesessen hatten, ergriff Evan von neuem das Wort: „Warum sollte es etwas mit Feuer zu tun haben? Vielleicht waren deine bisherigen Antworten alle falsch und die Fragen deuten auf etwas ganz anderes hin?"

Severus antwortete nicht, obwohl er sich insgeheim schon die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte. Feuer schien nicht die richtige Antwort zu sein, denn was hatte eine antike Seeflotte schon mit Feuer zu tun? 

Auf der Suche nach weiteren Merkwürdigkeiten, blätterte Severus langsam durch das _Aschenkopf-Gästebuch_, während seine Gedanken noch immer dem Rätsel und seiner Lösung galten. Doch in dem Gästebuch wollte sich partout nichts finden lassen, das ihn hätte ablenken oder zu einem Geistesblitz verhelfen können, denn keine weitere Seite war beschrieben worden. Er blätterte sich durch gut einhundert Pergamentseiten, doch sein spektakulärster Fund war nicht mehr als eine zerquetschte Fliege, die irgendwann einmal zwischen die Seiten geraten sein musste.

Doch er spürte deutlich die kribbelnde Magie unter seinen Fingerspitzen, wenn er das Buch berührte, als hätte es sich mit dunkler Zauberkraft förmlich vollgesogen. 

Auch die Seiten des _Gästebuchs des Ritters_ waren unverändert, wie Severus feststellte, als er das andere Buch, das mit dem schmutziggrünen Einband, zu sich herangezogen hatte. Zwar gab es hier haufenweise Eintragungen, doch die stammten in den meisten Fällen von verbitterten Gästen mit Vergiftungserscheinungen, die den Mahlzeiten des _Getöteten Ritters_ zu nah gekommen waren. Dort wo sich die magische Botschaft der Umbra Inkognito einst befunden hatte, war die altersraue Pergamentseite wieder leer und unbenutzt. Keine noch so verblasste Spur früherer Zeilen ließ sich entdecken.

„Das Lösungswort ist ganz eindeutig Feuer!", entschied Severus schließlich frustriert. „Es passt zu allen anderen Fragen: Man be_feuert_ einen Kessel, man setzt Signal_feuer_, legt ein Gegen_feuer_, mit dem kapitalen Verbrechen ist _Brand_stiftung gemeint und Ungläubige lässt man auf den Scheiterhaufen ver_brennen_. Nur die Frage bezüglich der antiken Flotte fällt völlig aus dem Rahmen. Feuer´ kann hierbei unmöglich die richtige Antwort sein, das wäre doch…"

„An den Haaren herbeigezogen?", schloss Evan den Satz stellvertretend ab, während er mit den Fingerspitzen die Maserung des Tisches entlang fuhr. „Vielleicht ist ja eine bestimmte antike Flotte gemeint, Snape? Schiffe aus Ägypten oder Griechenland oder was es auch immer für Länder früher gab. Vielleicht besaß eines dieser Reiche irgendeine Art von – ähm - klingenlose Angriffsstrategie für Kriegsschiffe´? Irgendwelche brennenden Heuballen, die sie ihren Feinden per Katapult an den Kopf geworfen haben, oder so. Ach, was weiß ich!"

Severus hob den Blick und starrte Evan perplex an. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Evan ihn auf eine geradezu flammende Idee gebracht. „Keine Heuballen, Rosier, sondern _Chemie_! Die byzantinischen Flammen-Schiffe, das Griechische Feuer!"

„Kenn ich nicht."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es waren Schiffe, an Bord befand sich ein entzündliches Gemisch aus…"

Doch Evan verzog sein Gesicht auf eine Weise, die Severus klar machte, dass dieser noble Reinblüter nicht ein einziges Wort von Severus Analyse verstehen würde. Also fuhr er mit der reinbluttauglichen Erklärung fort: „Feuer speiende Schiffe, Rosier. Wie Drachen. Eine gute Möglichkeit mit einer antiken Flotte in den Krieg zu ziehen, ohne jemals auch nur eine Klinge einzusetzen. Und wieder lautet die Antwort _Feuer_. Feuer ist ein chemischer Prozess, aber auch ein magischer Ablauf und es wird seit altersher als eine Art Werkzeug genutzt." Und dabei tippte er auf die letzten Zeilen, die Emilia Eliassen ihnen in ihrem Buch hinterlassen hatte: _Das Verfahren, das das Schweigen der Bücher bricht, ist Chemie, Magie und Werkzeug zu gleich._

Evan schien skeptisch. „Gut, nehmen wir an, Feuer ist tatsächlich die Lösung. Was sagt uns das?"

„Damit bricht man das Schweigen der Bücher", sagte Severus im ersten Moment triumphierend, doch der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme ernüchterte ihn schlagartig. Das Hochgefühl verlosch, als er sich zwangsläufig die Frage stellte, wie dieses Verfahren ablaufen sollte. Die Rätsellösung wies auf den Einsatz von Feuer hin, schön und gut, aber was speziell sollte er tun, um den Büchern ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken? Sie _verbrennen_?!

Ein leises _Klick_ halte durch Severus gedankenüberfüllten Kopf, als eine Idee in seinem Gehirn einrastete. Er sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, ließ den Blick über den massiven Schrank, das Mobiliar und über den steinernen Kamin wandern. 

Plötzlich erschien es ihm gar nicht mehr so undenkbar, die Bücher im Feuer schmoren zu lassen. 

Als er vor einigen Tagen Iliad Farleigh – Schimäre – in seiner schottischen Berghütte angetroffen hatte, wo hatte sich das _Gästebuch des Ritters_ dort befunden? Auf dem Sims eines _qualmenden__Kamins_! 

Und als er heute zusammen mit Evan die Kanalisation betreten hatte, hatte er dasselbe Gästebuch direkt neben einem _entzündeten Ofen_ liegen gesehen. 

Und vor diesen beiden verdächtigen Zufällen, war ihm Emilia Eliassen – die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hinter der Maskerade der Umbra Inkognito steckte – hier in der Zauberbibliothek von London begegnet. Auch sie hatte etwas in einem Büchlein notiert, von dem Severus nun wusste, dass es sich wohl um das _Aschenkopf-Gästebuch_ gehandelt haben musste. Zugegeben, eine Feuerstelle hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ausmachen können, doch Emilia hätte nach dem Aufsetzen ihrer Botschaft nur wenige Meter zurücklegen müssen, um den Aufenthaltsraum zu erreichen – in dem sich ebenfalls ein _Kamin_ befand! 

„Das ist es!", rief Severus leise aus, griff nach den beiden Büchern und ließ sich vor den Kamin sinken. Hier auf dem Boden nahm er noch immer den harzigen Geruch verbrannten Holzes wahr.

Evan trat näher an ihn heran und ließ sich ebenfalls auf Augenhöhe herab. „Was denn?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Wir werden die Bücher Kaminfeuer aussetzen", erklärte Severus beiläufig, während er seinen ebenholzfarbenen Zauberstab zückte, ihn auf den Kamin richtete und die Glut neu entflammen ließ. Knisternd suchte sich das wiederbelebte Feuer neue Nahrung.

„_Wie bitte?!"_, stieß Evan aus und starrte ihm beinahe panisch entgegen. „Du kannst die Bücher doch nicht einfach so verbrennen! Was ist, wenn du daneben liegst, Snape?! Verbrannt ist verbrannt, die Bücher wären danach nutzlos!"

Doch Severus ahnte, wusste und fühlte, dass er keineswegs daneben lag. Sein Vorhaben erschien ihm so richtig und logisch, dass er glaubte, diese „Richtigkeit" fast schon mit Händen greifen zu können. 

Er griff nach den beiden aufgeschlagenen Gästebüchern, hielt sie vorsichtig über den aufsteigenden Rauch und tatsächlich formte sich der Rauch zu Buchstaben, sobald er die leere Seite berührte; Buchstaben in glühendroter bis kohlschwarzer Schrift, die sich langsam auf dem Pergament ausbreitete.

Severus und Evan lehnten sich gleichermaßen vor, um trotz des beißenden Rauches den kurzen Satz lesen zu können, der in beiden Büchern exakt identisch war:

_Mister Riddle ist nicht unter euch_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Evan und Severus traten an einen langen, holzwurmgeschädigten Tisch, der sicherlich schon seit Jahrhunderten hier stehen mochte; und selbst die Gerätschaften, die ihren Platz auf diesem Tisch fanden, wirkten zweifelsohne erprobt und altehrwürdig. 

Evan ließ seinen Blick über die verkorkten Glasgefäße streichen, die auf der Tafel standen. In ihnen befanden verschiedenfarbige oder farblose Flüssigkeiten; die einen besaßen einen schönen kräftigen Ton, die anderen waren so hässlich dickflüssig wie sumpfige Eingeweide, giftgrün und sicherlich genauso tödlich wie sie aussahen.

Das hier war das Labor des Dunklen Lords, soviel verstand Evan auf den ersten Blick. Ein Ort, weit unter einer alten Burg vergraben. Und dieser gewölbeartige Raum hier verströmte zeitlose Bildung und das kalte Pulsieren dunkler Mächte, die sich tief in jeden Gegenstand, jeden Stein und jedes Möbelstück gefressen hatten. 

Lord Voldemort hatte Evan uns Severus hier her bestellt, gleich nachdem sie sich aus der Zaubereibibliothek von London geschlichen und an diesen Ort appariert waren. Doch der Mann, der am Ende der langen Tafel auf dem Stuhl hockte, war nicht der Dunkle Lord. Es war ein dicknasiger Mann mit Hornbrille und geschorenem Kopf, der auf seinem Platz zitterte als würden Blitze durch seinen Körper funken: Iliad Farleigh.

Evan und Severus blickten zu dem Mann herüber, während sie am anderen Ende der Tafel standen und warteten, und auch Iliad blickte auf, doch er wirkte fahrig und vollkommen verwirrt. Iliads Hände hatten sich krampfhaft an den Stuhllehnen festgeklammert, als fürchtete er plötzlich herunterzufallen. Seine Atemzüge brachten die Lungen hörbar zum Rasseln. 

Ob er gefoltert worden war? Etwas beklommen musterte Evan ihn genauer, besonders die blutigen Zeichen, die quer über Iliads Schläfen und dem geschorenem Hinterkopf verliefen. Evan hatte niemals zuvor in seinem Leben etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Runen, ja, die kannte er, aber er hatte nie von Symbolen gehört, die man sich tief in die Haut einritzte. Er fragte sich, wofür sie dienen mochten. 

So geräuschlos wie ein körperloser Schatten, trat eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes und kam hinter Iliads Stuhl zum Stehen. Lord Voldemorts bohrender Blick hatte sich auf Evan und Severus gerichtet. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr mich grundlos sprechen wolltet?" Seine langfingrige Hand, mit Haut heller noch als Knochen, legte sich auf Iliad Farleighs Schulter. Der zitternde Mann schluchzte und kauerte sich in dem Stuhl zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Mit unterschwelligem Zorn in der Stimme zischte Voldemort: „Dieser Tage ist man häufig damit beschäftigt, Verräter und Unwillige zu bestrafen, oder Leute zum Reden zu bringen, die wichtige Geheimnisse zu hüten versuchen … nicht wahr, Iliad?"

Iliad vergrub sein Gesicht in den schlotternden Händen und nuschelte etwas, dass in Evans Ohren nach verzweifelter Bettelei klang. Ein gnadenloses Lächeln brachte Voldemorts blutleere Lippen dazu, sich zu kräuseln, ehe er die Hand von Iliads Schulter nahm und Evan und Severus harsch herbeiwinkte. 

Beide Todesser traten vor und verneigten sich huldvoll.

„Nun, was gibt es?", erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord.

Severus übernahm das Wort. „Wir glauben herausgefunden zu haben, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito um eine Hexe namens Emilia Eliassen handelt."

Evan konnte in dem hier herrschenden Zwielicht nicht viel erkennen und die Konturen des Dunklen Lords schienen mit der Schwärze der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, aber dennoch hatte er das eindeutige Gefühl, dass Voldemort zumindest im ersten Moment deutliche Überraschung zeigte. Doch bereits einen Herzschlag später war das kalkweiße Gesicht so kühl und gelassen wie zuvor. 

„Interessant", sagte Voldemort ohne jedoch ein Anzeichen von Interesse zu offenbaren. „Und doch, genaugenommen hatte Miss Eliassen schon immer etwas an sich…"

Evan blickte überrascht auf. In seinen Ohren klangen Voldemorts Worte, als ob er von einer alten Bekannten sprechen würde, als ob er Emilia sehr gut kannte. 

Als hätte Lord Voldemort seine Gedanken erraten, sagte er: „Emilia ist eine Todesserin. Genau wie ihre drei Brüder, Rodolphus, Rabastan und Elicius. Und auch ihr aller Vater, Tantalus gehörte zu meinen Dienern. Die eine, Emilia, zu hinterhältig; der andere, Elicius, zu gutmütig; der letzte, Tantalus, zu feige…" Der Dunkle Lord sprach nicht so, als wäre ihm die kleine Familie ein Dorn im Auge, als wüsste er nicht mit Hinterhältigkeit, Gutmütigkeit und Feigheit umzugehen. Er klang wie jemand, der den Wert eines Objektes einschätzte, bevor er sich dazu entschied es zu behalten oder fortzuwerfen. Doch kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, glomm eiskalte Wut in seinen Augen, während er dem heftig schlotternden Iliad Farleigh einen Seitenblick zu warf, der vor Intensität zu brennen schien. Iliad zog abwehrend die Schultern hoch und zitterte, zitterte so heftig wie ein halberfrorener Welpe.

„Emilia Eliassen hat eine Nachricht für jemanden hinterlassen, mein Lord", sagte Severus und zog die beiden verschlissenen Gästebücher hervor. „Feuer macht die Nachricht sichtbar."

„Gib mir die Bücher", befahl Voldemort harsch und griff mit seinen knochenbleichen Leichenfingern danach. Kaum hatte er beide Gästebücher vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt, schien eine Bö sie zu erfassen, die die Seiten aufschlug und durchblätterte, bis zumindest beim _Aschenkopf-Gästebuch_ die Seite mit dem Rätsel aufgeschlagen war. Voldemorts Blick verfinsterte sich, als er einen Blick auf die ersten Zeilen warf, die Emilia mit ihrer krakeligen Schrift verfasst hatte. 

_Bevor Ihr mich umbringt, spaßeshalber noch ein kleines Rätsel, Mr. Riddle._

Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, ließ Voldemort beide Bücher aufflammen. Evan musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war auf das, was nun folgen würde, doch er wollte mit dieser Neugierde nicht unnötig auffallen. Also fixierte er die beiden Bücher, die nun langsam wieder erloschen, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. 

Er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort auch mit den Wörtern „_Mister Riddle ist nicht unter euch_" abgespeist werde würde, doch er irrte sich.

Ein anderer, glühender Schriftzug erschien, der in beiden Büchern identisch war:

_Mein Lord, Ihr braucht Umbra und Schimäre nicht danach zu fragen, wo sich die Armbrust, die euch vernichten soll, befindet. Sie ist bei mir in guten Händen. _

_Zweien von uns seid Ihr auf die Schliche gekommen, doch es bleiben vier Verräter bestehen. _

_Dies schrieb Euch_

_Leo von St. Fevus_

Und dann gab es eine helle Stichflamme und binnen Sekunden waren beide Gästebücher zu Staub und Asche zerfallen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Im Nachhinein erscheint mir dieses Rätsel wirklich viel zu schwer, obwohl ich es sogar noch vereinfacht habe (davor war es geradezu unlösbar). Na ja, wer hat die Antwort trotzdem erraten? :)

** MsGranger:** Ich denke nicht, dass alle Todesser wirklich wussten, dass ihr Meister früher Tom Riddle hieß (Voldemort hasste schließlich diesen Namen, weil er so muggelhaft war). Von daher ist es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, dass zwei so junge Todesser wie Sev und Evan keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie gerade ein Geschenkpaket des Dunklen Lords geöffnet haben XD

** Seline Snape:** WoW ist wirklich böse … ich habe genug WoW-Zombies kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass ich dieses Spiel nie ausprobieren möchte. 


	27. Ring, Rechnung, Regenzeit

**27. Bellatrix Lestrange/ Emilia Eliassen: Ring, Rechnung, Regenzeit**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Gefangengenommen _

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Die Bibliothekarin Emilia Eliassen führt ein geheimnisvolles Doppelleben. Endlich konnten Severus und Evan herausfinden, dass es sich bei der Frau nicht nur um eine Todesserin, sondern auch um die verräterische Umbra Inkognito handelt. Die Nachricht über Emilias Verrat scheint den Dunklen Lord nicht sonderlich zu überraschen, dennoch wird ihr Vergehen nicht folgenlos bleiben. Doch kaum wurde die Identität der Umbra Inkognito geklärt, nimmt ein weiterer Verräter zu Lord Voldemort Kontakt auf: Ein Mann namens Leo von St. Fevus, der die Kräfte der gestohlenen Armbrust gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst einsetzen will. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Abend des 23. Juli 1978_

Irgendwo in der belebten Muggelstraße Charing Cross Road lag der Pub _Zum Tropfenden Kessel_, ein Lokal das ganz unbehelligt vom Leben und Treiben der Muggel war und sich praktisch vor ihrem turbulenten Alltag zu drücken schien.

Die Art der Kundschaft, die den _Tropfenden Kessel_ aufsuchte, war immer gleich: Einzig Magier schritten durch die Eingangstür um ihre Mahlzeit zu bestellen - außer natürlich an dem denkwürdigen Tag, an dem eine schrullige alte Muggeldame, ihres Zeichens Schaustellerin, irgendwie den Weg hier her gefunden und sich über die merkwürdigen Menüs (Überbackene Seeschweinleber mit geriebenem tasmanischem Faulkäse nach Art des Hauses) gewundert hatte.

Abgesehen von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall bediente der _Tropfende Kessel_ seit fast fünfhundert Jahren Magier zu gutem Preis, und trotz der mitgenommenen Erscheinung des Lokals, war er doch über die Grenzen Großbritanniens bekannt.

Es war Juli und ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit; Hagelstürme und nasskalte Westwinde peitschten über London hinweg. Auch heute wurden die gedämpften Gespräche in der Gaststätte zeitweise von einem prasselnden Hagelschlag übertönt, der gegen die staubbeschlagenen alten Fenster schlug.

Nährboden für die typischen Gespräche über einen langen Urlaub im warmen Süden.

Bellatrix Lestrange konnte sich keinen Urlaub vorstellen, schon gar nicht irgendwo im Süden. Urlaubswillige hielt sie für Drückeberger und Weichlinge, sie selbst lobte zu demonstrativen Zwecken das scheußliche Wetter.

„Wenn du mich fragst, Phus", sagte sie zu ihrem Ehemann, während sie das Lokal betraten, „dieses verdammte Sommerwetter hat den Leuten praktisch das Gehirn gegrillt. Mutters Hauself ist bei der Hitze so bekloppt geworden, dass sie ihn hat köpfen lassen. Also weiß ich gar nicht, weshalb sich die Leute nun wegen dem bisschen Regen beschweren."

Er murmelte irgendwas hinter ihren Rücken, aber Bella hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu; sie war damit beschäftigt eine ältere Dame aus dem Weg zu drängeln, die sich gerade an ihren Stammplatz setzen wollte. Bella und Rodolphus bevorzugten seit jeher einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, von wo aus sie das Lokal und seine Gäste gut im Auge behalten konnten und ganz ungehemmt über dieses und jenes lästern konnten.

Während Bella sich setzte, beobachtete sie, dass ihr Mann einen Tisch ganz in ihrer Nähe in Augenschein genommen und einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte zwei bekannte Personen, die alles andere als wohlgesonnen zu ihnen hinüberstarrten: Hinter einem wahren Berg an Papageienfilets saß eine zierliche Frau mit kinnlangem, schwarzem Haar, die ihr Besteck so angespannt in den Händen hielt, als ob sie sich gedanklich gerade mit einem hinterhältigen Mord per Gabel beschäftigte. Ihr gegenüber hockte ein großer und stattlicher Mann der Rodolphus nicht unähnlich war, denn genau wie Rodolphus besaß der Mann drahtiges, dunkles Haar und einen breiten Kiefer.

„Hallo Emilia", grüßte Rodolphus die Frau mit spöttischem Unterton, bevor er sich dem Mann zuwandte. „Aha, Elicius ist auch anwesend? Fehlt nur noch Rabastan und wir können ein kleines Familienfest feiern, stimmts?"

Emilia und Elicius Eliassen waren die unehelichen Halbgeschwister der Lestrange-Brüder - nicht mehr als ein kleiner Ausrutscher ihres Vaters Barritus Lestrange, als er sich vor etlichen Jahren gleich mehrfach mit einer heruntergekommenen Squib aus Norwegen amüsiert hatte.

Ein steifes Lächeln huschte über Emilias blasses Gesicht. „Immer noch unter den Lebenden, Rodolphus?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ausgezeichnet. Es freut mich noch immer ungeheuer, das Erbe unseres Vaters in deinen guten´ Händen zu sehen. Dann schwappte ihr Blick zu Bellatrix hinüber und ihre dunklen Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. „Deine Frau hast du also auch mitgebracht, was?"

Rodolphus ließ es sich nicht nehmen, demonstrativ einen seiner muskulösen Arme um Bellas Schultern zu legen, während er gehässig sagte: „Sieh sie dir ruhig genau an, Bella, dieses neidische Pack Dreck." Und er deutete auf Emilia und Elicius, als wären sie zwei grässliche, ekelerregende und hochgradig gemeingefährliche Tiere, die man in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte. „Unser Vater hat ihnen im ganzen Leben nicht einmal eine Karte zum Geburtstag geschenkt und trotzdem sind sie der Meinung, _Daddys_ Vermögen würde auch ihnen zustehen." Er hatte seinen verstorbenen Vater noch nie „Daddy" genannt, aber der zynische Unterton in Rodolphus Stimme wirkte hierbei ganz hervorragend. Zumindest Emilias Wut schien geschürt worden zu sein, denn sie machte eine kurze, ruckartige Bewegung, als ob sie ihren Halbbruder am liebsten mit ihrem Besteck erdolcht hätte. Elicius warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Und außerdem, Emilia", giftete Bella ihre Schwägerin an, „sind seine Hände um einiges besser als deine. Ich wüsste beim besten Willen nicht, was du mit dem Gold deines _Daddys_ anstellen könntest. Nachdem Elicius und du euch all die Jahre an die Armut gewöhnt habt … wäre doch schade, wenn ihr plötzlich den Kopf verliert, sobald ihr mehr als ein paar Knuts in eurer Spardose findet." Sie und Rodolphus lachten gehässig und wieder machte Emilia diese ruckartige Bewegung, als wolle sie beide umgehend attackieren. Diesmal aber war es nicht Elicius, der sie davon abhielt, sondern Emilias linker Arm, der, wie Bella nun feststellte, bandagiert war. Sie kostete den Geschmack von Schadenfreude für einen Moment aus, denn Emilia hatte ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen, als sie ihren nutzlosen, verletzten Arm vorschnell bewegt hatte. Erst Tom, der glatzköpfige Wirt, unterbrach Bellas Wonnegefühl, als er sich nach ihren Bestellungen erkundigte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Ignorier sie einfach", riet Elicius ihr, während er beiläufig und scheinbar seelenruhig an seinem Butterbier nippte. Emilia strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, was auf ihre Umgebung vielleicht lässiger wirkte als es in Wirklichkeit war, denn eigentlich drückte diese Gewohnheitsgeste stets unterdrückte Wut aus.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, Elicius", knurrte sie. Rodolphus war eine Sache -viel schwer fiel es ihr, Bellatrix Lestrange zu ignorieren. Unbewusst strich sie mit der Hand über ihren verletzten Arm, der wieder schmerzte und pochte. Schwer zu sagen, wie viele Knochen sie sich vor einigen Tagen gebrochen hatte, doch Emilia hatte den Arm praktisch sich selbst überlassen, anstatt das Hospital aufzusuchen. In ihren Augen machte es keinen Sinn mehr, sich mit überhöhten Arztrechnungen herumzuschlagen, wenn Gesundheit demnächst ohnehin irrelevant sein würde – Tote hatten keine Schmerzen mehr.

Das Stück Papageienfilet, das sie seit gut einer halben Minute auf die Gabel gespießt hatte, plumpste zurück in die Honigsauce. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

Elicius spähte kritisch über seinen Bierkrug hinweg. „Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Alles in bester Ordnung", murmelte Emilia mechanisch und hätte sich beinahe mit der leeren Gabel in die Zunge gestochen. Rasch sah sie sich nach dem ausgebüchsten Fleischstück um und spießte es mit solcher Wucht auf, dass das Geschirr hässlich quietschte. Ein paar Umsitzende hielten sich stöhnend die Ohren zu.

Elicius zog die Stirn kraus. „Kannst du dir das Essen überhaupt leisten? Papageienfilet – ist das nicht verdammt kostspielig?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich wollts schon immer mal probieren." Normalerweise konnte Emilia sich von ihrem schmalen Gehalt so gut wie gar nichts erlauben, aber sie war der Meinung, zumindest Todgeweihte sollten sich den einen oder anderen Luxus gönnen.

Ja, genau das war sie – eine Todgeweihte. Jede Mahlzeit, die sie einnahm, könnte ihre letzte sein, genau wie jede Nacht, die sie mit ihrem Verlobten Ulysses Rathburn verbrachte. Aber nichts davon konnte sie mehr genießen. Das Essen schmeckte fad, weil ihre Geschmacksnerven ebenso vor Angst betäubt waren wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Und mit Ulysses hatte sie in den letzten Wochen wahrscheinlich fast alles ausgetestet, was die körperliche Liebe zu bieten hatte, dennoch hatte sie nichts gespürt. All der Schweiß und all die Extase mochten zwar ihren Körper befriedigt haben, doch ihr Herz bekam dieses Hochgefühl nicht zu spüren, und ihr Verstand war viel zu abgelenkt, um sich auch nur ansatzweise fallen zu lassen.

Lord Voldemorts Schatten war auf sie gefallen, sie spürte es an ihrer Gänsehaut, an dem bangen Gefühl beginnender Panik, die im Inneren ihres Kopfes lauerte.

Emilia war längst nicht mehr so taff, wie sie gerne sein würde. So unsäglich und heiß brodelte die Angst in ihr, dass sie begann an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln. Lord Voldemorts Präsenz und die Gewissheit, dass er nach ihr Ausschau hielt um sie für das zu töten, machten sie wahnsinnig vor Furcht.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Bellatrix kannte sich gut genug in den Rängen des Schwarzen Ordens aus, um zu wissen, dass sowohl Emilia als auch Elicius Eliassen zu den Todessern gehörten, doch sie war sehr weit davon entfernt, sie deshalb als „Kollegen" zu bezeichnen. Emilia, die älteste der vier Lestrange-Geschwister besaß ein ruppiges Wesen und Bellatrix fand, dass sie überraschend dreist war für eine Frau, die lediglich das Produkt einer kleinen dreckigen Affäre war. Dennoch, unter Umständen hätte Bella Emilias Dasein wohlwollender betrachtet, wäre da nicht der heftige Streit um das Erbe ihres verstorben Vaters Barritus Lestrange gewesen, den Emilia und Rodolphus über viele Jahre hinweg ausgetragen hatten. Bei all diesen Erbschaftsstreitereien hatte sich Bella selbstverständlich auf die Seite von Rodolphus gestellt, jedoch nicht nur deshalb, weil sie mit ihm verheiratet war. Auch ansonsten war sie der Meinung, dass eine so kaltschnäuzige Tochter wie Emilia keinen einzigen Knut von Barritus Geld verdient hatte. Zeit ihres Lebens hatte Emilia nie ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie sehr sie ihren Vater verabscheute, doch kaum war Barritus verstorben, hatte sie - als Erstgeborene - hohe Ansprüche gestellt.

Die Familienstreitigkeiten der Lestranges hatten daraufhin wie ein Flächenbrand gewütet und nachdem Bella den Namen ihres Mannes angenommen hatte, bestand sie auf ihr Recht, sich dabei einzumischen, wo es nur ging.

Todesser hin oder her – Bella hasste Emilia, und auch Elicius war ihr ein Dorn im Auge, obwohl dieser Dorn erheblich kleiner und weniger penetrant war. Allerdings waren diese beiden angeheirateten Verwandten nur zwei weitere Einträge in der langen Liste hassenswerter Personen, die Bella in ihrem Kopf führte und täglich erweiterte. Ja, sie begann sogar diesen schleimigen alten Mann zu hassen, der auf einem Barhocker saß und immer wieder anzüglich zu ihr hinüberstarrte. Sie beantworte sein lustvolles Starren mit einem so böswilligen Blick, das er sich schnell wieder seinem Bierkrug zuwandte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Onkel Clarence, Bella?", erkundigte sich Rodolphus, während er sich über sein blutiges Nackensteak hermachte, das der Wirt ihm soeben gebracht hatte.

„Wurde bestraft."

„Lebt er noch?"

„Ja." Eigentlich verspürte sie keine große Lust, sich darüber zu unterhalten. Sie war wütend über Clarences gesamtes Verhalten, das er in den letzten Tagen offenbart hatte.

Für Bella war ihr Onkel immer eine Art von Vorbild gewesen, ein Fixstern voll kalter Würde. Sie hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass Clarence sein Leben für den Dunklen Lord geben würde und im Grunde zweifelte sie auch jetzt nicht daran. Doch sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sein Leben ebenso edelmütig für eine falsche Liebe aufs Spiel setzen würde. Seine Zuneigung für eine dahergelaufene Tänzerin wäre ihm beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden und diese Zuneigung hielt Bella für Hochverrat. Ihr Fixstern war erloschen; sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie wahre Loyalität nur in sich selbst entdecken würde und nicht anhand irgendwelcher Vorbilder.

Bellatrix war treu, nach wie vor. Und sie war stolz darauf, nicht eine Sekunde lang vom Weg abgekommen zu sein, während ihr Onkel Clarence sich in den wirren Ausläufern verdrehter Liebe verloren hatte.

Sie hatte genug von ihm.

Bella blickte automatisch auf, als sich ein Mann durch das volle Lokal drängte und sich bei jedem, den er dabei aus Versehen anrempelte oder auf den Fuß trat, mit einem Lächeln entschuldigte. Seine braunen Haare waren vom kalten Regen ganz nass und strähnig und hingen ihm wüst über die Stirn, doch im Gegensatz dazu wirkte er heiter und zufrieden, als er endlich sein Ziel erreichte und sich zu Emilia und Elicius an den Tisch setze. Bella war zwar sein Name entfallen, doch sie wusste zumindest, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Emilias Verlobten handelte, was auch die beiden identischen Silberringe an ihren linken Ringfingern bestätigten. Silberne Verlobungsringe – irgendeine flüchtige Erinnerung streifte Bellas Gedächtnis, doch ehe sie diese Erinnerung fassen konnte, verflüchtige sich der Geistesblitz schon wieder.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ungestüm wie immer beugte sich Ulysses zu Emilia hinüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, obwohl ihr Mund von der Honigsauce noch völlig beschmiert war und sie ihren Bissen nicht hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Du schmeckst gut", lächelte er und fuhr sich testweise mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. „Was ist das?"

„Papageienfilet", antwortete Emilia knapp und trotz dessen sie sich derzeit ausgesprochen freudlos und elendig fühlte, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu: „Habe ich dieses Kompliment nicht schon gestern Nacht zu hören bekommen, in einem anderen Zusammenhang?"

Ulysses grinste kindlich und Elicius rollte geringschätzig mit den Augen. „So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen, vielen Dank."

„Hallo Elicius", grüßte Ulysses, wobei sein Blick kurz über den Tisch in ihrer Nähe schwappte, wo das Lestrange-Ehepaar saß und keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie mehr oder weniger verschwörerisch lästerten. Ulysses Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Oh nein", murmelte er erbittert. „Euer Bruder Rodolphus ist ja auch hier", fügte er mit leiser Stimme hinzu. Ulysses hatte eigentlich noch nie großen Wert darauf gelegt, seine Antipathie offen zur Schau zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er sich davor, direkt in einen hässlichen Konflikt oder Streitgesprächen hineinzuschlittern, weshalb er seine Meinung niemals laut herausposaunte.

Ulysses war ein ziemlich durchschnittlicher, achtundzwanzigjähriger Zauberer, der sich nicht für Politik oder für die Vorgänge in diesem Land interessierte. Er hielt sich aus allem raus, was in seinen Ohren irgendwie gefährlich klang und dazu gehörte eben auch, in der Öffentlichkeit Stellung zu beziehen. Man konnte es daher beinahe schon als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnen, dass ausgerechnet er mit einer Frau wie Emilia verlobt war, die sich vor ungefähr einem Jahrzehnt Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Und auch sein zukünftiger Schwager Elicius – von Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange ganz zu schweigen – war seit langer Zeit ein Todesser. Doch Ulysses war ahnungslos, er wusste nicht, dass die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben – die Frau die er liebte und der Mann, der sein bester Freund war – ein verbrecherisches Doppelleben führten. Nicht dass Emilia je vorgehabt hätte, ihm die Wahrheit zu verraten. Vielmehr gab sie sich akribische Mühe, alles zu tarnen, was sie verraten könnte. Sie heilte ihre Verletzungen, die sie sich im Kampf zuzog, selbst, oder würgte den Schmerz einfach hinunter; und sie tarnte ihr Dunkles Mal mit einem Zauber, sobald sie Ulysses auch nur in der Nähe vermutete. Er war genauso ahnungslos wie durchschnittlich.

Nun, bald würde Ulysses zwangsläufig erfahren, was Emilia all die Jahre über getrieben hatte. Ihre Geheimnisse würden sich wie von selbst lüften und aufklären, sobald Lord Voldemort sie ermordet hatte. Vor Emilias innerem Auge flackerten furchtbar deutliche und furchtbar grässliche Bilder ihres eigenen toten Körpers, der zerschunden und entstellt in einem Stück Wald irgendwo in Großbritannien vor sich hin rottete, bis irgendjemand – vielleicht ein spielendes Muggelkind – über ihre Überreste stolpern würde.

_Verrotten_ – das Wort löste Brechreiz aus; sie konnte den Klang nicht mehr ertragen. Doch die linkische Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte es ihr immer und immer wieder zu. Eine Stimme, die fast wie ihre eigene klang, bloß kälter und lebloser. Wie die Umbra Inkognito.

Das Besteck glitt Emilia aus den Händen und landete scheppernd auf ihrem Teller und inmitten der dickflüssigen Honigsauce. Plötzlich befand sie sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt, herausgeschleudert aus ihren finsteren Gedanken und hinein in die eisige Realität eines verregneten Sommertages. Ihr war mit einem Mal so kalt, als hätte der Tod selbst sie gestreift und dabei näher betrachtet. _Ja_, hatte er ihr zugeraunt und klang dabei exakt wie Lord Voldemort, _dich hole ich mir schon sehr bald, Emilia. _

„Was ist los?", fragte Ulysses, ließ die Speisekarte sinken und musterte sie besorgt. „Du hast ja einen ganz starren Blick, wirst du krank?"

„Ähm…" Emilia lächelte fahrig. „Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Weißt du, eigentlich … ich habe ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich heute meinen Job gekündigt habe."

„_Was?!"_, riefen Ulysses und Elicius wie aus einem Munde.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Wieso nicht? Die Bibliothek hat mich eh total gelangweilt und unterbezahlt."

„Aber ohne dein Gehalt können wir unmöglich über die Runden kommen!", erbitterte sich Ulysses. „Du brauchst einen neuen Job!"

Emilia senkte den Blick und formte in ihrem Kopf eine Notlüge, doch ihre Zunge war nicht im Stande, auch nur ein Wort dieser Lüge auszusprechen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, Ulysses zu versichern, sie würde sich in den nächsten Tagen um eine neue Arbeit bemühen. Emilia war eine gute Lügnerin, bereits im Vorschulalter hatte sie mehr gelogen und betrogen, als manch anderer in seinem gesamten Leben. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund versagte nun ihre Stimme, sie öffnete den Mund, doch alles was sie hervorbrachte war tiefes Schweigen.

„Emilia, bitte", drängte Ulysses und zwickte ihr spielerisch in die Schulter. „Sonst müssen wir uns demnächst vom Abfall unserer Nachbarn ernähren."

Sie versuchte es mit einem Nicken, doch ihre Nackenmuskulatur war viel zu steif und betäubt und das lag nicht daran, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch eine Halskrause getragen hatte. Es war ihr schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr möglich, Ulysses anzulügen. Sein freundlicher und jungenhafter Blick versetzte ihrem Herzen einen qualvollen Schlag nach dem anderen. Eine solch übermächtige Panik hatte sie erfasst, dass sie kurz davor war aufzuspringen und weg zu rennen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Lord Voldemort hatte sie mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet, er würde sie überall finden, egal wo sie sich verkroch.

_Ich will nicht sterben!_ Emilia stützte den Kopf schwer auf die Hände und unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen. _Oh bitte, ich will nicht sterben! _

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihr Bruder Elicius plötzlich seinen Krug Butterbier auf den Tisch knallte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, dass er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und einen Moment später hatte er sie auch schon am mageren Arm gepackt und zog sie auf die Füße. „Wir sollten uns mal kurz unter vier Augen unterhalten", sagte Elicius leise und klang dabei seltsam dumpf.

Ulysses blickte verwirrt zu ihnen auf, Elicius schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Dauert nur einen Augenblick. Wenn Rodolphus dir irgendwie querkommt, ignorier ihn einfach."

Während Elicius Emilia durch das volle Lokal dirigierte, hielt sie den Kopf wohlwissentlich gesenkt. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, doch hin und wieder flackerte fahles Licht durch die schwere Wolkendecke. Emilia wusste es zu schätzen, denn die dicken Regentropfen spülten ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ehe ihr Bruder darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass sie weinte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Bellatrix hatte sich mehr mit dem funkelnden Verlobungsring an Emilias Hand beschäftigt, als mit ihrer Mahlzeit, trotz des appetitlichen Duftes nach gerösteten Kartoffeln. Warum nur fügte sich in ihrem Kopf selbstständig ein Puzzleteil nach dem anderen zusammen? Und warum passte in diesem Puzzle alles so nahtlos und eindeutig zusammen?

Die Umbra Inkognito hatte einen Ring getragen. Einen Silberring, genauso schlicht und funkelnd wie der an Emilia Eliassens Finger. Selbst die Haut der Umbra Inkognito war ähnlich blass und dünn gewesen, wie Emilias, die Haare ebenso schwarz und die Statur genauso schmächtig.

Und hatte die Umbra Inkognito nicht auch behauptet, sie würde Bella persönlich kennen? Sie hatte Lord Voldemort „den Dunklen Lord" genannt, genau wie man es von einer Todesserin erwarten würde.

Alles passte perfekt zusammen, sogar Emilias bandagierter Arm und ihr leichtes Humpeln, als sie schließlich aufstand und von ihrem Bruder Elicius weggeführt wurde.

Bellatrix wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als Rodolphus anfing mit der Gabel die Röstkartoffeln von ihrem Teller zu picken. Gewohnheitsmäßig schlug sie seine Hand weg, bevor sie sich wieder der Grübelei widmete.

Ausgerechnet die Schwester ihres Ehemannes – ihre Schwägerin! – sollte sich als die Umbra Inkognito entpuppen? Vielleicht litt Bella auch bloß an Hirngespinsten, vielleicht interpretierte sie zu viel in all diese Parallelen hinein? Viele Frauen trugen silberne Verlobungsringe, waren schwarzhaarig, blass und auch Emilias Körpergröße entsprach dem absoluten Durchschnitt. Sie kannte Emilia Eliassen auch nicht gut genug um zu behaupten, sie könnte sich als Verräterin des Dunklen Lords entpuppen. Ausgerechnet Emilia, von der Bella wusste, dass sie stets effiziente und kaltherzige Arbeit ohne viel Schnickschnack und Schnörkelei geleistet hatte. Gradlinig und auf den Punkt gebracht, das entsprach Emilias Art. Jemand wie sie konnte keine Abtrünnige sein…

…aber hatte die Umbra Inkognito nicht auf genau die gleiche Art und Weise gehandelt und dieselbe effiziente Unbeirrbarkeit an den Tag gelegt?

Bella musste zugeben, dass sie ebenso ratlos wie misstrauisch war. Wobei Misstrauen ohnehin ihr ständiger Begleiter war, der ihr bei allem was sie tat mit Argusaugen über die Schulter blickte und die Welt für sie analysierte.

Aber sie brauchte mehr als Misstrauen.

Sie brauchte einen Beweis.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Regenwasser floss in wahren Sturzbächen vom Dach des _Tropfenden Kessels_ und Emilias Kleidung war binnen Sekunden voll gesogen. Die Regenrinne des Lokals war mit altem Laub verstopft und lief über wie eine überfüllte Badewanne, die Tropfen klatschten ihr und Elicius auf den Kopf.

„Was willst du?", schnarrte sie und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Stimme genauso kalt und hart klang, wie sie sollte.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden", sagte Elicius und legte kameradschaftlich eine seiner Hände auf ihre schmale Schulter, was sie aber auch daran hindern würde, einfach umzudrehen und wegzumarschieren. „Was ist los, Emilia?"

Der Blick seiner braunen Augen war ebenso bohrend wie bange.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Du hast Ärger oder?", fragte Elicius leise und sah sich kurz um, ob sie alleine waren. „Ärger mit _ihm_? Dem Dunklen Lord?"

„Er ist mir auf den Fersen." Zum Glück brach ihre Stimme nicht, obwohl sich ein unangenehmer Druck in ihrem Hals aufbaute, weil der verzweifeltste Teil ihrer selbst sich wünschte, laut aufzuheulen.

Elicius starrte sie an, als hätte er sich verhört. „Bist du sicher…?"

Sie nickte mechanisch. „Ja … ja, verdammt!"

„Aber … wieso?"

Elicius war ein Verräter, genau wie sie selbst. Vielleicht war er sogar der Grund, warum sie sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hatte, sich von Lord Voldemort abzuwenden. Emilia war eine Opportunistin, sie hätte auch in den Rängen der Todesserschaft bleiben und überleben können, auf Kosten ihrer Seele zwar, aber Überleben war Überleben. Nie hatte sie aus Vergnügen gemordet, doch schon in ihrer Jugend hatte sie begriffen, dass sie morden _konnte_. Die Fähigkeit über Leichen zu gehen, war ihrer Meinung nach eine Fähigkeit wie jede andere auch. Manche Menschen musizierten ausgezeichnet, andere zeichneten von Natur aus gut – Emilias Talent war ihre kühle Gerissenheit, die Tatsache, dass sie die Mittel heiligte, die den Zweck erfüllten. Mord war ein Werkzeug, das sie einsetzen konnte, wenn sie es brauchte. Doch es bereitete ihr keine Freude. Vielleicht war sie aber auch schon zu abgestumpft um Freude daran zu empfinden. Insgeheim konnte sie die Menschen nur beneiden, die gerne töteten. Sicherlich fühlten sie sich in dem Moment, wenn sie das Dasein eines Anderen auslöschten, lebendiger, als die kühle Emilia in ihrem gesamten Leben.

Elicius, ihr jüngerer Bruder, hingegen verstand etwas von Moral, und wenn er etwas kannte, dann waren es Gewissensbisse. Vielleicht – nein, _wahrscheinlich_ hatte sie sich für den Verrat entschieden, um ihn zu entlasten. Weil sie es _besser_ konnte.

Doch warum auch immer sie den Dunklen Lord hinterging, sie hielt an diesem Weg fest und war bereit dafür zu sterben.

Und diese Bereitschaft würde schon sehr bald eingefordert werden. Ihr bevorstehender Tod war nur eine Frage der Zeit, in ihrem Fall vielleicht bloß eine Frage von Stunden. Seit Jahren hatte Emilia sich mental auf diesen Moment eingestellt, hatte sich damit abgefunden durch Lord Voldemort ermordet zu werden und hatte ihr Leben in soweit abgeschlossen. All ihre gesammelte Stärke reichte nur für diesen Augenblick, genug um die Folter, das Elend und die Befragungen zu überstehen. Ein geistiger Wall, gebaut aus reinem Willen und reinem Trotz, der erst dann in sich zusammenfallen durfte, wenn sich das grüne Licht des Avada Kedavra mitten in ihr Herz fressen und das Leben aus ihrem Körper stoßen würde.

Einzig das Warten auf dieses Ende war schwer, denn die Angst machte Emilia langsam mürbe. _Vielleicht,_ dachte sie sich während sie beobachtete, wie einige alte Blätter aus der überfüllten Regenrinne gespült wurden, _vielleicht wäre es besser, es hinter sich zu bringen. Ich hänge doch praktisch schon mit dem Kopf in der Schlinge und das Warten auf den Tod ist vielleicht schlimmer, als der Tod selbst._

„Du willst wissen wieso ich mir so sicher bin, dass er hinter mir her ist, Elicius?" Sie senkte den Blick und suchte Augenkontakt mit ihrem Bruder, der sie zwischen nassen Haarsträhnen hindurch drängend entgegenstarrte. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es _getan_ habe. Du erinnerst dich an die Geschichte von der verfluchten Armbrust? Der Dunkle Lord wollte die Armbrust und er schickte zwei seiner Todesser – Bellatrix und ihren Onkel –, um sie mit Gewalt an sich zu reißen. Wir sind uns in die Quere gekommen … aber ich hatte am Ende Erfolg. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord die Armbrust quasi vor seinen roten Augen weggeschnappt."

Elicius war ganz bleich geworden. „Das hast du nicht…", stammelte er ungläubig. „Du hast doch nicht tatsächlich -"

„Doch, habe ich", schnitt ihm Emilia mit Nachdruck das Wort ab. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie zornig der Dunkle Lord sein wird? Weißt du, wie dreist ich mich benommen habe?" Gegen ihren Willen musste Emilia lächeln, ein trotziges und elendiges Lächeln zwar, doch triefend vor Galgenhumor. „Der Dunkle Lord wird mich in Stücke reißen, wenn er mich findet. Und das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit: Bellatrix starrt mich an, als ahne sie irgendetwas. Und außerdem…" Sie brach ab und gönnte sich einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe sie weitersprach. „Außerdem habe ich ein Päckchen hinterlassen. Für ihn. Für den Dunklen Lord. Es geht morgen früh mit der Eulenpost raus. Die Posteule wird ihn finden, ganz bestimmt. Es gibt kein zurück und für mich nichts mehr zu tun."

Elicius drückte sie mit einem Mal gegen die kalte Steinwand und starrte sie aus flackernden Augen heraus an, als hätte er sie nie zuvor gesehen. „BIST DU WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN?!"

Seine Worte ließen Emilia kurz zusammenzucken; Elicius schreiend und aufgebracht zu sehen war ein völlig ungewohntes Bild, obwohl sie ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Für einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie den Eindruck, er würde ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen, doch Elicius hielt sich zurück, obwohl sein rechter Arm zitterte. Stattdessen sagte er: „Wieso? Willst du sterben? Bedeutet dir dein Leben nichts mehr, oder warum wirfst du es einfach weg?"

„Mir liegt sehr viel an meinem Leben", antwortete sie genauso trotzig wie ehrlich. „Aber er hätte mich eh erwischt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und abgesehen davon bin ich darauf vorbereitet. Ich gebe mein Leben nicht umsonst. _Er_ hat es mir befohlen."

„Er? Du meinst … Leo von St. Fevus?"

Emilia nickte mechanisch. „Leo gab mir den Auftrag die Armbrust zu holen, also tat ich es. Er sagte mir, dass ich das Päckchen verschicken soll, damit er mit Lord Voldemort Kontakt aufnehmen kann und –".

„Das heißt, er hat dich praktisch in den Tod geschickt", stellte Elicius mit hartgesprochenen Worten fest.

„Manchmal braucht es Bauernopfer."

Diesmal holte er wirklich aus und verpasste ihr einen peitschenden Schlag auf die Wange. Emilia zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, stattdessen drehte sie ihren Kopf in einer gelangweilten Geste zur Seite und schnaubte spöttisch. Das Regenwasser, das auf sie hinuntertropfte, kühlte die pochende Wange angenehm. „Du kannst ohnehin nichts mehr daran ändern. Ich will nicht sterben, aber ich sterbe lieber morgen, als weitere Tage mit dieser Ang-" schnell bremste sie ihre Worte aus. Ihr Bruder sollte es nicht hören, sollte nicht wissen, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete. „Vergiss es", sagte sie bestimmt. „Wir wussten alle, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich habe die Armbrust zu Leo gebracht und das war es definitiv wert."

„Du widerst mich an, Emilia. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen!" Er bückte sich ein Stück weit zu ihr hinunter, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren und Emilia kurz davor war, den Blick zu senken, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, auf welch enttäuschte Art und Weise er sie anfixierte. Nicht nur das, sein bohrender Blick brachte ihr Schuldbewusstsein zum Aufheulen, denn plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht nur ihr Leben opferte. Sie trat ihren Bruder und ihren Verlobten mit Füßen.

Elicius presste sie nun so stark gegen die Steinwand, dass ihre Schlüsselbeine zu schmerzen begannen. „Emilia", zischte er mahnend. „Hör auf große Töne zu spucken. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was der Dunkle Lord dir alles antun wird, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt. Du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein."

Kläglich schluckte Emilia und versuchte die lähmende Angst in ihrem Inneren irgendwie zu unterdrücken. Ein sehr kindlicher Teil ihrer selbst verlange nach etwas Trost, eine brüderliche Umarmung zum Beispiel – als Abschied. Doch sie schaffte es selbst jetzt nicht, ihre kalte Maskerade völlig fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Komm morgen nicht vorbei. Ich werde Ulysses sagen, er soll dich nach der Arbeit besuchen. Bleibt weg und bitte – _bitte_ komm den anderen Todessern nicht in die Quere. Warte einfach ab…" _Bis ich tot bin._

Ihre Worte schienen ihn hart zu treffen, und er biss sich einen Moment lang auf die spröde Unterlippe, bevor er sie schlussendlich losließ. „Das werde ich dir nie vergeben, Emilia", sagte er tonlos und ermattet.

„Okay…"

Dann wandte er sich ab, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und verließ den Hinterhof in Richtung Winkelgasse. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht akzeptiert, dass in diesem Streitgespräch zwischen ihnen wahrscheinlich die allerletzten Worte gefallen waren, die er je von ihr hören würde. Sicherlich war er zu geschockt und das Gehörte wog zu schwer, um es so schnell zu verdauen. Verdauen würde er es, genau wie er ihr vergeben würde – nur nicht heute oder morgen. Elicius war ein guter Bruder und Emilia eine miserable Schwester, die selbst in diesem Augenblick nicht über ihren kalten Schatten springen konnte.

Emilia ging zurück in das Lokal und hinterließ nasse Fußspuren auf dem Boden. Ulysses sah sich nach ihr um, als sie sich dem Tisch nährte, und tippte vielsagend auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich habe heute Nachtschicht. In vierzig Minuten muss ich los, also beeil dich mal." Ulysses arbeitete in Russland als Pfleger für magische Tiere, obwohl er jedem der es hören wollte erzählte, dass er Tiere nicht ausstehen konnte.

Dann fiel Ulysses auf, dass Elicius ihr nicht gefolgt war. „Wo ist dein Bruder?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

„Winkelgasse. Musste noch irgendwas einkaufen", log sie.

Ulysses hatte die restliche Mahlzeit auf ihrem Teller komplett verdrückt. Emilia warf dem leeren Teller einen ebenso leeren Blick zu.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", murmelte Ulysses, der ihren Blick offensichtlich als Enttäuschung interpretiert hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch etwas essen wolltest."

„Nein, ich war eh satt. Vergiss es." Emilias Worte gingen schleppender als je zuvor. Die Angst hatte sie wieder fest im Griff und schien ihr Herz förmlich zerquetschen zu wollen. Morgen würde Lord Voldemort das Päckchen erhalten, also blieb ihr noch eine einsame Nacht. Plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass ihr die Nacht mit Sicherheit den Verstand rauben würde. Ganz alleine in einer dunklen Wohnung sitzen, bis auf nackte Panik, die einen nicht mehr losließ, und der Gewissheit im Nacken, dass man die letzten Stunden des Lebens praktisch an einer Hand abzählen konnte.

Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Das konnte sie nicht. Die Panik würde sie zerfressen und sie am Ende womöglich in den Selbstmord treiben.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Bella und Rodolphus, die sich inzwischen eine große Flasche Rotwein bestellt hatten und beschwipst vor sich hin kicherten. Es fiel Emilia schwer, sich Bellatrix Lestrange als Ehefrau vorzustellen, schließlich hatten sie sich erst vor wenigen Tagen einen erbitterten und hässlichen Kampf im _Madame Impérial_ geliefert. Dort hatte sie Bella als wahres Teufelsweib erlebt. Allerdings wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass vielleicht auch Bella sie – oder eher die Umbra Inkognito –ebenso als eine Art von Monster beschreiben würde. Umso surrealer und ironischer erschien Emilia deshalb ihre heutige Begegnung im _Tropfenden Kessel_, wo sie selbst und Bellatrix völlig unbehelligt voneinander den Abend verbrachten. Unbehelligt und in Bellas Fall auch unwissend.

Wenn sie um die Identität der Umbra Inkognito wüsste, würde sie Emilia bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit umbringen. Das würde Emilia zumindest die Wartezeit auf den grausigen Tod verkürzen, der ihr bevorstand.

Irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Gedanke. Die Wartezeit verkürzen, genau das wollte sie.

Emilia wandte sich von ihrem Platz ab und schritt in Richtung Theke, während sie begann, ihren Verlobungsring zu lockern. Schnell und heimlich griff sie nach dem Umschlag, der die Rechnung enthielt und für Tisch Nummer acht bestimmt war.

Als sie zu Ulysses zurückkehrte, musterte er sie kritisch. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte er sich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe bloß unsere Rechnung bezahlt. Bist du fertig? Können wir gehen?"

Trödelnd suchte er seine Sachen zusammen, Emilia schnappte ihm Mütze und seinen Schak unter den Fingern weg und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihr schnell aus dem Lokal zu folgen.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bevor du zur Arbeit musst", verkündete sie, als sie vor die Tür traten und der Regen ihre klammgewordenen Haare sofort wieder durchnässte. Sie befanden sich nun in der Charing Cross Road und ein paar Muggel huschten an ihnen vorbei, die Regenschirme mit beiden Händen umklammert, denn der Wind riss an ihnen.

Emilia hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Eine halbe Stunde war alles, was ihr von dieser Liebe blieb. Sie wandte sich zu Ulysses um, packte ihn am Kiefer und überfiel ihn mit einem so leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass ein paar jugendliche Muggel, die gerade aus dem Plattenladen nebenan traten, verstohlen zu kichern begannen.

Ulysses war merklich verdattert und schien Emilia zuerst auf Abstand halten zu wollen, doch dann ergab er sich doch dem plötzlichen Überfall. Als sie von ihm abließ, glänzten seine grauen Augen gleichzeitig vor Vergnügen und vor Verliebtsein.

„Eine halbe Stunde, Ulysses", raunte sie ihm verheißungsvoll zu. „Ich will, dass wir nach Hause disapparieren."

Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er so ein Angebot niemals hätte abschlagen können. Er war zu verrückt nach ihr und zu süchtig nach der körperlichen Liebe. Und sie hatte Recht: Ulysses lächelte sie anzüglich an und ließ seine Hände ihre Taille abwärts bis zu ihrer Hüfte fahren. „Okay, ich bin dabei", sagte er und küsste sie.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Bellatrix und Rodolphus hatten so viel Rotwein getrunken, bis sie blau waren, und Bella grölte über einen Aurorenwitz, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass Rodolphus ihn an diesen Tag schon mehrmals erzählt hatte.

Beim Lachen musste sie sich schwer auf den Tisch aufstützen, um nicht von der Sitzbank zu rutschen. „Den musch isch mir merken, Phus!", kicherte sie, obwohl ihr Gedächtnis momentan ungefähr genauso wässrig war wie der Wein. „Warte – äh – wie gingn der noch mal?"

Rodolphus hob den Zeigefinger und fuchtelte damit herum als wäre er ein großer Redenschwinger. „Pasch auf. Fängt so an: Da laufn zwei Auroren – nee…"

„Warns nicht drei Stück?", half Bella ihm nach.

Rodolphus, dessen Blick schon ganz stierend und abgekämpft war, kratzte sich den Dreitagebart. „Habs vergessen." Wieder grölte er, so laut, dass sich die strafenden Blicke der übrigen Gäste auf ihn richteten.

Bella hielt sich den Bauch, der ihr vor lauter Lachen schon ganz wehtat. Ihr Weinglas rutschte ihr aus der Hand und zerschlug klirrend auf dem Boden. Rodolphus grölte noch ein bisschen lauter.

Einem spontanen Einfall folgend, wuchtete Bella sich auf die Füße, torkelte zu ihrem Mann und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Sie drückte mit der Hand seinen Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze seine bebende Halsschlagader entlang. Wie zur Bestätigung tastete seine Hand wiederum unter ihren Mantel und Rock, bis er etwas fand, mit dem er sich näher beschäftigen konnte.

„Was willst du, Phus?", fragte sie lauernd. „Willscht eingeritten werdn?" Dabei begann sie, ihre Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen, während die Finger seiner Hand dafür sorgten, dass sich ihr Puls und Atem beschleunigte.

„Ja, genau", stöhnte er. „Schön weiterreitn."

Ein lautes Räuspern gebot sowohl Bellas als auch Rodolphus alkoholbedingtem Realitätsverlust Einhalt. Als Bella sich umdrehte, sah sie sich ein paar Dutzend Gästen gegenüber, die alle wie vom Donner gerührt auf ihren Plätzen saßen und zu ihnen hinüberstarrten. Einem Mann war sein Monokel in die Suppe geplumpst, und eine alte Hexe in goldroter Robe sah aus, als sei ihr Herz schon vor gut zwei Minuten stehen geblieben.

„Oh", murmelte Bella bloß. „Ganz vergessn…" Dann blinzelte sie zu Tom dem Wirt hoch, der sich vor ihren Tisch aufgebaut hatte und nun erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem knollennasigen und cholerischen Drachen hatte. „Würden Sie bitte das Lokal verlassen?", fragte er mit bemühter Freundlichkeit, was allerdings sehr kläglich klang. Er knallte ihnen den Umschlag mit der Rechnung auf den Tisch und rauschte davon, nicht ohne ihnen noch einen letzten bitterbösen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen.

Bella und Rodolphus grinsten sich verstohlen an, bevor sie nach der Rechnung griff, den Umschlag öffnete und –

_Klonk_

Ein silberner Ring glitt aus dem Umschlag, schlug auf den Tisch auf und blieb funkelnd liegen.

„Hast n Schatz gefunden, Bella?", grinste Rodolphus.

Neben der Rechnung befand sich noch ein kleiner Pergamentfetzen in dem Umschlag. Bella zog ihn hervor und las:

_Kommt dir der Ring bekannt vor, Lestrange?_

_Erinnert er dich an jemanden?_

_Emilia_

Schlagartig war Bellatrix wieder nüchtern, als hätte der aufsteigende Hass all den Alkohol in ihrem Blut vollständig verbrannt. Mit bebenden Fingern knüllte sie die Nachricht zusammen. „Emilia", knurrte sie. „Emilia ist die Umbra Inkognito."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Miss Voldemort: **Der Getötete Ritter ist sowohl in DDK als auch in „Die Unteren Ränge" vorgekommen und war bis dato immer der Ort mit dem größten Ekelfaktor ;)

Severus wollte Evan einfach nicht vor den wildgewordenen Schminkutensilien warnen, als sie Iliads Berghütte betreten haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich lieber auf Evans Kosten amüsieren, anstatt zu rufen: „OMG, in Deckung, eine Puderquaste!" Und so kam halt eins zum anderen.

Bella lebt in dem Weinkeller, zusammen mit ihrem Mann. Es gibt so viele FFs, wo sie in irgendeinen Wahnsinns-Anwesen leben, dass ich einfach etwas anderes schreiben wollte. Aber der Weinkeller ist sehr groß und sicherlich auch komfortabel, so dass die beiden alles andere tun, als wie arme Schlucker zu leben.

Hoffe, du freust dich darüber, dass Bella in diesem Kapitel wieder die Hauptrolle spielt ;)

**Seline Snape: **Cool, dass du die Sache mit dem Griechischen Feuer sogar erraten hast. Gerade bei dieser Rätselfrage hatte ich mir am meisten Sorgen gemacht, weil ich dachte, da kommt kein Schwein drauf (mal abgesehen von Severus natürlich )


	28. Nachtschicht

**28. Emilia Eliassen: Nachtschicht**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Gefangengenommen _

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Kaum wurde die Identität der Umbra Inkognito – Emilia Eliassen - geklärt, nimmt ein weiterer Verräter zu Lord Voldemort Kontakt auf: Ein Mann namens Leo von St. Fevus, der die Kräfte der gestohlenen Armbrust gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst einsetzen will. Nichtsdestotrotz soll Emilia bestraft werden. Und nachdem sie ihren Verrat gegenüber Bellatrix freiwillig zugegeben hat, soll sich die Schlinge um ihren Hals nun endlich zuziehen… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Warnung: Kapitel ab 16 wegen Gewaltszenen etc. **

_Abend des 23. Julis 1978_

Wie ein Fisch am Harken folgte Ulysses ihr durch ihre Dachgeschosswohnung, bis Emilia sich auf das Bett im Schlafzimmer setzte und zu ihrem Verlobten aufblickte. Ulysses entwand sich schnell seiner Robe und machte ungefähr den Eindruck eines aufgeregten Kindes, dem man ein Geschenk in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Seine offensichtliche Ahnungslosigkeit kam ihr wahnsinnig unwirklich, ja, fast schon naiv vor. Es war traurig, wenn man bedachte, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung davon haben konnte, dass Emilia weit mehr war, als eine einfache Bibliothekarin, und auch zu sehr viel mehr _fähig_ war, als bloß Bücher zu sortieren und auszuleihen.

Emilia löste mit verschwommen Blick den Knoten ihrer Schuhe, doch ihre Fingerspitzen fühlten sich taub und gefühllos an.

Regen hämmerte gegen die Fensterscheibe und der Wind rüttelte und zerrte daran. Das Geräusch belegte ihre Ohren, die Welt außerhalb ihrer dunklen Wohnung in London schien in den Wassermassen untergehen zu wollen, doch allen voran war es Emilia selbst, die an ihren inneren Ängsten förmlich ersoff.

Ulysses zog sie mit sich auf die Matratze und nestelte an den Knöpfen ihres Oberteils. „Was ist, Emilia?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Soll ich dich ausziehen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr er fort, bis er Emilia und sich selbst von jedem Stofffetzen befreit hatte und beide nackt waren.

„Warte!", sagte sie scharf, als er versuchte sie auf den Bauch herumzudrehen, um sich wie ein Hund mit ihr zu vergnügen. Sie suchte seinen Blick und raunte ihm zu: „Ich will es romantisch haben … als wäre es das erste Mal."

_Dabei ist es das letzte Mal,_ höhnte eine verräterische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Ulysses blinzelte verwirrt, ließ sich aber widerstandslos auf die Bitte ein. „Nach den letzten Wochen", flüsterte er und unterbrach sich kurz selbst, um sie zu küssen, „kann ein bisschen Romantik nicht schaden. Ich glaube, die allermeisten Männer würden mich um dich beneiden … du warst so…" Ulysses Worte gingen in ein leises Stöhnen über, während er langsam in sie hineinglitt.

„Was war ich, Ulysses?", fragte sie und strich ihm ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie feststellte, dass er die Augen vor Genuss geschlossen hatte. Tief im Herzen war er eben doch eindeutig ein Romantiker.

„Du bist ein Traum", wisperte er leise ins Ohr. „Im Bett bist du ein Traum. Und ganz besonders diese letzten paar Wochen … da hat dich eher der Teufel geritten, oder? Naja, obwohl man auch ebenso gut sagen könnte, der Teufel´ hätte _mich_ geritten.", fügte er feixend hinzu und grinste.

Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und suchte sich seinen Weg, als sie die Beine anwinkelte und ihn tiefer gleiten ließ. Gewohnheitsmäßig fiel Emilia in seinen zärtlichen Takt mit ein, genauso wie sie aus lauter Gewohnheit begann, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren ihre Fingerspitzen noch immer taub und ihr Verstand dem Körper viel zu weit entrückt, um wirklich etwas und zu spüren. Ulysses Atem, sein hämmernder Puls – all das nahm sie nur aus der Ferne wahr, vielleicht wie ein Leuchtturmwärter, der auf seinem einsamen Posten die Schiffe am Horizont beobachtete.

Zu jedem anderem Zeitpunkt jedoch hätte sie diese Form der romantischen Liebe wirklich genossen. Tastend und schnuppernd, als wäre er ein noch blinder Hundewelpe, liebte Ulysses sie, während er ihren Hals entlang küsste und ihr Worte zuflüsterte, die sie an manch anderen Tagen wirklich berührt hätten. Warum begriff sie erst jetzt, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten musste?

„Emil?", seufzte Ulysses zwischen zwei Atemzügen. „Emilia?"

„Ja?"

Ulysses strich ihr über die Wange und lächelte flüchtig. „Das war eine gute Idee … dieses romantische Schäferstündchen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns ab demnächst wirklich keine Gedanken mehr wegen dieser Verhütungsgeschichte machen?"

Emilia verspannte sich und sie starrte zu der Zimmerdecke hinauf, wo sich die Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen zu drehen begann. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie hölzern. Natürlich wusste sie sehr genau, was er meinte, denn das Thema hatte er bereits öfter angesprochen, in den vergangenen Monaten mehr als ein Dutzend Mal. Trotzdem kam es ihr grausam vor, dass er gerade heute und gerade jetzt wieder damit begann, sie mit seinem Kinderwunsch zu traktieren.

„Du weißt was ich meine, Emil…" Er kam über sie und küsste sie erneut. Sein Körper war verschwitzt, während sich ihre eigene Haut seltsam kalt anfühlte. „Gut, du hast gerade deinen Job geschmissen, aber andererseits … ich meine, wir sind beide Ende Zwanzig und ganz allmählich könnte man darüber nachdenken, dass wir –"

„Das Thema verschieben wir besser", sagte sie bestimmend. Emilia wusste, wenn er die Wörter „Kinder" und „Hochzeit" auch nur erwähnen würde, würde sie die Nerven verlieren. Solche Angelegenheiten erschienen ihr als äußerst abstrakt, schöne Dinge aus einer anderen Welt. Und selbst diese abstrakten Gedanken wurden kurzerhand aus ihrem Bewusstsein gefegt, als vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut das Bild einer verrotteten Leiche auftauchte; ein madenzerfressener Schädel mit gebleckten Zähnen starrte ihr entgegen.

Emilia würgte keuchend.

„Was ist?" Ulysses hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen und sah sie aus sorgenvoll blickenden, grauen Augen heraus an.

„W-wie spät ist es?", rief Emilia der Tarnung halber. „Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?"

„Ach, wenn ich ein paar Minuten später komme-"

„_Nein!"_, rief Emilia lauter als beabsichtigt. Die Todesser würden vielleicht bald schon hier sein. Emilia könnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als dass Ulysses mit einer Horde wütender, blutzollfordernder Todesser zusammenstieß. Niemand konnte garantieren, dass sie ihm nicht auch etwas antun würden, obwohl er ein Reinblut war.

Sie nutzte den Moment seiner Überraschung um ihn umzuwerfen und nun selbst obenauf zu sein. Die Romantik war vergessen, Emilia beschloss, ihm zu geben war er wollte und dann dafür zu sorgen, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwand, um in Russland seine Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Sie umklammerte seine Handgelenke, riss ihm die Arme über den Kopf und fixierte ihn so auf der Matratze, während sie ihre Hüfte nicht nur auf und ab bewegte, sondern regelrecht auf ihn einhämmerte. Ulysses reagierte mit einem begeisterten Ächzen, er bog den Rücken durch um sich noch näher an sie zu pressen und tiefer zu dringen. „Nennst – du – das – Romantik?", keuchte er stoßweise.

„Halt die Klappe und beeil dich. Du musst zur Arbeit!" Ihr eigener Atem brannte ihr so heiß in der Kehle wie Fieberatem. Ihr Puls raste, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und bewegte sich weiter, immer schneller und mit immer mehr Nachdruck. Trotz ihrer finsteren Gedanken und der Angst, sie war zufrieden mit sich, als Ulysses sich lautaufstöhnend unter ihr wand und das Gesicht verzog. Er riss seine Arme frei und umklammerte ihre Hüften, als wollte er versuchen eine Boje unter die Wasseroberfläche zu ziehen. Er drückte sich tief in sie hinein, so tief wie er es brauchte und dann, nachdem sie sich noch drei oder vier Mal mit ihm bewegt hatte, schrie er endlich vor Erlösung leise auf.

Ein befriedigtes Grinsen huschte über Ulysses Gesicht, als er sich wieder auf die Matratze zurückfallen ließ und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Okay, jetzt bin ich wunschlos glücklich. Jetzt könnte ich sterben."

Emilia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, stieg von ihm hinunter und warf ihm seine Kleidung zu.

„Willst du mich loswerden?", erkundigte er sich stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, ich will nur nicht, dass du gefeuert wirst", stellte sie klar, während sie sich selbst anzog, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte sie natürlich, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwand.

Ulysses, der als Säugling offenbar mit der Essenz reiner Gelassenheit gestillt worden sein musste, trödelte wie immer herum. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster auf die regennasse Muggelstraße, die von einer alten Straßenlaterne erhellt wurde. Emilia, die misstrauisch geworden war, trat hinzu und spähte ebenfalls hinaus. Dort, etwas Abseits des schummrigen Lichtkegels aber trotzdem noch gut sichtbar, stand eine große Gestalt in schwarzer Robe. Instinktiv hätte Emilia sich beinahe geduckt, stattdessen umklammerte sie das Fensterbrett so fest, dass ihr die Knochen aus dem Handrücken weiß hervortraten.

„Der steht da schon die ganze Zeit", murmelte Ulysses, während er sich mit seinem rebellischen Schnürsenkel einen wilden Kampf lieferte, ehe er ihn mit einem Knoten gezähmt hatte.

Emilia griff Ulysses am Handgelenk und führte ihn vom Fenster weg, bevor sie ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Okay, bist du startklar? Wie lange dauert deine Nachtschicht? Nimmst du Überstunden? Besuchst du danach Elicius?"

„Überstunden?", echote er, als hätte er es mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Fremdwort zutun. „Emilia, ich hab doch noch nie Überst-"

„Warum nicht heute, hm? Einmal ist immer das erste Mal."

Irgendein Muskel zuckte in seinem Gesicht. „Du bist echt schräg drauf."

Sie versuchte verschmitzt zu grinsen und fuhr ihm durch die braunen Haare, was Ulysses jedoch mit einem Murren quittierte.

Ein seltsam entrückter und schwer zu definierender Schmerz durchzuckte Emilia, als sie sich bewusst machte, dass dies die letzten Augenblicke waren, die sie mit ihrem Verlobten verbringen würde. Ihr Kopf schien sich schlichtweg zu weigern, diese Tatsache zu begreifen; einzusehen, dass der Tod sie letztendlich doch eingeholt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Ulysses etwas Wichtiges zu sagen? Irgendetwas, dass ihm in Erinnerung bleiben würde, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Etwas mit Bedeutung.

Sie starrte in seine grauen Augen, in denen noch immer ein Ausdruck amüsierter Verwirrung herrschte, nachdem sie ihm die Überstunden vorgeschlagen hatte. Emilia öffnete den Mund, doch sie blieb stumm.

Ulysses spähte an ihr vorbei und hinüber zu der mechanischen Uhr, die an der Wand tickte. „Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich zu spät", seufzte er. „Ich muss verschwinden." Er entwand seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, drückte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die trockenen Lippen und trat dann auf den kleinen, praktischen Kamin zu. Nach einer Hand voll Flohpulver und dem kurzen Aufflammen smaragdgrünen Feuers, war Ulysses verschwunden. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

Emilia stand im Halbdunkeln der kleinen Dachgeschosswohnung und starrte ins Leere. _Abschiede,_ dachte sie, _sollten immer so sein. Naiv und heiter, weil man nichts Böses ahnt._

Dennoch hatte sie das bittere Gefühl, einen bedeutenden Moment nicht genutzt zu haben. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen … was für eine eigenartige Gewissheit. Emilia hatte den Eindruck, als wäre ihr die emotionale Verwirrung förmlich bis in den Kopf gekrochen, sie schwindelte und musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Jetzt hatte sie tatsächlich alles hinter sich gelassen – nur noch Lord Voldemort lag vor ihr.

Emilia wankte in die Küche und lugte vorsichtig durch die Gardine, nur um festzustellen, dass die große Gestalt in der schwarzen Robe, die einsam vor dem Muggelhaus stand, noch immer anwesend war. Vielleicht bildete Emilia es sich ein, doch sie hatte den Eindruck, dass der Mann ab und zu den Blick hob, um zu der Dachgeschosswohnung hinaufzuspähen.

Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Emilias Magen aus. Sie setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl um ihre schweren Beine zu entlasten, während sie den Kopf in den Händen vergrub. Vielleicht wäre es besser, sich einfach ein Messer zu nehmen und die Sache selbst zu erledigen? Selbstmord statt grausamer Folter. Doch Emilia verdrängte den Gedanken ganz schnell aus ihrem Kopf. Ein Selbstmord dürfte Lord Voldemort nur noch wütender machen und womöglich würde Emilias Strafe dann auf die übertragen, die ihr am nächsten standen: Elicius und Ulysses.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Zeit lang reglos und schlaff da gehockt hatte, warf sie einen weiteren heimlichen Blick aus dem Fenster – zwei schwarzgekleidete Gestalten standen nun nahe der Straßenlaterne, unbewegt und offensichtlich schweigend, während sie auf etwas zu warten schienen.

Danach beschloss Emilia, auf die Blicke hinaus zu verzichten; sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz könnte vor Panik in der Brust zerbersten. Sie wollte weder sehen noch wissen, wer sich da draußen vor dem Haus versammelte, um Emilia zu holen wie die Raubtiere.

Eine ganze Zeit lang – vielleicht waren es ein oder zwei Stunden – geschah nichts, bis plötzlich leise Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren, die immer lauter wurden. Schritte vieler schwerer Stiefel, die dem alten, knarrfreudigen Holz der Treppe ordentlich zusetzten. Dann – Emilia schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft – klopfte es an ihrer Wohnungstür. Genau drei Mal. Laut, dunkel und bedeutungsschwer klang es in ihren Ohren.

Sie hob den Kopf, sah in Richtung Tür, die mit einem hässlichen Quietschen aufsprang. Jemand, ein Schatten, schlüpfte ins Innere der Wohnung. Im schummrigen Licht der Straßenlampe, das durch die wenigen Fenster floss, erkannte sie das bleiche Gesicht einer Frau, die Emilia ebenfalls entdeckt hatte und in die Küche trat. Ein so hinterhältiges Lächeln hatte Emilia noch nie erlebt, doch Bellatrix Lestrange schenkte ihr dieses Lächeln mit aller Großzügigkeit.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Emilia", grüßte sie ohne jegliche Höflichkeit, hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Brust. „Aufstehen", befahl sie kalt.

Emilia stand auf und hob andeutungsweise die Hände. Bella trat vor und griff nach Emilias Zauberstab, der aus der Tasche ihrer Hose lugte. Für einen Moment standen sie sich so nah, dass Emilia den Geruch von Rotwein wahrnahm, der von Bella ausging. Auch Bella sog Luft durch ihre spitze Nase und ihr hinterhältiges Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Schweiß gerochen, der sich inzwischen in ihre Kleidung gesogen haben musste. Der Schweiß, der noch von dem Akt mit Ulysses stammte.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Emilia. „Bist du alleine gekommen?"

Bella schnaubte belustigt. „Dir wollen zu viele Todesser an den Kragen. Ich bin keine Spielverderberin, also habe ich ein paar Freunde und Bekannte mitgebracht." Bella trat zurück, schleuderte Emilias Zauberstab in eine dunkle Ecke und rief dann über die Schulter hinweg: „Los, herkommen! Und vergesst die Zauberbanne nicht. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass unsere liebe Umbra Inkognito einfach disappariert, oder das die Muggelnachbarn verdächtige Schreie hören, nicht wahr Emilia?", fügte sie mit hämisch blitzenden Augen an Emilia gewandt hinzu.

Ein kleiner Tross unförmiger, schwarzgewandter Gestalten schlüpfte in die Wohnung, doch es war zu dunkel, als dass Emilia sie alle hätte erkennen können. Doch zumindest erkannte sie ihren Bruder Rodolphus, der mit schweren Schritten die Küche betrat, seiner Ehefrau eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, und Emilia spöttisch betrachtete.

„Rodolphus…", sagte Emilia beinahe entrüstet. „Du bist wirklich widerlich."

„Warum? Nur weil du meine Halbschwester bist?", entgegnete er. „Du warst doch schon immer ein Miststück, Emilia, du verdienst den Tod. Du verdienst Strafe."

„Diese Worte – aus deinem Mund?" Ihr gelang das Kunststück ihn feixend anzugrinsen. „Das nennt man dann wohl Ironie?" Dann schwappte ihr Blick hinüber zu der Gestalt hinter Rodolphus, die so groß und wuchtig war, dass sie die Sicht auf die übrigen Todesser versperrte: Zebulon Huntsville.

Emilia spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und sich in den Füßen staute. „Ihn habe ihr also auch mitgebracht", stellte sie tonlos fest. Zebulon grunzte kichernd und Bella und ihr Ehemann tauschten einen selbstbeglückwünschenden Blick aus; offenbar war es ihre Idee gewesen.

Emilia hätte sich keine widerlichere Kreatur als Zebulon Huntsville vorstellen können. Sie hatte Dinge über ihn gehört, die nicht nur grausam und furchtbar waren, sondern allen voran übelkeitserregend. Ja, selbst für Menschen wie Emilia. Sie hatte für sich entschieden, dass dieser Mann wohl zu jener Art Mensch gehörte, die bereits mit verquerten Geist und bösem Blut auf die Welt kamen – und mit einem Hang zu perversen Gelüsten.

Die Tatsache, dass Zebulon Huntsville anwesend war, sagte Emilia, dass man wahrscheinlich versuchen würde, sie vorab zu brechen. Zebulon hatte schon viele gebrochen, besonders solche, die zuvor nach an das Gute im Menschen geglaubt hatten. Ein naiver Irrglaube, wenn man es mit einem Todesser wie ihm zu tun hatte.

Zebulon Huntsville schenkte ihr ein anzügliches Grinsen. Seine Zähne waren groß und gelb und eine ganze Reihe von ihnen fehlte. „Bist bereit fürn Tod, Kleine?", fragte er. „Bist nicht mal dreißig, oder? Ist immer schade, wenn junge Fraun tragisch ums Lebn komm, was?"

„Jung?", zischte Emilia finster. „Du hast doch bereits Menschen auf dem Gewissen, die gute zwanzig Jahre jünger sind als ich, Huntsville."

Sein Grinsen verbreitete sich noch; Emilia wurde schlecht vor Wut und Furcht.

Mit einem leisen Räuspern lenkte Bellatrix die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen, dir deinen Ring zurückzugeben." Sie durchsuchte ihre Taschen, fand offenbar was sie suchte und streckte Emilia den silbernen Verlobungsring entgegen. „Dachte, du wolltest ihn vielleicht wiederhaben, nachdem du ihn mir erst so großzügig überlassen hast."

Emilias Finger zuckten, als sie nach dem Ring in Bellas ausgestreckter Hand greifen wollte, doch ihr Argwohn ließ sie verharren. Der seltsame Ausdruck in Bellas Gesicht gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Bellas Grinsen war bösartig, das Funkeln in ihren dunklen Augen linkisch wie das einer Katze.

„Nimm schon!", drängte Bella. „Nimm den Ring."

Doch Emilia reagierte nicht. Bella seufzte gespielt, griff ein weiteres Mal in ihre Tasche und zog wieder etwas hervor. Als sie die Finger öffnete, lag auch auf dieser Handfläche ein silberner Ring. Emilia glaubte zuerst an einen Trick, oder vielmehr glaubte sie zuerst an gar nichts. Sie starrte die beiden identischen Ringe an und ihr Kopf schien sich für einen Moment schlichtweg zu weigern, über das Hintergründige, über die Bedeutung nachzudenken. Erst nach einigen Sekunden dämmerte es Emilia.

Der eine Ring gehörte tatsächlich ihr.

Und der andere Ring gehörte –

Ulysses.

„_Nein!"_, schrie sie. Plötzlich schien ihr Herz nicht mehr schlagen zu wollen. Sie spürte, wie es sich vor blankem Entsetzen in ihrer Brust zusammenzog, zu schmerzen begann.

Bella starrte sie an und ein diabolisches Lächeln durchschnitt ihr Gesicht wie eine offene Wunde. In Emilias Ohren klang die Stimme fern und entrückt, als Bella sagte: „Der Grund, warum wir so lange gebraucht haben um dir diesen Besuch hier abzustatten – wir haben Russland einen Besuch abgestattet, nachdem wir erfahren hatten, dass das Druckmittel´ dort heute Nachtschicht hat."

Emilia stolperte einen Schritt zurück, der Küchenstuhl fiel zu Boden. Nun raste ihr Puls davon und pumpte eiskalte Sturzbäche durch ihre Adern. Sie musste den Mund aufreißen, weil sie Angst hatte zu ersticken.

Bella, Rodolphus und Zebulon lachten dreckig.

„Jetzt ist sie baff", stellte Rodolphus fest. „Was ist los, Schwester? Du bist doch sonst immer so gefühlskalt."

Bella legte den Kopf schief und schmunzelte. „Ihr Verlobter scheint ihr richtig am Herzen zu liegen, was? Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Ulysses, richtig?"

Zebulon machte den Weg zur Küche frei und winkte einen vierten Todesser herbei, der recht klein und gedrungen war. Erebus Nott war sein Name, und Erebus hatte seine Arme unter die Achseln eines anderen, reglosen Mannes gewinkelt und zerrte diesen nun in die Küche, wo er den Mann - Ulysses - auf den kalten Boden sinken ließ.

Emilia rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sie wollte sich nicht auf Ulysses stürzen, nur um festzustellen, dass er tot war. Stattdessen starrte sie ihren Verlobten einige Sekunden lang an, bis sie feststellte, dass er atmete. Aus einer hässlichen Platzwunde an der Stirn sickerte etwas Blut auf den Boden, Ulysses selbst schien jedoch nur ohnmächtig.

Erebus zog seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn leise murmelnd durch die Luft, so dass Ulysses aufzuckte, als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag erwischt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und fliegendem Atem wandte er seinen Kopf, bis er die Todesser entdeckte, die an der Schwelle zur kleinen Küche standen und einheitlich finster auf ihn herabstarrten. Eine Erkenntnis schien Ulysses zu dämmern, mit fahriger Bewegung betastete er seine Stirn und schrak zusammen, als er die blutige Platzwunde mit seinen zitternden Fingern berührte.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Ulysses", grüßte Bellatrix schadenfroh grinsend.

Ulysses stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und brachte seine Arme und Beine gerade soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er vor den Todessern zurückwichen konnte und dabei donnernd mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante des Küchentisches stieß. Erst jetzt fiel ihm Emilia auf. Er blinzelte mit verblüfftem Entsetzen zu ihr hoch. „W-was geht hier vor?!", stotterte er.

Emilia sagte nichts, obwohl ihr Mund versuchte, beruhigende Worte zu bilden. Doch bis auf ein hässliches Krächzen brachte sie keinen Ton hervor.

Ulysses schreckstarrer Blick huschte zurück zu den Todessern, zu Rodolphus, der belustigt wirkte, zu Bella, die hämisch schmunzelte; Zebulon, der seine muskulösen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, und schlussendlich glitt sein Blick auch über Erebus Nott hinweg, der auf den Fußballen wiegte und sich immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen befeuchtete – auf eine Art, die widerlich obszön wirkte.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?!", schrie Ulysses ihnen entgegen. Er musste erkannt haben, dass es sich bei den vier schwarzgekleideten Gestalten um Todesser handelte, doch offenbar konnte er nicht begreifen, warum Todesser ausgerechnet hier aufgetaucht waren. Ulysses hatte sich während Lord Voldemorts jahrelangem Terror kaum besondere Sorgen gemacht; reinblütig und unauffällig wie er war, hatte er sich niemals als ein potentielles Opfer gesehen.

„Hast du es ihm nicht erzählt, Emilia?", fragte Bella gelangweilt. „Wie lange seid ihr verlobt? Über zehn Jahre?" Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Zehn Jahre und er hat nicht ein einziges Mal Verdacht geschöpft?"

Ulysses Kopf ruckte wieder nach rechts, wieder starrte er zu Emilia hoch, diesmal jedoch mit dem Ausdruck tiefer Verwirrung in den Augen. „Was…?"

Emilia wich seinem Blick aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen und ein Schmerz, der viel mehr war als nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, hämmerte in ihrem Brustkorb, ließ sie in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen.

Wie eine Katze schlich sich Bella heran und ehe Emilia reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Griff ihrer Schwägerin auch schon um ihr linkes Handgelenk geschlossen; mit spitzen, kratzenden Fingernägeln zerrte sie die Bandagen von Emilias Arm. Die körperlichen Schmerzen, die von ihren schlecht verheilenden Knochenbrüchen ausgingen, würgte Emilia dabei einfach hinunter. Als sämtliche Bandagen entfernt waren und ihr blasshäutiger, linker Unterarm schlussendlich frei lag, war dieser augenscheinlich unversehrt von Narben oder Malen. Bella schnaubte. „Hast es getarnt, was Emilia? Warum? Kannst du die Verantwortung und Pflicht, die _Er_ dir damit gegeben hat, nicht ertragen? Oder," und sie nickte in Ulysses Richtung, „ist es wegen deinem Verlobten? Damit er es nicht sieht, wenn ihr euch zusammen vergnügt?"

Bella hob ihren Zauberstab, berührte damit die Innenseite von Emilias Unterarm und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Langsam, wie kokelndes Papier, breitete sich schwarze Spuren auf ihrer Haut aus, verdichteten sich zu dunkelroten Linien und Formen, bis sie die Gestalt eines Totenkopfes angenommen hatten, aus dessen Knochenkiefer sich eine Schlange hervorwand.

Grob riss Bella Emilia in die Knie und mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hielt sie Ulysses Emilias gebranntmarkten Arm unter die Nase. Ulysses keuchte erstickt auf und erbleichte, den Blick unverwandt auf das Dunkle Mal gerichtet. Emilia musste ihn nicht direkt ansehen, sie wusste, welch Schock sich gerade in Ulysses Augen wiederspiegeln würde.

Die vier Todesser lachten und Bellatrix lachte am lautesten von allen. Zebulon trat vor und fuhr Ulysses durch die Haare, als wäre er ein Kind, das getröstet werden wollte. Ulysses reagierte nicht, doch Emilia schrie unwillkürlich und voller Entrüstung auf, und schlug Zebulons Hand weg.

Die dunklen Augen von Zebulon verengten sich, doch sein Gesicht wurde zu einer hässlich breitgrinsenden Grimasse. „Was ist?", kicherte er. „Eifersüchtig?"

Erst bei diesem Wort schreckte Ulysses zusammen, duckte sich unter der Hand des Hünen weg und drängte noch näher an den Küchentisch. Angewidert und warnend sah er zu Zebulon hoch, als ob er versuchen würde, ihn sich dadurch vom Hals zu halten. Doch Zebulon ließ sich natürlich nicht vom bloßen Blick eines Mannes einschüchtern, der mehr als einen Kopf kleiner und nicht einmal halb so schwer war wie er selbst. Er packte Ulysses, zog ihn zurück auf die Füße und drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen sich, um ihn am Weglaufen zu hindern.

Bella hob die Hand. „Warte noch, Zebulon", sagte sie und wandte sich an Emilia. „Kommen wir erst einmal zu den Formalitäten. Beantworte mir ein paar Fragen, Emilia. Willst du, dass wir deinen Verlobten Leid zufügen?"

Ulysses rief etwas, doch Zebulon drückte ihm seine borstenhaarige Pranke auf den Mund. Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…", murmelte sie.

Bella legte einen gespielt verständnisvollen Blick auf, als versuchte sie in die Rolle einer Muggelpsychiaterin zu schlüpfen. „Aha. Ich möchte klarstellen, dass Ulysses uns nun wirklich kein Dorn im Auge ist. Reines Blut, stammt aus einem recht guten Hause. Kein Blutsverräter. Wir würden ihn sogar am Leben lassen." Sie vollzog eine großzügige Geste, doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen blieb linkisch. „Er bleibt am Leben, wenn du dem Dunklen Lord erzählst, wo sich die Armbrust befindet und die Namen der anderen vier Verräter preisgibst."

Emilia straffte ihre Schultern. „Das werde ich nicht tun", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme und ignorierte Ulysses erstickten Aufschrei, genau wie sie ihre schmerzvollen Empfindungen ignorierte, die sich mit ganzer Kraft in ihr Herz zu bohren schienen.

Bellatrix sah sie an, als hätte sie sich verhört. Offenbar hatte sie mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Gut, dann werden wir Ulysses töten", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Dann tötet ihn."

Die vier Todesser sahen sich an, stirnrunzelnd, verblüfft, gehemmt.

„Wer von uns ist jetzt widerwärtig, Emilia?", fragte Rodolphus. „Ist dir nicht einmal dein Verlobter etwas wert?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte falsch auf.

Bellas Augen verengten sich skeptisch. „Wir werden sehen", zischte sie leise. „Große Töne hat sie ja schon immer gespuckt. Sie wird ihr Maul nicht mehr so weit aufreißen, wenn wir mit Ulysses fertig sind." Dann winkte sie ihrem Ehemann und bedeutete ihm vorzutreten. Emilia wurde von ihrem Halbbruder und ihrer Schwägerin rechts und links an der Schulter gepackt, während Rodolphus zusätzlich ihre Hände griff und sie hinter ihrem Rücken fixierte. Zebulon stieß Ulysses voran und hinaus aus der Küche, Erebus Nott folgte ihm. Rodolphus versetzte Emilia einen auffordernden Tritt in die Ferse, um sie zum Vorwärtsgehen zu animieren. Von Rodolphus und Bella grob dirigiert, trat sie aus der Küche und hinein in den dunklen Flur. Flüchtig nahm sie wahr, dass zwei weitere Todesser sich hier aufhielten und offenbar die Haustür sicherten. Beide waren jung; der eine, groß, blond und gutaussehend, machte einen seltsam unentschlossenen Eindruck und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der zweite, er musste siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt sein, war fahlgesichtig und dürr. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich kritisch über seine Hakennase hinweg, als würde ihm etwas an dieser Situation nicht behagen.

Emilia drehte unwillkürlich den Blick in seine Richtung, denn der Junge kam ihr mehr als nur bekannt vor, doch in ihrem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Durcheinander, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Dann war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden und Emilia tauchte in das fahle Zwielicht des Schlafzimmers, das Licht der Straßenlaterne malte seine eigenartigen Licht- und Schattenschläge über das Mobiliar und die Gesichter der Todesser.

Ulysses wurde von Zebulon flach und mit vollem Knieeinsatz gegen die Wand gedrückt. Rodolphus und Bellatrix pressten Emilia ebenfalls mit dem Oberkörper und dem Gesicht gegen die Tapete, so, dass sie kaum einen halben Meter von Ulysses entfernt war und sie die Panik in seinen Augen besonders gut erkennen konnte.

„Letzte Chance", sagte Bellatrix nahe Emilias Ohr. „Rede oder wir foltern deinen Verlobten. Oh, und damit meine ich nicht die sanften Methoden, sondern ich meine es _verdammt ernst_. Zebulon Huntsville habe ich nicht umsonst mitgenommen und du weißt sicherlich, wie er eine gelungene´ Folter definiert."

„Und bei Ulysses würd ich mir sogar besonders viel Mühe gebn, Emilia. Das schuld ich dir, weißt du?", gluckste Zebulon dunkel, woraufhin Ulysses voller Entsetzen versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der andere hielt ihn so mühelos fest, als wäre er nicht mehr als eine Stoffpuppe. Währenddessen glitten die dicken Wurstfinger Zebulons unter Ulysses Kleidungsschichten, Ulysses zuckte zurück und kämpfte noch energischer dagegen an, bis es ihm sogar gelang, gegen das Schienbein des anderen zu treten. Doch der Hüne war viel zu groß und kräftig und auch viel zu kampferprobt, um sich davon aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen, er grunzte bloß ungehalten, vielleicht wie ein Nilpferdbulle ungehalten gegrunzt hätte, wenn sich eine Mücke auf seinem Ohr niederließ um sich dort zu laben.

„Ich glaube, er möchte nicht, Huntsville", sagte Bella mit falschem Verständnis in der Stimme.

„So?", schnarrte Zebulon, packte Ulysses unvermittelt am Genick und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, so dass er ihm zuhören musste, als Zebulon ihm zuflüsterte: „Du möchtest nicht, was? Wie wärs, wenn du dich bei deiner klein Verlobtn beschwerst?" Und dabei drehte er Ulysses Kopf in Emilias Richtung, die nach wie vor von Bella und Rodolphus schraubstockartig festgehalten wurde. Ulysses war inzwischen kreideweiß geworden und er schien verbissen dagegen ankämpfen zu müssen, sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Ein Wort von Emilia und ich lass dich gehn", verkündete Zebulon und grinste Emilia über Ulysses Schulter hinweg anzüglich und gehässig an. „Vielleicht, wenn du sie ganz lieb drum bittest?"

Doch Ulysses gab kein Ton mehr von sich. Das wäre auch nicht nötig gewesen, denn die Todesangst und das stumme Flehen in seinem Blick waren universell und Emilia musste die Augen niederschlagen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Sie will nicht reden", knurrte Rodolphus und an Zebulon gewandt befahl er: „Kannst weitermachen."

Um Ulysses Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, schüttelte Zebulon ihn kurz wie einen Hund am Halsband. „Der findet mich scheinbar so widerlich", kicherte Zebulon dabei, „dass ich ihm nen Gefalln tun mag. Zieh dich aus, Ulysses." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, ließ Zebulon ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass alle einen besseren Blick auf den Mann hatten. Ulysses wich dennoch zurück und mit zitternden Lippen fragte er: „Was … ich – nein!"

„Du wirst dich ausziehn. Jetzt." Auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht lag noch immer ein entrücktes Grinsen, doch Zebulons Stimme war inzwischen dunkel und kalt und humorlos. Es war die Stimme eines Menschen, der sich in wildester Ungeduld befand. Erebus Nott, der hinter Zebulons massiger Gestalt stand, hatte wieder damit begonnen, sich mit der Zungenspitze über den Mund zu fahren. Er sah einem hungrigen Straßenhund nun sehr ähnlich.

Hilfesuchend ließ Ulysses seinen Blick umherwanden. Inzwischen war er bis zur Wand zurückgewichen und sein Körper war bis aufs äußerste gespannt, geradezu überspannt, denn die Muskeln in seinen Beinen zitterten. „Warum tut ihr das?", fragte er und in der aufgeladenen, dunklen Stimmung, in der sich die Todesser befanden, klang Ulysses sehr unbedeutend und klein.

„Weil deine Verlobte eine verräterische, kleine Schlampe ist, deswegen!", donnerte Bellatrix gereizt.

Nur kurz zuckte Ulysses Blick zu Emilia, aber er schien es nicht zu wagen, sie direkt anzusehen, beinahe als wäre sie ein gefährliches Monster.

Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren und er noch immer nichts anderes getan hatte, als sich schutzsuchend mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu pressen, explodierte Zebulon und er rammte Ulysses seine kräftige Faust in den Magen. Ulysses krümmte sich, ächzte vor Schmerzen und etwas - vielleicht Speichel, vielleicht Erbrochenes – presste sich durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch und tropfte auf den Boden. Ebenso wie Tränen.

Gerade wollte Zebulon zu einem weiteren Schlag ansetzen, da hob Ulysses abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, ich machs!", schluchzte er und wischte sich zerstreut den Mund sauber, ehe er damit anfing, sich mit zitternden Fingern an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen.

Selbstzufrieden beobachtete Zebulon ihn dabei und korrigierte ihn, als Ulysses Pullover und Schal einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. „Hat dir deine Mama nicht gezeigt, wie man das Zeug zusammn legt?"

Ulysses sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Machs richtig!", befahl Zebulon und deutete auf die Klamotten am Boden.

Mit zitternden Fingern legte Ulysses Pullover, Schal und auch die folgenden Kleidungsstücke zusammen, bis er nackt war.

„Und jetzt leg das Zeug dahin!" Erneut zeigte Zebulon mit dem Finger, diesmal auf einen Stuhl, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Um ihn zu erreichen, musste sich Ulysses an den Hünen vorbeiquetschen und Emilia sah ihn zusammenzucken, als sein entblößter Körper dabei zum ersten Mal den von Zebulon berührte.

„Jetzt stell dich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand." Zebulons Stimme klang ruhig und zufrieden, als er das sagte und ganz sicherlich genoss er den Anblick. Ulysses jedoch zögerte und er zögerte zu Recht. Vorsichtig warf er Emilia einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm erzähln, was passiert, wenn er mir nicht gehorcht", schlug Zebulon vor und wandte sich ebenfalls an sie.

Emilia konnte es sich vorstellen, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, Ulysses mitzuteilen, dass er Zebulon unter allen Umständen gehorchen sollte. Folter blieb Folter.

Wieder verstrichen einige Sekunden, in denen Emilia stumm blieb und Ulysses weiterhin reglos die Wand anstarrte, ohne sich ihr auch nur im Geringsten zu nähern. Und nach Ablauf dieser Sekunden explodierte Zebulon erneut. Er packte die Arme des anderen, verschränkte sie hinter dem Rücken und stieß Ulysses vorwärts, so dass dieser ungebremst mit der Stirn voran gegen die Wand krachte. Blut spritzte auf die Tapete, als Ulysses Platzwunde dadurch erneut aufgerissen wurde, doch Zebulon zeigte sich gnadenlos. Voller Wut schlug er den Kopf des anderen noch ein zweites, drittes und viertes Mal gegen den festen Untergrund, bis Ulysses völlig benommen und halb bewusstlos verstummte.

Das wiederum nutzte Zebulon aus. Ungeduldig löste er mit einer Hand seinen Gürtel und zog seine eigene Kleidung ein Stück hinunter.

Emilia sah weg. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich verbissen auf die Spinnenfäden hoch oben in der Zimmerdecke, die sich leicht in der Zugluft bewegten. Warum hatte sich das alles so entwickelt? Warum war der schlimmste nur denkbare Fall eingetreten? All die Jahre hatte sie sich geistig auf ihre Bestrafung vorbereitet, hatte sich damit abgefunden schlussendlich gefoltert und ermordet zu werden – und nun war es ausgerechnet ihr Verlobter, der an ihrer Stelle leiden und sterben musste.

„Ihr seid solche Schweine!", stieß sie hervor und blinzelte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt", entgegnete Bella. „Hast immer die Taffe gespielt. Wir wollen nur sichergehen, dass du angemessen bestraft wirst. Ulysses bedeutet dir eine ganze Menge, oder? Selbst als Umbra Inkognito verkleidet, hast du den Verlobungsring getragen." Sie fasste Emilias Kinn und zwang sie, den Blick zu senken, so dass sie nicht an Ulysses und Zebulon vorbeischauen konnte. „Und jetzt sieh hin!", befahl Bella schroff.

Zebulons Hand war inzwischen irgendwo, wo sie nicht sein sollte, davon profitierend, dass Ulysses benommen und wehrlos war, mit einem blutbesprenkelten Gesicht und keuchendem Atem. Als sie das sah, musste Emilia unwillkürlich aufschreien. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihr Hass und ihre blinde Ohnmacht schienen sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. „STOPP! Ich schwör, ich bring dich um, Huntsville! ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Zebulon hielt tatsächlich für einen Moment inne, blinzelte tumb. „Stopp?", echote er. „Du meinst, du willst auspackn?"

Emilia bleckte unwillkürlich die Zähne. „Ich bring dich um, wenn du nicht aufhörst. Lasst Ulysses gehen!"

„Ah, so läuft das aber nicht", sagte Zebulon und grinste nun wieder. „Wär gegn die Spielregeln. Wir lassn Ulysses nicht gehn, bevor du geständig bist. Aber du hast ja noch Zeit, es dir zu überlegn, Mädel. Das hier wird nicht so schnell vorbei sein, nicht war Kollegn?"

Erebus Nott, der die Szene begierig beobachtet hatte, nickte daraufhin wie selbstverständlich und sagte etwas sehr Obszönes, woraufhin Ulysses in Angsttränen ausbrach und mit erstickter Stimme um Erbarmen flehte.

Doch Menschen wie Zebulon Huntsville hatten noch nie aufgehört, nur weil jemand sie darum bat. Im Gegenteil: Zebulon schien das Gewinsel regelrecht anzustacheln. Sichtbar anzustacheln. Mit der freien Hand postierte er sich hinter Ulysses, der plötzlich verstummte. Für ein paar lange Sekunden war sein hektischer, überschlagender Atem das einzige Geräusch in dem Zimmer, bis auf den Regen, der noch immer gegen das Fenster klatschte.

Zebulon ruckte mit den Hüften ein Stück nach vorne; Ulysses ächzte zwischen die geschlossenen Zahnreihen hindurch. Als er die Augen zusammenkniff, packte Zebulon ihn grob bei den Kopfhaaren und bellte in sein Ohr: „Sieh deine Verlobte an! Mach die Augn auf, sieh sie an! Vergiss nicht, ihr dafür zu dankn, Mann!"

Ulysses tat es. Er öffnete seine Augenlider und sein panischer Blick streifte Emilia genau in dem Moment, als Zebulon so fest zustieß, als ob er vorhatte, Ulysses an der Wand zu zerquetschen. Ulysses schmerzverzerrter Aufschrei halte durch die Dachgeschosswohnung und Emilias Nervenkostüm brach in sich zusammen. Mit seltsamer Deutlichkeit nahm sie das Wimmern war, das ihre Kehle hochgestiegen war; Tränen, so salzig dass sie auf ihrer trockenen Haut zu brennen schienen, traten aus ihren Augen.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lord Voldemorts Zorn so schwer wiegen würde. Die Bestrafung hatte sie sich weniger elendiger, entwürdigender und schamloser vorgestellt. Doch das, was Zebulon mit Ulysses tat, war schlimmer als alles, was Emilia sich je in dunkelsten Farben hätte ausmalen können. Rücksichtslos wie ein Tier fiel er über ihren Verlobten her, riss an ihm herum, biss ihn, hämmerte mit seinem Gemacht in ihn hinein wie ein Verrückter mit einem Dolch. Und in seiner Extase brüllte Zebulon die widerwärtigsten und verachtendsten Dinge und war dabei voller Absicht so laut, dass Ulysses heisere Schreie untergingen.

Die Zeit verstrich abartig langsam und Ulysses, der sich kaum mehr aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen halten konnte, atmete angestrengt durch die Nase und hatte die Zähne ganz fest zusammen gebissen, wie jemand der versuchte, große Schmerzen hinunterzuschlucken. Und er zitterte. Kläglich wie ein nasses, neugeborenes Kätzchen, das seine Mutter nicht mehr finden konnte.

Schließlich – und es musste mehr als eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, so erschien es Emilia – ließ Zebulon von ihm ab, zog seine Kleidung zu Recht und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Ulysses sackte zu Boden und auf die Knie, wo er verstummt sitzen blieb.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Zebulon höhnisch. „Was nun, Emilia? Redest du? Du weißt, wir könn ihm noch viel mehr als das antun."

Bei diesen Worten schluchzte Ulysses auf.

„Also rede besser", fuhr Zebulon vollkommen unberührt fort. „Rede und wir lassn deinen Verlobtn gehn. Na, ist dasn Angebot?"

„Ich rede nicht!", sagte Emilia wieder.

Die Stimmung in den Raum wurde mit einem mal erdrückend finster. Erebus Nott sah fragend nach seinen Kollegen um, Zebulon stand da und schien es als persönliche Beleidigung zu empfinden, dass jemand selbst jetzt noch nicht geständig sein wollte.

Doch Emilia hatte ihre Gründe. Sie hatte sich für den Verrat an Lord Voldemort entschieden, hatte ihren Tod in Kauf genommen. Ein Geständnis abzulegen würde bedeuten, all das zu verraten wofür sie und die übrigen Abtrünnigen gekämpft hatten; sie würde die Namen ihrer Verbündeten nennen müssen. Auch den Namen ihres Bruders Elicius. Ja, sie war tatsächlich bereit sich und Ulysses zu opfern, damit der Wiederstand gegen Lord Voldemort fortbestehen und am Ende vielleicht sogar zum Erfolg führen würde. Der Tod konnte eine große und noble Sache sein, wenn man als Märtyrer starb.

Zebulon rümpfte seine platte Nase, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut auf. „Gut!", sagte er und ließ die Gelenke seiner rechten Hand knacken. „Wie du willst, Emilia. Wie du willst… Erebus, komm, geh mir zur Hand."

Wieder wandte er sich Ulysses zu, packte ihn an den Haaren und zog ihn so wieder auf die Füße. Bellatrix und Rodolphus hatten Zebulon Huntsville genau aus diesem Grund mitgenommen: damit Zebulon verdeutlichen konnte, was seine Definition von „Menschenunwürdiger Folter" war. Er nahm sich viel Zeit für Ulysses und während er die Dinge tat, für die er so gefürchtet war, sorgte Zebulon stets dafür, dass Emilia den besten Blick hatte. Und der kleine, äußerlich so unscheinbare Erebus Nott, lebte bei der Prozedur geradezu auf, auf seinem schwammigen Gesicht zeichnete sich eine gierige Lust ab, die nichts mehr mit dem normalen Minenspiel eines Menschen zu tun hatte, und mit einem Kind, dass einer Fliege aus Neugierde die Flügel ausriss, konnte man ihn am allerwenigsten vergleichen: Es war keine Neugierde, die Erebus abtrieb, sondern das pure Begehren, einen wehrlosen, am Boden liegenden Mann ungestraft mehr anzutun, als ihn nur mit Füßen zu treten.

Irgendwann, als Ulysses das Bewusstsein entgültig verloren hatte, ließen ihn Zebulon und Erebus blutend und an Ort und Stelle liegen und erhoben sich. Während er den nackten Körper, der sich bis vor einem Moment noch vor Schmerzen wild gekrümmt hatte, eingehend betrachtete, begann Erebus erneut, sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen zu lecken. Zebulon aber wandte sich Emilia zu, auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht lag ein widerwärtiges, bösartiges Grinsen und mit diesem grinsenden Mund kam er Emilia ganz nah. Als hätte er soeben etwas gänzlich Wunderbares vollbracht, hauchte er: „Weinst du etwa, kleine Emilia?"

Es mochte an seiner Stimme liegen, oder am Gestank seines Atems, an den vereinzelten Blutstropfen in seinem Gesicht, zumindest sackten Emilia daraufhin die Beine weg. Sie wäre ebenso schluchzend und zitternd zu Boden gegangen, wie zuvor noch Ulysses, doch Rodolphus und Bella hielten sie fest, stießen sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott folgten ihnen.

In der Küche wurde sie auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, die übrigen Todesser bauten sich vor ihr auf. Nur Zebulon fehlte. Emilia hörte ihn, wie er sich im Badezimmer die Hände wusch und dabei ein Lied summte. Sie würgte trocken, hielt sich am Tisch fest um nicht zu stürzen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als auf der Stelle tot umzufallen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Am Freitag hat mich ein Familienfest in Beschlag genommen, deshalb komme ich erst jetzt dazu, das Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Wie ihr seht, ist das Ende der Geschichte ziemlich mies und dreckig und vielleicht gefällt das nicht allen Lesern. Aber ich habe natürlich meine Gründe, auch wenn ich kein Fan von typischen Todesser-Folterszenen bin. Schreibt mir eure Meinung, ja?

**Bella13: **Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich im „Tropfenden Kessel" extra einen (oder mehrere) Wein/e bestellt, die recht schnell anschlagen. Ich denke schon, dass sie relativ geübte Trinker sind.

**Miss Voldemort: **Dass Iliad Farleigh zeitweise in einer Kanalisation lebt, hat gute Gründe: Dort kann er seine Kanaltrüffel einfach direkt anbauen und das ist ziemlich praktisch. Und andererseits lebte er zudem noch im edlen _Madame Impérial_, und das dürfte ein würdiger Ausgleich für den stinkenden Kanal sein ;)

Finde ich übrigens lustig, dass du am gleichen Tag Geburtstag hast wie Emilia. Ich hatte mir das Datum ganz bewusst ausgesucht, weil ich finde, dass der November ein kalter, aber auch irgendwie leidenschaftlicher Monat ist und das passt besonders gut zu Emilia.

**MsGranger: **Ja, im letzten Kapitel war die Szene mit Bella und Rodolphus wirklich ganz lustig und extra etwas verniedlicht (sofern das bei diesen beiden überhaupt möglich ist). Dafür benehmen sie sich in diesem Kapitel aber sehr viel schrecklicher…

**Seline Snape:** Emilia ist einfach ziemlich radikal, wie man auch in diesem Kapitel sehen kann. Sie geht einfach über Leichen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie selbst dabei draufgeht.


	29. Sectumsempra

**29. Evan Rosier/ Severus Snape: Sectumsempra**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Clarence Rosier: _Bellas Onkel (mütterlicherseits). Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Gefangengenommen _

Imperia Malfoy-Doily: _Die Besitzerin des „Madame Impérial". Ältere Schwester von Lucius_

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

Zsa-Zsa Zabini: _Tänzerin, die berühmt für ihre Schönheit ist. Ehemalige Geliebte von Clarence und die rechtmäßige Besitzerin der Armbrust_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Kaum wurde die Identität der Umbra Inkognito – Emilia Eliassen - geklärt, nimmt ein weiterer Verräter zu Lord Voldemort Kontakt auf: Ein Mann namens Leo von St. Fevus, der die Kräfte der gestohlenen Armbrust gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst einsetzen will. Nichtsdestotrotz soll Emilia bestraft und zum Reden gebracht werden und zu diesem Zweck foltern die Todesser – allen voran Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott – Emilias langjährigen Verlobten Ulysses vor ihren Augen. Dennoch bleibt Emilia standhaft und weigert sich nach wie vor, die Namen weiterer Verräter preiszugeben… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Warnung: Kapitel ab 16 wegen Gewaltszenen etc.**

_Nacht des 23. Julis 1978_

Evan wusste nicht wohin. Er wollte nicht hier sein, wollte aufhören sich zu fühlen, als wäre er das fünfte Rad an einer Kutsche – ein loses, herumeierndes Rad, das man schlecht verschraubt hatte.

Die kleine Dachgeschosswohnung, in der er sich befand, war gedrungen und gemütlich, voll mit persönlichen Dingen zweier Menschen, die hier gefangen gehalten wurden. Blinzelnde, zwinkernde Zauberfotos an krummen Wänden, Erinnerungen und Souvenirs. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in eine Welt abgetaucht, in die er nicht gehörte, denn in dieser Welt hatte er keine Aufgabe.

Ein fünftes Rad.

Nutzlos.

Wie immer.

Das war so typisch, dass es ihm fast körperliche Qualen bescherte, von den seelischen Qualen einmal abgesehen. Innerlich unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als hätte er heiße Kohlen unter sich.

Severus, der neben ihm stand, wirkte, als fühle er sich ebenfalls nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut, denn seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten merkwürdig. Evan glaubte ihn sogar verstehen zu können: Die Vorgänge in dieser Wohnung – Missbrauch und Folter eines wehrlosen Mannes zum Beispiel – zeigte sich alles andere als deckungsgleich mit Severus Interessengebieten. All das hatte nichts mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun, die Severus so sehr faszinierten. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war der Ausdruck eines Mannes, der soeben in ein wuselndes, knietiefes Rattennest getreten war. Es war Abscheu.

Doch in diesem Fall – wie in den meisten anderen Fällen auch – teilte Evan Severus unausgesprochene Meinung nicht unbedingt. Gut, Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott mochten mit routinierter Leichtigkeit einen Zivilisten gequält haben, doch heiligte der Zweck nicht immer auch die Mittel? Wenn ihr Vergehen dazu beitrug, dass Emilia Eliassen geständig wurde? Was schadete es dann? Das Seelenheil eines kleinen Zivilisten wog weit weniger, als die große Idee, für den schon so viele Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gekämpft und gestorben waren.

Diese Argumente würden zumindest Evans Eltern vorlegen, um zu rechtfertigen was hier geschah. Und was dachte er, Evan, darüber? Es fiel ihm schwer, seine eigene Meinung zu differenzieren, wo es doch nach wie vor so bequem war, sich am Gedankengut anderer zu klammern. Ein weiteres Mal musste er sich eingestehen, wie uneigenständig er war, wie dumm und naiv.

_Hör doch endlich auf zu denken, was andere dir vorgeben,_ zischte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Sei eigenständig! Ansonsten wirst du immer wie ein Trottel dastehen. Tu etwas Großes! Zieh eine Grenze zwischen dich und die anderen! Du kannst nie so sein wie dein Vater – akzeptiere es! Und du wirst auch nie so sein wie Severus – begreif es!_

Nur wie sollte diese Grenze aussehen? Wie abnabeln? Wie sollte er seine Selbstständigkeit beweisen, wenn es nichts gab, was er besonders gut konnte? Konnte er sich hier und jetzt beweisen?

Evan überlegte, während er aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte, wie etwas Schweres haltlos zu Boden fiel. Ein paar Schritte nach links setzend, konnte er in den dunklen Raum hineinspähen. Jemand, es musste Ulysses Rathburn sein, lag reglos am Boden. Evan versetzte der Anblick in eine sehr seltsame Stimmung, wie einmal, als er als Kind einen toten Maulwurf im Garten entdeckt und die hässlichen weißen Maden beobachtet hatte, die aus dem Kadaver hervorgequollen waren. Beides, die Folter von Ulysses und der tote Maulwurf gehörten einer Realität an, die Evan nicht kannte. Wohlbehütet, privilegiert und aus gutem Hause stammend, sah Evan selbst ein, dass er in einer Art Traumwelt aufgewachsen war. Das Leben, das er führte, hatte nichts mit der dreckigen Wirklichkeit zu tun, die anderswo oft genug ihr verdorbenes Antlitz offenbarte.

Und das war letztendlich der Grund, warum er sich so fehl am Platz fühlte: niedere Todesser wie Zebulon und Erebus stillten ihre ebenso niederen, sadistischen Gelüste ausgerechnet an einem anderen Mann. In Evans angestammter Welt und innerhalb seiner gesellschaftlichen Kreise gab es so etwas nicht, und wenn doch, dann würde man ein solch schäbiges Vergehen sicherlich totschweigen. Noch dazu war Evan mit einem anderen Verständnis von Folter aufgewachsen und hatte bis zuletzt nicht daran geglaubt, dass Folter etwas so Erniedrigendes und Dreckiges sein könnte, hinter dem weit mehr steckte, als bloß das Zufügen von Schmerzen.

Evan und Severus traten zur Seite, als die übrigen Todesser aus dem Schlafzimmer und zurück in die Küche drängten. Bella und Rodolphus hielten und dirigierten dabei Emilia Eliassen, deren Augen rot und geschwollen waren. Ihre Beine zitterten, als hätte man die Knochen aus ihnen entfernt. Grob wurde sie auf einen der Küchenstühle gestoßen, wo sie ermatten sitzen blieb, den Blick gesenkt, aber nicht gebrochen. Bella und ihr Ehemann setzten sich auf die anderen beiden Stühle; Bella starrte die andere Frau lauernd entgegen; Rodolphus hatte seinen breiten Kiefer vorgeschoben und trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf die Lehne. „Und? Was ist jetzt, Emilia?", fragte er harsch. „Wirst du jetzt endlich deinen Mund aufmachen?"

Erebus Nott und Severus betraten ebenfalls die Küche, offensichtlich interessiert zu erfahren, ob sich das Druckmittel Ulysses ausgezahlt hatte oder nicht. Evan wollte ihnen folgen, doch das Plätschern eines Wasserhahnes hatte ihn abgelenkt, und als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Zebulon vor dem Waschbecken eines kleinen Badezimmers stehen. Eine Nachtkerze stand im Regal und spendete warmes Licht, während Zebulon sich die Hände wusch und dabei entspannt ein Lied vor sich hin summte, vielleicht wie jemand, der einen gemütlichen Spaziergang in einem Prachtgarten unternahm. Das Wasser, das zurück in den Abfluss sickerte, war blutig und dreckig.

Während Zebulon seine großen Hände trocken schüttelte, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und musste dabei Evan entdeckt haben, der ja noch immer schweigend im Flur stand und den hünenhaften Mann beobachtete.

„Na, Rosier?", fragte Zebulon, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. „Guckst irgendwie verschreckt aus der Wäsche."

„Tu ich nicht", trotze Evan automatisch der Unterstellung, fragte sich aber schon im zweiten Moment, ob der andere nicht vielleicht Recht haben könnte. War er verschreckt?

„Besonders heiter schaust du aber nicht aus. Hast zugeguckt, wie wir Ulysses bearbeitet habn?" Erst jetzt wandte sich Zebulon um und kam mit großen, polternden Schritten auf Evan zu.

„Nein, Sir", sagte Evan leise. „Ich habe nicht zugeguckt. Ich habe es – ähm – nur gehört, Sir."

Zebulon machte ein Geräusch, als würde er sich störende Essensreste aus der Zahnlücke saugen wollen. Den Todessern in der Küche warf er einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er Evan entgegenlächelte. „Die andern sind abgelenkt – möchtest du vielleicht mal – nun – du weißt schon?" Und um seine Worte zu veranschaulichen, machte er eine vielsagende Handbewegung.

Eine verräterische Schamesröte schoss Evan in die Wangen, sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer und seine erste Reaktion war sich zu wünschen, Zebulon hätte ihm dieses Angebot nie gemacht. „N-nein, danke", mühte er sich zu sagen. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für Männer. Wirklich nicht."

Zebulon grunzte ein Lachen. „Was hatn das damit zu tun? Denkst du, ich träum von Männern? Ich träum nachts von Inselmädchn, hübschn klein Dingern; nicht nur ein Mädchn, nein, nein – n ganzer Haufn von ihnen. Weißt du, das ist alles ne Sache der Vorstellungskraft, oder so." Er tippte sich selbst gegen die Schläfe. „Ich hab mir vorgestellt, Ulysses wäre eines dieser Mädchn. Ich bin doch keine Schwuchtel, wenn ich mir vorstelle, er wärn Mädel, oder? Erebus Nott, ja, der ist einer von diesn Typn – der träumt nachts von Männern, nicht von Fraun. Aber du und ich, Evan, wir sind doch ganz normal im Kopf, was? Musst dir bloß denkn, Ulysses wär ne Frau. Ist doch nichts dabei! Der ist eh hinüber! Emilia wird doch ohnehin nicht ihr Maul aufmachn und auspackn; Ulysses ist in n paar Stundn tot. Das ist wie – wie als würde man nem Hahn noch ein paar Federn ausreißn, bevor man ihm den Kopf abschlägt, weißt du?"

Evan verstand und nickte, doch unsicher war er trotzdem. Wieder wollte er automatisch verneinen und das Angebot entgültig abschlagen, doch da rastete eine Erkenntnis in ihm ein: Niemand würde sich mehr über ihn lustig machen, wenn er das hier durchziehen würde! Niemand der ihn als naiv und dumm bezeichnen würde, als jemanden, der sich lieber noch am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter festhielt … all diese höhnischen Stimmen würden verklingen, wenn sie sahen wozu Evan Rosier _fähig_ war! Und in diesem Punkt könnte er für weit mehr Aufsehen sorgen als Severus – nämlich, indem er einfach die dreckigsten und bestialischsten Dinge tat, alles im Namen des Dunklen Lords. Etwas, was weder sein Vater Clarence noch Severus je auf diese Art und Weise tun würden.

Evan würde hier und jetzt eine Grenze ziehen.

Was war falsch daran?

Er wollte schließlich nicht kneifen! Er war kein Feigling! Nun gut, der _alte_ Evan mochte ein jämmerlicher Feigling sein, aber er wusste, dass er diese Eigenschaft ablegen konnte.

Am Ende des inneren Kampfes zwischen Scham und Entschlossenheit überwog die Entschlossenheit, und ehe Evan sich's versah hatte er es schon ausgesprochen: „Okay, ich machs."

Kaum war es gesagt, fühlte er sich schon besser, erleichtert, weil die Worte seinen inneren Kampf zur Ruhe gebracht hatten, und ihn auf seinen Weg weiterbrachten.

Zebulon sah ihn im ersten Moment erstaunt an, schien dann aber zufrieden mit sich, weil sein Vorschlag gefruchtet hatte. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick in die Küche und die dort Versammelten geworfen hatte, führte er Evan an der Schulter in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ein flaues Gefühl durchstieß Evans Entschlossenheit kurzzeitig, als er den bewusstlosen Ulysses am Boden liegen sah, doch er drängte dieses Gefühl erfolgreich zurück und verbannte es.

„Setz dich aufs Bett", dirigierte Zebulon ihn. Evan tat es. Seine Hände waren schweißnass, doch es war kalter Schweiß. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an Imperia und Zsa-Zsa, die ihn berührt und geküsst und sein Blut in feuerheiße Wallung gebracht hatten. Bei diesen beiden teuflischen Frauen hatte er zum ersten Mal wahre Lust geschmeckt, doch beim Anblick des zerschlagenen Mannes, dessen Oberschenkel blutig glänzten, verspürte er keine Lust. Es war mehr so etwas wie eine Herausforderung, eine Aufgabe die es zu bewältigen galt.

Zebulon zog seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn über Ulysses hin und her und grunzte einen Zauber, um ihn zum erwachen zu zwingen. Mit schmerzvollen Stöhnen regte sich Ulysses, öffnete seine Augen und versuchte sich wegzuducken, als Zebulon ihn mit seinen riesigen Pranken am Nacken griff und zum Bett zerrte, als wäre Ulysses ein ungezogener Köter von der Straße.

„Was solln das?", raunzte Zebulon und warf Evan einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

Evan blinzelte verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

„Na, du musst dich schon freimachn, Rosier. Das ist keine Trockenübung."

Mit tauben Fingern und dem Gefühl, dass er nichts davon wirklich herbeisehnte, öffnete Evan seine Hose. _Bloß eine kleine Hürde,_ sagte er sich immer wieder, _das ist bloß eine kleine Hürde, die du zu Nehmen hast. _Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Ulysses, der gekrümmt auf dem Boden kauerte und offenbar unter Schmerzen litt, denn er hatte seine zitternden, nackten Arme und seinen Bauch geschlungen und wiegte den Oberkörper verkrampft hin und her. „Bereite dem Herrn n bisschn Vergnügn, Ulysses", sagte Zebulon und grinste hämisch, als er dem Mann einen Tritt verpasste, so dass Ulysses geben Evans Knie gestoßen wurde. „Komm schon, du weißt wie das geht. Deine kleine Emilia hats bestimmt ständig für dich getan, was?"

Ulysses schien kurz davor sich zu übergeben, reiner Ekel stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und obwohl er keine Wiederworte gab, war sein Wiederstand mehr als deutlich. Und weil er noch immer gegen Evans zitternde Knie lehnte, konnte zumindest Evan deutlich sehen, dass Ulysses bitterlich weinte. In diesem Moment empfand Evan immenses Mitleid und am liebsten hätte er dem Mann gesagt, er könne gehen und sich erneut irgendwo in einer Ecke verkriechen, doch er wusste, dass Erbarmen an dieser Stelle nicht sinnvoll gewesen wäre. So oder so, Ulysses würde die nächsten Stunden ohnehin nicht überleben, Evan hingegen hätte mit der Schande, ein feiger Drückeberger zu sein, sein Leben lang auskommen müssen.

Als Ulysses noch immer keine Anstallten machte, sich zu bewegen, verpasste Zebulon ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte, du hättest das Spiel inzwischen begriffen, Mann!?", blaffte er schrill. „Wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, wirds umso schlimmer! Willst du das?!"

Ulysses schüttelte den Kopf und krümmte sich noch weiter zusammen, vielleicht weil er nachfolgende Schläge befürchtete.

„Gut", brummte Zebulon. „Dann fang an. Und wehe, du beißt ihn."

Evan war so fernab jeglichen Lustempfindens, dass er es kaum spürte, wie Ulysses aufgeplatzte Lippen und seine Zungenspitze ihn berührten. Auch sein Körper weigerte sich, darauf in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren. Evan hatte sich auf den Ellenbogen aufgerichtet und beobachtete das Geschehen, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, dass er in diesem Akt eine Hauptrolle spielte. Ihm war es vielmehr, als sehe er Fremden dabei zu.

Zebulon hielt Ulysses weiterhin am Genick, lenkte und dirigierte seine Bewegungen, während er wie besessen lächelte und seine Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Mit strenger Grobheit drückte er Ulysses tiefer, Evan sah zu, wie sein Gemacht langsam in Ulysses Mund verschwand. Ulysses wehrte sich, versuchte sich loszureißen und würgte, doch Zebulon zeigte keine Gnade und lockerte seinen Griff nicht.

Doch Evan spürte keine Lust, allerhöchstens Angst davor, Ulysses könnte trotz der Mahnung plötzlich doch zubeißen.

„Und?", fragte Zebulon, dessen Wangen rot glühten. „Wie fühlt es sich an, Rosier?"

„Es geht nicht…", murmelte Evan.

„Leg dich zurück, mach die Augen zu und stell dir deine Traumfrau vor, Mann. Ganz einfach."

Evan, der wenigstens in dieser Sache Erfolg haben wollte, tat es. Er lehnte sich auf das Bett und in die zerwühlte Decke zurück, schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Fantasie schweifen, seine Fantasie darüber, dass Ulysses kein Mann, sondern eine Frau war. Eine schöne Frau, die große Freude daran hatte, ihn mit dem Mund zu bearbeiten, so viel Freude, dass sie bereit war es die ganze Nacht lang zu tun.

Und mit dieser Fantasie veränderte sich irgendwas. Vielleicht mochte es an Ulysses – der Frau – liegen, an ihren Bewegungen, oder es lag an Evans Vorstellungskraft. Zumindest fühlte er, wie warmer Schweiß begann aus den Poren seiner Haut zu treten, Hitze rauschte durch seine Adern und schoss in jenen Körperteil, dass Imperia vor kurzem noch berührt hatte. Plötzlich begann es sich gut anzufühlen. Und Evans Traumfrau nahm in seinem Kopf gestalt an. Er sah sie, wie sie vor ihm kniete, lange blonde Haare breiten sich über seine Beine und das Laken aus, ab und zu musterte sie ihn aus ihren himmelblauen Augen heraus, nur um zu sehen, wie gut sie ihm tat.

Blond, blaue Augen und nur etwas älter als Evan selbst. Diese Traumfrau existierte tatsächlich, nicht nur in seinem Kopf. Sie besaß einen Namen, doch er traute sich nicht, ihn zu nennen. Doch ihr Name halte durch die vernebelten Sphären seines Verstandes und Evan vergaß die Realität um sich herum. Mit verschwitzten Händen krallte er sich in die Bettdecke, bog den Rücken durch und schob sich drängend näher an die Frau heran. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut.

„S-scheiße, mach bitte weiter", flehte er, als die Frau für einen Moment innehielt. Kaum hatte er sie darum gebeten, fuhr sie tatsächlich fort, ihn zu erfreuen. Anders als zuvor, mit fast verbissenem Nachdruck schloss sich ihr Mund fester um ihn, er rutschte noch weiter in sie hinein, spürte, wie sie krampfhaft würgte. Aber sie war eine gute Frau und fuhr dennoch fort, bewegte ihren schlanken Körper vor und zurück. Die Bettkante schlug gegen die Wand, donnernd und laut. Evan streichelte ihren Kopf, ihre Haare waren klammgeschwitzt. Er wusste, er würde sterben wenn sie aufhören oder nachlassen würde. Er spürte sich selbst in ihrem Mund pulsieren, einem schönen Mund mit Lippen, die er ohne hinzusehen detailliert beschreiben könnte.

Seine Liebe zu diesem Traumbild einer real existierenden Frau war fruchtbar. Instinktiv spürte er, dass etwas Großes bevorstand, der Gipfel war zum Greifen nah.

Evan drückte ihren Kopf hinunter, ihre Nase und Lippen pressten sich in seinen Scham, und er konnte nicht anders, als dabei aufzustöhnen. Mit dem Oberkörper ruckte er zurück in eine halbsitzende Position, als eine Welle zitternd über ihn hinwegrauschte, sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers verkrampften sich. Und dann war der Gipfel da, hoch und wunderbar und gleichzeitig mit dem Erreichen ihres gemeinsamen Ziels, ergoss er sich in ihrem Mund. Doch seine Traumfrau reagierte nicht so, wie Evan es erwartet hatte. Er hatte angenommen, sie würde ergeben und voller Hingabe schlucken, stattdessen riss sie sich los, als hätte der Ekel sie gepackt und der plötzliche Ruck fügte Evan Schmerzen zu. Ihre würgenden, wimmernden Laute zerschlugen seine wildesten Fantasien, die ernüchternde Realität packte ihn wie ein Raubtier.

Er erinnerte sich, dass vor ihm nur Ulysses kniete.

Nicht die Frau seines Herzens.

Evan nahm ruckartig seine Hände von Ulysses Kopf und wischte den Schweiß des anderen schnell am Laken ab. Das Bett schunkelte, donnerte weiter gegen die Wand.

Mit bangem Gefühl schlug Evan seine Augen auf um die Situation zu überblicken. Vor ihm saß Ulysses - weißes klebriges Zeug tropfte aus seinem Mund, dicht gefolgt von breiigem Erbrochenen - und hinter Ulysses hockte Zebulon auf den Knien, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und stöhnte wie ein Berserker.

Plötzlich war Evan sehr schlecht und fassungslos darüber, was mit ihm geschehen war, während er sich seinen Fantasien hingegeben hatte. Er war in Ulysses Mund gewesen, zur gleichen Zeit in der Zebulon wiederum in Ulysses –

Das war krank!

Das war gegen die Abmachung!

Das war mehr als nur Sodomie!

Abartig – abstoßend – gegen Evans Willen!

Sein Blick huschte über Ulysses Gesicht und seinen grauen, schreckensweiten Augen, die plötzlich leer und stumpf erschienen. Wie die Augen eines Seelenlosen oder Toten. Ihre dagegen waren strahlendblau gewesen; sie, die Frau aus der nun verblassten Fantasie, hatte voller Leidenschaft zu ihm aufgeblickt.

Ulysses hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihr und Evan genierte sich mit einem Mal, in seinen Eingeweiden loderte kläglicher Scham. Schnell strampelte er sich hervor, ließ Ulysses mit dem völlig exstatischen Zebulon zurück und sprang von dem quietschenden Bett auf. Während er sich mit zitternden Händen wieder anzog, sah er zur Tür hinüber und starrte dabei direkt in die Gesichter der anderen Todesser.

Sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer.

Bellatrix betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd und voller Skepsis, ganz so als würde sie ihren Cousin nun zum ersten Mal klar und deutlich vor sich sehen. Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich an Emilia Eliassen, deren Haare sie grob gegriffen hatte. „Na, was sagst du?", giftete sie. „Was meinst du, wie viel Ulysses noch vertragen kann? Dabei haben wir nicht einmal richtig angefangen – noch sind wir nicht beim Dunklen Lord!"

Emilia konnte sicht sprechen, ihr Halbbruder Rodolphus hatte seine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst. Doch ihr unruhiger Blick sprach für sich, ihre Augen waren noch immer gerötet, das Gesicht nass vor Tränen.

Zebulon stieß einen letzten, dumpfen Schrei aus, dann sackte er förmlich in sich zusammen. Befriedigt grinsend löste er sich aus Ulysses, ein Schwall dreckiges Blut folgte ihm, tropfte auf dem Boden und hinterließ Spuren auf der verschwitzten Haut des anderen. Ulysses knickte zur Seite und saß da wie ein Hund mit zertrümmertem Hüftgelenk, zitternd und zerschlagen. Sein Blick huschte unkoordiniert über die Anwesenden hinweg, aber Evan war sich sicher, dass er keinen von ihnen wirklich wahrnahm. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal seine Verlobte selbst, die sich ganz unvermittelt und mit erstaunlicher Kraft von Rodolphus und Bella losriss. Sie ließ sich neben Ulysses sinken und suchte vergeblich Augenkontakt, Ulysses jedoch starrte zu Boden.

„Ulysses?", fragte Emilia vorsichtig. „A-alles in Ordnung?"

Evan fand, dass es eine ziemlich unüberlegt gestellte Frage war, denn den Zustand des Mannes konnte man beim besten Willen nicht als „in Ordnung" bezeichnen. Aber was sollte man auch zu einem Menschen sagen, der unter fürchterlichen Schmerzen leiden musste und die nächsten Stunden aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht überleben würde? Besonders, da Emilia es war, die ihm dieses Schicksal eingebrockt hatte.

Sie legte ihre zitternden Hände auf die Schulter ihres Verlobten, doch Ulysses schien es alles andere als willkommen. Er zuckte zurück, als hätte sie ihm eine Tracht Prügel angedroht. „Bitte … nicht", hörte Evan ihn heiser sagen. „Geh weg."

„Es tut mir Leid … ich wollte nicht, ich wusste nicht … ich dachte, sie würden nicht auf die Idee kommen, mich auf diese Weise zu erpressen", flüsterte Emilia.

Fahrig schüttelte Ulysses den Kopf. „Das ist alles deine Schuld…"

„Ja, es ist meine Schuld."

„…ich muss mich nicht dafür schämen – es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld. Ich wollte das nicht…" Doch Ulysses schämte sich dafür, was ihm angetan worden war, Evan sah es dem Mann an. Und Ulysses würde sich dafür schämen, dass er Evan mit dem Mund befriedigen musste, genau wie Evan sich seinerseits dafür schämte, dass ihm die Situation auf diese Weise entglitten war.

Ein entrücktes, schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln huschte über Ulysses Gesicht. „Krank … bis vor kurzem wollte ich dich noch heiraten … und jetzt hasse ich dich so sehr … sogar mehr als die da." Er nickte vage in Richtung der Todesser, die an der Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer standen. „Du bist krank, Emilia", fuhr Ulysses gepresst fort. „Total krank … warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?"

Emilia blinzelte vergeblich ein paar Tränen weg. „Es tut mir Leid … Ulysses, ich-"

Doch Ulysses schien der Vernunftfaden gerissen zu sein. Offenbar geschüttelt von heftigen Schmerzenswellen und mit der Kraft verzweifelter Wut, ballte er mit einem Mal die Faust, holte aus und schlug Emilia mitten ins Gesicht.

_Krack!_

Emilia knallte zu Boden, tastete nach ihrer Nase, aus der Blut strömte, und die mit einem Mal merkwürdig schief in ihrem Gesicht stand. Sie keuchte auf. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott grölten vor Lachen, Bella musste sich sogar auf ihre Knie stützen.

Evan sagte nichts, der Schreck über die plötzliche Attacke hatte ihn überrumpelt. Auch Ulysses starrte entsetzt auf Emilia, die am Boden lag, und ließ die Faust langsam sinken. Augenscheinlich war er selbst verängstigt über seine Tat. Nicht minder verblüfft schien Emilia, die mit zitternden Fingern ihre gebrochene Nase befühlte.

Die Grölerei der anderen Todesser dröhnte zu laut durch den Raum, Evan hatte das Gefühl, die Decke würde auf ihn herabstürzen oder er würde in der übelriechenden Enge ersticken. Er drängte sich an Bella, Rodolphus und Erebus vorbei, trat zurück auf den Flur und schöpfte tief Luft, um seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.

Was geschah hier nur?

Er wusste, er war über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen, doch dabei musste er irgendwie ins Torkeln geraten sein. So entrückt von seiner Selbst hatte er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt, es war, als ob er in die Haut eines imaginären Zwillings geschlüpft wäre, der nun für ihn das Handeln übernommen hatte.

Doch Evan wollte sich nicht mehr schämen. War es denn so falsch, was er getan hatte? Hatte Zebulon Huntsville nicht Recht damit, wenn er sagte, einem Hahn könne es egal sein, wenn man ihm eine Feder ausrupfte, kurz bevor man ihm den Kopf abschlug? Galt es nicht auch für Ulysses?

Auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Antwort, einer Bestätigung oder vielleicht auch nur einem Denkanstoß, blickte Evan auf und sah sich um. Severus Snape stand in dem dunklen Flur, hatte die Arme vor der hageren Brust verschränkt und spähte mit bohrendem Blick zu Evan hinüber. Doch Severus, der sonst kaum einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, stand ein seltsam schockierter Ausdruck ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah Evan an, wie zuvor auch Bellatrix ihn angesehen hatte: als ob sich eine Wand aus Nebel gelichtet hätte und Severus ihn mit einem Mal klar, deutlich und ungetrübt erkennen konnte.

Wie damals, als Evan so in Rage gewesen war, dass er die Schulhühner mit einem von Severus Flüchen getötet hatte. Der Blick eines Menschen, der schlichtweg überrumpelt und fassungslos im Angesicht der Ereignisse war. Doch diesmal spiegelte sich eine weitere Emotion in Severus schwarzen Augen wieder: Abscheu.

Als würde es sich bei Evan die widerwärtige aller Missgeburten handeln. Abscheuliches Getier auf der niedrigsten Stufe der Existenz, Getier, das man am liebsten getrost zertreten hätte.

Ein Blick, in dem auch geschrieben stand, wie entsetzlich _falsch_ Evan gehandelt hatte. So wie immer. Und Evan fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder so klein und schwach wie eh und je, so, wie sich nur echte Versager fühlen konnten.

Nur diesmal kämpfte Evan gegen dieses Gefühl an, sagte sich immer und immer wieder_: Ich bin kein Versager! Er soll aufhören mich so anzusehen, als wäre ich abstoßend! Ich habe nicht anders gehandelt, als die übrigen Todesser – also bin ich einer von ihnen!_

Evan war wütend und die Rage ertränkte allmählich seine letzten klaren Gedanken. Severus bohrender Blick war nicht mehr auszuhalten, doch Evan konnte und wollte nicht nachgeben.

„Was ist?!", blaffte er. „Was glotzt du mich eigentlich so bescheuert an, Snape?! Ich bin kein Aussätziger!"

„Das klingt fast so, als wärst du davon selbst nicht gerade überzeugt", sagte Severus kühl, doch seine Augenbrauen zogen sich merklich tiefer.

Evan versuchte sich an einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Du bist schockiert, was?", höhnte er. „Und wieder habe ich dich überrascht, so wie damals mit den Hühnern."

„Deine zeitweise auftretende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit soll mich überraschen? Du bist noch elendiger als damals, Rosier!"

Ungeahnter Zorn brodelte in Evans Eingeweiden und ließ ihn unbewusst nach seinem Zauberstab tasten. „Unzurechnungsfähigkeit? Unsinn! Das was ich getan hatte, war sinnvoll! Den Mann quälen um Emilia zum Reden zu bringen! Die Arbeit eines Todessers!"

Severus schnaubte. Auch wenn er oberflächlich kühl und ruhig wie immer wirkte, Evan glaubte zu spüren, dass es auch in ihm brodelte. „Du nennst es tatsächlich Arbeit´, Rosier?", schnarrte er dunkel. „Wenn ja, dann hast du wirklich nichts – _gar nichts!_ – verstanden!"

„Du tust immer so klug-"

„Gegen dich ist _jeder_ klug, Rosier!"

Das Licht, das Evans Vernunft zuvor noch gewesen war, erlosch. Er spürte eine furchtbare Welle kochendheißer Wut, die über ihn hinwegschwappte und plötzlich tat sich der Wunsch in ihm auf, irgendjemandem etwas anzutun, auf andere einzuschlagen. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe, richtete ihn auf Severus und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dem Drang nachzugeben. Aber ein Funken Vernunft war ihm geblieben, nur so viel um zu erkennen, dass er einen anderen Todesser nicht ungestraft würde ermorden können. Also wandte Evan sich ab, stürmte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, indem er sich grob an Bellatrix und ihrem Mann vorbeidrängte und sie dabei zur Seite stieß. Bella, die dabei hart mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen stieß, giftete ihn an, doch Evan hörte ihre Stimme kaum. Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass die Geräusche der Außenwelt dumpf und entrückt waren.

Evan stieß auch Emilia bei Seite, aus deren Nase es noch immer blutete. Ulysses Rathburn, der am Boden hockte, blickte fahrig zu ihm auf und seine Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen, als er sah, dass Evan den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Evan hingegen war innerlich zu betäubt vor Zorn, um tatsächlich zu realisieren was er hier tat. Severus Snape hatte es Unzurechnungsfähigkeit genannt, und genau damit schien er Recht zu behalten. Die Enttäuschung, die Evan erlebt hatte, war einfach zu groß gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt richtig zu handeln, daher hatte Severus kein Recht, ihn wie einen hassenswerten Aussätzigen – _wie Abschaum!_ – zu behandeln. Und weil Evan innerlich zu verletzt war, um die Sache mit sich selbst auszumachen, weil die seelische Qual zu groß war, um sich damit zu befassen, wollte er den Schmerz an eine andere Person weitergeben: An einen Todgeweihten, dem es egal sein konnte, was man ihm antat.

Evan hob seinen Zauberstab und seine Gedankenströme blieben bei einem von Severus selbsterfundenen Flüchen hängen – wie damals, im Hühnerstall. Es war ein Fluch, von dem sein Schulkollege Avery ihm erzählt hatte, doch bisher war es Evan nie gelungen ihn erfolgreich anzuwenden. Doch jetzt spürte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass es ihm gelingen würde, einfach deshalb, weil all sein Zorn ein Ventil brauchte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, welchen Schaden er dem geschändeten und gequälten Ulysses antun würde, donnerte Evan mit lauter Stimme: _„SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Oh man, jetzt habe ich schon wieder zu spät veröffentlicht. Sorry. Das liegt an dem parallellaufenden Umzugs- und Urlaubstress, in dem ich mich gerade befinde (es ist auch ziemlich dumm von mir, erst umzuziehen (mitsamt Renovierung) und dann zwei Tage später für einen Monat in den Urlaub zu fahren. Das ist einfach nur blöde …)

**akkarim:** Danke für deine kurzen Zwischenmeldungen und auch dafür, dass du meinen AD als guten Pädagogen bezeichnet hast ;)

**Bella13: **Naja, ich hatte eher Bedenken, dass die Folter eventuell zu grausam ist …

**Miss Voldemort: **Ich habe Erinys umgetauft, weil es einfach ein unheimlich komplizierter Name ist und ich mich nicht einmal trauen würde, ihn laut auszusprechen. Da ist der Name Emilia einfach besser, außerdem bleibt er einem im Gedächtnis und man muss sich in Punkto Schreibweise nicht immer vergewissern ;)

**MsGranger:** Ja, stimmt. Es sind nicht mehr viele Kapitel übrig, bevor diese FF hier vorbei ist. Aber ich arbeite schon mehr oder weniger fleißig an den nächsten (auch nachfolgenden) Storys.

**Seline Snape: **Auch wenn es viele „normale" Todesser gibt, musste ich einfach auch Leute wie Zebulon oder Erebus Nott einbauen. Leider gibt es wirklich Leute wie sie, die einfach Spaß am Foltern haben, denn sonst würde es auf dieser Welt weit weniger Horrormeldungen geben (man denke nur mal an dieses Kinderheim auf Jersey). Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich erleichtert, dass ich Probleme damit habe, mich z.B. in Zebulon hineinzuversetzen und ihm triftige Gründe zu liefern, warum er so ein Sadist ist.


	30. Ein Gespenst wird vernichtet

**30. Severus Snape/ Emilia Eliassen: Ein Gespenst wird vernichtet**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Dunkler Heiler. Rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Gefangengenommen _

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Kaum wurde die Identität der Umbra Inkognito – Emilia Eliassen - geklärt, nimmt ein weiterer Verräter zu Lord Voldemort Kontakt auf: Ein Mann namens Leo von St. Fevus, der die Kräfte der gestohlenen Armbrust gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst einsetzen will. Nichtsdestotrotz soll Emilia bestraft und zum Reden gebracht werden und zu diesem Zweck foltern die Todesser – allen voran Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott – Emilias langjährigen Verlobten Ulysses vor ihren Augen. Dennoch bleibt Emilia standhaft und weigert sich nach wie vor, die Namen weiterer Verräter preiszugeben … _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Warnung: Kapitel ab 16 wegen Gewaltszenen etc.**

_Nacht des 23. Julis 1978_

Severus hörte einen gellenden verzerrten Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer der Dachgeschosswohnung. Mit dem vagen Gefühl einer äußerst unguten Vorahnung stieß er sich von der Wand ab, wobei die Sicht auf das Zimmer noch immer von Bellatrix, Rodolphus und dem pummeligen Erebus Nott versperrt wurde, die Schulter an Schulter an der Türschwelle standen und in den Raum hineinstarrten.

Severus spähte über Erebus hinweg und erkannte Evan im trüben Schein der Straßenlaterne; er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und keuchte heftig, fast als hätte er an einem Dauerlauf teilgenommen. Severus Blick schwappte weiter, bis er auch Emilia Eliassen entdeckte, die so blass geworden war, dass sie in der Dunkelheit auf gespenstische Art und Weise zu leuchten schien. Ihre zitternden Hände hatten sich vor ihren Mund gepresst, vielleicht um einen weiteren Schrei zu unterdrücken; ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

In den Trümmern einer kleinen Kommode lag Ulysses Rathburn mit eigenartig verrenkten Gliedern. Er hatte das Kinn auf seine Brust gelegt, während seine Finger die klaffenden Wunden betasteten, die man in seinen Körper geschlagen hatte wie mit einer Axt. Er war voller Blut, Blut, das auf die Holztrümmer tropfte und den Boden beschmierte, während immer neues aus den fleischigen Verletzungen hervorquoll.

Severus wusste, was geschehen sein musste. Sein Blick huschte zurück zu Evan Rosier, der noch immer aufrecht in dem Zimmer stand und sein hässliches Werk betrachtete. Er hatte das Sectumsempra angewandt und Severus musste sich zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben eingestehen, dass er Evan unterschätzt hatte. Doch seine Überraschung darüber hätte kaum negativer ausfallen können.

Bella fing an zu lachen, Rodolphus, Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott stimmten mit ein. Evan jedoch regte sich nicht, seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos und starr; er reagierte selbst dann nicht, als Emilia ihn zur Seite drängte um sich neben ihrem schwerverletzten Verlobten fallen zu lassen.

All die Arbeit, die Severus in die Enttarnung von Emilia Eliassen gesteckt hatte, nur damit nun stellvertretend für sie jemand anderes, Ulysses, gequält wurde? Natürlich, es handelte sich bei alledem schlicht um Erpressung, aber widersprach es nicht ihren Zielen, das sie einen reinblütigen, unschuldigen Zivilisten töteten, obwohl es doch eigentlich ihre Aufgabe war, das reine Blut zu wahren? Emilia Eliassen hatte ihre Strafe und ihren Tod verdient, soviel war sicher, aber warum musste ihr Verlobter Ulysses als aller erstes für ihren Verrat büßen? Mit dem Blick auf den Schwerverletzten, wurde Severus auf eine äußerst klare Art und Weise bewusst, das er es hierbei nicht mehr mit der reinen, geordneten Welt zu tun hatte, die Voldemort sich im Namen aller wünschte, sondern mit _Willkür_.

Und Willkür war niemals gut.

Aber trotz der so offensichtlichen Untaten, die die Todesser hier verübten, hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass er die einzige Person in diesem Raum war, die sich wirklich darum scherte und sich gedanklich damit befasste. Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott schienen an nichts anderem interessiert zu sein, als die Auslebung ihrer Triebe; Bellatrix und ihr Ehemann Rodolphus waren fanatisch und sadistisch, und vielleicht sehr weit davon entfernt, einen klaren, tatsächlich menschlichen Gedanken zu fassen.

Und Evan Rosier?

Severus hätte es zwar nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber er war mehr als nur verwundert über Evan – er war regelrecht schockiert. Schockiert deshalb, weil er sich jahrelang ein Bild über den Blondling gemacht hatte, indem er Evan analysiert hatte wie jeden anderen seiner Mitmenschen auch; aber dieses Bild war in sich zusammengebrochen, mitsamt seinem Fundament. Denn eigentlich war jemand wie Evan Rosier einfach nicht dazu fähig, einen Anderen aus eigenem Antrieb heraus quälte; Evan war zu feige, zu passiv, zu sehr bedacht auf die Stimme seiner Eltern.

Sollten diese Wesenszüge nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht sein?

Und doch schienen sie wie ausgelöscht und ausgewechselt!

_Unzurechnungsfähig, _sagte sich Severus beklommen. _Er ist schlicht und ergreifend unzurechnungsfähig!_

Zebulon Huntsville wischte sich gespielt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, machte einen Schritt auf Evan zu und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Aus dir wird noch mal ein echter, glorreicher Todesser", bemerkte Zebulon mit fast schon väterlichem Stolz.

Evan gefiel diese Aussage offensichtlich, für einen Moment schloss er seine blauen Augen ein Stück und schien die Idee eines „echten Todessers" im Geiste weiter auszuspinnen.

_Glorreich?_ schnappte eine Stimme wütend in Severus Kopf, _sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung was es bedeutet, ein Todesser zu sein._ _Es sind Bastarde die sich nur vergnügen wollen, aber es geht nicht darum sich zu vergnügen! Es geht nicht darum, primitiv zu sein! Wie kann man die Zauberwelt verbessern wenn man primitiv ist? _

Nein, für Severus war Evan kein echter Todesser, genauso wenig wie Zebulon Huntsville oder Erebus Nott. Sie alle drei hatten sich heute wie dreckige Hunde benommen, und wenn es nach Severus gegangen wäre, so wäre keiner von ihnen mehr würdig das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords zu tragen - denn dieses Zeichen stand für Verstand und Listigkeit und nicht für die untersten Triebe.

Aber Evan Rosier würde es vielleicht irgendwann begreifen, dann, wenn er über seine eigenen Füße stolpern und feststellen würde, dass ein Versager immer ein Versager bleiben würde.

Ein lautes Aufschluchzen lenkte Severus Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Emilia und Ulysses. Emilia weinte kläglich, ihre schmalen Schultern bebten, sie hatte Ulysses Hände gegriffen und drückte sie fest. Ulysses wiederum atmete zwar noch, doch seine Augen waren leer und stumpf und sein Blick verlor sich irgendwo auf dem Weg Richtung Decke. Seine Atmung war schwächer geworden, doch zumindest die Blutung hatte etwas nachgelassen. Severus wurde bewusst, dass ihm die Mittel zur Verfügung standen, dem notleidenden Ulysses zu helfen, er kannte den Zauber, der die Verletzungen heilen lassen würde, die Evans Sectumsempra geschlagen hatte. Aber im Anbetracht dessen, dass Severus Gesellschaft derzeit aus ein paar der übelsten Todesser des gesamten Schwarzen Ordens bestand, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als weiter untätig dazustehen. Plötzlich war er derjenige, der sich äußerst fehl am Platz fühlte und alles dafür getan hätte, wieder herumzuschnüffeln und gute alte Detektivarbeit zu leisten, wie noch vor einigen Stunden.

Bellatrix löste sich aus dem noch immer hässlich kichernden Verband der Todesser, schritt an ihrem Cousin Evan vorbei und weiter zu Emilia. Sie verpasste der anderen Frau einen harten Fußtritt in den Rücken, doch Emilia reagierte kaum noch.

„Wirst du jetzt endlich deinen Mund aufmachen?", herrschte Bella sie an.

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", kreischte Bella ungeduldig und trat ein weiteres Mal zu, härter diesmal. Ihre Stiefelspitze traf Emilia in die Rippen und die Frau keuchte leise auf.

„REDE ENDLICH!"

„NEIN!", schrie Emilia fast ebenso laut und warf Bella einen funkelnden Blick über die Schulter zu, in dem blanker Hass geschrieben stand.

Bella zückte ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einmal grob in der Luft und mit einem Mal ging das große, zerwühlte Bett in Flammen auf. Das Feuer war so heiß, das die Todesser einen Schritt zurückwichen; das Feuer schlug binnen Sekunden bis zur Zimmerdecke hinauf und steckte die Holzverkleidung entbrannt. Ulysses, der nur einen Meter entfernt in den Trümmern der Kommode lag, schrie entsetzt auf. Emilia zögerte nicht, sondern wollte ihn an den Schultern greifen um ihn von den Flammen wegzuziehen, doch Bella verpasste ihr einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, der die kleinere Frau von den Füßen riss.

„Dein Verlobter bleibt hier", höhnte Bella. „Wenn er Glück hat, bringt der Rauch ihn um, ehe ihn das Feuer bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt."

Tatsächlich hatte beißender Qualm damit begonnen, das Zimmer einzuhüllen. Severus hustete und seine Augen brannten protestierend, doch trotz des Rauches sah er, wie Emilia aufsprang und sich auf Bella stürzte. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck schlug sie auf Bella ein, packte sie dann bei den Schultern und schleuderte sie in Richtung Feuer. Evan reagierte am schnellsten, er stürzte vor und erwischte seine Cousine gerade noch rechtzeitig bei den langen, schwarzen Haaren, um sie zurückzureißen. Ein ganzes Büschel Haare wurden dabei ausgerissen, doch Bella schien es gar nicht zu registrieren.

„DU MISTSTÜCK!", brüllte sie. „Warte nur, bis der Dunkle Lord dich in die Finger gekriegt hat! Er wird dich zum Reden bringen, wie du noch nie in deinem Leben geredet hast!"

„Du liegst falsch!", nuschelte Emilia und aus ihrer gebrochenen Nase schoss neues Blut. Ihre kinnlangen Haare standen inzwischen zerzaust von ihrem Kopf ab, ihr Gesicht war tränennass und mit Blut beschmiert. Doch obwohl ihr Anblick eher kläglich sein mochte, in ihren dunklen Augen loderte mehr als nur die Reflektion des Feuers. Es war ihr eigener brennender Hass.

Ulysses versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem entflammten Bett zu bringen, er kroch aus den Trümmern der Kommode hervor. Sein Blick war starr vor Todesangst. Emilia wollte ihm erneut helfen, doch diesmal trat die mächtige Gestalt von Zebulon Huntsville zwischen die Verlobten und schleuderte Emilia mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit von sich, als wäre sie kaum schwerer als ein kleines Mädchen. Severus glaubte fast schon, ihr Brustbein unter dem Faustschlag brechen zu hören.

Schwerkeuchend und mit zitternden Beinen stand Emilia an der Wand, begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte: _„Lasst ihn gehen!"_, flehte sie heiser. _„Bitte, lasst Ulysses gehen!"_

„Du kennst die Abmachung", sagte Bella. „Verrate uns deine Geheimnisse und dein Verlobter kommt frei."

Welche Geheimnisse Emilia Eliassen auch immer hütete, sie schienen ihr weitaus wichtiger zu sein, als das Leben des Mannes, den sie liebte. Severus begann inständig zu hoffen, sie möge endlich den Mund aufmachen. Nicht nur wegen dem Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord, nein, auch deshalb, weil er nicht dabei zusehen wollte, wie ein wehrloser Mann bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte. Er wollte nicht, dass Ulysses starb.

Emilia wimmerte laut, ihr Körper wurde dabei heftig durchgeschüttelt. „Das geht nicht! Ich werde nichts verraten – aber Ulysses – BITTE LASST IHN GEHEN!"

Sie hätte genauso gut einen leblosen Haufen Metallschrauben anflehen können, kaum einer der Todesser schien mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, sich darauf einzulassen. Vor allem Bellatrix und Zebulon Huntsville schienen Gefallen an Emilias tränenerstickter Bettelei gefunden zu haben.

„Du hast die Wahl, Emilia", lockte Bella leise und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Ulysses, der nicht der einzige war, der inzwischen heftig zu husten begonnen hatte. „Du hast mein Wort, dass ihm nichts weiter geschehen wird, wenn du uns an deinen Geheimnissen teilhaben lässt. Im Hospital wird man ihn wieder zusammenflicken, Reporter des _Tagespropheten_ werden kommen und er wird ihnen berichten können, was hier ach-so-Schreckliches vorgefallen ist." Sie grinste hämisch. „Zugegeben, sogar ich bin gespannt darauf zu erfahren, welche schmackhaften Details er während seines Interviews preisgeben wird. Vielleicht wird er aber auch genauso verbissen schweigen wie du, Emilia, besonders über die intimen Zwei- und Dreisamkeiten…"

Zebulon kicherte kurz, bevor ein erstickter Hustenanfall ihn unterbrach.

„Wird Zeit zu verschwinden, Bella", erinnerte Rodolphus seine Frau. Er packte Emilia an den Schultern, doch trotz seines muskulösen Körperbaus, hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sie festzuhalten. Emilia biss, schrie und schlug wie eine Furie, rief nach Ulysses und Ulysses rief mit krächzender Stimme nach ihr und flehte sie weiterhin an, sein Leben zu retten.

Das Feuer hatte das Zimmer in Beschlag genommen, glühende Holzstückchen rieselten von der Decke, die Luft war schwer und kaum noch atembar. Der wilde Schein der Flammen verlieh dem Raum, dem Mobiliar und den Personen einen infernalischen Glanz. Ganz so, als wären sie alle vom Höllenfeuer geschluckt worden.

Die kreischende Emilia hinter sich herziehend, wandten sich die Todesser zum Gehen. Zebulon, der als letzter aus dem Schlafzimmer geschritten kam, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um, der im Schloss steckte. Ulysses war nun in dem brennenden Zimmer eingesperrt, verletzt und ohne Zauberstab. Emilia heulte auf, ihre Beine gaben nach, mit einem Mal schien jegliche Kraft aus ihr gewichen zu sein. Leise wimmernd ließ sie sich von ihrem Halbbruder Rodolphus mit sich zerren, anscheinend kaum mehr fähig, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen.

Sie verließen die Wohnung und lauschten kurz, ob den Muggelbewohnern inzwischen aufgefallen war, dass ein Teil des Hauses brannte. Doch es war mitten in der Nacht, die Menschen schliefen sicher und würden das Feuer wohl so schnell nicht bemerken. Severus hatte sich so sehr in seinen finsteren Gedanken verfangen, dass ihm kaum auffiel, dass Zebulon zurückblieb, während er und die übrigen Todesser die Treppe hinabstiegen. Erst als sie das Haus verlassen und unter einer nahen Unterführung Schutz vor dem Platzregen gesucht hatten, registrierten sie die Abwesenheit des großen, bulligen Kollegen.

„Huntsville fehlt", sagte Severus, während sein Blick zurück zu dem schmalen Haus wanderte. Noch drang kein Qualm hervor, doch hinter einem der kleinen Dachfenster sah man das Feuer glühen. In der dritten Etage, direkt unterhalb der Dachgeschosswohnung, hatte ein Hund zu bellen begonnen. Offenbar hatte er den Brand erschnuppert und es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, ehe er die Muggel aufwecken und auf das Feuer aufmerksam machen würde.

„Ah, ich ahne etwas", murmelte Bella lahm und schmunzelte. Dann, als zwei Gestalten aus der Eingangstür des Hauses taumelten, rief sie quer über die Straße: „Du hattest die bessere Idee, Zebulon, Emilias wunden Punkt doch noch mitzunehmen."

Breit grinsend kam Zebulon zu der Unterführung geschritten, das Regenwasser perlte von seiner hässlichen Glatze ab, und er hatte seine grobknochigen Hände auf die Schultern eines Mannes gelegt, um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu dirigieren. Genau wie Emilia schien Ulysses kaum mehr im Stande, selbstständig zu gehen. Zebulon hatte ihm eine Robe über die Schulter gelegt, wahrscheinlich aber nicht aus Nettigkeit, sondern weil ein nackter Mann im Regen die Aufmerksamkeit wachsamer Muggelaugen auf sich gezogen hätte. Ulysses Füße aber blieben nackt, er tappte so zittrig über das Kopfsteinpflaster und durch die tiefen Pfützen, als ob ihm jeder einzelne Schritt große Schmerzen bereiten würde.

„Dacht mir, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn gerne kennenlern", gluckste Zebulon. „Emilia ist hart zu knackn, mit ihm hier könntes leichter wirdn." Dabei schüttelte er Ulysses vielsagend an den Schultern.

Emilias sichtbare Erleichterung darüber, dass man ihren Verlobten doch nicht dem Feuertod überlassen hatte, wurde bei diesen Worten aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt. Sie hatte ihre Augen entsetzt aufgerissen, ihr Mund schnappte auf, doch ihre lauten Proteste blieben diesmal aus. Rodolphus ließ sie los, als sie erneut versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Unter der kleinen Brücke gab es ohnehin keinen Ausweg und Emilia schien auch nicht daran zu denken zu flüchten. Stattdessen schloss sie den völlig ermatteten Ulysses in die Arme, während der heftige Regen über die Gegend hinwegbrauste und die Unterführung begann mit Wasser voll zu laufen.

Der Hund im Muggelhaus bellte noch immer, fast in allen Wohnungen waren die elektrischen Lampen entzündet worden, Severus glaubte aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören. Sie mussten das Feuer bemerkt haben. Die Feuerwehr dürfte binnen der nächsten Minuten auftauchen.

Wahrscheinlich wären sie sehr verwundert über das leuchtengrüne Zeichen am Himmel, das Bella in diesem Moment über das Haus brannte. Doch die Muggel würden das Dunkle Mal gewohnheitsgemäß wohl eher als exotisches Wetterphänomen abtun, als anzuerkennen was es wirklich war: Ein magisches Zeichen, das hoch über einer Stätte des Grauens thronte und voller Hohn auf sie alle hinabgrinste.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Hoch oben, im Bergfried der alten, walisischen Festung, traf Emilia Eliassen zum allerletzten Mal in ihrem Leben auf Lord Voldemort und instinktiv zuckte sie zurück, als sie die Aura eiskalter Bosheit spürte, die von ihm ausging. Keine Spur mehr von seiner gespielten Freundlichkeit, seinem aufgesetzten Charme – das hier war sein wahres Gesicht, und Emilia wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment ihrem Tod in die Augen blickte.

Sie waren nicht alleine in dem Turmzimmer. Hinter Emilia standen noch immer die sechs Todesser, die ihr den hässlichen Besuch in London abgestattet hatten; Rodolphus hatte sie fest bei den Haaren gepackt und ohne dass Emilia ihren Halbbruder ansehen brauchte, wusste sie, dass er hämisch grinste. Zebulon Huntsville hielt derweil Ulysses, der schwach und zittrig auf seinen Beinen stand, keuchend atmete und es nicht schaffte, auch nur ansatzweise den Kopf zu heben. Hätte er aufgeblickt, so hätte er Lord Voldemort gesehen, der mit rauschendem schwarzem Umhang auf die Gruppe zugeschritten kam. In seinen rötlichen Augen glühte eine Wut, wie Emilia sie noch nie erlebt hatte, und sie wusste, dass sich diese Wut einzig und alleine gegen sie richtete. Völlig ungerührt passierte Voldemort dabei auch einen kümmerlichen Mann, der zusammengekauert auf dem Holzfußboden hockte und dessen Körper von zuckenden Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt wurde.

„Iliad!", nuschelte Emilia unwillkürlich, als sie den Mann erkannte. Doch Iliad Farleigh – dessen Animagusform unter den Namen „Schimäre" bekannt war – reagierte nicht auf ihre Stimme und schien völlig Abseits vom Hier und Jetzt zu stehen. Die eingeritzten Zeichen auf seiner Kopfhaut mussten vor kurzem heftig geblutet haben, doch nun was das Blut angetrocknet und hatte krustige Striemen hinterlassen.

Emilia hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Todesser ihren Verbündeten Iliad aufgegriffen hatten, aber sie konnte sich deswegen kaum schuldiger fühlen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Ulysses war der Anfang und das Ende all ihrer wirren Gedankengänge, der verletzte Iliad war dagegen ein Übel, das Emilia kaum mehr registrierte. Gegenüber kleiner Verluste – und das war Iliad Farleigh in ihren Augen – war sie im Laufe der Zeit vollkommen abgestumpft.

„Ja, ganz Recht", zischte Lord Voldemort und kam vor Emilia zum Stehen. In seiner Stimme schwang Hohn und Überlegenheit mit, doch sie hätte kaum kälter sein können. „Ich und Iliad haben bereits eine nette Unterhaltung geführt, Emilia, aber Iliad gehört nicht gerade zu den gesprächigsten meiner Gäste. Was wohl an den Symbolen liegen dürfte, die man in seinen hohlen Schädel geritzt hat."

Emilia sagte nichts, ihr Atem flatterte so heftig, dass sie ohnehin daran zweifelte, genug Luft zum Sprechen sammeln zu können. Ihre gebrochene Nase pochte dumpf.

Voldemorts Blick schwappte zu Ulysses hinüber, den Zebulon gerade donnernd zu Boden geworfen hatte, wie einen alten Teppich.

„Das ist ihr Verlobter, Meister", hörte Emilia Bellatrix kühle Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. „Sein Name ist Ulysses Rathburn und allem Anschein nach liegt er Emilia wirklich sehr am Herzen."

Einige der Todesser kicherten gehässig.

Erst jetzt, wo er auf der Seite lag, hob Ulysses den Kopf etwas an, bis er die großgewachsene Person entdeckte, die sich ihm genährt hatte. In Voldemorts weißen, langgliedrigen Fingern lag ein Zauberstab, und Ulysses ruckte mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zurück, als er den Mann erkannte. „S-S-Sie?!", stammelte er krächzend.

„Du hast von mir gehört, so wie jeder andere in diesem Land auch", zischte Voldemort und seine Augen verengten sich, während er den jüngeren Zauberer musterte. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab testweise an Ulysses vorbei, der die Bewegungen angstvoll beobachtete, vielleicht wie ein Verurteilter seinen Henker beobachtet hätte.

„Wie viel Wert mag dein Leben haben, Ulysses?", fragte Voldemort mit lauernder Stimme. „Wie viel Wert hast du für Emilia? Hat sie sich kooperativ gezeigt, nachdem meine treuen Diener dich gefoltert haben?" Mit seinem Zeigefinger wies er auf die Blutspuren an seinen nackten Beinen, Füßen und Gesicht.

Ulysses schwieg, vielleicht aus Angst, oder aus Scham, möglicherweise auch auf Grund der beklemmenden Wahrheit darüber, dass Emilia sich geweigert hatte auszupacken.

Voldemort lachte freudlos auf und sein Blick huschte zu ihr zurück. „Ja, das war abzusehen. Berechnend und gemütskalt wurdest du geboren, Emilia, und genau so wirst du auch sterben. _Crucio!"_

Blind vor Schmerzen stürzte Emilia auf die Knie, ihre Finger verkrallten sich in den Fugen der alten Holzdielen, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, in dem Versuch, nicht aufzuschreien. Erst, als der erste erstickte Laut sich durch ihre aufeinandergepressten Lippen quälte, unterbrach Voldemort den Cruciatus. Stöhnend blieb sie auf dem Boden hocken, wartete bis das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf nachgelassen hatte und sich ihre verschwommene Sicht klärte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre zitternden Hände. Zwei ihrer Fingernägel waren komplett abgerissen und steckten nun blutig zwischen den Fugen der Dielen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als sie die Finger bewegte und sich mit den Händen vom Boden abstemmte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Leicht taumelnd stand sie da und starrte Lord Voldemort unverwandt an.

„Ich nehme an, du hast dich eine ganze Zeit darauf vorbereitet", sagte er emotionslos. „Du wusstest, dass du umkommen würdest."

„Dafür habe ich mein Leben gern gegeben. Die Armbrust ist in guten Händen und wartet auf ihren Einsatz … mein Lord."

Voldemort schnaubte höhnisch und nickte den übrigen Todessern zu, die noch immer hinter Emilias Rücken standen und alles beobachteten. „Ihr könnt gehen", befahl er.

Als auch der letzte von ihnen den Bergfried verlassen hatte und ihre Schritte auf der steinernen Treppe verhalt waren, packte Voldemort Emilia plötzlich bei den Haaren, und schleuderte sie herum. Sie schlug hart auf den Boden, versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft aufzurappeln, doch er war schneller als sie, packte sie erneut und zog sie auf die Beine. Sein, von der Kutte verdecktes, Gesicht war nur noch ein Stück weit von ihr entfernt, glühende Augen stachen aus dem Halbschatten hervor und sein kalter Atem fühlte sich an wie der Atem des Todes. „Wer ist dein Auftraggeber? Wer ist Leo von St. Fevus?"

Emilia schnitt eine Grimasse, denn ein Grinsen gelang ihr nicht mehr. „Das werdet Ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Aber nicht von mir … tut mir Leid, Mr. Riddle."

Hass flammte in seinen Augen auf, ein weiteres Mal schleuderte er sie von sich. Diesmal schlug sie mit dem Rücken so hart gegen eine der Regalwände, dass ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Als sie den Blick wieder hob, hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab fest auf ihre Stirn gedrückt. „Du weißt eine ganze Menge, Emilia. Du wusstest etwas über die Armbrust, die kennst meinen alten Namen … mit wem hast du dich verbündet, um an diese Informationen zu kommen?"

„Dafür musste ich mich mit niemandem verbünden", gab sie gepresst zurück. „Ihr habt eure Spuren hinterlassen – in Hogwarts! Und dieser Fährte bin ich gefolgt, lange bevor ich Euch überhaupt kennen gelernt habe, als ich nicht mehr als eine dumme Schülerin war! Und so habe ich auch von der Armbrust erfahren." Sie lächelte verbissen. „Da steckt kein großer Trick dahinter, mein Lord."

Ein weiteres Mal zog er sie auf die Beine und stieß sie grob zu Iliad Farleigh hinüber. Iliad saß noch immer völlig regungslos da, sein Atem ging schwer und die Augen hinter der zersprungenen Hornbrille flackerten eigenartig. Er war gefoltert worden und Emilia, die auch in diesem Fall ihr Handwerk verstand, wusste, dass diese Folter lange angehalten haben musste. Es gab einen Punkt, an dem das Gehirn eines Menschen begann Schaden zunehmen, wenn der Folterfluch zu intensiv in seinem Körper gewütet hatte.

Doch trotz Iliads kläglichem Erscheinungsbild, Emilia achtete kaum auf ihn. Ihr Blick huschte automatisch zu Ulysses, der noch immer am Boden lag, aber mehr oder weniger bei Bewusstsein war. Auch er sah zu ihr hinüber, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war stumpf, abgekämpft und vor Schmerz verschleiert.

„Ich bin sicher, Emilia, du weißt etwas über die Symbole in Iliads Kopfhaut?", erkundigte sich Lord Voldemort. „Welchen praktischen Nutzen erfüllen sie?"

„Es ist eine sehr archaische Methode, die Geheimnisse eines Menschen in seinem Kopf gefangen zu halten", murmelte Emilia nüchtern, als würde sie die Worte aus einem Lehrbuch vorlesen. „Iliad war nie stark genug, um Folter zu überstehen. Er musste daran gehindert werden, alles preiszugeben. Der Zauber kann nicht gebrochen werden. Man nennt es –"

„Knochenhexerei", schloss Voldemort kaltstimmig. „Ein Zweig der ältesten Magie. Ich weiß genug darüber um sagen zu können, dass du das Wissen um diese Magie nicht einfach so im Alltagsleben hättest aufschnappen können. Knochenhexerei ist so unsagbar alt, dass es längst in Vergessenheit geraten ist." Seine Augen bohrten sich nachdrücklicher in Emilias eigene. „Du warst nicht diejenige, die Iliad Farleigh diese Symbole in den Schädel geritzt hat."

Emilia musterte ihn flüchtig, aber ihre Augen weigerten sich instinktiv, direkten Blickkontakt herzustellen. „Es war Leo von St.Fevus", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Er hält die Fäden in der Hand … und mehr werde ich Euch nicht verraten, mein Lord."

Voldemort wandte sich von ihr ab und der unangenehme Druck, der auf ihrem Kopf lastete, ließ etwas nach, als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und gemächlich auf Ulysses zuschritt. Noch immer hielt er den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und drehte ihn zwischen den weißhäutigen Fingern. „Ich frage mich", sagte er gemütlos, „wie du mit dieser Einstellung deinen Verlobten das Leben retten willst, Emilia."

Ulysses starrte Voldemort entgegen und versuchte auf allen vieren rückwärts davon zu kriechen, bis er die massive Steinwand im Rücken hatte. Trotzdem presste er sich dagegen, als hoffte er verzweifelt, die Mauer würde einen Fluchtweg freigeben, wenn er nur genug Kraft aufbrachte.

Unwillkürlich hinkte Emilia ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, öffnete den Mund um irgendwas zu rufen, doch heraus kam nur ein hässliches Krächzen, das eigentlich eine Bitte hätte sein sollen. Aber Lord Voldemort anzuflehen, ihren Verlobten gehen zu lassen, wäre ohnehin ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen gewesen. Also ballte sie ihre Faust und presste sie gegen den Mund, während sie den stechenden Schmerz, den die abgerissenen Fingernägel dabei verursachten, kaum mehr als Schmerz wahrnahm.

Voldemort drückte Ulysses den Zauberstab an die Stirn und Ulysses schluchzte erstickt auf, bevor der Cruciatus ihn vor Qual aufheulen und schreien ließ.

Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag traten Emilia Tränen in die Augen, doch diesmal weinte sie vor allem auf Grund ihrer Ohnmächtigkeit. Es gab keine Alternativen zu dem, was geschehen würde.

Ulysses würde sterben.

Und dann sie selbst.

Alles was ihr blieb war die Hoffnung, dass die Folter schnell vorüber gehen würde – doch selbst diese Hoffnung war naiv im Angesicht von Lord Voldemort.

Eine Minute war verstrichen, der Cruciatus hatte Ulysses zur Seite kippen lassen, sein Körper zuckte als würde Starkstrom durch seine Glieder fahren.

Die zweite Minute neigte sich dem Ende zu, Voldemort warf Emilia einen prüfenden Blick zu, nur um zu wissen, wie lange sie dem psychischen Druck noch standhalten würde.

In der dritten Minute hatten sich die Schreie so sehr zugespitzt, dass Emilia sich die Ohren zuhielt und die Augen fest zusammenkniff, weil sie nichts davon mehr ertragen konnte. Doch sie hörte noch immer viel zu viel.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, ließ Voldemort seinen Zauberstab sinken. Emilia bemerkte es daran, dass die dumpfen Schreie verklungen waren, und das finstere Kribbeln in der Luft, das Kribbeln der schwarzen Magie, nachgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ulysses lag regungslos da, mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und seltsam verrenkten und verkrampften Armen, Beinen, Fingern und Zehen.

Emilia eilte nicht zu ihm. Stattdessen stand sie bewegungslos da und ihr Blick richtete sich langsam auf Voldemort, während sie Hände von den Ohren nahm und erneut so fest ballte, dass der Schmerz ihr bis in die Knochen fuhr.

„Rede!", befahl Voldemort. „Du verstehst nicht viel von den Qualen, mit denen ich deinen Verlobten in den Wahnsinn treiben kann."

„Ich rede nicht."

„REDE!"

„NEIN!"

Erneut hob Voldemort den Zauberstab und ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, folterte er Ulysses ein weiteres Mal mit dem Cruciatus.

Ulysses schrie gepeinigt auf, zuckte und warf sich hin und her wie ein verletztes Tier in der Falle, wälzte sich in blinder Agonie herum –

„STOPP!", brüllte Emilia, ohne dass es ihr überhaupt bewusst war, dass sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Sie stürzte an Voldemort vorbei, der den Fluch unterbrach und ließ sich vor Ulysses auf den Boden sinken. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an, als sie unter seine Arme fasste und an sich lehnte. Kalkweiß war seine Haut geworden und außerdem mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Sie spürte seinen hektischen Atem an ihrer Halsbeuge und sein Puls hämmerte sogar durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung hindurch. Ulysses reagierte kaum, obwohl er widerwillig zusammenzuckte, als sie ihm die klammen Haare aus den Augen strich. Sein Trommelfell war geplatzt und warmes Blut sickerte seinen Hals hinab.

„Bist du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen, Mädchen?", höhnte Voldemort eiskalt. „Du bist die einzige Todgeweihte in diesem Raum, Emilia. Ulysses muss nicht sterben. Es liegt in deiner Hand."

„Ich habe mich entschieden", nuschelte Emilia mit krächzender Stimme. „Ihr könnt tun und lassen was immer ihr wollt – ich werde den Mund nicht aufmachen."

„Dann vergessen wir deinen Verlobten für einen Moment, Emilia. Gibt es nicht auch andere Personen, die dir etwas bedeuten? Dein Bruder Elicius zum Beispiel?"

Emilia fühlte sich ertappt, doch nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken verriet sie. Mit ihrem halbtoten Verlobten in den Armen, und der Gewissheit des nahen Todes vor Augen, erschien ihr die restliche Welt seltsam entrückt und unwirklich. Sie fühlte sich innerlich viel zu zerschmettert, selbst ihre Gefühlswelt war im völligen Chaos versunken.

„Elicius ist ein Todesser", sagte sie leise. „Ihr tötet eure eigenen treuen Diener?"

„Das Wort Treue´ aus deinem Mund, Emilia?" Voldemort lachte humorlos auf. „Ist das nicht bereits eine Lüge? Wenn du zu den Verrätern zählst, gehört Elicius mit Sicherheit ebenfalls dazu. Er wäre ohnehin kein großer Verlust. Ich könnte ihn herbringen lassen, oder…", und er legte den Zeigefinger auf seine blutleeren Lippen, „…oder ich lasse ihn in die finsterste Zelle von Askaban werfen und dort langsam verrotten. Beweise können gefälscht werden, Emilia, die Auroren werden einen Schuldigen für das Übel suchen, das dir und Ulysses wiederfahren ist. Elicius wäre ein interessanter Kandidat, nicht wahr? Er wäre nicht der erste Unschuldige, der durch meinen Willen sein Dasein in Askaban fristen würde und er wird auch nicht der Letzte sein."

Emilias Schultern verspannten sich, dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem böswilligen Lächeln, nur um Voldemort zu beweisen, dass sie noch nicht am Ende war. „Ihr könnt meine gesamte Familie auslöschen – ich schweige trotzdem", zischte sie. „Und wenn ich dann eines Tages ein echter Geist bin, werde ich zusehen, wie man Euch umbringt, mein Lord. Das ist die Entschädigung für _alles_, was Ihr mir angetan habt."

Ihre gesamte innere Stärke gipfelte sich in diesem einen Augenblick, bloß um Lord Voldemort diesen hässlichen Kommentar entgegenzunuscheln. Sie starrte zu Voldemort hoch und erkannte in seinen unbarmherzigen Augen, dass sie vielleicht weiter gegangen war, als jeder andere Mensch zuvor.

Nicht nur einen Schritt zu weit, nein, _Meilen!_

Und die Antwort darauf fiel plötzlich und sehr heftig aus.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Iliad Farleigh.

Eine Sekunde später war von Iliads Schädel nicht mehr viel übrig.

Nur Blut. Fetzen. Eine rote, geleeartige Lache breitete sich auf dem Boden aus, sickerte in die steinernen Fugen.

Emilia wusste nicht, ob sie zu fassungslos oder zu abgebrüht war, doch abgesehen davon, dass sie kurz zusammengezuckt war, blieb sie regungslos. Körperlich und emotional betäubt. Der Anblick von Iliad Farleighs Überresten erschien ihr als nicht wichtig.

Ulysses hatte sich in ihren Armen geregt und wandte den Kopf, wahrscheinlich hatte ihn das markante Geräusch zurück ins Bewusstsein geholt, das Iliads Kopf verursacht hatte. Bevor Emilia seinen Blick abschirmen konnte, hatte Ulysses das, was von Iliads Schädel übriggeblieben war, entdeckt, und mit dem Ausdruck wachsenden Entsetzens in den Augen starrte er auf die blutige Masse und gab ein kehliges Geräusch von sich, als ob er sich übergeben wollte.

Voldemort blickte auf Emilia und Ulysses hinab. „Kein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr, Ulysses?", erkundigte er sich. Seine Stimme klang oberflächlich so mitfühlend, fast schon besorgt, aber Emilia kannte ihn zu lange, um darauf reinzufallen.

„Du solltest das verstehen, Ulysses", sagte Voldemort milde. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der dir Schaden zufügt. Deine Verlobte lässt mir keine andere Wahl … ein schwererziehbares Mädchen, nicht wahr? Ist es normal für eine Frau, ihren Verlobten und sogar ihre ganze Familie meiner Gnade zu überlassen?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht. Nur sein unsicherer Blick schwappte zu Emilia hinüber, unsagbar verletzt und verängstigt.

„Er hat Angst vor dem Tod, Emilia", flüsterte Voldemort mit gespielter Sanftheit. „Sein Blick verrät es, all seine Schmerzen, seinen Scham, seine bittere Enttäuschung über dich. Er bereut es, dir jemals nahegestanden zu haben. Denn er weiß, dass eure _Liebe_ zueinander der Grund ist, warum ihm all diese schrecklichen Dinge angetan werden. Tragisch, nicht wahr? Wie flüchtig Liebe ist? Viel lieber wäre Ulysses am Leben, als dich weiterhin zu lieben."

Emilia wusste, dass Voldemort die Wahrheit sprach. Sie las die gleichen Dinge aus Ulysses Blick heraus, die Tatsache, dass er sie verfluchte und verteufelte, weil sie sein Leben für etwas opferte, das für ihn selbst bedeutungslos war.

Dabei war sie es doch, die bereit gewesen war zu sterben.

Das war nicht fair…

Es war so ungerecht…

Emilia wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, obwohl ihr Gesicht bereits so nass, blutig und zugeschwollen war, dass es vergebens war. Ulysses noch immer in den Armen haltend, blickte sie Voldemort an.

„Willst du, dass ich ihn töte, Emilia?", zischte er und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ulysses Brust. „Ein schnelles Ende für deine Verlobten, der dich so sehr verabscheut?"

Mit der Gewissheit, dass die Alternative zu einem schnellen Ende ein langsames Sterben bedeuten würde, nickte sie und hasste – _HASSTE _– sich dafür so sehr, dass ihr Innerstes zu verbrennen schien. Obwohl ein Gewissen über keine Nervenverbindungen verfügte, glühte dieser furchtbare Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der ihr die Luft abschnürte. „Ja – bitte. Tötet ihn jetzt."

Voldemort grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein schnelles Ende für deinen Geliebten, Emilia. Du verdienst das Leid."

Und erneut ließ er den Cruciatus durch Ulysses geschundenen Körper rauschen. Ulysses schrie, schrie wie ein tödlich verletztes Tier und presste sich gegen Emilia, während sie selbst Voldemort anbrüllte und sich wünschte, ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

„HÖRT AUF!", kreischte sie, während ihre Sicht vor Tränen verschwamm und sich Ulysses Schreie wie Klingen in ihr Trommelfell bohrten, gleißend vor Schmerzen.

Minuten verstrichen und Ulysses verstummte langsam. Seine Rufe wurden heiser, schwächer und verklangen schließlich ganz, hinterließen nichts weiter als ein Gefühl von völliger Leere in Emilias Brust, und Grabesstille in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er tot sein musste, durchzuckte Emilia wie ein Blitz und eine herrliche Sekunde lang glaubte sie, dadurch selbst das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch Voldemorts Stimme war wie ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers, der Emilia wachrüttelte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, die Welt der Schmerzen ist groß und weitläufig. Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte Ulysses die Möglichkeit, die Schmerzen kennen zu lernen, die zum Tode führen können."

Emilia tastete nach Ulysses Puls. Ihre Finger ertasteten warmes Blut, das aus seinen Ohren und seiner Nase quoll, doch ihre eigenen Finger waren zu taub, um die Halsschlagader zu finden.

„Oh, er ist nicht tot, Emilia." Voldemort lachte humorlos auf. „Bevor er den Tod erreicht, kommt der Wahnsinn, der zweithöchste Gipfel im Reich der Qualen." Er neigte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter und sein kalter Atem hinterließ ein kribbelndes Gefühl instinktiver Angst auf Emilias Haut. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab langsam wie ein Pendel über Ulysses Gesicht schwenken, einmal, zweimal, und ganz langsam öffnete Ulysses seine Augen. Leb- und glanzlos starrten sie in die Ferne, das Weiß in ihnen hatte sich blutigrot verfärbt, da die feinen Äderchen zu platzen begonnen hatten.

„Ulysses?", flüsterte Emilia und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig. Er reagierte nicht und irgendetwas in seinem stumpfen Blick flößte Emilia eine unsagbare Angst ein. Hinter seinen Leichenaugen schien sich ein Schatten zu bewegen, als hätte sich soeben etwas Fremdes in seine Gedanken eingeschlichen.

Eine finstere Vorahnung beschlich sie und sie sah wieder zu Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Ulysses gerichtet hatte, inzwischen aber jedoch Emilia anfixierte. Kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, verzog sich Voldemorts Lippen zu einem böswilligen Lächeln.

Und da verstand Emilia:

Voldemort war in Ulysses Kopf.

Um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei ließ Emilia den leblosen Körper ihres Verlobten los, wollte sich abwenden und auf Abstand gehen, doch sie war noch nicht einmal auf den Füßen, da wurde sie schon von Ulysses gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert. Er kam über sie, begrub sie unter sich und schlug wie ein Irrsinniger auf sie ein, zerrte an ihr, würgte sie. Sie wusste nicht, woher Ulysses auf einmal diese Kräfte entwickelt hatte, wo er doch noch vor Sekunden so schwach und hilflos und _tot_ gewesen war. Seine Augen waren nun wie glänzendes, kaltes Eis, mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck, der sich in ihnen widerspiegelte.

Keine Spur mehr von Menschlichkeit, es waren die Augen eines gnadenlosen Tieres. Ulysses drückte Emilia die Luft ab. Aus ihrer gebrochenen Nase strömte erneut Blut, lief ihr in den Mund und in die Augen. Ihre Sicht wurde trüb, Schwärze kroch über sie und eine Sekunde später hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als Emilia erneut ihre Augen öffnete - sie konnte kaum sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war - lag sie mit einer Gesichtshälfte in einer blutigen Masse und sie spürte einen kalten Körper neben sich.

_Ulysses!_

Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei stemmte sie sich ein Stück weit hoch und erkannte, dass es bloß der leblose Körper von Iliad Farleigh war. Das angetrocknete Blut war ein Teil seines Kopfes, und kaum hatte Emilia das erkannt, verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr damit.

Iliad war unwichtig.

Ihr trüber Blick fiel auf eine zweite Gestalt, die wenige Meter von ihr entfernt am Boden lag, Arme und Beine hatte er schützend an sich gezogen und die Augen waren geschlossen. Emilia wollte auf Ulysses zukriechen, seinen Puls fühlen, doch zwei raue Hände packten sie und zogen sie auf die Beine. Die gesamte Welt drehte und wand sich um Emilia, kaum dass sie aufrecht stand und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Bringen Sie sie in den Kerker, Hagius", befahl eine kalte, gemütslose Stimme. „Sie soll weiter verhört werden. Wenn sie bis zum Abend nicht reden will, bringen Sie sie wieder zu mir."

„Jawohl, mein Lord", sagte der Mann mit den rauen Händen. „Weitere Anweisungen? Was ist mit dem Mann?"

Emilia zwang sich dazu, die schweren Augenlieder offen zu halten, obwohl sie so endlos müde war, dass es ihr Qualen bereitete. Sie blickte erneut zu Ulysses, in der Hoffnung irgendein Lebenszeichen auszumachen, obwohl sie sich gleichermaßen wünschte, dass er Voldemorts oft zitiertes Reich der Schmerzen bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte. Der Tod war besser, menschenwürdiger als das hier.

Voldemort antworte nicht laut auf Hagius Frage, obwohl Emilia glaubte, dass er ihm ein Handzeichen gegeben haben musste, denn Hagius nickte und sagte: „Verstanden."

Dann setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung und zerrte Emilia grob mit sich, hinaus aus dem Raum, weg von der eiskalten Intensität Lord Voldemorts Anwesenheit und weg von dem Mann, der sie einst auf so wunderbar naive Art und Weise geliebt hatte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Weil ich mir (wieder einmal) etwas Zeit mit der Veröffentlichung gelassen habe, hänge ich gleich das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte hintendran. Viel Spaß ;)


	31. Der Tagesprophet berichtet

**31. Der Tagesprophet berichtet**

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Dunkler Heiler. Rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Gefangengenommen _

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Stammgast im „Getöteten Ritter"_

**Die Armbrust:** _Voldemort ist fasziniert von antiken und geschichtsträchtigen Objekten. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er auch eine sagenumwogende Armbrust in seinen Besitz bringen will, die einst dem schottischen Lord Willigis Wulfgard gehörte, welcher vor ca. 1000 Jahren den vier Hogwarts-Gründern sein gesamtes Land vermachte. Lange Zeit war die kostbare Antiquität im Besitz der Hexe Zsa-Zsa Zabini, einer direkten Nachfahrin Wulfgards, doch nun gelang es der Umbra Inkognito, die Waffe zu stehlen._

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Kaum wurde die Identität der Umbra Inkognito – Emilia Eliassen - geklärt, nimmt ein weiterer Verräter zu Lord Voldemort Kontakt auf: Ein Mann namens Leo von St. Fevus, der die Kräfte der gestohlenen Armbrust gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst einsetzen will. Nichtsdestotrotz soll Emilia bestraft und zum Reden gebracht werden und zu diesem Zweck foltert man ihren Verlobten Ulysses, doch selbst Voldemort kann sie nicht dazu bringen, ihre Geheimnisse preiszugeben…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_27. Juli 1978_

Das Dunkle Mal über London – Tatverdächtiger festgenommen

Drei Tage nach dem Verschwinden der Verlobten Emilia Eliassen und Ulysses Rathburn (wir berichteten) ist man der Lösung des Falls einen großen Schritt nähergekommen.

Der Auror Hasdrubal Ganesvoort, 53, ließ gegenüber eines Reporters des _Tagespropheten_ verlauten: „Bereits gestern hat sich ein Mann namens Rodolphus Lestrange gemeldet, der über brisante Informationen verfügte und den Auroren einen Tatverdächtigen nennen konnte. Nach Aussage von Mr. Lestrange soll sein Halbbruder Elicius Eliassen (Anmerkung der Redaktion: Elicius Eliassen ist, laut Familienbuch, der leibliche Bruder von Emilia Eliassen) seit langem mit zwielichtigen Gestalten verkehrt haben. Mr. Lestrange konnte Beweise vorlegen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass Elicius Eliassen zu einer Gruppe Todessern gehörte, die für mehrere brutale Verbrechen in Südengland verantwortlich gemacht werden. Daraufhin haben wir ein halbes Dutzend Auroren entsandt, um Elicius Eliassen vorerst festzunehmen, was uns, nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf, auch gelungen ist. Elicius Eliassens Gerichtstermin steht bereits fest."

Rodolphus Lestrange, der zu einem kurzen Interview bereit war, nannte dem _Tagespropheten_ näheres über den Festgenommenen: „Natürlich musste ich sofort Elicius verdächtigen, obwohl er mein Halbbruder ist. Der Typ scheint zwar ruhig und besonnen zu sein, wissen Sie, aber das täuscht. Hat sich immer über unsere Schwester Emilia und ihren Verlobten beschwert, wegen der Erbschaft und so. Der war schon immer ziemlich frustriert. Als ich dann hörte, Emilia und Ulysses seien spurlos verschwunden und das Dunkle Mal würde über ihrem Haus schweben – da hab ich gleich an Elicius denken müssen. Jetzt ist es passiert´, hab ich noch zu meiner Ehefrau gesagt, war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Typ durchdreht´."

Auf die Frage unseres Reporters, wie er sich zur Zeit fühle, antwortete Rodolphus Lestrange: „Wissen Sie, das macht mich total fertig. Man hört ja immer über die schrecklichen Dinge, die die Todesser anstellen, aber wenn sich dann der eigene Halbbruder als einer von denen entpuppt … furchtbar!"

Die Auroren stufen Elicius Eliassen derweil als „hochgradig gefährlich" ein. „Es ist eine Sache, einen wildfremden Menschen mit dem Todesfluch zu ermorden", sagte der Auror Hasdrubal Ganesvoort weiter. „Aber wenn man sich vorstellt, dass ein Mann seine eigene Schwester und ihren Verlobten aus dem Wege räumt, spricht das für eine erschreckende Kaltblütigkeit."

Das Verbrechen ereignete sich in der Nacht auf den 23.-24. Juli in London, als die Wohnung der beiden Opfer plötzlich in Flammen aufging. Zwar konnte die Feuerwehr der Muggel (eine Einsatztruppe, die mit großen Wasserschläuchen und Äxten bewaffnet ist) den Brand für nichtmagische Verhältnisse schnell löschen, so dass die anwohnenden Muggel nicht zu schaden kamen, doch von den Bewohnern der abgebrannten Wohnung fehlte jede Spur. Die Auroren, die nach der Sichtung des Dunklen Mals kurz daraufhin zur Stelle waren, suchten die Gegend weiträumig ab, fanden jedoch keine Überreste von Emilia Eliassen oder Ulysses Rathburn. Es wird vermutet, dass beide verschleppt worden sind. Dafür spricht auch der beunruhigende Leichenfund, den die Auroren am nächsten Tag in einer walisischen Kleinstadt machten. „Noch fehlt uns der eindeutige Beweis, die Leiche konnte noch nicht zweifelsfrei identifiziert werden", berichtet Ganesvoort, „doch wir vermuten, dass es sich bei der verstümmelten Toten um Emilia Eliassen handeln könnte. Es ist barbarisch."

Die Aurorenzentrale ruft die Bevölkerung ein weiteres Mal zur Vorsicht auf. „Der Fall zeigt, wie unsicher die Zeiten geworden sind", so ein offizieller Sprecher. „Wenn selbst Familienmitglieder anfangen sich gegenseitig umzubringen, ist höchste Vorsicht geboten. Verständigen Sie beim kleinsten Verdacht die Auroren, zögern Sie keine Sekunde."

Die Anhörung von Elicius Eliassen wird am morgigen Tag stattfinden. Er wird mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban zu rechnen haben, doch die Frage bleibt, wie seine Familienmitglieder jemals über diesen Schock hinwegkommen können. „Ich und mein jüngerer Bruder Rabastan sind natürlich vollkommen entsetzt", sagte Rodolphus Lestrange zum Abschluss des Interviews mit angespannter Stimme. „Wir hoffen, dass Elicius bekommt was er verdient und dass er bereuen wird, was er unserer Familie damit angetan hat."

_Ende von Teil I_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Juhu, endlich fertig veröffentlicht! Ein gutes Gefühl. Nun gut, leider nur der erste Teil der Trilogie, doch weitere Geschichten werden folgen! Bei diesem Kapitel werden einige Leser sicherlich denken „Nanu, warum hält man Rodolphus plötzlich für den Guten?!" Naja, die Geschichte spielt zu einer Zeit, in der die Lestranges noch eine einigermaßen weiße Weste hatten (oder zumindest vielen Menschen noch glaubhaft vermitteln konnten, dass sie vollkommen harmlos sind). Elicius wandert also stellvertretend für die Verbrechen anderer in den Knast … die Parallele zu Sirius Black ist da leicht zu erkennen. Aber ich habe mir einfach gedacht, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser öfters mal die Gelegenheit nutzen, unliebsame Gegner mittels gefälschter Beweise aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und dass Sirius kein Einzellfall war. Wie auch immer: Nun, da das letzte Kapitel veröffentlicht ist, könnt ihr mir ja endlich verraten, wie euch die FF in der Gesamtheit gefällt ;)

**Bella13:** Ja, dass mit Narzissa hast du tatsächlich richtig gedeutet…

**MsGranger:** Hm, ja, ich habe schon oft darüber nachgedacht, etwas eigenes zu schreiben und mir schwirren auch schon viele, viele Ideen im Kopf herum, doch ich möchte mir diesbezüglich noch etwas Zeit lassen. Vielleicht setzte ich mich mal in ein oder zwei Jahren hin und fange an, an einem Roman oder ähnlichem zu arbeiten, aber bis dahin möchte ich die Zeit nutzen und durch FFs etwas Übung gewinnen.

**Seline Snape:** Ich mache Urlaub in Norditalien und wandere dann nach Österreich. Das Ganze dauert etwa einen Monat und dürfte ziemlich anstrengend werden.

Momentan arbeite ich meist an dem ersten Schuljahr der Hogwarts-Schulgeschichte (bzw. ich arbeite an der Überarbeitung). Mit DdK habe ich zwar schon begonnen und habe ein paar Kapitel getippt, aber meine Stimmung ist dafür gerade einfach nicht „düster" genug.


End file.
